


Different Colours of Redemption

by AkiieLoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Harry, Being sorted into different houses, Bottom Severus Snape, Curses, Day kept being reset, Different Houses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Founding Memebers, Good Friend Lily, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Severus Snape, Hogwart, Hogwarts School, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily and Severus joins the Marauder, Lily evens will hex anybody who makes Severus cry, M/M, Main couples is James/Severus and Sirius/Remus, Marauders, Mpreg, New Marauder group, Pregnant Severus Snape Eventurally, Protective Lily, Protectiveness, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Severus Snape, Redemption, Regulus Black Feels, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus - Freeform, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape Redemption, Severus does adore her but doesnt love her anymore, Sirius is an ass for now, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Slytherin Severus Snape, The new Marauders have to complete trials, Time Loop, Time Loop Resetting day, Time Skips, Tired and hurt Severus Snape, Trials, Upset Severus Snape, but he will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 196,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiieLoo/pseuds/AkiieLoo
Summary: He had been happy with dying. Happy with no longer putting up with this pathetic excuse of a life. Severus Snape was just so damn happy to finally leave this world behind. Wasn’t he done? Severus had given it all, his sweat, blood and tears. What else could they want? He had already given them his soul and body. Severus had nothing left. So why? Why was he forcefully trapped in an endless cycle of Hogwarts? Hogwarts Express, colourful houses and death.He can't take it. No more. Please.
Relationships: A bit of Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, A bit of Sirius Black/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 357
Kudos: 1484





	1. The Emerald Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just want to thank OwlsWithFins for writing Earning His Forgiveness! That is one of my inspirations for finally posting this. I almost didn't. When Pigs Fly by BooksR4ever, and A Whole New World by Komodo_Butterfly are two other stories that inspired me. There will be eventual baby Harry, with Mother Severus! Eventually. This starts with everyone being eleven, but it will jump to them being older later on. So the idea for this came when I was rereading these three stories. I hope you like it. 
> 
> This is a test chapter. To see if anybody is even interested in it. Depending on comments, I will be updating every few days. Hopefully.
> 
> This was edited by restlessscribblr! A massive thank you for all the hard work you've done!

**Beginning**

Severus Snape didn't have many regrets in life but if he really had to ask himself if there was anything he would do differently; he could probably find one or two things. The boy, Lily's boy, Severus would perhaps be a little nicer to. Everything he had done; he had done to protect him. The boy was Severus's last connection to his friend. He would have been nicer, not just to the boy, but all his students. Sometimes Severus would ask himself how like-minded students – how many Severus Snapes' – he had crushed in his potion class. Not often does he think of it, but when he does, he remembered how Professor Slughorn had discarded him because he had originated from a poor family. How many students had he discarded and degraded throughout the years? How many had he hurt? Severus would sometimes think about that. Deep inside him, deep-deep down, Severus knew the answer.

Of course, he had the regret of losing his precious friendship with Lily. He had the regret of calling her that horrible slur. Mudblood. If he could do it over, he wouldn't say anything. He might even thank her for trying to help him, because that is all she had ever tried to do. Help him. Lily had been right; more than once. Now that he was older, wiser, and not a naïve child; he agreed with Lily. The kids he hung around had in fact brought him to the Dark Lord. Lily was right. Severus knew she would revile in that fact if he got to tell her.

He missed her. So much.

The other regret he had, and one he found himself thinking about more often these days, was his mother. Eileen Prince. His mother that had allowed herself to be killed by his father. The woman who had not loved him enough to leave the man. He had – later in life – came to the knowledge she married Tobias Snape to get away from her family. They had disowned her after she married a muggle.

Severus wished he could see her. Talk to her. Tell her the words he had never told her before. It was too late by the time he realized he wanted his mother. Tobias had killed her, thrown her down the stairs in a drunken rage. With her gone, Severus was the only thing around for the man to take his frustrations out on.

She didn't protect him.

Severus Snape didn't have many regrets in life. The few he had were normal regrets. Not lose his best friend. Be nicer to the children in his life. Speak to his mother. Not turn to the dark arts. It was normal, and he supposed everyone had the same regrets at some point. However, as he laid on his back -pressed back against the wooden panels of the Shrinking Shack, and blood staining his shoulder – the man stared at the boy leaning over him.

Those eyes. The eyes that judged him all the time.

"You have your mother's eyes."

Just as darkness claimed Severus as the most recent victim, the boy's lips twitched into a tiny smile. He said something, but Severus' ears only rang with silence. He opened his mouth to ask the boy to repeat himself; but Severus had run out of time. His clock came to an end, and everything shattered like glass. Darkness snatched his eyes out and left him in the void of death.

Throughout his life, Severus had a clear idea of what death would be like. What death could be like. From such a young age, the man had witnessed death and so he had a clear picture of what to expect in his own. He thought he might see the best moments of his life. Maybe he would see the sins of his life. Severus had many ideas of what the end would look like, as his soul left his body.

Severus was not expecting this. He wasn't expecting to find himself seated in a room. A room with no windows, or even a door. There was a single chair with a desk. Nobody else was in the room with him, he was by himself. It was so dark, the little light there was dim and almost nonexistence.

The room was empty of anything else. The floor was just wooden panels, and the walls seemed like they were about to be painted. Severus wrinkled his nose. There was absolutely no smell in the air. It wasn't warm or hot, it was like he was placed inside a room of nothingness. The longer he sat within the room, the easier he became irritated. Like rain drops, annoyance fell over his body. A snort escaped him as he grumbled deeply, the sound itching up his throat and pressing against his jugular.

In a frustrated hiss Severus went to get up from the chair, however, an unseen force kept him strapped and seated. Immediately he stiffened up. Dark blue eyes widening, Severus snapped his head down to look over himself. As far as he could see, there was nothing holding him in place, but he couldn't get up. It felt like thousands of fingers were holding him in place. He struggled against it, and he found the more he struggled, the tighter the force got until he was out of breath. He slouched in the chair, his shoulders slacking as he let out soft gasps of breath.

"Of for goodness sake," he sneered, "I thought passing on was supposed to be peaceful."

His words echoed through the tiny room. His lips locked together and twisted into a thick frown upon his face. It wasn't right. He had done so much in his life, tried to do so much for what he thought was the greater good. Severus wanted to die in peace. He wanted to be able to rest without anything holding him back. He had done his best, and sure, there was a few things he would do differently if he could. Severus just wanted to be able to go into his next life without anything holding him back. This was not what he wanted.

"Well? What do you want?" a hearty, feminine voice suddenly chimed out.

If Severus could, he would have jumped straight out of his skin. He let out a small gasp of surprise, flinging his head up so fast that his neck was sure to be in pain later.

"You were not here a moment ago," he said.

A woman. A plump woman with rosy round cheeks. Her hair was of the finest chocolate brown and was beautifully braided around her head. A ribbon on the back of her head held it into place. She wore a simple dress with ribbons, and the last thing tied around her body was a pure white apron.

"Oh-Ho?" the woman let out, a wide grin spreading across her red lips, "Is that so? What if I had been there from the beginning and you just didn't see me?"

Severus stared at the woman with a hard glint, "I'm sorry? I'm not in the mood for such things. I simply do not have the time."

The woman let out a laugh, "Not in the mood? My dear Severus, you have nothing but time! I suggest you lose the attitude, and converse with me."

"Converse?" Severus sneered, "Excuse me, but I believe I have the right to be terse. I should be dead."

Sighing deeply, the woman shook her head, "You're right. You should be dead, but you are not. You are here with me, young Severus. There is a reason for that as well; how about we start over, hmm? Let's start again."

"Start again?" Severus repeated. His eyebrows raised up his forehead.

Eyes twitching, Severus inhaled sharply. He levelled the infuriating woman with a dry stare. He went to open his mouth, but as he tried to move his legs, he was reminded of the pressure keeping him to the chair. Instead, he locked his lips together and bowed his head in defeat.

"Yes!" the woman grinned, letting out a heartful laugh behind a hand.

She gave off the very feeling of home. Of love, and warmth. It was unsettling to be sitting across somebody who vibrates such feelings and emotions. It was chalk and cheese. The woman was the opposite of him in every way. She just radiated a sweet and gentle kindness. Severus could imagine what it must look like to an outsider. Somebody like him – dark, gloomy, and dead looking – sitting across from somebody so homely. It was making him light-headed. The woman reminded him of the Weasleys, but a much primmer and more proper version. Instead of flaming orange and red, the woman was smothered in sunshine gold and chocolate brown.

In many ways she reminded him of Lily. He recalled meeting Lily for the first time, and how kind she had been. So different to his dark, grey home life. Lily had flown into his life like a Phoenix, but she had burned out of it as quickly. Just like everyone else had.

"Oh, my poor dear. You were abandoned, weren't you? It's only natural to lock other people out," the woman cooed.

Severus glared, "It will do you well to stay out of my mind."

The woman smiled a wide, bright smile, "How can I? When you're crying out for somebody to notice?"

"I will have you know that I am not, and have never in my entire life, been crying for somebody to notice me," narrowing his eyes further, Severus hissed through clenched teeth.

"Not my words darling, they're all yours," she said, patting her hand against her dimple chin, "Tell me, how did it become like this?"

Become like what? His life had always been like this. Thinking back on it, Severus could easily tell he was one of the children that slipped through the cracks. Nobody had bothered to help him, and so he had to figure it out himself. Attending Hogwarts had been an empty dream. Before he was on the train, he dreamed of the school. The safest place on earth. It was far from that for him. The great Headmaster Dumbledore hadn't so much as lifted a wrinkled finger to help him. The old fool had only ever cared about his precious Gryffindors, and never so much as looked in the Slytherin direction. Had had hoped the man would have helped him once a upon time, but instead, Headmaster Dumbledore had transformed him into his spy. Somebody who did the dirty work, who took orders and sacrificed himself for the greater good.

Lily's son. That boy. He had tried to save him, tried to keep him safe in the name of Lily. Was it worth it, in the end? Nobody would have tried to save him, if he had cried out for it. He had only once before; and look where that had landed him. Dumbledore had ruined him. Lily had ruined him. The Marauders had ruined him.

His mother, if she had been alive long enough, would she have noticed how fast he was falling? Would she have tried to help him, to save him? Protect him from the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters? Or would she have cowered behind his father? Now, well into his adulthood, Severus doesn't even remember her. Only a cracked smile, and broken eyes of a woman so beautiful that it hurt.

Had she even loved him?

"You forgot your beginning. The painful past, and now, you can no longer recall where the truth lies in your empty heart," the woman said quietly, her voice filling Severus hollow ears, "As long as no one can touch you, you don't need to worry about being rejected."

Severus's eyes widened and then glared, "I didn't want to live a life so complicated. Is that what this is? Before I move on, into a new world, I must let go of my past? Is that it?"

"Not exactly. The problem is that your soul won't stop talking to me," she lamented, "It's screaming everything at me. You truly believed you were alone all this time?"

Swallowing thickly, Severus crushed his teeth together. Of course he was alone, he had only trusted himself to keep him safe. Nobody else would have been there to hold his hand. Severus had to withstand the world by himself, even as it crushed him underneath its monster weight.

Lily had run away from him. His only friend. The Marauders had destroyed any chance of him making any friend outside of Lily. Nobody liked him. Even his own house had attacked him. The echoed memory of being hung upside down by his ankles made him shake. He remembered how it felt to be upside down, the laughter dancing through the air and bright grins across the lips. Wands pointed at him, and then his pants had disappeared.

It was horrible. He had fought his tears, especially as Lily had barrelled over towards them. She had blamed him for this. Blamed him, because of the few Slytherins he had followed around. Didn't she understand he had to live with them? That they shared an underground dorm room? What did she expect to happen if he hadn't done what they asked? He would have been jumped during the night; a wand shoved into his throat. Nobody would have protected him from them. Headmaster Dumbledore cared for everyone but him. Worse things than that would happened to him, and if even his own bed wasn't safe, then what was?

Why didn't she understand?

But she was right, wasn't she? She had to be. Lily had always been right, why else would she leave him so? He had been so hurt, crushed and then they had to press in even deeper. He called her a mudblood. Not his proudest moment, considering he himself was a half-blood and didn't that make him a mudblood too? Severus regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. He wanted to gobble them back up, just from seeing the surprised expression on her face.

Lily stormed off, her own small posy following her. Her own a small group of bright giggling girls in crimson. Of course she would trust them over him. He was supposed to be her friend, but she hadn't done much to stop the marauders, had she? Now that he thought back on it, he didn't recall Lily doing much of anything. It still hurt to have her walk away... their words cutting him every time she repeated them. Severus had tried apologizing to her, he would wait outside the tower of Gryffindor every morning just to tell her so. Lily would ignore Severus, brush past him and allow the Marauders to do what they do best. Even when Severus had a series injures from their pranks, Lily never came to his side. Even when he woke up in the hospital wing a month later with no memory of what had happened, after a prank gone wrong... nobody had come rushing to his side.

Lily hated him after his mistake.

"Oh honey," the woman consoled, "I didn't realize it was that bad. Oh sweetie."

"I don't need your pity," Severus sneered, "I made it this far without anybody. I don't need anything else, especially from some golden woman who hasn't had anybody cut them as deeply as I've been."

The woman gave him a look, "That is where you are wrong, young Severus. A dear friend of mine had cut me as deep as your Lily did. I adored him very much, and we have been friends since childhood too. He left me just as Lily did."

Severus went to make another harsh comment, but the words died in his throat. Instead, he crushed his lips together and glared down at his lap. He shrugged mutely, but glances back up when sounds of movement reaches his ears. His eyes widened upon seeing the woman move swiftly around the desk, a gentle hand cupping the top of his head. She smiled so sweetly down at him, her eyes a warm brown that made his chest tighten.

"I understand how you feel. It was no wonder you went on the path of shadows. Nobody was there to even offer you a sliver of what the light looked like," she comforted, "And the ones who should have, turned from you without giving you the chance you needed."

Severus's face scrawled up. He tried to jerk his head out of her touch but found he couldn't. The same force that bound him to the chair, also suddenly bound his head. Instead he was forced to look back into her warm eyes. Like a kind, little old Grandma, ready to bundle him up in so much tender love and honey as soon as he gave the go ahead. It was something alright. Severus wasn't used to it.

"Well, it is a good thing we noticed you, hmm," she said, eyes twinkling.

"We?" Severus repeated.

His eyes flickered around himself, looking for something else waiting inside the room. Like he was about to ambushed, just like the many times he had been back at Hogwarts. However, there was nothing else in the room. The woman glowed in such a plain, and boring room.

The woman stepped back. As she pulled at her apron the grin widened further on her plump face and a joyful laugh escaped her parted lips.

"It seems our time is up!" she stated, "The trial of yours is simple. Picking your family."

"My family?" Severus cringed.

Piercing through his body, a sense of dread overcame him. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time began to crawl through his body. It made his eyes water, and he suddenly couldn't breathe. He had so many questions, but nothing came out his mouth. He wanted to ask about the trials she mentioned. What trial? It was the first thing that gathered on the tip of his tongue, but everything had begun to tremble within his vision. Like glass, cracks began to spread across everything. Severus couldn't breathe at all, there was a thick rope around his throat that was pulling tighter, and tighter. It was too much. To overwhelming.

The large woman cupped his face. She leant forward and smiled, "Do not fret my young Severus. We will meet again. However, I cannot guarantee it will be myself you meet, you will meet another eventually."

She then pecked him gently on his crooked nose. A soft chuckle escaping her red lips as she pulled back. Suddenly the chair underneath Severus disappeared, and he crumbled on the ground. The woman stood over him, with such kind and gentle eyes watching him as he shook. His body convulsing painfully.

"Farwell for now, my dear. We will meet again."

At first Severus Snape thought it was a dream. His mind tingled as the feeling of a blanket slipping from his head, the same feeling he had every time he woke up. The feeling in his neck ached, the heaviness of his eyes also clued him in on it. It took him a few second to straighten himself and stretch out the links in his arms and legs. A groan hitches through his lips, and he rubs his eyes with ball up hands. By the time he finally turned his head to take in his surroundings, he half expected to find himself in a hospital room. That would at least explain the strangeness of his dream, and how his body ached in such ways that it left him on the verge of tears. Even the acid pain pinching through his shoulder told him as much.

It was not the white walls of a hospital room staring back at him. At all.

A face was staring at him. A familiar round, cherry shaped face with large, bright emerald eyes. Long, curls of flaming red framed her pink face. Bright cherry red lips were pulled into such a beautiful smile that it made Severus's pale face flush a burning wine colour.

"L-Lily?" he let out shakily.

No. That couldn't be right? She was dead. Had been dead for years now. How could she be here, leaning right into his face.

"Severus!" she exclaimed happily, "Did you not sleep last night? Me neither, I was just too excited! But I wasn't expecting you to fall asleep as soon as we sat down!"

Her voice echoed through his ears. It made his stomach lurch. No, this wasn't just Lily. This was his Lily. The Lily he remembered from his childhood. The young eleven-year-old Lily. Dressed in the black skirt and grey sweater, the grey robes told him she wasn't in Gryffindor yet. When Severus peered around himself, he was bewildered to find himself in a compartment of the Hogwarts express.

"I…" he gapped, mouth opening and shutting. Nothing escaping his throat.

Lily pouted, "Severus? Are you alright? You don't feel hot…" she said worriedly with her hand pressed against his forehead.

Severus stared, his chest tightening horrible, "Lily? But… you… you died…"

Immediately, the girl shot back. Her eyes widened, and her mouth gapped. Her hands shook a little before she let out a soft breath. She smiled wistfully at him, wrapped an arm around his smaller shoulders in a tight hug, and pressed her head against his.

"Ah, that was just a dream, Severus," she pipped, "A nightmare. It's alright. I'm right here with you."

Tears swelled up at the corner of his eyes. They began to peak over his eyelashes, and drip down his cheeks. With shaky arms, he wrapped them back around Lily. Was it all a Nightmare? The Dark Lord returning, and killing Lily? Her son needing his protection, and Severus giving his life for him. Dumbledore making sure everything fell into place, making sure Severus killed him just so the boy would end up in the correct place.

"Lily?" he sobbed.

Lily hummed. She wrapped both arms around him, and rubbed his back, allowing him to cry. Her eyes were so gentle and full of love. It was too much. To strange to be back with her. Remembering that slur he had called her, remembered how she had left him to the marauders that made his life miserable.

"I'm so sorry," he hiccupped, "I didn't mean it."

Petting on the back of the head, Lily smiled widely, "You've done nothing wrong! It was just a dream!"

Severus sniffed. He pulled back, and Lily immediately began to wipe the tears away. Her smile was bright and enthusiastic, sparkling like sunrays.

"A dream?" he repeated in a broken toned voice.

Lily nodded her head, "Of course, just a nightmare. Are you hungry? You must be. The last time you ate was yesterday with me and my family, wasn't it?"

He forgot how often Lily would mother him. She was taller than him and used to protecting him. Lily would stand in front of him when the bullies of the playground pounced. It had changed when they entered Hogwarts. She left his side, and it was mostly due to them being in separate houses. He supposed that was what had started it. Despite that they had tried and failed to stay together.

"You didn't eat anything this morning, did you?" Lily pressed again, leaning closer to him. She rubs his back gently and smiled widely when his stomach grumbled in agreement.

This morning? It had been so long ago, or had it? Severus didn't know. Was this a nightmare, a dream, like Lily suggested? That was such a hard pill to swallow, and it really did hurt to think about.

How many years had it been, in… in… whatever it was? Severus wasn't sure. This morning, all those years ago, the morning of leaving Spinner's End. A horrible shabby suburb of Cokeworth. What had he done? He recalled having dinner with the Evans because his father had gone out drinking again, leaving nothing for his son. His mother, Eileen Prince, had passed away five years ago when he was six years old. The man had missed prison time by the fact some believed Eileen had simply fell down the stairs. Severus knew for a fact his father had pushed her, but he was too young and afraid to face him. Lily had found him sitting outside on the porch by himself, picking at his dirt stained shoes and had practically dragged him to her house. By the time he had returned home, his father was back and unconscious in the living room. Severus had scrambled quickly to his bedroom in hopes the man would still be fast sleep by the next morning.

But did he eat? Severus couldn't recall grabbing something for breakfast, but was sure he didn't. He did remember the kitchen only ever having beer. Never food.

"I-I didn't have time this morning…" Severus admitted, "I was in a rush…"

Lily's expression twisted. She looked like she was going to call him on the lie, but she changed her mind instead. She shook her head, a wild look in her eye that Severus hadn't ever noticed before. Instead, she hugs him again.

"I'll buy you something big from the trolley then," she stated.

Severus's eyes widened, "Oh gosh. No, Lily. You can't do that."

"Yes I can," Lily shrugged coolly, "Mum and Dad gave me extra money for today, more than enough for just myself. We could get pastries? I've never tried anything from the magical world! I'm really excited!"

And just like that, the worried look in her eye was gone. Instead, the familiar look of childish glee filled the green orbs. She practically jumped on the chair, swinging her legs with pure excitement. Her hair dancing along with her movement. Now that he was really looking at her, Lily was the splitting image of a Gryffindor. There was no wonder why she sorted into that house.

Severus heart lodged itself into his throat at the knock of their sliding glass train door. He was almost too afraid to look up when he heard it sliding open. Red hair flicked close to his eyes as Lily spun her head around to look at their intruders. Muffled, familiar voices wiggled in his ears and Severus clenched his eyes shut.

"Is he alright?"

Lily pats Severus gently, "Severus? We don't have to share if you don't want too," she whispered sweetly. Bless Lily, her pure heart.

Severus was too afraid to look, but when he glanced into Lily's face, he felt braver. A weak smile took over his lips, and he bows his head. He then turned his eyes bravely to the cluster of boys in the doorway of the apartment. One boy at the front staring back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I'm fine," he let out shakily.

Lily smiled, "Okay then! You guys can join us!"

With a sigh of relief, the boys slide into the compartment. Spreading out around, the boy who was at the front sat directly next to Lily. A friendly grin spreading across his face. The one, and only, James Potter. The leader of the Marauders, and the main instigator that attacked him. The one to lead the pranks. The one who spread that awful nickname, the name that still wounds him to this day.

Sirius Black laid himself out across from Severus. A look of indifference on his face, but at the same time, a curious pinch on his lean face. His eyes boring into Severus' face, and slowly looking at Lily, and then back again. Probably wondered how somebody like Lily was friends with somebody like Severus.

The last boy to enter was Remus Lupin. His face was much more gentle than James and Sirius. His eyes had a warm but exhausted look within them. His hair was a mess, and if he could, he would probably fall asleep as soon as he sat down. Severus knew by looking at him that the boy had just let the wolf out.

It was difficult to see the boys that had made his life miserable. That had gained such pleasure from him crying in pain. Sure, Lupin didn't do really anything to do him, but he sure as hell didn't stop the others from doing things. Even after Lupin gained that stupid Prefect badge, he would go after other students with hard eyes and fangs baring if they broke a rule – but if it was his friends, his Marauders – he let them get away with everything.

Seeing them again was disturbing. It sent a horrible feeling through him, and it took every bit of his will not to bolt from the train department. Instead, he swung his head around to stare out the window, watching the moving land outside. His fingers curling around the grey old robes, baling it up between his fingers.

"You're a muggle born?" James boyish, way too full of himself, voice gained Severus attention.

Lily let out a happy sound, "Yeah. It's embarrassing, I know."

James frowned, "Why is it embarrassing?"

"Because…I know nothing about the wizarding world. Common knowledge to you guys, is new to me," Lily, still blushing, bowed her head. She twirled a loose hair around her finger and shrugged innocently.

"That must be pretty hard. How did your family react when you got your letter?" Sirius asked, his deep, gritty voice was young and youthful. Severus almost looked at him in surprise, having forgotten what Sirius sounded like.

Lily tapped her chin thoughtfully, "My parents were a little surprised, they though it was a prank at first. It wasn't until a bunch of letters flooded through all the windows of the house that they took it seriously – but it wasn't that bad, I had Severus! He's told me all about being a witch since he's a wizard too – we've been friends since we were really little. So that's helped a lot!" she chimed, lightly nudging her friend beside her.

Severus jolted a little, he peered at her before he nodded. He went to speak but changed his mind just as he opened his mouth. He quickly closed it and shrugged nervously, meekly. Severus didn't want to speak in front of these boys.

"You're a muggleborn too?" Sirius asked, peering at the small boy.

Lily looked at Severus, expecting him to speak. It was making heat run through his body, being under the eyes of his bullies.

"Not exactly…" was all he got out, with another weak shrug.

James frowned deeply, "Don't talk much, do you?" he said dryly.

"Severus never has! He's a boy of few words," Lily grinned, laying her head against Severus' shoulder, "But he's incredibly smart. He may not speak much, but he's got a lot going on in his head."

Lupin smiled kindly, "Sounds nice. At least your coming here with a friend."

Lily nodded in agreement, "I guess I'm lucky that way!"

James laughs. He swings an arm around her shoulders, and effectively pulls her from Severus' side. Lily didn't look to fazed, and instead smiled widely up at him, her pearly whites on display.

"You're a firecracker, aren't yah," he joked.

Lily snorted at that, "Firecracker. That's a first."

Severus stared at the two. He forcefully pulled his eyes away. Maybe this was the start of Lily leaving his side. When she met James, her future husband and father to her future son. The chosen one. James Potter, the bane of his existence. Lily was the reason James targeted him in the first place. He wanted her, and Severus could now see that no matter what – Lily would always choose James over him. James saw Severus as a thing to remove, something in the way of what he wanted.

It hurt. Hurt just thinking about it.

"That's what my Mum calls me," James grinned widely. He puffed his chest out, and lightly hit it with his other hand, "They were both in Gryffindor and I've always wanted to be in Gryffindor ever since learning about it! I would make a great Gryffindor, 'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,' Just like my mum and dad!"

Severus bites back a snort at that. Sure. James makes some sort of Gryffindor. Not an amazing Gryffindor, but he sure as hell had an easy journey through Hogwarts thanks to Dumbledore. The man was so bias when it comes to his Gryffindors, even more so when James Potter was involved. It made Severus wonder if Dumbledore knew the boy would someday father the Chosen one?

"You'll make a fine Gryffindor too, Lily," James smirked widely, winking at the girl.

Lily wiggled her nose, "Maybe. It sure sounds brilliant."

"Don't tell me you want to be in Slytherin?" Sirius interrupted. Cutting in with a grunt of a voice, leaning forward to look at the girl.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Lily pouted.

James makes a deep sound, a sound of thoughtfulness. He leans back in his spot, "You know Hogwarts have four houses, right? Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, each named after the four founders."

"Severus explained all that to me," Lily said, turning to him with a brilliant smile, "He said each house represents what the founders valued. I believe Gryffindor values bravery, daring and chivalry! Slytherin values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. Ravenclaw values intelligence, wit, and creativity. The last house, Hufflepuff values loyalty, hard work, and patience."

She then turned her attention back to James with a sweet smile, "Is that correct?"

"Just about," James hummed, "Though some things are wrong."

Automatically Lily's face dropped. The expression of embarrassment fluttered across her face, "Oh?" she mumbled, glancing at Severus thoughtfully.

"Not a wizard that turned bad wasn't sorted into Slytherin," Sirius sneered, "It's the breeding ground for evil wizards, they're all a bunch of slimy snakes. Trust me; my family has always sorted Slytherin, so I would know."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Doesn't that mean you'll be in Slytherin too?"

"Nope," Sirius smirked widely, showing his sharp dog like teeth, "I'm going to be the first one to break that tradition. I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor! I'll probably get a lot of hassle for it, but it's my life! I'm not some slimy, disgusting snake!"

"Severus? You want to be sorted into Slytherin, don't you?" Lily pouted, turning her attention to him.

Severus winced. He had never regretted telling Lily anything before, but he was sure regretting it now. Especially when he found the disgusted looks directed at him by James and Sirius. He could almost hear that nickname they call him, that horrible word that makes his stomach clinch.

"I-I, um…My mother was in Slytherin," he mumbled quietly, with a weak shrug, "A-All Princes were sorted into Slytherin…"

James raised an eyebrow, "And that means you have to follow her? You're not a Prince, so you don't have to be sorted into Slytherin."

Severus remembered that comment. He remembered wondering about it for a few seconds before. Just because his mother had been a Slytherin, that his family was sorted into Slytherin, didn't mean he had to. But he wanted to. Even now, he wanted to. It was his way of being close to his mother. She had died when he was young, and by being sorted in the very same house she had been in, he felt close to her.

He had always thought it worth it. And his opinion hasn't changed, no matter what had happened to him.

Slytherin. It was still the house he wanted.

"He wants to be!" Sirius sneered, "My family has all been Slytherins too, but I'm not going to be sorted into Slytherin. The hat considers your own choice, and if you truly don't want to be in a specific house, it won't place you there. You want to be in Slytherin. Don't you?"

Severus swallowed thickly, he leant away. He pressed himself as far as he could into the window, "I-I, um, so what if I do? I can still be a good wizard…"

"A good wizard?" James scuffed, "Doubtful. Are you really going to be that slimy?"

Lily gasped, "Don't call him that!"

James frowned so deeply, that it looked just so wrong on his face, "Lily, listen to me. Slytherins are bad – really bad. They're slimy, manipulative, and deceitful. Trust me, you don't want to be mixed up with them. They'll betray you as soon as you've stopped being useful to them."

"Severus would never do that," Lily huffed, crossing her arms and slouching back against the cushions, "We've been friend since forever! He'd never betray me."

"Right Severus?"

Severus blinked. He stared at Lily and forced a weak smile and nodded his head in agreement. Of course he would never do that, but she had done it to him. The realization of it cut him deep. Lily had left him – betrayed him to his bullies. However, he forced himself to keep smiling at her and nodding his head.

"Y-Yeah, I'd never do that to her. We're best friends," he said, and once a upon time, he would have truly believed that. Now, he isn't so sure if they are best friends. Maybe it was just a childish dream of his.

James stared. His dark golden eyes looking between the two of them with something that Severus was unsure of, but he had a feeling deep inside him that he does. The way James eyed Lily, and how Lily grabbed onto Severus hand, the brightest grin taking over her lips. It made James snort, scrawling and then he shook his head.

"We'll see Lily," he muttered.

Sirius glared darkly at Severus. Was it really Severus wanting to be sorted into Slytherin the true reason behind this animosity? Was that why both boys suddenly wanted to throw him off the Hogwarts express? The reason why they began to torture him in unspeakable ways? Had that seriously been the start of everything? He originally thought it was because of Lily, and his deep friendship with her. Well, not so deep, but his friendship none the less. He had thought that was why James had targeted him so ruthlessly. Had it seriously just been because they disagreed about Slytherin?

"I'll be watching you, Snivellius!"

Severus shuddered. The name ripping through him painfully. He curled his arms to his chest and tried not to let his eyes water up. Memories of his past running through his mind as the word echoed around his skull. Snivellius. That name. The name that followed him throughout the castle, Hogwarts would whisper it him well after everyone had passed on.

"Do not call him that!" Lily growled.

Sirius held his hands up, "It's all in good fun. I don't mean anything by it," he said, lips twitching into something between a smirk and sneer. His eyes narrowing at Severus, telling him it clearly wasn't a bit fun.

"Y-Yeah…all in fun," Severus found himself agreeing weakly.

Lily stared at him, but before she could speak, James threw his arm around her shoulders once more. He effortlessly gained her attention, his golden eyes hardening as he looked at her with a wide, kind, and friendly grin on his lips.

"Everything is a bit of fun Lily! We're all just itching and nervous about Hogwarts. Don't take anything Sirius takes seriously," he winked, "It's just a joke. Hogwarts is a big thing for all of us."

Lily seemed to debate it, her lips twisted into a tiny frown before finally cracking into a smile, "I suppose you're right. We all are nervous about Hogwarts. It's a big thing, like you said."

Severus swallowed thickly. He lowered his head, trying to ignore the way both Sirius and James looked at him. Looked at him like he was scum, the worse of the worse. Just like he remembered, Lupin did nothing but sit there, eyes closed as if he was sleeping. Now that Severus thought about it, he probably was. If his memory was correct, Lupin had the wolf burst out of him just yesterday. But still, the only kind one of the Marauders could have said something. Anything really.

The rest of the journey had been silent on Severus part. The others had continued to talk, playful with one another. Severus had sat in his corner by himself, taking a sad notice as Lily moved further and further from him. James took great pleasure in it, seeming to have noticed. Lily had tried to get him to join in a few times, but one or two looks from Sirius had him backing out. Instead, the boy with dark hair had tried to keep his attention on the grounds outside. Watching solemnly as the land changed like a switch into something much more magical than before. When the trolley did stop by them, Lily had brought him the pastry like she said, but Severus couldn't bring himself to eat. He just felt queasy looking at it.

By the time they reached the station, Severus felt overwhelmed. He couldn't get off the train quick enough. He remembered he had tried to stick to Lily's side, grabbing her hand before James could whisk her away. It was a pretty selfish memory, but Severus just felt sick. It was like he was reliving a nightmare. What he wasn't expecting was Lily trotting up to him anyway, and happily taking his hand.

"Look Severus, we get to ride in those boats!" she squealed, gesturing to aforementioned boats on the lake, "I've never been on a boat before."

Severus eyed them, "I heard there was a giant squid that pulls them across the lake."

Lily gasped, mouth gaping in shock, "Really? Do you think we'll see it?"

"W-Who knows. Maybe if we're lucky?" Severus suggested, but he knew they wouldn't. The giant squid was hardly ever seen. It only ever did its job of pulling the first years across the lake, and then it avoided the students unless one happened to fall in. It would then bring it to the surface, but that was the extent of the squids' involvement.

Lily let out another excited squeal. Clenching his hand, she dragged him towards the closest boat. They climbed on to it with two other students, thankfully it was none of the Marauders. Lily gushed excitedly, leaning over the edge, searching for the giant squid while Severus leant back. His eyes scattered around himself, looking off to the other boats and noticed a few eyes looking at him in disgust. Had it really begun this early? How quickly had the Marauders spread the news of him being a slimy snake?

The boy who was hoping beyond anything to be sorted into the house of snakes.

Hogwarts was exactly what he remembered. The beautiful, and glorious castle. The first time had seen it, Severus had been so excited and shy. Hopeful that this was going to be home. The safest place to be, the place that would take care of him and protect him from all the horrors that chased him. He had come to learn that idea was wrong, so very wrong. Hogwarts had become a hell on earth for him – even well into his adulthood. Hogwarts had been the place he couldn't wait to get away with. The reason he had become a Professor was because Dumbledore requested him to take the position. It wasn't his choice. It had never been his choice.

Seeing it now, he felt nothing but dread. It was like Hogwarts was laughing at him, taunting him. Severus had no choice but to enter it. Lily held his hand so tightly that he thought it would turn white, she was shaking with excitement, looking like she was about to burst. They entered the castle along with everyone else, but Severus kept his head down, not looking around in wonder like everyone else. Besides, the feeling of eyes boring into him was beginning to make him dizzy. He didn't remember feeling it the first time, but he does now. It was horrible.

"Come now," Minerva McGonagall spoke, her voice high-pitched and filling the hall they had gathered into, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. In a few minutes, you will walk through these doors and then you will be called up, one after another, to be sorted."

There are four houses you will be sorted into, this house it will be your home for the next seven years during your time at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You will earn points for doing well in your classes and promoting the values your house supports, and you will lose those points if you disobey your professors or break any of Hogwarts' rules. You must all work together with your house, as you will be representing the founders of this school."

Professor McGonagall gestured to the stained windows before leaving the group for a moment. They were massive and took up most of the first wall one would see when entering Hogwarts. There were four of them, one for each of the founding members. Severus had seen them hundreds of times already and didn't bother looking. He ignored the others who made gasps of awe at the image the founding members. Each glass had depicted what the founding members looked like.

"Oh my, Godric Gryffindor, he looks like a really brave man," Lily gasped, "The founding father of Gryffindor."

"Wizard, Lily," James reminded her with a bright smile.

Lily giggled, "Right. Wizard."

Severus sighed. He bites his lip, because the last time he tried to talk about how much of a great wizard Salazar Slytherin was didn't end so well. Severus had even tried to explain what Salazar Slytherin had done, which made him respect the wizard, and why he had wanted to be sorted into his house. Lily had listened with a wide smile, happily soaking up the new information, but James and Sirius had sneered at him. They had immediately ridiculed Severus over his thoughts and opinions.

"I bet you're really excited to see Salazar Slytherin," Sirius huffed suddenly, elbowing Severus harshly in his back.

Severus winced, "N-Not really…"

Sirius snorted, "Sure."

Lily glared at him, "Leave Severus alone. So what if he respects Salazar Slytherin, the wizard is a founder and helped build Hogwarts, did he not?"

"Yes, well," James began sheepishly, a smile on his face, "You're right about that. He did. But he also left because he only wanted purebloods to attend."

Lily gasped, "Really? He left because of that? I'm assuming the others didn't agree with him."

James grinned, nodding his head, "Yes. That's exactly right. They say there was a massive fight afterward between the four. Godric Gryffindor had defeated Salazar Slytherin and gave him mercy. He said, they were friends – old friends – and that they would always welcome him back. You know what Salazar Slytherin did in return?"

"What? What? Please do tell," Lily gasped.

"He placed a curse on him! A killing curse!" James said, narrowing his eyes, "That's why nobody looks at him favourably these days, and only slimy snakes do!"

Severus winced. He looked down at his feet. Even without him having to say anything, the same words spilled free from the mouths. It was frustratingly annoying. He presses his lips into a tight line, and glared down at his feet, fuming to himself.

"There's no proof of that," he grunted.

James stared at him, eyes narrowing further, "What did you say? I can't hear you, speak up. Don't mumble your words, Severus."

Severus clenched his teeth, he glared at James, "I said, there's no proof that happened. Not even of the battle that supposedly happened in this castle. It's not even documented in any textbooks. That story should be taken with a grain of salt."

"You would say that," Sirius snorted, "Little snakes sticks together."

Professor McGonagall returns to the group before anybody could speak further. She whipped through the doors, her long cloak dancing along behind her and she straightens her pointed hat. Her eyes move across everyone before she smiled down at them. Then without a word, she taped her wand against the doors, and they slid open; revealing the main hall. Immediately everyone bursts forth with wonder, whispering and murmuring. They are led into the great hall, four long tables full of students eagerly smiled at them as they walk straight down the middle. Tables split apart by colour into the different houses. Red like fire. Green like grass. Blue like the sky. Yellow like the sun. So Beautiful.

Lining up at the base of a platform, Professor McGonagall made her way to the middle where all the other professors sat behind her, watching with interest at all the new students. Severus runs his eyes across them, seeing Professor Slughorn makes him grimace. The man had failed in so many ways for him, and seeing him, made Severus clench his hands. However, it was Headmaster Dumbledore that truly took the cake. After doing all the old man's dirty work, doing everything for him and then seeing him again, like this, made Severus want to scream. He wanted scream, shout and throw hexes out, but that wouldn't do. Not like this, not in a hall filled with bursting students. Besides, Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't even know him yet.

"I will call your name, and you will sit on this stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall spoke, raising up an old tattered hat in one hand and holding a long sheet of parchment in the other.

Severus jumped, even though he knew it was coming. He had sat through so many of these, and it was incredibly bewildering to be sorted again. It only ever happens once in a lifetime, and Severus was going to be sorted for a second time.

One by one, the students approached Professor McGonagall. They would sit on the stool looking incredibly nervous, and almost like they were about to burst. The sorting hat would be placed onto the heads, sometimes it would be incredibly simple. The hat would touch their head for a mere second before shrinking out their house, while other times, the hat would jerk the student's heads around, clearly debating with the student before finally bellowing out their chosen house.

"Lily Evans!"

The girl let out a meek yelp. Her clammy hand clenching his so tightly, and it took her a few minutes before moving. She looked nervously at Severus. He tried to smile in return, because she honestly didn't have anything worry about. Lily would have a fine year, in fact, all her years would fine. She would never have to worry about any bullies, in fact, her life at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor would be perfect.

Stepping up to the stool, Lily sits with her back ramrod straight. Professor McGonagall smiled sweetly down at her, sensing how nervous the flaming haired girl was. The Professor places the sorting hat onto Lily's head. Lily's emerald eyes flicker down to catch Severus in her gaze, and he gives her an encouraging smile.

The hat seems to be mumbling things, things that makes Lily's lips stretch into such a large smile. A wide grin.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table of lions erupted. Clapping their hands and howling as the small girl eagerly leaped off the stool. She all but skips towards the table, bouncing towards them. So many people shook her hand, welcoming her to the house of Godric Gryffindor. Severus stares after her with sadness. He had wished to be in the same house of her, but really, how would Lily fare in the house of snakes? Probably not well. She was muggleborn, and Slytherins don't take well to any muggleborn. They barely tolerate half-bloods. Slytherins were all rich, stuck up and pureblood wizards.

Lily wouldn't fit in there; not like she does in Gryffindor.

"James Potter!"

Severus's lips fall into a deep frown. He watches as the boy steps up onto the platform and how he holds himself in a completely different way than Lily had. James eyes were glowing brightly, so brightly that even Severus had to admit they looked rather pretty. James plops himself down on the stool with a wide, face-splitting grin on his face. Most likely because he got what he wanted – Lily in Gryffindor. They would be together for the rest of their lives. Lily will deny him until their fifth year, after she cuts ties with Severus and then accepts him. They have the boy straight out of Hogwarts. They would have lived happily after; if the Dark Lord hadn't tried to take over the world.

The sorting hat is placed on his head for a mere second. The hat flares up with as much pride that a hat could muster.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Once more, the house lions roared their glee. The heir of Potter eagerly ran towards his brand-new home. Laughter filled the hall at how eager the boy of gold was, sliding into the spot next to Lily as if he belonged there. He did, in some ways. Severus stared, and then avoided catching James eyes when the boy turned back to them. He didn't want to see the smug look on the boys' face.

"Severus Snape!"

A deep sigh hitches through his throat. Even thought he had done this before, and watched similar ceremonies many times, he couldn't deny the feeling of nervousness. It reared its ugly head, and spreads through his stomach. He had nobody to encourage him, nobody was waiting with him as he was one of the last in the group to be sorted. Severus took a step forward, feeling his heavy feet drag himself toward the platform hesitantly, like there were heavy chains that held him to the floor, and lowered himself onto the stool.

"Ah, well, well, a Prince?" effused the sorting hat, "I haven't seen a Prince in a long time, not since young Eileen. Oh yes-yes. I remember your mother. A kind little thing she was. Shame she left the wizarding world, your mother was a great witch."

Severus swallowed thickly, is shoulders were hunched, as the hat jerked his head around to the left and right. Speaking smoothly in simple riddles, the hat continued its wordy barrage.

"Eileen was a Slytherin. That house made her into such a great, and powerful witch. Suppose you are to follow her footsteps, yes? You would become such a great wizard too, yes-yes," the hat purred out, the ends of itself fluttering as it spoke, "No doubt about that at all. I see where you must go now, young Severus Snape."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The house of snakes wasn't as loud as the house of lions when they are given a new snake. But they did make some noise. They clapped with care, but there was no whistling or howling. Not even hissing like the snakes they represented. Salazar Slytherin's house clapped their hands, staring at him with a look of indifference. A look of judgement that said he better not disappoint them.

Severus quickly sat himself at the nearest empty space at the Slytherin table and curled in on himself; nobody welcomed him. Instead they all turned back to the front, curious to see who else was snake. Severus himself looked across the grand hall, his eyes finding Lily immediately. The girl was too busy talking to another Gryffindor to notice him but when his eyes flickered, he met a pair of golden eyes glaring at him.

James scrawls at him. His jaw squared as he scrunched his nose up in disgust.

'Snivelling Slimy Snake, Snivellius,' he mouthed with purpose.

Severus gulped. He immediately ripped his eyes away and looked down at the empty green plate set on the table in front of him. His ears rang with noise, as his eyes watered. Of course. Everything was going exactly as it did before. Maybe it really had just been a nightmare. A vision of his future. How terrible of a life he had, a life he was given that was filled to the brim with repugnance.

He followed behind the rest of Slytherins as they made their way down to the common room. He kept his head down, hardly listening to Narcissa Black – the future mother of Draco Malfoy – as she led the new Snakes to their chambers. Narcissa explained to them in a dry, and deadpan voice that Slytherin house expected nothing but their absolute best and they had better not disappoint; the consequences of not measuring up implied in her cold stare. Severus had experienced fair share of those consequences, none of them were pleasurable, and he tried to ignore the burgeoning memories.

However, walking through the dungeons, he couldn't deny feeling the small sense of home budding in his chest. The dungeons had been his haven, for a little while at least before he was betrayed. His eyes flickered up, eyeing the other new snakes as they spoke to one another. Once he would have tried to join in the conversation, at least back during his first time. Before the marauders taunts and jibes had reached the ears of his own house, the Slytherins had accepted him with pointed eyes – especially when he began to earn points, but eventually jealousy stole their hearts and in turn they regarded him with distain.

His eyes swiped past a dungeon golem, though the little statue didn't move until he blinked. When Severus blinked, he found the golem in another pose. Even now, he found it amusing. How many times had he saw this? Too many to count, but it was still funny to see. Different to the moving portraits that covered the halls about the castle and the tower where the Gryffindor common room lay. Slytherin had golems littered about, ones that moved about when not being seen, but would stand still as stone when they were within eyesight. Once or twice, Severus had played games with the Slytherin golems. The only things that would give him the time of day.

Slytherin's chambers were underground. Severus already knew they were located deep in the dungeons of the castle and hidden behind a statue of snakes, similar to the basilisk that was also hidden within the castle. That first password was something that Severus would never forget; it had granted him access to the house that would hold him during those hellish years. But he wouldn't make a single friend in Slytherin, only finding acquaintance with people who would tolerate him. The wizards he shared the dorm with.

At the end of the corridor was a statue. A rather large and beautiful statue of a woman that was surrounded by other statues and golems. Her body was thin and lean, her lower half disappearing into the swirl of a snake's body. Her long hair flared up around her face, forming into many smaller snakes. Her lips were pulled into a half smile, one that said she knew of a great secret and her eyes said she would curse you within a second if she wanted too.

"Welcome," the statue spoke, her voice as smooth as silk.

Narcissa came to a smooth stop in front of the woman. She dusted off her skirt, and straightened her back, her eyes half-lidded as if she was bored, "Madam Medusa. I greet you again," she said, bowing her head in respect to the protector of Slytherin.

"Narcissa Black. The prefect of Slytherin," the statue spoke, "I know of all my Slytherins. Even the newer ones. If you wish for entry, then you shall need to answer my riddle."

Narcissa leaned her head back, "The riddle changes every six months. If you do not know the answer, then you do not deserve to bask in glory that is Slytherin."

Madam Medusa's hair moved slowly, "The maximum amount of venom released with one bite can kill about hundred people. May it be muggleborn or pureblood. Interestingly, none of the recorded incidents of bitten purebloods have been fatal," she spoke, "What snake is thee?"

The prefect of Slytherin turned to face the new Slytherins, "Well? Would anybody like to step up? You are a Slytherin and this is what is expected of you. Do not tell me we have pathetic snakes this year."

Severus glanced around. Once he saw that nobody was going to take on the statues challenge, he stepped forward. He knew all the riddles; he had even set some himself in the future.

"Inland Taipan."

Madam Medusa smirked and the snakes about her head gave a pleased hiss "You may have entry."

Narcissa looked down at Severus dark eyes, "Well, I don't expect anything better from a Slytherin but don't expect any praise. That was one of our easiest."

He nodded his head. Easiest? Not really. He knew there was some easier riddles in that statue, but he wasn't about to insult Narcissa Black. Not with how much stigma she was facing at Hogwarts at this moment of time. So he, with the new Slytherins – who all let out grumbles of jealousy – followed her into the newly opened chamber. The archway into the common room was composed of the richest dark marble and lined with little flames of green. Inside the chamber was just as he remembered, and it brought a pinch of relief, a sense of home.

The Slytherin common room was wide and spacious. There was no carpet, but the space was floored with black marble and lit with candles of green flames that were littered about. Black leather couches were spread around the centre of the room, with a large table between them. Dark bookshelves were fitted about in the corners of the room, and thick green curtains were also tied to the walls, though they bracketed no windows – being underground as they were.

"Girls are to the left, and boys to the right. Each dorm will have four students inside. Your names will be listed on the doors. Your trunks are already at your door," Narcissa stated, gesturing her hands between two large black iron doors, "If boys are caught trying to enter the girls' section without invitation, you will spend a whole month throwing up hair balls and have the nastiest spots all over your body to let everyone know what you've been up to, so I suggest you spare yourself – and the rest of Slytherin house – the embarrassment of it."

Severus didn't miss what was implied, Narcissa had said if a boy is caught, however Severus had learnt – after watching an elder Slytherin attempt to sneak into the girl's dorm – it was a bit of a Machiavellian wording. The door to the girl's dormitory was actually cursed, male blood passing through the entry without being specifically invited would trigger the spell – Slytherins pervert curse. He grimaced as he remembered what it had looked like, it was a good thing Severus was not interested in girls.

Upon entering the door that had his name written in shiny silver, Severus awkwardly peered around the room. It was circular, with four poster beds plastered around. Their trunks at the base of the bed.

"Which bed is whose?" Evan Rosier asked, following Severus into the room.

Severus didn't even have to look at his trunk. He sat on the edge of the bed where he would be sleeping for the next few years, "The trunks. Our trunks are at the base of the bed…"

"That makes it easier," Donovan Avery says, finding his bed easily. That left just Adlen Mulciber.

These were the three boys he would hang with and who Lily would continuously tell him not to. The only ones that would talk to him later in the years after the rumours were spread. When the name Snivellius was plastered all over the castle.

Severus laid down in his bed. He pulled the emerald-green curtains shut, the same shade of Lily's eyes. He pulled the quilts over his head and whimpered. What was happening? Why was he here? What was the point of this? Was he to relive through all these years of torture? How cruel.

He clenched his eyes shut. He inhaled sharply. Everything was happening exactly as it had in his vision, that nightmare on the train. Severus was destined to die, to give up everything for the greater good. To be alone for the rest of his life.

Destined to be nothing more than Snivellius.

It took him a few minutes to get his bearings. His mind tingled again, the feeling of a thick quilt slipping over his skull as the sensation of sleep was yanked out from under him. The feeling of waking up exhausted to the bone washed over him. The ache of his body made him whine as he shifted and wondered if he had sat up during the night. His shoulder hurt a lot, the same spot where he had been bitten and killed. Eyes still closed; he rubs his sore shoulder.

"Severus?" a familiar voice called worriedly.

Severus makes a groan, his eyes slowly opening. He blinks once, then twice. A face was almost against his, their noses almost touching. A familiar, pale, and cherry-shaped face with very familiar massive emerald jewels for eyes. The cherry lips were settled into a worry pout, and her hand touched his forehead.

"Oh my god! Are you sick Severus?" Lily gasped.

Straightening himself, Severus stared at Lily in confusion. He rubbed the back of his head; his neck had a stiff knot at the base of his skull.

"Lily?" he mumbled, "What are you doing down here?"

Lily frowned even deeper, "I was only gone a moment. How can you doze off so fast? Did you not sleep last night? Me neither, I was just too excited! But I wasn't expecting you to fall asleep on the train."

Raising an eyebrow, Severus leant back. His eyes rank over his best friend in pure confusion. She was wearing that black skirt, and grey sweater, the grey robes hanged over her body. That wasn't right. They had transformed into the Gryffindor red when she was sorted.

"I…what?"

Lily shook her head, "Have you eaten yet? Oh gosh, you haven't, have you? You didn't eat since yesterday, after dinner with us! Damn. I should have grabbed something for you! How stupid of me!" she grumbled, hitting herself as she spoke.

"I… what? Lily?" Severus blinked, "Have… how… we were at Hogwarts and you were sorted in Gryffindor and I… I was in Slytherin!"

Lily stood up straight. She straightened her clothes before plopping down next to him, and bright smile taking over her lips, and she wrapped an arm around him. She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Ah, that was just a dream, Severus," she pipped, "A nightmare. It's alright. I'm right here with you. I'm sure we won't be separated at Hogwarts."

Severus found himself back on the Hogwarts Express. Seated back in the corner chair to the window. He looked at Lily again. She was dressed in the grey robes that told him she hadn't been sorted yet. How could this have happened?

The day had reset itself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading! I hope you will give me a comment! I love reading comments, and seeing what people think! Like I said at the top, depending on if I get any comments, I will either update in a few days or I just won't. 
> 
> P.S I have been getting a few comments on how Severus isn’t as bitter as he should be. That’s he’s yo weak and whiny, whimpy, and I just have to say that I disagree. My Severus is based on what I thought of him, what I like about him and I am not going to change it because you want him to be an ‘bitter, OP-like man’! I like my Severus, and won’t be changing him!


	2. The Golden Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from the view of Severus being overwhelmed. Severus has never been shown real love before. The love a mother and father should show their child. He hadn't even felt the touch of affection until now. He is not proud to admit how he reacted to it, and is actually quite ashamed of it. Thank Merlin nobody will remember how he acted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Merlin! I wasn't expecting so many of you! Thank you so much! I think this story might be longer then 10, haha, as I planned out four arcs. Severus will be going through a bunch of hoops! Whoop! Poor Sevy! I hope he'll do alright. 
> 
> This chapter will have Sirius/Severus in it! But don't worry James will be back as main lover next chapter, sort off.
> 
> I'm blown away at how many comments I got! 20! Damn! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I almost didn't post this story because I wasn't sure if it was good enough. You guys are amazing! I really do hope you like the direction this story is taking. Don't worry, there is three more chapters of this loop then we will be moving on. You've probably figured out after reading this chapter what two of the next chapters will be like. The third one will be a bit different!
> 
> I've spoken with people on their view of Lily. I didn't realize she wasn't that much popular as character. A lot of people dislike her for how she acted with Severus. I'm blown away at that. All the original characters are somehow related to canon characters. I did some research, and there isn't anybody other then the 'Marauder group' that are listed at Hogwarts during the 1971. So I'm rolling with original characters + logic. 
> 
> This was edited by restlessscribblr! A massive thank you for all the hard work you've done!

**House of Gold**

Severus Snape had expected an easy time when he finally died. He had expected being able to move on in peace and look forward to a new life. A new world, that he hopes would be so different to this. He was not expecting to wake up in a seemingly empty room and a heartful woman giving him a second chance. A dream, within a dream, within a dream. Could that explain this?

He had died in the Shrieking Shack, the boy looking over him. He had died, or at least he thought he had, and trusted in that. Then he had awakened to a woman like no-other, who spoke to him like a grandmother would to their precious grandchild. Her voice filled to the brim with such warmth that he felt shameful to be on the receiving end of it. She had put him back to sleep, and what followed next might have just been his worst nightmare. Having to relive something like that, to relive the beginning of his downfall. Of losing Lily and never being able to make something for himself. At first, he had expected it had been a nightmare like Lily had suggested, just a pathetic dream. He had woken up on the Hogwarts Express, getting ready to attend Hogwarts for the first, Lily seated next to him and bursting with excitement. Everything had gone its course, just like the vision or dream. He met the marauders again, and was greeted with nothing but hostility, and then they were sorted – Severus to Slytherin, Lily to Gryffindor.

Severus thought that was it.

"Severus?" Lily pouted.

Severus swallowed thickly. He glanced at her awkwardly. She was still staring at him with concern. Her curls of flaming red laid around her face in perfect loops. Her emerald eyes shimmering as she inspected him for the signs of sickness.

"Do you feel lightheaded?" she asked, "Is your nose stuffy? I know how quickly you can get sick. You get colds like a bee gets it's honey." Her cherry lips were settled into a worried pout, and her hand touched his forehead.

"Lily?" he mumbled, "Where are we?"

The girl sits back from him, "What do you mean? We're on Hogwarts Express! Oh gosh, you really are sick. Hang on, I'll get some tissues!" she gasped, leaping to her feet, moving towards her trunk.

"Hogwarts Express… again…" he muttered.

"Again?" Lily peered down at him, clocking her head cutely, "Oh Severus. You were dreaming! I've dreamt of Hogwarts ever since I got my letter too."

Severus's mouth was dry. He trembled a little on the seat and stared up at her. Was it a dream? A dream within a dream… within a dream? If so, what could it have meant? Wizards don't get dreams like that without a reason. Maybe it was warning him about something? But what? He wasn't sure. There was so much to unpack there. The Dark Lord, Death Eaters, and the mysterious woman.

"Have you eaten yet? Oh gosh, you haven't eaten since yesterday, after you had dinner with us, have you? Oh, I knew I should have grabbed something extra on the way out, how stupid of me." she grumbled, putting her hands on her hips.

Severus gazed up at her. He opened his mouth, to protest when suddenly his stomach answered for him by letting out a hungry growl. This amused Lily, the grin on her face was one of the widest he had seen. Severus flushed a dark red, and bowed his head, picking at the loose string of his old grey sweater.

"Do you want Pumpkin pasty?" Lily chimed, her eyes widening with excitement, "Oh gosh, I can't wait to eat them! I want to try all the magical food."

How could this have happened. It was just so unreal. In all his life, no spell or potion he knew of could do this. Maybe a time turner but as far as he knew, they all had been destroyed in the Ministry. How was he reliving this, not once, not twice, but a third time? Was it really just a dream, a nightmare? A horrible shiver ran through him at the thought and he jumped when arms suddenly wrapped around him. Severus head springs up to see Lily hugging him tightly, she gently pets him on the back of his head. That smile still on her face.

"Are you still thinking about your dream?" Lily smiles sweetly, "It was just a dream, Severus, don't worry. It's just a nightmare. It must be pretty scary to be going to a brand-new place! Hogwarts is one of the most magical places on earth, it's no wonder you're getting nervous it."

"I promise, no matter what, even if we're sorted into different houses, we'll be together!" she added.

Severus felt his face heat up, eyes watering again. Those words meant so much to him. He stared up at the girl, a smile appearing across his lips. Yes, it must have been just a dream - a nightmare. Finally going to Hogwarts must have him all scattered, making him so nervous that he had such a dream. Of course, only his brain would have such a complicated dream.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, letting out a quiet laugh when Lily beamed. She just loved it when he admits she was right.

"Of course I am! Who do you take me for!" Lily laughed, "Now then, how about we get something to fill our stomachs – how do you feel about pumpkin pasties? They sound so delicious!"

Severus, still smile, watched as the girl eagerly began to list all the treats she couldn't help to try. Every item she listed off; he hadn't tried before either. Eileen had passed away before she could introduce her son to much of anything in wizard world. He would love to try the sweets with Lily, but he just couldn't. He had no money, and Severus hated to be a burden to his friend. His father had gone out drinking the night prior, leaving Severus out on the porch and – as expected – the man hadn't left anything out for Severus the next morning. Severus flinched as he thought about it. Was it ridiculous that he was hoping to find something this morning? Maybe a note, just anything to let him know his father would have missed him, even just a bit.

"I'm sure you'll get to try them all," Severus piped.

Lily beamed beautifully, "Yeah, I will! And you'll try them all with me!"

"Oh, um…Lily," he sighed quietly. He hated having to explain it to her, he preferred shying away, but Lily was the sort of person who doesn't allow that to happen, "Y-You know that, um…"

Lily hugs him tightly, swing an arm around her shoulders. His smaller body was crushed to her side within a blink. She rests her head on top of his and hummed quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it," she sternly said, "I'll pay for all of it."

"Lily! Gosh. Y-You can't do that! And I can't expect you too!" Severus spluttered.

Lily laughed, "Don't worry! You can pay me back when you're rich and famous, just don't forget about me, alright!"

Nose scrunching up, Severus shyly smiled. His fingers twisting together, "I could never forget you Lily. You're my best friend…"

"Of course I am! And I'm the best you'll ever have!" she chimed, sticking her nose up pridefully. She eyed him for a good second, before the two burst into giggles, slouching against one another, and laughing until they couldn't breathe.

It was good. Severus couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like that. Even after his dream, a dream that crushed him in more ways than one. Even now, that he was trying to pay attention to what was going on, he felt a horrible sense of Deja vu. Severus tried to ignore it, but even the conversation he was having with Lily sent that sensation through him.

It had happened before. He had lived through it before, and a small voice inside him told him that he had. That his 'dream' wasn't a dream. But he was trying so hard to ignore it. Maybe his dream was the first time he woke up on the train, but everything that happened before was his earlier life. Maybe this was a new life for him? The gears in his head clanked against one another as they desperately tried to figure out what was happening. How he could possibly be sitting on Hogwarts Express with Lily again.

Swiftly something unseen pressed against his guts. A shiver ran up his spine, and his hands clenched at his knees as a thought filled his mind. Could this be his punishment? To live through the day that started this ball of pain rolling, over and over? He had done a lot of terrible things in his past life, sure it might have been for the greater good, but he had hurt many people. He had killed and destroyed families. This must be his punishment.

Cursed to live through the same small events over and over. He'll be sorted into Slytherin and watch helplessly as his only friend is placed into Gryffindor. Gryffindor will take Lily in happily, while Slytherin will look at him with disgust.

Severus sighed; his eyes fluttered shut. This was his sentence, to make up for his crimes. A sinking feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach and he doubted there would be anything he could about it. Maybe that is who the woman is. His warren, the woman who was to put him in a cage and throw away the key.

That sounded right to his scattered brain.

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice called, knocking on the train door. It slid open and a familiar face poked his head in, "Um. If you don't mind, can we seat in here? Everywhere else is full."

Lily peered up at James. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she took in his form, the smile on her lips was a shy one but an also friendly one. She held her head high, and ran her eyes across James, Sirius, and Lupin.

"Maybe. Is that alright Severus?" she questioned, leaning against his side, "We don't have to, if you don't want too."

Severus, for the first time, lifted his eyes. Catching James eyes, something he wasn't able to do the first or second time, the two stare at one another. It was so strange to see curiosity in those eyes rather than disdain and disgust; James even had a friendly smile on his lips too. Severus wondered how long that will last, before it turns into a horrible sneer. Perhaps it was the moment he learns of Severus intention of joining Slytherin.

"Is he alright?" James asked.

Severus heart lodged itself into his throat at the knock of their sliding glass train door. He was almost too afraid to look up when he heard it sliding open. Red hair flicked close to his eyes as Lily spun her head around to look at the intruders. Muffled, familiar voices wiggled in his ears and Severus clenched his eyes shut.

"Is he alright?" consoled James, "We can leave if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"I-I'm fine," Severus forced out dryly.

Lily smiled, and pats Severus on the leg, "Okay then! You guys can join us!"

The boys scattered into the apartment. They let out of a sigh of relief and plopped down onto the seats in the compartment. James sat right next to Lily, the smile on his face growing as he takes in her appearance. It seems to embarrass the girl, who leans closer to Severus. Sirius lets out a tired groan and sits down across from Severus. When the two catch each other's eyes, Sirius sends him an awkward smile. Lupin joins, placing himself next to Sirius again. He lays back and closes his eyes, seeming to fall asleep immediately.

"Oh. Don't worry about Lupin," Sirius suddenly said, noticing Severus staring.

Severus felt his face heat up. Especially when Lupin opens his eyes to look at him. Severus quickly looked down, his eyes narrowing at a spot on his trousers. His face becoming hotter than before, he was not worrying about the stupid werewolf. Severus would never worry for that mutt, not since he had almost ripped Severus apart.

"I'm fine," Lupin spoke gently, a kind smile on his lips, "I'm just tired."

"Stressful night?" Sirius asked.

Lupin nodded. A faraway look in his gentle hazelnut eyes, "Something like that."

Severus found himself staring again. Lupin. Yes, he had a lot against the other boy. The boy who was supposed to be nicest of the Marauders, the one that had many students, girls or boys, throwing themselves at him. Sure, James and Sirius had the same, but Lupin had always been a bit different. Severus supposed it was because of the boy's gentle voice, and soft eyes. How he seemed to always be willing to listen and help, no matter who you were, well, unless you were greasy Snivellius. Lupin never lifted a finger to stop anyone from hurting him.

It was something that Severus only now realized he was still upset about.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans," Lily's voice filled the awkward air. Her eyes were pointed towards James as she speaks, clocking her head cutely, "And this is Severus Snape. We're both really excited about attending Hogwarts."

James nodded in agreement. The smile on his face was wider than normal, "Hogwarts truly is an amazing place. I'm really excited about attending it too. I'm James. James Potter."

"My name is Sirius Black, and this Remus Lupin," Sirius added, nudging Lupin as he spoke. Lupin groans quietly but smiles friendly at Lily.

Lily beams at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm really anxious about attending Hogwarts, so I hope you all will forgive me for my muck ups," she said, pushing a loose red hair behind her ear as she spoke, "I'm warning you guys now, I'll probably mispronounce and mix up the most common knowledge."

James gently placed a hand onto her shoulder, "You're a muggleborn?"

"Yeah. It's embarrassing, I know," Lily looked down. She twirled her hands together and flushed shyly.

James frowned, "Why is it embarrassing?"

"Because…I know nothing about the wizarding world. Common knowledge to you guys, is new to me," Lily says softly, looking away nervously, "I'm still trying to get my head around some things."

Lily whimpered softly, "It's a little hard at times honestly."

"How did your family react when you received your letter?" Sirius asked. He leant forward and moved about to make himself more comfortable on the cushions.

Lupin eyed Lily silently, and smiled wistfully, "I bet they were pretty surprised? Perhaps expected it to be a prank?"

"Yes!" she squealed, "That's exactly right! They did think it was a prank. There's this family with a troubled boy up the road, he liked to pull awful pranks around the neighbourhood. They suspected it was him, but then a bunch of letters shot through our windows, chimney and letter slot. Every little opening had a letter spitting out, they had to accept it after that!"

Severus felt his lips twitch into a smile. The memory of that made him chuckle quietly. He remembered Lily running full speed around to his house. Her flaming red hair was a mess, and her eyes was wide. She gapped like a fish, screaming out that her house was being attacked by owls and letters! She had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him around to show him. By the time Lily finally opened her letter, his own had appeared through the Evans' letter slot.

Unlike Lily, Severus had discovered magic a little earlier. He found an old book with the simplest of spells written inside it, hidden in Eileen old belongings. Severus had snatched it up before his father noticed during the big clean out; back when his father was throwing out her belongings or selling them. Severus had snuck it away and hidden it.

However, when Severus lifted his eyes from his hands, he felt his face heat once more. Not just Lily was grinning at him, the other boys were looking at him too. How horrifying.

"Severus, he was there for me!" Lily gasped, moving up to him and cuddling his smaller form into her arms, "We're best friends! Friends since we were little, and it turns out he was a wizard too!"

Lupin smiled gently, "That was lucky."

Lily nodded eagerly, "Yes, I don't know what I would have done without him by my side."

"L-Lily, you're embarrassing me," Severus whispered, trying to unglue her from him. Normally, he adored it when she gave him attention and affection, hugging him and even teasing him about how small he is compared to her. However, when the three boys that bullied him every day were watching, it was too much.

Lily smirked, ruffling his messy hair, "I can't help it! You're so small! And cute!"

"I'm not cute," he snapped, face still hot.

"I dunno, I might have to agree with her," Sirius suddenly said casually, eyeing the way Severus stiffened up, and grinned; clearly enjoying his reaction.

The feeling of horror filled him. Severus gave a double take at the boy who had never once made a comment like that to him before. Never in his life had Severus been called cute by anyone but Lily, and that was way before Severus had called her a 'mudblood'. The way Sirius stared back had him spluttering, like he was challenging him.

Severus's nose scrunched up, and he leaned as far back as he could, "I-I request you don't call me that again, please…" he mumbled quietly, his voice shaky.

Sirius grinned, "Well that depends on the situation."

Severus bites back a snort. Sirius was teasing him and being so friendly because he doesn't know what a 'slimy, greasy git' Severus was yet. None of them knew he wanted to be sorted in to Slytherin, or well, that he was going to be sorted into Slytherin. There was no doubt about that.

Lupin smiled kindly, pushing Sirius back when the boy went to get up. Probably to tease Severus more, "You're a muggleborn too?"

Severus awkwardly looked at the boy. He bites on his bottom lip, "Um. N-Not exactly. My mum, she was a witch and my dad's a muggle…so I'm a half-blood."

"Ah, I see," Lupin nodded, "Well, that doesn't define you. Either of you."

Lily smiled at him, "That's what I say! Severus has been so scared about how everyone will treat him. He told me some witches and wizards won't take well to us."

Immediately Severus looked at Lily. Had he told her that? He doesn't recall doing so, but he could have. So much has happened, so many years had passed. It was very possible; he could have just forgotten about it.

"Don't worry about the purebloods," James snorted, his nose twitching as he spoke, "They're just stuck up. I think you both will be alright; you'll have us around!"

Lily smiled so sweetly at James that Severus almost rolled his eyes, "That's very kind, thank you. But I'm more worried about Severus. He's never been very outspoken before; this is the most I've heard him speak to anybody but me."

"Ah, a boy of few words?" Sirius chuckled.

Lily nodded her head, "Exactly. But he's incredibly smart. He may not speak much, but he's got a lot going on in his head."

"Hey, don't worry Severus," James said, leaning forward and shooting him a wide grin, "If anybody bothers you, let me know. I'll set them straight."

Severus narrowed his eyes. Unsure of how to reply to them. He opened his mouth then locked it shut. James was one of his biggest bullies. The one who would bother him the most. Severus wondered how James would have reacted to that if he said as much. He snapped out of thought when Lily nudged him with her elbow. It was then that he realized he must have glared because James looked a bit put out.

"Thank you for that!" Lily chimed, "I'm sure Severus appreciates it."

"Um, you're pretty lucky, to be coming to Hogwarts with a friend," Lupin spoke, cutting through the tension in the air.

Lily nodded, please to have something else to talk about, "I am, I don't know what I'd do without him! I can't imagine what it would be like having nobody with you and going through this alone, it just seems so horrible."

James smiled brightly, and kindly. He places an arm around her shoulders again, but this time he doesn't yank her away from Severus' side. Instead, he glances at Severus with a strange look, something he hadn't seen before, and Severus has seen many things reflected in James eyes. This was the first time he's seen that emotion, and he had no idea what it was.

"I wouldn't worry about that firecracker. Most people here are quick to make friends," James comforted, a soft laugh hitching through his lips.

"Firecracker?" Lily giggled, "That's a first. I've never been called that before."

A disgusting sense of déjà vu filled him. Severus wondered if that is the moment Lily developed her crush? He knew James had a massive thing for her and would chase after her for most of their years at Hogwarts, but Lily always let him down. She had admitted to him once that she did in fact have a crush on James, much to Severus' disdain. Lily didn't do anything about it until after she cut ties with him.

"It's my nickname!" James exclaimed excitedly, puffing his chest out, "My Dad used to call my mum that when they were at Hogwarts."

Lily gasped, "Your parents went to Hogwarts?"

Severus looked away. He already knew this, had already heard James drone on about that nickname, but it was the first time he had heard James explain its origins. He supposed this must be the moment James developed his crush on Lily as well.

"The best?" Severus mumbled to himself, after hearing James rave about the qualities of Gryffindor house again. He had a thing or two to say about that; Gryffindor was far from being the best house in his opinion, but every house has their own advantages. He never really enjoyed hearing students argue among themselves about which one was the best, and which one was the worst.

When it comes to the worse, one house is always thrown under the bus. Just thinking about it, Severus felt a perk of irritation crawl up his back. Sure he would favour Slytherin, being its head of the house and all, but he hated hearing the students demean an entire house. It reminded him of himself, to be better than what people thought. To disprove them of everything they had originally thought. It was strange now, but he had long since realized the similarities between him and the house.

Severus wiggled his nose at the thought. Back then, he had been so thankful he hadn't been sorted into another house. As the years went by, he realized what a horrible thought that was. Sure, he somewhat liked being in Slytherin but his time at Hogwarts might have been so much better if he was sorted into another house. Anything but Gryffindor of course. Severus didn't think he could survive being a Gryffindor.

What was he thinking? He would always be sorted into Slytherin. Why the hell was he considering being sorted into another house? It was impossible.

"Don't tell me you want to be in Slytherin?" Sirius interrupted his thoughts. Severus lifted his attention tiredly; he wasn't that interested in hearing them talk about Slytherin. But what was surprising was the fact Sirius didn't seem to be directing it to Lily like before, but to him.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "You made a face. What's wrong with Gryffindor? You can't possibly want to be a Slytherin, do you?"

"I, um, well…" Severus trailed off, nervousness chewing up his spine once again. His ears burned as he waited for the cruel words that was sure to follow.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius gasped, "You do!"

Severus shuddered, "I-I never said that!" he squealed out.

Sirius snorted, "Well you didn't deny it either."

"Hey, leave him alone," Lily huffed, glaring at Sirius threading, "So what? What's up with all these houses? Why does it matter what house we're sorted into?"

"Oh it matters," Sirius grumbled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

Lily makes a face him, "Severus explained the houses to me a little. He said each house represents what the founders valued." she says firmly, listing off the qualities each house favours before turning to Severus.

"Is that right? Severus?" Lily questioned, leaning against Severus again.

James hummed loudly, he taps his chin in thought before his nose twitches with disdain, "Lily, you're a muggleborn, right?"

"Well, what's that got to do with anything?" Lily chimed cutely, "Like I said, Severus explains everything I need to know."

"I'm not saying Severus hasn't kept you up to date or anything," James said quickly and then smiled brightly. Lily couldn't help but returned it with a smile of her own, "But I'm sure there are things he doesn't know, maybe that is what all this is!"

With a kind, friendly grin, James leant forward. His eyes twinkled as he looked between Sirius and Severus, "Perhaps Severus doesn't quite understand the stigma around the houses! As friends, we should enlighten him. I'm sure this was just a massive misunderstanding."

"I think you're right, James," Lily sweetly said, turning to Severus, "You don't really want to be sorted into a dangerous house, right Severus?"

Severus opened and then shut his mouth. Finding everyone looking at him once again, expectantly. Heat returned his cheeks, and his body stiffened up. Annoyance flooded his body and his eyes narrowed into slits

"I never said I wanted to be sorted into Slytherin!" he finally burst out.

James held his hands up in responsive, "I never said you wanted to either! We just want to, um, protect you? Yeah, that's right! Like Lily said, she worries for you and all that."

"If you don't want to be sorted into Slytherin, then what do you want to be sorted into?" Sirius asked, cutting in before James could continue to babble in an attempt to impress Lily.

If he didn't want to be to be sorted into Slytherin, then what house would it be? Good question Sirius Black! He grumbled to himself. He curled in tightly, pulling his arms to his front as he levelled Sirius with a dry look in return to his glare.

"How about we hear more about the houses?" Lupin suggested friendly, "I'm sure Lily and Severus would like to know more before making their final decision?"

James nodded. He grinned widely, winking at Lily who blushed, "Right, Lupin is right. Let's talk more about the houses! Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, each named after their founders; Godric Gryffindor, the lions of bravery - Rowena Ravenclaw, the eagles of intelligence - Helga Hufflepuff, the badgers of, well, things I guess! And er, Salazar Slytherin, the snakes of cunning!"

"What was that about Hufflepuff? Helga Hufflepuff?" Lily gasped, excitement flaring through her. She jumped a bit on the cushions, "The badgers of what?"

James sheepishly smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "Hard work, loyalty and other things like that."

"Honestly," Sirius began, snorting loudly, "Hufflepuff is considered the most, unfavourable house. After Slytherins. They're not as bad as Slytherins at all, like oranges and apples really. But it's basically the house left for the wizards and witches that aren't special enough for the other houses."

"If you get into that, then you know you don't have any other qualities worth working for," he added with a shrug.

Lily gasped, "You can't be serious," she said, spinning her head around to James.

"I'm sorry," James mumbled, "It's true thought I'm not trying to be mean."

Severus's eyes narrowed. Throughout the years he had listened to wizards and witches make some sort of comment about Hufflepuff. How often had he heard those same words – spoken about him - used against a house. At least they were nicer about it, then when those words were pointed at him.

"Well I want to be sorted into Hufflepuff!" Severus found himself bursting out.

It took his brain a few minutes to catch up to his mouth and when it did, Severus felt his face pale. He spluttered a little, and shoved himself further back into the seat, pulling his legs up onto the cushion. He had simply couldn't put up with more bad mouthing of Hufflepuff. The house of the golden badger was the kindest of all four houses. Severus face turned whiter, and he rested his chin on top of his knees.

Severus had never thought about be sorted into another house. Especially not Hufflepuff. What was he thinking? Why would he saw that of all things for?

"Hufflepuff?" James repeated gently, "The house of loyalty and hard work? I didn't mean anything bad by what I said about it earlier, it's just…what's said. Hufflepuffs are really nice, and kind though. Always willing to help."

Lily cooed, "They sound lovely!"

Sirius hummed. He smirked, and stretched out, "I don't see why you just didn't say so? If you wanted to be a Hufflepuff so badly, why not just say that instead of making me believe you wanted to be a slimy snake? A sweet little badger suits you better," he said with a shrug, "I have to say…it's cuter."

Severus's eyes widened, before they narrowed, "Do not call me cute!"

"Hufflepuff," Lily repeated thoughtfully. She hummed cutely, "I suppose Hufflepuff might be inclusive, dedication, patience, loyalty and fair play. A strong moral code, and a sense of right and wrong. That certainly sounds like you Severus."

James grinned widely and nodded his head, almost dumbly, "And if anybody gives you slack, I'll set them straight. Guess us lions will have to protect our badger."

"I don't need protecting. Especially not by a bunch of obnoxious lions," Severus huffed, crossing his arms, "E-Even if I am a, um, badger."

Thought it was extremely unlikely. He was a Slytherin, inside and out. No matter how many times he will have to relive this, how many times he would have to go through his punishment for all his crimes, Severus is sure he will only ever be sorted in Slytherin. His name was a massive sign. Severus Snape. If that wasn't a stereotypical Slytherin name, then he was moron.

He will be a Slytherin. No matter what, and Severus wouldn't deny the little spark of relief at that. It was his home after, no matter how cold and lonely it was.

The sorting hat will place him into Slytherin.

"What's the matter Severus?" Lily pouted, "Oh, you don't think you'll get Hufflepuff? I'm sure you will!"

"My family has all been Slytherins too, but I'm not going to be sorted there. The hat takes into count your own choice," Sirius tried to comfort but all Severus could do was flinch, "If you told the hat you want to be in Hufflepuff, it'll sort you into the house."

"I-I, um…My mother was in Slytherin," Severus looked around himself, his fingers twisting together, "A-All Princes were sorted into Slytherin…"

"Princes?" James repeated softly, "But you're not a Prince. You're a Snape. So you don't have to follow after her. You can be your own person. A Hufflepuff!"

James smiled friendly at him. It was so strange. It wasn't a smile of friendship, but something else. A smile that promised he would protect him if Severus needed. However, honestly, Severus wanted nothing to do with the Gryffindor. Even if he somehow, against all odds, was sorted into a house like Hufflepuff, Severus didn't want anything to do with James, Sirius, or Lupin. But that was all a silly thought, Severus was going to end up back in Slytherin and then he would be their target once more. No matter if they believed he didn't want to be in Slytherin or not.

"Hufflepuff or not, you'll be an amazing wizard!" Lily giggled, wrapping her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, giggling into his hair when he tried to struggle out from under her arms, "I can call you my little golden badger now!"

Severus grimaced, "L-Lily please!"

"Don't Lily me! My little badger!" Lily grinned, giggling as his face darkened.

He made a strangled sound. His eyes widening so much that they burned, and he straightened back, face flushing horribly. Severus's eyes swiped around the compartment, embarrassment building and building until it was about explode. Especially from all the amused expressions on the Gryffindors to be.

"I never thought I'd meet somebody who willingly wanted to be Hufflepuff," James hummed, "Not there is anything wrong with that. Hufflepuffs are sweet as deserts after all. It's just not what I was expecting."

Lily gasped, "Really? So Hufflepuffs are the black sheep, huh?"

"In many ways," James smiled brightly, making his face glow beautifully, "They're underestimated. Is that why you want to be in Hufflepuff, Severus?"

He jerked as James spoke his name in such a gentle tone. He swallowed thickly and looked at the boy, the boy who would one day father the chosen one. Severus dark blue eyes stared firmly at the boy, half expecting him to scoff and exclaim he was only joking. That didn't happen. James was generally staring at him in curiosity.

"I-I guess," Severus finally said, shakily, "They're the underdogs. They have to prove themselves, unlike like the other houses that have great intentions from the get-go, Hufflepuff's have to work that bit harder to show others that they are fully cable. Hufflepuff's just as good as any other house."

"That's a lovely way of putting it," Lupin complimented, "I think you'll fit right in with Hufflepuff. You're just as kind as any other Hufflepuff I've met."

Severus's eyes twitched. It was the first time Lupin had said anything nice to him without avoiding his eyes. It sent a warm sensation through him, but Severus looked down.

"The best part, Lily," James began, sending a look at Severus as he addressed the girl, "Hufflepuffs are really great people. They super kind, sweet and very loyal. They won't do anything to hurt you. I'm pretty sure, you and Severus will be good friends for a very long time."

"Severus would never leave me either way!" Lily huffed, crossing her arms and slouching back against the cushions, "We've been friends since forever, he'd never stop being my friend because of a house! Just because he's in Hufflepuff, or will be in Hufflepuff, doesn't mean I've never trusted him before!"

"You believe me, right Severus?"

Severus blinked. He stared at Lily, forced a weak smile, and he nodded his head in agreement. His chest tightened; would he and Lily still be very good friends if Severus had really been sorted into Hufflepuff. Would they have been as close as they were in the beginning. Would...would he have been welcomed into the Potter household? He winced at that. James and Lily were soul mates, they'd always end up together... there was nothing he could do about it. Yes, he wasn't in love with Lily anymore, but he wanted the best for her. Did he think James Potter was the best person for her? Hell no!

"Y-Yeah, I'll never leave her just because of a house. We're best friends," Saying the words hurt him because it was hopeful thinking. He will go to Hogwarts and be sorted into Slytherin. Everyone will quickly turn cold as ice once the hat screams that name.

Severus could already taste the disappointment.

James stared, his dark golden eyes looking between the two of them with something that Severus was unsure of, but he had a feeling deep inside him that he recognizes it. The way James eyed Lily, and how Lily grabbed onto Severus hand, the brightest grin taking over her lips. It made James hum, he sighed and then shook his head.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anyway," he said with a shrug.

Sirius stared firmly at Severus. Whatever thoughts was going through his head made Severus shudder, the smirk on the boy of Black was growing wider and wider. Something like fear bloomed within Severus's chest. What was the other boy up to now? A prank this early? He had never been pranked this early before!

"I'll be watching you, little badger."

Immediately a brilliant blush ripped over Severus's cheeks. He hunched shoulders and pressed his arms to his chest. He felt a vibration of his heart skipping a beat that made him feel dizzy. Lightheaded. He wanted anything but that. Severus would never want Sirius Black to watch him again! If he could, Severus would have shot from the compartment at that very moment.

"Do not call him that!" Lily grumbled, "Only I'm allowed to call him that!"

Laughing, Sirius hands swung up, "I didn't realize it was a bought and paid for word!" he grinned playfully, "It's just a bit fun! I don't mean anything by it. Severus looks so cute when I say it!"

"Stop!" Severus whine suddenly, "Stop calling me cute, Black!"

"Oh-Ho! Calling me by my second name? I'm so wounded!" Sirius grinned widely. He teasingly winked at him, "I'm not gonna stop calling you cute, by the way. You just are."

Lily snorted, "Severus said to stop, alright! So stop now. If you make him cry, I will hex you into next week!"

Sirius smirked, "Oh really?" his eyebrows bouncing.

James shook his head. He placed a hand gently onto Lily's shoulder, "Everything is a bit of fun Lily! We're all just itching and nervous about Hogwarts. Don't take anything Sirius say seriously. It's just a joke. Hogwarts is a big thing for all of us."

"Are you alright Severus? We can walk away now, if you want." Lily said quickly, rounding on her smaller friend.

It was the first time Lily had ever said that. It made pure warmth bloom within his chest. Severus sheepishly peered at everyone else in the department, his fingers tightening around the worn-out sweater. Would Lily really do that? Would she really allow them to walk away, and not look back, now? If he asked her too? He had a feeling James will still find a way to worm into her heart.

"It's alright… like James said, just a joke," Severus forced a strained smile.

Lily stared into Severus face. She seemed to debate his words, considering them and then her mouth cracked into a bright smile, "Alright. If you say so Severus. We are all just nervous about attending Hogwarts for the first time."

Severus shivered, as if he was cold. He wrapped his arms around himself, and kept his head down, refusing to look up. A part of him knew they wouldn't be looking at him like he was scum, like they had before. Severus wondered what type of look would be in their eyes – probably pity? So far, they had spoken like he was something to protect – something that needed to kept safe. Even Lily's voice had suddenly become much more protective since he had accidentally blurted out about wanting to be sorted into Hufflepuff and jumped to defending the house. He wouldn't have done that last time, he would have kept quiet. Why now? What had made him speak out like that?

Why Hufflepuff!

"Look!" Lily exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Severus's wrist, "The trolley's here. I'm gonna go grab the pumpkin pasties now!"

Severus looked at the little old woman pushing the trolley, "Lily, I'm good. I'm not hungry…"

"Are you sure?" Lily pouted deeply.

He went to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead, he nodded, locking jaw into place. He didn't feel comfortable speaking, not with the looks he kept receiving. They weren't harmful looks either, they were mostly subtle and curious. It was making him feel so sickly –honestly – and so Severus tried to keep silent during the rest of journey. He really did, but Sirius kept picking at him. Not in a bad way, like before, instead it was more to get a reaction from him. The boy kept saying things that would make Severus splutter, face burning with every word the annoying boy spoke. By the end of the train ride, Severus wasn't embarrassed, he was incredibly frustrated.

"Shut up!" he finally snapped.

Sirius's face split into a wide smirk, and slithered up to the short boy, "I was wondering how long it would take for you snap like that! Can't say I'm disappointed."

"Don't you ever stop talking?" Severus growled, bristling under the arm that suddenly found its spot around his shoulders.

"With you involved? Never!" Sirius winked.

Severus sneered at him. He shrugged the arm off and stormed ahead. He was at the end of his tether with Sirius. He had peeved him off beyond ends, something Sirius had hardly been able to do before. Severus remembered Sirius always sneering at him, always poking and pushing buttons, but he had never riled Severus up like this. Sirius had never said such-such… such flirty things to him! It disgusted him! All he could ever see is the boy who made him float upside down by his ankles, and then magically yank his pants off as prank.

He hated him! Severus would never allow anything to happen like what Sirius kept implying on the journey. At first the others had gone silent when Sirius began, but by the end of the journey, they seemed to accept it for what it is. Sirius being a weirdo.

A prank! This had to be! Sirius would never be so… flirty with him otherwise.

"Is Black bothering you again?" Lily coaxed, her eyes glaring at said boy as he approached James and Lupin. James seemed to be a bit distressed, probably from how Lily became furiously protective over Severus, "I swear, I'll hex him or something. I promise Severus!"

Severus flushed. He lowered his head with a sigh. Lily had never promised such a thing before. Why was now any different? Why was Lily acting so protective of him, threating to hex Sirius? Sirius Black? It's not James, she's threating, but at it was a step up from before. Lily used to simply tell him to ignore the bullying, she would never protect him like this.

It was unnerving.

"I'm alright," Severus forced out, weakly patting the taller girl on the shoulder, "But look. There's, um, boats. I've never been on a boat before, have you?"

Lily immediately switched, her eyes brightening up ten folds at seeing the boats. She basically jumped on the balls of her feet with excitement. She clapped her hands together, and eagerly dragged him towards the closest boat.

"No! I haven't!" she squealed, climbing in carefully.

Following her, Severus kept himself safely on the wooden bench, "I heard there was a giant squid that pulls them across the lake." Severus informs her, indulging her in her enthusiastic exclamations about the giant squid.

Lily gasped, "Maybe we could see it, or even touch it!"

"I'd rather not," Severus grimaced. His hand twitched, and he shuddered, "It's probably to slimy."

"Yeah, probably," Lily laughed.

Severus shrugged sheepishly, "It might seen sunbathing sometimes, but only when it is really hot."

Lily leant over the end of the boat. Her eyes searching the musky water below with excitement. She was hoping to see the squid, and Severus had to draw her back when she went to close to going over. As he sat back, the two other students that would avoid looking him in eye before, had smiled friendly at him. It was so strange looking around at the other boats and see that nobody was looking back at him in disgust.

Severus shook his head. He tilted his head back to look at the glorious castle. The familiar flutter of bewilderment filled him upon seeing the castle. Of course. Hogwarts still had this effect on him. It was still something, a sight to see.

Lily was jumping for joy by the time they reached the castle. Severus frowned; he had seen everything many times but still found it awe-inspiring. He walked with his head down as the group proceeded, pausing however in shock with a gasp. His eyes widened, and his face heated up automatically. Horror inched through his body and his ears tingled from the giggles and murmurs filling the air.

Severus spluttered, opened and then shut his mouth, much like a fish out of water. He spun around, hands covering his backside.

"Did you just!" he began, hissing at Sirius.

Sirius smiled widely and held his hands up in surrender. He shrugged, "I couldn't help it. It was just there, and so cute!" he winked.

"You-You just…" Severus let out a huff of air, his eyes so wide that they hurt.

Sirius Black. The Gryffindor that had helped make his life miserable since setting foot into Hogwarts and just… just pinched his backside. What for? What reason could he have for doing that? What kind of disgusting prank is this?

Severus puffed out his cheeks, "That's not very funny."

Sirius simply grinned at him, "I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time together during our years at Hogwarts!"

"Unlikely!" Severus snapped in return. Once he is sorted into Slytherin, Sirius will want nothing to do with him, and go right back to his ways of pulling painful pranks on Severus.

Lily frowned, she grabbed Severus's wrist and gently pulled him away because Sirius could do anything more. The two moves to stand on the far side of the crowd. Lily leans against him with a tiny huff.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

Severus forced a weak smile. No, he wasn't, and he doubted he would ever be alright again! But Severus bites his tongue and forces himself to nod.

"Students!"

Minerva McGonagall then sweeps into the corridor and delivers her standard start of term speech to the group of first years, before retreating from the group once more.

Severus stays quiet as everyone else twisted to look at the stain windows depicting the founders. His fingers jerked at his sides, locking his law and fumed to himself. He could still feel those pudgy fingers on his backside, cheeky pinching it when he bent forward to much. How awful! He wondered how long everyone would talk about that?

Severus vaguely overhears Lily and James regard the depiction of Godric Gryffindor and looks back toward the windows again. Salazar Slytherin was the wizard he would have bravely spoke about. He tried to stay silent the last time, but it was still brought up by the others. His stomach clenched as he waited for somebody to bring it up, however, Lily squeezed his hand gently.

"I think Helga Hufflepuff looks very beautiful," hinted Lily, "She definitely looks like somebody you could trust with your life."

"Helga Hufflepuff was known as the kindest person in wizardry history!" James added, a smile taking over his lips.

Sirius nudged Severus playfully, "Definitely looks like somebody who knows a thing or two!"

Severus glared at him, "Bugger off Black."

"Maybe I don't want too," Sirius grinned.

Lupin sighed deeply. He puts a hand to his face and groaned, "Sirius, maybe harassing Snape is a bad idea? You won't get into his good books like that."

"My good books?" Severus repeated, frowning in confusion.

Lily snorted, "Black, you should also know when you're not wanted."

"Ouch. You wound me," Sirius chuckled, hand on his chest.

Lily glared at him, "Leave Severus alone. Stop teasing him."

"Yes," James began sheepishly, a smile on his face, "I agree. The poor sod looks so red. Sirius, don't you think that's enough?"

Sirius sighed deeply, clocking his head and hand on his chin. He peered down at Severus thoughtfully, "I suppose I can for now. Little badger. We have more than enough time to get to know one another!"

"I don't want to get to know you," Severus grunted, shoving away from the group.

Sirius immediately pulled him back into the group, "What was that? Do speak up, little badger. I can't hear you when you mumble."

"Please don't touch me!" Severus sneered, yanking his arm free.

Professor McGonagall returned to the corridor just in the nick of time, her cloak fluttering along her. Severus thanked his lucky Merlin she appeared before Sirius could say anything. Her eyes scans everyone, and then smiles kindly at them, probably deducing how nervous some are. Being the first time away from home, it was understandable. McGonagall turned to the mighty iron doors, tapped her wand against them, and watched them immediately swing open. The grand hall buzzed with sound, fluttering out and greeting all the new wizards and witches excitedly.

The group of first years are once again led down the middle of the great hall towards the platform. Minerva addresses the group, holds the sorting hat aloft with a prim smile and begins the sorting ceremony.

Severus jerked, watching as student after student was called to the platform. It was exactly how he remembered. Ravenclaw! Gryffindor! Slytherin! And so on. The hat seemed to jerk heads a lot as it debated with certain students. For a third time, he was going to be sorted. Sorted back into the house of green snakes.

"Sirius Black!"

Sirius grinned widely. He shudders a little, but mostly makes it up to the platform without any problems. The stool shakes as he sat down, almost falling off it and making everyone laugh in amusement. His eyes sweep across the group of to-be sorted first years, and when they met Severus', he winks. It was too much, too overwhelming and made Severus flush when the students around him giggled. Instead, Severus glared up at him.

The sorting hat jerked Sirius head back and forth. Whatever it was saying was making Sirius frown deeply. They seem to be having a serious debate at the moment. Sirius clenched at his stool so tightly that his knuckles flushed white. And after a few more seconds, the hat fluttered, and Sirius lets out a breath of relief.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Howling and whoops echoed through the hall. The house of Slytherin looked a bit taken back by it, which was understandable, as Sirius was a Black. Severus could see the few Blacks still in Hogwarts staring at him shock. Sirius made his way towards the house of lions with pride, his head high and the biggest smirk on his lips.

"Lily Evans!"

Lily makes a surprised hum. Her hand tightens around his for a moment, and then began to make her way up to the stool. Severus felt a chill run up his spine as he watched her go. He doesn't remember if Lily had walked to the stool so quickly before? She'll be fine of course. She'll be sorted into Gryffindor and taken care off.

Minerva McGonagall smiled encouragingly down at her. She placed the sorting hat onto her head, and unlike last time, strangely the hat jerked her head around. It was an amusing thing to see. Lily's eyes were wide with shock, and her jaw was locked firmly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again, the table of brave red lions erupted into screams, shouts and cheers. They roared at their new cub. Lily let out a gasp of relief, her eyes meeting his and grinning at him. She then skipped towards the table, eager to meet her new family. People, like before, eagerly shook her hand, so pleased to welcome her to Gryffindor.

Lily was so lucky to be loved by her house.

"James Potter!"

James steps up to the platform. He oozed confidence, and pride. It was a wonder to see, compared to all the other nervous students around. James plops himself down on the stool and straightens himself. His eyes rolling up to look at the hat. It barely took a second before the hat puffed itself up with great pride.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The lions roared. Three new cubs in a row, lucky them. They were way too eager to take their heir of Potter into their claws. James smiled widely, running a hand through his windswept hair. He makes his way towards the table with purpose. Breaking into a jog after a few minutes, and the grand hall broke into laughter.

"Severus Snape!"

Voice hitching in his throat, Severus swallowed thickly. Right. It was his turn. His turn to be sorted, once again. His third time. Why was he feeling so nervous? He'll be sorted back into Slytherin again. Severus dragged himself up to the stool, his heart beating painfully in his chest. For some reason, his eyes even watered.

Professor McGonagall sent him a kind smile. She placed the hat onto his head, and then step back to let the hat do its work.

Severus couldn't deny the sudden heaviness of his head. It happened faster than before, his head jerked to the left and then right, before settling on the left. Staring at the two tables of green and yellow.

"Oh my! Another Prince? It's been a very long time since I've seen a Prince," the sorting hat cackled, "Such a long, long time. Not since the lovely, young Eileen. Hmm. Yes, I know your mother. Such a clever little thing! Such a shame. Yes-yes, a real shame."

Severus sniffed. Hearing the hat talk about his mother made him feel, something. It made his hands jerk at his lap. His shoulders shook a bit.

"A powerful young Slytherin. They made her into a wonderful young witch, yes-yes," the hat bubbled, fluttering itself out, "No doubt about that. Slytherin made her great! Made her flourish!"

His nervously jerking around the hall. Severus catches Lily, she sends him a wide grin. Hopeful for him. She holds her hands up, and shows she has her fingers crossed. His nose scrunched up. His fingers pick at the grey cloak of his. The hat jerked him away from Lily, returning to the two tables.

"Having to work that extra more, just to prove your worth. Such determination. Working hard to make something of yourself. To prove you're more than a half- blood, more than a small weak boy? Is that what you thought?" the hat purred, "Ah, yes, I can see it all. I can-I can. My dear Severus. Practice makes everything. Working towards something and then achieving it, disproving everyone who ever said a bad word about you! That's the way to go! Is it not?"

"Hmmm, I can see! I can see it now! Yes-Yes, I do! I now where you're supposed to go now!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Severus froze. His eyes wide, and mouth slack. Had he heard correctly? Had he seriously heard the hat say that? Professor McGonagall takes the hat from his head, and when he didn't move, she lightly pats him on the shoulder. A kind smile on her lips as she gestured for him to go greet his new home.

Eyes looking down at the hat in disbelief, Severus hands trembled. He slid from the stool, his legs buckling. He stared at the hat, almost wanting to rip it back from Professor McGonagall's hands, and demand it to resort him. Sort him probably this time. How could this have happened? The sorting hat was supposed to scream Slytherin, not-not…oh merlin. He had been sorted into Hufflepuff. How…why…

Helga Hufflepuff welcomed him into her house with great love, and affection. Severus felt so light-headed, dizzy, everything was spinning around him. He was about to drop face first as he approached the house of badgers. His robes transforming into the colours of gold and black. It wasn't right. He wasn't a Hufflepuff, was he? Other Hufflepuffs eagerly leaped to their feet, wrapping arms around him and pulling him into a suffocating hug. Everyone was talking at once, his version blurred as he tried to focus. No-No, this wasn't right at all. The Slytherins hadn't welcomed him like this at all. Nobody had jumped up to hug him, to greet him and pull him into the house.

He wasn't cold, he was warm. Warm and placed into a bubble of love. So much family love that it really made his head spin. He turned his head around and caught Lily's eyes. The flaming red-haired girl was grinning so brightly at him, sending him thumbs up.

Sirius was smirking at him. He winks at him across the hall, and then licks his top lip purposely.

'I'll be watching, little badger,' he mouths with delight.

That was the last thing he saw before everything faded into darkness. He fainted from the pure shock of it. Shock of somehow, against everything, being sorted into something else. Being put into Hufflepuff. His head felt like a stone on his shoulders and was ready to fall straight off. Arms caught him before his face could hit the wooden table, and that was it. He was out.

The first thing he saw when he next awoke was white. He blinked once, twice, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He was surrounded by Hogwarts white curtains in the medical wing. He scanned around himself in confusion. It took barely five minutes before his memories returned, and his face turned a sickly white.

He had not been sorted into Slytherin like he was supposed to. Instead he was now a Hufflepuff. How could that have happened? He had never thought of himself as being a Hufflepuff before, and now that he was seriously sorted into the house of badgers, what was he supposed to do now? This sure as hell didn't feel like a repeating punishment, but it could still be some kind punishment in itself, somehow. He shivered, and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his arms. His nose scrunched up upon seeing the golden colours of the robes. The crest of Hufflepuff stitched onto his breast pocket was horrendous.

"Mr. Snape," Madam Pomfrey spoke, parting the curtains open and stepping into the space. Her eyes narrowed down at him as she inspected his body, "How are you feeling? You had a nasty fall during the welcome fest. You had hit your head."

Severus reached up to touch his head and wince. He could feel the bump on the side of his head.

"I believe you were dehydrated," Madam Pomfrey sternly said, giving him a look, "I would prefer it if you took better care of yourself."

Gulping, Severus bowed his head, "I-I'm sorry for worrying you, Madam Pomfrey."

Immediately Madam Pomfrey's expression softened, "It's your first day. I can let it slide this time. But please, remember to not stress yourself out so much."

"My dear Mr. Snape are you alright," came Professor Pomona Sprout. She scrambled into the room, with a sweet candy smile. Her dark curls bouncing around her cheery face. She was dressed in soft yellow robes with a wide brimmed and pointed hat – fitting for the herbologist witch.

Professor Pomona Sprout wobbles up to him, and gently pats him on the shoulder, "It was a scare when you fainted suddenly. I am Professor Pomona Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff. I do welcome you to our house, if you have any problems, then please do come see me. I will be there to help you through them, no matter what they are."

Severus opened then shut his mouth. Nothing escaped his throat as he peered up at the woman. She was looking at him so kindly, and the words she spoke, Professor Slughorn hadn't said those to him. He tried not to, willed himself not to, but his eyes watered anyway. His nose scrunched, and his hands jerked on the white quilt.

"Oh, my poor dear!" Professor Pomona Sprout exhaled, suddenly yanked him into a bone crushing hug. She patted him on the back like Grandmother would do, "Please do not cry."

Professor Pomona Sprout shares a look with Madam Pomfrey. They both held such gentleness in their eyes as they took in the newly sorted Hufflepuff.

"I never expected to have such a precocious Hufflepuff this year," Professor Pomona Sprout cooed, "There, there, let it all out my dear. I'm here for you."

Severus didn't know why, and normally he would have been beyond disgusted. Professor Pomona Sprout, he remembered her from when he became Head of Slytherin. She was much older than, and he had avoided her after becoming so jaded. Slughorn had been very dismissive. Professor Pomona Sprout wasn't, she was promising him a head of house that he could trust. It was disgusting and gross how he suddenly couldn't stop the tears. He was beyond this type of thing, but he kept weeping. How repulsive of him, to cry in the arms of Pomona Sprout, of all people.

Professor Pomona Sprout pulled away with a sweet, warm smile. So grandmotherly, that it made him sick to his stomach. Severus didn't have a grandmother that would see him every Friday and give him honey suckle beans. He never had any kind of close familial relationship, and having Professor Pomona Sprout acting this way was too overwhelming. He had always found the woman annoying, grossly annoying, but here he was… clinging to her in desperation. Severus blamed it on the eleven-year-old body had been forced into.

Severus eventually stopped crying and pulled away with pure embarrassment, his face hot from the tears that he hardly allowed to fall. Severus hunched himself back on the bed, and bit at his bottom lip. He sniffled and groaned to himself.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

Professor Pomona Sprout gasped, "No, no. It's completely fine my dear. You're hardly the first student to break down like that, and I doubt you'll be the last."

Forcing a strained smile, Severus weakly nodded. His chest tightened, and his hands trembled. His eyes gazed down at the gold and black stitches of his robes. The colours that had always been green and silver, were now the colours of the badgers. He never thought in a million years he would be resorted, and into Hufflepuff! How would his life be like now? There was no way the Dark Lord would pick him out. He doesn't see himself being dragged into the Death Eaters as a Hufflepuff.

… Professor Pomona Sprout… she had told him she was there. Would she be the support he desperately needed? Nothing made sense. His head ached, and he rubbed his puffy eyes. He felt like everything around him was going to cave in on itself. Hogwarts would crumble around him any given moment.

"Professor?" a feminine, kind voice called quietly.

Professor Pomona Sprout grinned widely. She pats Severus on the back as she beckoned a girl to come closer to the pair. Her eyes twinkled as she took in the older Hufflepuff, "Ah! My dear Haywood! Thank you for coming all this way!"

A young Hufflepuff of golden stepped up to the bed. She was tall, with short golden hair formed into a bob, a few hairs pulled back by a yellow ribbon. Her bright blue eyes shimmered friendly as she turned to Severus, a kind smile on her cherry red lips.

"This is young Mr. Snape, one of our newest Hufflepuffs. I was hoping you would take him to the Hufflepuff common room, and make sure he's settled in," Professor Pomona Sprout said, "Mr. Snape, this is Rose Haywood, our prefect. I'm sure she'll take good care of you."

Rose bowed her head, "Of course Professor. I'll take care of him."

Professor Pomona Sprout clapped her hands, "Oh good!"

Madam Pomfrey then took her away. The two speaking in hush toned voices. Severus glanced at them before he shook his head. Slughorn hadn't really cared when Madam Pomfrey made him aware of his home life. From the looks of it, Professor Pomona Sprout was handling this how a head of house was supposed to; she looked horrified as she was informed of the state of Severus' health. They probably thought the fainting was a part of it.

Rose Haywood, the elder sister to Penny Haywood and Beatrice Haywood. Severus doesn't remember much about the elder sister, just that she took her role as prefect seriously. By the time Penny had attended Hogwarts with Nymphadora Tonks, Rose had gone missing. Severus had never paid much attention to it, he didn't know her, so it never fazed him when the Hufflepuffs talked about their missing house member.

"Snape?" Rose began, turning her attention to him, "How are you feeling? Everyone was pretty worried when you fainted."

Grimacing at the reminder, Severus looked down at his hands. Great, he could imagine everyone talking about the freshmen that fainted after being sorted. He bet they'd make jokes about him fainting because he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"I-I'm alright, thank you. Madam Pomfrey said I was dehydrated…" Severus winced at how raw his voice sounded.

Rose frowned, but nodded, "Well, let me know if you still feel sick, alright. We had some Gryffindors making trouble over it too."

"Lily?" Severus gasped, eyes widening. He didn't think about Lily, how she must have acted upon seeing him faint like that. She must be very worried about him.

"And that new boy from the Blacks. The one that sorted Gryffindor," Rose added with a kind smile. She rushed forward to help him off the bed when Severus tried to jump off with his legs still wrapped up in the blankets. Thankfully Rose was fast and caught him before he crashed to the ground.

"S-Sirius?" Severus blurred out, "No, you must be wrong about that. Why would he? He hates me!"

Rose snorted, "Sure as hell didn't seem like it."

Severus's eyebrows moved further and further up his forehead. Sirius Black? Why would he have acted like that? They weren't friends like him and Lily. He felt so distraught. The boy had been one of the tormentors that had bullied him ruthlessly for no reason at all. Sirius didn't have a reason to target Severus, unlike James who seemed to have targeted Severus due to his jealousy over his relationship with Lily. Even if it was just friendship. But Sirius? Sirius did it because it was fun. Because got some sort of pleasure from it.

What was he playing at?

"Hey, hey!" Rose gasped, taking him in her arms carefully, "Breathe. It's alright. In and out."

Severus stared into Rose's pretty face blankly. He hadn't even realized he suddenly couldn't breathe. He found himself mimicking Rose, feeling touched that she was trying to help him when no one else ever had. But he felt ridiculous. Everything was dumb. Stupid.

"I'm alright!" he snapped, his voice creaking.

Rose gave him a look. An eyebrow raising, and her lips splitting into an unconvinced pout, "Yeah, because you certainly look fine. With your pasty face, and trembling body. You are more than just okay, right?" she scuffed.

"Alright," Severus grumbled, narrowing his eyes at her, "I'm not okay, but I will be! I've always wind up just fine!"

Reaching for his wrist, Rose somehow had the strength of several bulls. Severus barely let out a surprised yelp as she yanked him from the blanket cocoon. She held him up, making him dangle a little off the ground. The tips of his shoes scrapping across the hospital wing floor.

"Oh my Merlin, you're freakishly strong," Severus gapped.

Rose smirked, "It's the Haywood blood!" she chimed, swinging the smaller Hufflepuff around, "How often did you have to things by yourself?"

"My own," Severus mumbled, gently rubbing his wrist. He took a small step back, and looks down, nipping his bottom lip, "I've… been on my own for almost my whole life, ah! Why am I talking to you about it! It doesn't matter, I'll deal with it myself, like I always do."

Rose hummed. The smile on her lips softened, and she puts her hands onto her hips, "Not anybody, Snape. You're a Hufflepuff now, you won't be alone anymore. You have a whole house to back you up now, and if anything happens, if anybody bothers you, we will all be there to support you. Our house will happily hold your hand. You're not alone."

Severus stared. His expression twisting into something between sadness and annoyance. He stiffened himself and tried to move out from Rose's grip. He didn't want to admit it, but was, against all odds, a Hufflepuff now.

"I, um, nevermind," Severus grunted, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters," Rose began, "Why wouldn't it?"

Severus went to reply but instead locked his mouth shut. He puffed his cheeks out, stubbornly hunched his shoulders. The Hufflepuff in front of him stared him down with a look that made him blush and try to back away from her. Rose, however, didn't allow him to back away and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm serious. You're a Hufflepuff now. We won't let you deal with things by yourself," Rose pipped. She then reached for his hand, grabbing it tightly and threading her fingers through his. She then dragged him quite happily from the hospital wing.

It was humiliating to be seen like this. To be seen being dragged through the corridors of Hogwarts like this. Severus kept his head down, and shoulders hunched, his lips tilted into an arched line. However, when he was brave enough to peek up, he found the few students that were still in the corridor not really looking at them. The one or two that did, simply smiled at the 'cute' display. He was a Hufflepuff now after all. He supposed it was normal to see two Hufflepuffs acting like this.

"The Hufflepuff common room is this way! Just wait till you see it, it'll fill you with warmth, and then you'll understand what being a Hufflepuff is all about!" Rose excitedly said, dragging him through the castle.

They went further and further through the corridors, hallways. Severus kept looking around, because honestly, he was curious about the Hufflepuff common room. He had only been in Slytherin's common room before. He knew where Gryffindor's common room was due to the boy and his blasted friends but had never actually been inside it.

"Um, w-what are we doing in the courtyard?" Severus mumbled, rubbing his arms.

It was freezing outside. The sky was no longer a bright blue colour, with the sun shining gorgeously above the castle. Now it was night, with twinkling stars. There was no moon in sight, but it was still beautiful. All around Hogwarts night yards was small, floating yellow lights. If one was to look closely, they would see a small body within the orbs of light.

"It's a Hufflepuff secret," Rose smirked, "This way."

On Hogwarts grounds, there was two massive trees. One, the most famous among the school, the whomping willow. A tree that reacted to every movement and would attack anything that came too close. The tree would wiggle about, slapping, slashing and trying to squash anything in sight. The whomping willow was famous at the school, but the other tree was hardly ever looked at. It was forgotten more often as it was a boring, plain-looking, and didn't react like the whomping willow at all.

It was that tree that Severus had sat at maybe once or twice. He had ended up straying away from it after a rather humiliating moment. Now that he thought about it, the tree was more a Hufflepuff territory. He never realized how many Hufflepuffs hung around the tree. Either climbing, to sit amongst its branches, lounging at the base of the tree, or just loitering around the area. By the time Rose had dragged in front of the glorious tree, Severus was starting to piece together the puzzle.

"Mother Walnutma!" Rose called happy.

Nothing happened for a minute or two, before the wood of the tree began to brighten up. The wood slowly began to crease together, forming an old woman's face. It peered down at them, the tree's different layers of leaves shuddering as she opened her old eyes to take in the two Hufflepuffs.

"Young Hufflepuffs, I see you in the light that my blossoms glow," she spoke, her voice was old but wise and wistful. It sent a warm glow through Severus body.

Rose smiled at him, "Snape, this is Mother Walnutma. She's the mother of us Hufflepuffs. It is said that Helga Hufflepuff had planted her, herself. She houses us all and protect us all."

Severus stared up at the tree of Hufflepuff in awe. He had never even thought about something like that for this tree. No wonder the Hufflepuffs had been very protective over it.

"How come it's not in any Hogwarts texts books? Not even in the History of Hogwarts?" he mumbled quietly.

Rose chuckled, "Well, it wouldn't be a Hufflepuff secret if it was!"

He had to agree to that. It wouldn't be a secret if it was a well-known fact.

"My new Hufflepuff. I bask you with the affection of Mother Earth herself," Mother Walnutma spoke, the branches of her form shuddering as she moved slowly forward, "To ender the chamber of her heart, you must answer me this; Which plants are used to clean up soil and water contaminated with hazardous chemicals?"

Severus blinked. A shudder filled his mind of familiarity. He had read something about this, he knew he had. His face scrunched up as he tried to remember the words in his mind. During his first, old-time at Hogwarts, he spent most of it with his large nose in a book. He had read a lot on all sorts of things to kill time.

"Sunflowers?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Rose smiled widely. She closed her eyes, and then bowed her head, "Sunflowers can be used to extract toxic ingredients from the soil, such as lead, arsenic and uranium. They are also used to neutralize radionuclides and other toxic ingredients and harmful bacteria from water. They were used to remove radioactive isotopes after the Chernobyl disaster and the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster. You're pretty smart."

"Sunflowers. As wonderful as a newly furnished sab," Mother Walnutma spoke, and the roots from the base of the tree began to raise from the soil. As they pulled up high, revealing the beginning of a staircase leading into the inner tree. It was crafted out of golden wood-panels, with yellow orbs floating around.

"Thank you Mother Walnutma," Rose said, taking Severus's hand once again. She then pulled him through the opening, "It's bigger on the inside. I know, it'll take a lot to get used to. But that's one of the secrets of Mother Walnutma!"

Hufflepuff's chambers, was everything he had imagined it to be. Homely, and warm, cosy. It was a bit cluttered with all sorts of things. Everything looked to be made from a beautiful golden wood, but there were fluffy rugs thrown across the floor. A plush yellow round rug was in the middle of the main living area, but Severus found other rugs that looked like they had been stitched together with pieces of different yellow fabrics. It was really something to see, something that made the coldest of hearts warm up. Severus himself felt a shudder run through his chest as he stepped into the warm chamber of Hufflepuff. The small fireplace was raging wonderfully, with a few Hufflepuffs laid out across the fluffy rug, reading.

Turning his head, Severus's eyes widened as he saw one of the yellow orbs from outside the tree come through the wall. It fluttered around, even dancing around him a few seconds. They were small honey-soaked pixies. The sweetest kind of the race. Severus watched the pixie, and noticed other ones laying amongst the Hufflepuffs on the rug. One Hufflepuff had their hand out across the rug, and sitting on top of it, was one of the pixies. It seemed to be speaking to the Hufflepuff in quiet chirps. Whatever it was saying, was making the Hufflepuff smile.

"Okay Severus," Rose began, turning to him, "Your trunk is up in the boy's dormitories. Just find the door with your name, and that's your room for the year. I don't have to tell you not to go into the girl's dormitories. There's nothing to stop you, but a powerful spell of shame. You'll have to admit your sin to Helga Hufflepuff herself to be forgiven."

Severus eyes raised. That was it? It was so different compared to Slytherin. Throwing up hair balls and having the worse spots all over one's body. He nodded his head and cheeks flushed crimson. He wouldn't be sneaking into the girl section anyway. Not ever. For more than one reason.

With one last look around the Hufflepuff common room, Severus finally began to make his way up the wooden steps towards the male dorms. His knees buckled as he went, dragging his feet down the corridor. He felt exhausted, and his eyes were hurting. They were sore, and swollen. He just wanted to sleep and hope this was all a bad dream. Everything was just overwhelming.

It didn't take him long to find his dorm. His name was listed last underneath three other male names that he vaguely recalled. He breathed in sharply and reached for the golden doorknob. Severus held it for a few minutes, and then turned, pushing the door open and shuffling inside. Severus awkwardly looked around the room. Unlike in Slytherin, which was a circular room, Hufflepuff's room was square. There were four poster beds plastered on either side. Their trunks at the base of the bed.

"Severus Snape?" one of the boy's asked, looking up with a toothy smile.

Severus swallowed thickly. He moved further into the room, his face heating up at the eyes looking at him. Severus looked down at his feet, and then back up at them. He nodded his head once, keeping his lips shut.

The boy who had spoken was a bit overweight. He was laid on his front, with his arms crossed under his head. He had a gap between his two front teeth, and a messy blonde hair, with bright green eyes.

"I'm Jacob Diggory," he introduced himself.

Cedric Diggory's uncle. Of course. Severus knew the boy was familiar looking. Cedric wasn't born yet, but Jacob was Cedric's father's younger brother. The kindest of the two and would go on to opening his own bakery. Severus had never gone to the bakery, but he had heard it was really good.

"That's Mikey Bones," Jacob added, gesturing towards the boy sitting on his bed. The two were close, and Severus noticed that Mikey was holding Jacob's hand. Severus wondered if they had some sort of relationship, maybe best friends like Lily and himself?

Mikey peeks up from under his sandy, strawberry blonde hair. He smiles sheepishly, "It's a good thing you're alright, Snape! We were worried you might have been sick!" he said, reminding Severus of his fainting spell.

Mikey must be related to Susan Bones. Severus doesn't remember much about her, but he does recall that Susan was one of the kids to join the boy's army. Severus wondered if Mikey would go on to father her, or if maybe he was a younger sibling to Susan's parents? He didn't know.

"We were a bit surprised with how you fainted," the last boy mumbled softly. He had a book open across his lap, and at first Severus thought he was studying but, when Severus looked closer, he noticed the book was about fairy tales, "Oh, I'm Falcon Smith."

Severus nodded, "It's, um, nice to meet you all. I'm Severus Snape, like you all know…" he murmured, moving towards his own bed and slowly sitting on the thick fluffy yellow quilts. He ran his hand across it and shivered from how plush it was. So different to Slytherin which was all silk.

"You sure, you're alright?" Jacob meekly asked, a kind and friendly smile on his lips.

Severus nodded. He forces a strain smile in return, "I-I am. Thank you. I'm just tired."

Mikey looked up again, "Then you should get some rest. Our first day is tomorrow, and we've got a lot to get done before our first lesson."

Nodding his head. Severus eventually did get into his bed. His now golden curtains drawn, containing him safely in the bed. His heart was pounding painfully against his rib cage. His hands jerked over his stomach. Severus fingers slowly picks at the fluffy ends of the blanket, and bites back a shaky whimper. Everything was still spinning for him. Would he wake up tomorrow, still in Hufflepuff's bed? His eyes watered against, and he crushed his teeth together.

Why was this happening to him?

Severus rolled over. He curled up tightly, pressing his hands to his chest and clenched his eyes shut. He struggled to breath from the heaviness of the blankets. His legs jerked a bit as he forced himself into the desperately needed sleep.

Mind tingled from the thick quilt tied around him. It danced across the inside of his skull as sleep bid him farewell. The weak feeling of waking up made his stomach lurch with the urge to be sick. His body whimpered from the ache twitching through his muscles. Severus shifts, his back locked up as sudden pain moved across the side of his head. Immediately his eyes flung open, and he covered his head with a groan. He rubbed the throbbing spot with narrowed eyes, swinging his head around to glare at the window that he had knocked his head against. His sore shoulder reminded him of how stiff it was too in that moment.

Severus blinked his sore eyes. Tilting his head, his eyes scanning around him and his heart skipped a beat once again. However, unlike the last time, there was no panic only a sense of relief and frustration at the same time. He hissed through his clenched teeth and inhaled sharply through his nose.

He was back on Hogwarts Express. On his way to Hogwarts for his very 'first' time.

"Severus?" Lily called brightly, pulling the sliding door open.

"Are you excited? I am! I can't wait to see Hogwarts!"

The day had reset itself once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading! I hope you will give me a comment! I love reading comments, and seeing what people think! Like I said at the top, depending on if I get any comments, I will either update in a few days or I just won't. Haha. James does have a way to go, and he will eventually fight for forgiveness. He will find out about his previous actions.
> 
> P.S I have been getting a few comments on how Severus isn’t as bitter as he should be. That’s he’s yo weak and whiny, whimpy, and I just have to say that I disagree. My Severus is based on what I thought of him, what I like about him and I am not going to change it because you want him to be an ‘butter, OP-like man’! I like my Severus, and won’t be changing him!
> 
> If anybody wants to chat, or ask me questions! Another place you can go is my Tumblr! auakiau! I do mostly art and AUs. But I have done a few Severus ones.
> 
> Question! What house do you think Severus should end up in (the last loop of Hogwarts Express train) ? I personally have my own desire, but I'd also like to hear about other peoples own thoughts. What house, and why? Haha~


	3. Ruby Bitterness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from the view of Severus being angry. After going through such a love filled experience, Severus bursts with the anger, bitterness and rage that he had been trying to bury. He just can't seem to stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am blown away from how many people have jumped onto this story! I'm really shocked! Haha. I have something to say, I have one or two people who are confused about small aspects. I don't want to reveal everything, but Severus going between it is a dream, a vision and it is pure real, is done purposely. There is a reason for that, and don't worry, it will be addressed during another mysterious meeting! Another thing is how Severus has been reacting to things, that too is done purposely. Everything is done like that for a reason, don't worry, it will be addressed soon as well! There is a reason why he is much more emotional, and his 'adult logic' isn't taking over. He does remember his original life, but there is some 'other' things affecting him (hint-hint). Hehe~ I hope that doesn't spoil this story element too much? 
> 
> This was edited by restlessscribblr! A massive thank you for all the hard work you've done! You're a superstar! Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it!

**Hot Red Fire**

Severus stared with achy eyes. His body jerked on the train cushion as it moved. His body bobbing side to side, while everything around him moved. He sniffed, slouched forward, and let out a quiet groan.

"Severus, I'm back!" Lily sang, dancing into compartment. She throws her arms out, making her flaming red hair dance around her body, "Did you miss me?"

When she didn't get a reply, Lily pouted. She walks closer to him, and places her hands onto his hips, "Severus? Did you fall asleep while I was gone? I didn't think I was gone that long. Ah, are you alright? You look pretty pale."

Severus closed his eyes. He lets out a deep sigh of breath. Of course he would wake up on the train to Hogwarts once again, He had been sorted into Hufflepuff after all. Or he had, and the day had just reset itself? Feeling his insides jerk at the thought, Severus felt his mouth dry. The day had reset itself, hadn't it? He had been sorted into Slytherin, like normal, and then his world had reset back to this moment on the train. He woke again, only to be sorted into Hufflepuff after defending the house to those that would disparage its values. Only to awaken to find that the day had reset again.

Was he trapped in a resetting curse? He had thought they weren't real – just a myth that's shared to spook others, like ghost stories around a campfire. Could this actually be real? Severus was sceptical but couldn't rationalize what was happening any other way. This would be the fourth time…

That woman he had woken up to, was she the reason for this – was she doing this to him? Why and for what purpose? He couldn't imagine the point behind making him experience being sorted into each house.

"Severus, did you sleep at all last night? I didn't, I was awake the night." Lily babbled eagerly, swing her legs as she plopped down next to him.

Severus stared through the glass of the window. His eyes narrowing into a frustrated glare. He glares at the moving land outside the train. His fingers twisting into the old grey clothes he wore. He hardly made a sound to anything Lily said or did, barely listening to her as she blubbered on and on, until he was becoming incredibly irritation.

"Lily!" Severus finally snapped.

Lily froze. Her jaw locked and her eyes widened in surprise. She turned to look at Severus with her eyebrows raised. Severus immediately turned away, huddling up in the corner of the compartment. Lily watched in silence, neither speaking for a good ten minutes.

"Severus?" she whispered, slowly moving closer to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…"

Severus swallowed thickly, "N-No, it's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm… I'm really tired, I didn't get to sleep at all last night. I-I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you…" he meekly mumbled softly.

"Oh Severus," Lily sighed, wrapping her arms around him, "Did he lock you out all night again?"

Nodding his head, Severus forced himself to smile, "That's right. He went out drinking and locked the door. I had to sit on the porch until he came home."

It was the truth, but that wasn't why he was in a foul mood. A headache was starting to form as well. He reached up and gently rubbed his temples. He did so until a gentle hand pulled his away. Lily held his hand between hers and frowned worriedly at him.

"Is your head starting to hurt? I think I have some paracetamol somewhere," she gasped out, reaching for her trunk above them.

"Oh no," Severus quickly interrupted, preventing her from getting up again, "I'm fine Lily. Thank you for looking out for me. I'm just stressed, you know me. I over think things and it always puts me in a bad mood."

Lily stared back at him. The concern on her face growing heavier, "Have you eaten today? Oh gosh, Severus, you haven't"

"No. I didn't have time…" Severus lamented, "Dad didn't get home early this morning, and I didn't have time to grab anything. I rushed straight to the station; I was more scared I'd miss the train."

Determination burned brightly within those green orbs of Lily's, "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get some food and water. That's probably why you're feeling so sick, your blood sugar must be low."

"…Lily…" Severus whimpered, lowering his head.

Lily's expression softened and she hugs him even tighter, resting her head against his shoulder. Something flickered across her face, a wild glint within the pools of green as she smiles kindly up at him.

"I'll get you something nice," she hummed.

Severus closes his eyes, "Lily, please. You don't have to do that; I always feel so bad when you buy me things."

Lily shrugged, "You're my friend. My best friend Severus. I want to spend my money on you. Mum and Dad give me extra money so I can share, its what good friends do – and you're my good-est, best-est friend, so of course I want to share the most with you... How about pumpkin pasties? That sounds delicious right?"

"Pumpkin pasties…" Severus repeated softly.

"You don't like them?" Lily chimed quietly, "I can get you something else? Um, oh, how about pickled apple and lime pasties. or fire-burnt pasties? Maybe even bulbar pipe pasties – how about we get some spiced cocoa too?"

Severus felt his face heat up, "Oh Lily. You shouldn't…"

"But I want too!" Lily snapped in return. As soon as he looked up at her, her lips split into a sweet smile, "I want too Severus. You're more than just my friend to me."

Smiling shyly in return, Severus nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, your family to me too, a sister."

Lily let out a snort of laugh. Severus had generally loved her before. His heart was hers to crush, and oh how she did. Not on purpose of course. But he had loved her, and over the that love he felt had changed. Now that he got to see Lily again, to sit with her, laugh and talk, that feeling of love had changed. It was easier to let her go now; he was planning on it. If he could really be resorted into any of the houses, then he'll strive for Slytherin. Being put into Hufflepuff had been interesting, had made him feel so welcome and loved, but he just couldn't see how he could have been useful as a Hufflepuff. Severus wanted to be useful, he wanted to be able to achieve anything he put his mind to.

"A sister, hm?" Lily giggled, "I suppose you're like my brother too and I'm the best sister you'll ever have. Anybody who so much as touches a hair of your pretty little head, I'll hex into next year!"

They shared a soft laugh together, smiling at one another when a soft knock broke through the air. Severus frowned again and turned to see the sliding door open. Seeing James Potter relit that flame of bitterness and vexation that lived in his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the round, boyish face of the young heir of Potter.

"Um, excuse me?" James said nervously, "If you don't mind, may we join you? everywhere else is full."

Severus felt that bubble of fury twitch just at the sound of James' voice. How dare he act like that! After everything James Potter had done to him! Having pushed him down the moving stairs countless times, forced him into the trash heaps scattered out the grounds and hung him upside – only to humiliate him by stripping him down to his pants in front of the entire student body! After everything that damn Potter had done to him, how dare he show his face like that, how dare he all innocent and harmless.

The anger grew to a crescendo, even though this James Potter had yet to inflict any cruelty upon his person. He would though. Severus knew the Gryffindor-to-be would go out of his way to hurt him! Sure, James had been kind when he learnt Severus wanted to be in Hufflepuff, but this time Severus was going to be in Slytherin! James was going to make his life miserable.

"No!" chided Severus, as he glared at the boys, "Go away, we're full!"

Lily gasped and squeezed tightly at Severus' hand, "Severus! That's mean."

"You don't look full!" James badgered in return, stepping into the compartment anyway, "There's literally nowhere else we can go, everywhere else is full.!"

Severus snorted, "Whatever. I don't care. Do what you want."

"What's his problem?" Sirius grumbled, plopping down in the spot by the door this time which had Lupin take the spot in front of Severus. That was new, but Severus was just too annoyed to pay attention.

Lily shook her head, leant against Severus and knocked her head gently against his, "Sorry about him, he's a bit unwell."

"A bit?" James huffed, glaring back at Severus, "If this is him sick, then I don't want to know him when he's well."

Severus sneered in return, "I don't want to know you either."

James frowned deeply. His lips twisted, and pressed them tightly together, "A bag of sunshine, aren't you?"

"Bugger off!" Severus hissed through clenched teeth. Deciding he didn't want to look at the boy any longer, he snapped his head around and pressed it against the glass. His stomach lunched at the thought of Potter, he was a horrible person and Severus would never forgive him for the years of unmitigated bullying he had endured.

James grumbled something under his breath. Severus couldn't decipher what, but decided he didn't care either way as the flame of fury filled him. Severus crossed his arms stubbornly and crushing himself firmly against the train window.

"You're very upset, aren't you?" Lupin suddenly spoke softly.

Immediately Severus glared at him, "What's it to you?"

"He was only being nice. No need to be an ass about it," Sirius quickly jumped to Lupin's defence, "I swear dude. Why are you in such a bad mood. Maybe you should take the pole out from your stuck-up arse."

"Sirius!" Lupin gasped.

Sirius shrugged, He leant back, throwing his hands up, "It's true! He's being so grouchy for no reason! We've only met him five seconds ago and he's being an arse."

"Bite me!" Severus sneered.

Sirius fumed, "You're not my type, what with your massive crooked nose! What's your name again? Oh, that's right. Snivellius!"

"Don't call me that!"

He could only see red. His frustration bubbled through his veins, making his stomach churn with acid. Severus was not okay. Not now, and not ever. If this was his punishment, then it was doing a very poor job at making him learn his lesson. His life was terrible, he was nothing but a plaything, a pawn in a chess game. He was tried, exhausted, and just wanted to die in peace. Severus did not want to be stuck in whatever messed up time-loop he found himself in. He had already relived this day three -now four – times and for what purpose? He couldn't see the reason for being trapped within such a pointless curse.

"Severus," Lily pouted, her face twisting more into concern, "What did he do to you?"

Severus froze. His eyes widened as he turned to the girl, "Um, what?"

"I mean it!" Lily snapped in return, twisting her hands on her knees, "What did that man do to you this time? You're in an awful foul mood, and very upset! I can tell when something's really bothering you!"

Severus fought against the bile he could feel rushing up his throat. His face heated up upon seeing the looks the other three boys sent him and his stomach twisted up into knots. How could she say that in front of the marauders of all people, the people who would torture him for the next few years. Why would she give them more ammunition?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Severus grumbled.

Lily narrowed her arms and moved closer to him until her body was literally pressed against his, forcing him to squish up against the Hogwarts Express window. Her long hair ran over his shoulder like a waterfall as she forced herself directly into his personal space. It was the worst thing she had ever done to him, and Lily had always been very affectionate towards him until he was sorted into Slytherin.

"I swear Severus, if I find out he's done something worse I'll learn the deadliest curse I can and cast it on him!" she growled protectively.

Severus's brows raised to his hairline. Lily had never said such a thing before, he even noticed the other boys looked surprised from the words she said. Now Severus was being stared at with pity rather than anger and annoyance.

"Lily," he huffed in return, "Stop! Seriously!"

Lily smirked, it did not look right on her pretty face, "I will if you tell me what happened last night after you went home. You said he locked you out, that you had to sit on the door porch all night. I don't believe that now. So, what did he do to put you into such a mood?"

Nothing. His father ignored him for the most part, uncaring. Tobias Snape had seriously gone out and drunk all night, only to return in the early morning. He had kicked Severus away from the door, leaving a bad bruise on Severus's stomach, but that wasn't any different how his father would treat him on any other day.

"Lily, you're oversharing," he finally whispered weakly, his voice breaking, "I don't even know them…"

That made Lily pause in thought - her eyes widened a fraction before snapping over to three marauders. Lily's pointed glare made them all to straighten and hold their hands up in surrender.

"Now you know how protective I am off my best friend," Lily warned, "Any of you do something to him, I'll personally hex you into next week!"

Sirius makes a weak cough, "Um. Okay, so that happened."

"I'm warning you," Lily snapped.

"Alright, geez!" Sirius said.

Lupin suddenly placed a hand onto Sirius's shoulder and pulled the other boy back, giving him a pointed look that had Sirius bowing his head with a dog-like whine. Lupin shook his head and then turned his gentle eyes onto Lily and Severus.

"We apologize for our words," he spoke kindly, "We didn't mean to cause any hostility…"

Like a switch had been flicked, Lily smiled brightly. Her face glowing like it was basked in radiant sun rays, "Thank you. And Severus apologizes for his words too, don't you Severus?"

Severus winced, especially when Lily pressed him further into the window, making his arm begin to ache. He glared back at her, keeping his mouth shut but Lily kept smiling. She turned her head to him and smiled widely.

"Right Severus?" she repeated, almost darkly.

Severus's eyes twitched. They narrowed down at his lap, and hunched his shoulder, curling his lips together, "Fine, alright…I'm sorry…"

"Happy?" he bites out to Lily.

Lily smiles sweetly down at him, "Very much so!"

The awkward silence that takes over the compartment was unbearable. Severus might have apologized, but he still felt very rattled. His hands twist even more in his lap and grinds his teeth. He'd had enough of this, why did have to continue to this ridiculous game? Having the day reset every time he falls asleep, sorted every which way, was like going around on a stupid roller coaster. Severus didn't want to repeat this any longer!

He'll just have himself sorted into Slytherin, and that will be the end of it. He'll find some way to keep the day from being reset, even if he stays awake all night to keep himself in Slytherin.

"So…" James began, wincing a bit in awkward atmosphere of the compartment, "Why don't we try to start over? I'm James Potter. It's good to, er, meet you?"

Lily smiled thankfully at James and their expressions melted into similar sweet smiles.

"Yes. I'm Lily, Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape," Lily says, keeping herself directly next to Severus. No longer pressing him into the window, she leant her head against Severus shoulder, "We're both really excited about attending Hogwarts."

"I'm really excited about joining Hogwarts as well," James grinned, "It's an amazing place. My parents met there."

Lily cooed, "That's so sweet."

Severus rolled his eyes as James recounted the story of his parents fated romance. Both sorted Gryffindor, caught feelings in year two, got together in year three, made prefect, head students, married after graduation – like checking off the boxes down the list of life. He supposed it sounded awfully like James own story with Lily and grimaced at the thought. He may no longer love Lily romantically, but he wished she would pick somebody better than James Potter. There was a scorched mark on his heart from that time Lily stood by and flirted with James as he was bullied, instead of rushing to his defence. What kind of friend does that? The type of friend that had already chosen – and she had chosen James. Severus wondered if she had already chosen before that ill-fated day in fifth year.

"Ohhh, I'm really anxious about starting Hogwarts." Lily mumbled shyly, "I'll probably get all sorts of information mixed up."

James tilted his head, "You're a muggleborn then? Is your friend, um, Severus a muggleborn too?"

Severus bit back a sneer. He didn't want James to even mention his name. He wanted nothing to do with the leader of the marauders.

"I am!" Lily chimed, "Severus' a half-blood, I think?"

Severus pouted as the girl sent him a pleading look for him to try to join in. He didn't want to, he wanted to just look out the window, and never speak to any of them again. Expect Lily. Maybe he doesn't even need her. His life was destined for the dark, regardless of his wants.

"Oh, one of your parents is a muggle then?" James asked, peering over at Severus.

Severus glared at him, "If you must know, yes. My father is a muggle, and my mother was a blood traitor." He remarked sourly.

Lupin straightens, his gentle face becoming uncomfortable, "Blood traitor?"

"You know, when a pureblood goes against their family and is disowned for some reason or another. Usually for consorting with muggles or muggleborns." Severus hissed.

Sirius's brow raised at that, "The family disowned her because she married a muggle?" he gapped in disbelief, "Not even my family has done that…though they might. I'll never put anything past them."

"I don't need your pity," Severus said.

"Hey, okay," James quickly said before Sirius could retort, "Nobody is giving you pity."

Severus huffed as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the seat. Lily looks at him with sad, concerned eyes, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in comfort. Severus found himself shaking the arm off, and a hurtful expression splashed across her face. She then slid away an inch to give him space, but still sends him a smile despite the fact she was hurt. He wished it didn't, but he did feel the bubble of guilt. Everything he was starting to feel, that his anger and exhaustion was bringing out, this Lily hadn't done any of it. She hadn't picked James yet, and was still his closest, best friend.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly.

Lily lets out a breath of relief. Her eyes immediately brighten up, and she leans her head back against his shoulder, but keeps a small gap between them this, and threaded their hands together.

"Will talk about this later," she promised quietly.

Severus nodded his head. He isn't sure what he should say to her. Would she even believe him if he told her about the day being reset, that he had been sorted into both Slytherin and Hufflepuff already?

"Sorry, I get defensive," Severus said, closing his eyes briefly.

"It's alright," Lupin spoke before either James or Sirius. He smiled kindly, and understandingly at him. How could Lupin understand what Severus felt? "You probably get a lot of hassle from the rest of your mother's family about it, yes? I understand how you must feel attacked when it is brought up."

Severus stared at him. His eyes flickered in something that he wasn't sure. How could Lupin understand that? From what Severus knew, Lupin had his father that loved and cared for him. The dark swirl of frustration in his chest flared at the thought. Lupin didn't have the right to be so kind and caring towards him - not when the werewolf had done nothing to help Severus. How could Severus ever trust anything Lupin says?

How could he trust what any of them ever say?

"I've never met the rest of the Prince's," Severus finally admitted quietly, his voice hard and cold.

"I've heard about the Princes," Sirius muttered, "They're pretty respected. My family has been connected to them for centuries. I never knew they had an heir."

Severus shook his head, "I'm not an heir. I got a letter last year, they told me that even though I'm a wizard, I shouldn't expect their help when I attend Hogwarts…they don't want anything to do with me. They didn't even attend mother's funeral."

James face softened, "I'm sorry, about your mum."

"It's been six years. I don't even remember her," Severus said, "Like I've already said, I don't need your pity."

"But it's your mum! You have to feel something!" James protested.

Severus growled as he narrowed his eyes at the stupid Potter. He didn't want to be lectured by Potter of all people on how he should feel about his mother. Before he could say anything, Lily wrapped both her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sev, is very sensitive when it comes to his mother. I would appreciate it if we drop this topic," she spoke sternly, narrowing her own emerald eyes at the other passengers.

"Of course," Lupin spoke first, bowing his head in respect.

"Thank you," Lily smiled, "But yes., I'm muggleborn. My parents don't know anything about magic, so I don't know really anything about the wizarding world. Sev and I have tried piece what we could together from his mother's old books, but there's only so much that a pair of eleven-year olds could figure out by ourselves."

"We'll be more than happy to help you with anything," James said, "And Severus, of course."

Sirius put a hand to his chin, "If your parents muggles, then how did they act when you received your Hogwarts Letter? They probably didn't take it well upon reading that you've been accepted into a school for magic."

Lily laughed and retold the story of receiving her letter for the nth time, "I mean, we should have been expecting something from all the magical things that happened around us. When I met Severus, our magic really began to act out and we made a few things happen without meaning too," she chimed brightly, with a beautiful wide smile on her lips. Her eyes glowing fondly with memories.

"Must have been something," Lupin said wistfully, "What kind of things happened?"

Giggling with pure joy, Lily looked down at Severus, "We made clothes dance on their own, and sent plates and cups flying through the air. Mum looked horrified, but amazed."

"Didn't you get into trouble for using magic? It's illegal to use magic when you're underaged and not at Hogwarts." Sirius asked, squinting his eyes, "I did."

"For the Administers to know, they have to be reported. I'm guessing Lily's parents didn't even know how to report it," Lupin suggested.

Severus sighed deeply, "That's right. But we did end up with somebody a few years ago appearing on Lily's door porch. They didn't reveal they were wizards, so Lily's parents were none the wiser."

"Oh, I remember that. They told Mum and Dad they're from school. They wanted a quick word with us," Lily hummed, tapping her chin, "They simply told us that we need to be careful and that we could accidently hurt somebody if we weren't. It honestly scared me back then."

"I wonder how many times my mother reported me then…" Sirius pouted.

"Well, did you cast any spells?" Lupin questioned, and when Sirius avoided his eyes, the boy smirked and shook his head, "Then you deserved it."

"Oh, how you wound me," Sirius snorted.

Lily eyed the two thoughtfully, before she yawned softly. She snuggled a bit against Severus

"Mum was so proud of me when I got that letter," she added wistfully.

"I can't imagine why she wouldn't be," James grinned, "I think you'll make a great witch!"

Lily flushed, "Thank you. I hope I'll become a good witch too someday."

"I'm certain you will, firecracker!" James winked.

The girl peered at him with an amused smile on her cherry shaped face, "Did you just call me a firecracker? I've never been called that before. I like it."

Severus sighed again. Of course the two would already be bonding. The déjà vu that returned was too much. All three times James had used the same line on her. It was grossly sweet. How that ever worked on her to begin with, was beyond him.

Rolling his eyes, Severus bites his bottom lip in disgust. James parents really did have the same love story of James and Lily. It was so ironic that he felt dizzy and overwhelmed with sickness.

"That's so romantic," Lily cooed, to James' explanation of the nickname.

James's lips pulled back into a wide smirk before divulging into the long rant about Gryffindor. Severus muttered along the words without realizing James words faded off midway through and gone silent as he stared at Severus.

Gryffindor. Oh, how he hated the house. During his long life, Gryffindor's had made his life miserable. First the marauders, and then later the boy and his miserable friends. They all made his life terribly hard. There was even another pair of Gryffindors – cousins of one another - that had attended at the same time. They had somehow learnt about the Marauders - and their legendary pranks - and became determined to carry that torch forward. They both inevitably target Severus, who has just become the youngest Professor on staff.

He hated Gryffindors.

"What's with that face?" James asked, interrupting Severus' angry thoughts.

Severus blinked furiously a cocked his head around to glare back at James. Severus twisted his lips together.

"What face?" he demanded.

James stared back at him and after a few seconds his eyes narrowed into a glare, "If you don't like Gryffindor, how come you know the sorting hat's poem? The hat only says it to the ones with a Gryffindor heart. That's how my parents knew it. The hat told them but, how do you?"

"The Prince's family were all Slytherin," Sirius added, mouth twisting in disgust.

Severus turned his heated stare to the new target, "And? The Black's family were all Slytherin's too. Just because you claim you want to be a Gryffindor, doesn't mean you will!" he sneered.

"How do you know I want to be a Gryffindor?" Sirius asked.

"It doesn't take a genius. Must be pretty hard for you though, you probably don't have many brain cells," Severus said.

Lily straightened up just as Sirius made a move to get up. Probably going to punch Severus in the face, however Lupin stopped him in time once again. With a soothing hand to Sirius's shoulder, and that annoying smile of pure kindness back on his stupid face, Lupin sent his friend a warning look.

"You insulted him first, Sirius," he said simply.

Sirius bristled. He gapped at Lupin and then James, neither stared back him in good humour. And so, the tallest boy in the compartment crossed his arms tightly over his chest and threw himself back against the seat. He muttered 'whatever' under his breath, but it clearly upset him. Severus wasn't sure if it was because his words had actually gotten under his skin, or if it was because Lupin had stood against him.

"You don't like Gryffindors, do you?" James finally asked softly, looking oddly curious as he gazed at Severus.

Severus shrugged, "Can't say I don't."

Forehead creasing, James looked confused. He tilted his head while looking at him. Probably trying to see whatever was going through Severus's mind. The look on his face told Severus enough about what was going through James mind. Probably couldn't understand why somebody would dislike Gryffindors. Not everyone had the same silly mindset as Potter.

"Why not?" James pipped, "I can't imagine why anybody wouldn't like Gryffindor…"

Severus snorted, "What? Can't get your mind around that some people might think your precious house isn't that great for them?"

"No! That's not what I meant, don't put words into my mouth," James huffed, "I understand Gryffindor isn't for everyone, but everyone I spoke to who is aiming for Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, wouldn't mind if they end up in Gryffindor either. You're the first person I have met who holds such a grudge against it. I Just want to know why!"

Severus grinded his teeth. He really didn't want to sit there and be forced to talk to his tormentors. The boy almost went to get up himself, to storm away to hide at the end of train and curl up underneath the end window. To retreat to the place he'd claimed after Lily ended their friendship. However, Lily held him gently, her head still laying on his shoulder. She didn't look fazed by the conversation and seemed content to allow Severus to vent. She was gently rubbing the back of his hand with her fingers, her own way of comforting him.

"Why do you care, Potter?" Severus said, "What's it to you if I dislike Gryffindor?"

James pouted, "Because…I'd like it if we became friends and to do so, I need to understand your point of view of it. I mean, I'd rather not go into Hogwarts with such a heated relationship between us."

Severus almost burst into laughter. What a thing to say! It was more than just stupid. James Potter made his life a living hell. He tormented him. Bullied him ruthlessly. How could he say something so insulting like that? How dare he! Just what was James trying to play at? It took him much longer than it should have to calm himself down. The rage he felt was something he had thought he was over, but clearly, he wasn't. Severus had to remind himself that he was on the Hogwarts Express for the 'first time,' that the others had no memory of the previous rides, and that James didn't know what he would eventually become.

"I don't want any friendship with you," Severus finally said after a minute to long silence.

James flinched a little. The insulted face of Sirius flushed with a pinch of rage, and Lily let out a surprised gasp. Neither, however, made a move to interrupt whatever was happening between Severus and James.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Just tell me why you hate Gryffindor so much," James uttered out.

Severus sighed deeply, grumbling to himself, "Let's just say I haven't had the best history with Gryffindors. Alright? I haven't met one nice Gryffindor," he said. It was the truth, in a sense. While Lily had been the kindest Gryffindor, she still had hurt him.

Brows raising, James makes an 'o' shape with his lips. His eyes soften as he takes in Severus from, "Ah. I get it now. You've got this image of Gryffindors because you've encountered some bad seeds. I just want you to know that not all Gryffindor's are like that. We're actually protective and kind. Please, don't disregard Gryffindor due to some horrible people. Whoever hurt you aren't real Gryffindors."

Severus stared at the boy in surprise. A strange twist licked through his stomach as he eyed James. It was funny because James was talking about himself. About himself, and Sirius. Even James own bloody son. It was downright laughable.

"Oh really?" Severus mocked.

James grinned widely, "That's right. I've decided now."

"Decided what exactly?" the other rolled his eyes.

"I'm going take that mindset out of your head and replace it with me!" James said, eyes shining, "I'm coming for that bitterness of yours, and by the end of the year we'll be best friends!"

Severus stared at James in pure shock. His jaw became slack, and his stomach twisted even more. The strong urge to laugh that had been there minutes ago had disappeared and all Severus could feel was tiredness. He was just so tired with James and his little band of followers. What Severus would have really liked, what he really wanted, was to truly be left alone. To be completely ignored by the marauders. He wanted nothing to do with James Potter and was floored by this personality shift.

"And if I want to be a Slytherin?" Severus asked slyly, calculated because that was what made him into a true target. The animosity may have originally been sparked because of Lily - James couldn't stand the thought of her being friends with a snake – but it was clear now that Slytherin was the true trigger.

James frowned deeply. His nose twitched in disgust but then he shook his head, "I don't think you'll be sorted into Slytherin, so I don't have to worry about that."

"Oh really?" Severus huffed, clocking his head, "And what if you're wrong? I, for one, believe I will be sorted into the house of 'slimy snake', you Gryffindors think us all as."

Leaning back in thought, James tilted his head up. He places a hand onto his chin in deep thought, "I don't think I'm wrong. Whenever I have a prediction of what will happen, I get this feeling in my stomach. I've got that feeling now. I know you won't be sorted into Slytherin. Maybe Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw?" Severus repeated, his face twisting into horror, "No. I will never be in Ravenclaw."

James smiled, "We'll just have to wait and see then."

"Yeah, I guess so," Severus sneered.

Lily hummed and finally sits up straight, feeling that the conversation between the two had finished. She turned her head towards James and smiled sweetly at him, which made the Potter heir brighten exponentially.

"I'm not sure if I completely understand all this talk about Slytherin and Gryffindor. Surely they're just as good as each other?" she says, "They're both houses for Hogwarts, after all. Slytherin can't be that bad."

Sirius stretched out, seeming to have become bored with the conversation, "Trust me Evans. Not a bad wizard in history wasn't sorted into Slytherin. If your little friend is as smart as you make out, then he'll stay clear of that house."

"That's not true," Severus growled, "There are other 'evil' wizards from other houses. People just don't like to admit to them. They like using Slytherin as a scapegoat."

Sirius bared his teeth, a wild look in his eyes, "Oh yeah? Name one, Snivellius!"

"Don't call him that, Black!" Lily hissed quickly, cutting in, "I swear, I will hex you straight off this bloody train!"

"Right-right," Sirius sighed, "Name a bad wizard from another house then Snape."

Straightening himself, Severus almost shot out the name Peter Pettigrew but caught himself in time. The rat boy, who would eventually join their group, had yet to betray anybody or join the Dark Lord, yet. And Quirinus Quirrell hadn't become possessed by the Dark Lord either, if his memory was correct. The man hadn't joined the Dark Lord until after he graduated from Hogwarts – of which he was only in his second year.

"Martha Grimmson, she was from Ravenclaw and had been a Dark Wizard whose older brother had turned her to the dark arts, both becoming followers of Gellert Grindelwald during the Global Wizarding War," Severus concluded, "Morgan Platt, another Ravenclaw, had been a follower of Gellert Grindelwald too."

From what he had read in the old textbooks, the Global Wizarding War had lasted nearly 6 years. It had been a tough time for Wizarding society, as Gellert Grindelwald had tried to change the world in a way the Dark Lord would inevitably mimic and 'improve' upon. Martha Grimmson and Morgan Platt had been the only children of their respective families to attend Hogwarts. Both had been sorted into Ravenclaw and had grown to become two of the most powerful followers of Grindelwald. Having been from Ravenclaw meant they had the intelligence to create truly horrific spells.

"Vincent Dr Burke," Lupin added softly, "Probably the only Hufflepuff dark wizard. He was a weak wizard, but he still joined Grindelwald's cause."

James frowned so deeply that it looked like it would have stained his face, "Don't forget Emeric Al Carrow. Haven't got the faintest clue how he got into Gryffindor to begin with, Dad said he was pretty cowardly. But yeah, he was a Gryffindor dark wizard from that time too."

Severus looked between the two in surprise. He didn't recall either Lupin or James in the past ever admitting the other houses had dark wizards. That James even admitted to a dark wizard from Gryffindor was shocking.

"But Snape's correct," Lupin added softly, "The other houses do try to sweep it under the rug because they're ashamed."

Sirius pouted, "I asked for one, guys…"

Lily swallowed thickly before letting out a soft breath and smiled widely, "It's sure interesting to learn about. How about we learn more about the houses? I know that each house is named after their founders."."

The group once again divulged into discussing the value and traits of each house. Severus narrowed his eyes, but chose not to contribute to the discussion. He slouched back, curled in on himself and decided he had enough of listening to the conversation. Instead, he turned himself to stare out the window and watch the fast-moving scenery as the train trudged further on its path to Hogwarts. After a few minutes, he felt a gentle pat on his shoulder and at first his nostrils flared thinking one of those damn marauders were touching him, but he turned to only see Lily's gentle eyes gazing at him.

Lily bites into the pumpkin pasty, ripping it apart like the powerful beast she was. Flakes of the pasty smothered around her cheeks and she holds out another to him, with a large grin on her mouth.

"It's really good!" she chimed, winking, "Super delicious. It'll make you feel better."

Severus lowered his eyes to the golden pasty. He stares at it for a good couple seconds, and only takes it when she began to wiggle it into his face, making playful squeals. He rolls his eyes, and finally takes the pasty, holding it between his fingers with a small pout on his lips.

"Thank you, Lily," Lily says, plopping down next to him and fully leaning her body onto him.

Severus puffed his cheeks out, "Thank you Lily."

"You're the best, Lily!" she added, bouncing her eyebrows.

Severus sighed deeply. He closes his eyes, "Thank you Lily. You are the best. I would probably crash and burn without you."

Lily grinned so widely that she truly looked stunning. She then reached for his face, taking his chin between two fingers and forcing his mouth open. The girl then pushes the Pumpkin pasty in his hand up to his mouth and makes him take a large bite. Lily then forces him to chew, before covering his mouth with her hand.

"Now swallow," she smiled.

Severus rolls his eyes as he swallows and slaps Lily's hand away, before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He couldn't stay mad at Lily; she was so sweet and kind to him. In the end, he found himself returning the smile shyly. Severus even took another bite of the pasty just to please her.

Severus was more than happy to reach the station. He literally leaped to his feet, wanting to get away from the marauders as quickly as possible. Severus has had enough of them to last a lifetime. If he can help it, he'll stay the hell away from them for the rest of the year. As soon as he is sorted into Slytherin, he'll make sure he is this time. Severus was going to try to avoid them for the rest of year. It'll be a bit difficult, considering Lily; but he planned to begin distancing their friendship since he knew Lily would choose James and leave him behind. He figured it might her less when that time came.

He couldn't deny the swirl of sadness at the thought.

"Severus?" Lily, talk about the devil, rushed after him. She grabbed his hand, and threaten her fingers with his, swing them as they walked, "Back on the train, what was that all about?"

He knew it would come, but Severus had hoped Lily wouldn't ask about it for at least a little while. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't exactly come out and tell how they had hurt him. How many times they had sent him to the hospital wing, and nobody cared that they did that! Hell, Lily didn't even care!

"It…" he trailed off, biting his bottom lip.

Lily tilted her head a little, "You know you can tell me anything, Severus. I'm here for you. Something must have happened after you went home from my house. What did your dad do? He must have hurt you again…" she whispered, a frown twisting on her lips, "My parents can help, you just have to tell them."

"Lily…child protective services will get involved, and then they'll probably take me away. The chance that we'd never see each other again," he murmured, eyes looking down at his feet as he went, "Well other than at Hogwarts, but you know what I mean."

The flaming haired beauty pouted deeply, "I just want to help you."

"I know," Severus smiled, squeezing her hand in return.

With her other hand, Lily wiped her face. She looked up at ahead, after the other students towards the bank of the great lake. Ready to climb into the boats.

"I'm sorry about how I acted," Severus finally said. He didn't really mean it, but he couldn't help but feel guilty, "You're right. I was in an upset mood. My…father. He kicked me this morning, really hard. It still hurts, and he told me he wouldn't even miss me…"

At the mention of being kicked, his stomach throbbed as if to scream at him 'damn straight boy! How dare you forget about your newly gained bruise!' Severus winced, his other hand moving towards his stomach.

"What?" Lily gasped, eyes widening and coming to a stop, "He did that-gha! Severus, you must tell my parents! This isn't right!"

Severus swallowed. He hated his father, the man had hurt him more ways than one, by beating and belittling Severus, making him feel miserable. He was all the marauders rolled into one. The man often whipped Severus with his belt, leaving awful welts and bruises on his body. But as horrible as it was, the man was that the only family Severus had. His family on his mother side wanted nothing to do with him, and the family on his father's side had all passed away. Severus seriously had nobody else. Even when Lily left him, he still had his abusive bastard of a father. His Dad. It was wishful thinking that someday the man would change and become the father Severus desperately wanted. To become the father he needed.

As bizarre as it was, Severus didn't want to lose his Dad. His father was the only person he would have left.

"Later, okay," Severus finally whimpered, his voice cracking, "We can send an owl to your parents later…please."

Lily stared at him with worried eyes. She debated it for a couple of seconds and then finally nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly, pressing her head to his.

"Alright. But once everything has settled down, we're sending an owl," she sternly said.

A lump formed in his throat; Severus nodded his head. He didn't speak and kept his mouth locked shut tight. His eyes watered at the thought of returning during the Christmas holiday to find his house empty. To find child protective services waiting for him, to take him away. There would probably be an auror with them to take him to a wizarding foster family.

"Oh, I'm sorry Severus. Please don't cry," Lily cooed gently.

Severus quickly rubbed his eyes, not wanting himself to generally cry. He forced a stained smile, and pointed ahead of them, "Look, there is boats. You've never been in a boat before, have you!"

Seeing that Severus no longer wished to talk about it, Lily turned away. She grinned down at the boats and bounced on her feet. Severus wondered if she was willing herself to be excited for his sake.

Severus listened to Lily enthuse about seeing the squid and question about its size before tilting his head in wonder. He peered up the glorious castle, a mental image of the squid wrapping its long tentacles around the castle appeared. The boy bites back an amused laugh at the thought.

"Don't fall over. I don't know if the squid would even help you back up again!" he teased.

Lily's face flushed, and then settles down next to him. "You think so?"

"Hm, perhaps," Severus said, shrugging with a tiny smile.

Severus has seen the castle so many times, and yet couldn't stop the sick feelings filling his gut. Bitterness beginning twirl through him as he recalled all the horrible things that happened within those walls. If Hogwarts was alive and could speak, Severus wondered if it would be screaming. Screaming for all the deaths that would eventually happen – the war – the dark wizards who would rip it apart from the inside out. Severus shook his head and pulled his eyes away to look over the edge of the boat. It was in that moment, against all odds, he saw something move beneath the water. Straightening up, peaking his head in bewilderment he squinted and could faintly make out a vague shape, it was too far to see clearly, but it looked almost…tentacle like?

Something jumbled up in the pit of his stomach.

"Lily," he gasped, grabbing her arm, "Look! It's-"

It was gone. Whatever it was.

"What is it?" Lily hummed, leaning to look as well, but saw nothing. Lifting her eyes back to Severus she eyed him with worry, "Are…are you alright?"

Biting his bottom lip, Severus eased himself back. He blinked a few times, shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. Was Hogwarts already messing with his mind? With his eyes? Already!

"I thought I saw…" he trailed off.

Lily gasped, "Did you see the squid? Oh Merlin! You're so lucky, I wish I saw the squid!"

Severus sheepishly smiled. He rubbed the back of his neck and watched in amusement as Lily tried to spot the squid in the water. Had it generally been the giant squid? Severus wasn't sure. It was difficult to tell. Maybe he had become so stressed and bitter from having to relive such a bad day that he was beginning to imagine things.

Despite that he was boiling in bitterness, seeing the castle still made his chest tingle with awe. The same castle to crushes his hopes, dreams. The castle that destroyed him. That stole his life, ruined him. Ripped his being apart, left his soul battered, burned, and stained with pretty golden bruises. Inspecting the castle, just like all the times before hand, Severus felt his chest tighten in a way that made his eyes water. He willed himself not to cry, but the bubble of grief remained long after they climbed out of the boats and into the castle.

Severus glares at the stone walls of the castle, he could feel other eyes on him. One being from Lily, the flaming haired girl stayed glued to his side, had grabbed his hand on the way up. He took one tiny look over his shoulder and sneered at the others who looked up on him. Finding the Gryffindor's to be in his gaze, Sirius had glared back, and Lupin had turned away as soon as he was caught. James, unlike the other two, gave him a curious look. His eyes were hard, but not in a glare, more like a smug, harsh stare. It only made Severus feel even more frustrated about having to relive this again, and again.

He pulls himself up the long staircase, his feet dragging along the stone, and Severus bites at his bottom lip to prevent himself from hissing like the snake he was meant to be. Everyone was whispering, giddy about the year to come. Excited to learn about magic and discover the secrets of the grand castle. There was many, and Severus knew there were still more left undiscovered. He had been excited to find some of the secrets once too, but after his second year, he had stopped exploring and trying to find any secrets. He hardly paid it any attention as he'd grown and became a Professor.

It was difficult to listen to Hogwarts voice when you were being devoured in the process.

As they reached the top of the staircase, in front of the heavy doors that held the grand hall, Minerva McGonagall stood in front of them. Her face was pinched forward, with her eyes betraying her famous omniscient cat-like stare. There wasn't a thing that happened in Hogwarts that the woman wouldn't know about. Even when he became the Professor of Potions, the woman was aware of what he was up to before he was. He became very good at hiding his actions from her as the years went by, and not for the lack of trying, Minerva McGonagall was the dark cat of Hogwarts. She could smell when students were up to no good.

It's a shame she had a soft spot for Potter and his goons.

Severus rolled his eyes as McGonagall welcomed the new students to the castle, having heard the speech many times before. It didn't occur to him that McGonagall's speech had changed slightly. Certain words being switched to synonyms and even the tone in which McGonagall delivered her speech. It didn't occur to him small changes had happened with every reset, even as she gestured to the glass windows and stepped away once more.

"Look at Godric Gryffindor," Lily hummed, squeezing his hand, "He really does look like a great man. The founding father of Gryffindor. I can certainly see why. He's very ginger too."

Severus felt his lips twitch, "I guess it's a Gryffindor trait?"

Lily let out a laugh, and with her other hand, she pulled at her curls, "Are you trying to say something here?"

"Of course not," Severus grinned, "You know, there's a story about Godric Gryffindor."

Lily tilted her head in curiosity, "What story? You don't sound that excited about it. Do you not believe it's true?"

"I don't believe it's true. It could be real, but it is very unlikely. There are no documented records to proof it had happened. Not in texts book, or the Smouldering Gryffindor," Severus explained with a meek shrug.

Stepping closer to Severus, Lily grinned widely down at him, "What's Smouldering Gryffindor?"

"It's Godric Gryffindor's personal journal," James pipped. He came to stand with them, peering at Severus for a moment but he still smiled at the pair of them, well, more at Lily, "All the founding members had something of a journal. They were discovered in this very castle!"

Lily gasped. She jumps on the tip of her toes, "Oh Merlin! That's amazing! Do you think I could ever read it? It would be amazing to read about their adventures."

"Hogwarts has a magical record of them that you could read. They also have the real journals on display, but they're behind protective charms," Severus rambled, his face heating up a bit, "You know…anybody could take them otherwise. Headmaster Dumbledore created the charms himself."

"I'm definitely going to have a look then!" Lily hummed.

James smiled so sweetly that Severus had to look away with disgust, "They are a really interesting read. Godric Gryffindor's stories are amazing, it's filled with all of his crazy adventures – he even talks about how they found Hogwarts."

"That's amazing," the girl sighed, placing a hand to her cheek, "What was the story, Severus?"

Severus shook his head. He glanced between the two and found not only Lily looking at him, but James too. He felt heat increase and he narrowed his eyes back at James. Disliking how the Gryffindor to be had cut into his conversation with Lily.

"Oh, right," he let out quietly, "So, the myth is about Salazar Slytherin. Supposedly when he went to leave Hogwarts, he threatened to bring it down into nothing more than a pile of stones. Helga Hufflepuff couldn't bring herself to go against him. According to Helga's own journal, the Radiant Hufflepuff, she and Salazar had grown up together and had been childhood friends. Rowena Ravenclaw had backed up Godric Gryffindor, the two trying to protect Hogwarts before Godric and Salazar got into a foolish battle."

Lily gapped in awe, "A foolish battle? Over Hogwarts?"

"I know this story," James nodded in agreement, "It said that Salazar Slytherin had only broken off the battle when a stray bolt of his wand hit Helga. Rowena hadn't let him near Helga after it, and Godric had told Salazar that they were all friends. They would forgive him and accept him back with welcome arms, but Salazar had to accept that blood status wasn't what made a wizard or witch."

Severus bites back a growl. He instead bowed his head.

"That's…right. I guess. Helga had been hurt badly. Salazar's magical bolts were very powerful, like acid. If it was true, it would have critically injured her, maybe even burning her skin," Severus said, "I'm certain if she had really been hurt like that, she would have written about it in her journal."

James stood quiet. He seemed to be considering it this time, unlike before, "I guess you're right. Helga would have written about it, and as the story goes, Salazar hit her in the chest. If that was true, she probably would have died…"

Lily gasped. She covered her mouth in horror, "I can't imagine ever attacking the people I love like that."

"Salazar Slytherin is certainly a fine example of a dark wizard," James snorted.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I won't deny he did some questionable things back in his time but wasn't a dark wizard. He couldn't have been that bad."

Bad things like leaving a deadly monster in Hogwarts? Well, Severus did say the man had done some questionable things. But the man had done some good things too in life.

"He's known as one of the greatest wizards of the age. He was a Parselmouth, and a skilled Legilimens. Yes, he was a power-hungry Slytherin; but what witch or wizard doesn't seek power at some point in their life. I think people like to blame all the bad things about Hogwarts on him, because he's the one that left," Severus drawled.

Lupin made a thoughtful sound, a hand to his chin. Severus almost jumped, having not realized the boy had come next to him, "I agree on your take of him. I believe that Salazar Slytherin is a good scapegoat for a lot of mistakes the other three founding members may made. We don't know the full extent of circumstances; we only know what is written in textbooks – or in their journals. Not nearly enough to truly understand the man."

"Really Lupin?" Sirius pouted, "You're defending the father of snakes!"

"Well, people tend to ostracize his house due to the actions of Slytherins that were born centuries after he died. We shouldn't blame the actions of those dark wizards on him," Lupin shrugged.

Sirius frowned deeply, "I still don't like him."

"What's a Parselmouth?" Lily decided question.

"A witch or wizard that can speak to snakes," James muttered, nose scrunching up. His eyes flickered between Severus and Sirius thoughtfully.

"Blacks aren't Parselmouths!" Sirius snapped.

Severus shrugged, looking down. He twists his hands together, "I don't know about the Princes. I doubt they're Parselmouths. But I don't know why Parselmouths are such a big deal. People are always acting like it's a terrible ability, but they tend to forget that Godric Gryffindor was said to be a Löwemuzzle. Though that died out, unlike Parselmouths."

"Löwemuzzle? I'm guessing…being able to talk to Lions?" Lily suggested brightly, bouncing excitedly.

Lupin nodded his head, "Only the Gryffindor blood carried the Löwemuzzle trait. Unlike Parselmouth, which has been known to be born into pureblood families from time to time, Löwemuzzles have died out completely."

"You know, Salazar Slytherin's created his own wand from snakewood that has a fragment of a Basilisk horn, it was buried at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It eventually bloomed a unique snakewood tree and its leaves have the ability to heal people. It also only blossoms right during a time of great need – like before a plague, since its petals are able to cure diseases.," Severus smiled.

Lily smiles sweetly, squeezing his hand, "So he can't have been all that bad."

"He still started all this stupid pureblood stuff," Sirius grumbled, "And started that slur!"

"What slur?" Lily asked.

James looked down at his feet, "…Mudblood, Lily…it means dirty blood. A witch or wizard born from a muggle…not a pureblood. It's a disgusting word."

Severus felt his insides clench at the word. He had called Lily that and felt sick The hurtful expression on her face after uttering that word had destroyed the little strand of friendship they had left.

"Mudblood…" Lily whispered, "That means…I'm a…"

"It's alright," Severus quickly said, "I'm a Mudblood too, my father was muggle."

Lily sent him a sad smile, moved closer, and tightened her hand around his, "We'll just have to stay together then. Maybe we could even try to change the meaning of the word? We could reclaim it. Maybe we could turn it into something that only mudbloods could joke about?"

It was clear she was trying to look for the light of the situation. It was a thought to take back the word from the stuck-up Purebloods and make it their own. Severus couldn't help but wonder how they would do that.

"Sure, maybe someday, Lily," he smiled. Hearing him, made Lily grin widely. The other marauders watching the pair with awed eyes.

The doors swung open signalling McGonagall's return. She smirked at the student's bewildered faces, and carefully straightened her hat.

"We're ready for you now," she said.

With that, she led the new students into the great hall. The four houses separated neatly by colour. The houses would intermingle more after the welcome feast, except Slytherin. Making friends across the different houses was encouraged, as the collaboration they could work in unity was truly magnificent. Severus eyed a floating candle that came to close to his face, he hadn't realized he was holding his breath until it floated over him.

Professor McGonagall takes her rightful spot on the platform with the old sorting hat sitting quite comfortably. He looked rather wise, as the hat sat like that.

The hall had quieted down and stared at the new students with curiosity. Severus never lost the anxiety he felt deep in the pit of his stomach under the attention. One would think he would have become accustomed to attention during his tenure as a Professor. He had been able to ignore it in the past, but this eleven-year-old body he had been forced into wilted and he still had the same terrified feeling twitch in his chest.

McGonagall's voice rings out as she begins the sorting, and Severus wills himself not to jump out of his as the first name is called. Lily squeezed his hand reassuringly, in an effort to belay his nerves.

"Lily Evans!"

Severus inhaled sharply and smiled comfortingly at her when she froze. Her eyes widened and flickering around herself before catching his with fear. He smiled and nodded his head, letting her know it'll be fine. She'll find her perfect home, her family of crimson lions and lionesses.

After a few more tense seconds, Lily finally made her way up to the stool. She jerked as the hat conducted its perusal but was soon sporting a stunning smile. Even Professor McGonagall smiled down at her.

"Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

  
  


Like always, Gryffindor erupts into cheers as Lily skips to the table. Severus had to pull his eyes away with a shake of his head; he had spent too much of his life staring longingly at that house and felt sick at the thought.

By chance, Severus turned his head and his heart skipped a beat at coming face to face with James staring right at him. He glared once more, locking his lips together, and clenching his hands at his sides.

James simply continued to stare at him.

"James Potter!"

The look on the boy of the start of everyone was amusing alright. It was almost like James had not been expecting his name to be called so soon. He jerked this time and for a split second, he didn't look like his cool self. James had a shadow of nervousness on his face as he took one step forward, before he straightened the mask out on his face and a smug smirk took over his lips.

The smug git even had the nerve to bow playfully to Professor McGonagall causing giggles to erupt from the tables around him. Severus even heard a few lions exclaim that Potter was definitely one of them. He rolled his eyes, of course. Anybody could look at James, and tell Gryffindor was branded onto his heart. On his forehead.

Professor McGonagall snorted with a ghost of a smile on her lips and gestured to stool with her head. She carefully placed the hat onto his head, but clearly knew James was one of hers.

The sorting hat flared up. Whatever he saw in James's mind amused him.

"Yes, I can see it! You are clearly a…GRYFFINDOR!"

Oh really? Severus didn't know that! The house of braveness hooted, bumping their arms. James, oddly, looked at Severus as he made his way down from the stool. He casually walked towards the house, smirking, and let out a chuckle when Severus glared at him again.

Why did he keep laughing, it was frustrating! Severus wanted to knock that stupid smug smirk off his face.

Severus imagined the stones underneath his feet begin to burn as if acid had been thrown across it. Students were called up, and the sorting hat yelled out the same pattern of houses he had sort of come to know by heart. Hufflepuff! Slytherin! Slytherin! Ravenclaw! Hufflepuff! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Oh and Gryffindor again!

"Severus Snape!"

Shaking his head, Severus turned exasperatedly to look up at Professor McGonagall. He didn't understand the sudden soft expression on her face, and that made him feel nervous. Professor McGonagall hadn't looked at him like that until the marauders had sent him to Madam Pomfrey for the first time. How could that old bat already see how much pain he was in? To be fair, she wasn't that old yet…

Shivering, Severus rubbed his arms and walked up to the stool. Once seated, he kept his eyes on his lap, he had a feeling he would see the smug face of James Potter if he dared to look up – maybe even a jeer for Sirius – which would leave him fuming in anger.

"Hmm, how interesting. Severus Snape? I believe it should be Severus Prince," yakked the sorting hat, his annoying voice washing through Severus's head like the many times before, "Been sometime seen I have smelt the blood of a Prince. How I had missed that raw intelligence and power. The last was your sweet young mother. Yes-yes."

Why did the sorting hat always bring up his mother for, it always made his chest tighten with pain.

"I see. Your dear mother left you at such a young age. How alone you must have felt. How often were you by yourself, my poor dear?" the hat cooed, his voice soft strangely. The hat fluttered around him, "Hm... stability…Is that what you desire, what you need? I have no doubt about what you will achieve if you have the prober netting to hold you up!"

Severus rolled his eyes. He just wanted the damn hat to hurry up.

"Slytherin, please. I wish to be in Slytherin. Like my mother," he thought. Knowing full well that the sorting hat is about to hear his thoughts.

The hat was quiet. Hopefully considering it, "Slytherin? My dear boy, Slytherin is a great house –just as the others - and your mother was certainly a Slytherin. The sweet little thing had flourished in the house of green. But is it what you need? Is it the house that will make you help you achieve your dreams? What you need is the correct shield for you to become the great wizard you are destined to become! Yes-yes!" the hat purred out.

"The perfect house for you, better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus felt his whole being shatter, his stomach sunk at the bellowing words. Gryffindor echoing in his ears. Everything inside churned with acid. The hall had jolted around him, and a hissing buzz slammed into his head. Severus's eyes almost began to water.

"That…that's not…that can't be right…" he whispered brokenly, "I'm not a…do it again!"

The sorting hat let out a chortled of a laugh. His end of his hat fluttering, almost stroking the side of Severus's face. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat from his head and gazed at him with pure gentle eyes.

"Mr Snape, the sorting hat is hardly wrong," she tried to comfort him. But there was a glint in her eyes that showed she felt a little insulted that Severus didn't want to be in Gryffindor.

Severus forced himself to stand. His legs were shaking, and his ears were throbbing from the roar of the Gryffindors. The house was cheering so loudly that it made his head hurt. Incredibly happy that they had received three new cubs in a row. Severus shook his head.

"B-But I'm not a Gryffindor," he mumbled.

Professor McGonagall awkwardly pats him on the shoulder, "You are now. Your house will protect and support you."

Severus bit his bottom lip, disbelief flooding his mind. He thought Hufflepuff had been beyond wrong for him, had been something impossible, but Gryffindor? Severus felt like crying. The hall wasn't spinning around him, and he felt faint and hopeless, like the world was about to crumble on him again.

Never in a million years would he have been sorted into Gryffindor. The home of his tormentors!

"I thought the hat was supposed to take into count your own desire," he muttered shakily.

The hat flared, "Sometimes I simply know better!"

It was only when a hand took his did Severus spin around. Forcing his eyes to take in all the faces still staring at him. He was probably the first student to stay on the platform, arguing about being sorted. Gryffindor was still cheering, probably to distract from the fact their newest member was fighting his sorting. It was Lily that had shoved her way up to the front and came to retrieve him. She had such a smile on her face, that Severus almost did break down crying.

She took his hands and squeezed as she led him down from the platform. The grey uniform he wore immediately transformed into the brilliant red and gold trimmed robes, the Gryffindor crest forming over his breast pocket. As he began to walk, he turned his head to look over at the Professor's table, catching the eyes of Headmaster Dumbledore. The old man smiled at him, bowed his head, and flicked his large round hat. Severus couldn't help the weak flicker of bubbles in his stomach at the gesture. Headmaster Dumbledore had never done that to him before, only to his precious Gryffindors that were on the verge of breaking down. Severus use to think they were pathetic, but it seemed he was now counted amongst them.

Other Gryffindors met them halfway, they smiled pridefully, patting his arms, rubbing his back, and welcoming him into the house. It was different to Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Severus tried to smile in return, but he couldn't. Instead, he kept his head down and allowed Lily to bring him to the table. He sat next to her and let his shoulders sag in defeat. Lily wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into her. This time, Severus didn't fight his head from laying on her shoulder.

"Hey, Severus? At least we'll be together now," she tried to comfort.

James had been smug. Pleased that he was right about Severus, but the expression of his face had dropped from how upset Severus had been. The Potter heir was probably so confused, to the point of pulling his hair out. He was, after all, under the impression of Gryffindor was the best house after all.

Eventually all the students were sorted. Gryffindor's table was filled with the new students, magically becoming a bit longer to accommodate the larger amount. He couldn't help but glance over at Slytherin longingly. He was in the wrong house. Why was he in Gryffindor? What purpose was this for? Severus would have done better in Hufflepuff, than he would in Gryffindor.

Red wasn't his colour.

The food that appeared did look good though. Severus knew that each table boasted their own theme of food, which would rotate between to each house throughout the week. While each house shared the same healthy staples, Gryffindor's meals consisted of smoked meats, spiralled hams, BBQ ribs, chicken wings, burgers and all the sorts of hearty foods. From what he remembered, Slytherin preferred rich sea food – such as delicate fish, muscles, shellfish, and most other foods one could imagine wealthy people eating. Hufflepuff preferred comfort foods - shepherd's pie, creamy pastas and stews. Ravenclaw had the most variety, sampling cuisines from all over the world – as well as having more healthy options to choose between. From the looks of it, Gryffindor will have Ravenclaw's main meal tomorrow.

He was a brand-new Gryffindor. Something he thought was impossible.

"Severus?" Lily hummed, patting him on the shoulder.

Severus eases himself away from Lily. He rubs his face and forces himself to calm down. His eyes ached, and he was way too embarrassed to look up. He could just imagine the faces of the marauders. They were probably already mapping out a new prank to play on him. He doubted that being in Gryffindor would save him from their wrath. He twisted his fingers between his robes, lightly brushing his fingers along the ruby-red lining of the Gryffindor robe he now had.

"You should eat something, you'll feel better," Lily softly said, "Don't make me feed you again, because you know I will."

Sniffling, Severus reached for closest bowl without looking up. He picked a few slices of gammon, and that was it. It did not please the girl, who stubbornly scooped mashed potatoes onto the plate as well. Severus wondered weakly if now that he and Lily were in the same house, would that mean her 'motherly' mood would increase rather than decrease. Lily had mothered him in the past, but it had slowly faded away after they were separated into different houses. Would it become stronger instead?

"For Merlin. It's not the end of the world to be in Gryffindor!" Sirius's voice snapped frustratedly.

Lifting his head, Severus blinked to the other side of the table. He found Sirius sitting not directly in front of him, but in front of Lily which made sense as he was sorted before Lily. Next to him was James. From what Severus remembered, James had claimed the spot next to Lily in the past. It was strange to find him sitting across from him like that instead, and stranger still - the boy wasn't looking him in a malicious or a smug way. He looked at Severus with a gentle and almost understanding expression. It did nothing to quell the bitterness that overcame him when Severus looked at him.

"You're acting ridiculous," Sirius snorted, "What? Gryffindor's not good enough for the wanna-be snake?"

Severus felt the bitterness flare and glared back at Sirius, teeth bared. He didn't get a chance to speak as Lily had suddenly launched a spoon full of potato at the boy. Severus blinked and watching as the fluffy mashed potato dripped from his face, staining his new robes.

"How about you learn to keep your mouth shut Black! Didn't your family ever teach you that if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all! Guess not, it's Tuberd!" Lily began with a scrawl when she got to the end of her sentence, she smirked, "If anything you're a Tater to what Gryffindor stands for!"

Severus felt his brow raise to his hairline. He stared at the girl, his brain rushing to catch up to what she did and what she said.

"Oh, haha, real funny. Evans," Sirius snapped in return. His eyes flicked down to the bowl of mash and he grabbed a handful, which he proceeded to into Lily's face, unforgivably. "Great! Now you look like very a-peeling!"

Lily's squealed. She turned around causing her hair to flare out around herself. The potato didn't cover her entire face, like it did Sirius', just partially the right side and splattered up into her hair

Severus was expecting Lily to get upset about it. Near the end of their Hogwarts careers, Lily had become more concerned with her looks – making sure her hair was always styled and her robes cleanly pressed. He remembered when she almost cried after encountering the marauders mid-prank. Lily had come close to see what was going only, only to find Severus floating above the water of the Black Lake. The marauders dropped him, and her favourite robes had been ruined by the resulting splash. She had gotten so angry about the little stains and James was beside himself with horror. If Severus was right, James bought her new robes as an apology. That was also around the time Lily had ended their friendship.

James snickered, he bounced his eyes, "You could even say it was a very chip move!"

Lily raised her burning emerald eyes twinkling with mischief, her lips pulled into a wide smirk and scooped a large spoonful of mashed potatoes. She aimed it at the snickering Potter.

"Thanks spud!" she laughed joyfully, herself.

The potato shot through the air, towards Potter. James ducked his head, causing the mash to fly past and hit the Ravenclaw behind him instead. The pretty girl with dark hair jumped in surprise and turned her head with eyes of death. Lily flushed, but the Ravenclaw's attention turned to the boy she had spoken to moments before. The other Ravenclaw had burst into laughter and couldn't stop. Face scrunched up, the Ravenclaw girl grabbed the bowl of cold red sauce soup and threw it into his face. The soup splattered completely over his face, and even hit their neighbours. The way it ran down his face, dripped from his nose and chin, made the girl cackle with glee.

The Ravenclaw boy narrowed his eyes, a smirk taking over his pale lips. He reached for what looked like a yellow noodle dish and went to dip it over the girl's head. The girl quickly knocked her hand out, hitting the dish, and sending it over to the Hufflepuffs. It landed on top of Hufflepuff's prefect. Her blue eyes widening, and her golden hair flickering. The noodles run down her face. Rose Haywood shot up, grabbed the closest pie in reach, and pushed it into her friend's face.

That was the start of it.

Food went flying around the grand hall. Student let out squeals of glee and bellows of laughter. All sorts of food was flying between the tables, even the house ghosts were joining in. Distracting certain students so their friends could nail them. Severus sat still, watching in astonishment. He hadn't ever seen anything like this before. He turned his eyes to look at the Professors, expecting them to immediately get up and put a stop to all of this. He saw one professor move to stand, but Headmaster Dumbledore placed a hand onto the man's shoulder with a wrinkled smile.

Lupin tried to sneak away, but Sirius shot out and grabbed him. Severus only then realizing Lupin had sat next to him. Sirius literally leaped over the table, shoving a whipped pumpkin pie into his face. The poor werewolf boy squawked, falling backward while flailing his legs and arms out. Sirius went with him, howling with laughter. Severus stared after them with large surprised eyes, he straightened his back when Lily let out a shriek of laughter. A clot of white cream had landed directly on her face.

"Sev!" Lily squealed with laughter, grabbing his elbow. She pulled him down, behind the table, "We've gotta take cover!"

Severus blinked owlishly. He was unsure of what to do.

"You butter back off, Potter!" she chorused.

James laughed and climbed onto the table, being mindful of where he stepped. He was covered in all sorts of food and his dark windswept hair was even more messy – with what looked like gravy dripping off its ends.

"This wonton cruelty will not go unpunished!" he bellowed out, leaping at the two of them. He moved like bullet, and wrapped his food covered arms around them both. Lily squealed as more cream was shoved into her face.

Severus's eyes widened. He grimaced as he felt the food stick against his skin, "T-This…this is very wrong…"

"You mean berry wrong!" James chimed.

Lily couldn't stop laughing, her eyes were beginning to tear up. She turned to Severus, seeing food splattered up his cheek. She cheeky swiped the food with her finger, and sucked on it, "This is my jam!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes! I get it! Food puns, ha-ha. Real funny."

"No need to be sauce about it!" James teased, "You know it's grape!"

Severus puffed out his cheeks. He felt frustration begin to boil, however before he could make a sound, a handful whipped cream was shoved into his face. Severus jolted backward in horror and turned to see the laughing boy next to him. Anger filled him, and while James was too busy laughing, Severus reached up to grab the pie on the edge of table.

"Hey, Potter," he sneered. As soon as James looked, Severus shoved it into his face.

James stumbled back onto his backside. The pie fell to his lap, and he had to pull his glasses off. James quickly wiped his eyes, but once his glasses were back on, the smirk on his face made Severus shiver.

"Two can play at this game," James laughed.

Severus tried to get away, but James was fast and had Severus in his grasp before Severus could truly get away. If he wasn't already overwhelmed and stressed, Severus would have been terrified at being grabbed. The memories of his past tormenters would have flooded his mind, forcing him to relive the ways James had grabbed at him, that had never ended well. Severus' mind was too focused on the food still being thrown around and that littered his person. Besides, he found himself busy throwing more food at James. Potter would retaliate, and eventually Lily jumped in to join him. By the end of it, it was Lily and Severus against James.

Sirius and Lupin were having their own fight and it looked like Lupin was overpowering the normally stronger Gryffindor. Lupin had pinned Sirius down and was teasing him. Sirius twisted his arm back, grabbing some pumpkin above his head and then pushed it up into Lupin's face, taking him by surprise and rolling them over so he had control.

Once everyone had worn themselves out, there was a pause of action as everyone took in their surroundings. Slytherin's table looked remarkable clean compared to the others. Gryffindor was the most covered in food, seeming to have had the most fun. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were about the same. Everyone was either on the floor or sitting on the long benches. It was Headmaster Dumbledore that did the impossible. With an amused chuckle, the headmaster merely flicked his wand and suddenly everyone was clean. The whole great hall was clear of any sign there had been a food fight just moments before.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Lily giggled, leaning against Severus.

Severus sighed. He felt completely exhausted, his body ached from exhaustion, "A little bit."

Lily grinned and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed a cheesy kiss to his cheek.

"Please don't do that again," Severus grunted.

Lily let out a playful gasp. She lightly hit him on the shoulder, but was still smiling, "What? You afraid of cooties?"

"Of course. Don't you know, cooties are real in the magical world. It's a serious disease. That is where the name cooties come from," he deadpanned, "Male's normally get infected as it is harmless for girls. But don't worry, it's been dead for some time, it's highly unlikely that it will resurface."

The flaming haired girl stared. Her eyes becoming wider and wider before they narrowed into slits. Her red lips twisted into a thin line. Slowly her shoulders hunched, and she slid away, leaving a few gaps between the two. Lily's concerned eyes flickering between the two of them. Severus just stared at her with half-lidded eyes. It was only when James couldn't still his laughter anymore, did realization flushed across her face.

"You git," Lily snorted, slapping Severus on the shoulder again. She let out a soft laugh, and shook her head, "I seriously thought you were serious."

Finally, Severus dragged himself along with the other Gryffindors. They were still buzzing excitedly, chatting to one another with happiness, but they were tired. Sirius was too tired to make any snide remarks about him and was walking along with his arm around Lupin's shoulder. The two were dragging each other up the corridor as they went. The Gryffindor towers were as he remembered it, smothered top to bottom in portraiture. Severus had been to the Gryffindor tower many times in his life, just not inside the common room.

"Look! Severus!" Lily gasped in awe, swinging their joined hands and pointed up at the wall with her other, "Look at the woman! She's beautiful!"

He turns to see a large portrait of a stunning young bride. She wore a gorgeous pure white gown that had many layers and was tied around her body with a thick pale-pink ribbon. Her headpiece was attached with the use of a few large pink roses, which matched those she held in her bouquet. The bride smiled down at the two of them, and then, she curtseyed.

"Oh my Merlin! She-she moved!" Lily gasped, clinging to him and giving him a bit of a shake.

Severus shyly smiled, and pats her hand, "I know, it's amazing."

Lily grinned and nodded her head excitedly. Her bright eyes scanned around the tower, taking in the amazing sight of dancing portraits. She kept chattering excitedly and would then point out which ever caught her eye. Severus wondered if Lily would had done this with her posy before. The girls that didn't like him and had continuously tried to get her to stop being his friend. He felt his chest tighten painfully as their words echoed in his memories.

It was so strange to be walking up the corridors with the other Gryffindors, but it was nice to have Lily with him, It made him feel a little less lonely, but sadly that feeling didn't last. A girl up ahead did the unthinkable. She was able to take Lily from him, and it was sad to see her willingly go. It was a preview of what was to come, if he ever was able to get past the this first day. Severus felt his lips twitch into pout. Peeking at the other Gryffindors, everyone was in either groups of 2 or more. It felt strange to be walking by alone.

Suddenly an arm was swung around his shoulder, and he was pressed against a slim hip. Severus shuddered, his eyes widened, and he straightened his back in pure horror.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, "Potter?"

James smiled smugly, "Walking with you, what do you think? You looked pretty lonely without Lily, so I thought I'd keep you company!"

"I would never want your company," Severus grumbled.

James gasped playfully. With his other hand, he patted it to his chest, "How you wound me, Severus. It hurts more than anything I have experienced."

Nostrils flaring, Severus clenched his teeth. He shrugged the arm off and tried to storm ahead. It didn't work out very well as he was bracketed within a sea of red. Being unable to escape, James simply laughed and eagerly followed him; only taking a skip or two, to catch up.

"Do not call me so informally," he grunted, "We are not friends."

James hummed, crossing his arms behind his head, "For now we're not. But like I said, we'll be friends by the end of the year! I'll be the best friend you've always wanted! Sorry Lily, you're gonna have to move over!"

Severus rolled his eyes. He puffed out his cheeks, and bites back the snarky remark at that. How ironic it was of James. He was the one to take Lily away from him! How dare he suggest he would take Lily's space as his best friend. Even after everything Lily had done to him, she would always be his best friend, even after she ended their friendship.

"I highly doubt that," he said plainly.

Raising an eyebrow, James tilted his head, "About what? Becoming your best friend or even becoming a friend?"

Severus paused. He then glared darkly at the boy, "What do you think?"

"I like the challenge!" James purred, the light catching his glasses, "You should know, I never back down from a challenge!"

Oh, did Severus know that. He felt a pinch of bitterness from the fact James was turning him into a game. A challenge for him to win? How ridiculous. Severus was not a game, he had enough of the silly Gryffindor games for a lifetime. He didn't need any more! And so, Severus clamped his mouth shut, and swerved through the other Gryffindors. He moved near the front of the group, leaving James behind him. He thought James would have tried to follow, but the Potter heir simply allowed him to leave. Severus peeked over his shoulder to find that he had merged into the arm lock with Lupin and Sirius. The three Marauders whispering to one another. It made his blood boil. It clearly was a prank in the making, and it made him so angry.

"A-Are you a-alright?" a sudden voice asked.

Severus almost jumped straight out of his skin, not his proudest moment. He snapped his head around to see the smaller - which was impressive as Severus was incredibly small at eleven - boy. The Gryffindor had his shoulders hunched, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Severus found himself saying in surprise. Surprise because Peter had never truly spoken to him before. The rat boy had been more of a cheerleader, he would taunt and mock him, then cheer-on the other two when they pulled a horrible prank. Peter had never really spoken to him before.

The boy jerked. It took Severus a moment to realize it was because he said his name. Severus shouldn't have known his name.

"I remember your name from the sorting," Severus smoothly said. Covering his tracks with a shrug.

The tiny boy nodded his round head, "Oh, Y-Yeah."

"But to answer your question, no, I am not," Severus sighed. He wanted to snap at the boy, tell him to bugger off. Severus didn't want to speak to the traitor to be, the one who would lead Lily to her death; but just looking at Peter…the boy looked more pathetic than himself.

Peter bites down on his bottom lip, "Ah, bullies? I understand that. I've only been at Hogwarts a-a few hours, a-and people are already picking on me…"

Severus' brows raised. He glanced around, peering at the other Gryffindors thoughtfully. It never occurred to him that Peter might have been bullied too. Did the so-called Marauders play pranks on Peter as well? One of their own? It was highly likely, now that he thought about. Peer pressure, Severus understood that.

His nose scrunched up and he grimaced from the pity he suddenly felt.

"Sort off," Severus muttered, "I can tell when people have a mean streak in them."

Peter nodded his head, "I get that. I-I'm unable to tell. I t-tend to make friends with the wrong people, and I am a-always hurt in the end…"

Severus stared thoughtfully. He never really considered why Peter might have betrayed his friends in the end. Only now did he wonder how much pain and suffering did Peter go through before cracking? He had thought himself that it couldn't have been that much, Peter was a pathetic wizard, but the Dark Lord always goes that extra mile Severus had learnt that first-hand and so knew he possibility of Peter being tortured by the Dark Lord was very high.

"You're too sensitive," Severus finally said.

"Ma says t-that too…says I always wear my heart on my s-sleeve," Peter whimpered, pressing his arms together tightly.

Severus sighed, "Bullies will be everywhere in life. If you don't learn to handle them now, then they'll always target you."

Peter whimpered as he curled further into himself and nodded in agreement. He didn't speak anymore and kept to himself, but he did seem to take Severus' words seriously. Severus felt foolish for saying that, but it was the reality of the world. The marauders had ruined him, and for some time, Severus had allowed others to walk all over him too. The burgeoning death eaters being a main group. They had pressured him into joining them because he had no one to turn to, and they coveted his skills. Severus shuddered, not wanting to think about that time of his life. It was horrific, and always made him feel awful.

The entryway to the Gryffindor common room changed every 6 months. It would move about the tower so it would be difficult to break into. The tall-framed portrait the group was led to was a bright water-filled painting. Severus recalled this particular portrait being removed from the tower during his third year, for reasons unknown. It was of a round plump-faced woman, with long dark hair and was dressed in pink. Her eyes moved swiftly, eyeing the new students in a way that made Severus feel uncomfortable. It wasn't the painting of the 'Fat Lady' he knew was the more recent Gryffindor guardian. He spotted that figure across the tower, dressed in a white robe and singing happily. She waved upon see the few Gryffindors look over.

The prefect of Gryffindor moves up to the guardian portrait and straightens his back with his arms locked to his sides, reminiscent of Arthur Weasley.

"Hello Lady Diligrout," the prefect called.

The woman of the painting turned her head away and looked out through the tower, avoiding the gaze of all the Gryffindors before her. It was strange. Severus raised an eyebrow as he watched the figure completely ignore the prefect. Severus doesn't recall ever hearing about a guardian refusing passage, and her antics caused the prefect to let out a frustrated growl.

"Wyatt," a female Gryffindor said, stepping forward. She placed a hand onto his shoulder, pulling him away. She was the head girl of Gryffindor, and she gave the boy a pitiful smile.

Wyatt grumbled, "Lady Diligrout is doing it again, Phoebe!"

Phoebe bowed her head and looked up at the portrait with distain. A look of tiredness flashing across her face as she stared up at it. Severus realized the guardian, Lady Diligrout, was purposely going out of her way to make things difficult for the Gryffindors. A part of him felt satisfaction about it, but the other part of him had become angry at the stupid portrait. This must be the reason for it being removed from the tower later, he couldn't imagine Headmaster Dumbledore being amused with a guardian locking students out of their common rooms

"Lady Diligrout, do not ignore us. We wish for entry to our common room. We have new students that need to be allowed to settle," Phoebe spoke sternly.

The painted woman peered at the head girl with hard eyes. She scoffed and turned her head back away, she even started humming to herself.

Severus glared at the portrait. He was already tired, frustrated, and just sleep so this blasted day could reset. Out of all the houses he could have been sorted into, why bloody Gryffindor. He despite the house of overzealous bullies and so, he found himself shoving his way to the front of the group. Only realizing what he had done when he came to stand behind the two prefects. He coughed to gain their attention and felt his cheeks flush under the deep stare of them.

"Um…isn't she enchanted to grant entry once the password is spoken? She doesn't have a choice," he mumbled quietly, clenching his hand tightly when he noticed Lady Diligrout look at him the corner of her eye. He pressed his lips together, "Besides, I'm sure if Headmaster Dumbledore found out she was denying his Gryffindor's entry to their common room, he wouldn't take that lightly…"

That seemed to gain the portrait's attention. Severus knew that if he brought up Dumbledore she would react, and he was pretty sure the portrait was aware of the old wizards bias towards Gryffindors. Either way, a twisted satisfaction tingled through his chest as he watched the difficult portrait freak out at the possibility of Dumbledore being made aware of her actions. He couldn't believe nobody had even thought about letting the old wizard know?

"Password!" she finally let out sharply and glared back at Severus, who merely smiled in return.

Phoebe lets out a sigh of relief, "Laith!"

The painted figure made an affirmative grunt and the frame swung open, revealing the ruby lit tunnel. The floor had the richest red carpet, lined with gold trims and the crest of Gryffindor embroidered into the thick carpet. The Gryffindors are led through the tunnel and up a spiral staircase, revealing a wide opening. The common room for Gryffindor's was wide and spacious. Much bigger than the Hufflepuff and Slytherin rooms. Severus knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. Oddly, he thought Slytherin's common room would have been bigger. The windows here were large and wide, revealing the twinkling sky. It was also warm, a fire was blazing in the fireplace already, and it was bracketed by large red couched that were held together by fine wood. The stone stairs split into two further up, and led into the dormitories.

"Boy's dorm to the left, girl's are to the right," Phoebe exclaimed, gesturing between the two stone staircases ahead, "If a boy tries to go up the girl-"

Wyatt wrapped an arm around her shoulders, grinning widely and winked, "Don't tell them. It is always the best thing to see when a first year finds out."

"There's one every year!" another Gryffindor chimed from across the chamber. It made Wyatt laugh.

Severus snorted. He stared at the stairs and then shrugged, "What? A curse, or spell?"

"Something like that! Why don't you try to go up them and find out?" Wyatt teased.

James swiftly moved in front of Severus, "I'll try!" he chirped. Walking towards the staircase with a bright grin on his lips.

James paused in front of the stairs and hummed loudly, hand to his chin. His eyes swept side to side, looking for anything that could tell him it was cursed, charmed or anything else. Upon seeing nothing, he went to climb the steps. He made it about halfway up, before the stairs suddenly sunk into the base, creating a slide. James lost balance and slid back down, landing on his backside with a loud shout. Automatically the chamber erupted into laughter.

James shuddered. He rubbed the back of his neck a he got back up again, "Ha-ha, laugh all you want now, but I will find my way in there!"

"There's always one!" Wyatt howled while Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"And I cannot wait to see all your failures!" Sirius grinned widely, throwing an arm around James shoulders.

Snorting, James glared playfully at his friend, "Oh? And I suppose your attempts will be better than mine?"

"You know it will!" Sirius purred. He winked at a few Gryffindors who immediately began to gush with embarrassment, "Don't you worry women, I'll be your Romeo! We'll spend a lot of time together!"

Lily huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh? You want to join in on our sleepovers then? Braiding hair, painting nails and doing makeup! I'm sure you'll both look beautiful as sugar plum fairies!"

Severus couldn't help but snicker as his stomach jolted in amusement. The quick perturbed faces the two Gryffindors made were hilarious, and something he would recall with fondness.

"I think we could pull it off," James replied, schooling his face and nudging Sirius, "Right Sirius?"

Sirius smirked, "Yeah totally! But James, I don't see you pulling of pink-hot pants."

"What? How dare you!" James gasped, playfully whimpering in sadness.

The two Gryffindors hung off each other as their mouths rictured with laughter. Lily, for her part, rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her lips. Waving goodbye to Severus, Lily left to the dormitories which left Severus having no other choice but to follow the other boys to his own bed. By the time Severus found his name on the Gryffindor door, his face turned white and he felt like cry all over again.

Of course. It is just his luck, isn't it?

He really couldn't be dealing with this. He was done. A thousand times done. Just completely and utterly done. Just as he turned to run away to sleep on a couch and force this thrice be-damned day to reset, the door swung open and a head poked out.

"There you are Severus," Lupin's friendly, and kind voice called out, "We were wondering where you went off too."

He slowly turned to face Lupin and twisted his face into something between frustration and sadness. He was just…too old for this stuff. Severus shuffled back to the door that held his name, as well as the three names he hated more than anything else in his life. Every step he took had his heart pumping with anger.

Lupin smiled and stepped back into the room to let Severus enter. It was very much like the other two dorms Severus had seen, but was more square in shape and each bed had rich ruby coloured curtains tied to the bed posts. As Severus stepped into the room, lifting his eyes from the short shag red carpet, he blinked.

"Is he alright?" he asked, inching further into the room.

James looked at the bed across from him. Sirius was sprawled face down on the bed with his limbs hanging over the edges.

"Oh, Sirius is always like that. He won't suffocate himself, don't worry," James supplied.

"I wasn't worrying," Severus grumbled.

He walked towards the only bed that looked unoccupied. A quick look at the trunk and he knew it was his own bed. The quilts were constructed out of various shades of red fabrics, with matching pillows adorned with Griffins. There was a large glass window between the beds of James and Severus, which caused Severus to narrow his eyes at the realization of whose bed he was next to.

"Come Severus," James pouted, "Smile! It's not that bad being a Gryffindor."

Severus huffed. He crawled onto the bed, pulling himself into the middle of it. Yanking the plump pillow onto his lap and then hugging it to his chest tightly. It puffed up at the end and he felt a pinch of guilt from clearly taking Peter's spot in the room. Severus wondered if Peter would still become a marauder if he did not share the dorm room with them. Would they still become friends, and would Peter still be able to betray James and Lily later? These events must alter the timeline significantly, right?

Well, only if this wasn't actually a dream, and what he had lived through before was a true vision. Severus still liked to think of it as a dream rather than it being his true reality. That was much easier to cope with.

"I have nothing to smile about," Severus sighed.

James frowned, "You'll see, it's not so bad. You're won't be alone while you're here with us, and you're near Lily, too."

At the mention of Lily, Severus glared at James, "Stay away from her!"

"What?" James gapped, "Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

Face paling, Severus shook his head. Girlfriend? Lily? That is a horrifying thought. Once upon a time, Severus might have jumped at the chance of dating Lily, but now? It was a scary thought. Why was that? He never really thought about it. Severus had written it off as he'd grown, and not been around her any longer. Lily had been his best friend, and that was it. She had abandoned him after one mistake and cut off all ties to friendship they had left. He was a mudblood too, but she didn't care about that.

"Of course not!" Severus grimaced at the thought, "She's like my sister."

James tilted his head. His eyes flickered behind his glasses, "Your sister?"

"Yes. Lily's like my sister. She's always mothering me. I guess it never occurred to her to stop," Severus shrugged, before hardening his eyes, "What's it to do you anyway?"

Flopping back onto his bed, James stretched his limbs out. He made a loud groan, arching his back and making a range of snaps, and pops of his bones. The Potter boy hummed deeply, "Nothing really. I'm just curious about you guys. The way you act with her, made me wonder if you guys were together."

"No. We are not together. Lily's like my sister, and that is where our relationship ends," Severus said as he rolled onto his side, curled up, and clutched his pillow even tighter, "I don't see her like that."

Turning over onto his side, James prompts himself up by his elbow, "Do you…do you think she might be interested in me?"

Bristling, Severus glared even more at James. He clenched his teeth together and sneered. Flopping over to put his back to James, he buried his face into his pillow and closed his eyes tightly. He could pick up the sigh from James who laid back down in his own bed.

"Who knows, we're eleven. And we just met." Severus finally grunted out. It was like spitting out gum become stuck in his throat. He curled up into an even tighter ball. James made a hum of happiness at that, and Severus felt sick to his stomach.

Relaxing himself the best he could, Severus forced himself to get comfortable enough to sleep. Severus hoped to Merlin that this would be the last time he would sleep in a Gryffindor bed, and that the next day would be better. It didn't take him long to slip into unconsciousness, his body tired anyway.

Mind tingling from the feeling of the blankets being pulled free from his head had him gasping awake. His neck hurt from how he was leaning up against the Hogwarts Express window. He pulled back and rubbed his neck, slowly peering around with sleep dusted eyes. The ache of his body made him whimper, his spine feeling stiff. The burning of his neck returned, as it always did. Reminding him of the fact he had been bitten there in another life.

Some dream. But it wasn't a dream. How much longer would he need to deal with this until it stopped? But that didn't stop the relief flooding his veins.

"Oh thank Merlin…" he mumbled weakly. Thank Merlin he wasn't in Gryffindor anymore. Honestly, Severus wasn't sure how he would have coped had he woken up still in the house of the Lions. He'd probably go mad!

Once again, the day had reset itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, everything I have written, I've done purposely. I hope you still enjoyed it. I'm rolling with how I see Severus, and trying to write how he would react to events in a certain way due to other things happening to him. Obviosuly Ravenclaw is next chapter, and then the end of that loop. The new arc will start after that, I'm really looking forward to it! More Severus/James will start truly developing then. Sort off. Severus has to deal with the fact the Marauders that had tortured him, aren't the same Marauders that are around him. 
> 
> What house do you think Severus should end up in? I have a lot of people wanting him to be in Hufflepuff now after my Hufflepuff chapter! :) which IS cute, I have to agree, but I personally don't see him as a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. I'm between Slytherin or Ravenclaw (thought I am a bit bias due to the fact I am a Ravenclaw) however, I want to make the right decision for my story plot direction. I have seen some very real, and deep comments on Slytherin's bias. I WILL be talking about that in this story, as you have seen with the wand. Much more of that will come. (My BF is an Slytherin lol)
> 
> Anyway! Hope you liked it! Ravenclaw chapter will be out either Sunday (easter!) or Monday! As I finished the chapter a lot quick then I thought I would!


	4. Washing Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wakes up on Hogwarts Express once again. This time feeling a bit down, and just tried of having to go through these loops. Will this be his last reset? He wants to wake up in a bed the next day now. Perhaps a certain somebody will make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I lied! Sort off! I was going to update yesterday, but I didn't finish in time! I'm so sorry guys! But here's the new chapter! I do hope you like it! I have been reading everyone's comments! And I'm really happy to read about what you thought! I am seriously blown away from how many people have jumped onto this story! I'm really shocked! Haha. Thank you so much for the support!
> 
> a speical thank you to my new beta: aStarLightFairy!
> 
> thank you so much aStarLightFairy!

**Blue Glass**

The feeling Severus gained when he once again awoke in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express. He shifted, and smiled widely; relieved to no longer be trapped in the Gryffindor tower. He checked his uniform and sighed in relief. His body trembling as he patted himself down.

"Thank Merlin!" he gasped out, hugging himself, "There was no way I could live in Gryffindor!"

Severus smiled. He had not felt good in a long time, and so he wrapped his arms around himself. Thankfully he had woken up from that dream, or whatever this is. He was back on the Hogwarts Express, on his way to Hogwarts and Lily had not gotten back from the bathroom this time. Severus just enjoyed the silence before the storm, knowing he would have to go through this once again. Lily will turn up first, and the flipping Marauders. Would they be nice to him this time? Or would they begin to belittle him, and attack him?

Hufflepuff had been the first house he had been sorted into, then, Gryffindor. He had a feeling it would be Ravenclaw now. Severus leant back in wonder. What would it be like being a Ravenclaw? He had chosen to be sorted into Hufflepuff because he was tired of people picking on the house, similar to how people picked on him. He had become a Gryffindor for no reason other than to torture himself. There was probably a reason, but Severus didn't want to think about it.

Why couldn't he be sorted into Slytherin? He had been sorted into Slytherin twice. Severus really did respect his house of green snakes, and always would. No matter if the house did not care for him. He will always respect Salazar Slytherin. The man was truly a great wizard, who made a few bad decisions like Severus himself had; believing all mudblood's shouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts and letting a Basilisk live in the school. These were pretty big things.

The Basilisk…Severus winced at that. Should he inform Headmaster Dumbledore about the danger of a giant serpent? It won't be opened again until the boy attends Hogwarts, but it is still something that should be sorted beforehand. It would be a good idea to inform Dumbledore of it, even if Severus had lost most of his respect for the man.

If he could redo his whole life, Severus knew certain bad bumps in his life line would be smothered out. He isn't sure what he would do instead, but he would not become a Death Eater. He wouldn't allow himself to be tempted into it by Lucius Malfoy. Having nobody to help him or back him up, Lucius had been the only person who had offered him support after graduation. Severus would immediately shut Malfoy down.

He had come to the conclusion that it is an endless dream. Yes he died. Yes he remembered growing up, becoming a Death Eater and doing all those terrible things. This wasn't a second chance; it's just a stupid dream that is his hell. He's in hell. A dream he is unable to wake up from.

What an afterlife he has.

Severus sighed, propping his elbow up on the train window. It had to be the explanation for why he is being so emotional. He had been reacting in ways he would never react; he had become a master in controlling his emotions but yet, it was still like his life had been ripped apart.

"What an awful, stupid dream," he grumbled, feeling pretty bitter about it all.

"What dream?" Lily chimed, plopping down next to him. She bristled beautifully, her long ruby red hair pulled back from her face. Like the few times before, she had changed into her Hogwarts grey robes, ready to be sorted into Gryffindor.

Severus eyed her through half-lidded eyes, "You know Lily, you should think about braiding your hair. I think it'll suit you."

Lily bounced. She sits up straight and her hand reaches up to touch her head. Lily's fingers runs through her hair, and her cherry lips pulled into a bright smile.

"A braid?" she grinned widely, "You really think I could pull that off?"

Severus nodded his head, "Yes. I really do. If you used a red ribbon to hold it up, I think you'll do the look justice."

Bubbling, Lily giggled. She began to play with her long curls, pulling them up as if she was about to braid it. It seemed the suggestion had made her even happier. Lily even began to babble about the sort of hair styles she was thinking of doing, Severus half listened as his mind began to turn over the few days over in his mind. It was barely four days ago he had been a grown man and now he was eleven years old again, trapped in an afterlife, hellish dream. Just his damn luck.

As Severus sat there allowing his mind to spin, his stomach let out a growl, setting off the same conversation Lily and himself had had about food. Unlike before, his stomach was loudly growling like a starved puppy. His face heated up immediately, his eyes widening and his jaw becoming slack. This made Lily giggle, her round face becoming bright with smiles and sparkling eyes.

"Did you not have breakfast this morning?" she asked.

Severus sighed. He forced a smile, "No. I was in a rush, and I was worried I would miss the train. The wall portal closes after the train leaves the platform. I didn't want to be stuck on King's Cross station."

Lily nodded her head in understanding. She wrapped her arms around herself, and rubbed her arms with a grimace, "I can't imagine missing the train. How terrible it would be to be stuck on the other side. How would you get to Hogwarts if you miss the train?"

"A flying car," Severus shrugged.

Lily gasped, "Cars fly?!"

Severus let out a laugh, "Some can certainly fly. They have cloaking shields, so muggles can't see them. Imagine what the Ministry of Magic would say if photos of a flying car was all over the news!"

"I wonder what my Dad would say if he knew about flying cars," Lily sighed in awe. Her eyes glowing at the thought, "I'd love to see one someday."

"Me too," Severus agreed.

Much like a pair of tweeting birds, the two young eleven year old's stomach began to sing. It was like each stomach was trying to outdo one another, it resulted in to two giggling kids. Lily throws herself over Severus, her head lying on his shoulder with her long hair dancing down his shoulder like a lovely red waterfall. She sighed deeply, and smiled so widely that the whole compartment lit up in that moment.

"Sev, do you think we'll always be together?" she asked out of nowhere.

Severus stiffened. He wasn't expecting her to ask that. Lily had never been the one to start this type of conversation. Severus, on the other hand, had. Many times throughout his life and it had honestly became tiring to hear about. Still, Severus stiffened up, the gears in his head turning as Lily stared expertly up at him.

"Do you think that no matter what, we'll always be together?" she added, "I hope so. I have this nasty feeling that something terrible will happen, and I don't know what it is…I just feel like I'm going to lose you."

Severus's eyes widened. His jaw locked as he turned his eyes to peer through the glass, "I'd never leave you Lily. You're my best friend. We…we might grow apart sometime in life, but I'm sure we will find our way back to one another."

Lily sniffled, "You think so? I don't want to believe we'd ever separate."

"You're not going to lose me. You'll never lose me Lily. I'm like a boomerang, you can throw me away as much as you like, but I'll always come back," Severus said with a weak smile, his eyes becoming glassy with the memories of the last time he lost Lily, "Even if we fight, or if you don't want me around anymore, I'll always care for you. I'll be there for you, ready to catch you when you fall."

Lily was quiet. Her eyes had watered, and swiftly she wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Severus. Oh. Sev, I'd never not want you. I'd always want you. I wouldn't be here without you. I hope you don't think I'd ever ditch you!"

"I-I don't think you'd ditch me, really Lily. Please don't cry," Severus gasped, returning the hug just as tight.

The girl made a wet laugh. She leans back, not before giving Severus a quick peck on the cheek. Something she had used to do a lot when they were young, but had stopped once they began to attend Hogwarts. He was pretty thankful for it honestly, Severus could only imagine how everyone would have reacted if Lily was caught giving him a kiss. Before it would have made his heart flutter, now, he just felt like an embarrassed little brother.

"Lily," he groaned, pulling away with red cheeks.

Lily grinned wickedly, "Aw, hush you! I'm not allowed to give my best friend, my little brother, affection? I'm so wounded!"

"You're always wounded," Severus rolled his eyes. He smiled when Lily let out a playful gasp at his words.

Shaking his head, Severus leant his head back on the train cushion. His stomach growls again, and Lily gives him an amused look. He could already tell where her eyes were going, she was going to pressure him into allowing her to buy him a pastry; a pumpkin pastry. Lily hadn't tried any of the magical food before coming to Hogwarts, so Severus understood her excitement.

"Honeydukes Express is the food trolley aboard the Hogwarts Express. She'll probably come by our compartment soon," Severus said, watching with amusement as Lily's face lightens up. Her eyes become so bright that Severus had to look away.

"Oh! Oh!" Lily clapped her hands, "Yes! I heard about her! I didn't know the trolley was named Honeydukes Express! I don't know much about the food she has, I overheard a few others talking about the amazing Pumpkin Pasties."

Severus bowed his head, "She has a lot of different items. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Jelly Slugs, Liquorice wands, and, of course, Pumpkin Pasties."

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean; it can't be every flavour, could it?" Lily pouted. Her nose scrunched and a grimace appeared across her lips, most definitely imagining the type of horrible flavours that could be packed away inside the box.

Severus couldn't help but smirk, "Of course. It has a flavouring spell on the jelly beans. If you're lucky, you could get chocolate, or peppermint, or perhaps toffee. However, if you're unlucky, you could easily get dog food, envelope glue, phlegm, dirt or even vomit. I've heard others swear they've got a snort flavoured one once."

"Why on Earth is it so popular? That sounds absolutely revolting," Lily frowned.

Severus lets out a quiet laugh. He taps his chin, "Some people like the risk of it."

Lily snorted. She crosses her arms, and hums deeply, "I just don't understand some people."

"Are you saying you don't want to try them?" Severus teased. The smile on his lips widening when Lily flushed. She began to play with the ends of her sweater, "It's alright if you want to take the risk too. I'm just warning you, you might get a terrible flavour."

"With my luck, I'll be the one to get a snot flavoured bean," Lily sighed.

Severus chuckled, "The first one I ever have turned out to be a cat food flavoured bean."

"Cat food!?" Lilly gasped.

"Yeah, it was revolting," Severus stuck his tongue out, "But after that, I was lucky enough to get a lemon flavoured one."

"Lemon?" Lily giggled, "I didn't know you liked lemon."

A brilliant blush took over Severus's face, "Um, w-well…I guess it never came up. Lemon's my favourite because…" he trailed off with a wince.

Squeezing his hand, Lily smiles comfortingly at him. A sweet but sad smile. She reaches towards her trunk, and takes out a bottle of water. The flaming haired girl hands him the bottle with a look that told him if he doesn't drink, she'll throttle him. Before either one of them could utter a word, the door of the compartment was knocked on. It slid open and a familiar head poked in.

"Excuse me? If you don't mind, um, can we join you? Everywhere else is full."

Severus sighed. His eyes lifted up to look at James, he felt himself bristle upon seeing the Gryffindor to be. However, unlike before, Severus was just too exhausted to express his annoyance of the Marauder leader. Instead, he clocked his head as James looked at them expectedly.

"Sure, why not, we have the space," he found himself muttering surprisingly loud.

A rare smile suddenly took over James's lips. It was unlike the smiles Severus recalled seeing on his face. James eyes shined gratefully and slid into the compartment, beckoning the other two to follow him.

"Thank you," James said, "We really appreciate it."

Severus nodded his head. He didn't trust his voice, and decided not to make a comment about James entering the compartment either way. The dark haired boy simply kept his attention to the window; his eyes becoming half-lidded, tiredly gazing out at the world outside.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

The sound of movement filled Severus's ears. He tried not to look, but he did. He watched as the Marauders made themselves comfortable inside the compartment. The first thing he noticed was Sirius Black. The normally snarling boy had slumped down next to Lily, sitting in James spot. James had never given up his seat next to Lily. It was weird. Severus's brows raised up his forehead, especially upon finding James seated across from Lily, and Lupin sitting in front of him.

Lupin held a small box on his lap. It took Severus a moment to realize the boy was slowly munching on chocolate frogs, his eyes almost completely closed as he ate. Lupin's face was quite white, and pastry. Lupin's breathing was shallow, and his fingers were jerking, twitching and trembling as he forced the chocolate into his mouths.

"Are you alright?" Severus found himself asking.

Lupin jerked in surprise. He made a sound as he almost choked on the chocolate. His nose wiggled like a cat, as his brow creased. The Werewolf boy blinked furiously and then stared at Severus in a way that told him that Lupin wasn't sure if Severus had spoken to him.

"I said, are you alright?" Severus repeated, "You don't look so well."

Lupin squinted his eyes. He really did look like he was about to throw up all over the compartment floor. It made Severus wonder if Lupin had always looked so unwell, and if Severus had always overlooked it. Honestly, Severus didn't know why he was even asking. He shouldn't care. Lupin was a Werewolf after all; one that almost killed him and Lupin had never done anything to help Severus during his torture.

"M-Me?" Lupin's voice was raw, and scratchy. He blinked at Severus again in confusion. It confused Severus for how Lupin had reacted to Severus showing a smidge of concern. From what Severus remembered Lupin had always had people coming up to him and speaking to him.

The Marauders were insanely popular. James Potter, being the leader of the group and despite being disgustingly in love with Lily, had girls of all houses throwing themselves at him. Sirius Black may have been the most popular of the group, dark and mysterious but still having a strong willed personality. Sirius would have both girls and boys happily coming up to him, and it was a known fact that Sirius was more attracted to personality than looks. The same could not be said for James.

Lupin, not as popular, but still had a fair share of fans. He was the sweet one, the kind one. While James was the leader with a heart throb smile between a smirk and grin, and Sirius being the one who could easily see through somebody. Sirius could be the mysterious guy and still have a good laugh. Lupin was the one who people would go to for help and advice, the reasonable one and the one who doesn't tease them into a flustered state. Lupin was just over the top sweet.

Well, to everyone but Severus himself.

"Yes, you," Severus frowned.

Lupin slowly blinked his eyes, and then his cheeks flushed pink. He looked down, and bites at his bottom lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he mumbled softly, "I'm pretty out of it that I didn't realize."

Quirking an eyebrow, Severus twisted his lips, "Yes. I can tell. But my question still remains. Are you alright? You look like you're about to throw up. That's why I'm asking."

Lupin's lips pulled into a small smile, "Ah. I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired…I had a rough night."

"You apologized twice there. You don't need to," Severus says quietly, "Here, drink this. It should help."

The wheat haired boy's eyes widened in surprise, he looks hesitant. Severus was tempted to tell him the bottle of water was poisoned. However, Lupin does finally take the bottle shyly. The smile on his lips becomes shyer as he takes it into his hands.

"Oh…thank you…" he mumbled quietly.

Severus nods his head. He pointedly makes sure not to look at Lily as he gives the bottle away. He could feel her staring daggers into the side of his head, but Severus ignored it the best he could. Besides, Lupin needed it more than himself. Severus didn't feel nor look like he was about to throw his guts up. Or at least, he hoped not anyway.

"Thank you…I really appreciate it," Lupin says quietly.

Severus nodded his head once again. He forced a smile towards the Werewolf.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he added. Lupin's eyes gazes down at the bottle before he takes a small sip of it. He sighs in relief after drinking it, and leant back. He smiles so sweetly in return for the bottle that Severus felt his chest shudder with something unusual.

It was only when Lily nudged him, did Severus realize Lupin was waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Oh. Right. I'm Severus, er, Severus Snape," he awkwardly said.

The smile of Lupin's was lopsided, and like silk chocolate on a cool summer's day. It simply made Severus feeling oddly warm. Severus had to look away, feeling increasingly embarrassed. He wasn't sure why he was feeling embarrassed, he just did. His eyes immediately zoned down on the loose ends of his old sweater, picking at them. His pale cheeks quickly burning brightly.

Lily had an amused smile on her face. Something inside her eyes told him she knew something he didn't. It did in fact frustrate him, but he kept his mouth locked. It was only when Lily locked an arm around him, did he look up and remember the other two Gryffindor's. Out of all the Marauders, Lupin had been the one he had spent less time with. He had never really spoken to Lupin before, and it was pretty obvious why.

"I'm James, James Potter," James said with an amused smile. The look in his eyes made the warmth in Severus's body drain away, instead he simply found himself glaring sort of at the Potter heir, "I'm guessing the two of you are first years as well? Unless you're incredibly short second years?"

Lily laughed at that, "Of course. I'm a rather short second year!"

"Ah, it could have fooled me," James winked, making the girl giggle.

Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes. His lips twitched into a small frown, and he shook his head. Did James always have to say such cheesy and dry pickups? A soft chuckle caught his attention, and he snapped his eyes up.

"I'm sorry," Lupin apologized once again: face darkening upon Severus looking at him again, "You were making faces."

It was Severus's turn to flush at that. Faces? What was Lupin talking about? He was making faces. He found himself suddenly trying to hide face behind his hair. His toes curled at the kittens playing within his stomach.

"I wasn't making faces," Severus puffed out cheeks.

This however was not the correct thing to say. Lupin found himself laughing, he raised his hands to try and stop himself, "I'm sorry but you-you just made another face."

"Did he puff out his cheeks, and twist his lips?" Lily asked, grinning widely when Lupin nodded his head, still laughing, "He does that all the time when he's embarrassed."

Lupin smiled that way to kind smile of his, "I'm not making fun of you, I think it's cute. I haven't met somebody who's so expressive before. I'm sorry for laughing."

"Stop apologizing," Severus grunted, "That's getting annoying."

The wheat haired boy hummed. He clocks his head, and just stared at Severus. The way he smiled, the way his eyes were glowing, it was really making Severus's stomach tingle as if it was full with honey.

Lily beamed, "It's lovely to meet you. Severus and I are pretty new to this magical world. We're really excited to be getting the chance to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You guys are muggle born?" James questioned, it makes Lily flush a soft pink colour.

"It is a bit embarrassing to admit, but yes. I hardly know anything about the wizarding world. It's pretty much all new to me," she admitted shyly. Playing with long curls of red hair, she twists it around her finger, "I'm still trying to get my head around some things."

"You will, you just need to give it time," Severus said quietly, patting her on the shoulder.

Lily smiled at him thankfully. Her body inching closer to him, and laying her head against his smooth shoulder.

"I hope so. It'll be pretty hard if I never get my head around it while I'm at Hogwarts," she snorted with a laugh, "Magic is so difficult for me. I'm a bit anxious about performing a proper spell."

"I'm sure you're not that bad!" Sirius smirked, "What's the worse you could do? Probably better then what James did when he got his first wand!"

Immediately James stiffened up. His eyes widened and then narrowed at his best friend, he delivered a swift kick to Sirius's shin. It makes the two glare at one another, James becoming so red that Severus thought he could see steam appearing at the top of the head.

"What did he do with his first wand?" Severus couldn't help but ask, curiosity getting the best of him.

If it was possible, James became even redder. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Nothing!" he squealed out. So un-Potter like!

Sirius chortled into laughter, "When wee-old Jamie here got his first wand, his very first flick of it had his families kitchen exploding! It was the best thing ever! Every china piece they had, gun-boom! Glasses shattering, plates erupting into small pieces of china! His parent's faces were legendary!"

"Sirius!" James hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then, James happened to flick it again, and this time, he destroyed the living room!" Sirius added, bursting into full out laughter.

James groaned. He covered his face with a deep whine, "It wasn't that bad!"

"It totally was!" Sirius gasped for breath. This prompted James to deliver another hard kick.

Severus tilted his head in thought. He rubbed his hands together, and then pulled at the sleeves of his sweater, "Well…it's not too devastating. I've read that powerful wizards, when they were children, their magic swelled up so much inside them that when they finally bonded with their wands, their magic just explodes."

"Really?" James wistfully asked.

"Yeah…" Severus bowed his head.

James leans back, a bright grin on his face, "Hear that Sirius? I'm a powerful wizard! My magic was just bursting at the seams!"

"Snape just said that because he felt bad for you!" Sirius snorted smugly. This makes James pout widely.

Lupin chuckled, "I agree. I think Snape is simply trying to make you feel better. He's probably too much of a kind soul to tell you how much of a punker you are!"

"Remus," James gasped. He playfully placed a hand to his chest, "How could you wound me so! I thought we had something special."

"Did we? I didn't realize," Lupin snorted, but smiled shyly when James nudges him with his shoulders.

James pouted, crossing his arms tightly, "I think we should break up then!"

"What? You were cheating on me?" Sirius cut in, and a thick moment of silence filled the compartment. It only lasted a moment before it creaked, and they burst into laughter. Even Lily was giggling. Severus just stared with his lips pressed into a thin line.

"How did you react to getting your letter?" Lupin asked softly.

Severus blinked. It took him a second to realize Lupin was speaking to him and not Lily. He was used to having all these questions directed at Lily, not himself. And so, Severus just stared at the soft spoken boy until Lupin smiled encouragingly at him.

"Oh, um, I didn't really feel anything…honestly," Severus forced out. It was a struggle to remember. His letter had come in the middle of the night. Severus had been beaten in every inch of his life, his body black and blue. His back had been burning, and he hardly was able to get upright.

Severus had sobbed; tears streaming down his face as he curled tightly underneath his bedroom window. His father had gone downstairs, and slumped on the coach. The man probably would have knocked himself out by then; he was already drunk when he returned home. The man had gone out of his way to find Severus, draghim out of the bed by his hair and beat him. The memory was a painful one. Severus had been so hurt, that he had thought about really ending everything. However one of the most beautiful owls had landed on his window sill. It was stunning, with many different shades of chestnut feathers. It had a letter in its beck, and didn't stop staring at him until Severus had gently taken the letter.

The owl had stayed with him until his father had woken up. It had then flow away just as his father began to make a lot of noise.

That was how he got his letter. Severus felt hopeful; a place to go to get away from everything, and be accepted for who he was; a place where he won't be hurt anymore. What a ridiculous thought. Thinking back on it, Severus felt stupid. It was like he left one horror to another.

"I mean, not nothing, I'm excited," Severus quickly added. He felt awkward, and looked away from the others as he caught sight of their pitiful looks, "Er, I got my letter from an owl. The owl had stayed with me during the whole night."

"The whole night?" Lupin repeated, "That's amazing. The owl that delivered my letter was only around for few minutes before leaving."

Lily smiled, "I had many owls. My parents thought it was a prank until we had thousands and thousands of letters being spat through every opening of our home."

Severus smiled weakly, "It was a massive shock for your parents."

"It really was," Lily snorted with a laugh, "If It wasn't for Severus I don't know what I would have done. He was there for me, and my family. Helped us understand magic. We're the best of friends, have been since we were young!"

"Imagine my surprise to learn my best friend was a wizard and that I, myself, was a witch!" Lily grinned widely.

James chuckled, "Must have been a big surprise for you. It's good you weren't alone during it."

Lily nodded her head, "I am lucky, aren't I?!"

Severus felt like his was being purposely lit on fire by the girl, "Lily," he whispered, trying to make space between him and her, "You're embarrassing me again."

"But that's what I live for!" Lily said.

Severus nervously turned away from her; especially when she wrapped her bony arms around him, and ruffled his already messy hair. The grin on her face stretching with every passing second, watching with glee as his white cheeks darkened.

"I really wish you wouldn't," he muttered.

Lily laughs, "I'm only joking. Your reactions are just so cute that's all."

Severus sighed deeply. One thing he did not miss about Lily, the constant teasing she always does. She was ruthless in her teasing, but Severus knew she was only joking. She had never hurt him like the others in the compartment had done. Lily was the only one he could trust. He just didn't like it when she called him cute, and would do things to see his face redden, it was embarrassing.

"I'm not cute, Lily. Y-You know I don't like it when you call me that," Severus sighed in a quiet whispered voice, "I'm…greasy, slimy and just an ugly git…"

As the words left him, a sense of tightness overcame him. He had heard those words so much in his life; he never realized he had become to think of himself in a similar style. Severus grimaced at the thoughts.

"Severus!" Lily frowned deeply.

It was horrifying to have said such a thing in a small space with the very people who had labelled him as. It wasn't his fault he had no money for the things one would need to keep themselves clean. Severus could only really afford the cheapest soap; it didn't have any real smell. Severus recalled being disappointed in that. He just didn't have the money to waste on shampoo or conditioner, or anything else like the others could. Severus had to keep buying thread and needles, to patch up the holes that would continuously appear in his clothes. Most of the time, the damage done to his clothes was because of the Marauders. He knew what he looked like, and smelled like. However, there was nothing he could do. He had to keep track of how many showers he could take, the soap he is able to get is very limited. Severus didn't want to waste it in one month as he wouldn't be able to get another for at least two more months.

The one time he tried to use the man's supplies, he was caught. Severus didn't know how Topaz knew but he did. It had been painful, and Severus had no desire to do it again. So he had to make do with what he got.

"R-Right, right, sorry," he quickly said, not wanting to say anything more that the Marauders could use against him later one.

Though that was a silly idea on his part as the day would just be reset later on. But Severus always found himself falling back into that fight or flight brain set of his whenever he was around the Marauders.

"I don't think you're slimy, or ugly," Lupin suddenly said in a gentle, but kind toned voice.

Sirius clocked his head, "A bit greasy and you do have a rather big nose thought. Ow! Lupin!" the boy hissed through clenched teeth, and glared over at the wheat haired boy. Lupin simply lay back against the train chair as if he didn't just move forward to kick the boy in the shin.

"Why does every keep kicking me…" Sirius grumbled, rubbing his knee cap with a pout.

James shrugged, "Well, I can't say you didn't deserve it mate."

Sirius pouted even deeper than before. He muttered something under his breath that Severus couldn't quite hear, but had a feeling it was nothing nice, judging from the nastiest look he had ever seen Lily give somebody. If looks could kill, Sirius would have been killed ten times over.

"Whoever told you that," Lupin began, sending a withering look to Sirius, "Is downright wrong, and curl. I think you look fine. There's nothing wrong with you."

Severus blinked because that was the most Lupin had ever really spoken to him before. The words he said, they were iconic but at the same time, he felt something dance in his chest. His hands shook on his knees, and he just stared at Lupin in shock.

"Um…excuse me?"

Lupin smiled that smile again; the smile that made Severus's toes curl, and kittens play around within his stomach. It was too much, too overwhelming for him.

"I think you look nice," Lupin shrugged sweetly; his cheeks darkening. Lupin then looked down at the bottle of water in his hands. He took a small sip.

Mouth opening then shutting, Severus weakly shifted. His eyes peeled wide, and fingers jerking. Lily, at his side, looked between the two with that wild look within her beautiful, stunning green eyes. Slowly her lips pulled into a grin, and she bumped her shoulders against his.

Lupin just smiled.

"Are you a muggle born too?" James asked, cutting in with his own smile. His eyes flickered between the two best friends with something bubbling away in his eyes. It took Severus a moment to figure out what the Potter heir was trying to do.

Get to know Lily's best friend to impress her. Pretty clever.

"No," Severus grumbled.

James blinked, "Oh, are you a half blood then?"

"I'm a half-blood too," Lupin said softly, eyes glowing as he observed Severus, "My mother was a muggle."

Severus licked his dry lip. He hadn't realized how alike he and Lupin was, "My mother was the witch. My father was a muggle."

"It doesn't define us. I like to think it makes us stronger," Lupin said.

"It does? How?" Severus snorted.

Lupin hummed kindly, "We have to work a bit harder than the others, and so, we build our magic up. We're stronger because we have to work that little bit hard."

"That's a smart way to look at things," Severus says.

"That's what I say!" Lily grinned. She bounced on the spot next to him, bumping her legs out, "But Sev is just so nervous about how he'll be treated. He said some witches and wizards don't take kindly to us."

Lily smiled at him, "That's what I say! Severus has been so scared about how everyone will treat him! He told me, some witches and wizards won't take well to us."

"Because we're mudbloods," Severus said casually. He blinked when they all looked at him in a way that had him flushing, "What? That's what I am. Purebloods will call me that because of my father."

It was true. When he was in Slytherin, they did call him a filthy mudblood. It was ironic that later on he would call Lily that. He never really cared about being called that, not after the first 50 times.

"You shouldn't be alright with being called that disgusting slur," Lupin frowned, "You're more than that."

Lily blinked slowly, "What does it mean?"

"It's a reference to our blood. Because we're not born from two magical people, our blood isn't pure," Severus explained softly, turning his head to the side, "That makes us mudbloods. Dirty blood."

A sad smile appeared across Lily's lips. She leans against him, and laid her head against his shoulder. She sighed softly, "It doesn't define us. So what if we're born from a muggle."

"It matters to the 'clean families'," Severus said.

"Your mother's family?" Lupin asked quietly. Something told Severus that Lupin had gone through something similar to it.

Severus looked away, "Yeah. You could say that. My mother was a Prince, and became a blood traitor when she married my father. The Prince's called me a dirty mudblood and that now I am of age to become a wizard, I shouldn't expect their help."

Lupin grimaced, "That's terrible."

"Sev, we will just stay together," Lily chimed sweetly, "We could, someday, change the meaning of the word?"

"Someday," Severus said quietly.

"Don't worry about the Purebloods," James grunted deeply, "They're just stuck up, and think they're better than everybody."

"That's kind of you," Lily smiled sweet, "Thank you. I guess there are people who think they're better than everyone else, everywhere."

"Bullies are everywhere," Lupin agreed.

Severus snorted at that. He rolled his eyes as he looked at each face of his future bullies. Yes, they're everywhere. It was laughable that Lupin of all people were saying that. But yes, Lupin was right. Bullies were everywhere.

"I've had my fair share of bullies," Severus sighed deeply.

Lupin nodded his head in agreement, "Me too, especially back home."

Something horrible boiled within his chest at those words. If Lupin had his own share of bullies, then why didn't he do anything to stop Severus's bulling? The anger within him swirled, starting to burst the steams of his skin. Two of Lupin's closest friends were bullies.

"Anybody messes with you Remus, I'll shove my fist so up their ass, they won't be able to sit for a whole month," sneered Sirius.

Lupin sheepishly laughed, "Thank you but I don't need to be protected. I am more than capable of protecting myself."

Sirius shrugged. He sticks his nose up, "Well, a little intimation won't hurt anybody."

Lupin shook his head. He looks visible tried.

"That's very sweet," Lily smiled, "That you want to protect your friend. It reminds me, of Sev and I. Anybody bothers him and I'll find a way to hex them into the next life."

James hummed with an amused smile on his lips, "You're very brave, like a fire cracker. It's quite admirable how much you wish to protect your friend."

"He's my best friend after all," Lily grinned widely, "And, I'm a fire cracker now? How strange?"

"Not strange at all," James shrugged, "It's my nickname. My Dad called me it, after calling Mum during Hogwarts."

Lily flushed. She looked down shyly, "Oh really? They fell in love at Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is known for bringing soulmates together," James winked.

Déjà vu returned, making his stomach clench sickening. It seemed no matter what Severus did or said James always ended up developing a crush on her. Lily would be flattered from the attention until she would see James say similar things to other girls, and then would begin to push James away. It didn't matter though, it was too late. Lily already liked James and would snatch him up before one of the other girls could. Of course, James does try to get in with Lily much earlier than their 6th year.

Severus wondered if they would have broken up if they began to date during their first year. Like young children often do.

"They married straight out of Hogwarts. They had me a year later," James smiled widely.

James and Lily really do follow the Potters. Maybe they were soulmates like everyone would come to say later on. Severus doesn't know why, but something like he had never felt before boiled in the pit of his stomach. He knew he never wanted Lily to be with James, but this felt different.

"Are you alright Snape?" Lupin asked, "You're face is going white. Here, drink some water."

Severus found himself taking the bottle sheepishly. His lips twitched as he forced the feeling away, not wanting to even try and figure it out. It's probably something to do with this stupid loop he was dreaming about.

"Oh, er, thank you," he said, forcing himself to take a sip of water.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'" James chimed loudly; heart fully, "The house of lions, my house! I hope. Just like my Dad and Mum! I

"They were both in Gryffindor! The house of red lions and the best house!" James added heart fully, "I've always wanted to follow in their footsteps! I'm more than sure I'll make a great Gryffindor! 'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad and mom!"

"Are all Potter's in Gryffindor?" Lily asked curiously.

James nodded his head dumbly, "Yeah! They are! I'll definitely be in Gryffindor, and so will my children, and their children!"

"What would you do if one of your children, maybe your grandchild ends up being in…let's say, Slytherin?" Severus found himself asking.

The Potter heir suddenly shudders. His face turned white, and he gapped a little, "What? Slytherin? No way! Nobody with the Potter bloodline will end up in any other house but Gryffindor."

"And if one was sorted into another house? Doesn't have to be Slytherin, could be Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff."

The boy became quiet. James leant back in thought, "Then I'll have to accept it. They'll still be my child. But it doesn't matter; they'll still be in Gryffindor."

Severus sighed. Why is Gryffindor always the best house? The house that everyone had to be in. He peered off to the side in distaste.

"Everyone wants to be Gryffindor. It's the best house after all," James added smugly.

"The best?"

Sirius peered at Severus, "It's better than Slytherin, I can tell you that. All my family have been in Slytherin, and I'll tell you a secret about that. They're all snakes! The bunch of them! Sly snakes that want to take over the world!" he growled, rolling his eyes as he spoke, "I can already hear the ruckus they'll be making once they find out I've been sorted into Gryffindor!"

"They'll really make a deal out of it?" Lily asked.

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded firmly, "Yup. I was already given an earful about making sure the hat puts me into Slytherin. You see, the hat does take what you want into count. Sometimes, it gives no flippers and will put you where it thinks you will do the best in. Other times, if you ask, the hat will put you were you want to be."

Lily gasped, "That's fascinating."

"You would be an amazing Gryffindor!" James cut in, grinning widely and winking at her, "I can see it. You're definitely a Gryffindor."

Cheeks darkening, Lily giggled, "Is it because of how red my hair is?"

"Ah, yes! You do have stunning Gryffindor hair!" James grinned even wider, much like the legendary Cheshire cat.

Lily smiled so cutely that even Severus smiled. She was glowing beautifully.

"What house do you want to be in then?" Lupin asked kindly, "I was thinking either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

Severus blinked once again. Lupin was speaking to him again. He never knew that Lupin had considered Ravenclaw, and from the looks of it, neither had James and Sirius. Both had looked at the wheat haired boy with faces mixed of shock and horror.

"I thought we were going to be in the same house, together!" Sirius gasped, his eyes wide and full.

Lupin shrugged simply, "Well, I like to read and create things. That's what Ravenclaw is all about, isn't it? It sounds like me. I just figured I'd allow the sorting hat to decide on which house."

"Ravenclaw?" Lily asked, "I don't know much about the houses."

Sirius grumbled. He really does look like a wet dog from Lupin's word, "Each house represents the founders, and what they were like in life. Gryffindor is known for being brave, daring and chivalry! Slytherin is for, cunningness, cleverness, and devious! Ravenclaw is known for being witty, knowledgeable and sharp minded. The last house, Hufflepuff is known for being loyal, hardworking and determined…you can understand why Gryffindor is the best house."

Lily perched her lips in thought, "Ravenclaw sounds a lot like you Severus. Witty, knowledgeable and sharp minded. That reminds me about you. The first time I met you, you was reading in the park. Even after that, all you had ever asked for was books."

Severus found himself flushing. He ducked his head with his shoulders hunched, "Yes, well, I'm hoping for Slytherin."

"Slytherin!" Sirius broke the silence of compartment, "Are you serious? Why the hell would you want to be in the house of snakes? Nothing good ever comes from that house! It's the breeding grounds for all evil wizards!"

"No it isn't!" Severus sneered in return, "It was my mother's house, that's why I want to go into that house. Besides, what's it to you which house I want to do be in?"

"Because, it really shows your colours. Let me guess, you like the Dark Arts too? Ha! You just want to become a dark wizard, don't you?" Sirius hissed, "How evil was your mother?"

Severus found himself standing without realizing, "My mother was not evil! Do not speak about her like that! You don't know her!"

"But she was a Price, right?" Sirius hissed in return, "I've heard about the Princes. They're all dirty, and sly. Looking to use you, and then throwing you! They're not good at all. Lily, if you really want some advice, I'd suggest staying the hell away from this snake! I wonder how many people your mother killed, or cursed!"

Severus felt his insides twist, "If you really must know, my mother died when I was young! She never killed anybody or cursed somebody!"

Before Sirius could jump up, Lupin grabbed Severus's wrist and prevented him from storming away. Severus's eyes had already begun to water, becoming hot with tears. He never realized how much it hurt for people to talk about his mother like that. He knew the Princes always said awful things about her, and so did his father, but the anger he felt. He hated them. He hated the Marauders.

"Sirius," Lupin frowned.

Sirius gapped, "You can't be serious? Remus! Come on! The snake wants to be in Slytherin!"

"Shut up," Lupin groaned, rolling his eyes and rubbing his temples.

Lily wrapped her arms around Severus. She effortlessly brought him back down; her blazing green eyes glaring darkly at Sirius with the promise of a good hex in the future. She bared her teeth and growled when Sirius looked at her.

"You don't know anything," she snapped, patting Severus on the back, "He wants to be Slytherin to be closer to his mother, duh! How stupid can you be?"

Before Sirius could say anything, Lupin waved him off. The boy shook his head once again, and held out the box of chocolate frogs he had been eating, "Chocolate will make you feel better," he offered kindly, "What if the sorting hat sorts you into a different house?"

Sniffling, Severus peered into the box. He blinked slowly, his eyes swiftly beginning to ache. It couldn't hurt to eat chocolate, and so, he took one; nibbling on it slowly with his eyes half-lidded.

"I can't do anything about if it does," he shrugged weakly.

Lupin nodded in agreement, "Lily said you sound more like Ravenclaw. The sorting hat might sort you into Ravenclaw because of how smart you are. I'm guessing you're like a genius? Either way, I don't think your mother would be any less proud of you if you were sorted into a different house."

Severus swallowed thickly. He leans back, and brings his legs up onto the chair in thought. The main reason he had chosen Slytherin had been because it was his mother's house. However, later in life, it had become so much more. Slytherin had made him into the man he died as. The sorting hat had told him many times he would have done much better in another house, but Severus had never paid it any attention. Could it have been Ravenclaw the hat was talking about? Out of all the houses, he supposed Ravenclaw does suit him the best.

"I'm sure this was just a massive misunderstanding," James added softly, "Sirius is sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"What?" Sirius gapped, before groaning when James kicked him again.

Lily smiled at James, "I believe you're correct there James. I believe everything was just a misunderstanding."

"Snape, that's your second name, isn't it?" James questioned, clocking his head, "Your mother was a Prince. You shouldn't pick a house just because of your mother, I'm sorry that she passed away and this may be your way of becoming closer to her. But think about which house would really help you become great!"

Lily bounced, "That's right Sev! Which house would suit you the best? I for one, wouldn't want you to be sorted into a such a dangerous house. If Black, here, reacted like that, I can only imagine what others would act like and that worries me."

Severus looked down. If she only knew. However, no matter what James did to him, Lily had never really left the stupid Potter heir. He twisted his lips firmly, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance; especially when he found everyone looking at him in a way that told him they were expecting him to agree with that. And so, Severus simply shrugged and turned back to look out the window.

As much as he would have liked to be sorted into Slytherin, he did not feel that confident about being sorted into the house. The sorting house would most likely sort him into another house. Severus couldn't stop the bubble of bitterness at the thought. If he was correct about this, then he had been sorted into Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. He couldn't stop himself from shuddering at the final house. The only house he had not been in yet is Ravenclaw.

To be honest, Ravenclaw had crossed his mind afterwards. Once he was sorted into Slytherin, and about the time his bulling got worse enough to put him into the hospital wing, Severus began to truly think about his time at Hogwarts. At the time, Severus knew it was pointless to wonder but he did. Spending so much time in the library with only Ravenclaws around him, he began to notice that whatever he did, there was at least a Ravenclaw doing the same thing. That resulted in Severus wondering if perhaps he had been sorted into the wrong house, not that he wasn't happy about his house. He loved Slytherin. It was his mother's house after all, and being in it, knowing he was living in the same house that had once held his mother, made him happy. He just noticed a lot of things he liked to do, Ravenclaws were more often than not seen doing those things rather than Slytherins.

He had never truly fit in, but that did not mean he would ever leave Slytherin. Ever want to be housed into a home that wasn't green snakes. It was home; his home. Severus couldn't imagine ever living through 7 years in another house. He had spent a single day in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. He won't want to spend more than that.

Severus could only hope the sorting hat will put him back into Slytherin; where he belonged.

Lupin smiled friendly at him. That wasn't right. It made him feel awkward with how kind the boy was being. The boy that would never look at him with anything but pity. It seemed everyday one of Marauder's would see him in a new way and try to befriend him. It honestly made him feel creeped out.

What's next?Is Peter Pettigrew going to come down the train and declare they are best friends now?

The sound of the trolley pulled up to the doors. They slide open, and a happy old lady popped her head in. The smile on her face was like a sugary gumdrop, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

"Oh yes please," Lily squealed in excitement, jumping to her feet.

Severus didn't move as the others immediately leaped on the old lady. He, however, did in fact look up anxiously upon feeling eyes. He stared across Lupin, who had not moved. Lupin tilted his head, mimicking Severus.

"You're not going to get anything?" he asked softly.

Face suddenly becoming flushed, Severus hunched his shoulders. Lily had always brought him a pumpkin pasty, even when Severus hadn't wanted it. She had even fed him the last time. What a horrifying thought it was.

"Um, no," Severus said with a shrug.

Lupin stared at him in a way that made Severus's stomach clench. The way Lupin tilted his head, caught the light from outside. It made the scar on his cheek more obvious. He shouldn't stare, but Severus did.

"But you are hungry, aren't you?" Lupin smiled, "I heard your stomach growling. It's alright. I'll grab you something."

Severus's eyes widened, "W-What? No-no. You don't need to do that."

"But I want to," the other hummed, climbing to his feet.

Moving quickly, Severus grabbed Lupin's bigger hand. He clenched it tightly and narrowed his eyes, "L-Listen, I appreciate it and all, b-but I can't pay you back. So, um, you shouldn't."

Squeezing his hand in return, Lupin smiled kindly, "I never said I wanted you to pay me back. Besides, you gave me that water bottle. It's only right I repay you for that. My father always said, to treat your friends in kind."

With that the boy pulled his hand free. Lupin stepped up to the trolley, smiling that sweet smile of his at the little old lady. He soon returned with a good stack of cauldron like snacks. He plops himself down across of Severus, and then handed him few. Lupin then tilted his head thoughtfully, and gave Severus another one.

"T-This is too many," Severus squealed. He tried to hand him back one of the cakes, but Lupin refused to take it back.

Lupin shook his head, "No. I want you to have them. You're unnaturally small anyway."

"I'm not that small…" Severus mumbled, looking down at the group of Cauldron cakes. It was super strange to have somebody other than Lily to buy him things. He felt strange, his body tingling.

Severus then inhaled sharply, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," Lupin beamed. When Sirius tried to swipe a Cauldron cake from his lap, Lupin smacked his hand with a sweet smile. Especially when Sirius whined like a puppy dog.

Peeking over at the door, Severus sighed. James handed Lily a couple liquorice wands he had brought her. The girl practically glowed with excitement while taking the wands, gleefully chatting about never trying them before. James took her blabbering with a puppy love smile.

She sighed deeply as she sat down next to him; biting into the liquorice wand with a blush on her cheeks. Severus swallowed thickly, and slowly bites into the Cauldron cake. It was very chocolatey, with raisons stuck inside it. It was good, and when he peeked up, he found Lupin gazing at him with a grin.

"It's good, thank you," he spluttered shyly.

Lupin's grin widened if it was even possible, "It's nothing. I am glad you like it."

By the time Hogwarts Express pulled up to the station, Severus had found himself eating every single cake. He felt sickeningly embarrassed after stuffing himself with the cakes. Shaking his head, he stepped off the station with a quiet sigh. His stomach ached from eating too many cakes, and what was worse that he would be eating even more during the welcome dinner.

"I'm so excited!" Lily gasped. Bouncing at his side, and clapping her hands together. Her eyes sparkled as they began to follow the other students, "I can't wait to see what it's like at Hogwarts!"

Severus felt his cheeks darken when Lupin waved at him up ahead. The Marauders were whispering to one another. Severus sheepishly waved back, and bowed his head. Lily giggled, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"I-I'm pretty excited too," Severus mumbled quietly.

Lily grinned widely, "I think that Remus Lupin boy likes you. He brought you all those Cauldron cakes."

"Lily," Severus gasped, "We've only just met. He can't like me just like that. It's not possible."

The girl pouted. Her eyes narrowed, and she huffed, but doesn't say anything. Severus had to remind himself that Lily was still the hopeful minded eleven year old who probably was looking for any sort of shown interest. She hadn't grown up and matured yet. Maybe that's why she becomes so bitter when James begins to show interest in other girls then her. Severus shook his head, and turned his eyes onto the boats up ahead.

Lily always got excited when it came to the boats.

"Lily, look!" he forced himself to call out in excitement, "There are boats! I heard there is a giant squid in the lake that will pull you to the boats!"

Immediately Lily brightens up. Her eyes shined, and she straightened herself. Grabbing his hand tightly, she began to pull him towards the boats, skipping in glee.

"Oh my gosh! They're super cute!" she giggled, "I've never been in a boat before! Have you Severus?"

"Nope. It's my first time in a boat too," he said, climbing in after her. He carefully placed himself onto the wooden bench. As he peered over the edge, his brain twitched with memory of seeing something within the water. Had it been the squid?

A feeling of astonishment filled him. Nobody had seen the squid before! Had he been the first one other than Headmaster Dumbledore? Severus suddenly felt giddy about getting to see it. He immediately clenched the edge and peeked through the water.

"Severus?" Lily called to him in confusion.

Severus peeked back over his shoulder, "There's supposed to be a giant squid in the lake. I want to see it."

This made Lily also move to his side, she almost went straight over if it wasn't for Severus grabbing her in time.

"A giant squid!" she squealed out, searching the water, "I want to touch it!"

Severus grimaced, "Touch it? It'll be all slimy and gross to touch."

"But it would be an amazing experience!" Lily laughed, shaking her head in wonder.

After a few minutes of the boats moving, they reached the docks. Lily had pulled away when they began to move underneath the tunnel of Hogwarts, she pouted and crossed her arms. Clearly upset that she didn't see anything, but it didn't last as her attention turned to the glorious castle above them. Severus kept his eyes trained on the water, and just as they entered the tunnel, he saw a shape move underneath the boat. A smile appearing across his lips.

It had to be a tentacle to the squid! It had to be the squid!

Feeling somewhat satisfied, Severus pulled back from the edge. After a few more seconds, he followed the other freshmen out of the boat. His legs buckled, but he forced himself to walk forward with all the other students. His eyes flickered to the side, spotting the three Marauders now laughing and joking about. However, Severus noticed a few looks sent his way from the other students. The looks weren't of disgust, but distaste. Severus snorted. It would seem one of the Marauders must have let it out that he wanted to be sorted into Slytherin.

Oh he wonders who must have told everyone.

Severus shook his head. His eyes becoming glued to his feet as he walked next to Lily, the bitterness returning to the bubble of his stomach. Those looks weren't quite the same to the looks from before, but they were similar enough to make his hands shake. His chest hurt with every step he took. As he approached the door to the mighty castle, he remembered the time Sirius decided to pinch his backside. What a cruel prank of his, even if he said he did it because Severus was cute! Glancing over at the boy, Severus let out a breath of relief upon seeing Sirius looking everywhere but over at him.

Severus wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked.

Blinking, Severus broke out of thought to look at her. His lips twitched into a small smile. She was always thinking of him. He would never be alright, probably not for a long time.

"I think so," he mumbled quietly.

Lily frowned deeply, "You think so?"

Sheepishly, Severus shrugged meekly. His hand reaches up and rubs his shoulder, he forces a smile at her. However, just as Lily was about to say something more when the powerful strong witch of Gryffindor entered the corridor. Her long green robes fluttering along behind her.

Minerva McGonagall in all her scary strength enters the corridor through a side door, her eyes narrowing down at them, almost like she's looking through their souls; seeing their true mirrors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said, "The start-of-term banquet will start soon. However, before that, you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be your family, your home. You will enter through these doors, and then will be called up, one after another, to be sorted."

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, are the four houses you will be sorted into. You shall earn points, and will lose points if you break any rules. You must master team work, and intelligence to survive the year, you will be representing the founding fathers of your house."

The boy with dark hair kept his mouth shut. Severus gazed up at Professor McGonagall with half lidded eyes. He could hear the others muttering to one another in wonder. He had heard it many times by now, and was beginning to become annoyed.

"Godric Gryffindor?" Lily smiled witfully, peeking up at the stain windows, "He really does look like a strong, powerful and brave man."

"Wizard," James smiled.

Lily bashfully lowered her face, "Right. Wizard."

Severus shook his head at the gushy words between the two. He then lifted his eyes to look up at the stain windows, looking at the one wizard he always observed. Salazar Slytherin. The man he had looked up to, and then was slowly starting to become worried about how much he admired the man.

Salazar Slytherin after all does leave a massive murdering snake in a school. A school filled with children. Severus, himself, was a mudblood. Salazar would have not wanted him to attend Hogwarts. Would the man have been disgusted to learn that Severus was sorted into his house…something inside him twisted at the sad thought? His hero hating him due to his blood.

"I bet you are really excited to see Salazar Slytherin!" Sirius growled, voice hitching deeply as he nudged Severus in the back.

Severus glared at him and sneered through clenched teeth, "Bugger off Black."

"Once a snake, always a snake," Sirius huffed in return, "You never denied it either."

Clenching his hands, Severus turned fully to the taller boy, "What's it to you? Like everyone keeps saying, I might not even be sorted into Slytherin. So what if I want to be in the house!"

"It means a lot actually," Sirius grunted.

"Just stop," Lupin swiftly cut, shaking his head and groaning, "Sirius, stop harassing Snape. Leave him alone already."

Sirius's eyes widened, "But Lupin! He wants to be in Slytherin!"

"What's it to you!" Lily snapped loudly, becoming fed up with the boy.

James steps in front of Sirius. Being the best friend of the ass, James moves to somewhat protect him from the great anger dancing from the small girl.

"Salazar Slytherin is known as a dark wizard," James snorted, "Lily, you must understand, Slytherin has done nothing but produce dark wizards in the past."

Severus clenched his hands so tightly that his nails cut into his skin, "I'm not saying he did not do some questionable things but he wasn't a dark wizard! He wasn't that bad!"

Sirius bristled, "Oh yeah? You would say that, wouldn't you?"

"Look! He is known a one of the greatest wizards of the age. He was a Parselmouth, and a skilled Legilimens. Yes, he was a power-hungry Slytherin, but what wizard or witch isn't power hungry at some point in life? I think people like to blame all the bad things of Hogwarts on him, because he is the one that left," Severus muttered.

"That's saying it lightly," Sirius snorted loudly, rolling his eyes at Severus.

"Snape might be right on that," Lupin suddenly said, hand to his chin, "He might not be as evil as we all believe, he might have just been on the wrong path. We have to realize that he is a founding father of Hogwarts, and the house of Slytherin is one of the prime houses. So sure, he can't be all that bad."

"What are you saying, Remus?" James asked softly.

Lupin smiled, "We all know he's done some bad things, but he must have done some good things too. I read that he used to be known for his healing magic. That is pretty amazing. I read in the prime history of magic, that the Slytherin family were powerful healers."

"Healers?" James repeated in awe.

Severus found himself smiling, "That makes sense. Salazar Slytherin's wand was buried at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It eventually bloomed a unique snakewood tree, the leaves of the tree has the ability to heal people."

"I read about that too," Lupin smiled back at Severus, "The wand was made out of snakewood and a horn from a Basilisk. It's pretty amazing he made his own wand."

The anger and bitterness within Severus melted away. A feeling of shyness overcame him. He nodded his head in agreement with the wheat haired boy, "Um. Well, Rowena Ravenclaw was said to have helped him create it. It's said she had created her own wand at such a young age, that Salazar was so impressed and asked her to teach him how to make his own wand."

"You said Salazar's wand was created from, um, snakewood and a horn from a Basilisk?" Lily softly cut in, a sweet smile appearing upon her lips. She seemed to enjoy the conversation and was happy Severus's was joining in, "What was Rowena's wand made out of?"

Finger to his chin, Severus titled his head backward. He had read almost every book he could find on the founding fathers when he was a child, preparing to enter Hogwarts and even during his time there . He had just been so fascinated in learning new things about them. Salazar and Helga had been childhood friends, and Salazar had met Rowena though Helga. Helga being the first of the group to meet Rowena. Godric had been Salazar's friend first, and according to the journals of the fathers, Godric and Salazar fought a lot.

"Well it had never been proven, not even by Helena Ravenclaw. You could ask her, but she would never reply to any questions about her mother," Severus sighed softly, "But there was a section written in Hogwarts old documents that Rowena had found an baby Harpy."

Lily blinked, "A-A Harpy? As in half woman and half bird?"

"That's right," Lupin nodded his head, "I think I've heard of this story. Many powerful households had wanted the Harpy. Harpy's were very rare, and said to bring internal luck to anybody who harvests their feathers. Godric, Helga and Salazar had helped Rowena hide the baby. Nobody knows if the baby had grown up, or died."

Severus hummed thoughtfully, "Apparently, when found, the baby Harpy had broken their wing, and both of their legs. If Rowena had not found it, it would have surely been killed. According to the texts, her wand was created from a Harpy's feather and the bone from a raven."

It was very possible the Harpy of Ravenclaw was very much alive and hidden somewhere. After all Salazar had hidden his Basilisk within the castle pperhaps Rowena had done the same thing.

"She sounds like an amazing witch of her time," Lily breathed out in pure awe. Her eyes rising to look at the stain glass picture of the woman, "I hope to become amazing as she…"

Severus took her hand and squeezed it, "Of course you will."

Lily grinned, "Tell me more about her Sev!"

"Well, Rowena was the person who created the floor plans of Hogwarts. It's said she bewitched the Sorting Hat into a sentient magical artefact with personality to sort students well after their lifetime. Some believe the Hat is personally connected to her, even in death," Severus said, remembering all the books he had read. Once upon time, he had truly enjoyed reading about the woman. Somebody that smart, that brilliant, was truly admiring, "She had met a warty hog that had led her to this cliff over the lake, and that is where the founding members build Hogwarts."

"That's why it is called Hogwarts, after the hog," he added with a soft laugh.

Lily beamed at that.

Salazar had a Basilisk, and if Rowena did in fact have a Harpy hidden somewhere, did Godric and Helga both have a magical creature too? Severus knew they did, they had too have. Godric probably did in fact have a Griffin, or a Winged Lion (a creature that had died out centuries ago) it was highly unlikely that Godric had a Winged Lion. Helga, on the other hand, was said that she was gifted a baby Golden bear cub, creatures that had thought to be just a legend. Nobody knew if the bear Helga had raised was generally a Golden bear, but Helga definitely did have a bear as there were paintings of it in Hogwarts and it was kept in records. Golden bears, was apparently a bear that could grow much bigger than a normal grizzly bear, towering over the biggest bears. Its paws were massive, and fuzzy with golden fur. According to the story, the Golden cub Helga had was able to make fruit trees grow at a much faster rate.

If it was truly real, and the cub had been able to do that, Severus believed there would be much more about these amazing abilities. There was nothing, and so Severus just believed Helga had a normal bear cub that was strangely golden coloured.

"Really Lupin?" Sirius pouted, "You're defending the father of snakes!"

"People like to pin the actions of Slytherin born centuries after Salazar passed away. We can't blame every bad thing those dark wizards did on him. It isn't fair," Lupin shrugged with a sweet smile directed down at Severus, who flushed brightly.

Just then the double doors to the grand hall swung opened, revealing Professor McGonagall in all her glory. She stands with her back straightened, and her robles dancing around her. The smirk on her face clearly told them she was amused with their reactions. The buzzing of noise from behind her made everyone straighten.

"We're ready for you now," she said.

With one last look at the glass painting of Rowena Ravenclaw, Severus followed the others or well, Lily dragged him after the others. The candles floating through the air was astonishing to see. He really shouldn't be that amazed by a simple magic trick, but he was. His eyes followed the candles until he couldn't. He turned his head back to the front, staring up at Professor McGonagall. He already knew how this would work.

Sirius would be called up first out of the group. He would be sorted into Gryffindor, much to the surprise of Slytherin. Then Lily would be called up, she too would be sorted into Gryffindor. James, a Gryffindor as well, before finally, it would be his turn.

"Severus Snape!"

He knew his name was going to be called next, he jumps in surprise. The way his body jerked as him trembling. His face paled, and a shiver runs up his spine. He bravely forces himself to walk forehead, a chill crawling up his spine. He drags his feet, but by the time he finally reaches the stool and sits down, the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach had lessened a bit.

Minerva McGonagall smiled encouragingly down at him, her eyes soft and gentle as she looked at him. Most likely sensing his fear. Why was he even scared? Severus doesn't know why, he's done this five times now. He shouldn't still be feeling nervous, sick and frightened but he does. He feels so terrified of having the hat on his head again. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto his head, it felt heavy but yet warm on his head. Like a cat of some sort was perched on top of his head. Severus couldn't help but widened his eyes and his jaw was locked firmly.

His eyes then looked around the Grand Hall of four colours. The way his heart was beating was beginning to make him feel dizzy. Firstly, he observed the house of emerald snakes. The house he had originally lived in, and spent his time being tortured. Then he had been sorted in Hufflepuff, and it had been something completely different to Slytherin. Filled with love and acceptance, it made Severus cry. Gryffindor just brought out his bitterness, his anger.

Eventually Severus found himself staring at Rowena Ravenclaw's house. He wondered what his life would have been like if he had been around people like himself. With a house of intelligence; with a house that would fall like bricks on the bully who dared to attack one of their ravens. No, they wouldn't defend their raven with abash, and running in head first, nor would they act in a humble way and try to sort it out with their words. No, Ravenclaw's will fight fire with fire, but in a delicate way. In a way that proves how smart their house is. They won't humiliate the bully, no, they would simply prove how much smarter they are. They would do it in ways that made the bully feel so ashamed of them.

Yes. What would Severus's life been like if he had been sorted into Ravenclaw; sorted into Rowena Ravenclaw's wings. What types of things could he have learned?

"Oh! Severus Prince?" the sorting hat cackled like a witch, the point of the hat shaking, "It has been a very long since I have seen a Prince. Hmm. Not since lovely Eileen, your mother. Yes, yes, I know who you are, little Severus boy!"

Severus winced. His head snapped to the left and then to the right, the hat bellowing with laughter.

"A very brilliant young witch. Slytherin really had developed her into a delightful witch. Ah, yes, they did," the hat hummed, fluttering itself as it spoke, "There's no doubt about that. Slytherin's was her house, where her soul belonged and longed for. She flourished in the house of green alright."

"Ah-ah, but you, ah yes. You have so many questions in this little head of yours!" the hat chuckled, "Do I belong in Slytherin? I wish to be in Slytherin! Hufflepuff was too sweet for me, ah, yes it was. Gryffindor brought the anger you have hidden for so long out! Ah, which house would it be this time? Hmm?"

Severus froze. His eyes widened, and his jaw became slack.

"Ha-ha-ha, what does this all mean? What does this all mean? Why this day? What is so special about this day? Yes, there's many answers but are you asking the right questions?" the hat purred out.

Mouth opening wide, Severus straightened himself. His hands clenched tightly in his lap, as his eyes became watery with tears. He couldn't believe this. Did…Did the sorting hat know? How could he know?

"Is this a dream? A nightmare? Or is it a curse?" the hat purred loudly, "To die but not to die, how very confusing. Yes. So many questions. So many. There is only one place to go that may give you some answers…"

"Better be…RAVENCLAW?!"

The tables of ravens erupted with glee. They did not howl like Gryffindor, nor did they jump up to welcome him with open arms, suffocating him with hugs. No, they clapped with wide smiles, eyes wide and perked with interest. Severus didn't want to leave the stool, he wanted to ask the sorting hat how could he know! How did he know about everything? But Professor McGonagall lifted the hat with a smile, and bowed her head, gesturing for him to go join his new family.

His legs shook like they were made out of jelly, Severus lets out a shaky breathe. He climbed to his feet, peeking back at the hat. The hat smirked widely at him, the pointed tip of the hat bending as if to wave at him. Severus inhaled sharply, feeling like a stone grow in the pit of his stomach. By the time he drags himself to the table of ravens, his mind still turning over the sorting hat's words, many Ravenclaws reached out to shake his hands. Honestly, he felt much more comfortable with shaking hands, then being slapped on the back or even being stuffed into suffocating hugs. A simple hand shake was nice.

So many faces, it was hard to keep up with. Everyone was speaking him so kindly, with bright smiles. His head spun as he looked up into each face, his hands jerking as he looked at them. Girls and boys, all dressed in raven blue. Eyes flickering down upon himself, Severus saw he was wearing the blue and white robes of Ravenclaw now.

Lifting his eyes, Severus catches Lily's eyes from across the hall. The girl immediately brightens up, and waves with pure excitement. Severus weakly waves in return; he barely had time to realize another boy sitting next to him.

"Lupin!?" he gapped.

The wheat haired werewolf boy smiled, "Seemed the Sorting Hat thought I was more of a Ravenclaw."

Severus opened then shut his mouth. He stared in shock because Lupin had never been in anything but Gryffindor. The boy had been in red all times, he had never been sorted into anything but Gryffindor. In fact nobody had ever been sorted into a different house apart from himself? How could Lupin be sorted into Ravenclaw?

"Are you upset about it?" Severus asked quietly.

Lupin tilted his head thoughtfully. He puts a hand to his chin in thought, "I don't think so. I don't feel disappointed, thought I can't say the same for the others."

Looking back at the Gryffindor table, Severus felt his lips twitch. He shuddered, and awkwardly shifted. Sirius was fuming, hunched over and looking like a furious puppy dog. He was glaring over at them, and if looks could kill, he had a feeling both he and Lupin would have been killed hundred times over.

"He looks really angry…" Severus mumbled softly.

Lupin sighed deeply, his eyes closing briefly, "He had it in his head that we'd all be in Gryffindor and that Hogwarts will be the best time of our life; because we'd be in the same house and all of that stuff."

"I'm sure it'll be an exciting year," he added, "Getting to learn some awesome things."

Severus leant back on the bench. He stretched his arms out, and hummed. He wondered what it would be like to be housed with Lupin Remus. He was the kindest Marauder but still a bit of an asshole. Eventually the food appeared, Lupin and him gathered their bravery, and tried the strange noodle dish with fish heads sticking out.

"Ew! Look at its eyes!" Severus gasped, holding the head up with a grimace. He turned it between his fingers, and felt his throat tightened upon seeing the way the eyes spin. It was gross.

Lupin let out an amused laugh, "Well, yes, when you squeeze it like that, the eyes are going pop out."

"Oh yeah? You eat it then!" Severus huffed, shoving the slimy bugger into Lupin's face.

Eyeing the little fish head in a peculiar way Lupin plucked the fish free from Severus's fingers, and carefully put it into his mouth. His face was blank for a good few minutes, before it broken into a sickening grimace. He made a sound, and grabbed his cup of water, drowning the bitter taste urgently.

"Not good, is it…" Severus snorted.

Lupin hummed, "It's like feet."

"How would you know what feet tastes like?"

The other boy sighed. He rolled his eyes and playfully nudged his shoulder. Severus simply smiled in response.

Seeing Filius Flitwick was surprisingly nice. The head of Ravenclaw was always a funny little man, with a thick white beard and large square glasses. He kind of looked like a mini Albus Dumbledore. He had always been kind, but as the years went by and Severus grows more cold, the man had become a bit standoff from him. But, seeing him again, seeing the little man looking so young had certainly been something. For one, he had not grown into his beard quite yet.

"Ah! Yes! My new Ravenclaws!" he chimed brightly, and happily.

Lupin tilted his head with a wide smile, "Oh! Hello Professor Flitwick."

"I've heard so much about you Mister Lupin! Your father was a brilliant man!" Filius said, shaking the hand, before turning his large eyes to Severus, "And you, Mister Snape, I can already see such greatness within you. I'm looking forward to witnessing your brain during these years!"

"If you need anything at all, then please, don't hesitant. I'm seriously here for you, for all my ravens!"

He was so preppy. Happy. Severus found himself beaming back at him, his cheeks darkening. Professor Flitwick had always been one of his favourite Professors back when he was a child. He was so different from both Professor Slughorn, and Professor Pomona Sprout. Professor Flitwick was more clever, and smart, he would push you to become much better. He would never look down on you, and would hold his hand out to you. Professor Flitwick doesn't overlook his struggling students either; instead, he spends that little time extra to help his students. Sure, he doesn't have as much time as Professor Pomona Sprout who goes out of her way for her students, Professor Flitwick isn't that aware of his surroundings. However, once he realizes his students need help, he does do his best to help them.

That's why out of all the Professors Severus had met once he too became a Professor, Professor Flitwick was always the one he found himself enjoying speaking to. The man always had one or two rather fascinating facts to say. When Severus was in a good mood, that is.

"N-Nice to meet you P-Professor Flitwick," Severus spoke, his voice becoming shaky as he spoke to the man.

Professor Flitwick smiled kindly. He leant forward, and gave Severus a gentle pat on the back, "Ah, it's alright my boy. No need to be so nervous about this. Here at Hogwarts, we are all a family. Even if we're separated into four houses, we are one big family and we're supposed to help one another out. It's wise to mingle with other houses."

"It's not frowned upon then?" Lupin said hopefully.

"Of course not my boy!" Professor Flitwick chuckled, "I encourage it! I prefer to think of Hogwarts as a family house. The houses act like siblings. You have the eldest brother, who's brave, loud and at times, hasty! The eldest sister, who prefers to be by herself and likes to use her sneaky smarts to get past objects! The youngest brother being the middle ground that keeps all the siblings together, using his intelligence and calmness to level out the elders, they're always fighting among themselves. The eldest siblings being rivals, trying to outdo one another. Finally, the baby; the youngest sister who is aloft, and wonders of by themselves, creating art masterpieces. Treating animals with great respect."

Professor Flitwick winked, "We need one another for Hogwarts to work. We shouldn't be so separated. So cut off one another."

Severus swallowed thickly. He had never thought of the houses like that; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It made sense, once he thought about it. Was Ravenclaw really his true place? He certainly felt comfortable but he felt somewhat comfortable in Hufflepuff too.

"We have some friends in Gryffindor…" Lupin began sheepishly, "We were worried about being able to spend time with them."

Professor Flitwick glanced over at the table of lions and let out another laugh, "Ah yes. I can certainly see some disappointment over there," he teased, noticing the expression still on Sirius's face. Neither James nor Lily were able to brighten him up yet, "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw will be classed together this year. It's a test. Like I said the eldest siblings are rivals, always fighting among themselves. Perhaps if we mix it up, the year will have a lot less fights."

Severus snorted at that. Maybe that would stop Gryffindor's and Slytherin's from fighting. It took a moment for everything to sink in. A test year? They had never done that before. It had stayed Gryffindor and Slytherin. His head ached as he tried to figure it out, tried to make sense of it.

"Professor…" Severus began softly, "Um…i-is there such a thing as a, um, resetting curse?"

"A resetting curse?" Professor Flitwick blinked.

Severus chewed on his bottom lip. He looked down at his lap, "Well. Er, like…say every time you go to sleep, the day resets…and you are cursed to relive the same day over and over again."

Professor Flitwick is quiet. His head is clocked, and eyes tilted upward in thought. His fingers reaching up to play with his collar, "Oh! Are you perhaps speaking about the day of renew spell? Ah, it is such a wonderful myth, isn't it? To think that our beloved Rowena Ravenclaw actually created such a spell!"

"Day of renew? What's that?" Lupin asked, glancing at Severus and then back to the Professor.

"It is written about quite a bit within the Bird's wing. Rowena's Hogwarts journal. Hogwarts haves all the founding members journals on display. Rowena is said to have been looking at a special charm to will give them more time to save a live. To reset a day every time the sun hits the lands," Professor Flitwick explained with a jump in his voice, excitement beginning to seep into his voice, "More to find cures for curses, and illness. To advance our magical world."

Severus leant forward, "D-Did Rowena create the spell? Is it possible to learn it!"

"Oh no," Professor Flitwick hummed, "I wish we could. However, Rowena became deadly ill before she could complete the spell. The only other person who had the knowledge to complete the spell was Helena Ravenclaw, her daughter."

"Then did Helena?"

Professor Flitwick shook his head, "Helena had become so jealous of her poor mother, that she had destroyed everything that was left of Rowena's research. All we had is the Bird's wing. Nothing else."

Severus frowned. He lowered his head and puffed out his cheeks. He had felt somewhat excited about this knowledge. He thought he might have found his answer. If the sorting hat knew about the day being reset, then perhaps it wasn't a dream after all…?

"Why do you wish to know, young Snape?" Professor Flitwick questioned.

Shuddering, Severus peeked up shyly, "…Um…w-well…I've been having this dream is all. It's nothing. Thank you for answering my question Professor Flitwick."

Professor Flitwick looked like he wanted to say something more but changed his mind. Instead he shook his head, and smiled so widely that Severus found himself returning it.

"Ah! It's no problem at all young Snape!" Professor Flitwick chimed happily, "Anywho, I shouldn't keep you two much longer! It would seem young Mayweather is waiting for the pair of you!"

Mayweather? When Severus turned his head to look, he saw a young girl waiting with a wide, strange but kind smile. Her hair was short, almost white and tied into two bunches. Her eyes were the brightest of blue, and her lips were cherry red. She stepped towards them, and placed her hands onto her hips.

"Yes Professor! I have to show our new ravens to the Ravenclaw chambers now!" she cheerfully spoke. Her voice held a strange tint, it was familiar to another voice Severus remembered hearing before.

Professor Flitwick nodded his head over and over, "Of course. Of course. Snape, if you have any more questions, please don't hesitant! I do love it when my students are curious in such spells!"

Severus smiled, "I will Professor."

"I'm Pandora Mayweather! It's absolutely lovely to meet you," the girl chimed, turning her eyes back to Lupin and Severus once Professor Flitwick had waddled back to the Professor table.

Pandora Mayweather. A twist filled Severus's stomach. Was this Luna Lovegood's mother before she married her husband? From what he remembered, the woman had died in a terrible, awful way after experimenting with a spell. Running his eyes over her, Severus could definitely tell where Luna got her quirks from. Pandora looked like her in almost every way.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Lupin says, shaking her hand with a friendly smile, "And this is Severus Snape. Don't worry, he's always this quiet."

Severus felt his face heat up at the words. He turned his head away with a small pout, "I-I'm not that quiet…"

Pandora chuckled, "You sound pretty quiet. Anyway, if you follow me, I'll take you to the Ravenclaw chambers. The rest of the first years are up ahead."

Gryffindor was in the towers. Slytherin had the dungeons. Hufflepuff had the courtyard. What did Ravenclaw have? Severus felt his insides twitch with excitement. He found himself almost skipping after the two taller Ravenclaw's. As he walked, he couldn't help but turn over Professor Flitwick had said. Rowena Ravenclaw had been developing a spell that would reset the day every night when the sun touches the land. From what Severus had noticed, the day reset as soon as he fell asleep.

"This isn't a dream…" Severus thought, hands clenching at his sides. The Sorting Hat knew about it. And Rowena Ravenclaw had been working on something like this. There was no way this was a dream. He felt his chest tighten at the stern thought. His eyes growing hot, however, he forced the tears away by blinking.

He had really hoped this was just a twisted dream and that he would eventually wake up back in his old body. Maybe in a hospital if the boy had really saved him in time. But it did not seem like that was going to happen.

Why was he trapped in a day that reset over and over again?

A gentle hand took his, "Hey? Are you alright? You look like you're going to start crying…"

Severus furiously blinked. His head sprung up, and he looked at Lupin in surprise, "I, um, what?"

"I'm sorry…it's just, you looked like you was about to cry…" Lupin whispered softly, "Is it something to do with that spell you were talking to Professor Flitwick about?"

Severus's eyes widened. His bottom lip quivered. He never thought about talking to other people about it. About telling Lily, or anybody. It never crossed his mind before, and the way Lupin was looking at him. Looking at him with such a kind, sweet and gentle eyes had him wanting to spill everything! Severus had just realized this was real! Very real and not a dream like he had secretly been hoping.

Opening and then shutting his mouth, his eyes watered once again. Lupin had been so kind to him, so nice that Severus had really wanted to like him. Stiffening up when Lupin suddenly wiped a tear away, Severus stared.

"It's alright," Lupin smiled, squeezing his hand, "We can talk later if that makes you feel more comfortable. With less people around."

Severus bites down on his bottom lip. He nervously peered around, and sees the other Ravenclaw's excitedly chatting to one another. Nobody had noticed them, how distressed Severus had become. He found himself nodding mutely to the taller wheat haired boy.

Walking further into Hogwarts, it took Severus a moment to realize they were going near the back of the castle. They began to go underground, close to the dungeons but not exactly into the dungeons. Severus peered around them as they went, only stopping briefly upon seeing the 'Grey Lady' floating close to them.

"That's Helena Ravenclaw," Pandora chimed to the first years, "She's Ravenclaw's spirit. Our guardian spirit. She is very shy, and doesn't like a lot of attention; however, if she need advice or help, she's more than willing to lend her brain. But only if you're a Ravenclaw."

Severus stared at the ghost in awe. He personally hadn't seen the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw before, well, other than the portraits. She was beautiful, stunning honestly; with long black hair, and a flowing grey and blue dress.

"She looks so sad…" he mumbled softly.

Lupin squeezed his hand once again, "Nobody knows why, but I think it's because Rowena died before Helena could say goodbye. You know Helena ran away, and Rowena, with a broken heart, became very ill. I think by the time Helena learned about it and returned, Rowena had passed away…I guess even in death they couldn't see one another."

Severus sniffed, "I agree…I feel sorry for her…"

They were on the side of Hogwarts that allowed them have a perfect view of the bridge. As they went further down, Severus felt his heart skip a beat. They came to the side of the castle, where he thought they were unable to go any further. The stony wall had a series of craved images on them.

"This is one of the gates to the Ravenclaw chambers. As you can see, this is Hogwarts wall," Pandora winked, and gently slapped her hand against the wall, "But your eyes can trick you."

With that, Pandora turned fully to the wall. She took out her wand, and gently tapped it against the bricks. She did it in a certain order, "Fair Ravenclaw, from glen," she said gently, and the stones began to move. They peeled to the side, similar to the wall gate leading to Diagon Ally.

"The pattern you will need to do is Rowena's personal founding birds. The great Blue Crow, which our crest is based on. In the Wing's feather, Rowena tells us her family had bred the cows for centuries. Originally from Southern Brazil," Pandora smiled.

Within the now open layer, was a small corridor. The walls were of glass. Severus felt himself short of breath as he stared. It was beautiful. Gorgeous. The walls were made of polished glass that revealed the stunning ocean outside, directly underneath Hogwarts's great bride. The glass had cravings of what looked like the same crow of Ravenclaw's crest. The Blue Crow. Severus lightly ran his fingers along the bumps, and then let out a surprised yelp upon a figure swim towards him.

"Don't worry about them," Pandora chuckled in amusement, "The Mer-people are just curious in the new Ravenclaws."

The Mer-people were just as beautiful. They sparkled, and glowed from a dim baby blue colour. Covered in scales, with webbed hands. They had a long tail, with a pointed face. Their hair was more like webs stuck to their rubbery skin. Their eyes large, and wide, like shark eyes. The Mer-person that had swum up to Severus observed him through the glass, before finally swimming away. Severus slowly pulled his hands away, pressing them to his chest.

"Whoa…" he breathed out softly.

Pandora winked, "If that impresses you, just wait until you see the chamber. This way."

Pandora brings them further down the corridor. At the end is a large door, with a crow pinned to it. Its wings pulled out and pinned up flat against the door. The bird's pecked head was turned a little, lying back against the door.

"Invention, Divination, Magical architecture, Charms, and Rowena's secret pleasure, Potions!" Pandora brightly said.

The crow let out a high pitched, mighty roar. Its wings fluttering and then door began to open. The crow bringing its long wings in and allowing the first year students into the chamber of birds. The first thing Severus saw was the books. The chamber was more like a personal library. Shelves of books, on books, on books. There was a small blue fire place in the middle, with soft blue, cosy looking coaches around the fire. Then there were tables, and finally, the shelves of books. Stacks of books as well. The walls of the chamber were glass, and allowed them to see the beautiful ocean outside. It was peaceful, and just lovely to see. Severus could certainly see himself reading happily there.

"Don't worry, it's not like this up in your dorms," Pandora hummed, noticing a few worried expressions of the girls, "Those dorms are within Hogwarts, down those steps, leading back into the Hogwarts wall. I think Rowena built it like this so we had a peaceful and beautiful aura to challenge our minds."

Glass steps lead downward, and connected back to Hogwarts. Severus could see the steps, and there were doors against Hogwarts's outside wall.

"The glass is enchanted with the most powerful spells that nothing could break through it. It's completely safe. Rowena Ravenclaw herself created the spells," Pandora added, "Girls are that way, and boys are that way. Trust me, you don't want to know what will happen if a guy goes into the girl's dorm without consent."

One last look around the Ravenclaw chamber, Severus began to walk with Lupin towards the boy's dorm. It was actually a nice walk, his eyes still looking through the stunning glass. Pushing the door open revealed a long wide room that had doors lining the walls. His legs buckled as he went, dragging his feet as he went. He felt exhausted, and his eyes were hurting. They were sore, and swollen. He just wanted to sleep.

Severus wanted to wake up in a bed tomorrow, not back on Hogwarts Express.

"Snape," Lupin smiled, "Looks like we're sharing a room."

Stumbling forward, Severus tilted his head backward. He stared in surprise upon finding that they did, in fact, share a room. He blinked once then twice. Unlike in Gryffindor, he didn't feel terrified or scared. He felt strangely…pleased…Entering the room, it was square with two beds on either side. There were four-post beds plastered on either side; their trunks at the base of the bed. The blue of the room was nice to see too. The fluffy blue rug, and dark blue quilts of the bed, Severus found himself shuffling towards his bed.

Severus basically flung himself onto the bed. He groaned and smiled widely, sinking into the incredibly soft quilts. Next to the bed was a bookshelf, ready to be filled up with his own books.

"Oh Merlin! It's so soft!" he gasped out, sinking further into the bed.

A shy chuckle from next to him had Severus peeking up. An incredibly small boy was his neighbour. Across from his bed was Lupin's bed, the wheat haired boy had also jumped onto his bed.

"Hi," Severus let out.

The small strawberry blonde boy blushed brightly, "H-Hello…Um. I-I'm Max. Oh. Max Scamander…it's nice to meet you."

Scamander? Severus shot up.

"Wait? As in Newt Scamander's son?" he asked.

If it was possible, Max blushed even brighter. He bowed his head and shyly shrugged, "Um. Y-Yeah…that's my dad…"

"That's amazing!" Lupin gasped, looking at Max too.

Max weakly shuffled within his blue blankets. Picking at them with a timid smile, "Oh, um, I guess you heard about my family then…"

"That your father aided Albus Dumbledore and defeated Grindelwald? I think everybody knows about that," Lupin says softly, and kindly, "I never imagined I'd met a famous boy."

Max shrugged, "I'm not famous."

Severus didn't even know Max attended Hogwarts. He knew Max would grow up, and eventually father Rolf Scamander. Severus had met the boy once or twice, but Max? He would have thought Max would have been in Hufflepuff. Who would have known they would have their own boy here.

"I'm Severus Snape," he said quickly.

Max forced a tiny smile, "It's nice to meet you."

Lupin bowed his head, "I'm Lupin Remus. It's nice to meet you too."

Before anybody could speak, the door swung open. Another boy came rushing in, and without looking at either Severus or Lupin, jumped onto Max's bed. The way Max lit up had both Lupin and Severus smiling in awe. The boy wrapped his arms around Max, and hugged him tightly, muttering something into his ear that had Max giggling and nodding his head in agreement. The boy then seemed to notice the two other boys, and flushed brightly.

"Oh, er, hello!" he chimed, a toothy smile taking over his face.

Severus lay back on his bed with a soft yawn. He just hoped he wouldn't wake back up on Hogwarts Express this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a little different :3
> 
> Now that this loop is basically 'finished'. Any idea of what will happen next? Haha. I'm curious to see if anybody will pick up on any of the hints for what will be happening next! There's so much! I cannot wait! Don't worry, James and Severus will begin to truly bond next chapter!


	5. Wooden Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape has woken up the next day to something very peculiar. Stranger then normal. The day concludes in an even odder style. If this is what is in store from him, then he doesn't want to do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Oh my Merlin! I'm blown away with how many people is reading this and commenting! I really appreciate it! I read every single comment, and some have made me seriously smile! I love all my comments, and the long ones really makes my heart race! Hahaha! I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and aren't too upset!
> 
> Next chapter should be rather interesting too! Whoop whoop!
> 
> a speical thank you to my beta: aStarLightFairy!  
> thank you so much for your hardwork!

**Acceptance**

The first thing Severus felt when the blanket of sleep was pulled free from his skull was pain. His body shook from a horrendous pain that bites through his body, starting from the base of his neck, and growing across his shoulders, down to his lower back. Severus groaned deeply, staying as still as possible as the achy acid chewed through his muscles. How long had his body been slouched up against the Hogwarts Express window? Must have been some time considering how stiff his body was. If he hadn't woken up before Lily returns to compartment, she would have woken him up.

A sigh hitched through his lips, Severus's eyes slide open. He blinked slowly; the compartment was strangely darker than normal.

"Snape, are you alright?"

Severus yawned, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as he did so, "I'm okay. I just need a moment…"

A soft chuckle escaped Lily. It took Severus a moment to realize that her voice was much deeper than normal, but it was much softer than before. Severus swallowed thickly; he prompted himself up on his elbows. Severus's dark blue eyes slowly inched around the rectangular room, and something erupted within his chest as he locked onto amused gentle chocolate eyes.

A pregnant silence filled the room. It took Severus a long moment for his brain to catch up to what he was witnessing.

"Lupin?!" Severus cried out, he shoot forward.

The boy almost fell straight back to the ground, his legs wrapped in thick blue quilts. He did, in fact, wiggle free from the blankets. When Severus freed himself, he practically leaped Remus' bones, throwing the poor boy back down in his own bed.

Severus hugged Remus tightly. He let out a shaky laugh, "Oh Merlin! Is this real? It's not a dream is it?"

"I don't believe so," Remus laughed, "And I don't think this is a dream."

"Then where are we?" Severus wondered, leaning backward. His eyes move around the dark room. So blue it was.

Remus pats Severus on the shoulder, "In our dorm, in the first year Ravenclaw chambers."

Ravenclaw! Severus sighed to himself, he rubbed his face much like a cat. He was in Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat had sorted him into Ravenclaw. The hat knew about him; about the day that he had become locked in, or had been locked into.

"Is it the morning?" Severus asked quietly. The only windows of the room showed the vast water. They couldn't see the sky, but considering it was pretty bright, Severus couldn't stop the bubble of hope from forming.

Remus hummed, "I believe so."

Severus shuddered. His face heating up as his eyes burned. It was morning? Was it really? He wasn't dreaming, and going to wake up on the Hogwarts Express? Severus blinked, and when he did, his vision blurred.

"Snape?" the other boy gasped, placing his hands gently onto Severus's shoulders.

The smaller boy sniffled. He wheezed in sharply as the tears began to roll. Severus trembled, his hands tightening around the blue quilts of Remus's bed. He couldn't stop himself. He began to cry, he tried to keep his mouth shut but his lips quivered. His shoulders hunched, and he tried to make himself seem smaller then what he was. He hiccupped as he cried, covering his face from the pinch of embarrassment.

He was crying in front of a Marauder; the nicest Marauder, but a Marauder all the same. He cried.

"Snape?" Remus whispered sweetly, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy in hopes of comforting him. He rubbed Severus's back, and just allowed him to cry.

Severus cried and cried. The tears kept streaming from the thick feeling of relief; relieved that he hadn't just woken back up on the Hogwarts Express. He had been sorted into all four houses, and he hoped it would finally stick.

He was a Ravenclaw. It had stuck finally with him in the house of ravens; under Rowena Ravenclaw's wing. But why? For what purpose? Nothing was a dream, it was all real. He had been placed back to the beginning, and had to go through such ridiculousness.

By the time he had finished crying, Severus's eyes burned like he had spent hours with shampoo in his eyes. It was not pleasant. He felt disgusting, with his face all sore, sploshed and nose stuffed up. He made a soft cat like whimper from the back of his throat.

"Here," Remus said, handing him a chocolate frog, "It will help."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, "You just carry these around with you?"

"They make me feel better," Remus shrugged with a secret smile on his lips.

He was a Werewolf. It must really hurt to transform, having his bones crack and shatter, reforming inside his skin. Of course chocolate would help. Severus wondered how Remus felt afterward, probably like he had been ran over by a bus or train. Severus winced at the thought, and forced himself to take in the chocolate. True to what Remus said, it did make him feel better.

He makes a soft sound of appreciation. Remus continued to rub his back with a friendly, comforting smile. He offered Severus another frog, but Severus shook his head.

"Are you feeling better now?" Remus hummed.

Sniffling, Severus inhaled sharply, "Yeah…Thank you…I'm sorry for, er, snoting all over you."

Remus chuckled. He shrugged, and wiggled backward, making himself comfortable on the bed, "It's alright. You are hardly the last person to snot all over me. During our childhood, Sirius cried pretty much about everything."

"You and Sirius were friends before coming here? I just thought you guys met either on Hogwarts Express or at the station…" Severus says, picking at his old, falling apart pyjamas.

"We aren't childhood friends. I believe Sirius knew James before I did but we did meet a few years back," Remus nodded, "I only met James yesterday, however."

Severus grimaced at the mention of the leader of his tormentors. He shook his head. He supposed it was easier to befriend Remus, as the boy hadn't gone out of his way to put him into the hospital wing.

"It must be nice to come to Hogwarts with a friend…" Severus whispered.

Remus tilted his head, "But you have Evans, don't you?"

Jerking at the mention of Lily; his best friend. It was nice to attend Hogwarts with his best friend, but she leaves him in the end. Sure, she had great reason too, but she still left him when he needed her the most. He was being haunted by the Death Eaters. What else was he supposed to do? Severus hadn't wanted to have his throat ripped open one morning.

"You and Evans are friends? Correct?" Remus pressed, "Best friends are what she said. She threated to hex Sirius if he made fun of you…"

If he hadn't just been sobbing like the world was about to end, Severus's face would have darkened. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, and only hiccupped painfully instead. Lily hadn't threatened anybody the first time, Sirius was still getting his head around the fact she was going out of her way to protect him. He felt warm at that. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her protecting him now. Would she really pick him over James this time around?

"She…she's my best friend…" Severus mumbled quietly.

Remus hummed, "Is that why you cried? Because the two of you are in different houses?"

Severus opened and then shut his mouth. He winced painfully; he bowed his head and shook it. Locking his jaw into place, he let out a broken whimper.

"It's not? You can tell me, if you want to? It might help…" Remus says quietly, trying his best to comfort the boy.

Severus peered up into Remus's dark eyes. They were so pretty. He felt a bit light headed as he gazed into them. Could he really tell Remus the truth? About the day being reset, and him having to live through it over and over again? Remus had been there when he had asked Professor Flitwick about the spell. Learning that Rowena Ravenclaw had been developing such a spell and remembering that, made Severus sit up straight. He had to go to the library and read through the Bird's wing. Maybe he could find some sort of clue there.

"I-It's nothing…" he finally speaks.

Before Remus could say anything, Max shoots up in his bed with his strawberry blonde hair a mess; sticking in all directions and his pyjamas looking way too big for him. The boy's cheeks were puffed out like chipmunks. Max blinked his sleep crusted eyes, peeking around the room before landing on the two.

"Hi," he mumbled quietly.

Severus couldn't help but snort in amusement. He mutely waved at the boy.

Max yawned softly. He flopped back into the blankets, and wiggled about before finally laying still. It only lasted a second or two before Max was flaring about. The boy sprung up, and looked like he was going to throw up, his eyes wide and mouth pinched together in disgust.

"Oh Merlin! You stink!" he screeched.

The lump next to him snickered almost darkly. Eren Chang, the much elder brother to Cho Chang. Cho having been born around the time Eren left Hogwarts, both being muggle born and if Severus remembered correctly, Eren had eventually been the one to marry Max. Severus doesn't know when, or how, as he had no idea Max Scamander attended Hogwarts. They must have kept it under wrap, as Roy Scamander would later attend Hogwarts and proudly admits he has two fathers and no mother. Even Severus had to admit they looked cute.

Unlike Max, Severus does remember Eren. The boy had been incredibly popular, and had become good friends with the Marauders. Eren hadn't done anything to Severus, as he always looked distracted. Knowing that Max attended Hogwarts, it made sense. Perhaps their relationship had taken off around the same time.

"It's not so bad! Admit it, you love it!" Eren grumbled, raising up from the quilts and wrapping his bigger darker arms around Max. He effortlessly dragged Max into the quilts. The poor blonde squealed, flaring his arms out and even kicking his legs.

Remus laughed, "At least they seem to be having a good time."

Severus hummed. He nodded his head in agreement. At least somebody in their room was happy. It was sad that Severus couldn't even feel a little content. It was then that he realized he was still sitting within Remus's bed, and so, he climbed off the bed. Eventually the four boys join up with the other first year Ravenclaw's. Everyone is buzzing with excitement; ready for their very first lesson of learning about magic. Severus was still spinning from the fact he hadn't just woken up back on the train. It was really his first day, well, second-ish day. But he was there.

Pressing a hand to his chest, Severus could feel his heart beat. He swallowed thickly. He was alive, and a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin. His face twisted at that. He wasn't a Slytherin, like he had wanted to be; like he was expecting to be. He was a Ravenclaw.

"Remus!" a booming voice cracks the calm air of the grand hall.

Remus sighed deeply. He hunched down next to Severus. The two having just entered the grand hall with their house, and had just sat their butt down on the wooden bench. All the other Ravenclaw's heads turned to see the Gryffindor storming in their direction.

"Remus! Don't you dare ignore me!" bellowed Sirius.

Remus's face darkened. It was a rather enchanting shade of red honestly, very pretty. The pink even highlighted the scar on his right puffy cheek. Perching his lips, Remus peeked up at Sirius through his wheat coloured hair.

"Good morning to you too Sirius," he greeted softly.

Sirius fumed. He clenched his hands tightly, "Oh! I'm so angry I could hit you! Oh sit down you stupid blue bird brains! I'm not going to!" he sneered at the few elder Ravenclaw's that looked as if they were about to step in after hearing the thread of violence.

"Sirius? I would appreciate it if you don't make sense in front of my house…" Remus sighed.

The words only seemed to make Sirius even angrier. He growled like a dog, and grabbed Remus's smaller wrist.

"We need to talk! Now!" he snapped, and then sent glares at the elder Ravenclaw's, "I'm not going to hurt him! Shut your faces bird brains!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "I'll be right back. Don't worry."

Sirius didn't wait around for any of the Ravenclaw's to say anything; he began to drag the poor shorter boy towards the door. He was growling underneath his breathe as he went. Remus, for his part, went in an indifference type of way. His eyes half lidded and tired.

Severus stared after the two in wonder. He hadn't been expecting Sirius to come storming towards them, and yelling so early in the morning. He knew the two had always been close, closer than even Lily and James (eventually). Severus supposed it would make sense how upset Sirius is. He grimaced, pitying the poor boy. However, he didn't have much time before a body slumped down next to him. A body that should not be there, and did not belong in the house of blue ravens.

"Can I help you?" Severus grumbled.

James leant back on his elbows. He was sitting the other way around on the bench, so he was facing the great doors. He clocked his head backward to look at Severus, "No. Not really. Just thought I'd come over and say hi."

As he spoke 'hi' he winked at a few Ravenclaw's that had been glaring at him. The girls quickly looked away; their face flushing with Severus stared in disbelief. How could something so small make girls swoon like that? It's barely been a day, and James is already wrapping people around his fingers! It was revolting!

"You said hi! Now go away!" Severus hissed like a threaded cat, which in all fairness, he was. His back had gone up as soon as Sirius had come over. Sure, Sirius wanted Remus, not him, but considering James had decided to stick around now, Severus was preparing for a prank.

The first prank that had ever been played on him had been at breakfast. James or was it Sirius? Well, one of them had chanted the bowls of food in front of him, and had them tip their food all over him. Everyone had laughed. At the time, the Slytherin's didn't hate him yet, and they had immediately turned to scan the hall for the culprit. It wasn't that hard as the two lions were giggling to one another. With that fresh in his mind, Severus inched away from James.

"I don't feel like it," James shrugged, "Besides, I'm waiting for my friends."

Severus's eyes twitched, "You can wait for them at your table! I'm sure the other lions are missing you."

Just glancing at the table of Gryffindor, Severus did see a few of the first years glancing over to the Ravenclaw table. He supposed it was strange to see a first year, not even after their first week, had moved to sit with the Ravenclaw's and not his own table.

James obviously had the same thought, as he grinned over to his table. He shrugged casually. Barely a second passed before footsteps came rushing towards them. Severus lifted his hand and let out a surprised yelp when a slightly bigger body jumped on him. Bony arms wrapping around his shoulders, and he was squeezed into another body.

"Sev!" Lily's familiar voice squealed out.

Severus blinked once then twice. Lily hadn't really approached in the past, yes, they met up, but she never came running. She never smothered him with her arms like this. The first day of Hogwarts, Lily had stayed over at the Gryffindor table. She had waved at him, but stayed with the Gryffindor girls she had befriended. This was strange for Severus.

"L-Lily," he gasped softly, lightly hugging her in return.

Lily pulled back with a massive grin on her cherry lips, "How was your first day? Do you like your house? Do you like the people in your room?" she shot question after question, making it difficult for Severus to keep up.

"Evans, you're talking way too fast for Snape," James hummed.

Lily snorted, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Sirius and Remus. What? I'm not allowed to go see my friend in another house?" he asked in return.

Lily flushed. She ducked her head, "That's not what I meant…well whatever! So Sev! Come on? Answer my questions! I'm in a room with three girls, they're nice enough, I guess. They talk a lot about boys."

James snorted at that but doesn't say anything. Instead he shoved something into his mouth from the table.

"Um…I like my house; Ravenclaw. Everyone is, um, really nice. Oh. I share a room with Lupin, Chang and Scamander," Severus answered as carefully as possible. There really wasn't much for him to say. He had only been in the room one night.

Swiftly, James chocked. He forced down whatever was in his mouth, and straightens up, "Scamander? As in Newt Scamander?" he asked, eyes widening and suddenly scanning the table of Ravenclaw.

"Who?" Lily asked cutely.

"Yes…" Severus frowned. He glanced across from him with a sheepish smile. Max had awkwardly shifted closer to Eren at the way James had reacted. Max looked pretty uncomfortable with having the Gryffindor's at their table. Severus couldn't blame them.

James, following Severus's gaze, suddenly grinned, "You're Max Scamander, then? I'm James Potter! I've always wanted to meet you!" he cheerfully said, effortlessly sliding into his charming personality.

Max eyed James with his large blue eyes, "O-Oh…You're Fleamont's son? Our fathers were friends, helped one another out."

If it was even possible, James grinned wider, "That's right! I heard a lot about you through my father. I had no idea you was attending Hogwarts! I thought you would have followed in your father footsteps and went into Hufflepuff."

"I thought so too," Max mumbled shyly.

Eren wrapped an arm around Max's shoulders, "I think Ravenclaw suits you Maxie."

Severus watched the two. Max automatically brightening up and leans closer to Eren. He wondered how close they were.

"I'm sorry, but who is Newt Scamander?" Lily pouted, "I hope I'm not being rude!"

Max smiled weakly, "It's alright…"

"During the dark period, Newt Scamander had aided our Headmaster Dumbledore to end it," James explained, his eyes wide and shining with adornment, "He's a hero! Headmaster Dumbledore couldn't have defeated Gellert Grindelwald without him."

Lily clocked her head, "Gellert Grindelwald? Is he…a dark wizard?"

"Was," Severus said softly, "He was a powerful dark wizard. In fact, he was thought to be the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizard of all time. It was never made clear what his goal was, just that he did horrendous crimes before he was stopped…"

It wasn't a lie. Gellert Grindelwald was a powerful wizard. And at this point in time, he was much more powerful then Tom Riddle, who hasn't become Lord Voldemort quite yet.

Max shovelled, "Pa doesn't like to talk about it…so I don't know much either. He is very protective of me, after what happened to Ma…"

"I'm sorry," Lily winced.

"It's alright. I'm used to people always asking me about it. Grindelwald killed a lot of people, so it's understandable I'll run into their families that want answers," Max said quietly, "Especially considering Grindelwald isn't speaking to anybody. Not even Headmaster Dumbledore."

Severus nodded his head. He had only ever heard Dumbledore speak about Grindelwald twice over the years, and it was mostly of regret. Love does that to you, he supposed. Severus had only ever seen the darkness in the old man twice, and it had shaken him to the core. Grindelwald had accidently slaughtered Albus Dumbledore's beloved younger sister, Ariana Dumbledore. Maybe that had brought along the true shadows of Dumbledore's soul that would always come to haunt Severus himself, as well as the boy and others.

"Grindelwald is still alive?" Lily gasped, shaking a little in shock. To think such a man was still alive. Severus wondered how she would react if she knew about Tom Riddle and the great chaos that will follow him.

"He's in a secret prison," James said softly, quietly, turning away to look back out the doors, "Nobody knows where it is. Only Headmaster Dumbledore, Newt Scamander and the warden of Azkaban."

Max was quietly, fidgeting before inhaling bravely, "Pa said it is a fortress that…that Grindelwald built himself…and then was defeated there, effectively turning it into his own Azkaban…"

"He told you that?" Eren asked in bewilderment.

Shrugging shyly, Max bowed his head, "I asked him what the newspaper meant, and that's what he replied with."

"What's Azkaban?" Lily asked softly. Her voice becoming quiet as she must have realized this was a serious conversation. Her arms were still locked around Severus's shoulder, hugging him as she waited for an answer.

Severus looked down, "It's the prison where all the dark wizards and witches go. You don't want to know any more about it. Trust me…The island it is built upon never appears on any map. It's filled with terrible creatures that you do not want to meet. It's best to put it out of your mind, or you will condemn your mind to a dark fate."

Lily tightened her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "I never knew the underbelly of the wizarding world was so dark…" she whispered softly.

Severus felt his lips twitch. He wanted to say 'you have no idea'. Lily's life will become so much darker in the coming years. He wished he could take her burden; give her a better life; a life filled with much more light, much more love and affection. Severus didn't want to think that Lily's life was doomed to be trapped within the basement of a castle; the crying voices, pleading for her but never reaching her.

He wished he could take her heavy burden. Allow her to smile in the future without a twilight fingers reaching for her soul.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Severus reached up and squeezed her hands. It was then that he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Once he saw it, bewilderment overcame him and then bitterness joined it. His eyes widened, and then narrowed into a glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

James tilted his head innocently, "Eating? What does it look like?"

"Why are you eating from my plate?" Severus sneered.

The windswept black haired boy blinked back at him. He shrugged, and then, as if to push his luck, reached back onto Severus's plate and swiped some of the strawberries that Severus had been saving throughout his breakfast. With a horror filled gasp, Severus watched as James shoved it into his mouth with a harmless smile.

"Why!" Severus growled, "There's food on the table! Why my plate?"

Lily giggled, "He's right Potter. We have food back on our table."

James pouted, "We don't have pancakes with whip cream, syrup, and strawberries."

Severus hissed. He bared his teeth, and smacked James hand when he reached for his plate again. The action made the boy recoil and wiggle his hand.

"I'll cut your hand off in a minute!" Severus threaded.

James smirked, "I don't think Professor McGonagall would like that very much."

Peering over to the Professor's table, Severus' heart skipped a beat upon seeing the Head of Gryffindor staring over at them. A look in her eye, and the way she seemed to almost jump to her feet. She didn't, as Headmaster Dumbledore swiftly placed a delicate hand onto her shoulder and eased her back down; Professor Flitwick quickly saying something that seemed to relax the mother lion.

"She very protective of her Gryffindor's," Lily noticed.

Severus sighed deeply, "Can't you guys go back to your table? Please? People are beginning to stare."

Before Lily could say another word, James leant in close to Severus. He grabbed the fork, and takes a large mouth full of pretty much everything on Severus' plate. James then leaped to his feet. He winked at the group of Ravenclaw's staring at him, they quickly spluttered into giggles and blushes. James then strolled out of the grand hall, most likely growing tired of waiting for Sirius and Remus to return.

Lily sighed deeply. She placed a hand onto her hip, and rolled her eyes at the boy, "Do you think I should tell him about the cream?"

"I'm sure he'll figure it out," Severus grumbled, "He probably can't last an hour without checking himself out in the mirror."

The flaming haired girl let out a joyful laugh, "Probably not. Do you have double potions with Professor Slughorn this morning? I was told we either have it with the Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's."

"I heard about that," Max pouted, "Looks like we won't get a calm and peaceful year…"

Lily tilted her head in curious, "What do you mean?"

"Gryffindor is normally paired up with Slytherin. That meant Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are always together. Gryffindor and Slytherin always start some kind of fight…so you can imagine how peaceful it must be for the other group," Eren chimed, stuffing his mouth with glee. It was pretty impressive with how much he was able to pack his mouth with.

Lily gasped, "Oh! I'm sure Gryffindor won't be too bad!"

"You have to say that! You're a Gryffindor!" Eren groaned, waving her off.

Severus snorted in amusement, "Its Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick told me so. So yeah, we have all our lessons together this year. It's only a trial period, to see if there will be less fights…if it works out, then I'm assuming they will keep it like this."

"That's great!" Lily grinned, clapping her hands, "We can walk together! Of course, after you finished eating…"

Glancing down at his plate, Severus shook his head, "I'm not hungry honestly. I guess it's a good thing Potter stole the food…so it wouldn't go to waste. Don't tell him I told you that!" he snapped at the end, rounding on his female friend.

Lily laughed joyfully. She held her hands up, "I won't! I won't! So? Are we going to walk together or not?"

"Don't…don't you want to walk with your…um…" Severus trailed. He peered around Lily, back over to the Gryffindor table. He awkwardly bristled upon seeing the eyes staring back at him, "They're looking this way…"

Blinking her pretty emerald eyes, Lily looked over her shoulder. As soon as she did, the girls turned away. They were the two girls that Lily had befriended, and then had become glued to Lily's side. They weren't nice at all, and unlike how the Marauder's would come after him face on, the girls went about in a much more snarky way. They would leave notes; ruin his work and other things like that. One time, the girls had stuck a horrible note to his back and Severus' had spent the rest of the day being pinched by students.

"Oh, it's probably because I told them to go stuff a dirty old sock in their mouth last night," Lily shrugged uncaringly.

Severus spun his head around. He looked up at her in shock, "You what?"

"What?" Lily frowned, "Don't look at me like that. They were bad mouthing this girl in Gryffindor. She had buckteeth, and bright orange hair. Like a proper farm girl. She's the nicest person I have ever met, and hearing them talk about her like that, peeved me off."

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Her name's Maria," Lily hummed with a kind smile, "She's super funny, and just so kind. She's a year older than me, but she didn't mind talking to me last night."

"Well?" Lily suddenly chipped, "You ready? Let's get going! If we get there early enough, maybe we can sit together!"

Severus swallowed thickly. He forced a weak smile because he recalled that hopeful thought. During his first time during this timeline, Severus had hoped for that too and he had even got to the potions early. It wasn't meant to be, as Severus learnt Slughorn kept the students parted; Gryffindor's were supposed to sit with the Gryffindor's, and Slytherin's with the Slytherin's. Even when they were given an assessment Slughorn kept assessment pairs within their selected houses as well.

"Maybe," Severus said, carefully climbing up. He glances at Eren and Max, waving pitifully at them. Eren didn't look like he was ready to leave the table yet.

Lily skipped next to him, "Gryffindor has a ghost named Nearly Headless Nick! It's quite amazing. I wasn't expecting to see spirits! And Nick gave me a heart attack when he walked through Gryffindor's wall! Does Ravenclaw have a spirit?"

"Oh, yes, we do. We have the Grey Lady," Severus hummed. The Grey Lady, Helena Ravenclaw. It was then that he felt something click within his head. Maybe, just maybe, he could go and talk to Helena.

Helena Ravenclaw was known to be shy, and didn't like speaking to anybody unless you are a Ravenclaw. She would only step into conversation if it's about homework, or an assessment. She liked lending her brain to be picked at.

Perhaps Helena might know something about the resetting day spell.

"The Grey Lady?" Lily asked thoughtfully, "How grey is she?"

Severus let out a laugh, "Not grey at all honestly. She's very beautiful honestly; I think you would love her. She's very shy, and doesn't like to speak to people unless you're a Ravenclaw. She's Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena."

"Helena Ravenclaw!" Lily gasped, "You're so lucky! I don't think Nick is related to Godric Gryffindor."

Lily grabbed Severus hand gently. She smiled at him, and threated her fingers through his, beginning to swing them as they walked. Face heating up, Severus glanced down at his feet nervously. He could hear a few snaring whispers about it, but nothing too bad. Severus wasn't used to not having thousands and thousands cruel comments being thrown at him. Not just that, but Lily walking with him. He was shy about it, but he was happy; happy to have his best friend with him.

It is only one day, but Severus hopes nothing will come between them. He hopes that she wouldn't pull away from him, like in the original timeline.

"Lily, would you ever…not want to be my friend anymore?" Severus found himself asking.

This made the girl stop. Lily spun her head towards him, her long hair fling around her face, "What? Of course not! Why? Has somebody said something? I'm serious Severus! Just because we're in different houses don't mean anything! We're the best of friends! And my parents want you to start staying with us now!"

Severus stared at Lily. That was a lot to take in. His head ached as he tried to process all that information. It made his head spin.

"I, um, excuse me?" he mumbled.

Lily suddenly looked sheepish. She lightly kicked at the ground underneath them with a meek shrug, "Well…we've been wanting you to stay with us since your mother passed away…Mum's been trying to convince the MCS, to help us have you live with us. They told me to talk to you about it, because MCS needs you to hand in a letter giving your consent…"

"But my father…" Severus trailed off.

"We're not cutting you off from seeing…that man. It's just, you know, you have another home to stay in…so you don't have to be alone anymore," Lily smiled. She turned towards him, and kissed him quickly on the cheek, "We've set up a bedroom for you to stay in during Christmas as well."

"You don't have to answer right away!" Lily added, probably noticing his panicked face, "You can have all the time you want! I didn't want to scare you off or anything!"

Severus swallowed thickly. He could feel his eyes beginning to water again, but he stopped it in time by turning away. He stared down at his feet. He couldn't believe his ears. Lily hadn't offered such a thing before. Why was she offering it now? Severus has done nothing to earn such kindness from her.

"U-Um…I'll t-think about it…" he meekly said.

Lily smiled sweetly. She nodded her head, and tightened her hand around his. She then proceeded to drag him along the corridor, only to stop at the top of the moving corridor with a troubled pout on her lips. She turned to Severus nervously.

"I don't really know where the classroom is…" she finally admitted.

Severus let out a sheepish laugh, "Oh. It's alright. It's this way," he said, bowing his head towards the right.

"Ah! What would I do without you, Sev!" she grinned. Preening happily and allowed Severus to take the lead rather than her dragging him forward.

Severus smiled weakly, "I don't Lily, maybe crash and burn?"

"Oh! A joke!" Lily smiled widely, "My baby is growing up!"

Rolling his eyes, Severus doesn't find it in his heart to be mad. Instead, he simply smiled and leads Lily towards the dungeons. That is where the classroom for Potions would be, as well as Defence Against the Dark Arts will be held too. Defence Against the Dark Arts…that is another reason why he was bullied relentlessly too. They thought he was too weird to enjoy the lesson, and to learn more about it. The Dark Arts is what lures wizards and witches to the dark side, makes them dark wizards or witches. He supposed he could understand their fear of his differentness.

Severus just wished they would have left him alone at least sometimes.

However, Severus already knew everything he could have learned from the Dark Arts. Was it any use to relearn things he already knew? He wasn't sure. By the time the pair arrived at the class, Severus was surprised to find they weren't the first ones there.

"Ah! Miss Evans, Mister Snape!" Professor Slughorn called out, seeing them at the door way. He wasn't nearly as old as Severus remembered. Slughorn left Hogwarts around Severus final year, probably due to the fact he was one of the main reasons Tom Riddle was able to do the things he did.

How was Slughorn supposed to know what the boy would go on to do? Severus could understand that. He supposed.

Professor Slughorn was as Severus remembered. He had a look of superlative, a look of being above one. The man would really only ever pay attention to the students who excel in his classes and he wasn't the best head of house either. Severus felt small in the man's presence.

"Hello Professor!" Lily smiled brightly.

Nervously, Severus swirled his eyes around the class. It was just as he remembered. His own classroom as well, the one he would later come to teach in the future. The cauldrons lined the walls, with the colourful jars in shelves, as well as the round tables. However it was the few students lining the back wall. Severus let out an exhausted sigh upon seeing the Marauders.

With a chuckle, Professor Slughorn gestured to the back wall, "If you don't mind, please line up with the other students. I'm sure the others will begin arriving shortly."

Lily hummed happily. She tugged on Severus hand, and leads him towards the others. She placed herself near the end of the four boys, next to Lupin rather than the other Gryffindor's.

"Fancy seeing you guys here," Sirius sneered a little; seeming to still be a foul mood.

"Shut it Black. I do not want to speak to you!" Lily snapped in return. She placed her arms behind her back, and straightened herself; her blue eyes squinting into a glare.

Sirius bristled; looking even more fed up, "Well, I don't want to speak to you either Evans!"

"Sirius," Remus sighed. He gives Sirius a look that makes the other boy huff even louder than before, "I apologise Evans."

Lily smiled at Remus, "It's not your fault, and your friend is an arse, Lupin. But thank you for your apology," she smirked when Sirius snorted.

Severus peeked at the two. Sirius really looked like a sulking puppy that had just been told off by his mother. He wondered if Remus had given him a good talking to. Most likely, judging from the way the boy kept glancing at Lupin from the corner of his eye. Lupin, for his part, simply stood there with his face directed forward.

"I apologize Snape that I couldn't have eaten breakfast with you," Lupin said, facing Severus kindly, "I hope Chang and Scamander aren't upset either."

Severus quickly waved his hand as if to brush the worries away, "O-Oh, it's alright! No worries! Um, I think they were alright with it too! We can always sit together at dinner!" What did he say that for?

"I'd like that," Lupin hummed.

Sirius suddenly bristled. He clenched his hands, and crushed his teeth together, "Oh, is that it? You'd rather hand out with them now, then me?"

"That's not it, and you know it," Remus muttered in responsive.

"Sure as hell looks like it. Just because you were sorted into the wrong house, doesn't mean you can replace me!" Sirius snapped.

Remus shook his head, "It's not the wrong house, and I am not replacing you…"

Sirius doesn't reply to that. Instead, he sneered down at the ground. He hunches over, making himself look like an angry little wolf; which was ironic, honestly. Severus never realized how important Remus must be to him. If this was how Sirius was reacting to Remus being sorted into another house and trying to make new friends, Severus didn't want to know how Sirius would react if anything else happened to Remus.

It was then that he noticed James. The Potter heir was standing on the other side Sirius, and looked to be talking softly with Peter. So they had become friends after all. Severus was expecting it, the shy rat boy had just wanted friends, and he couldn't find it in himself to feel anger at the boy. Peter hadn't done anything yet. Maybe…Severus could somehow stop him from making such a mistake that would get his dear friends killed.

Thankfully, it doesn't look like James has noticed Lily or himself. However, students of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw finally began to pile in; they were directed to the back of class also. Severus stood there feeling weirded out, because Slughorn hadn't done this before; ever.

"Welcome to Potions," Professor Slughorn finally called out, "I am Horace Slughorn, and will be your professor for potions, for the rest of the year! Hopefully for all your years to come as well! I couldn't imagine what type of potion would have to be made for me to be booted out of Hogwarts; I would have to say it would be a tremendous one."

Students laughed at that; everyone smiling and buzzing with excitement to start their first lesson. Professor Slughorn had been funny, at first. He would find it easy to be liked by his students. Severus had liked him too, at first, but when Professor Slughorn had dissuaded him, Severus tried to avoid him. The man never did anything to help him, not with his bulling, not with his work, not with anything. By the time Professor Slughorn did begin to pay him any attention, Severus was too bitter to accept his help. Severus ended up disliking the man, and even now, he disliked him.

"As some of you have heard by now, and if you haven't, then you probably have realized by now," Professor Slughorn began with that pumpkin pie smile on his face, "Headmaster Dumbledore has decided to mix up system. For a one year trial period, we want to see how well the houses perform with different class buddies. For example, instead of Gryffindor with my Slytherin's, they will now take lessons with Ravenclaw."

"If the marks are higher than normally, Headmaster Dumbledore may keep the system," Professor Slughorn said, "To prevent fights. You wouldn't believe how many times we had to repair the castle after a Gryffindor and a Slytherin gets into a fight. Who would have imagined how exploding their magic would be together."

More laughter. Severus rolled his eyes, and looked down at his beaten up shoes. He fingers the blue and white Ravenclaw robes of his.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to push the system a little more as well," Professor Slughorn grinned widely. He slides his thumbs into the belt of his, "Some of your assessments will be in pairs, or groups. These will be a mix of both houses."

"It's only the first day, so you shouldn't really know anybody in the other house. So there for, I will pair you all up for your first assessment!"

There were no groans, just murmurs of the students. He supposed it was because nobody really knew anybody yet. He jumped when Lily squeezed his hand hopefully. Severus smiled hopefully too. It would be nice to work with Lily. Severus hadn't ever worked with Lily while they had attended Hogwarts, he had wanted to. Oh Merlin, he wanted to work with his best friend; it would be truly amazing.

Professor Slughorn shifted in front of the glass. He took out his wand, and with a flick of it, magic sparked out through the air. Small specs of green and gold began to gather together on the tables, forming parchments. On closer inspection, one could see a pair of names written across the parchments.

"Find your names on your tables," Professor Slughorn chimed softly.

Lily took a step first, before everyone else. She walked out from the sea of red and blue. The young witch held her head high, and straightened herself, her eyes swiping across the tables. Once she discovers her name, a look of disappointment crumbled across her face. Lily twisted her lips, and peered across the all faces directed at her, she then lowered herself onto her stool. As soon as she sat down, the other students cracked and began to fill out, walking around the classroom of potions.

Severus took a tiny step forward, his eyes meeting Lily's. With a simple shook of the head, Severus felt the same disappoint grow within him. He wasn't paired with Lily, so who was he supposed to work with? Severus nervously peeked at the students in red; the lions didn't look too bothered about it and was strolling around the classroom with their heads high. The dark haired Ravenclaw sighed deeply; he toed towards the closest parchment and sighed upon not seeing his name. It takes him a bit too long for him to find his name, and when he did, he let out a breath of relief. He carefully placed himself onto the stool before really paying attention to who was supposed to be partner.

The first thing he felt was a frying sensation of shock, and then fear. The way he straightened his back, and then his body became stiff. If it was possible, Severus is sure his eyes would have fallen out and rolled across the table.

"Oh please, stop looking like a hopeless fawn," a familiar voice teased. A taller boy plopping down next to him with a carefree smile on his face, "It's not the end of the world."

Severus felt his eyes twitch, "Bugger off! I'm not working with you of all people!"

James Potter stared back at him, seeming unfazed by his words. Instead James moved his stool further into the table, "Doesn't look like you have a choice in the matter."

"I always have a choice. I can find some way out of this," Severus sneered, "I refuse to work with you."

"But you don't even know me? I don't get you," James frowned, sighing deeply. He leant against the table and prompted his face into his hand, "I only met you yesterday."

Severus gave him a pointed look. James wasn't wrong. It was true that in his world, he had only met Severus yesterday. James didn't have any idea of all the things he and the others had done to him. If James knew, if he had the memories of what his other self-had done, would James have acted like? Would he be happy to sit next to him like that? Would he be disgusted by Severus? There were so many questions in his mind.

"Do you seriously think Professor Slughorn would allow you to switch partners? On your very first day, during your very first lesson?" James hummed. He knew what he was doing. There was some serious logic in his words, and honestly, it peeved Severus off.

He hated it when James Potter, of all people, was right. Was corrected, and could outsmart him. Severus preferred the thought of James not being as smart as he is.

"Whatever," Severus finally grunted, turning away from the Potter heir. He couldn't help the annoyance from fizzing through him; the pot of his soul beginning to over boil.

James hummed deeply, loudly. He bounced his eyebrows in thought, "Come on. It won't be that bad. If anything, we'll work better together then them."

Severus blinked. He followed James gesture and immediately felt the brick of pity. Surprise, surprise, Remus had been paired up with Sirius. Remus looked really put out, stand offish and looking rather nervous. He was fidgeting, hands twisting a quill between his fingers. Sirius wasn't making this easy for the poor boy. Sirius Black was still glaring, and growling much like the dog he would soon become. He was hunched, sulking low to his table and looked like he was about to pounce anybody who came to close to him. Severus swallowed, and turned away, not looking that dark glint within his eyes.

"Now students, I hope I do not have to say that I don't tolerate a lot of foolish wand waving here. I'm all for a good laugh or tricks but remember we're here to learn. Some of you may find it difficult to believe this is magic, but I can assure you it is. The potions you will be creating are the foundation of what magic is. Potions are everything for wizards and witches," Professor Slughorn joyfully chimed, "Someday, I expect you all to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that drinks the nerves of the human veins, enchanting the young mind, and bring the senses through the roof."

"I am more than happy to teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. However, it all depends on how serious you take your magic and your skills. You bring your brain to your cauldron, and I will show you the true meaning of magic," he smiled widely.

Professor Slughorn swiped his wand once more. The parchments across the tables immediately began to form new words. Little worms of ink with massive, bug-like eyes blinked up at them. The worms began to wiggle about, jumping back and forth across the parchment, creating words.

"I've decided we will start of the year with a fun potion! The Wiggenweld Potion! Does anybody know what the Wiggenweld Potion is?" he smiled.

Severus glanced around the glass room. It wasn't exactly an easy potion, but it was simple enough for first years to learn it. He knew all the different ways to create the potion, knew them like the back of his hand. And thus, he slowly raised a shaky hand.

"Ah!" Professor Slughorn chimed loudly, eyes brightening up as they looked at Severus, "Mister Snape! It seems you are brave enough to try and answer on your first day no less!"

Face flushing upon many eyes turning to him, Severus bites on his bottom lip, "Um, right. So the Wiggenweld Potion is a powerful healing potion that can be used to heal injuries, or even reverse the effects of a Sleeping Draught," he said. It was so easy to roll off his tongue. The say words he had used to explain to his own students in the future.

"And can you tell me the known history of the potion?" Slughorn asked.

Severus nodded his head, "It's believed that a Wizard Prince once used this potion to awaken a beautiful princess who had been given the Draught of Living Death by Leticia Somnolent. The Princes put the potion into his mouth, and through a, er, kiss, forced it into the Princess mouth, awakening her from her slumber…the Wizard Prince is often thought to be Godric Gryffindor's son, Orion Gryffindor."

"Right you are!" Professor Slughorn laughed, nodding his head, "I can see Ravenclaw has some bright first years! 30 points to Ravenclaw!"

Severus blinked slowly. His ears flushed when the Ravenclaw's in class began to clap and smile at him. He was even told he had done a good job by his house members. That hadn't happened before. Whenever he gained points for Slytherin, the house of snakes had showed little excitement. They hardly cared, and only showed any emotion towards him if he happened to lose the points. It made Severus lower his head, he pressed his hands together. It was weird; so strange. He did not feel comfortable with the praise. Glancing down, his eyes catch the Ravenclaw crest of his chest and immediately he felt warm.

"Well done Snape," James said softly, "You're smarter than I thought."

Peeking at him, Severus locked his jaw. He puffed his cheeks out, and snorted, "I don't need your praise."

However, when he tilted his head, he found Remus smiling at him. Once they caught one another's eyes, Remus gave him a thumbs up. Even Lily was grinning at him from where she sat next to Eren Chang. Eren for his part looked like he was about to fall asleep. That made Severus survey around the classroom for Max, and found him sat next to Peter. Severus shook his head furiously. It was so strange to see everyone sitting with people they don't normally sit with.

"There are seventeen known ingredients to this potion. You can use all seventeen ingredients if you want too, but some of them would be incredibly difficult to get at your level," Professor Slughorn explained, the ink worms making a list of the ingredients across the parchments, "You need at least five ingredients to brew this potion. The ingredients are all over Hogwarts grounds. I expect you all to behave while you adventure out to collect your ingredients."

"Instructions to brewing the potion will appear upon your parchments once you have collected all your ingredients. Simply tap your wand upon it, and say 'Wiggenweld collected'. The instructions will then appear. I want you to use the next two hours to collect your ingredients, and brew the potion. I will be in here to assist with anything you need."

With that the class burst with noise. Students turning to their partners and beginning to plan out what type of ingredients they should use for their Wiggenweld Potion. Severus sighed deeply, and turned towards James. James grinned once Severus was forced to look at him.

"We should use the salamander blood," James said seriously, and sternly.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I know it is a strong ingredient, and normally, I would agree. But you do know it will be quite hard to get access to salamander blood. We'd have to draw our own from the salamander's bed."

"I think we can handle it," James shrugged, "If we get the salamander blood, then we just need to get ten lionfish spines, flobberworm mucus, honey water and boom berry juice. It's not the easiest way of brewing the potion, but it has a nicer texture. Easier to drink, and wouldn't have the normal bitter taste like other versions would probably have."

Severus felt his eyes twitch. Something twisted within his stomach at James words, "How would you know that?"

The grin that took over James face was more than just annoying, "Oh, feeling a little threatened by me? Hmm? Potions your favourite, huh?" he teased, leaning up to flick Severus on the forehead, "Encase you might have forgotten, Potters own a potion company."

Hands to his forehead, Severus glared, he had forgotten about that. James hadn't really paid much attention to Potions, and from what Severus remembered, didn't put much effort into it. Maybe to get back his parents? Severus didn't care enough to understand why. Severus couldn't stop the boiling pot from almost exploding with defensive jealously. Potions was his thing! He did not want James Potter to take that from him.

"What?" James suddenly said, cutting through his thoughts, "Relax. I'm not going to gun for your already chosen spot at the top of the class. I'm not interested in Potions anyway."

"Oh yeah? Why, Merlin, not?" Severus huffed.

James shrugged, "It's my parents dream. Not mine. I'm more interested in Transfiguration. My grandmother used to be the Transfiguration Professor, before Professor McGonagall. She was amazing, and I want to follow in her footsteps."

Severus paused. That was information he didn't know. It was new, and as much as he hated it, he couldn't stop the swirl of eagerness to learn more.

"Not flying? Thought you would have wanted to become Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor," Severus grumbled, rolling his eyes. He tried to hide the perp of interest at learning about James's grandmother. He didn't know there was a Potter who had worked at Hogwarts.

James smiled, and stood up, "Not my dream. I think you'll find Sirius wants to become Quidditch Captain. I, on the other hand, if I ever do strive for Quidditch will probably try out for Seeker. My Grandmother was Gryffindor's seek too, before she became a Professor."

Severus just stared. His eyes widened, and then narrowed. He wondered if even the boy knew how much his family was twisted into Hogwarts. Severus had no idea. James did become the Seeker of Gryffindor by the third year, and that had boosted his ego so high, that he had used the broomstick to increase Severus's hell. Ignoring James hand, Severus got up and somewhat elegantly gathered up the parchment and quill they'd need.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner we finish this stupid assessment, I won't need to entertain my time with yours," he hissed like a cat.

James blinked at him. His eyes widened before crackling at the corners as he let out laugh. He skipped after him. Severus speed walked ahead from him, keeping his back straight and head down; trying to drone out the annoying Potter strolling along behind him. How can James Potter be so popular already? It's only been the first day, how are most students stopping to greet him? It seemed everywhere they went, somebody stopped them to say hello. James soaked it up like a sponge. He was definitely in his element; enjoying the attention.

"It would be quicker if we split up," Severus grumbled after another Gryffindor stopped them.

James turned towards him, waving over his shoulder at the older lion, "Hm? You want to get rid of me that much? I'm so hurt."

Severus rolled his eyes. He tightened his hands around his blue robes, and hissed through clenched teeth, "Look! I don't like this and neither do you. We're not friends, so let's hurry and get this over with. You can go back to your real friends, impressing girls or whatever you like to do!" he huffed loudly, "What do you want to get? The Honey water and boom berry juice, or go to the green house to exclude the mucus from a Flobberworm?"

James was silent. The Potter boy's dark eyes were gazing into Severus', running up and down his body. The gears in his head were spinning at a rate that was making the Ravenclaw feel quite uncomfortable. Something ran across James face, his expression growing darker but only for a brief second.

"Just for that, you can get the mucus!" James said, grumbling himself and cross his arms, "We can meet up at the salamander bed in 30 minutes."

A shudder ran through him because Severus was honestly hoping James would take the flobberworm mucus. He grimaced, because the bug was truly disgusting. However, he wasn't going to allow the pain to existence see that, and instead, willed himself to look indifference to him.

"Fine!" he snapped, arching his back.

James snorted, "Try not to fall into it or get it on your robes. Mucus smells awful, and it's known to stain robes!"

Before Severus could make a snappy and snarky reply, the taller boy was already strolling away with his hands into his pockets. Instead, the boy of ravens glared after him, trembling with anger. Oh how he disliked the boy! What was his problem?

"Stupid Potter," he grumbled, turning around and beginning to make his way to the courtyard. Flobberworm's were kept in the green house, with most of the other bug ingredients needed for magical lessons.

Flobberworm's were ugly little buggers. Severus really disliked going near them. They were boring, and plain, used to make snacks or having their mucus exuded. They were slimy things, and smelled bad. James was correct in the fact their mucus could stain the best of robes. Severus honestly didn't want to spend his night scrubbing the stains from his old robes.

The easiest root to the courtyard from the dungeons was to go through the Ravenclaw Bridge within the castle. Severus used to take it a lot during his time practicing certain potions, and brewing his own creations. Back then, he always got dirty looks from the Ravenclaw's, and he hadn't seen the Grey Lady, as she would sense him coming and probably run away in pure disgust. However, this time when he went, not one snarl or disgust was directed towards him. Nobody told him he shouldn't be there, and nobody shoved him out of the way to force him to somewhat leave. Even the pretty blue orbs of the bridge danced around uncaring of him, not washing away to the shadow cracks like little critters upon his arrival. It was strange not to have anything run away from him; instead it was almost like they greeted him.

It was not the lights, or the Ravenclaw's that made Severus's breath become trapped in his throat. No. It was the beautiful, stunning and just down right gorgeous ghost of Ravenclaw. Helena Ravenclaw floated across the bridge in a quiet peacefulness. Her long blue frills of her dress lightly brushing across the blue carpet. Her head was held high, and her thick curls of black done up beautifully. The Grey Lady did not vanish upon him entering the Ravenclaw Bridge, no; instead it almost looked like she was pleased with his presences.

Severus watched the guardian spirit of Ravenclaw. It was said as long as she was around the Ravenclaw chambers or their bridge; the Ravenclaw's were safe from the twilight shadows wishing to feast upon their minds. Severus stilled while observing her, his heart beginning to beat almost painfully within his chest. He took a step forward, and Helena still didn't disappear.

"It would seem you have a question to ask," suddenly a voice quietly whispered, dancing through the quiet air of the Ravenclaw's Bridge. The way the voice eerily washed over Severus had him trembling in shock.

Helena Ravenclaw swiftly turned towards him. Her face held a gentle tone, her hands in front of herself, as she glided towards him.

"Even I can hear the clock in your mind," she added.

Severus stared up at her. He inhaled sharply, "Can…can you see what's happening to me?"

Tilting her head delicately, Helena perched her pink lips, "The aura around you have been affected by outside forces; that is true. I can smell it, see it and feel it, my young raven."

"Outside forces? So this really isn't a dream…I'm really here then?" he weakly asked.

"As real as the squid below us," Helena nodded her head firmly, "It may have been a dream to begin with, however, it has now formed into reality. Your path is there, with many cracks and different directions. You have many hearts waiting to guide you if you simply open your pendent to them."

Severus placed a hand to his chest, "The day…yesterday, it really had reset?"

"Mother never was able to develop just how the charm would work. The spell could happen at any tick of the clock. You were never in danger, you were always in good hands, my raven," she hummed, turning around. The blue beauty began to glide through the bridge, beckoning for Severus to follow, "The hands of fate turns as they must. Everything is written on the parchment. Just tie up the hat on your hat, and always look forward."

Severus pressed his lips together into a small frown. The flush on his face moved to his ears. Helena Ravenclaw was speaking in riddles, and flowery sentences. He wasn't expecting that, and honestly, he supposed it wouldn't have been that easy either.

"The Sorting Hat…he knew about the day being reset. Did he know about what I was like before?" Severus asked, "Why me? What have I done to be put into this punishment? I feel like I'm going to go insane."

Helena spun around. The two entered the Ravenclaw Tower; it was filled with the painting of Ravenclaw. The middle held a beautiful painting of Rowena Ravenclaw, and in the centre of the tower, was a Rowena statue. She sat with what looked like a raven, a crow and a hawk around her.

"Never to be punished my raven. For you be able to move forward without regretful chains holding you back," Helena says. Her attention directed to the portrait of her mother, her eyes holding a sadness look, "The past is no more. No different than a tiny scrap of a parchment left behind to rot. This is the new now. The future is unknown. It is time to rewrite the feathers of hawk for the ones waiting in the twilight star beginning."

Severus sighed deeply, "I don't quite understand what you're saying Ms Ravenclaw, I'm trying to understand. I really am. The past is no more, has it been erased then? What about the days where I was in different houses?"

"Helena. You may address me as my given name, Severus Snape," Helena said, swirling around to look down at him. She floats above him beautifully, her voice very quiet, "There are many scarps, with stained ink; impossible to erase, first draft, second draft, third draft, and so on. Scrapbooks put together by simple thread and needles."

Severus slid his hands into his pockets. His lips settled into a small pout, "I don't think I'll ever understand what you're trying to say. But thank you, Helena, for letting me know I'm not going insane. That this…all is real."

"Very real as the sky outside, just another scrapbook," Helena said with a soft chuckle, "Severus Snape, not everything will happen the way you expect. Other things are at work here. I do hope you take that to your advantage."

The guardian of Ravenclaw returned her attention to her mother. She stares at the painting, and as she moved closer to the moving painting. Rowena didn't notice her daughter, and looked to be more interested in what was on her lap. She held the sorting hat, and was stroking the top of it with a secret smile that held many secrets. Occasionally, Rowena would turn her attention to something off scene.

Helena moved closer to the portrait, her hand lightly tracing her mother's face, "My dear mother. I wonder if she would ever forgive me what I have done…"

Severus slowly approached the spirit from behind. His eyes run across the portrait, and then Helena. Of course, he, like everyone, knew the story of Helena betraying her mother. She stole Rowena's precious diadem, running away in jealousy. Helena had become envious of her mother's cleverness and importance. It had caused Rowena to become deafly ill with a broken heart. She would later come to reveal the hiding place of the diadem to the Dark lord to be.

Severus winced at the thought of the man. He wondered if that is what Helena felt guilty for. What she wanted forgiveness for?

"H-Helena, I'm sure your mother has forgiven you," he said, "She's your mother after all. She's probably very proud of you and what you have achieved. You chose to become Ravenclaw's guardian spirit. That alone must make Rowena proud."

Helena chuckled pitifully, "One could only hope for."

Without another word, Helena faded into blue wisps. Severus watched as she disappeared. He sighed to himself, and ran a hand through his stiff hair. His lips twitched together, his toes curling and a sense of wobbliness overcame. He may have got some answers, but not nearly enough for him to truly understand what was happening. With a bowed head, Severus dragged himself to the green house. He still had to finish this assessment with the bane of his life. A tired groan hitched through his lips, Severus rushed down the steps, and pushing the doors open to the courtyard.

The green house was just as he remembered. It was large, and open. The smaller classroom for Herbology held a few fourth years Hufflepuffs, all gathered around a large plant that was withering back and forth. Severus eyed it for a few moments, until he forced himself to continue to the flobberworm pin. As soon as he stepped in, a bitter and bile smell pinched his nose and made his eyes water. He grimaced, feeling bitterness crawl up the back of his throat.

"It's not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say, you dumb Hufflepuff."

"Take that back, Malfoy!"

Inching further into the pin of flobberworm, Severus blinked. Lucius Malfoy stood inside the space with a hand to his mouth, probably trying to block the stench. He stood across from Rose Haywood; the prefect of Hufflepuff, and the girl that had treated with such kindness when he was sorted into Hufflepuff. She had been, and probably was still the kindest girl he had ever met.

However, what was Rose Haywood doing here with Lucius Malfoy.

"Well?" Rose snapped, looking impatient, "Are you going to help me? Or are you just going to stand there, like a plumpest mama's boy?"

The Slytherin prince bristled. He regarded her with disgust, "How dare you speak to me that way! You little filthy mudblood!"

Rose rolled her bright blue eyes. She placed her hands onto her hips, and straightened herself. She was almost as tall as Lucius Malfoy. The way her face cracked into something between angry and amusement.

"That's the best you can do? Mudblood! Oh yeah! Haven't heard that insult before! Come on Malfoy, pull up your big boy pants and come up with a better insult!" Rose snarled, her red lips pulling into a smug smirk when Lucius could only splutter at her.

Severus only now realizing the two must be in the same year. From the way Rose was talking to him, made Severus think she had to put up with him many times. How often had Lucius called Rose that word? It didn't look like it fazed her at this point.

Suddenly, Lucius sprung his wand out. He aimed it at the girl, "Watch what you say, mudblood! You should know that I am more than cable of making your life miserable. I heard your filthy blood traitor mama is trying for another child? I wonder why? Maybe you're not good enough for her. Perhaps her pureblood side is finally showing through?"

With a growl, Rose yanked her wand out. She aimed it at him, and with a bellow of "Expelliarmus!" It sent the snake prince flying. He landed within a muddle of flobberworm fluids. It splashed over him, and dripped down his fancy, silk robes.

"Why you!" he snarled, leaping to his feet, "You filthy Mudblood!"

Severus gasped. Watching as Lucius went to say a spell, before freezing. The snake prince paused, his face becoming green like. Within seconds, he straightened himself and made a screech. He tried to grab something behind him, and began to turn around, revealing something underneath his robes moving.

"One's inside my sweater!" he shouted in horror.

Rose snorted with laughter, "Flobberworm's do love sour souls!"

"You will pay for this!" Lucius hissed, running out of the pen, leaping with every footstep. He kept trying to grab the worm under his clothes. He stumbled over his feet as he went, his long white hair dancing delicately after him.

Still laughing, Rose held her stomach. She wiped the tears from her face, and sighed deeply. It was then that she noticed Severus awkwardly standing in the doorway with a shellshock expression on his round face. Automatically she smiled sweetly and kindly at him.

"You're a first year Ravenclaw, aren't you?" she asked, hands onto her hips.

Sheepishly, Severus stepped further into the room, "Um, y-yeah. I am. I'm Severus Snape…sorry to interrupt whatever that was…"

With a smirk and a wink, Rose shrugged, "No worries. You weren't interrupting anything. Let's agree that what you saw was our secret, right? I'd rather not be disciplined for defending my family."

"I won't tell," Severus quickly said, "I promise on, er, Helena Ravenclaw's honour."

Still smirking, Rose clocked her head. Her blonde hair dancing as she did so, "Is that so? Well, what can I help you with, young Snape! I am in your dealt!" she said, bowing herself with a soft laugh.

"Oh. Um. I need flobberworm mucus," Severus mumbled with a blush.

Rose nodded, "Ah. Don't worry. That's pretty easy to do. Is it for a potion? Professor Slughorn got you going to get your own ingredients, right? He was always lazy."

"Said it would be fun to do," Severus hummed, crouching down next to Rose.

The girl was amazing. She was able to grab a flobberworm with easy. It would have taken Severus ages to catch one. They were slippery buggers, wiggling around within hands and easily plopping between fingers. Severus would probably have run around the pen, trying to catch the fast slimy buggers. Rose is able to grab a flobberworm with easy, and holds it; the little thing wiggles about but is unable to escape his prison.

"Do you know how to exclude the mucus? Or do you want me to show you?" Rose hummed, watching the worm with interest.

Severus swallowed, he takes out his wand. Poking the worms under belly, he snorted as it let out a squeaky squeal, "Will it hurt it?"

"No. The worms will create more by the end of the day," Rose chuckled, "Now, say Extrapoler. Tap the tip of your wand to the belly."

Nodding his hand, Severus leans forward. He lightly tapped the tip of his wand against the Flobberworm's stomach, "Extrapoler."

As he says the spell, the worm wiggled back and forth, before curling backward over Rose's hand. It laid still; twitching every so second, as thick green gloom appeared through the bottom of it. It was like the worm was taking a large shit. Severus's nose scrunched up, and he reached for the small bottle, gathering it up inside it.

"It's not so bad," Rose said, placing the worm back with the others, "Once you do this enough, you'll become use to it."

Peeking into the bottle, Severus grimaced. It was disgusting. The green sludge inside slushed about against the glass. It truly smelt horrible. He felt dizzy, and just had to get outside the pin room of Flobberworms.

"Thank you for the help, um…" he trailed off as he realized he shouldn't know her name. His chest tightened as he glanced at her.

"Rose. Rose Haywood. I'm the perfect of Hufflepuff," she said happily, and stands up straight, "If you need help with anything, Herbology, Methodology or anything else like that, you can come to me."

Severus found himself beaming. It was horrifyingly sickening, but he did. It was nice to have an older student offer their help. It was even better that it was somebody from another house. His chest tightened as he remembered Rose Haywood would go missing in a few years. He had a stinking suspicious that it might have something to do with a Malfoy. Shaking Rose's hand, Severus bowed his head in respect. He pocketed the bottle of flobberworm mucus, and began to leave the green house. As he stepped outside, his face crumbled. The smile on his lips dropped off.

He had to go met that damn devil now.

"Salamanders bed," Severus muttered, with a shake of the head, "He said he would be at the Salamanders bed."

Nose twitching, Severus felt his stomach clenched. Right. James had wanted to use salamander blood that meant they had to charm a salamander and then draw its blood. It is no easy thing to do. Salamanders don't take kindly to outsiders. Something Severus had found out the hard way. As if he still had the nasty bite mark on his arm, Severus rubbed his left arm with a whimper. Their bites were terrible, hot, and sticky, like they had mouths of lava. Severus trembles just thinking about the creatures.

By the time he reached the bed where Salamanders stayed, Severus was resisting the urge to turn around and run back to the Ravenclaw chambers. He could hear the groaning, and hissing from the Salamanders within. He stayed still outside the doors for a good few moments, gathering his courage, which was stupid because he was a grown man! Or well, he was a grown man, honestly, he isn't sure anymore. The way he thinks thing, they felt way too innocent to his inner self.

"Are you just going to hide out there all day long? Or are you actually going to come inside?" James suddenly said. He appeared within the door way, his head poking out with a looped-side frown on his lips, "Didn't know you was that afraid of Salamanders."

Severus blinked once then twice, "Excuse me? I am not afraid of Salamanders!"

"Could have fooled me; they're just a bunch of over emotional lizards," James said, rolling his eyes and sliding back into the bed.

The bed of Salamanders was just as Severus remembered. He had never personally taken care of them, and had, admitting, gone out of his way to avoid them. The floor was just black charcoal, with bunches of bright golden straw around. Some of the straw was burnt at the edges with one of the bunches having a ruby coloured lizard sleeping on top of it. Severus felt himself bristle as he stepped into the bed of Salamanders.

"I'm not afraid," he repeated.

James shrugged, "You were bitten once, then? You've been holding your left arm since you entered."

Severus looked at James then his arm in surprise. He then dropped his hands, his face heating up from embarrassment. He chewed his bottom lip, feeling increasingly bitter about how easy it must have been for James to read him.

"Look, they won't attack you. Trust me," James smiled wistfully. He climbed into the bed, not afraid of any of the lizards of flames. None looked bothered with the intruder either. James makes his way towards a rather small one, and took out a round biscuit like object.

"This one is Sally," he grinned.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? You named him?"

"Her," James chimed. Once the little lizard had devoured the biscuit, James crouched down next to her. He began to rub her on the head, which seemed to make her preen with happiness, "She was born last month. She's my little angel, aren't you baby."

The small Salamander purred; her long tail flaring around behind her as she rubs her head up against James. Sally then throws herself down, and rolls onto her back, her small paws dangling above her; allowing James to rub her stomach. She seemed to really enjoy it.

"You can come in, you know," James hummed, "She won't bite you."

Severus took a tiny step back, "No thank you. I'm fine here."

James shrugged, "Suit yourself then. Just give me a moment, and I'll draw the blood. If I do it here, behind the ear scale, she shouldn't feel a thing. You're a good girl, aren't you?" he cooed to the lizard. He carefully took out the small needle, and then proceeded to draw the blood.

Severus watched in wonder. He had never seen somebody draw blood from a Salamander with such ease before. Normally Salamanders flared about, not enjoying the feeling of having their blood taken. Severus couldn't believe James was able to do it without any trouble. His lips settled into a frown, observing how James was able to do it. By the time James had finished, and was straightening himself up, Severus had an expression of awe on his face.

"Not so hard," James smiled, holding the vase of blood in his hand.

Breaking free from thought, Severus stepped backward. He blinked his owlish eyes, face darkening as James turned fully towards him with a cocky smile on his perfect, annoying face. His pitch black curls made his golden eyes stand out, not yet wearing his stranded glasses. He briefly wondered when James would start wearing them. Severus shook his head, and turned his gaze away before James noticed he had been staring.

"All that is left is the ten lionfish spines," Severus mumbled, taking out the parchment with the list written, "They're found underneath Hogwarts' wooden bridge. But how are we supposed to catch them? We could use nets, I guess?"

"Fishing?" James chuckled.

Severus pressed his lips into a line, "Well, yes, unless you have a better idea on how to catch lionfish?"

Climbing out from the Salamanders bed, James let out a soft laugh. He dusted off his robes, and straightened his clothes. The young Gryffindor held his hands up in response to the other. He shrugged coolly, and stepped daringly closer to the smaller Ravenclaw.

"Did you get flobberworm mucus?" James asked.

Bristling, Severus took out the bottle with the green sludge within it. He held it up with half-lidded eyes, "What? You didn't think I'd get or something? Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're just a bit too clean," James said slyly.

Severus twitched. He peeked down at himself, and growled, "What's it to you?"

"It's alright to admit you had some help! Not everyone has the skill to do it themselves," the other purred out with a touch of pride. He even puffed out his chest with hands onto his hips. James held his chin up, his lips pulling into a smug smirk.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha," Severus rolled his eyes at the over the top smugness of the Gryffindor. He glared at them with anger, and annoyance. He sneered at James, baring his teeth at him, "That's so funny! I must have forgotten to laugh at your staleness."

James snorted, the amused smirk on his lips made Severus feel even bitterer, "Alright. Calm down Severus, I was only joking."

"Snape!" Severus snapped, clenching his hands, "You do not get to call me Severus!"

The Potter heir pouted, he shrugged, "Well fine, Snape, come on. We've got to get going. We probably don't have much time left until we're due back to Professor Slughorn's class. We're running out of time to brew the potion."

"It doesn't take much time to do," Severus said.

James quirked an eyebrow, "You've brewed it before then?"

Severus went to answer but caught himself in time. He inhaled sharply, and swallowed thickly. What should he say? He could exactly come out and say the truth. He couldn't tell James, of all people, that he had brewed the potion thousands of times and had honestly mastered the potion. What? Say he was originally from another timeline, where he had grown up to become the Dark Lord's secret master brewer? Yeah, that would have worked out just fine! Instead, Severus returned his attention to his feet and dragged them along beside James. He made sure to keep a small distant between them.

"No I haven't. I've just read about it. It shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes at best," he mumbled quietly.

The other boy clocked his head, "That's if the potion is brewed perfectly without any mistakes. I am guessing it will take us about forty minutes to get it right, I doubt we'd get it on our first try."

"It depends on how well we prepare the ingredients," Severus muttered. He felt a bit insulted at how careless James spoke about brewing potions. How dare he say they might not brew the potion perfectly! Severus was the potion master! If he couldn't brew such a simple, first year potion, he would be ashamed of the title of potion master.

James smirked. He chuckled quietly, "While I truly love how confident you are about this. Don't get upset if we do something wrong. You know, it doesn't mean anything if the potion isn't perfect."

Severus narrowed his eyes, glaring at James and then storming ahead. It doesn't mean anything if the potion isn't perfect? What hogwash Severus grumbled to himself. Before, no matter what he did, Professor Slughorn didn't pay his brewing skill's any attention. Instead, he paid more attention to Lily, and rightfully so. Lily had been better at brewing potions, and one time when Severus had asked, Lily had said it was like cooking. That made him work even harder at his skills. Now, Severus was determined to be the best brewer. No offence to Lily, she was and will still become an amazing brewer. It's just, brewing potions had been Severus heaven. It's what he did that calmed him, which made him happy. Dark Arts had been something that stole his interest, but this time, Severus wanted to dive right into brewing rather than defensive of the dark arts.

"Come on Snape!" James whined, strolling after him, "I didn't mean anything by it!"

Severus huffed, "Shut up Potter! You don't understand!"

James rushed forward, he grabbed Severus's elbow and pulled him back. The action was more than enough to make the smaller boy trip over his feet, "I get it. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to insult brewing to you. I'm sure our Wiggenweld potion will be good."

"It won't just be good, Potter!" Severus hissed, ripping his arm free, "It will be the best! I will make sure of that!"

The Potter boy sighed softly. He smiled wistfully, "Alright, alright. It will be the best. Merlin; you Ravenclaws!" he snipped with laughter.

Severus flushed brighter. He didn't like the fact the Potter brushed off his need to be a great brewer. Even now, that he was young again. With that, Severus began to walk ahead again. This time James walking directly next to him with a relaxed smile on his lips. Severus tried not to show much bitterness at the stupid expression. Entering the bridge, Severus almost skipped ahead in relief. He couldn't bear walking with James much longer than necessary.

"We should throw the fish hooks over the middle of the bridge rail," Severus said, coming to stop directly in the middle of the bridge.

He stepped up to the wooden rails, gripping his fingers around the metal and wood. Severus tilted himself over the edge to look at the rushing water. It was also where Ravenclaw's chambers were hidden. He couldn't help but smile weakly upon seeing the rolling water. It was next to impossible to see the chambers within the water. He guessed that was the magic of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"You sure?" James hummed.

Severus gave him a look, "Yes! Why not?"

"Lionfish are seen more by the cliff side is all," James gestured towards the cliffs, nodding his head to the side before propping his elbow up onto the bridge rail.

Severus twisted his lips together. His nostrils flared with something boiling inside him, "Fine! If you want to put the hooks there, then we will!"

The other simply sighed. James turned away from Severus, he doesn't say anything other than helping Severus throw the hooks down from the bridge side. They moved closer to the cliff, and the two simply stood there in silence. Every so often, he would glance at Severus. It was clear he wanted to say something, but was stopping himself. It was alright though; Severus preferred James not speaking, instead Severus kept himself more focused on the water below. His eyes searching the water below while eyeing the homemade fish hooks. He could see the wooden pieces bobbing up and down in the water.

Eventually the wooden pieces bobbed furiously. Immediately the two began to pull the hooks back up from the water. There was two lionfish flaring around on the hooks.

"Did you bring a bucket?" Severus asked.

James made a sound, "You never told me too!"

Severus let out an annoyed groan. He was about to yell in return that he had, when he recalled that he actually didn't. He had forgotten to mention about a bucket. With a deep groan from the back of his throat, Severus straightened himself, his eyes running around what was left on the bridge. It was a known place where fourth years would come to hang out during the first night after the sorting ceremony. They would eat all sorts of things, and honestly, leave a bunch of trash around for Argus Filch to clean up.

"Here, we'll use this," he grunted, grabbing a plastic container.

James raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead, he took the container, and helped Severus put the fish into the containers. His eyes moved between the two fishes, before glancing up at Severus.

"What?" Severus snapped, he was about to throw the hooks back down but stopped upon feeling James annoying gaze upon him again.

James sighed deeply, "You don't like me."

"No? You don't say!" Severus grunted.

"But why?" James asked, standing up straight, "Why? Why do you not like me? I haven't done anything to you, we've only just met and you hate me!"

Severus's lips twitched. He breathed in softly, and hands jerked at his sides. Severus stared at the potter boy with an unsure expression. Severus didn't really know what to say that. His eyes fluttered back and then forward.

"I don't…hate you," he finally said quietly, "I mean, I don't like you either, but I don't hate you."

James frowned, "That makes so much sense! But why? What did I do? I'm trying to understand. You're clearly good friends with Evans, and now, even Remus seems to befriending you. Can't we be friends too?"

"I would never want your friendship, Potter," Severus sneered. He shook his head, and turned back to the rail, he leant forward again, ready to cast the fishing hooks back out.

The Potter heir made a loud sound, "Why?! I'm serious? Is it because of what happened on Hogwarts Express? I'm sorry, okay! I'm really sorry for how I acted towards you for wanting to be in Slytherin."

"Stop!" Severus snapped, "Just shut up! I don't want to talk about this with you!"

"It is because of that!" James shot back, "Snape, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean what I said!"

Severus levelled James with an angry stare, "Yes you did! You hated Slytherin! I could tell by the way you speak about it. Why? Why do you hate Slytherin so much? And do not tell me it is because of all the dark wizards. Not all Slytherins are bad! You should know that!"

"Why are you so stuck on Slytherin? It isn't even your house! You're a Ravenclaw, are you not?" James huffed deeply in return.

Severus bristled. He shook his head, "That is exactly the reason! So what if I am a Ravenclaw? Slytherin is still important to me. It is my mother's house! What don't you understand about that?" he grumbled, "Slytherin isn't evil. It's just another house that is able to develop student's skills."

James frowned, "Do you wish you was sorted into Slytherin then?"

Severus was silent. He locked his jaw into thought. His first answer would have been yes! Of course! He would do anything to be sorted back into Slytherin, to be close to his mother once again. Just as he opened his mouth to voice it, nothing came out. He couldn't form the words. Instead, he made a soft sound from the back of his throat.

"Well…I…" Severus began.

Freezing, Severus's eyes widened from the loud crunch sound. The wood underneath him began to tremble. It had happened so fast, and before he could even utter a word, everything from underneath him was spinning. He went straight over the edge with wood chips beginning dance around him.

"Severus!"

He plummeted into the salty water painfully. Severus whined sharply, his throat beginning to burn as if acid had been shoved into his mouth. Everything was pressing in on all sides. The rushing sound of water made his ears hurt, and before he knew it, he was sinking further and further below the water. Forcing his eyes open, he noticed the familiar lionfish moving around him.

A sparkling being swam towards him. A mer-person moved around, peering at him in curiously. Webbed fingers poking against the Ravenclaw crest on his chest, as soon as the mer-person saw the crest, it made a deep shrill through the water. It swam off, sending bubbles of water into Severus's face.

Darkness was beginning to bite around the corner of his eyes. It was like a fish hook was shoved into his mouth, beginning to rip the inside of his throat. He struggled to keep his breath, but it was becoming difficult for him stay level headed. Just as he was beginning to lose conscious of himself, a thick tentacle suddenly wrapped around his body; a large blue egg-like eye appearing in front of him, surrounded by yellow tinted scales; green specks also thrown across the scales.

The giant squid stared back at Severus. It made the boy feel even dizzier, not just from the shortness of breath. It was almost like the squid was inspecting him, the tentacle holding him carefully and delicately. Then, within seconds, he was being brought back upward. He broke the surface of water, making Severus pant for breath. He couldn't drink enough of the air.

"Severus?" James gasped upon seeing Severus be raised in front of him.

Feeling dizzy, Severus peered back at the boy and spoke in weak toned voice, "Help me?"

James shook out of thought. He moved forward quickly, and held his arms out to the soaked boy. Immediately the tentacle released the boy into James's arms, causing the two to crumble to the bridge's floor. James throws his arms around Severus, hugging him tightly.

"I thought…" James winced, trailing off.

Severus blinked his large eyes over James shoulder. He stared at the snapped part of the rail that had sent him over the edge in shock. That hadn't happened before. Not to himself, or anybody in his year. Not until Dennis Creevey would fall into the lake at the exact same spot that Severus had. This would show that the bridge would need to be refurbished, and that must stop Dennis from falling in the future. Still, he couldn't help but breathe shakily; his hands slowly lifting to grab onto the back of James robes.

"I saw the Giant Squid," he finally said blankly.

James pulled back revealing his sploshes red face, "What? Oh, yeah! I saw the tentacle that brought you back up!"

"No…I mean I saw the squid," Severus laughed wetly, "As in, I really saw it! Right in front of me!"

Letting out a shaky laugh himself, James shook his head. He hugged Severus again, tighter than before. It made the other boy freeze up as it was only then that he realized the Potter heir was hugging him.

"Severus, I mean Snape, you…I…" James gapped, "I thought you just died!"

Severus let out a shaky breathe. He slowly relaxed, and pulled away from the other boy, "I'm alive thought."

"Yeah, I can see that…" James sighed.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Severus ran a hand through his wet hair. His nose immediately scrunching up upon seeing his robes were soaked. He couldn't help but shiver from suddenly feeling cold. He weakly rubbed his wet arms and sighed deeply.

"Of course this would happen to me," Severus groaned, picking at the sloshed like robes. He pulled at it between two fingers, and wiggled his nose, "I have such stinking luck."

"The worst," James nodded in agreement, "We should hurry back to castle now."

Severus huffed. He blow the wet lock out of his face, "What about the lionfish? We've only got two fishes…"

Just as James was about to speak, a slush of water came erupting from below the bridge. It shots up, sending waves over them both this time, and a rain of fish come flopping down to the bridge. The lionfish rolled across the wooden panels, gapping and flaring up and down, trying to somehow rolling back into the water. Both Severus and James simply stared at one another in shock.

"Well…that corrects one thing," James finally says.

Severus snorted, but a tiny smile takes over his lips. They both turned to the fish, and just as one was able to jump through the rails, they leaped forward; their hands clapping out to catch the lionfish as they realized how to get back into water. Scrambling back and forth, catching as many lionfish as possible, they both slumped with the container between them.

"Have we got enough?" James asked.

"Yeah. I think so," Trying to push the wet hair off his face, Severus counted the fish with a weak hum. He tries to climb to his feet; his legs trembled a little because who wouldn't after falling into the lake and getting to see a creature thought to be a legend. He almost crashes back to the ground, if James didn't catch him in time.

James frowned, "Are you alright?"

Severus peered at him. His lips twitched, as he made a laugh, "Sorry. Your hair."

"My hair?!" James gasped in a playful horror. His hands reached up to his hair, and began to smooth the wet locks back into place – to his characteristic hair style. After the squid had thrown the bunch of fish up to them, the sea water had followed them up, and hit James in the face.

"Too concerned with your locks, eh Potter?" Severus grinned widely.

James smirked, showing his teeth, "You could say that. I have to be the most fashionable kid in first year!"

Severus rolled his eyes because that was the most Potter thing he had heard before. The two then grab the now heavy container, and carried it together back to the castle. They decide to go straight to Professor Slughorn's classroom, due to the shortness of time. By the time they truly do return to the class, almost everyone is there. They stumble into the room together, soaked to bone, and for Severus, water dripping off the ends of his clothes and hair. It is eerie quiet as everyone turned to take them in.

If looks could kill, James might have died right then from the way Lily was staring at him. Her green eyes was blazing, as she moved to stand up from her own stool, however, before she could make her way to them, Slughorn beats her to it.

Professor Slughorn steps towards them, peering into the way to small container that holds ten lionfish. His eyebrows moved up his forehead, "Boys! Boys! Boys! You do realize there are other ways to capture lionfish other than jumping into the lake!"

"But Professor? We wanted to make a statement," James grinned.

"Oh?" Professor Slughorn smiled, "And what would that be?"

James peered at the wet Ravenclaw, "We take our potion ingredients seriously! We aim to be the very best that we could ever be!" he grinned, teasingly.

Avoiding looking at Professor Slughorn, Severus sighed. He felt almost like James was teasing him, and prevented himself giving into James teasing. Instead, he stared down at the fish. As his eyes moved back and forth across the red and white spiked fish, there was ten fish in there; just the right amount that was needed for the potion. They would still have to cut the fishes down, to get the spines. It would have been hundred times easier if the potion just needed the spikes, not the spines.

"Potter, come on, we need to prepare them," Severus grumbled.

"Hold on," Professor Slughorn says, taking out his wand again. He eyed the two of them in amusement, his eyes twinkling as he took in their wet forms, "Séchage!"

As he spoke the one worded spell, heat came blaring through the tip of his wand. Like a massive hairdryer, the hot air began to bath the two shivering bodies. As if they had lain upon a hot rock for hours, their clothes began to dry and the water evaporated.

"There, now neither of you will become sick!" Slughorn chimed brightly, "Ah! I must say! I was not expecting that! Perhaps I do have a few crackers in my class. I will be keeping an eye on you!"

Severus was silent. His face grows pale, and he looked at James in bitterness once more. Professor Slughorn wouldn't seriously pair them up again? Just to see their 'crackerness' would he? The last thing Severus would want was to be working with James over and over. He'd rather work with Lily, or even the two new Ravenclaws; Max or Eren.

"Thank you Professor," James smiled.

The two then got to their table. And before they could even start brewing, Lily comes storming up to the table with anger. Her hair looked frizzier than normal. She looked like she was about to lose her marbles.

"Potter! What did you do?" she hissed, "I swear! If you shoved him into the lake, I'll hex you into the next month!"

James locked his jaw, "I did not! We went fishing for lionfish, you know, for the potion we're supposed to be brewing! And I was wet too, or did you choose not to pay that any attention?"

Lily rolled her eyes; she snapped her attention to Severus, "Well? Sev, what did he do? If he did anything, I swear to Merlin, I will hex him!"

"He didn't do anything Lily," Severus sighed. He wished he could have told Lily that James had in deed throw him into the lake. It would make him feel hundred times better to see Lily hex her future husband, however, James didn't, "We were on the bridge, and the rail broke. I, um, fell into the lake."

The girl gasped, "You what? Are you alright? How did you get out?"

"I…" Severus weakly smiled, "I, well…the Giant Squid, its real Lily! It lifted me back up! And Potter helped me back onto the bridge."

Beaming brightly, Lily gathered Severus into a tight hug, "You really saw the Giant Squid? That's amazing! What did it look like?"

Before Severus could reply, Eren dragged himself up behind him. Eren pouted, "Evans! You can't just wonder off! We haven't even got the potion to the purple coloured faze."

"Oh! Right-right!" Lily hummed, "Later Severus!"

Severus awkwardly waved after the girl. He shook his head in amusement, and returned his attention to the fish. He winced as he saw the sharp looking spikes.

"Be careful of the spikes. They're venomous," Severus grumbled. At first he went to use the charm of Wingardium Leviosa, but stopped himself in time. If he had done that, it would bring on the questions how a first year student that had only been at Hogwarts one day, knew a spell that could only be taught a few months into school. And so, Severus carefully pulled a fish out, his nose twitching in disgust. It took them some time to get all the spines out of the lionfish, and thankfully, they didn't prick their fingers.

"Potter…" Severus began, "I wouldn't want to leave Ravenclaw…I like it here…"

Severus sheepishly smiled. His hands toughing his Ravenclaw crest, recalling the mer-person noticing the crest as well. Had that been why the squid had come to his rescue? Being in Ravenclaw, his first day of Hogwarts had already been ten times more interesting than before. Would he want to still be in Slytherin? Of course! He would love to be back in his old home, but Ravenclaw was his new home and he should accept that.

This was not a dream. It was real. It was his new reality.

"I can't promise I will ever understand your take on Slytherin, but I'll try. I'll try to get it...I know you don't want my friendship, but I'm not going to stop trying. I will eventually gain your friendship."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't too bad, was it? I really liked writing it! Severus falling into the lake, and the Giant Squid! For the rest of my story to take place, we will be taking a time skip. Second year starts next chapter :'3 where the new arc will begin! Any ideas? Hmmm? 
> 
> Please keep giving me the wonderful comment! I love them!


	6. Hissing Blue Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus second year began with a big bang. Another vision meeting. And most of all the whispers of Hogwarts began to sing to him. His second trial has begun, it would seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone! I'm so happy you like it! Sorry about the wait! I'm really excited about this arc! It should only be two more chapters and then the third arc will begin! I wonder if anybody can figure it out! Haha. 
> 
> I am originally Spanish, and while my English is very good (I have lived in the United Kingdom for many years now) my writing skills do have a few mistakes. I normally work with a Beta due to this reason, but I have been unable to obtained one this time. I normally use Fanficiton.net for this, but nobody had gotten back to me. I have tried really hard to catch anything, but I am letting you know now, that I apolgoize greatly for any mistakes you will see. If anybody is kind enough, let me know and I will correct it as soon as I can.
> 
> a speical thank you to my beta: aStarLightFairy!  
> thank you so much for your hardwork!

**Whispers**

Not much had happened during his first year. Everything Severus had been expecting to happen, had in fact, not happened. The pranks of the Marauders-to-be had begun, but not on himself and not nearly as brutal as they had been. There was no prank on his robes magically becoming alive after flying class, and Severus having to race after them around the field. Neither did the pranks happen on his potions, which would have caused them to do the exact opposite of what had intended to happen. And most of all, Severus didn't have the inching charm thrown at him every breakfast and dinner. In fact, it had been an almost peaceful year without him being tormented.

Okay, that was a lie. Severus had been tormented, but not in the way he had in the past. No. He had been stalked, followed where ever he went, and always found himself being paired up with his stalker. Group assessments or pairs, he was always with his tormentor.

James Potter. There was one thing Severus would always say about him, other than his annoying charm for creating terrible pranks, if he wasn't determined and fixed on something, Severus doubted he would have been able to do what he had in the past. After Severus pointedly crossed off any chances of a friendship between the two wizards, James had become increasingly determined into bridging that cut.

It was frustrating. Even when they weren't paired up, James would volunteer them being paired together. Severus didn't understand what the boy could possible achieve from trying to form a friendship. There was nothing to gain from being friends with Severus.

Having relived the same day four times in a row had really messed with Severus's mind. He kept looking for signs of this happening again, of himself becoming trapped in such a spell but nothing had happened yet. Helena Ravenclaw hadn't mentioned anything during that year either. The guardian spirit of Ravenclaw had only came to him when he was sitting down and working; studying. Helena truly was smart; a talented mind. Severus was blown away with her intelligent. Helena wasn't a true, blooded Ravenclaw for nothingness.

Eventually, the year being smooth sailing without anything else happening to Severus, he became hopeful. Hopeful that first day at Hogwarts, where he was trapped within a resetting day and getting sorted into different house had been a onetime deal. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened, well nothing that was different to Hogwarts system of lessons and classes. However it seemed it truly was just hopeful thinking, hopeful wishing.

Severus really was beginning to curse his luck.

"Aren't you a sight to behold?"

Wincing, the dark haired boy frowned. His eyes twirled around the familiar empty room. There was nothing in sight; the room was just as he had hoped to forget; just plain wooden panels, no wallpaper or paint; just a table, with two chairs. Severus was bounded by an unseen force once more, his legs was glued to the chair legs but, this time, Severus was able to move his head, nothing was holding it in place.

The only difference was the small light above them. It was brighter than before, and had an orange tint to it.

"I am quite impressed with your first trial," the man said, "Thought, I might be a bit bitter."

The man was old, like the woman before. He had messy, bright orange curls that made his blue eyes truly stand out. His nose was round, and fat, his lips just as fat as his nose. The orange beard of his stood out the most, and was so messy, that Severus thought the man needed a good shave. His ears were more pointed then round. The man was wore a fattened black shirt that had red trims around the middle, and sleeves. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing a brown undershirt. Dark red straps were tied around the brown sleeved under shirt. His pants were a greyish colour, with the same straps around his legs. A sword with red jewels imbedded within the handle was strapped to his hip.

"What?" Severus muttered softly, lifting his head to look at the older man in the eye. He felt intimidated in front of the man. He had a look in his eyes that made Severus shiver.

The man leant forward, sliding his large hands onto the table and threading his fingers, "Choices are everything. Trials are about choices'. Why not my choice? Young Severus?" the man pouted, seeming quite bothered by his words.

"Er? Your choice?" Severus began before he shook his head, "Wait? What trials? Choices? What are you talking about?"

Smirking, the man leant back in his chair. He pulled his legs up, and crossed them on the edge of the wooden table, "Our choices are everything. It was your choice to be in the trials. The first trial to be done, you made your choice."

"Okay!" Severus grunted, "Okay! So I've done the first, er, trial. Made my first choice…."

Suddenly Severus trailed off into silence. He stared at the man, his eyes slowly widening and his jaw becoming slack. Severus inhaled sharply, and straightened his back.

"You're talking about the resetting day! And being sorted into all houses?!"

"Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and then Ravenclaw," the man said, smirking. It took Severus a moment to realize the man had listed the houses in the order Severus was sorted, "Pickin' and choosin'. Trials, one of many. The easier they start, the harder they are later on."

Severus crossed his arms tightly, "Why? What's the point of this? Why me?"

"One of many," the man hummed, pulling at his long red moustache, "One with the arms' of others."

Fuming, Severus hunched his shoulder like an angry puppy, "That makes no sense! Speak English! I don't want to do this!"

"Even now?" the man suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow, "After a year? With the new soul bridges you built?"

Opening his mouth in anger, the words began to rush forward and when they touched the tip of his tongue, Severus paused. He had built soul bridges! Did the man mean the people he had spoken with? The wizards and witches he had somewhat befriended? The people he wouldn't have made friends with before?

Max, Eren, Rose, Remus, and of course Lily. Were they the soul bridges? Severus couldn't denial the pinch of confusion.

"The bridges are still waiting, too," the man added.

Severus huddled backward, slouching back against the chair. His arms straightened up, pressing his fists against his knees. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to relive his sad, pathetic life but…but he didn't want to lose Lily. He didn't want to lose any of the people he had made friends with, even Remus, who had almost killed him once. Sure it wasn't Remus' fault, but the fact still remained. Severus wasn't sure how if he wanted to leave his new friends, were they friends? Was it just Lily? He wasn't sure, but something within his chest made him want to cry.

Bridges still wait to be made? Other people he could consider friends waiting out there? Severus wasn't sure.

"Why?" he whispered.

The man hummed deeply. He rocked backward on the two back legs of the chair, crossing his large arms behind his head, "Why thee not? Why do thee not believe second chance?"

Gapping his mouth, Severus felt his chest tightened painfully, "Second chance? M-me? I did too many terrible, terrible things…if anybody deserves a second chance, it's Lily! She doesn't deserve such a horrible end…"

"Lassie, Lily, is such a courageous lioness! Now, Lily made the right choice!" the man let out a laugh from the middle of belly. His large hands rubbing his massive stomach, "The best choice, young lassie did!"

Quirking an eyebrow, Severus's lips pulled into a deep frown, "Well, if she made the correct choice, then she should be the one sitting here! Have a second chance at life!"

"Aye, but lassie does have second chance, does the lassie not? Through thee living?" the man asked.

Severus blinked at that. Lily was living again, from what he was doing; he supposed the man was correct about that. Still, if anybody truly deserved to live again, it's Lily. Lily had done nothing wrong, and all her choices had been correct! Even those choices had hurt him in the end. Lily was pure light; a lovely summer breeze on a hot day; she was everything this world needed.

"Thee heart is pure," the man nodded his head, "There no doubt' about 'at."

"My heart?" Severus repeated quietly, hand moving to his chest.

The man's eyes glowed, sparkled with amusement, "That you are, pure hearted. That might be a reason, I suppose. Many roots are ahead of you, boy. Many indeed. Young lassie, Lily will not be a saint though. Huh? Snivellus?"

Severus froze. He felt like his whole body shuddered at that last world.

'I would wash my pants if I were you, Snivellus.'

Severus had tried to block that memory out, because his Lily, the Lily he had no was nothing like that Lily. It was also his fault he had called her a Mudblood; he had said he didn't need any help from a Mudblood! He felt terrible after saying that, and even worse when Lily made a jab at his clothes. His underwear, it hurt so much because she knew they weren't dirty or grey because he didn't wash them. Lily had known he was so poor he could buy new ones. Then after that, she never forgave him. Severus had waited for her in front of the Gryffindor towers, and she ignored him. It was only during the last day did she come to him and demand a real apology for what he said, and Severus gave it! But…

"The lassie gave no apology in return?" the man said quietly, eyeing the way Severus huddled backward.

Severus shook his head, "I…I called her a Mudblood. It's the worst thing to say! Truly offensive! I…I deserved it. I deserved everything that followed. She never…never bullied me like the others…"

"Aye she didn't," the man said in agreement, "She did look rather pleased thought."

Severus didn't say anything. He clenched his hands in front of himself, feeling his eyes become wet and hot. It wasn't fair. Lily had been his best friend; his everything. He cared for her so much, and he had hurt her by calling her a Mudblood…it was bad.

"But bad enough to turn on your friend? I think not!" the man suddenly bellowed out, "Difficult predicament already, thee was. Upside, underwear on display! For how long? To long, and that is how it went wrong. Why is thee here, and not the young lassie, Lily. Lassie should have known better, eh?"

"But she's my best friend! I called her a Mudblood! I'm awful!" Severus gasped out, feeling the tears swell up at his eyes, "I tried so hard to make it up to her! I even tried to keep her son safe! But I don't know if she had ever forgiven me!"

"A best friend?" the man suddenly said, his voice as clear as ever, "A best friend? A friend Severus? Peer into thee's worst memory, what do we see? No friend here! None. Thee left stunned, wandless, and forced to devour soap! Hanged upside down! Horrible; sickening to see lions do such a thing!"

Severus felt himself shake. He sank further back, the expression of anger flicking across the man's face. He wanted to pull his legs up to his chair, and hide his face into his knees.

"There be no friend there!" the man added, "A friend, the best of friend, would have disarmed the attacker'. Attend to thee, and take them to the medical wing. Did Lassie do that?"

"Did she do that?"

Severus whined, he hiccupped as more tears ran down his cheeks, "No…" he whispered shaky.

"Did she defend thee? Did she said in front thee and declare thee's protection? No. She did not. Lassie then was no friend," the man said softly, and as gently as possible, "Lassie was more interested in the attacker. Hmm. Smiling, sweet talking, twirling hair, flirting."

'You're a worse date then the giant squid!'

That was before he had called her a Mudblood. He had battered the memory down because it had been the first of many after Lily had distanced herself. She had tried to defend him at first, but he supposed she had wanted an out and took it when it presented itself. It hurt. He had realized that before, but had tried to ignore it, because the Lily he remembered was all so kind. Unfairly kind was what Dumbledore said, but…was that true? Now, looking back on it, Severus couldn't really say it was. Maybe at the beginning but definitely not near the end. He had still called her a Mudblood though, does him calling her that excuses what she did?

"That, Severus is why thee is here, and not her. She has a second chance through thee," the man said softly, and kindly.

"You sound like the sorting hat…" Severus grunted.

"Rightfully so," the man laughed, "Once be mine."

Severus stared at the strange man, "You said I have another trial. What is it?"

"Aye, another trial, that thee do," the man chuckled deeply, his stomach shaking. He settled himself further back into his chair, with a deep amused hum. His bright blue eyes gazing upon Severus's small form, "Thee trial to come is difficult, ah."

Tilting his head, Severus grunted to himself. He was increasingly becoming annoyed with the man; at least the mother-like woman he had met last year was easier to understand. She was nice, and Severus just couldn't help but take in her pumpkin words. This man, on the other hand, was making him bristle in ways that a certain dark haired lion could only do. Suddenly, Severus bites back a yawn but it still bubbles through his throat. He groaned deeply, and rubbed his eyes. Severus's lips twitched, while he yawned loudly.

The man spun himself around in the chair, and skipped to his feet. He made his way around the table with two long steps. The ginger haired reached out, and placed a large hand onto Severus's head, messing up the stiff hair.

"It's all real. Severus, everything is real. This isn't no dream, or vision. It's your redemption."

Eyes growing heavier than normal, Severus struggled to look up at the man. He didn't even feel the normal peg of frustration upon having his hair messed with. How he normally hates it when people so much as touches his hair.

"My…redemption?" Severus repeated slowly, his voice dragging out the word. His mind was mudded with sleepy confusion, "Redemption for…the things I did?"

The man smiled kindly at him, a smile that a grandfather would give their over anxious grandson, "Aye, that be right, my son. Redemption of the twilights."

As the shadows reapers of the darkness came for him, Severus felt something swirl within his chest. He stared up at the ginger man with the sword, his head beginning to lure to the left. As he did so, a hissing like whisper began to buzz through his ears; the hissing becoming louder and louder with each passing moment. Almost like hissing words danced through his mind, and his body froze up, like suddenly the pause button was pressed on a remote control. A shaky breath couldn't even wiggle through his throat, his chest inched as if a hand inside it was pressing against his heart.

"I can't move," he thought in a panic, feeling the blood within his veins become ice; his eyes suddenly becoming watery and glass like.

"The feelin' is closer than thee knows," the man said, his voice becoming hallow. Echoing around Severus's body just as everything began to wash away, "Thee first clue."

Then there was nothing. Severus felt himself fall through a hole of emotions, and began to slide down the slide of unawareness. His body crumbled, and grow warm, pins and needles nibbling through his limbs. The blanket of sleep wrapping around his brain, before being yanked off suddenly.

"Sev!"

Severus blinked his sore eyes, squinting through the bright light of the sun streaming through the glass window. His head ached from the way it was arched against the window, slowly jolting as the train moved. He breathed in sharply, and then straightened himself out, brushing down on his blue and black robes.

"Lily?" he hummed, lifting his head to look at the flaming haired girl.

The girl stretched her arms above her head with a deep groan, "You seem to always doze off on Hogwarts Express, don't you?" she laughed.

Severus shook his head. He had rechecked his robes, and felt relief upon seeing the Ravenclaw crest still on his chest. With a quiet hum, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his friend again.

"I guess so," he says.

Lily clocked her head, "Did you not sleep last night? I know Mum was working late last night, did she keep you awake?"

"Um, oh, no," Severus mumbled with a soft flush.

Only now remembering he had been staying with the Evans for a few days. Lily had given him space, allowed him to gather his thoughts but she wanted an answer; an answer he wasn't sure what to give. His father, Tobias Snape, didn't even care when Severus left for the few days. The man had thrown a bottle and said 'good riddance'.

He was given what used to be the guest room. Severus felt strange in the room, he was weirded out whenever he entered the house. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay there, in the household. It was just too strange.

Severus hadn't been in such a warm, kind, and loving household.

"Mum's given me our money," Lily chimed, "She splashed a bit. So we can get whatever we want. I think I'm going to try a Drooble's Best Blowing Gum this time. I know I've been eating too many Pumpkin pasties and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, but I think it's time to try something else!"

Letting out a soft laugh, Severus bowed his head. Last year Remus had brought him a bunch of Cauldron Cakes and they were lovely. Chocolate with raisins. Severus wasn't used to being able to purchase anything from Honeydukes Express. During his third year, the little old lady had given him a Chocolate Frog out of pity but that was it.

"What about you Severus? And do not tell me you still feel uncomfortable about spending money that Mum and Dad give you," Lily said sternly, holding her nose up, "You know they don't mind it."

Severus shoulders sagged. It was true. The Evans wanted him to spend money, especially since Tobias wouldn't give them anything to help take care of him. They had gone after through the muggle world and wizarding world. Tobias Snape was a failure as a man and a father. Severus couldn't help but feel guilty whenever the Evans purchased something for him.

"Maybe just a Liquorice Wand, I remember you had one last year…" he murmured quietly, with a sheepish smile.

Lily narrowed her eyes, "Just one?" she frowned, "Really? What about a Dizzy Pop drink too? A pineapple one! I know you like pineapple, even when you try to hide it!"

Before Severus could say anything, Lily was getting to her feet. With one last wide grin, the girl strolled out of the compartment. She waved over her shoulder, and then disappeared down the train middle, leaving Severus behind. The dark haired boy groaned, leaning back against the train cushions. He knew what Lily was like. She's going to return with a bunch of things neither of them needed. She says she will only go and get three items, but she'll return with her arms full.

"I wonder what it will be this time…" he muttered, "Probably the new Popping Pixie Wing Dust, or Fizzing Whizzbees? I doubt she'd return with just what she said…"

"You're talking about Evans?"

Severus jerked in the seat, smacking his head painfully against the window. With a groan, he held his head and twirled his eyes up to the door with a glare. Remus Lupin sheepishly stood in the doorway, his familiar truck at his side, the Ravenclaw crest on his chest. He also had the blue and white stripped scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Lupin?" Severus breathed out deeply.

Remus smiled, "Can I join the compartment?"

Eyes widening, Severus swirled his eyes around the compartment and nodded almost dumbly. Nobody else was in the compartment; it was just him and Lily. There was more than enough space for Remus. The wheat haired boy entered and sat down next to him, leaned back with a tired hum.

"Lily couldn't wait for the trolley lady to come to our compartment. She ran to find it instead, you know, like she did all times before," Severus sighed, pushing his dark hair out of his face.

Remus snickered, "She brought half of the trolley during Christmas break."

"That's Lily," Severus snorted, "Did you, er um, have a good summer?"

The other boy made a soft sound from the back of his throat. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, "It was alright, not amazing. The truth is I went to spend the summer in the country side with my father only."

"That sounds nice," Severus forced a smile.

Remus Lupin was a Werewolf. During their first year, once Remus began to sneak out for the full moon, Severus had secretly begun to protect him. Being a Scamander, Max had noticed within the first month that something was up with Remus. He hadn't said it, but Severus could tell by the look on his face that Max figured out it out. Max hadn't done anything about it, and one time, once Remus had left the dorm room, Max and Severus had shared a knowing look.

It was times like that Severus wondered when the Marauders noticed Remus. When did they realize he was a Werewolf? And when did they start to help him? Severus wasn't lured to the Shrinking Shack until his sixth year. Being a first year, Severus wasn't strong enough to help Remus but that didn't stop him from researching Werewolves. He was determined on finding something that could help the oddly kind boy. Out of all the Marauders, it was Remus who Severus found himself befriending. Remus only thought.

"How about you Snape?" Remus asked quietly, "What was your summer like?"

Severus shuddered. He shook his head and glanced outside the train, "My summer? Er, it was okay! I mean, I stayed at Lily's house…"

Remus glanced at him in curiosity but didn't press it. One of things Severus liked about him, "That must have been fun."

Just then the door slammed opened. The newly second year Gryffindor stormed in, throwing his hands out and slamming them to the compartment doors.

"Where is he!" he howled.

"Sirius, nice to see you again," Remus said softly.

Sirius point blankly ignored the wheat haired boy. Even after a year, he hadn't 'forgiven' Remus for being sorted into a new year. It was strange to see, considering how close they had been in the first timeline.

"Where is who?" Severus asked dryly.

He still didn't like the boy, and hadn't made any movement to befriend the Black, never. Just like James, Severus wasn't going to make any effort and as long as Sirius wasn't trying, Severus didn't feel the need to talk to him unless he had too.

"James?!" Sirius barked out.

Remus frowned, "What did James do?"

Sneering deeply, Sirius puffed out his chest with a growl, "He pranked me!"

"Oh dear Merlin, whatever will we do?" Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you will survive."

Sirius glared down at Severus, he bared his teeth in an angry growl, "Nobody asked you Snivellus!"

Severus froze up. His eyes widened, and he felt his body tremble at the horrible nickname. Just hearing the nickname made him want to cry, he could already feel his eyes beginning to water, however, he willed it away. He loathed that name.

"Sirius, just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can take it out on Snape," Remus sighed deeply. Looking even more exhausted, "Snape hasn't done anything to you."

Sirius was silent for a good minute; his eyes narrowing into a tight glare, his eyes moving between the two. He snarled at both of them before finally huffing under his breathe, and storming away. They heard a few first years squeal as Sirius pushed them out of the way.

Remus shook his head, "I apologize for Sirius's behaviour, Snape. He is in an even worse mood after I declined his invitation to spend the summer with him. It would seem that James' prank must have made him even angrier."

"Thank you for the apology, but really you shouldn't be apologising for his terrible behaviour," Severus grumbled, crossing his arms and hunching shoulders, like an angry little chipmunk, "Black is an arse, I don't like him."

The wheat haired boy sighed softly. He nodded his head a bit, "Please, I hope one day you can forgive him. There's a reason for how he behaves. His family aren't the kindest."

"Neither was mine," Severus hissed.

That was not an excuse, but who was Severus to speak? He had done some bad things in his past life. And while this was supposed to be his redemption, Severus still felt the pang of guilt all the time.

Remus stared at Severus in a way that clearly said he picked up on what Severus meant. It took Severus a good few minutes for his face to heat up. Severus quickly turned away, returning his eyes to the window. He puffed out his cheeks, feeling increasingly embarrassed. His eyelashes twitched as he stared, burning holes into the glass.

"Hiya guys!"

Jerking so hard, Severus smacked his head against the glass again. He groaned deeply, and rubbed his forehead, "Merlin! I'm going to end up with a massive bruise at this rate!"

"I know a spell in case that happens," Remus said softly, sheepishly chuckling.

Both boys turned to look at the boy sitting across from them. James Potter had a smug grin on his round face, his golden eyes sparkling from the sunshine outside the window.

"How did you get there, Potter?" Severus sneered. He swears James hadn't been sitting there a moment ago? When did he come into the compartment?

James shrugged. A look of mysteriousness upon his face, his lips pulling into a smug smile, "What do you mean? I just came in, didn't I, Remus?"

Remus blinked. He broke out of his thought, and smiled, "Oh…oh! Yes, yes he did! Just a moment a go! You were staring out the window, so you missed him!"

Severus snorted. His eyes narrowed further, running across James. He knew something was off. Had James used that stupid cloak? The cloak that had been the pain of his existence with the boy! The cloak was something Severus truly hated with everything he had.

"What did you do to Sirius?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow, "He just stormed into here, looking very angry."

James made a cocky laugh, "I enchanted his truck! When he went to open it, it snorted out green and pink powder! It was all over him! He spent most of the time in the bathroom, trying to get it out of his hair!"

"I guess that's why you're covered in pink…" Severus muttered.

"It suits me, does it not?" James cheered cheekily, flicking pink powder at the dark haired boy, "I think I pull off the colour pink, fabulously!"

Rolling his eyes, Severus scoffed. He stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, and slouched back against the chair. He perched his lips as he glared at James, "Why are you here Potter?"

"What?" James grinned widely, "I'm not allowed to come see two of my favourite people?"

Remus chuckled, "Oh really?"

Severus rolled his eyes again. He doesn't say anything, but the look on his face spoke volumes. It was taking his everything to keep his attention on the moving land outside the train, trying his best to ignore the boy sitting across from him. Severus wanted to do nothing more than shove James from the compartment.

"You know, Severus," James smiled smugly, leaning forward, "You can't ignore me forever."

Severus sneered, "Snape! You do not get to call me by anything but Snape."

"I don't even call him by his first name," Remus shrugged when James looked to him with a pout. Only Lily was allowed to do that.

The pout on James's lips deepened. He tried to catch Severus's eyes but was failing miserably, however, before he could utter a word, Lily all but skipped into the compartment. Her hair was such a mess, and was that a feather suddenly tangled up in her hair? Her arms were filled with all sorts of things. There was what looked like chocolate covering her face, and her Gryffindor robes was a mess too.

"Sev! Sev! Check it out! I grabbed all sorts of things! I had to grab the Pumpkin pasties, they're smoked this time! I got more Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes! Even the brand new Popping Pixie Wing dust and Fizzing Whizzbess! Don't worry; I got you your Liquorice wands as well!" Lily squealed, scanning all the items with glee. She then swirled her glowing emerald eyes upward, and blinked in surprise, "Oh my Merlin! What happened to you Potter?"

James grinned widely, his lips twirling into a sweet and happy hum, "I'm trying out a new look! Pink suits me."

"Yes, because only the manly of men walk around in pink powder?" she snorted in return. Lily shook her head, and let out a soft growl, "Anyway! Move, you're in my seat."

James smirked, "Is it? Ah, that must be why it smells so nice!"

"Oh bugger off, Potter," Lily huffed deeply.

Severus glanced between the two, and sighed to himself. James would still try to flirt with Lily, try with might to gain her attention. While he hadn't gone out of the way of asking her to date him, yet, it was still annoying. They were only thirteen, so it made sense James hadn't tried any of his tactics that Severus remembered yet. Severus wondered how long it would be before James begins to pursue her in that style? Maybe their next year; during their third year when everyone would be older.

"Maybe I don't want to move," James said slyly, running his eyes up and down the girl, "Besides, what in the world happened to you?"

Lily stared James down, when James seriously didn't move she flopped down next to him. She sent him a look of disgust, and kept a gap between them, that didn't seem to faze the boy.

"A Slytherin in her final year jinxed the food cart," Lily grumbled, "It was like a bunch of chocolate little trolls suddenly came charging at me and Alice! It was awful! And she had the nerve to laugh after Alice fell over and hurt her knee!"

Remus frowned deeply, "A witch in her final year? Do you remember her name?"

"Er, not really. It was a really long, annoying name. Something with Bella in it, I think?" Lily said, "Poor Alice. She was bleeding and everything! However, Frank came to save the day! That boy knows some amazing spells!"

"Bellatrix Black," James suddenly grunted. His eyes narrowed, "Sirius's cousin. Was there a boy with her? A first year?"

Lily blinked in surprise, "Yeah? How did you know? He was horrified after she did that to us, and I could tell, he wanted to help Alice, but she pulled him away."

"Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother. The Black's had disowned Sirius after he was sorted into Gryffindor," James said softly, "He's been worrying about Regulus all summer, and his parents wouldn't even let him see him. I don't know much about Regulus, but Sirius said he's a quiet and shy boy. Easily pushed into things…"

Severus winced. He recalled the youngest Black. Regulus hadn't wanted to join the war, become a Death Eater, but his family forced him into it. Severus remembered Sirius had tried but failed to save him. The Malfoys and the Blacks had practically forced Regulus into doing things he didn't want to do. She would leave Hogwarts this year and become a Dearth Eater. So would Lucius and Narcissa, they wouldn't have Draco for a few more years though, about the same time the 'boy who lived' would be born.

Regulus was murdered by the Dark Lord once he decided he no longer wished to follow the Dark Lord's orders. Killing innocent people and ruining families had been too much for the poor boy. However, Regulus had discovered the Slytherin locket, one of the Horcruxes and tried to destroy it. It didn't work as the dark lake that had originally contained the Horcruxes would drag him under. Sirius had thought him a coward. The family thought he had run away, gone into hiding. It would be years later when the truth of what Regulus did would come light. Only in death would Sirius learn how much of a hero his little brother was...Sirius must have never forgiven himself for it.

"He'll be sorted into Slytherin. There's nothing we can do," James sighed, "Even at Hogwarts, Sirius won't be able to make contact with him. Not with Black and Malfoy around."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Why? Just because he is in another house doesn't mean we can't talk to him. So Black can't, but we can. Black and Malfoy don't know who we are? Right? Myself, Lupin and Lily. They may know who you and Black is, but not the same for us."

"Snape is right. We could help get Sirius talk to him," Remus smiled.

James hummed. He eyed Severus in a way that made the young dark haired boy shudder, "You would really do that for Sirius? You guys don't have the best relationship…" he trailed off with a wince.

Severus snorted at that. That was saying it lightly, because as far as Severus was concerned, they don't have any relationship. They weren't friends, or even classmates. Sirius was still the same as before, always angry and still calling him by that nickname, Snivellius. He hadn't pranked him cruelty yet, the only pranks he had would be his food exploding or things like that. Sirius hardly ever touched his potions thought, because Severus would be forced to work with a Gryffindor. Mostly James or Peter. It was just a matter of time before Sirius would pull that horrible prank on him, making Severus hang upside down by his ankles with his pants yanked off. The spell had been discovered during their third year.

"It's not like you had ever stopped Black from casting those stupid spells!" Lily snapped, "And I saw you laughing at some of them! Why in the world would Sev agree to help you, that is beyond me?"

James pouted, "It's not like you're a saint, Evans. You like to send itching hexes at Sirius and I all the time!" he chimed, "Not that I don't like a girl with a strong resolved mind…"

"Bugger off Potter!" Lily snapped, "I'll hex you if you say another word like that!"

"I'm not offering to help Potter or Black," Severus finally said, cutting through the tension, "I'm offering to help Regulus Black. He doesn't deserve to be pushed around. I can't stand bullies."

James winced, "Look, I'll try to stop Sirius from teasing you, Snape. I'm sorry that I didn't stop him before."

"I don't need anything from you Potter," Severus huffed, "If you really want to do me a favour, and then please stay as far from me as possible! Maybe keep Black away from me also!"

The pout on James face deepened. He leant forward, moving towards Severus with his eyes widening, the sunrays catching his golden eyes just perfectly. Then, without a word, he suddenly flung his fingers out and pink powder danced from his long fingers.

Severus closed his eyes, reacting to the action. Pink powder beginning to fleck across his face, and once the boy realized, Severus could only stare at the way to happy boy.

"You know Snape. I haven't given up!" James chimed, "I'm still coming for your friendship! Sooner or later, I will wear you down! If I'm anything, I am resilient!"

Remus snorted at the words. He doesn't say anything, but he did smile. The way his chocolate eyes sparkled would tell anybody that he saw something other people would not. The young girl of the compartment sighed deeply. She began to pick at the filth across her face, scrubbing it off. She smiled when Remus reached over and pluck the feather from her hair.

"You should. I'm never going to become your friend," Severus grunted deeply.

James smiled widely, "I love a challenge!"

"It's been a year, James…" Remus awkwardly chuckled.

The Potter heir simply grinned. He shrugged his shoulders, and wiggled backward, becoming more comfortable. Severus stared back at him with twitchy eyes, feeling increasingly annoyed with the boy. No matter what he did, or said, James never got the hint. James was cruel to himself, more than horrible, in the other timeline. Severus could never become friends with the boy. Remus had become sort of a friend, more like a friendly classmate. Severus still hadn't forgiven Remus for almost killing him, but he didn't hold it against him. It wasn't Remus's fault after all. Sirius had tricked Severus into going to the tunnels, and honestly, Severus had never learned why.

Sirius couldn't really hate him that much?

By the time Hogwarts Express approached the station, everyone was buzzing with excitement. Severus slowly stepped off the platform behind Remus. His eyes twirling around the many heads of witches and wizards; one half looking for their dorm mates and the other half just looking. It was so strange that nobody was looking at him, whispering and pushing him. It was in his second year where his bulling slowly began. It didn't really take off until next year. His third year is where the Marauders really would come for him with every cruel crayon in their packet.

Severus took a step forward, his eyes scanning across the platform with a quiet hum. His heart was still beating with worry, expecting somebody to shove him but of course, it didn't happen. Instead, Severus found his attention being stolen by a familiar cluster of green snakes. A pang of longing filled his chest upon seeing the emerald robes.

Bellatrix Black. She was one terrifying witch. In Severus's original timeline, he had met her during his first year, and she had honestly scared him. Bellatrix was already keen on becoming a Death Eater, and while Severus hadn't been approached until his 5th year, she had marked him on their raid. She was greatly skilled in magic, but was unhinged in her mind. She found great amusement in other's suffering. Bellatrix had found the small act of bulling that began in his second year amusing, but once she realized he had talent in brewing and was fascinated with Dark Arts, she had defended him. The reason his bulling didn't truly take off until the third year was because of her. Bellatrix Black graduated from Hogwarts that year.

He supposed that must be one of the reasons why Sirius hated him. He spent too much time with Sirius's cousins. Even Regulus when he began Hogwarts, but only a little, as the youngest Black had been too quiet; quieter than Severus himself so he had never really gotten the chance to see Regulus' true personality. He wondered if Regulus would be anything like Sirius? Regulus was always pushed to the shadows by the louder, and more bayous Blacks.

"Sev?" Lily asked, turning towards him. She finished off the last bite of Pixie wings.

Severus throws the bottle of fizzy drink away. He whipped his mouth and smiled at his dear friend, "It's alright Lily. I just need to use the bathroom, so I'll meet you down at the carriages."

Lily pouted, but nodded her head. She pushes her red hair out of her face, and turned to follow the other second years to the black cartridges. Severus waited until he couldn't see her anymore before finally turning to make his way to the bathroom of the platform. He knew the bathroom like the back of his hand, and had hidden himself in there many times before. He couldn't stop the feeling of relief as he stepped into the room. It was semi clean, with inkworms charmed into the walls. This time, unlike before, his name was absent from the walls. He remembered always seeing the horrible things written about him, the inkworms holding the words into place until Flinch came to scrap them off. The worms would always return the next time.

Sobbing.

It was the first thing Severus heard when he stepped into the cubicle. He stilled and blinked slowly. Somebody was crying next to him, and trying very hard to keep themselves from being noticed. Trying to keep their sobs quiet. He felt unnerved upon hearing it. Severus hadn't heard somebody cry in the bathroom before. He tried to remember if perhaps in his previous timeline, did he hear the sobbing? He couldn't remember, and his head began to ache when he tried to focus.

"I can't just…leave them? Could I?" Severus thought awkwardly. He stepped up to the sink, and began to wash his hands. As he did so, he heard a sharp intake. His eyes immediately moving to the door of the cubical.

It took a full minute of harsh hiccupping and gasps, before it became silent. The door slowly inched open, and a younger boy stepped out. A first year. The boy kept his head down, avoiding looking at Severus as he made his way to the sink. Severus noticed his hands shook as he reached for the sink. An eyebrow raised, Severus eyed the boy awkwardly.

What should he do? The boy clearly was distressed.

"Um…are you alright?" Severus finally asked. He quickly regretted it, wishing to eat his words back up again. His eyes inched back and forward, sheepishly glancing at the boy.

The boy next to him sniffled. He stiffened himself, slowly brushing his finger against his eyes. His lips twitched, clearly wanting to answer but unsure if he should answer. Severus watched the boy struggle with himself, before awkwardly reaching out, and placing a gentle hand onto his shoulder. The action made the boy jerk in surprise.

"You're Regulus Black, aren't you?" Severus asked.

The dark haired boy stared up at Severus with familiar dark eyes. His lips were pressed tightly together, and after a good few minutes, he lifted his head to speak, "Yes…and you are?"

"Oh. Right. I'm Snape. Severus Snape, I, er, know your brother!" he suggested weakly.

At the mention of Sirius, Regulus' eyes widened and he leant forward, "You know Sirius? Are you friends?"

"Friends? Er, something like that…" Severus muttered, looking off to the side.

Regulus nodded in understanding, "Is he alright?"

"As far as I can see," Severus said.

The young boy bites his bottom lip harshly. His eyes flickered with so many things that Severus didn't quite understand but felt it was emotion based. Finally Regulus forced a stain smile, "I see. Can you…let him know I'm sorry and that I miss him…I wish it was different…"

"I'm sure he would have preferred to hear it from you. He misses you a lot too," Severus quickly said. His stomach clenched at the thought of telling Sirius that. The older Black would probably punch him, believing Severus was mocking him for it or something.

Regulus looked down sadly, "I can't…I'm not allowed too."

"Who says you can't talk to your own brother? Just because Sirius is, er, having so disagreements with your parents, doesn't mean you're not allowed to talk to him."

The younger Black, who looked way to innocent and sweet, peeked up at Severus in a way that made him want to protect the poor boy. A ghost of a smile appeared across his pale lips, and his fingers began to twist the grey robes he wore, "I wish it was that easy. Snape, was it? You're a really good friend. Sirius is lucky to have you. Please, just let him know that I still care about him and that I miss him."

A good friend? Sirius was lucky to have him? Severus wanted to laugh at that. Despite the fact Severus wasn't in Slytherin and James didn't seem to be gunning for his head yet, Sirius was still quite impolite to him. Rude. Mostly because Remus had chosen Ravenclaw, but there was probably more than just that.

Squeezing Regulus' shoulder, Severus forced himself to smile in return, "You don't have to do everything others tell you to do. You can be your own self at Hogwarts. You know, I, um…my mother was in Slytherin and she was a great witch."

"If she was in Slytherin, how come you aren't?" Regulus questioned.

A good question, but Severus still flinched. He honestly had no idea what he was doing. What was he aiming for by talking to Regulus Black. What was the purpose of even mentioning his mother for? However, his mouth was moving faster than his brain. He just felt like it was the right thing to do. Regulus Black was going to die in a few years unless he does something. It would break Sirius more than anything else, because Sirius would blame himself.

"My mother…she…I wanted to be in Slytherin, you know. It was my dream, and the people I know now, have made their opinion of Slytherin known. I didn't care what they thought; I didn't care if people say Slytherin was the breeding ground for Dark wizards. I just loved the house," Severus began slowly, thoughtfully, "Slytherin was everything I had wanted, and hoped for…"

"But?" the younger boy pressed; curiosity within his dark eyes.

Severus smiled, a real smile, "But Slytherin was my mother's world; my mother's path, not mine. The Sorting Hat does take in your desire, but if the Hat believes strongly you have a better path, then you have to believe in yourself that your pathway is the best direction to take. I think…I can understand what you're going through. Maybe? But you should think for yourself, not what others want you too."

He knew the Blacks were pushing Regulus. Pushing the poor boy in the direction they wanted, despite the fact the boy was frightened and didn't want to do that. His family had taken the only person who could help Regulus, the only person who would have been able to be the wall Regulus needed. He needed Sirius, and his family knew that, that was why they forced Sirius away. Disowned him, and wouldn't allow them to talk. Yes, both Sirius and Regulus weren't old enough to take the Dark Mark, or that Tom Riddle hadn't began his war yet, but it was a known fact (later) that the Blacks and Malfoys were the first to stand with the Dark Lord. The war would officially start at the end of this year. That was a worrying thought.

"You really think I could do what I want?" Regulus asked in confusion, "I don't think you understand my family."

Severus shook his head, "I probably don't, and I don't know what is really happening. But if given the chance, Sirius would protect you. You know he would. If…If you really do want to follow your own path and chose your own way, Sirius would be there for you…"

Or at least Severus hoped he would. He was honestly winging it. Honestly, he didn't think he would get this far. He thought Regulus would have disregarded him, and walked away, after all Severus was nobody at this point of time. Bellatrix didn't even know who he was in this timeline; however, a feeling within his chest told him he hadn't escaped her spider eyes yet.

"If you knew what was coming…I wonder if you would be so kind?" Regulus whispered, and shook his head. He turned away from Severus to stare at himself in the mirror; his hand moving to touch his wrist, the place where the Dark Lord would eventually brand him.

"I think I would," Severus stated, "There's a war coming, isn't there?"

Automatically Regulus gasped. His eyes widened, and he turned towards Severus, "How do you know that?"

"Regulus, this is Hogwarts…you really think nobody has spoken about You-know-who and spread the rumours? Trust me, people here know a lot more than they are letting on," Severus sighed. It wasn't a lie. It was the truth. He placed a hand onto his hip, "It's not too late. Trust in yourself, and I'm sure everything will be alright."

The look of doubt was on Regulus face. He rubbed his eyes, and sighed deeply.

"You should hurry now, by the way, the first years will be leaving the bank soon," Severus quickly said. There was nothing else he could say.

He felt pretty hypercritical. Severus remembered one person saying the same things to him once in his old timeline. Severus hadn't listened because there was no use in him changing his path then. He was already far too gone. Now Severus wasn't sure what he would do if the Death Eaters singled him out. A shudder ran through him at the thought. Would he still turn to them? Malfoy's had offered him everything, the money he needed and the apprenticeship in potion making…all Severus had to give in return was his loyalty. Loyalty to the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater. He had taken it because he had nothing else. Nobody else from the light had held their hand out.

Maybe he was doing the right thing in trying to help Regulus, or maybe he was just being selfish. Trying to ease his own guilt. Severus honestly didn't know, but well, he will see what happens. He doubts anything will. Lucius already had his claws into Regulus, and Bellatrix is probably the one who has put venom into Regulus. Severus doubted the poor boy had the strength to fight their stone gazes, and reach for Sirius. Sirius was there, with his hands out but Regulus was already bound and gagged.

Regulus trembled. He nodded his head and slowly began to leave the bathroom. Severus wanted a good few minutes before he followed. Stepping outside, he felt himself jerk upon seeing blue eyes gazing at him.

The young Black came to a stop in front the 6th year Perfect of Slytherin. Lucius had been a Perfect, but Narcissa had taken it from once he became more driven outside of Hogwarts grounds. They liked to say Lucius had to focus on his apprenticeship for after school, but Severus knew better.

Narcissa Black, the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black stared him down. Her blue eyes clued to his form. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a perfect braid, and slowly, she inched towards Regulus; a hand moving to his own head. Narcissa had always been the quieter one of the sisters. She would silently stand back and observe the world around her. Severus had no doubt she knew what was going to come of Regulus. Severus didn't know when she began to question the Dark Lord, maybe it was when Draco was born. Severus couldn't say. He suddenly had the urge to warn her of the darkness that would be hungry to destroy her precious baby, but held it back.

"Snape," she said softly, her eyes softening. It was odd to see. She suddenly bowed her head, and then with a small tug, Regulus began to follow her.

Severus stared after the two in surprise. He hadn't even known Narcissa knew his name. He had to double check his Ravenclaw crest. Yes. It was still there. He wasn't in Slytherin. How did she know who he was? A horrible sensation rolled through him and a small voice whispered in the back of his head, telling him nothing good will come from this.

By the time Severus reached the carriage, he found there was only one left. Every other carriage had gone, and he supposed that made sense. He had been stuck behind longer than necessary. He walked closer, his insides twisted upon seeing the sight of something he shouldn't be able to see yet.

Thestrals; a winged horse with a skeletal body, reptilian face and large leather like wings; the horses of souls that were on the verge of being tainted by death's touch. One could only see the creatures if they had danced with death. Severus hadn't been able to see them until he became a Professor. After he had become a Death Eater and had killed many innocent muggles. Seeing them now, during his second year, Severus's body trembled. The horses made screech sounds, wiggling their long bat like wings out; seeming unhappy that they had to wait for him.

Thestrals would pull second years to sixth years to Hogwarts. Seventh years would have an opportunity to be brought to Hogwarts in one single carriage with Headmaster Dumbledore. Severus remembered being so excited when he learnt about it, but by the time it had happened, Severus was anything but happy about it. He was nervous, and anxious, as it was his final year before he became a Death Eater. Maybe this time it'll be different? It was a hopeful thought of his.

Inching towards the pitch black carriage, Severus climbed into it carefully. It was lonely during the journey to Hogwarts. Nobody else was inside the carriage, and Severus simply sat silently. It was that moment that Severus realized how much he enjoyed being around people, even if he didn't like most of them. He felt so sorrowful and lonely as he sat there. His head lying against the cartridge window, and as he was alone, his mind turned back to the vision he had; the vision with the man of orange and red. His stomach turned at the thought of the meeting with the man, and how he had spoken about his dear precious friend Lily.

His redemption. That was what this was all about, his redemption for the things he had done as a Death Eater. Had him giving his life for the boy not been enough? Now he has to relive his own personal hell? Why? He would be more than happy with just dying. Dying and going into an endless sleep or something like that. Why was he reborn into such a horrible experience?

"My second trial…" he mumbled softly, "It's supposed to start now…"

Severus sighed deeply. He frowned even deeper when suddenly the dark sky cackled, lightly zip and zizzing throughout the storming air. Water began patter along the tip surface of the carriage. Rain. It began pour with rain, reflexing Severus's emotions. By the time he finally reached Hogwarts, Severus was feeling worse than before. His eyes a little gassy as he climbed out into the raging storm outside.

"Sev!" Lily yelled through the rain.

The young girl was waiting for him at the castle archway. She had her head slightly arched downward, and was squinting through the rain. She visibly brightened up when he stumbled towards him. She immediately grabbed his hands tightly, wrapping her fingers firmly around his and let out a breath of relief.

"I was so worried when I couldn't find you! Lupin said she wasn't in his, Scamander and Chang's carriage. They thought you were with me! But you weren't!" Lily gasped in one breath. Severus couldn't tell if she was crying because of the rain, "I was so worried! I thought you might have stuck back at Hogsmeade Station so I was relieved when I saw the carriage!"

Severus inhaled sharply. He bristled from the cold air, "Ah, oh, I'm sorry Lily. Er, I had to use the bathroom and I got distracted talking to Regulus Black."

"Regulus Black, Sirius Black's brother?" Lily questioned, dragging Severus into the warm castle. She looked back him in curiosity.

"That's right. He, um, was crying in the bathroom. I wanted to make sure he was alright," the other whispered softly. Weary of somebody else overhearing them. The girl noticing, kept her voice down as well, "I think he really misses Black, like a lot. He wants to be able to talk to him freely, and spend his years at Hogwarts with Black…his family doesn't want him too, and that's why he's so stressed."

Lily's eyes softened, "That poor boy. I wonder why Black's family disowned him just because he was sorted into Gryffindor."

"I think it is more than that," Severus says softly, "Lily…have you heard the rumours?"

She had to have. Severus remembered Lily always being on his case because of the boys in his dorm. She never understood how dangerous it was for Severus to get along with them. Lily never understood how alone Severus truly was. He had nobody, while she eventually became friends with the Marauders. The Marauders gave her everything she could possible want! On a silver plate too! Severus wasn't that lucky.

"Rumours?" Lily whispered. Her brows creased in thought, and she leant in so close to Severus that their heads touched, "About a Dark Wizard, yes? I've heard some whispering about him, but I don't know if I believe it yet. It's just people gossiping…?"

Severus shook his head, "It's not. Lily. I think it's true."

"You do?" Lily gasped out, "You're so smart Sev. It frightens me to believe those rumours."

Carefully, Severus wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a gentle hug. He pats her on the back with a weak smile.

"It'll be alright Lily. You're not alone, so don't worry," he says.

Lily sighed in content. She hugged him back, and after a good few minutes, she pulled back. The smile on her face was sad, but at the same time just so beautiful. She beamed at him, thankful to have him at her side. She squeezed his hand.

"Miss Evans, Mr Snape," Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared behind them, her long emerald robes fluttering along behind her as she stormed towards them. Her face pinched into frustration and displeasure, "Thank you for finally joining us!"

"Professor!" Lily yelped in surprise.

Severus face darkened, "Professor McGonagall, I, um, I got left behind at Hogsmeade Station and I-"

"Excuses aren't tolerated here, Mr Snape," the Professor interrupted. She straightened herself, "The pair of you are late! I suppose I should transform you into pocket watches, so you will be on time."

"Ah, Professor McGonagall," a sudden soft voice chimed. Professor Flitwick came wobbling up next to him. A soft smile on his face as looked at the two, and winked at them, "It is the first day. Not even into the term yet. Perhaps we should let this slide?"

Professor McGonagall turned to the small man with a deep sigh, "But Professor Flitwick, if we allow this to slide, who's to say they won't be late to class, to lectures? Or even next sorting ceremony?"

"Ah, but who is to say they haven't learned their lesson? My dear McGonagall? We should give them benefit of doubt!" Professor Flitwick smiled, "Mr Snape is one of my best students, and I have no doubt Miss Evans is one of the best Gryffindor students too."

Professor McGonagall was silent. She seemed to be debating the other head of house's words, her hand moving to her chin and her lips settled onto a tiny frown, "Yes. I do have to agree that both Miss Evans and Mr Snape are two of our brightest students. I suppose I will allow it slide, just this once! But if either of you are a minute late to any lesson, I will remove ten points of your house. Do you understand?"

Both Lily and Severus nodded, their hands clenching tightly. With that said, the two quickly rushed to the grand hall. Entering the hall, a stone within his stomach dropped. The first years were all huddled together in the middle, waiting silently for their name to be called. Professor Pomona Sprout was standing up with the sorting hat this time. She had such a kind, and gentle smile on her face as she called students up to be sorted.

"Talk to you later," Lily whispered into Severus ear. She then rushed to the Gryffindor table, leaving Severus still standing awkwardly.

Severus glanced at the lions table; he felt his face darken upon seeing a few Gryffindor's staring at him. James Potter looked cleaner than before, but he still had pink powder within his hair. Turning away before James noticed him staring; Severus could only imagine how smug that damn bastard would be like. As Severus turned towards the Ravenclaw table, warmth filled him upon seeing Remus waving him with a gentle smile. There was two new first years sitting at the table. On his way to said table, Severus eyes flickered to the table of snakes and gulped. Narcissa was watching with an unknown glint within her eyes. Nobody else was giving him the time of day, thankfully.

"Where did you go?" Remus asked once Severus sat down next to him

Severus swallowed, "I had to use the bathroom…and when I came out, everyone had left."

Remus winced, "I'm sorry. If I had known you weren't with Evans, I would have waited for you."

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it," Severus hummed.

Sitting back, and becoming comfortable on the bench of Ravenclaw. Severus sighed to himself. He smiled at Max across from him. The Scamander boy was easing in the new Ravens, he had such a gentle smile that Severus felt it was only right that Max was the first Ravenclaw the newbies met. Eren, for his part, was so lazy that he looked like he was about to doze off as he listened to the new students being sorted. The only reason he didn't was because of the howling and roaring of the different tables whenever they gained a new housemate.

"Black, Regulus."

Remus stiffened at Severus side, "Oh no…" he whispered softly.

Severus tilted his head. He watched as the boy he had met in the bathroom slowly toed forward. His eyes flickered between Remus and Regulus; he then peered over at Sirius. The elder Black looked sick. His face was pale, and his lips were locked into a worried frown.

Regulus for his part looked nervous and anxious. He slowly moved up to the stool, his head down and keeping his face hidden. Severus checked the table of snakes, and felt his face crumbled into a scrawl upon seeing the smug smirk on Bellatrix's face. Narcissa, however, looked worried and Lucia didn't look like he cared honestly.

Finally, Regulus sat down on the stool. Professor Pomona Sprout, sensing the boys fear, pats him on the shoulder. She mutters something to him that makes the boy breath out. A tiny smile on his lips, it was a sad smile. Finally the Sorting Hat was placed upon his face, and for the first time, it did not jerk the head around. The Sorting Hat sat upon Regulus head, and seemed to be whispering with the boy. The ends of the hat fluttering as it spoke to him, the point of the hat slowly moving side to side.

The Sorting Hat was on Regulus Black's head for a full three minutes before finally coming to its conclusion.

"I see your point," the hat's voice echoed through the hall, "However I must disagree."

Regulus swiftly straightened up, his arms stiffening, and clenching at his knees.

"Better be…RAVENCLAW!"

Severus eyes widened as the Sorting Hat erupted with its chosen answer. He stared as Professor Pomona Sprout lifted the chuckling hat from Regulus head, and then gently pushed the poor boy forward. Regulus looked shellshock, having to drag himself forward with jelly legs, his large eyes so wide that Severus wondered if they would pop out.

"Oh my Merlin," Remus gasped.

Severus peeked at Remus, and then back to Regulus. The boy was just standing there, unsure of what to do. His face was white, and he was shaking a little. In fact, the boy looked like he was about to cry. Feeling that he couldn't just leave Regulus like that, Severus lightly pulled on Remus sleeve and gestured for Remus to follow him. Remus blinked up at him, and then snapped out of whatever thoughts he had. Clearly on the same thought train of Severus, hoping that Regulus being sorted into a house that wasn't Slytherin wouldn't result in the others trying to hurt him.

Awkwardly ducking his head, Severus moved towards Regulus. Remus following him, the two take Regulus' arms, and lead him to his new table. Regulus doesn't even acknowledge them as he walked with them. Severus nervously peered around, seeing Headmaster Dumbledore smiling at him. There was something on the old man's face that Severus doesn't know but when he finally allowed away, he noticed the shock expressions of Bellatrix and even Lucius was looking at them in surprise. Narcissa held an expression of relief.

He catches Sirius eyes, the Gryffindor looked relief. When Severus looked at him, Sirius weakly and awkwardly smiled at him. Sheepishly looking down, and then mouthing 'thank you'. Severus shook his head, and looked at Regulus. The boy sat down between him and Remus, his arms hanging loosely in his lap.

"Regulus?" Remus began, patting him on the back, "Are you alright? Breathe okay."

Regulus was silent for a good few minutes, "They're…they're going to kill me…" he whispered shakily, covering his face with his hands.

"No they're not," Remus frowned deeply, looking over his shoulder with a shake of the head.

"My parents…" Regulus gasped, "They'll be so disappointed. I'm going to be kicked out too…"

Remus bites his bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

"Do you want to talk to, er, Sirius? I can go get him?" Severus suggested.

Regulus jerked immediately at the mention of his name, his head flung up, his eyes wide and turning his head towards the Gryffindor. As soon as he sees his brother, he shakes and Sirius looks like he is about to stand up. But Regulus shook his head and returned his attention back to his plate. He inhaled sharply, his body finally ceasing from shaking, but he clenched his new Ravenclaw robes tightly.

Regulus was not a coward. He was the hero in Severus eyes. The boy was the first to find out about the locket, and was the first person to find out about the Horcruxs. He would later steal the true Horcrux and try to destroy it. Severus knew a lot of people thought he was a simple coward, but Severus knew better. He deserved better. Better then everything had happened to him. Severus truly did respect the boy.

"You know," Severus began, "I was expecting Slytherin too, but being in Ravenclaw isn't so bad. You know, if you were sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, then there is a reason."

Regulus sniffed, "You…you really think so?"

"I do. You're supposed to be in Ravenclaw, and now that you are, you have a whole house that will be here to help you," Severus smiled.

At his words, Regulus scanned all the new Ravens around him. His face scrunched up as realization began to trickle across his face. The other Ravens, all older then him, was sending him supportive smiles. Severus knew that when Regulus was sorted into Slytherin, he didn't have it as bad as Severus and was sort of supported by the house. But…Regulus was being dominated by the others, being manipulated. It was only when Voldemort truly hurt Kreacher, did Regulus began realize how badly he had been manipulated.

Remus catches Severus eyes, and smiled kindly, "Snape is correct. You can make your own pathway now, Regulus. Nobody in Ravenclaw will tell you what to do. We will be here to help you if you need it."

"If I need it?" Regulus repeated quietly.

The youngest Black inhaled shakily once again. This time, he smiled shakily at the other Ravens. Remus gently pats him on the back with a sigh of relief. As Remus tended to the young Black, Severus lifted his eyes to look back at the table of lions. He once again catches Sirius' attention, and this time, Severus nodded his head as an answer to the unspoken question upon Sirius' eyes.

Sirius lets out a breath of relief. He makes a wet smile at him, and closed his eyes. Severus couldn't help but ignore the bubble of softness grow within his chest. Severus found himself smiling in return, until he notices James staring at him. As soon as Severus turned his eyes to James, the heir of Potter was smiling at him in a gentle glow that made Severus stomach clench. He glared at James, but the other boy only seemed to lighten up with even more softness.

Lily, on the other hand, grinned at him. Her green eyes were flaring with a beautiful and gorgeous sparkle. She clapped along with other Gryffindors upon receiving another lion. But Lily had her eyes square on Severus, and when she noticed that he was staring back, she gave him a bright thumps up.

By the time the grand feast was over, Severus found himself walking with the other Ravenclaws. Regulus, at first had been trembling as he got up to follow the other Ravens, Remus quickly taking his hand in hopes of calming the scared boy down. Especially when Severus noticed the Death Eaters to become were staring bullet holes at the young Black. They wasn't going to give up Regulus that easier. Severus sighed; he could already tell this year was going to be more than just exhausted. He felt a bit nervous at the same time. Severus rubbed his temples. As he walked, he swore for a second he heard hissing but decided it was in his head.

As they approached the chambers of Ravenclaw, Regulus became calmer. His eyes wide with wonder as they entered the dorms underneath the great lake. He moved towards one of the glass wall just as a soft blue glowing mer-person swam past. Eventually, the young Black went with the other first years into the first year dorms.

"Sirius must feel so relieved that Regulus is in Ravenclaw," Remus hummed, sitting down on his bed.

Severus face first flopped down upon his bed. He groaned softly at the familiar quilts, whispering softly to the sheets about how much he missed them. He had stayed a few nights at Lily's house, and the bed had been nice, but Severus adored the Ravenclaw bed. He wasn't sure if it was better than the silk bed of Slytherin, but honestly, there was just something about his old bed snakes that made him miss it. It amused his dorm mates, to Severus embarrassment.

"Why is that?" Max asked. He had long since lost his shyness around them, and had become more comfortable with them, only in front of them, and in private.

Remus sighed, "It's a bit complicated. Sirius's folks aren't happy with him purposely begging the Sorting Hat to place him into Gryffindor, and Sirius doesn't want to follow his parents chosen pathway for him. That's made a lot of tension between them. They kicked Sirius out, and now he stays with James…" he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Max gasped, "I can't imagine my father ever being mad at me for not being sorted into Hufflepuff."

"The Blacks are very complicated," Remus said softly.

"What's that got to do with Regulus?" Eren yawned. He began to walk towards his bed, but changed his mind halfway there. He instead, flopped onto Max's bed. It had become custom to see Eren always crawling into Max's bed, it was the norm.

Severus prompted up onto his elbows, "Is it not obvious? Sirius is the eldest, and since they had kicked him out, that made Regulus the next heir. They would begin to press their views onto him, and try to mould him into what Sirius was supposed to be. You probably did not notice, but Bellatrix Black, and Lucius Malfoy looked furious that he was not sorted into Slytherin. If he was, I have no doubt they would have continued to manipulate him."

Eren grunted as he ran a hand through his hair, "Sounds pretty normal to me."

"Trust me. The Black family isn't normal at all," Remus sighed, leaning back against the blue pillows, "They won't even allow Regulus speak to Sirius. And Sirius had tried many times over the summer to see him, but they refuse to allow him too. You don't understand how close they were. Sirius practically had to raise him because their parents didn't care about them."

Max frowned deeply. He hugged the blue pillow tightly, "Well…Regulus is in Ravenclaw now. He's with us. We…we can help him, right?"

"That's right Max," Remus smiled at him.

The young Scamander flushed pleased that he was correct.

Severus hummed. He laid his head down against the pillows with tired yawn, his eyes becoming heavy. Eventually sleep overtook him, and he curled up within the deep blue quilts with his body becoming heavy with the need to sleep once again. His redemption? How crazy did that all sound. What type of redemption was he supposed to work towards? It was all beyond him, and only made his mind spine.

Hissing. It was loud, and powerful. Like a large snake was sneering right into his ears. It made every crumble around him. Twitching after the hissing, came a moaning cry; a crying moan of somebody in pain. A sickening sensation of falling made his stomach clench painfully.

By the time a full few weeks had passed, Severus groaned. He stretched himself out, while he walked through the moving staircase of Hogwarts. He is balancing a bunch of books within his arms. Severus scrunched up his face as his eyes ran over them again. He barely took a step forward before another person came rushing around the corner of Hogwarts, running straight into him and sending him crashing the ground, his head hitting painfully against the moving floor. As soon as he did, the corridor stilled as if it sensed the pain of the young Ravenclaw.

"Snape! Severus!"

He sighed deeply with annoyance. That damn voice, which meant that damn boy, had decided to crash into him. A hand carefully held his head, checking for damage and upon seeing none; Severus felt the other sigh in relief.

"Potter!" Severus growled, glaring at the boy.

James sheepishly smiled. He quickly moved around Severus, gathering the scattered text books, and grimaced at how heavy they were, "Potion brewing? O.W.L.S? But that's like…four years away?! You're studying so early!"

"Three years, actually!" Severus huffed, snatching his books back, "And O.W.L.S are important. They affect the jobs you can apply for, and everything else!"

James clocked his head, "You're already thinking about life after Hogwarts? That's rather impressive. I'm guessing you're looking at N.E.W.T too then?"

"Yes I am! We have to think about our future. Not everyone has a pathway laid out for them Potter," Severus grumbled, "And of course! N.E.W.Ts are important too. You should start looking at them."

"We're only second years," James shrugged, "What career are you looking at then?"

Severus turned around. Seeing that neither student was in pain, the staircase began to move once again. Severus tightened his arms around the heavy books, "I'm not sure yet. I do want to be something in potions. I am very good at brewing after all, and I am certain I will be able to create my own potions and spells."

"I'm sure you will," James agreed, arms behind his back. He began to walk with Severus that made the smaller boy fume silently.

Severus glared at him, "What about you then? Any idea what you wish to be? Or is it all quidditch?"

"Quidditch?" James smirked in amusement, "You heard about that then?"

Severus hummed with a snicker, "I heard you went straight into Hogwarts great walls this morning."

Automatically James face dropped and he flushed from embarrassment. He awkwardly looked off to the side, "I got my robes stuck on the end of my broom. It's no big deal…ah! Were you worried?"

"Who me? Of course not! I was more worried about what your big head would do to Hogwarts wall!" Severus bristled.

The Gryffindor Lion only grinned. He grinned so widely that he looked like an Imp, "Ouch. That hurt!" he laughed, patting his fist to his chest, "But if you must know, no, I'm not looking to become a Quidditch professional player. I am aiming to become Gryffindor's seeker, so I will be trying out next year! I do hope you'll come to cheer me on!"

"Oh yes! I definitely will! I'd love to see you be knocked of your broom!" Severus hummed.

James shook his head but he was still smiling, "My parents want me to take over the company, but I don't know. Potions aren't my sort of thing. I'm good at it, obviously, but it's not my style."

"Of course, potions are too delicate for somebody like you," Severus snorted.

"I'll have you know I was brewing potions since I was young. My mother and father were teaching me how to brew before I could even walk," James pouted.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes. I know, you have told me many times before."

James hummed. He basically skipped next to him; however, the Potter heir was drawn away by a few other Gryffindors. They stopped to greet the popular boy, and ask James many questions that Severus couldn't be bothered to stand around listening to. Severus began to move ahead, towards the courtyard and outside. It was a nice day, so he would like to study outside.

It started as a trickle from the back of his mind, moving through the walls, and slowly becoming louder and louder. Severus didn't notice at first, and only did when his ears suddenly popped. The boy came to a stop, and blinked. Automatically he turned around, scanning the hallway. He could see James at the bottom of the corridor, near the moving staircases, still talking to the Gryffindors. The boy laughed in amusement. That was not what had gained Severus attention; instead, it was a sound; a hissing like whisper, running around him and making his skin prickle. His insides turned upside down, making his head feel heavy and almost like he was about to throw up.

"Snape?" James called out, jogging after him, "Decided to wait for me? Eh? Can't blame you? I am amazing."

Severus slowly walked towards the closest wall. He leant his head close to the stone, trying to hear the sound again.

"Er, Snape?" the Potter heir repeated. His eyebrows rose as he took in Severus strange behaviour.

The dark haired boy frowned deeply. He was almost pressing his head firmly against the wall, "You don't hear that?"

"Hear what?" James asked. The boy approached Severus, stepping close to the wall. He tried to hear what Severus was hearing, "I don't hear anything. Are you hearing things? Snape? You know that's a sign of craziness."

Automatically Severus face scrunched up. He glared sharply at James, and used his shoulder to shove past him. He began to storm towards the courtyard, this time not stopping when James called after his name.

"I didn't mean it!" James gasped, "I was only joking!"

Severus snorted loudly, "Of course not! You never do!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading! I hope you will give me a comment! I love reading comments, and seeing what people think! Like I said at the top, depending on if I get any comments, I will either update in a few days or I just won't. Haha.
> 
> I know people want baby harry, but don't worry! he'll be coming soon! 
> 
> I wanted to ignore some things about Lily but I found myself unable to. I personally found the whole 'unfairly kind' not true about Lily. There's a few things about Lily that really hit me, and made me upset. So it will be addressed in my story. The difference is that Severus feels like he deserved what Lily did to him, unlike with the Marauders. I'm curious, what is other people's opinion on that scene of Severus, James and Lily? 
> 
> I'm sorry about Hufflepuff Severus! I know lots of people wanted that! He had to be in Ravenclaw for a reason! But maybe I'll do a Hufflepuff thing later!
> 
> HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! I'll be updating again soon!


	7. Broom Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is forced to work with James, Sirius and Remus during their flying lesson. However, after an accident, James Potter was all over the grand castle of Hogwarts. Secrets on faces. Hissing in the walls. And a bathroom. Merlin, please help Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! sorry about the wait! here is the brand new chapter! i do hope you like it!
> 
> a massive thank you to my beta: restlessscribblr! thank you for editing this and correcting any mistake i have!  
> i'm so blown away with how many people are reading this and enjoying it! thank you so much everyone!

Eyes

Severus Snape stood in silence, his blood boiling. His eyes narrowed as he stared at nothing in particular, and wondered to Merlin why he had to stand outside under the hot summer sun. Sweat was trickling down his neck, and his hands were becoming clammy at his sides. It was such a hot day, strange since it was autumn. Severus could be doing so many better things with his time then to stand outside with his classmates. Everyone stood in uniform lines as Madam Rolanda Hooch walked between the students, her baby blue robes glowing from the sun. She was young, having just finished her training to become a professor.

Severus despised Flying class.

"Relax Max," Eren sighed next to him.

Severus glanced over to the quiet Ravenclaw. Max was shaking a little and looking at the broomstick like it would bite him. Max was basically the Neville Longbottom of the past; he would always get into trouble when it came broomsticks. He hadn't broken a bone like Neville did, but he did fall of his broomstick many times.

The dark and greasy haired boy sighed deeply to himself once again. He awkwardly pushed the stiff hair out of his face with his lips twisted crookedly. Severus grumbled; the heat wasn't helping his hair either. He didn't have any time to wash it this morning, as he hardly was able to sleep, and struggled to fight back a yawn. Besides, he wasn't looking forward to climbing onboard his broomstick; with his damn luck, he would slide straight off the end of it.

"Now then! Put yourselves into groups of four and practice the apprehend technique!" Madam Hooch said firmly, "It's your second year! Headmaster Dumbledore decided that since the first years produced such good results, we will stay with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw being teamed together. Therefore, I'm trusting you to put yourself into even numbered groups with both houses!"

That mean two Ravenclaws and two Gryffindors. Severus frowned deeply; his first thought was Lily. He had worked with his best friend maybe once last year. Severus really wanted to work with her today. Eyes scanning around the open courtyard, searching for the flaming haired girl.

"You're with me!" a voice grumbled, and a hand grabbed the back of his blue hood.

Severus yelped loudly, flaring his arms out in shock. His body was yanked backward, his body beginning to lose balance. Clenching his teeth tightly, Severus spun around and slapped the hand holding his hood with a loud 'smack'.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sirius pouted, waving his stinging hand, "Merlin! You didn't have to be so rude, Snivellus!"

Glaring with pure hatred, Severus sneered, "Bugger off Black! I'm not even going to entertain the thought of working with somebody like you!"

"Somebody like me? What do you mean by that?" Sirius growled, "If anybody should feel sick about this, it should be me! I'm offering to work with somebody like you, Snivellus!"

Twisting his hands tightly around his second-hand broomstick, Severus spun it and smacked the Gryffindor across the head with the bushy straw part of the stick. The action took Sirius by surprise, and he stumbled backward, landing on his backside.

"At least I don't call you a rude and degrading name!" Severus hissed.

Sirius leaped his feet, looking like he was about to punch the smaller boy or even whip out his wand. However, when Sirius took a step forward, another boy moved between him and Severus. Remus sent Sirius a withering look that made the Gryffindor step back.

"Enough!" Remus snapped.

Sirius growled, "He hit me with his broom, the slimy git! He started it!"

"And you wonder why?!" Severus huffed in return.

Remus shook his head. He let out a soft whistle of disappointment, "Sirius! This is not what you were supposed to say."

The taller Gryffindor clenched his hands around his broom. He made a deep sound from the back of his throat, "I'm not saying it now! That slimy, greasy little git doesn't deserve it! Snivellus doesn't deserve anything from me?!"

"Will you quit that," Remus said, "Stop calling him that. You wouldn't like it if we start calling you Shiverous?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. Shiverous? He hadn't heard that name before, but judging from Sirius face, it was something Sirius hated. Severus couldn't see how Shiverous was worse than Snivellus. Snivellus was worse, then times worse.

"Whatever," Sirius grumbled.

Shaking his head in disgust, Severus took a step back, "Bugger this. I'm going to go team up with Lily."

"It looks like she's already in a group, so too bad for you," a smug voice chimed from behind him.

James flipping Potter stood behind him. He balanced his broomstick with his left hand, while he had a ball in his right hand. He was effortlessly throwing the strange looking ball and then catching it again, a carefree smile on his lips.

"I tried there," the boy added with a shrug on the shoulders.

Severus's eyes twitched. He immediately swung his head towards Lily and felt a great swell of bitterness grow within his body. Lily had, in fact, grouped herself with three other students. The Gryffindor consisted of herself and Alice Folsom, the future wife to Frank Longbottom. The Ravenclaws of her group were Max and Eren, so Severus shouldn't be too upset but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be in Lily's group. Severus grumbled, twisting his lips into a deep and firm frown.

"T-Then I'll just join another group!" Severus gasped.

James clocked his head with an innocent look on his face, "But all groups are full. I doubt Madam Hooch will allow you to join another group when you could clearly be in our group."

Severus shuddered. His hands jerked with anger; because James was right. He hated it when James was right.

"It'll be alright, Snape," Remus said softly, placing a hand onto Severus's shoulder.

The smaller boy breathed in sharply. His eyes flickered, and after a few minutes of thinking, Severus finally nodded his head. It would be better to just get this over with, instead of drawing this out. One way or another, Severus was going to end up having to work with them.

"Fine! But I swear to Merlin, if he calls me Snivellius I'll knock him straight off his damn broom!" he hissed.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "That's funny, you can't even stay on your own broom properly. How in the world would somebody so weak like you, knock somebody like me, off my broom?" he snickered.

"Okay!" Remus quickly said before Severus could say a word, "Sirius, shut up."

"You're only making this worse than it needs to be!" James added, using the tip of his broom to smack Sirius across the head, "We're supposed to work together, how would we do that with you insulting Snape the whole time."

Gapping like a fish out of water, Sirius growled, "I don't get what you see in that slim-er, boy."

"Sirius, just shut up," Remus sighed.

The eldest Black pouted. He pulled his broom closer to himself and sent a withering glare at Severus. It did little to deter Severus, who for the first time in a long time, did not back down, and returned the glare with one of his own.

James simply grinned widely, "Okay!" he began, before Sirius could say another word, "Since I'm the best flyer here, I'll take the lead!"

"Oh? Are you now?" Remus snickered.

"You flew into Hogwarts' wall last week…" Severus said.

Sirius pouted, "I'm way better than you. The slim-er, Snape, is right; you went straight into the wall of Hogwarts, not once, but twice. "

"Really guys?! I'm really loving the boost of confidence," James pouted. He twirled his broom around in his hand with ease, his eyes becoming half-lidded with a far-off look. Even when his mind was elsewhere, he was able to effortlessly able to catch the ball with a graceful twist of his hand.

The boy really was born to play quidditch. Severus still felt the pang of awe, and yet confusion. James had said he didn't want to become Captain of the Gryffindor team. In the previous timeline, James had been the Captain. Sirius had been a beater, and nothing else. James was the star of the Gryffindor team, the seeker with eyes of hawk. The star that was always able to catch the snitch. And yet…James said he wished to be just the seeker not the Captain. That Sirius was gunning for the Captain position.

It was strange because James had always become the Captain.

"Alright, whatever," James finally grunted, shaking his head and fully turning his attention onto them, "Alright, let's get this on with this. I'm actually really excited for this lesson, I used to practice these techniques all the time with my Dad!"

Sirius snorted, but smiled sheepishly, "To be honest, yeah…me too. It looks like it would be a lot of fun."

"Apprehend techniques? What is it…er, exactly?" Severus finally asked quietly. He wasn't that interested in anything to do with flying, so some terms went straight over his head. Severus had dropped flying in favour of Defence Against the Dark Arts in his previous life.

Defence Against the Dark Arts…Severus had been considering dropping it completely. As much as he loved, and adored the subject, it had led him down a painful path. One that ended with despair and suffering. That, and the fact Severus remembered everything he had already learnt. Looking back, Severus could certainly see that he was - maybe - obsessive towards the dark arts.

He wondered if he should drop the subject and turn his passion onto something new, and if so, to what. He was planning on pursing potions further this time, as it was another strong passion of his, but he wasn't sure which other subject he wanted to further his knowledge in. In the past, Severus had placed DADA as his preferred subject, followed by potions. Severus wasn't sure what else interested him.

"Are you serious?" Sirius sneered, raising an eyebrow at him, "Ah, of course you are! Look at you, you're like a string bean, no wonder you suck so much at flying!"

Face heating up, Severus glared at the Gryffindor. He shuffled his feet and clenched his hands. He had never felt embarrassed about not being good or interested in flying before. Still, he didn't understand why it mattered so much. He knew Quidditch was the heart of Hogwarts, it's what made the new wizards and witches of Hogwarts become more comfortable at the school, and what made Hogwarts home to them. Severus just wasn't one of those wizards.

"Well, I, er…" Severus winced, becoming tongue tied.

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave the smaller boy a look that clearly said Severus was nothing more than disgusting scum on his shoes, "I don't know what I was thinking?! You slimy git, you're completely crap at flying. Why to Merlin did I grab you? You would probably fall straight off your damn broom; it isn't even laughable!"

The bitterness of Severus body shook. His eyes became hot, and itchy, his vision blurring. Why…Why was he letting Sirius Black of all people get under his skin? The words he was saying were nothing new. Sirius had made the same remarks countless times before. Severus didn't understand why he suddenly felt like he was shattering to pieces. Prickles of heat grow across his face, making it incredibly difficult to breath.

"Shut up Sirius," Remus groaned, swinging his broom. The end of said broom smacking Sirius across the face, and catching the Gryffindor by surprise, "If I recall, it was only until recently you were able to figure out how to keep your balance perfectly on your broomstick."

Sirius rubbed his face with a single hand, "Remus, you!" however, he didn't have time to finish his words as a ball was flung at him. As soon as Sirius dropped his hand, the ball slammed into his face.

"You know what Sirius, if you're so good, then you can start us off!" James grunted, with a shake of the head.

Severus blinked slowly and peeked between the two with a blank fascination. It was the first time he had seen James and Sirius have tension between them. They were the best of friends, always stuck together at the hip. Sirius would follow James into fire without a second thought. It was strange to see the sparks of an early fight flickering between the two friends.

"I mean, it can't be too hard for you, right?" James added with an innocent clock of the head.

Swallowing thickly, Severus shuddered. He turned his attention away from the two Gryffindors and then back to his broomstick in hand.

"It'll be alright," Remus suddenly said softly at his side, "If you hold the tip of the broom with both hands and arch your knees inward, you should keep a good balance."

Blinking, the second year ravenclaw looked at Remus with an awkward and twitchy smile. Sure, because it was that easy! Severus sucked at flying on a broom. Even when he became an adult, he struggled. It wasn't glaringly obvious that Severus's flying skill was nearly none existent, he was able fly somewhat, but it took a lot of focus and concentration. It was only when Severus found himself back in his first flying lesson last year that everything he had taught himself had melted away, somehow. Unlike his potion skills, and the dark arts, his skills at flying had completely vanished!

Was it him? Was he just that terrible at being a wizard? He had tried developing his skills like he had before, but it was like there was something blocking him from taking on his old mindset of flying. It was like he had to start at square one again, without using the means he had before.

Severus had to try and go at it from a new direction and that was terrifying. He could hardly fly a foot from the ground without somehow messing up!

"I…I'm really bad at flying…Lupin," Severus finally muttered quietly, "I'm going to fall…"

Remus pats him on the shoulder, "I know, I mean, I kind of noticed last year," he sheepishly chuckled. It only made Severus feel worse, "But hey, it'll be alright. If anything happens, I'll help you. If you fall, I'll catch you."

Severus groaned, "I can't wait until I can drop this stupid class."

"You're not that bad," Remus chuckled.

Severus sent him a dry look because he knew Remus was just trying to make him feel better. Severus was probably the worst flyer at Hogwarts and fought against the pathetic urge to cry at how ridiculous he was. How could he have let this happen? He should have been able to be at least a little good at flying. Not…not at ground zero!

Pushing the broomstick between his legs, Severus awkwardly arched his body backward, straightened his arms out, and tried to stop them from shaking. With a small push of his feet, he found himself slowly raising up along with the other three boys. However, unlike them, Severus a little below them.

"Mister Snape!" Madam Hooch called out with her voice shrill, "You need to level yourself with your group members!"

Face heating up, Severus gulped, "Y-Yes Madam Hooch."

"Tug upward with your hands, gently. Hardly any movement," James swiftly called out. His face was a bit blank of emotion, but the way he eyed Severus made him feel confused. Before, James wouldn't have tried to help him. No, instead he would have made it worse and by making a joke out of it.

Awkwardly, Severus inhaled sharply. He bit down on his bottom lip; he didn't really want to do what James said. He couldn't help but listen to the familiar clock ticking inside his brain, telling him not to trust James. That James was always looking for a brand-new way to make fun of him. To make Severus the victim of his pranks. It might be a new timeline, but Severus still couldn't trust Potter. The gryffindor had been somewhat nicer to him, but he still had a cruel strike. Whenever Severus brought up his feelings about Slytherin, fuelled by his longing and fondness for his old house, James would change like a switch of light.

Severus just couldn't get a read of him anymore. It was like Severus was trying to look into a flickering lamp.

The greasy haired boy breathed in sharply. His hands suddenly jerked, maybe a bit too harshly as he raised above the three of them quickly. Severus head jerked to the side, his eyes widening and jaw locking. He wanted to seriously just throw himself off the broom in horror. He wasn't even intending to move. Severus whimpered, and bowed his head in shame.

"It's okay, um, we'll just move up to join you," Remus smiled.

Severus sniffed and nodded his head mutely, the wind pulling at his robes as the other four raised to join him. His ears picked up Madam Hooch's whistle blowing, signalling for them to begin practicing the apprehend techniques. Severus was dreading it.

"Okay!" James let out, his voice dancing between them, "Sirius, you have the bludget-ball. You go first!"

Sirius grumbled. He twists his hand around his broom, his nose flaring with bitterness. He swung his arm so fast that Severus hardly saw the arm. Sirius threw the budget-ball into the air and then yanked on his broom. The Gryffindor twirled upside down and bat the bludget-ball with the back of his broom. The ball immediately flung in a straight line towards the smallest boy in the group.

Body freezing, Severus's eyes widened upon seeing the fidgeting ball come running towards him. The bludget-ball was much like a smaller and calmer version of the bludger. Severus had been hit thousands of times by the ball, more than half of the times because of the Gryffindors in front of him. However, for a split second, Severus felt the ghost of fear he thought to have lost from being hit by a bludget-ball. Before he could even blink, his body unwillingly jerked backward and found himself suddenly turning upside down. The end of the broom smacking against the wheezing ball.

Severus blinked in shock, his hair dangling around his head and his fingers trembled around the wood of his second-hand broom. Severus inhaled sharply, and then forced his body to turn the broom the right way up again. He felt a familiar tingling of sickness at the back of his throat, but Severus forced it down. He had, after all, hit the bludget-ball.

A small grunt came to his side, and when Severus turned his head, his lips twitched into something between a smile and a frown. Remus pulled on his broom and spun a bit wobbly around to hit the bludget-ball. Remus then floated back into a good balance position. Severus tried not to let the envy show.

"Alright!" Remus cheered shakily, "Snape, we got a point!"

Severus blinked slowly, "Er, we do?"

"I missed Remus's attack," James said with a small laugh, pulling at his broom to chase after the ball below them. He twirled his broom, and gracefully grabbed it from the ground, "The whole point of apprehend technique, is that it's basically a mini version of quidditch."

The Quidditch star to be effortlessly twirled himself back up them with a twinkling glint within his golden eyes, "Giving each other points just makes it more fun."

"…So…Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor?" Severus mumbled quietly, "Doesn't that sound a bit…unfair?"

"Unfair?" James repeated thoughtfully, putting a hand to his chin in thought. It barely took it a full minute before his eyes sparked like lightening, "Ah! Yes! Both Remus and Snape aren't that great at flying with a broom, no offense, let's change teams!"

Sirius groaned deeply, "Change teams? I don't want to team up with a traitor or a slimy git!"

"Traitor? Really?" Remus sighed deeply, face twitching. Suddenly, he sent a withering glare to Sirius. A glare that was hardly ever on such a relaxed and mellowed out boy, though one should hope they're not on the receiving end of it when it did. Sirius tried to conceal his uneasiness from the wheat haired boy, but failed.

Remus pressed his mouth into a firm line and gave Sirius a look that a mother would to their misbehaving child, "Sirius. You're my best friend, and I hate that I had to go through my first year without you. But please, don't you think it's time to let it go? Calling me a traitor? For what, being sorted into Ravenclaw? I'm sorry that the Hat thought I would be better in Ravenclaw than in Gryffindor."

"We promised to be always together, and you broke that," Sirius grunted in return, "Don't tell me I am overreacting."

Severus stared. He slowly tilted his head, his hand slack around the broomstick. It was strange, how Sirius and Remus were talking; how Sirius was taking Remus' sorting into Ravenclaw as a massive betrayal. Severus didn't realize that Sirius and Remus hadn't spent any time together at all last year.

"Oi! Enough!"

Wind picked up around Severus and suddenly he felt a warm, long arm around his shoulders. He almost fell straight off his broom in horror and shock. Severus's arms wavered, and he would have seriously slid straight off, if not for the arm around his shoulder.

James Potter looked exasperated, his eyes were dark and shadowed.

"Stop fighting will you! You guys are friends, start acting like it!" James let out gruffly, "Sirius, does it really matter in Remus is in ravenclaw? For Merlin sake! It's a good thing! Remus is brilliant, way more intelligent than either you or me! This is perfect for him, and if you really cared about him, then you should be happy and supportive! Because for Merlin sake, we have each other, but Remus doesn't have anyone!"

Sirius stared at James, mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

"Oh…I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me…" Remus smiled sweetly, slowly bowing his head from embarrassment.

Severus sheepishly peeked around the three of them. He felt unwelcome, like he was intruding onto something that he shouldn't. This had nothing to do with him, so why should he be there? He would have very happily left them to have their touching conversation, but not only was he trapped against the leader of the group by a single arm, he was also four feet off the ground. Severus puffed out his cheeks, and struggled to keep his mouth shut, the bitterness beginning to bubble up again.

"I guess…we could put it aside for now…" Sirius finally said softly, peeking over at Remus thoughtfully. His face flushed a little but that was it, "Remus! Let's cream James for being an arse!"

James yelped, he straightened himself on his broom, "What! How am I the arse!"

"You're always the arse, Jamie," Remus chuckled.

The Gryffindor's face turned the same shade of his robes, "You know I hate that," he whined.

Severus rolled his eyes. He decided he had enough, and elbowed James, forcing the taller boy away from him. The action made James to yelp in surprise, and almost slipped off his broomstick from the action. Of course, Severus himself wobbled but considering he froze immediately after, he didn't drop like a sack of potatoes.

"C-Can we just get on with it?" he snapped, puffing his cheeks out once again.

Rubbing his side, James returned to the same level, "Right. Right. You didn't have to elbow me so hard!" he whined.

"You'll live," Severus snorted.

Without another word, the game begun. It was a bit difficult on Severus' part, trying to keep up with James and trying to defend at the same time. He was barely able to hit the ball back with his broom as he kept losing his balance and nearly fall. Thankfully was always able to catch himself, but it was clear his skills weren't even close to being on par with the others.

"Merlin!" Severus let out when he almost was thrown off his broom. The side of his head throbbed after being hit quite painfully by the bludget-ball. His body was shaking, and he could feel himself begin to dip backward. Pressure of a foot pressed down on the back of his feet, and then a hand was also on his back. Severus suddenly found himself balanced perfectly in the air.

"Snape, put weight into your shoulders," James quickly said, "You good?"

Severus swallowed. He glanced at the Gryffindor from the corner of his eyes, and then did what he said. He mutely nodded, and James carefully released him. As soon as James began to glide a bit away from him, the bludget-ball came shooting at him again. This time, James shot forward with a perfect and strong spin, slamming the ball with his broom. It shot straight back at the other Lion.

"You did that on purpose!" James snapped.

Sirius snorted, ducking his head and avoiding being hit by the ball, "That's the point of the game, isn't it? Remus and I are in the lead, don't get huffy just because you have the worst player on your team! You picked him!"

"That's not why I'm angry, Sirius! And you know it!" James said.

"It's fine," Severus sighed. It was true, Sirius had been aiming at him but that was understandable. Severus was the weakest one here and the worst flyer, "It makes sense. The best strategy is to go for the weakest link, which would be me."

James frowned. There was something about his expression that Severus didn't quite recognize, but decided not to press.

"Sirius," Remus said in a tone that made the other boy groan.

Severus could only stare, not quite understanding what was going on. Did James and Remus realize something he didn't? No, that couldn't be right, because Severus was always able to figure out what they were up too. Just by their expressions alone, Severus knew they were up to something, but he couldn't get a reading on them. Both James and Remus expressions were new and Sirius, well…he always looked angry this time around.

He didn't put much thought into it and found himself focusing on the game. The bludget-ball went back and forth between the four of them. Sirius and Remus were in the lead by three more points, which was probably due to how poor Severus was at flying. James did most of the work, and Severus willed himself not to feel guilty about it.

The bludget-ball whooshed past his face, grazing against his cheek and went racing towards the ground like a beast. James immediately went after it. Severus slowly turned his head to stare after James and the ball.

It was like everything slowed down. He felt a heavy but powerful force against his side, taking him by surprise. Severus's hand became slack from the sudden force, and his body slid straight off the broom. Wind picked up around his body and many small claws began to rip at his face and hair. Everything was spinning around him, flipping him every which way. The ground was quickly closing in, and in that single moment, Severus realized he was higher than he originally thought.

It happened so fast! He was so sure he would crumble into the ground, probably have a broken bone or two. His bones were fragile to the point that he could easily snap a bone by accident. Severus was sure this would put him into the hospital wing.

Arms shot out, and another body collided into his. It still hurt, even when he was protected from truly breaking his bones. The two of them slumped to the ground with a painful thud.

"James!" a voice from above cried out. Other murmurs and gasps began to flitter around.

Severus winced; his arms ached but he was able to move them. Carefully, he lifted his head to glance around him. Many Ravenclaws and Gryffindors glided towards them, floating above him and all speaking so fast that it made his ears buzz. What was even weirder, his heart was beating incredibly fast from the powerful trickle of fear. He lifted his eyes to gaze at his apparent saviour.

James Potter. Of course it was James. The boy must have been itching to become the star, and Severus losing grip of his broom, plummeting through the air, became James' opportunity. In the previous timeline James popularity hadn't really hit the roof until his fourth year. It seemed his popularity would really take of earlier than expected.

"Did you see that?"

"James Potter jumped to save that Ravenclaw."

"It was so cool! James stood up on his broom, and everything!"

Severus swallowed thickly. He pushed himself away from James and forced himself to stand onto his feet. Twisting his hands together awkwardly, hunched his shoulders and ducked his head, heat licking at the tip of his ears.

"Are you alright, Snape?" James asked, climbing to his feet as well. His robes were a mess, but he didn't seem worried about that. His eyes were staring at Severus in way that made him feel even more embarrassed.

Once again, Severus awkwardly peeked around himself in confusion. He was unsure of what had happened, and honestly, his head felt heavy. Dizzy. But he nodded, not trusting his voice as he became the centre of attention.

"Snape, S-Severus!" Remus called worriedly. He flew towards the ground and stumbled as he landed. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Even Lily came quickly flying towards them. She was a much better flyer than Severus and flew elegantly on the broom.

"What happened!" she cried out, tripping over her feet to get to him.

Severus blinked once then twice. Twisting his lips together, he sheepishly smiled at her, "Oh, um…I fell? I must have, um, lost my grip? Or something?"

The beautiful young Gryffindor blinked her large emerald eyes and pouted. She seemed to believe his words, because even Lily knew Severus was terrible at flying, but there was a glint of disbelief on her face. She narrowed her eyes in thought, and clearly wondered if it had really been an accident. "Mister Potter! Mister Snape!" Madam Hooch's voice finally erupted. She made her way through the cluster of blue and red, "Do you have any idea how reckless and completely dangerous that was! What was you playing at?!"

Severus straightened himself, "I-I'm sorry Madam Hooch! I lost my grip on my broom and I, um, I must have fell from my broomstick…Potter, he tried to help me."

"Is that true, Mister Potter?" Madam Hooch demanded.

The heir of Potter slowly nodded his head, "Yes. I saw Snape falling and tried to catch him. Falling from that height, he would have been hurt. I know it wasn't the smartest move, but I just reacted."

"How very heroic of you, Mister Potter," Madam Hooch said with a deep frown on her lips. She put her hands onto her hips, straightening herself to her proper height, "It is very important to follow my guidelines in this class. A toe out of line could result in serious injury! Those guidelines are there for your safety. Mister Snape, if you did not have a good balance on your broom, then you should have followed the guidelines and stay close to the ground!"

Biting his bottom lip, Severus sniffed, "Yes Madam Hooch. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I sure hope not!" Madam Hooch snapped. She then paused, placing her finger the bridge of her nose and breathed in deeply, "10 points taken from Ravenclaw for the disregard of broomstick flying guidelines. Mister Potter, 10 points taken from Gryffindor for also disregarding the guidelines."

"However, 5 points to Gryffindor for trying to help a friend."

That was it. Everything else was a bit of a blur, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and dismissed the class. The students gossiped amongst themselves on the walk back up to the castle, eagerly talking about how heroic James was and recounting the deft manoeuvre he had used to catch Snape. Severus could see James climbing to his feet on his broom, like he was surfing the broom; the boy had done it in the past to catch the snitch. What Severus couldn't get around his head was that James had leaped forward to catch him.

Why would James try to catch Severus?

"My arms still hurt…" Severus thought with a small frown, rubbing his arms gently.

James had in fact saved him from breaking his bones, but not from how his arms were twisted. The Gryffindor had caught him quickly, wrapping his arms around Severus and tried to cushion the fall with his own body. Severus shook his head, wonder why James would be so stupid.

"It makes me so mad!" he finally growled, "I don't understand him!"

As soon as Madam Hooch had dismissed them, James had run off. In the previous timeline, James had been all too happy to stand back and let the other students excitedly ask him all sorts of questions, to bask in the afterglow of praise. Instead, James had rushed in the direction of the gryffindor common room. Sirius awkwardly followed him without another word, Sirius didn't even glare at him or even try to talk to Remus.

Lily grabbed Severus before he could make his escape, asking him a range of different questions that only made Severus' head spin. He couldn't answer any of them, and just kept saying he slipped. Lily had to leave for another class, but she promised that this wasn't over. Severus could only watch her rush off with a heavy heart.

"I hate him, I hate him so much!" Severus hissed through clenched teeth, kicking at nothing in particular, "Why would he do that for? I would have broken an arm, nothing more! I would be fine! Why would stupid Potter do that for?"

"…I just don't understand…we're not friends…"

As Severus stormed into Hogwarts' Library with the intention of studying, he kept his head down. Even now, as he stomped his feet and grumbled about that damn Gryffindor, he could hear the other students discussing James Potter's heroic action during flight class. Nobody was talking about him; he was just the nobody who couldn't fly. It was all about James. James. James. James! He was getting sick of hearing about James Potter! Everywhere he went, James essence trailed after him. Why was everyone so interested in bloody Potter!?

Just as Severus rounded the corner of shelves filled with books, he came to a stop. He usually went straight to the far back, away from all the other students and so far out of reach, that others would give up trying to find him. His insides jumbled up, and his eyebrows creased.

"Hey, hey," a feminine voice swirled out in a sugary sweet but cold edged toned, "You know we're not that mad. Don't worry sweetheart."

He should walk away. He should turn his back, and make his way to his table, stopping on the way to grab the familiar heavy books. Severus knew what he should do, but he found himself unable to move. Instead, he leant closer to the shelves of books and peeked between two books.

It looked like a gathering of a family. On first sight, one would think nothing of it. All the people gathering together were blood related or friends of the family. Just seeing them together, one would not think anything sinister was developing. The only thing that would cause someone to pause would be the sight of a ravenclaw amidst all those slytherins, but upon recognition of the family, it would appear as the older students just comforting their younger family member who clearly had not been sorted into the same house.

Somebody, who had no idea of the future held, would look at this scene and immediately believe Regulus' family was comforting him. Regulus hadn't been sorted into Slytherin like his family, but he wanted to be in Slytherin unlike his older brother. But Severus was not like anybody else.

"Mother's really angry at me…" Regulus quiet voice mumbled, "…She won't talk to me…I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Bellatrix sighed deeply. She slowly flickered her long white bony arms around the boy, "There-there. Hush now. She'll come around, soon. We're all disappointed," she purred out. Her arms twitched, and her long fingers pressed into Regulus's sensitive skin, making said boy wince.

Seeing Bellatrix like this was a bit unnerving. Her massive black curls always made her stand out in Slytherin, not to mention her manic laughter and Cheshire smile. Bellatrix would later become one of the world's most famous Death Eater, one of the most feared and loyal.

Bellatrix was dangerous.

Truthfully, Severus was thankful he didn't have to put with her. He always felt like he had to walk on eggshells around her. He used to think she was an amazing Slytherin when he first met her, until she revealed her real colours. Severus shivered at the thought; he could still feel her favourite dagger against his throat. They hadn't tried to recruit him until his fourth or fifth year, but Bellatrix had made him aware of how deadly some wizards and witches could be.

Seeing her made his legs shake. She had made him aware of how easy it would be for her to take his life.

"But this is a good thing!" Bellatrix chimed. Her fingers jerked, and began to tap along Regulus' skin, "Perhaps we could use this? Ravenclaws are known to have – what was it? Ah yes, brilliant minds!"

Regulus flinched and tried to jerk his head away from her hand.

"Bellatrix," Narcissa said quickly. It was hard to believe she was from the Black family. The only fair-haired of the family, Narcissa moved forward and without fear, pried Bellatrix's fingers off Regulus's neck, "Bella. Enough."

The dark-haired beauty grinned widely. Bellatrix sprung backward with her arms up, fingers slowly opening and shutting, "I didn't mean to scare our we-lamb!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Regulus, don't worry about your house. We know that you can't help it, sometimes the sorting hat ignores what you want."

"Sometimes~" Bellatrix sang, beginning to pick at her black nails.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about," Lucius Malfoy suddenly spoke uninterested. His eyes half-lidded and looking off to the side, "He's in Ravenclaw, there's nothing we can do about it. We all know our Lord doesn't care about that, he would still take Regulus in as long as he vows loyalty and takes the mark."

"It's not just that," Bellatrix sneered, "Our family has always been in Slytherin! Our lord was in Slytherin, and as his biggest supporters, we should all be in his house! How would he take us seriously if we're not?!"

Regulus shook. He pressed his hands together, "I'm sorry. I-I asked to be in Slytherin! I did!"

"We know you did," Narcissa said before her elder sister could speak, "Bella, you said it yourself. Ravenclaws have brilliant minds, our lord could use them. Regulus is in Ravenclaw, that tells us his mind is more than we thought."

Bellatrix let out one of her shrilly laughs, "Of course. Regulus will show our lord how skilful and desirable his mind is. Ravenclaws are investors. Hmmm. Create a spell. A powerful spell that will destroy the pathetic muggle minds!" she spoke, sneering as she came to the end, "You have time. Much time until our lord will call for you."

Regulus swallowed thickly. He bowed his head, "Y-Yes, I will."

"Good boy!" Bellatrix purred, lightly smacking Regulus on the cheek, "That a boy. Good boy."

Severus felt a chill run up his spine, and quickly stumbled backward. He turned to the side, making it look like he was taking books from the shelves. Heat ran across the back of his neck as he felt eyes on him.

"Be a good boy now Regulus," Bellatrix called over her shoulder.

Tilting his head, Severus watched the group finally strolled away. Giving them another dark look and roughly grab a book at random, he stared after them until his eyes became dry. He had never thought he would feel so afraid upon seeing a young Bellatrix, and the rest of her family.

"Severus?" Regulus said in surprise, "I-I didn't see you there, um…"

"I just got here!" Severus gasped.

Regulus blinked, "Oh? That's good, I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, of course! The library is a free for anybody to come in, I mean, I'm not saying you can't! I'm just surprised to see you, ah, not surprised to see you here! Er…I'm just…" he frowned and sighed deeply.

"Calm down Regulus," Severus said blankly. He's doesn't recall Regulus ever being this nervous. In fact, he remembered Regulus being calm and a bit playful. Regulus was not this nervous, or anxious.

"Right…I'm calm…" Regulus said.

Severus nodded slowly in return, "Are you alright? You look…pale."

"I'm fine!" Regulus quickly snapped, "I'm completely fine! W-Why-why wouldn't I be?"

Awkwardly Severus shifted. He moved a bit back from Regulus, "Okay, that's good. You're settling into Ravenclaw well, right? You, um, like your dormmates?"

"They're alright…" Regulus says softly, "Turpin, Glossop and Belby, a-are nice enough…I guess. They don't treat me any less for being from a family that…"

"Discriminates against magicless families?" Severus suggested. His eyes narrowed in thought. Slytherins really were against anybody who weren't purebloods, "Being in Ravenclaw isn't too bad."

Regulus held his head down, "I…I don't know. It's been a week, and I still feel out of place. Like…I'm not supposed to be here. I think the sorting hat made a mistake by housing me in Ravenclaw…"

"I felt like that too," Severus says quietly, "After I was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. It was all wrong. Every morning I would wake up and wonder if it was a dream. I felt as if being a Ravenclaw was betraying my mother."

The younger boy nervously lifted his face and directed his glassy eyes up at Severus, glinting with hope, "You did? How did you get over it?"

"I haven't," Severus admitted sheepishly, "But it's easier now. Slytherin was everything I thought I wanted and needed, and I'll always feel the sting of regret from not being in that house. But that's alright, it's okay to feel that way."

"It is?" Regulus whispered quietly.

He slowly tapped his fingers together, hunching his shoulders as if to make himself smaller then what he was. It was so unlike the Regulus he remembered. Had Regulus always been like this, before the Dark lord got his claws into him?

"It is," Severus nodded sternly, "We're Ravenclaws now, and there's nothing we can about that, but to embrace it. We can look towards our future and make something really worthwhile."

Regulus's eyes widened, "Worthwhile?" he repeated astonished, "Like what?"

"Ravenclaws are known for being the inventors of the magical world. I guess it would be expected of us to make something to further the world," Severus says, hand on his chin in thought.

There was a lot of things they could do to help the magical world in the future. Hell, Severus could probably figure something out to save all the lives the Dark lord would take, or to keep the Dark lord out of the ministry. There was a lot he could try to change.

"Anything I suppose. Spells and potions. Charms to improve security, or potions to help the medical world. There's a lot we could learn to do, and the house of Ravenclaw can help us do that," Severus hummed with a click of the tongue.

However, listening to his own words, he knew the Dark lord would try recruit and leverage ravenclaws in his forces as well. Severus shivered at the thought.

"To help people!" Severus quickly added.

Regulus was silent. It seemed he was taking in the other boy's words, "I…to help people?" his voice quivered a bit as spoke.

"It's true. We could! Oh, but um, don't worry about it for now…I mean you're just a first year after all, so you have plenty of time to figure out what you'd like to do," Severus added with a bright but uncomfortable smile. He was hoping Regulus would understand the sentences between his words.

The other boy didn't reply for a time. Regulus was quiet, but he didn't walk away like Severus expected. The older boy figured he would use Regulus then, since he was in the library after all. Severus began to stack the books he wanted to take back to the Ravenclaw common room into Regulus's arms. If Severus knew anything, he knew when to use something to his advantage. The youngest Black didn't seem to mind either, and gladly took the books.

"Oh…theses are Nastily Exhausting Wizarding test textbooks," Regulus said softly, eyes widened as he looked at them, "But you're only a second year? I thought we take the N.E.W.T in our seventh year?"

Severus snorted, "It is, but I want to be prepared. I'm aiming for top marks! I won't settle for anything less than outstanding in all of my classes!!"

"Oh? I guess it doesn't hurt to start early…" Regulus mumbled, "I've always thought about studying Herbology…but my parents never approved."

Severus narrowed his eyes in thought, "You should do what makes you happy."

Regulus is quiet again. This time his eyes become dark with a fair off glint within his eyes, his fingers tightening around the heavy books, "What makes me happy?"

"Let's head back to the ravenclaw common room," Severus hummed, "That's the last book I think I'll need. Are you alright with those?"

"Yeah," Regulus bites his bottom lip.

Severus nodded and shifted his arms around his own books. The two then began to make their way back towards the ravenclaw common room. Regulus was still for a few seconds, his head jerked suddenly and his eyes snapping up to look around Hogwarts's walls.

"Regulus?" Severus called out.

The boy shook his head furiously. Regulus made a soft whine, and quickly rushed after Severus. He lets out a gently 'sorry'.

"What's wrong?"

Regulus nervously hummed, "Nothing…I thought I heard…it doesn't matter."

Severus clocked his head with his face blanked. He glanced around the library, only seeing and hearing the other students, nothing out of the ordinary. Frowning, Severus sighed to himself and turned around to lead Regulus to their chambers. Both carrying the books, Severus noticed the way Regulus was regarding them with a thoughtful expression. He wondered if Regulus ever had the time to study what he wanted in his previous house? As they walked, they happened to pass by Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Studying already, boys?" the old man questioned with an amused but wise smile.

Face heating up, Severus kept his head down, "Y-Yes Headmaster…"

"Severus is studying for his N.E.W.T," Regulus let out like an excited child.

Dumbledore made a soft chuckle, "Is he? Mister Snape, you are a second year, yes? Ah, that is very admirable. If you don't mind me asking, what subjects have you decided to strive for?"

"Oh, um, I don't know yet…I want to get into brewing potions but I'm not sure what else…um, I'm just having a look at all the subjects before deciding which two I truly want to…um pursue," Severus weakly said. He avoids looking at the Headmaster in the face, as if Dumbledore would be able to tell he had knowledge of the future with one look, "A-Anything but the dark arts…"

"Anything but the dark arts? Hmm?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

Severus nodded his head, his hands tightening around the books. Dumbledore was an amazing man, a powerful wizard and the man that had broken Severus in ways nobody else had ever done. Just looking at the man made his stomach tighten with sickness. Dumbledore had forced Severus to kill him, had made him do things that still gave him nightmares. He couldn't look at the man without being reminded of those shadows.

"I…um, dark arts always lead to pain and suffering…so I wish to avoid it," Severus said awkwardly, fighting the urge to add 'this time' to end of it.

"Pain and suffering? Sometimes that is needed for our magic trails," Dumbledore said wisely, "But the path of enlightenment isn't for everyone. I can respect somebody with a firm mindset."

"And you, Mister Black?" the man added, turning his eyes from Severus to Regulus, "How are you settling in?"

He knew. Severus could tell. Dumbledore knew, he had to know about what Regulus is going through. That Tom Riddle, the dark lord was going to come for the poor boy in a few years. That Regulus's family was pushing him. Dumbledore had too! Why wouldn't the man do anything to stop the dark lord from entering Hogwarts and recruiting new followers. It made Severus bitter towards the man.

"Oh, um, I'm doing alright…thank you for asking Headmaster," Regulus shyly said, smiling meekly up at him, "Severus has been helping me, so it's been getting better."

"That's good, young man. I do hope you will follow in Mister Snape's footsteps. Maybe having a look at the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T will help you see your path more clearly," Dumbledore stated softly and reached out to gently them on the head.

Regulus stared up at the wizard, "My path?"

"Hmm. I suppose I should not keep you two any longer. I am sure you two are eager to start studying," Headmaster Dumbledore said with a sweet old smile. He then, without another word, walked away. Both Severus and Regulus stared after the man with matching expressions of confusion.

Severus rolled his eyes. Trust the old man to speak in riddles. He clearly knew of the dark lords aims and Severus wondered if he was alluding to him helping Regulus. As the two began to walk again, they passed not only Ravenclaws that greeted them friendly, but also Hufflepuffs. They were whispering to one another, and giggling. Severus eyed them in confusion, what could they be talking about?

Regulus stared after two giggling Hufflepuffs before he tilted his head, "Oh, um, Severus. I heard a rumour this morning about you. I was wondering if it was true?"

"Hm? What rumour could that be?" Severus asked.

"Is it true that you fell from your broom during flying class?"

Severus paused. His face heated up, and he awkwardly shovelled his feet, "Oh, that? Yeah…but don't worry. I wasn't hurt."

Regulus pressed his lips together, his eyes widened a bit, "That means James Potter saved you?"

Bitterness returned ten times over. He had honestly almost forgotten all about that! His mood had become better once he began to talk to Regulus, and James was shoved to the back of his mind. At the mention of the Gryffindor, Severus noticed the other students around them begin to giggle and whisper excitedly to one another. Everyone began to look at him expectedly.

"A-Are you alright?" Regulus gapped, jerking backward a bit.

Almost as if small puffs of steam began to sizzle from the top of his head. Severus' face heated up from the anger he felt, it was so overwhelming that tears swelled at the corner of his eyes.

The younger Ravenclaw moved next to him, "Severus? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked in concern.

"Ugh! I hate James Potter!"

After that, nothing else happened. Regulus had the look of pure shock and surprise on his face after Severus outburst. Thankfully the youngest Black was smart enough not to push it, but his expression of shock never left his face. Severus had a feeling that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. The two spent the rest of the day together in their common room, studying the stack of books from the library. Remus eventually returned from his double class of Charms, and with a face of awe, joined in.

Eren Chang was there, but they didn't notice him until he suddenly sprung up from the couch. They hadn't even realized he was sleeping there, perhaps it was due to the many blue blankets of the common room. The boy hadn't even made a single sound. Regulus looked like his heart was about to leap out of his chest and run for the hills. Eren took one look at the three ghostly faces, before dropping back onto the couch and reaching for one of the books. It was a wonder how somebody so lazy as Eren was a Ravenclaw.

Max returned to the common room with Pandora. The Ravenclaw prefect was in her final year and was giving Max advice on transfiguration. The two were easily shared their love for Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration.

Pandora stayed with the group for the rest of the evening, inevitably leading the impromptu study session. Pandora was certainly a Ravenclaw with how intelligent she was, she excitedly discussing charms and explained how she was always experimenting with spells. It was amazing to hear about, but then as Severus listened to her, recalled the awful future she had. Pandora would continue to create amazing spells, some that helps the world, but would unfortunately cause a terrible accident that would cost her life.

Severus ended up making a small comment about knowing your limits. He hoped that would make her understand how dangerous some spells were, and Pandora seemed to consider his words. Time would only tell.

It was an interesting evening, Severus wasn't sure if he would ever get used to having so many people around him, he never studied with so many people before. When he was a Slytherin, there was never any group study sessions. Ravenclaw seemed to be more open with teamwork and lending a helping hand. Severus felt out of place sitting there with so many books, but it was nice. Besides, Regulus looked happy. He was smiling shyly and talking with Max; they both loved Herbology and were bonding over the subject.

The next day, Severus found himself back in the library. He had spent all his time researching the dark arts in his previous life. It was very interesting to read about other subjects and search for new interests. Researching the subjects he had shoved to the side for the dark arts had relight his love for simple things. History of Magic, something Severus used to love, was the most boring subject taught at Hogwarts that was often dropped as soon as possible. Severus inevitably dropped the course in order to pursue the dark arts. Since he had decided to not pursue the dark arts, Severus had remembered how much he liked reading about the history of magic.

Being able to study other things that wasn't related to the Dark Arts had made him feel so much lighter.

"Ghoul studies?" Severus hummed, taking the book out in thought, "Ah, Introduction to Ghoul Algorithms. Oh, History of Manohar, the Queen of Ghouls."

Unlike the day before, Severus only took two thin books. A smile on his lips, the boy began to exit the library. Just as he began to make his way down a corridor, he came to pause in the middle and blinked. His eyebrows raised; the short greasy haired boy walked backward until he came to a small opening in the wall. Barely big enough to fit in a fully-grown student.

"Um…what are you doing?" he asked awkwardly, stumbling upon the boy he had successfully been avoiding all day.

"Nothing," James said.

Severus stared, "How in Merlin did you fit in there? Don't tell me you're stuck."

James sheepishly turned his head. His lips twitched, "Um. I don't know…I guess I panicked and wedged myself in here."

"…Why?" the other asked sharply.

The Gryffindor tried to pull himself free from the gap, but was unable. His face turned a pink colour from embarrassment, "I, um, look! Can you get me out of here, or not? I need to use the loo!"

James was the only person that would do something as stupid as this. These gaps were primarily used by Mrs Norris and the school's house elves to get around the castle; they weren't made for students

Severus shook his head; he wanted to walk away and leave the stupid gryffindor there. James had nobody but himself to blame for this, it was laughable he was even asking for Severus' help. Severus took a step back, ready to just walk away and leave James stuck in the gap.

"You're an idiot," Severus sneered, "Those passageways aren't built for students. Professor McGonagall said it was very dangerous for us to even try to use the passageways. We could be crushed."

James nervously twitched, "I know that! It's not like I thought about this!"

"Of course not. You never think. I wonder how you even got through last year with your marks," Severus grumbled, stiffening up.

"Oh, ha-ha, just help me!" James whined.

With another hiss, Severus clenched his shaky clammy hands. He pulled his hands free from his robes, and held his wand up, "Just don't move!"

"Descendo."

A great force suddenly erupted from behind James, a pressure that shoves him downward. The gryffindor let out a yelp as he was shoved out from the passageway and landed painfully on his face.

"Ow…" James mumbled softly.

Rolling his eyes, Severus pocketed his wand, annoyance still crowing within him. James lifted his head, rubbed his face, and ran his fingers through his mess of black curls. Severus sighed deeply and turned around to walk away.

"Snape, wait," James whined, grabbing onto the end of Severus robe, "I mean, where are you going?"

"Where am I going? To study of course!" eyebrow still twitching, Severus yanked his robe free from James's hand.

James scrambled to his feet. "Studying? You're always studying. It's admirable honestly…"

"Oh for Merlin sake! What is it that you really want? You're really doing my head in!" Severus huffed, "I'm not stupid! I can tell by your face that you're after something!"

The gryffindor smirked, leaning in close to the shorter boy, "You must enjoy looking at my face then!"

The ravenclaw narrowed his eyes into a glare and turned once again to walk away from the boy. James bloody Potter really was rubbing him the wrong way. This goal of his, of trying to create a friendship was ridiculous and becoming increasingly frustrating. No matter what he did, James was always there making his life more difficult.

"Ah! Wait! Come on Snape!" James pouted. With one easy step, James was able to close the gap between the two, "I was only joking. Besides, doesn't saving you count for anything!"

Severus came to a stop, "I'm so done with that! Everyone is always bringing that up! I wish you had just let me crash into the ground, everything would have been much more simple!"

James stared at him, with his jaw slack. After a few seconds he inhaled sharply and locked his jaw tightly.

"You dislike me that much?" James said, hands twisted at his side.

Severus Snape was a lot of things. He was a loner and didn't like people – especially the marauders and namely James Potter. The pranks James would pull were something from hell, always scaring him to death and usually leading to time spent in the hospital wing. There were many emotions he felt for the Gryffindor, but right then, Severus had felt the pang of guilt – something he had never felt before. Guilt of maybe hurting the other.

James had hurt him in ways that destroyed Severus' inner self. How could Severus be feeling guilty for saying that?

"I…" Severus began, opening his mouth before stopping when James's head suddenly sprung up.

The gryffindor suddenly perked up. His eyes widened a bit, before turning his head to look at the closest wall that separated the corridor from the courtyard.

"Er, what?" Severus clocked his head, watching as James moved towards the wall.

James almost bashed his head against the brick, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the other mumbled softly before he groaned, "Are you making fun of me? I get that last week you think I'm crazy! But how dare you make fun of me for that, I swear I heard something!"

"What?" James parroted back. He blinked, and then waved his hand, "No, no, not that. I'm serious. I can hear…whimpering?"

Severus clenched his teeth together. His hands tightened at his side, "Oh! Ha-ha! Real funny-wait, I can hear that…" he gasped, eyes widening in surprise.

There was in fact a sound, a cry of something unusual. The sound was quiet, barely louder than a whisper. Small tiny peeps of sound, the whimpering appearing every few minutes. Severus tilted his head, he found himself moving without much thought. His feet taking him outside the corridor of the castle, and out into the courtyard. It wasn't a sunny day like yesterday, cloudier than normal. There weren't many students outside, just a few scattered hufflepuffs.

"I don't hear it out here," James frowned.

Severus tapped his chin in thought, "It was definitely coming from outside."

The boy slowly walked out of the courtyard, just outside the castle grounds for students. His eyes running across the fields, it was a bit dangerous to be outside considering the forbidden forest was close and the creatures within the trees could easily reach out and snatch somebody. However, Severus didn't feel worried or scared. Maybe it was because James was with him. Severus decided not to pay that imbecilic thought any attention.

"Snape, we shouldn't be out here," James said, reaching for him.

"But…the sound, it had to have come from out here. If we couldn't hear it in the courtyard, then it must be by the hills," Severus said, "You heard it too. It was of pain. Somebody or something is in pain, James."

The gryffindor nodded in agreement, "Well…let's just hurry up. Jacob Diggory and Mikey Bones, two Hufflepuffs, came out here last week! They said they saw an acromantula at the edge of the forest. It was a good thing the spider didn't come after them, it was the size of the knight bus! It could have easily pulled them into the forest."

"An acromantula?" Severus snorted, "Sure."

"You don't believe them?"

Severus hummed. He met Jacob and Mikey before, and the two were nice and down to earth; it was unlikely they would have lied, but it was highly likely that they didn't see a spider either. The chances of them seeing an acromantula were slim. If he remembered correctly, Hagrid's spider, Aragog, was released into the forest three years ago. Aragog wouldn't start his colony until the year 1973, which was next year. It was possible Jacob and Mikey had seen Aragog himself, but Hagrid had told the creature to stay hidden deep in the forest.

But if it was Aragog, then why would he come this close to the castle? Hagrid wasn't due back to Hogwarts until Severus was in his fourth year.

"It's not that I don't believe them, it is just unbelievable. Acromantulas and other large creatures are rare, and the ones that do exist are in endangered forests for their protection," Severus said.

James hummed thoughtfully, "You know a lot, huh."

"My dormmate is Max Scamander," the other reminded him.

"Right. But it's still quite amazing that you know all this," James shrugged.

Severus ignored the comment, a shiver running up his spine. He kept his head down and walked closer to the castle wall. He still couldn't hear the sound.

"Maybe the creature ran away," James suggested, "We should really head back. We don't know any real protection spells that are strong enough to fight off any attacker we might run across."

Cocking his head, Severus looked at the forbidden forest. There were many terrible creatures inside it, so he understood the other boy's worry. None of the pranks the marauders had played against them involved the forbidden forest. Maybe they, at the very least, thought about his safety. With a sigh, Severus nodded. He turned around to follow James back up to the castle, but as soon as they began the trek, they heard a small wheezy whimper. The sound was more than enough to make Severus freeze.

"What's wrong?" James frowned.

Severus inhaled sharply. He twirled his head in the direction of the tiny whimper and began to advance in that direction. James had to run after him when he realized Severus wasn't following him. The ravenclaw and gryffindor advanced quickly towards the dip lining the castle. As they got closer, the wheezing whimpers kept coming but they were so quiet it was difficult to hear. It was impressive that they even heard the cry from inside the castle, despite the fact they had been arguing.

The ground directly against the castle had medium sized flat paper scattered. At first look, one would think this scene was just of few students not cleaning up after themselves, but on closer inspection, one would notice the strange green glow of the paper. Not just that, but there were small furry lumps stuck to the paper. One of the lumps wheezed.

"W-What is this…" James mumbled shakily, eyes wide in surprise.

Chest tightening, Severus tripped over his own feet as he tried to get closer to the small creatures stuck in the traps. He dropped to his knees in front of the green glowing paper that held the lumps in place. They were stuck firmly against the paper, and with one look, Severus's face paled with realization.

"These are spell traps," he gapped, "Who would put these out here!"

James gets down next to him, "Spell traps? What do you mean?"

"They're like muggle traps. Glue traps, to catch rodents…" Severus explained, before slapping James hand when he went touch one of the lumps, "Don't touch them! You'll hurt them. They're magically glued to the boards! Look at the fur, it's not just magic, but it is real muggle glue! They're covered in it!"

The Gryffindor frowned deeply. He stiffens while scanning the poor creatures, "How…How long have they been here?"

Severus opened but then shut his mouth. He made a sound from the back of throat, unknown what to say about. The creatures must have been out there for some time.

"They must have fought to get free from the traps…" James said weakly.

"What…what do we do?" Severus gasped out.

He wanted to reach out to the creatures, but stopped himself in fear of hurting them further. Severus couldn't pull his eyes away from the glued covered fur, none of the creatures were moving, and only one of them was wheezing hopelessly.

"What do we do? James! What do we do?" he squealed out in a dry voice. His mind was blank, he couldn't think, he felt so overwhelmed.

James bit down on his bottom lip, "We…We have to get them to Professor Sprout. She can help them. You said it would hurt them if we touch them? From the spell and glue, right? It would hurt to move them and try to separate them from the board…Um…we need to break the spell and-and soften the glue."

Severus nodded numbly, "Break the spell, and something to soften the glue. Then bring them to Professor Sprout."

"Do you know any of the spells to help them," James said pleasingly.

Swallowing thickly and with jerky fingers, Severus reached for his wand and held it out. His eyes gazed down at the green covered fuzzy lumps, the small wheeze whimper becoming quieter and quieter.

"Severus!" James suddenly said sternly, placing a hand onto Severus's shoulder firmly, "You're the smartest person I know. You know the spells we need. Just relax, breathe."

Severus jerked at the sudden action. He arched his head upward in thought, "Right…right, you're right! I am smarter than you!"

"Well…you didn't have to say it like that…" James muttered.

"Oh, f-finite incantatum," Severus called out shakily.

A soft white light flickered from the tip of his wand, and the green glow of the boards dispelled immediately. He let out a soft breath from the back of his throat, now he needed a spell that would shoot something to melt down the glue. Something like edible or creature oil.

"Hey, you can do this," James encouraged, "Could you use the Augamenti charm? I know it shoots water from the wand, but maybe we could substitute part of the charm for oil?"

Pressing his lips together, Severus inhaled sharply and tried to clear his mind. What James said wasn't a bad idea. Maybe it could work. The small creatures were drenched in the sticky glue. Severus' arse of a father had used similar traps around their house. He always had nightmares about them after seeing a kitten stuck to them. This was ten times worse!

"Substitute Auga with…um…" Severus clenched his teeth together, "Oleumenti!"

Nothing happened at first, but after a couple of minutes, oil suddenly squirted out from the tip of the wand. The oil washed around the creatures, and worriedly, none of them made any reactions to the sudden liquid. Not even a wheeze from the one that had been calling for help. They all were silent.

"Do the levitation charm. We get carry them by hand, the oil should loosen the glue enough to levitate them from the boards," Severus said softly.

Automatically James brought out his wand. He waits until the oil had coated the small creatures before casting the charm, "Wingardium leviosa."

There was five of them. They slowly lift from the board and looked to be stuck into tight balls. They were unable to move, and from how the glue still held them, it was difficult to see if they were breathing. Severus quickly ended the oil charm, and cast the levitation charm as well, to help support the creatures.

"What about the other traps?" he asked without looking away from the balls.

James shook his head, "We can worry about them later. We need to hurry to Professor Sprout."

Without another words, the pair rushed towards the Herbology greenhouse. Professor Sprout was always in there, even when she wasn't teaching. Other students, manly Hufflepuffs looked at them in shock but the two didn't have time to stop and explain what was happening. By the time they crashed into the Herbology greenhouse, Professor Sprout was in the middle of a lesson with the first years.

"Oh my Merlin!"

Professor Sprout had pointily dismissed the class, pushing the first years out. Her face was white with horror upon seeing the five fuzz balls of glue. Unable to get the words out, without his voice hitching, James cut in to explain.

"We heard one of them inside the castle!" James quickly said, "And after looking around, we found them outside on the grounds!"

Severus nodded almost dumbly, "There w-were many-many enchanted glue traps outside the castle. T-They were trapped in the spell."

Professor Sprout nodded, her face eventually settling into a look of anger at whoever would think to do such a thing. She flicked her wand perfectly and a large bowl from behind them levitated towards them. Once it was down on the desk, she began to fill it up with a liquid like the oil that Severus had charmed. A blanket was laid out next to the bowel, and carefully, Professor Sprout took one of the creatures with gentle hands.

"Boys, I'll need your help with this. We must remove the glue as quickly as we can. I am concerned they may have ingested some," she said in a hurry, "You said only one was making a sound? That worries me. Massage the oil into their skin. Make sure it coats the fur and move your fingers against the stomach. As you do so, you should be able to force them to uncurl themselves, showing them that there isn't anything trapping them anymore."

And that was what they did. The pair worked in a tense silence, rubbing the oil into the small creatures. They were all so small, barely the size of the hand. Their fur was a range of different shades. Light yellow, to pale pink. They had tiny webbed paws, with what was their feet being a little bigger than their hands. The main noticeable thing was the long flat snouts. They were all laid out across the blanket, finally cleaned from the glue.

"Are…are they alive?" Severus asked quietly.

Professor Sprout hummed softly, "It's hard to tell right now. Hopefully by tomorrow morning we will know. Good work boys in bringing them straight here. A day longer, I fear they all would have given up."

"Who would have done this, Professor?" James asked quietly, lightly running his finger along one of them. His lips twitched when the creature let out a familiar wheeze.

"I have a few ideas…some wizards and witches strive to bring pain and suffering," the woman sighed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with a shake of the head, "You said you heard this little guy from within the castle?"

Severus lifted his head from the small creatures, "Hmm. It's…odd. We heard him inside the castle, but when we went outside…we couldn't hear him. It was pure luck that we found him, honestly…"

"Sometimes when a poor creature is on its last legs will cry out louder than it would otherwise. He probably sensed you were nearby and knew it was his last chance to call for help…" the plump Professor sniffed, "It's a terrible thing…those poor babes."

"They're cubs?" James gasped.

Professor Pomona Sprout nodded her head, "They're all young nifflers. It looks like they're only two weeks old. Their mother must have wondered off looking for food."

"They have nobody?" Severus says quietly.

Eventually, Professor Sprout had to kick the two out. The sun was moving across the sky, and it was beginning to become darker. The two began to make their way back to the castle, Severus trailing behind the gryffindor with his head down. He didn't understand why he froze up - he was a Death Eater, a Professor - he should have been able to handle such a simple task. He felt useless and like a child. Severus sighed deeply.

"Severus, don't beat yourself up. You did well," James swiftly said, placing a hand onto Severus' shoulder again.

The action made Severus jerk upward, "I did? I froze up. I was pathetic."

"No. No you weren't," James said seriously, "I was pathetic. I couldn't do anything and had to rely on you. I'm a wizard too, I should have known the same spells."

Severus sniffed, "It can't be helped if you don't know the spells. I shouldn't have-have acted so childish. I'm not a baby. I should have sprung into action as soon as I realized what was happening, I could have helped them sooner."

"You did help them," James spoke quietly, "You're only in your second year of Hogwarts. Nobody expected you to be able to spring into action. I think you did well…"

Rubbing his face, Severus hiccupped quietly, "You don't understand."

"I do," James shook his head, "I do understand, but things happen. You can't control everything, no matter how much you want to. I think despite what you think, you did what you could…and we have to leave everything else to Professor Sprout."

Face inching a bit, Severus sighed upon feeling a cool breeze blow across his hot face. Severus closed his eyes, he supposed James was right and normally he would have felt bitter at that, but this time, he just felt tired. Very tired of just feeling.

"I guess you're right Potter."

James face fell, and his nose twitched, "Potter? Really? I thought we were on first name basis."

"Moment of weakness. Won't happen again," Severus muttered, eyes twitching.

James pouted, he looked like he had more to say, but shook his head in resignation.

Eventually the pair of them arrived at the castle and went their separate ways. Severus sighed in relief by the time he returned to the ravenclaw common room. It was dark, other than the dim glow of blue from the lamps, and quiet. A few students were still scattered about reading or studying. He awkwardly stepped into the room, and breathed in sharply, running a hand through his hair. Just as he was about to make his way up the staircase to his dorm room, he noticed Regulus sitting in the back corner alone. The first year was huddled up with his hands over his ears and looking quite pale. Severus wanted to just go up to his bed and bury his worries under the incredibly warm blankets, but as soon as he took one step toward the stairs, he was overcome with pure guilt and concern.

"Regulus?" Severus said, sitting down next to the boy.

Regulus jumped in surprise, "Oh. Severus? You're back? How…How was your day?"

"…A lot happened but let's not talk about that. Regulus, you look really tired. Is everything alright?" Severus said, pulling his knees up to his chest and laying his chin on top of his knees. He eyed the youngest Black with a small frown.

"I'm alright, really…" Regulus shook his head slowly.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Are you being bothered by anybody?" he pressed, his mind immediately turning back to what had happened yesterday. The conversation he had caught.

Regulus stiffened a little before he relaxed, "No. Nothing like that…you'll think I'm crazy."

"Crazy? Trust me, I won't. I've heard a lot of crazy things. Try me," Severus smiled weakly, bumping his shoulders against the young Black.

Biting his bottom lip, Regulus inhaled sharply. His eyes looked down at his fingers twitching, threading together tightly, "I…I've been hearing these things…"

"Like what exactly?" Severus frowned, "From the other students? Don't worry about that. People talk, there's nothing you can do about that. You know about…what happened at my flying class, everyone's still talking about that and probably will until the end of the week."

"No," Regulus quickly said, "Not from the students…from…from the walls."

Severus tilted his head in thought, "From the walls? What have you been hearing?"

"Whispers, really…like somebody is running around…and they're whispering about-about how…" Regulus trailed off with a wince. His hands shook, and tightened together, "A-About how delicious we look…almost like they want to eat us."

Throat tightening in shock, Severus felt his whole-body shake. It sounded familiar, as if he had heard those words before but couldn't place it. It sounded important, but when he tried to think about it, nothing came up.

"You don't think I'm going crazy, do you?" Regulus gasped.

Severus immediately shook his head, "No. No. I believe you, don't worry Regulus. In fact, I heard something like that last week."

"You did?" the other gasped in relief.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't hear any words, more like whispering hisses," Severus said thoughtfully, tapping his finger against his chin. His ears were tingling, and something within his mind kept twitching. All these were red flags. But no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't place the niggling thought.

Regulus tilted his head backward, "Whispering hisses? Something like that, I guess…"

"Are you alright Regulus? I can stay with you if you want. We could go see Professor Flitwick if it's bothering you…" Severus suggested.

The young boy made a thoughtfully sound, "No…No…I think I'll be alright. I'm glad I can talk to you about this."

"Yeah," Severus nodded, "Any time."

Ultimately the two parted, each to their own dorms. As he entered his room, Severus feltlike his whole body was about to fall apart. By the time the new day returned, Severus felt like he hadn't slept at all. He was too tired to get out of bed but forced himself to climb out of the quilts. He skipped breakfast, and quickly made his way down to the greenhouses. Severus's chest tightened a bit as the green house came into sight.

"Potter," Severus nodded.

The gryffindor was standing outside the green house, waiting for him, "I've only just got here. I thought I'd wait for you."

Severus blinked and moved towards the entry of the green house, carefully pulling the door open and stepping inside. The plump Professor was humming quietly as she moved about and then looked up upon hearing the two enter.

"Oh. Mister Snape, Mister Potter," she greeted kindly.

James stepped forward with a hand up, "Hello Professor. We, er, we just wanted to check in on the nifflers from yesterday."

Professor Sprout smiled widely, and clapped her hands together, "Ah! Yes, yes! They've all recovered brilliantly. A very lively bunch," she said, beckoning for them to follow her towards a cardboard box.

The scene wasn't very lively like she had made it out to be, but it was better than yesterday. The box was big, and spacious, with a pale pink and blue blankets. Inside the blankets were the five nifflers. All of them were awake, and making soft purrs, cuddled up together.

"They're all…look better…" Severus mumbled softly, "I was worried…"

"It was thanks to your quick thinking, Mister Snape. If you didn't cast your spells, we could have lost the lot of them," Professor Pomona Sprout said, gently patting Severus on the shoulder, "It was thanks to the pair of you that the nifflers are survived."

"For that fifty points to both ravenclaw and gryffindor."

James hummed, "Professor, what's wrong with that one?"

Severus looked at the niffler that James was gesturing to. It was the smallest of the five of them, with white fur that had golden spots up the back. It took Severus a few minutes to figure out what James meant, because at first looked normal. the problem became obvious when the niffler in question began to move, unlike the others that wobbled around on all fours, that niffler ended up dragged itself with its front paws. The back paws of the niffler were twisted in a strange angle, and wiggled side to side whenever the niffler moved.

Had…had the niffler broken its back legs?

Professor Sprout sighed sadly, "I've found homes for all of them but that one. Nobody wants the poor babe since its so small. I believe the mother was still nursing him before she left. I think he's younger than the others too, which means his bones were still developing."

"Does that mean being trapped in the glue spell had deformed them?" James asked, quickly catching onto what the Professor was saying.

"Yes," she nodded with a sad frown, "It's too early for me to even try to fix them. It could really hurt the poor guy. The trouble is, nobody wants him because of it. You see nifflers are normally used to discover gold, that's what makes them so rare. This poor babe, he can't move like the others."

"I'll take him."

Severus blinked. It took him a few minutes to realize he had said that, and when he did, he flushed brightly. He ducked his head.

"I-I mean, if it's alright…" he mumbled.

Professor Sprout smiled sweetly at him, "Are you sure? It's going to be a lot of work."

"I can do it," Severus said.

He then, with a calm hand, reached out for the tiny niffler. At first the niffler backed away in fear, or tried too, he clearly found it difficult to move with his back legs. But then, after a couple of seconds, he sniffed Severus outstretched hand. Large, round amber eyes glazed up at Severus, shaking a little before finally pressing its flat snout against Severus's hand. This prompted Severus to gently scoop the little guy up, and at first, the niffler froze, shaking in his hands. But as Severus brings him closer, the niffler felt the warmth from Severus body calmed down, even snuggled further into Severus' hands.

"What about the glue boards outside?" James asked, finally pulling his eyes from the little niffler, "Are they still there? What if something else is caught?"

"Don't worry," the Professor hummed, patting James gently, "Everything is fine. I went out last night and collected them all. I also let Dumbledore know about the situation. Leave it to us."

James looked like he wanted to protest, but just nodded in acceptance. He then turned his attention to the small niffler in Severus' hands. He smiled and lightly scratched the little guy underneath his snout. The action made the niffler purr.

"What are you going to call him?" he asked.

Severus tilted his head, "A name? Er, I don't know…about names I mean. I've never been very good naming things…"

"What name would be good for a niffler?"

James hummed, tickling the nifflers stomach, "Well, he is yours now. So it can be anything. What about Ginger biscuit? Because of his fur?"

"Ginger biscuit?" Severus snorted loudly, "That's hardly a name for a familiar. Chestnut suits him better."

The Gryffindor makes a sound at that, "Seriously? How is Chestnut better? It doesn't make a reference to his fur like Ginger biscuit does!"

"His name is Chestnut, Potter!" Severus finally snapped.

Professor Pomona Sprout couldn't contain her laughter any further, "Chestnut, huh? I suppose that works. You have to give it time for Chestnut to become stronger before you can use him in your Transfiguration classes. He'll need lots of rest and to be feed at a regular schedule. He won't be able to sniff out any gold for quite some time, probably at least a year if we're lucky. The little guys been though a lot."

Severus gazed back down at the small niffler. Chestnut had wiggled onto his back and seemed to be enjoying having his stomach rubbed by James.

"I'll take care of him," Severus said, gently running his finger along Chestnut's head.

Chestnut is surprisingly calm as Severus carried him back to the castle. His hands were wrapped around the fuzz ball, and held him to his chest, keeping him protected within his robes. Severus kept his head down as he walked, mentally wondering why he had agreed to take in the niffler. They were notorious troublemakers and destroyed houses. In his previous timeline, Severus was happy with a lizard. He had never felt the need for a real familiar and would always use one of the creatures Professor McGonagall provided for students without familiars. It was just, the little niffler was at a disadvantage and it was unfair how nobody wanted him because of his legs.

Chestnut reminded him of himself.

"It was really admirable that you decided to take him in," James smiled, walking along with him.

Severus hummed, "I guessed. He needed somebody, so I figured I would take him. I don't have a familiar or anything…do you have a familiar?" he doesn't really remember if James had one or not, he never paid much attention. Lily had a gorgeous red squirrel.

"I have a snowy owl," James said with pride, "My father had one, and so did my grandfather. Her name's Sliverwing."

Tilting his head in thought, Severus snorted in amusement. Of course James would have a snow owl. The boy had one too. Still, he couldn't place the white owl that James apparently had, he didn't recall seeing the Gryffindor with it before.

The rest of the day went along normally. Severus had taken his disabled niffler back to the safety of his dorm room. As soon as he gently laid the little guy on his bed, Max had joined him. The boy was very helpful, which was understandable as his family owned nifflers. Max had even told him about his father's niffler that had been a huge troublemaker. Apparently, the niffler had broken out into the muggle world several times. Max had helped Severus set up a good enough bed for Chestnut to relax on. Remus had been interested in the small niffler too, to which Severus ended up explaining the story of what happened. That had made Max very angry and Eren had to calm him down.

Chestnut seemed to really enjoy the blue cushions he was given. When Severus checked up on him during the day, the niffler was always lazing on the cushions, either on his stomach or back. Only dragging himself up whenever Severus came to see him, and when Severus had to feed him. Max had said Chestnut wouldn't try to move much as he was still a baby and would probably sleep a lot.

Severus, and the rest of his dormmates, soon retired to bed. The rest of the evening, and the next few weeks, passed without any major events happening. No one came to him or James to ask any questions about the glue traps, and so Severus had to put his trust in his professors that the situation was handled – which was difficult as Severus held little trust for anyone. Over the weeks, Severus enjoyed his time with his new niffler, and had a few problems with the new marauders – who were missing two of their members. Pettigrew was still seen hanging around James and Sirius, but was also seen talking to Frank Longbottom. Perhaps he had found a new friend, maybe one that would prevent his betrayal.

"How long was I asleep?" he wondered to himself, rubbing his face. He wasn't sure what had woken him. Severus blinked tiredly, rubbing his eyes before peering around the empty dorm in confusion.

His niffler was curled up, purring in content next to him. Chestnut seemed to really enjoy his makeshift bed. Just peeking at the little guy made him smile shyly. The Ravenclaw clock ticking above the door of the dorm told him it was nearing 2:00 pm.

Today was a free day, where students were supposed to take control of their learning and study. Not many people took advantage of that, as most chose to spend the time outside, flying on their broom and holding practice versions of quidditch. Normally Severus would have made hunkered in the library, but today he decided to just sleep in. He felt like was draining constantly, and felt it was his due to get a little extra sleep. Severus had been expecting to wake up and find Eren also sleeping in his bed, it wouldn't be the first time Eren had spent his free day sleeping.

Pushing his limp hair out of his face, Severus groaned. He laid back down, and just stared above him for Merlin knew how long. He did eventually grow bored and frustrated, resulting to kicking the quilts off and crept out the room. Severus shivered, and rubbed his arms as he moved into the common room. As he blinked, peering around, he was astonished to find a cluster of sparkling mer-people just on the other side of the glass. They haven't noticed him yet, but from what he could tell, they all looked very anxious. Worried even. Pressed together and gesturing off to the side with their heads.

Severus locked his jaw, and finally stepped out from the staircase. As he does so, the merfolk takes notice and disbands within seconds. Severus is left staring after them in bewilderment.

"Okay then," he mumbled quietly, picking at the dark stiff hairs of his. He grimaced; he'd need to bathe soon. He was almost out of the cheap soap he had and would have to somehow find money for more. He didn't want to trouble Lily with it.

The common room was unusually empty. He was expecting to find at least one Ravenclaw studying within the room, but it would seem everyone was either outside or in the library. Stretching his body, Severus left the chamber. He stood still for a couple of seconds in the hall, mentally planning out what he wanted to do for the rest of the day. He probably has a few hours left. Once Severus took a step forward, his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten.

The Ravenclaw spent the few hours left of the day in the simplest and unexciting way ever. He went to the great hall first and was delighted in finding out dinner was just about to be served. Maybe Merlin was beginning to pity him. Nobody spoke to him, thankfully. Severus didn't want to talk to anybody right now anyway, he was cranky. Severus left the hall after filling his stomach before most of the Ravenclaws had filed in. He then spent a lot of time in the library, just reading random books for fun.

By the time Severus was returning to the ravenclaw common room, it was late. His inside suddenly tingled, and he straightened up with a deep groan. The swift urge to pee overwhelming him.

"Great, maybe I can hold it until I get back to the common room," Severus said to himself. He lightly twitched his fingers around the end of his ravenclaw sweater, tugging at it as he dragged himself forward.

Every footstep he made, the urge grew stronger, and Severus let out frustrated whine. Biting his bottom lip harshly, Severus' eyes swept around himself, trying to spot one of the many bathrooms spread around the castle. It was unbelievable that there wasn't one down this corridor. Speed walking, Severus rushed down the corridor with his gut tightening. Of course this would happen to him. He shouldn't have drunk that fourth pumpkin juice.

Severus stiffly held his head up, his eyes scanning the signs sticking out from the walls. Looking for the symbol of bathroom, he nearly jumped for joy when he caught sight of one. How horrifying it would have been if he had an accident. It never occurred to him that there was nobody else out in the corridor.

"Girls…" Severus gapped, stopping right in front of the door. It was a girl's bathroom! In a panic, Severus spun around in hopes of seeing the boy's bathroom. The two bathrooms weren't ever together, but they weren't that far from one another. The boy's bathroom should be somewhere around here.

Severus whined, moving from one foot to the other. His gut was burning, screaming at him that he needed to go. Shaking his head, Severus turned back to the bathroom and just hoped the charm on it wouldn't be too bad for him. Shoving the door open, Severus rushed into the bathroom and tripped over his own feet to get into the room.

The bathroom wasn't like any other bathroom within the castle. It was dark, musty and filthy. There was an eerie groan echoing through the air. But that wasn't what made Severus stop dead. No. In the middle of the bathroom was a pillar with sinks around it, it was opened in such a way that made Severus think there was a tunnel inside the pillar. Hissing danced through the air, bouncing from wall to wall.

His body felt heavy. A sensation of stiffness overcame him. The feeling of many bees stung him all over, making Severus shake. A rope was wrapped tightly around his throat, being pulled tighter and tighter. His eyes watered, and he felt dizzy. Like fire had suddenly burst out from around him, his body sweated with heat. His vision became fuzzy, and he found it difficult to concentrate. A sharp sensation shot through his chest, like he had just been hit by a powerful hex.

As everything began to melt around him, Severus could see the two big red eyes staring at him from the middle of the bathroom. And suddenly, he could no longer breathe, everything faded away. His body slugged to the ground without any feeling.

A scream filled his ears as it happened, like a babe's shrill cry. It was loud and head splitting. His heartbeat echoed through his ears. And then, nothing. There was nothing. He was killed by a single glare.

The babe's shrill cry was the only thing still ringing throughout his head.

Body shooting upward, hair flying around his face and sticking up in random places. His nose was stuffy, and his eyes hurt like acid had been thrown into his face. The blanket of nothingness was wrapped around his brain and had been yanked off within a second. His ears rang from the shrill cry, and tears streamed down his cheeks. Severus's mouth opened and then shut, hands jerking over the thick blue quilt wrapped around him.

"W-What?" he breathed out, sitting up straight within the bed.

He was back in his dorm room. Severus in his bed with the curtains drawn, like he had been a few hours ago. Carefully, he reached for the curtain and yanked it open, showing his empty dorm. The other blue beds were empty, just like he remembered. His ears picked up a soft purring next to him, and spinning his head around, Severus found his niffler curled up. Chestnut was still purring in content, as if nothing had happened.

How could he be back in his dorm, back in his room when he had just been in a bathroom…was he killed? He felt as if he had died again, but in a much worse way. His body trembled as he thought of it.

The ravenclaw clock ticketed away next to him. Severus peered at it. It was 2:00pm…again…

"How…What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you go! oh dear! how will Severus deal with this? his timeline is change drastically huh? haha.


	8. Ink blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus can finally see the puzzle. About time. Will he get his answers? Or just more pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! i am so sorry about the long wait! I've had so much things going on, so i didn't have much time to focus on this! but here is a long update!
> 
> i am so sorry! it is not beta-ed. i wanted to hurry and post it for everyone who is waiting!
> 
> i hope you all will enjoy it at least!
> 
> beta: restlessscribblr

Fangs and Eyes

With a sudden pinch, pain lancing across his muscles, Severus finds himself half off his bed – feet still tangled in his quilt. Freeing himself and sliding fully onto the floor, Severus clenched his eyes shut and covered his ears with a whine as his head rung – images flooding his mind. Soon, the ticking clock penetrated his muddled mind, and he shuddered. Taking a quick glance at the carved wooden clock, to find it reading 2:00pm. Again.

"No," he cried, swallowing thickly, "No, No," Severus gasped out, his eyes widening so much that they burned.

It couldn't be2:00pm again. He must have spent all evening in the library and dreamt up this whole ordeal. Right? Yes, it had to be. He had not died. Severus must have read to many entries in "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them".

He had not been killed by a, what was that anyway? Severus paused during his mental rant, put a hand to his chin, and he leant backward with his eyes rolling up to the Ravenclaw ceiling. What had killed him? All he remembered was a pair of large glowing eyes. He doesn't remember the body those eyes belonged too.

It couldn't have been one of the many creatures Hagrid hid throughout Hogwarts, 'without Headmaster Dumbledore's knowledge'. Regardless of the headmaster's soft spot for the massive half-giant, Hagrid wasn't due to join the staff for another year.

"This cannot be happening," Severus grumbled, running his hands through his hair in stress.

With another shake of the head, he decided it was just not possible. And so, Severus climbed off the bed with the intention of ignoring his disturbing dream.

Checking Chestnut, Severus began to climb down the stairs into the common room. Reaching the bottom step, he felt a flutter in his stomach and a harsh feeling od déjà vu. Blinking slowly at the dark and empty common room, he spotted a cluster of merfolk just outside the glass wall Their skin glittered in the water and they seemed to move closer to one another - Severus could see an expression of fear and worry around them. Something must have been scared them.

Severus watched as the cluster slowly became bigger. More merfolk anxiously swimming to one another, some even held children. Holding their young tightly to them, with their long fins twitching with anxiousness they spoke to one another in muted clicks and squeals. One of the merfolk turned around mid-click, and threw their arm out, gesturing out into the open water behind them.

Heart leaping into his throat, Severus shuddered. He had seen this in his dream. Shaking his head, he stepped fully into the room – only for the merfolk to take notice of him swim way in a scattering of bubbles.

"How very odd" he murmurs, staring after them in confusion. He doesn't recall ever reading or seeing merfolk act so strange before. With a shrug, he straightens his robes and moves to leave the common room; glancing once more at the glass as he passes.

Finally exiting the Ravenclaw chambers, the anxious knots in his stomach doubled – to the point of nausea. Making a quick decision, Severus decides to head to the library instead of taking an early dinner in the great hall. A sense of relief falls over him as he entered the library, and Severus let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Books upon books, always made him smile. However, as he entered the labyrinth of mighty shelves, Severus blinked in surprise at a certain Ravenclaw buried amongst a verifiable fort of books.

"What is all of this, Lupin?" he asked, walking towards the boy.

Remus jerked at the sudden voice, head springing up and causing the precarious book fort to crumble around himself with a groan. "Hi Snape," he said quietly.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle as he knelt to help dig Remus out. Reaching to grab a rather large book, Remus quickly moved it under his robes – but not before Severus saw a Dark Arts symbol and realized that Remus was probably reading up on werewolves.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, reaching for a different book.

Remus nodded with a hum and climbed to his feet. He gathered a few more books around him, as if to hide the fact he had been shoving his face into a Dark Arts book. Severus decided to ignore the rather obvious attempt at subtlety.

"I…yes, I am quite alright. Thank you for asking," Remus said with a sheepish smile. His cheeks flushing a little, as if the question of his health was embarrassing for him, "I did come in a while ago to check up on you and, err, Chestnut, but you were both asleep."

Severus blinked once, "Oh, um, thank you."

Remus shrugged, "You were mumbling in your sleep a bit – I thought you were having a nightmare, so I tried to wake you up, but you were pretty out of it."

Severus frowned a bit, eyeing Remus warily, "I was? Do you remember what I was saying?"

"Something about it 'opening again'," Remus uttered confusingly, "didn't make much sense when you were mumbling it either.".

Severus felt a lick of a memory flicker within him, faint and intangible. Dread swirled in the pit of his stomach as he tried to grasp the memory, as a sharp pressure built up within his head.

"I don't remember," Severus finally said, relaxing his shoulders. Plucking at his robes, "I was probably having a weird dream again. It's becoming a trend."

A look of concern brushed across Remus' face, and appeared as if he wanted to say more, but just smiled at him kindly instead, "I'm actually just about to make my way to the great hall for dinner. I'm assuming you missed breakfast and lunch?"

"I'm alright. I'm not hungry," Severus said quickly, still feeling a bit nauseous.

"Really?" Remus asked, leaning forward, "I wonder what Evans would say if she found out that you've refused to eat today?"

Severus eyes widened as Remus' words sunk in – he could easily image Lily bearing down on him like an overbearing mother and flinched at the thought of being infantilized again. Her concern wasn't unappreciated, but she was so stern about it. Severus could only imagine what she would do if she learnt he was trying to wiggle out of eating.

"That's…surprisingly cruel of you, Lupin," Severus finally said after a moment of silence.

Remus smiled. It widened when Severus's stomach decided to make its opinion known with a loud growl of hunger. Severus flushed with embarrassment. "I suppose you would like to eat now?" Remus teased.

Severus only glared in return.

The two did eventually leave the library, Remus dragging Severus behind him. Severus did come to the library for a reason after all, but he couldn't deny he was now feeling hungry. The two made their way through the familiar corridors of Hogwarts towards the great hall.

"I know you want to specialise in potions, but have you thought about what other core element you want to do yet?" Remus asked softly.

Severus groaned, "Everyone keeps asking me that. I don't know. I do like charms, I guess, and I'm interested in creating spells, so maybe I'll look at that. But I also like Herbology, and Herbology does go hand in hand with potions."

Remus nodded in understanding, "We have a lot of time to think about it. I don't know how James is so set on his already; Transfiguration, Alchemy, and Ghoul Studies. Sirius's is all over the place, he's set on flying, of course, but he keeps changing his mind on the others."

"James wants to follow in the footsteps of his Grandmother," Severus said dryly.

The other boy paused. He put a hand to chin, "I didn't know that about James."

He heard the unvoiced question, and he did not like it. Severus frowned deeply, and hunched his shoulders, making himself into a smaller, bitter, sulking form. With a laugh, Remus nudged Severus' shoulders as they walked.

"When he would follow me around everywhere, he wouldn't stop talking. He said his Grandmother was the Transfiguration Professor before Professor McGonagall took the position."

"I see. I had no idea that James's family was so entwined into Hogwarts, that's fascinating." Remus said.

Feeling himself becoming sour, Severus huffed deeply, "Enough about Potter. What about you, Lupin, any idea what classes you want to take? Preparing for O.W.L.S is important, even if others disagree."

"I-I would be lying if I said I had not thought about it…" Remus sighed, "At first thought, I would like to take up Divination. I believe the art of predicting the future would be fascinating. My other subjects I'd like to take is a bit more complicated."

Severus held his attention to the floor as he walked, "Would you take…Care of Magical Creatures?" he asked almost slyly.

"C-Care of Magical Creatures? I don't know…other-other people had looked at me, and suggested the same thing, but I…" Remus trailed off with a wince, "If I told you what I'm really thinking about you taking, you'll think bad of me."

Severus turned towards him with his brows creasing, "Would I? I'd like to be the judge of that."

Remus shook his head. His eyes saddened as he twisted the fabric of robes between his fingers, "I told Sirius…and he got angry, so I'm not sure anymore. Maybe I'm just overthinking things again."

"You should do what you want to do, and not what other's want you to do," Severus snapped, not on purpose - but he was becoming increasingly annoyed with people trying to dictate what other people should do. He crossed his arms tightly, and settled his lips into a deep frown, "Besides, don't listen to Black of all people; he obviously doesn't have much sense after giving you such a hard time being sorted into Ravenclaw"

Remus hummed slightly in agreement, but still had a small sad frown on his face.

"Why do you care so much about what Black thinks?" Severus pouted.

"Because he is my best friend…or was…I don't know anymore. He's bitter towards me, just when I think our friendship is beginning to heal and he acts like he did before…Sirius will suddenly become all cold, bitter and spiteful again."

"He's not worth it," Severus grumbled, grouchily, "Nobody who makes you feel that way is worth it."

Remus was silent for a few seconds and twisted his hands together in front of himself. "I really wish I understood what was wrong. Even during our flying session yesterday, he was acting weird. Kept ignoring me when we went against you and James."

"That's because he is an arse," Severus shrugged.

The other boy shook his head once again, "I don't know. I really wish Sirius would just get over whatever it is that's upset him so much."

"Is he really still that upset that you're not in Gryffindor?" Severus frowned deeply, "I thought he'd be hounding you to keep an eye on Regulus after he sorted into Ravenclaw with us. You know, to keep him away from the Slytherins or something."

"Yeah," Remus mumbled softly, "I think there might be more to it than that, but he won't tell me what."

Severus pondered for a moment, he had a few ideas on what might be going on with Sirius - namely dealing with the Dark Lord, but that doesn't give him the right to be rude to Remus. Instead, Severus sighed deeply and scowled, his glare was enough to make the few students close to them scatter. Severus wouldn't deny he felt the small brickle of satisfaction from their faces.

Remus chuckling brought Severus attention back to him. The taller Ravenclaw had that smile back on his lips, and his honey eyes sparkling with pure amusement while looking at him.

"I don't think I'd ever get over that," he said.

Confusion taking over Severus's face, the boy directed his full attention to Remus's face. He tilted his head backward, and twisted his lips together, "Over what, exactly?"

"The expressions you make. I'm always amazed that you can make other students run from a single look," Remus said, covering his mouth as he laughed even more.

Head jolting, Severus straightened himself. His hands even moved to cover his face, as if he could remove these expressions that Remus mentioned.

"I…I do not know what you mean," he said awkwardly.

Remus smirked, "I think you do."

Severus scrunched his face up and quickened his pace, leaving the other boy behind

"Snape, come on, I was only teasing," Remus laughed, rushing after him.

Rushing around the corner, Severus pouted. He balled his hands up within his robes, but as he went to walk up to the corridor, he came to a stop. Severus straightened himself and pressed his lips into a firm line. It was at that moment Remus finally caught up, a little out of breath, and came to a stop next to him.

Regulus Black, their most famous first year Ravenclaw, was standing in the far corner of the corridor. His body pressed tightly between the two pillars. It was very odd to see, and honestly, others would have quite easily overlooked the oddness of it. Sharing a concerned look, both Severus and Remus made their way to the small Ravenclaw.

"Regulus?"

The boy jerked at the sound of his name and smacking his head against one of the pillars. He grunted deeply, his eyes squinting.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, cocking his head. He would have laughed at how strange it was, but honestly, he didn't really find it funny. Instead, he felt the bubble of concern grow within his stomach.

Regulus peered at the two older boys, "Um…hello…"

Remus took a step forward and helped Regulus out of the gap. He had a gentle smile on his face once again, the scar of his cheek sticking out as he smiled, "What were you doing in such a sharp gap? You could have really hurt yourself. You know Hogwarts's corridors and walls are always moving."

Regulus lowered his head in a pout, hunching in on himself "Um, well…it was quiet here…"

"Quiet?" Remus repeated in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the words and causing Regulus' face to flush brightly.

Severus was silent as he turned Regulus words over in his head. It was only when his eyes slowly lifted to look around the area did he see the pipes. Suddenly the conversation he had with Regulus surfaced through his mind.

Regulus was hearing things! He had been hearing whispering from the walls and pipes!

"It's alright Regulus," Severus cut in before the boy could reply, and grabbed his hand. He tugged the younger Ravenclaw effortlessly, "Lupin and I were just on our way to the great hall for dinner. I'm sure if you eat, you'll feel better."

Regulus swallowed thickly, and then gave in, nodding his head with a tiny smile overtaking his pale lips. Even Remus was smiling warmly at him. Regulus flushed from embarrassment, eyes twirling to his feet and all he could do was allow himself to be dragged through the corridor.

As the group stepped into the buzzing hall, it was even more crowded than it was in his dream. Everyone was abuzz with excitement. "I wonder what's up with everyone?" Lupin hummed, sitting down across from Severus. His warm chocolate eyes scanning the students. His lips twitching into a tiny smile, becoming happy from seeing how happy other people were.

Regulus sniffed, "I think, err, the Gryffindors set up a mini quidditch game…I saw Sirius from the second-floor window…." He said quietly, staring down at his empty blue plate, "He's pretty skilled on a broomstick."

"Did you want to try out for Ravenclaw's quidditch team?" Remus asked, "I remember Sirius telling me you had been interested in quidditch too?"

"I used to be interested," Regulus shrugged helplessly.

Severus looked at the smaller boy at his side, "Why wouldn't you try out?"

"My parents, they…um…" the other trailed off softly, biting down on his bottom lip.

Severus narrowed his eyes. If he remembered correctly, which has been faulty at best recently, Regulus became Slytherin's Seeker. He had been a very talented quidditch player, following in Sirius's footsteps and trying out for his house team. How can Regulus suddenly not be interested? Had Regulus' parents forbidden him from trying out for Ravenclaw's team? He would have been an amazing Ravenclaw seeker! The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor made it difficult to compete, but Ravenclaw did the best they could.

"Don't do what your parents want, do what you want to do," Severus grunted with a deep frown, "I couldn't try out, I can barely fly straight."

Remus lets out a snort of amusement, "Try me Regulus, Snape is terrible on a broomstick."

"It's a known fact," Severus said, "I'm guessing you have the same talent as your annoying brother."

Regulus smiled at that, "Before Hogwarts, Sirius and I would go out back of our Manor. Sirius used to teach me how to manipulate the ball on the broomstick…but…"

"You parents wouldn't let you hang out with him after being sorted into Gryffindor?" Remus asked softly, "And now they won't let you try out for Ravenclaw's quidditch team."

The young Black lowered his head once again. He pitifully shrugged, with his lips pressed together.

"We have a reputation to withhold…" he mumbled, "Mother says it is hard enough to have both of her sons in the wrong house…it would be worse if both them become quidditch stars from said wrong houses…"

Severus snorted at that loudly, "How would that damage their reputation? If both you, and the other one, became quidditch stars during school and outside it…that would only build their reputation."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Regulus chimed, a familiar sharp sarcastic pitch bleed into his tone. His nose even scrunched up, reminding Severus of the Regulus Black he remembered being in Slytherin, however the expression lasted only a couple of seconds.

"I am not…not…in Slytherin," he finally said sorrowfully, "I am a lost cause, wasted potential."

"That's barbaric," Remus frowned deeply, "Just because you are a Ravenclaw now, shouldn't stunt your future."

The youngest boy bowed his head, "My parents said…"

Severus clicked his tongue, "What a bag of dicks."

Both boys looked at him in surprise. Regulus's eyebrows moved up his forehead, and his lips twitched into an amused smile. It was just shy of a timid smile, but it eventually broke into a true smile. Both Regulus and Lupin began to laugh at Severus' sudden dry comment. The laughter confused the poor greasy boy who pouted, looking between the two.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "What did I say?"

Lupin shook his head, "You're truly something, Snape."

"Oh, for Merlin sake! I don't get what's so funny!" Severus grumbled, "I was only speaking the truth."

Regulus hummed softly. His quiet laughter bubbled away in his throat before bursting into nothingness. Instead, the young Black flickered his eyes around the great hall before his face paled and he sat up straighter. He swallowed thickly, and then returned his attention back to his empty plate. The expression of shame and guilt taking over his once relaxed face. Severus saw the way his muscles tightened up and then turned his attention to peer across the hall. He could see the group of Blacks entering the hall, Bellatrix staring straight over at them with her wild eyes. Her dark unmoving eyes turned to stare at Severus when she catches his gaze, He quickly ripped his eyes from the soon to be deadly Death Eater.

"Now she's a bag of dicks," Regulus muttered under his breath.

Severus smirked, "She's crazy enough to have her own personal bag."

Remus sighed, especially when the pair chuckled. He shook his head and massaged the bridge of his nose. At least it looked like Regulus was slowly relaxing into this new house. With a shrug, Remus reached for one of the fancy chocolate cakes, putting it onto his plate with a wide smile.

"Really, chocolate for dinner?" Severus asked, grabbing a fancy looking spinach-stuffed baguettes. Remus hummed, taking a big delicious bite of the cake, "What's wrong with chocolate?"

"Nothing," Severus said, "But you are always eating sweets. Lupin, you should at least eat something green occasionally."

Remus lets out a laugh and reached across the table and plucked one of the spinach leaves from Severus's baguette. Popping the leaf into his mouth, Remus smiled widely, his eyes glowing, "Happy now?"

"Don't touch my food. I don't like to share," Severus grunted, puffing his cheeks out in a pout and pulling food closer.

Remus leant on the table, resting his face on his hand, "I thought we were close, Snape? Sharing is caring. I guess we aren't friends like I originally thought," he teased.

Severus simply glared, "Well…you touch my food, you lose your hand. It's that easy."

"I feel the love," Remus said, clutching his chest.

Severus rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his baguette. The sudden sounds of cheering and laughing soon flooded the great hall from out in the corridor, followed shortly by a large group of students rushing into the great hall holding broomsticks and rough housing amongst themselves in good spirit. Severus snorted at the sight. He could never understand why quidditch was so popular. Even during their study day, students rushed to the grounds of Hogwarts for pickup games.

Severus simply found quidditch pointless, regardless of his skills at flying and playing quidditch. He didn't understand the point of the game, the scoring system alone made the game ridiculous. Severus couldn't stand the game, or it's stupid players.

The group of quidditch players disbursed towards their house tables. Of course, the Gryffindors where the main instigators of the group, they were making fools of themselves with their dumb excited faces. Their eyes were shining from eagerness and probably couldn't wait to return to the fields after dinner to continue playing until the evening until Professor McGonagall would send everyone back to the dorms.

Severus is sure Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sometimes watch the pickup games. He grumbled at the thought, rolling his eyes. If it had been Slytherins hosting such ridiculousness until evening, they would be punished and disciplined. Slughorn would even give them a lecture on the safety risks of playing quidditch that late. Severus had witnessed it happening more than once, and every time it was Gryffindors hosting it, they would be let off. It went on until Slytherins simply stopped joining in, and then it was just Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Double standards.

Severus hated quidditch with a fiery passion.

Of course, Potter and Black would be in the middle of the bubbling group. Pettigrew was also there, but he had immediately dived for the Gryffindor table, eager to stuff his mouth. Severus snorted at the scene, rolling his eyes and took another bite full of his food. Sirius was smirking smugly, his am thrown over James shoulders. He said something into the other Gryffindor's ear that made said boy roll his eyes, but still have a smug smile. Sirius's expression twisted when he looked over at the Ravenclaw table, most likely picking his little brother out. When Regulus refused to make eye contact, Sirius' frown deepened and he sat down resigned at his table, hunching his shoulders as his expression crumbled in sadness and in anger. Severus glanced to Regulus, seeing the youngest Black huddled in on himself and kept his attention on his still empty plate, hands clenching at his raven cloak.

"Do you want to go over and say hi?" Severus found himself asking impulsively. It was a dumb question, but he couldn't take the words back.

Regulus mutely shook his head.

"You shouldn't speak with your mouth full, Snape," Remus hummed, swallowing the chocolate in his mouth, "I thought you were better than that."

"Oh, ha-ha, coming from the boy with chocolate around his mouth, that's so funny," Severus grumbled, his lips twitching into a tiny smile.

Remus snorted, he quickly cleaned his mouth with the blue napkin, "How you wound me."

Severus rolled his eyes at the overdramatic wheat haired boy. Severus's eyes returned to the Gryffindor table, and this time, found himself glaring heatedly at the lion staring at him. Upon being caught, James shrugged back at him with a pointed face. His broom was strapped to his back, and it jiggled as James moved within his spot. James tilted his head, raising a fine eyebrow with his lips twitching crookedly.

An invitation on his face.

Not a chance.

Severus glared even more. He shook his head and ripped his teeth into baguette. Chewing heatedly while turning away from the damn table, especially when amusement crossed the stupid, pig headed, Potter's face.

"Stupid Potter," he grumbled under his breath.

Regulus shifted next to him, "What's your deal with James Potter? You're always making snide comments like that, especially after he saved you the other day…"

"Regulus Black!" Severus found himself snapping, sitting up straight, "Why aren't you eating?"

The young Black startled with wide eyes, probably not expecting Severus to have pointed that out. He sheepishly grabbed a random item off the table, face flushed from embarrassment.

"Don't mind Snape," Remus chuckled, waving his hand, "For some reason James is a sensitive spot for him. He's always snappy whenever somebody brings him up."

"No, I'm not," Severus huffed, "And he didn't save me! I had it under control!"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Sure you did. If I remember correctly, you were tumbling several feet through the wind."

"Minor detail, but I still had it under control!" Severus snapped in return, "I didn't need that dunderheads help!"

Regulus blinked at him with wide, innocent eyes, "There's a lot of…heat behind those words…"

Severus opened but then shut his mouth, gapping like a fish out of water. The hairs on his neck stood up on end. With a huff, Severus crossed his arms and slouched further down on the bench. "Don't ever call it heat," was all he said quietly.

Regulus tilted his head thoughtfully, and slowly forced himself to eat one of the sandwiches. By the time the three of them finished, Severus was picking at the strange salt and peppered sweet potato chips, while Remus had moved onto something that wasn't sweet this time. Regulus had finished his sandwich and didn't eat anything further. Severus would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about how little he ate. Normally it was Severus that hardly ate, but seeing Regulus barely finishing his sandwich and then not go for something else was worrying.

Severus doesn't voice this worry; he slides the basket of sweet potato chips toward his plate. No one else was eating them, so he might as well finish the basket off. It was almost empty anyway. Severus was unusually hungry; it was strange as Severus hardly ever had an appetite. He never realized how hungry he truly was until he sat down. Severus shrugged, and grabbed the large bottle of sauce and poured it over the chips.

Severus looked up when Remus made a sound, "What?" he asked, shoving the sauce covered chips into his mouth.

"Nothing. I've never seen you eat so much before," Remus laughed, "You must be really hungry."

The other boy nodded once. His eyes flickering while gazing down at the soaked sweet potato chips. He was just so hungry.

"I don't know," Severus shrugged, "I'm just really hungry all of a sudden."

"You haven't been starving yourself, again, have you?" Remus asked quickly.

Severus grumbled at that. He narrowed his eyes back at the other Ravenclaw, "I was not starving myself. I simply forgot to eat due to studying so much."

"Do I need to go find Evans again?" Remus sighed.

"No!" Severus quickly replied.

His head shooting up to look for his female best friend. He couldn't see her in the great hall thought He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried at that, Lily never missed a meal.

Never.

Severus wondered where she could be.

"That can't possibly taste good?"

Severus jerked upward. His face scrunched up and snapped his heated glare towards the Gryffindor suddenly standing behind him, "What in Merlin's sake do you want!"

James grinned down at him, "After the face you pulled at me, I thought I'd come over and extend my invitation personally."

"No," Severus replied sharply, "No."

"Hmm?" James hummed. He leant forward, and suddenly swiped a finger across Severus cheek, before sucking on the end of his finger, "How can you eat salt and peppered sweet potato chips, smothered in chocolate sauce?"

Severus slapped James hand away from his face. He sneered at him, "I can eat whatever I want! So bugger off, Potter! Return to your stupid lion den!"

"Ouch," James smirked in amusement, "I'm really beginning to think you don't like me. I thought we had something special."

The shorter wizard rolled his eyes, "Ever so the dramatic, huh, Potter?"

"I try," James shrugged.

"What invitation?" Remus asked.

Remus' voice cutting off whatever Severus was about snap in his anger. He simply smiled sweet and innocently when Severus sent him a withering, bitter glare.

"Ah, well, I was going to ask if you guys would like to join in the next pickup game?" James said, grinning widely. His love for the game and excitement bleeding into his voice, he even reached up to grasp the top of his broom.

Severus grumbled deeply, "No. I do not wish to play that dreadful game."

"It's alright Snape. I'll go easy on you, as I know how dreadful you are at flying on a broom," James said smoothly.

The other shook his head, "No! I don-"

"We'll watch," Remus interrupted once more. He hummed sweetly, especially when Severus shot him a look, "We've finished studying for today. It's not like we'll be missing anything important."

James grinned at that, "Thanks Remus! Having you guys around might be just what I need."

"What do you mean?" Severus questioned quietly, raising an eyebrow at the sentence.

James sighed with a shrug, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sirius is more competitive than last year. He's really putting in everything to beat me during our games, so I haven't been doing very well."

"Maybe it's just your skills. Maybe you're not as good as you thought you were," Severus smirked.

It was strange, at the sneered jab, James face brightened up. Grinning even wider, with bright eyes, "Na, Sirius just been lucky. I'm sure having Remus there will be a good enough distraction. Oh! Hey, Regulus! You come too! Sirius will be too distracted to notice me destroying him and his team!"

"That…doesn't sound fair…" Regulus said in a quiet voice.

Remus hummed, "I have to agree. Using us against Sirius? How barbaric of you, James."  
"How very Slytherin!" Severus added in satisfaction, watching James face twitch at the comment. He couldn't help but smirk to himself.

James decided to ignore that comment, "Hey. Do you have any idea how smug Sirius is? He's claiming he'll be the youngest Captain of the Gryffindor team in history! Never mind that the Captain is always a 6th or 7th year!" he pouted, putting his hands onto hips and holding his chin up.

"If I have to play dirty, then I will!"

"My, aren't you heroic," Severus snorted.

"Thank you," James said.

Severus gapped, "It wasn't a compliment!"

"I know," James shrugged but still smiled, "But I've decided I'm going to take all your comments as a compliment."

Severus growled, "That's not how it works!" he whined.

James laughed, "I've came to realize that is how it works, when you're involved."

"Snape is naturally cranky," Remus agreed.

Severus' eyes twitched. He pressed his lips into a firm line, huffed loudly, and crossed his arms. The actions merely made the two other boys laugh, as it proved their point.

"Now that I think about it…" Regulus began thoughtfully, his voice soft and quiet, "Severus…is always grouchy…"

"Regulus!" Severus grumbled, "That's the last time I help you study!"

Regulus blinked blankly at the other Ravenclaw. Ducking his head with a tiny smile, he clearly enjoyed the teasing.

James grinned widely, his eyes sparkling as he held his head high. It was like a switch had be flicked as his attention quickly moved from the three Ravenclaws to something across the hall. Severus felt the bubble of bitterness grow even more within his stomach, and he quickly rolled his eyes at the annoyance of the Gryffindor. He then turned his head around to look at what had gained James attention, only to have the bubble burst immediately.

"Lily!"

As soon as the exclaim escaped his throat, Severus erupted with blushes and embarrassment. He wasn't expecting his voice to be that high pitched and loud, or for it to echo through the hall, to the point that everyone had quietened straight after. Many amused faces turned towards him, some held confusion, others had mild annoyance at being interrupted.

"Sev!"

Severus weakly smiled and waved awkwardly over to the girl. He barely had any time to smother in his face into his hands from the burning embarrassment when Lily raced to him and enclosed him in an embrace. The silent hall burst with laughter and voices.

"Same old Lil'."

"That poor Ravenclaw, always having Gryffindors teasing him."

Lily giggled brightly. She tightened her arms around him, crushing his smaller body against hers to the point their cheeks were mushed together. The amber hairs merging with Severus's dark hair.

"Lily…I can't breathe…" Severus whined.

The Gryffindor beauty, if it was possible, squeezed him even tighter. Her sparkling green eyes were beautiful as she finally flung backward, her hands grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I couldn't help it, Sev! That was just too cute!" she squealed out, "You've never screamed my name like that before! Ah! I'm so special!"

Severus snorted, "You're not special."

Lily pouted, "Compared to Potter? I totally am!"

"That was uncalled for," James said, "But I've never heard Snape's voice that high before, it was like a girl."

The Ravenclaw glared at the Gryffindors. He increasingly felt his frustration peak. His eyes glanced around the hall and pouted upon seeing the other students still watching him with pure amusement. Severus then sighed deeply, stubbornly blowing a lose hair out of his face.

"It really was," Remus agreed.

Lily glowed. Little sparkles of gold seemed to shimmer around her, she was practically oozing pure light and kindness. It was unfairly beautiful.

"Don't worry Sev," she hummed, "I missed you too."

The girl then paused. Her green eyes narrowed into a threating glare, she looked between the Raven and Lion, but mainly kept her fire stare on James.

"But! Only I'm allowed to tease Sev!" she snapped, hands moving to her hips as she leant forward, "Only I can say Sev was super cute and girly just then!"

James hummed. He held his hands up in surrender like fashion, "Of course. I'll never mention just how princess like he is!" he smoothly said, his lips twitching into a smug smirk when Severus let out sound at the word.

"Princess?" he gasped.

Lily frowned; she opened her mouth as if to defend Severus honour only to pause in the middle of a deep breath. A defined red eyebrow raised thoughtfully. She then slowly twirled her attention towards Severus, a hand moving to her chin. Ever so slowly, the green orbs ran up and down Severus from, seeming to paint his form into his mind eye.

"Lily!" Severus snapped, clenching his hands.

The girl made a soft sound, a sheepish smile taking over her face. She rubbed the back of her head, and let out a weak laugh, flicking a loose curl off her shoulder.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said.

Lily then shook her head and rounded on James. She flung a pointed finger into his face, taking the Gryffindor star by surprise and making him stumble backward. "You! Leave Sev alone! It seems like it's every day I find you teasing my poor Sev!"

James raised an eyebrow, "I didn't realize he was yours."

Lily snorted, "Yes! He is mine! Sev is my best friend! My adorable little brother! And I swear to god Potter, if he cries over something you did…you're gonna regret meeting me on the Hogwarts Express!"

Severus groaned. He covered his face and leant forward. Oh how he loved Lily. Adored her. He truly enjoyed reliving this world with her, she was so more passionate than before. Lily had never acted like this in the first timeline, never jumped to his defence so passionately and while Severus really did appreciate it…she was extremely embarrassing.

"I get it!" James hummed, his golden eyes shimmering with a fox-like mysterious. Almost like the gears in his head was already spinning with his next move, which probably was very likely.

Remus hummed thoughtfully, "Out of curiosity, Evans? What exactly would you do to James?"

Against all odds, Lily's face darkened and a smile like no other overtook her cherry lips. An eerie giggle wiggled free from her small form.

"Let's just say it will involve Potter no longer having a man's dignity."

James shuddered, and grabbed at his chest, "Oh…I think I just peed a little."

"…What does that mean?" Regulus mumbled silently.

Severus swallowed thickly. He simply stared at his dear friend, as the very same scary chill crawled up his spine at the over the top innocent smile of Lily's. This was new. Severus wasn't sure how to feel about it, but he felt giddy to know Lily would go that far to keep him safe. Severus would go just as far to keep her safe too. Lily was his everything, and he refused to allow her to live a cruel fate. Severus will make sure she gets to die from old age rather than the end of the Dark Lord's curse.

Suddenly James reached out and poked Lily on the forehead, "I dunno. I find it pretty cute that a little lioness is trying to roar," he said with a matching smile.

"Oh, is it?" Lily bristled, "I find it cute that that a lion cub is trying puff up his mane when it hasn't come through yet."

James made a playful gasp as if she had truly insulted him.

"I don't understand all this lion talk…" Regulus said, "Is it a Gryffindor thing? Are we supposed to reference ourselves as birds too?"

Remus laughed, "No. It's just Gryffindors. They like to do that for some reason," he shrugged, "It's always a competition with them."

"Childish lion play…" Severus added dryly.

However, it wasn't just a Gryffindor thing. Severus had noticed that Ravenclaw's guardian spirit, Helena Ravenclaw called them ravens. Hufflepuffs tend to call one another puffs, or cubs. It was only Slytherin that never reference one another as snakes, no, it was the other houses that called Slytherin serpents or snakes. Gryffindors do tend to take their lion titles over the top.

Swiftly, both lions of red eased their teasing. James turned towards the group calling for him and waved. Severus peered towards the group to see most of them dressed up in their quidditch kit, holding their brooms eagerly. Sirius Black, on the other hand, was just staring at the table. He was fighting himself, and Severus could already tell why.

Sirius wanted to talk to Regulus. One glance at the younger Black, Severus chewed the inside of his mouth upon seeing Regulus had returned his lowered gaze to his plate.

"Fine!" Severus finally let out, standing up in a hurry and smacking his hands against Ravenclaw's table, "I'll watch your stupid game! I need a good laugh, seeing you be knocked off your broom is probably something I really need to see!"

Lily hummed. She glanced between the bristling Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor, before grinning, "I'd love to witness that too!"

"I really love the boost of confidence!" James stated loudly, arching himself up to make himself seem taller, "I'll show you! I'm gonna be the best damn quidditch player ever!"

Remus smiled, "Knock Sirius off his broom instead. For me."

"For you? anything," James playfully winked.

"Is he still being a goblin towards you, then?" Regulus asked.

"Sirius still says I betrayed him by being sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor," Remus sighed, "It's been a year…we're in our second year now. How much longer will he hold this against me?"

Regulus tilted his head, "Sirius…is being mean to you because…you were sorted into Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor?" he asked quietly, his voice hitching with disbelief. His eyebrows reached his hairline, and his jaw practically dropped.

"It would seem so," Remus groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Sirius has been nothing but bitter towards me ever since."

"He's being a big baby!" Severus grunted, "Like a child throwing a tantrum over losing their favourite toy. No offense Lupin."

"None taken," Remus waved him off.

Regulus shook his head. He glanced over at his brother, "I wonder…"

Suddenly Lily makes a sound, gaining their attention. She was hissing through clenched teeth, hands to her head. Her face dark with something between disbelief, anger and yet amusement.

"Sorry, there was a bee," James shrugged, pulling his broom closer to himself.

Lily bristled, "Inside?!" she snapped, "You did that on purpose!"

"Did not!" James shot back.

Severus looked between the two before sighing deeply. At times, the Gryffindors were more childish than anybody else. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he could already feel a migraine coming on. Severus ran a hand through his dark hair, and trailed along behind the others, following them out to grounds.

As he walked, a chill washed over his body, and he cast his eyes back toward the castle. Just as he took a step forward, he heard a whispered, hissing sound. Severus gulped as his hands became clammy, and his body stiffened. Something icky boiled within his veins, to the point his eyes began to burn with heat. His body became sluggish, like chains had burst through the castle floor and wrapped around his legs. Tiny little fingers began to peck at him in all directions.

Eyes.

Glowing red eyes.

They scrambled through his mind. It was dark, and dusty. Little specks of blackness danced around him. A baby's shrill scream ripped through his ears to the point that he couldn't breathe. A thick rope was wrapped around the sensitive flesh of throat. It was becoming tighter and tighter with each passing second. Everything around him began to fizzle, white noise beginning crawl in at the corner of his eyes.

A sensation of pure horror ripped through his body, splitting him in two. Frost was smothered across his skin.

"Memories are the hardest, aren't they?"

Just like that, every snapped back into focus. Severus jerked backward, wincing and then shaking his head furiously. A hand moved to the side of his head, his heart beating even more than normally to the point that it just hurt to breath. Severus swallowed thickly, and blinked many times, trying to catch his breath. He was brought to the present, standing close to the gates of Hogwarts.

Slowly, Severus raised his head and felt confusion begin to wiggle through him. The other students of the houses were all standing still around him, whispering to one another and looking at him. Whatever that happened, had they just witnessed it? Was it a break down? That feeling, Severus could still feel it inside him. It coiled within the pit of his stomach.

"Is that?..."

"It is!"

"Oh whoa! She's more beautiful than I thought?"

No, the students weren't looking at him. It took Severus a good few minutes to realize nobody was staring at him, but the being next to him. The floating spirit that looked as if she wasn't fazed by a bunch of young wizards and witches staring at her.

"I thought she never leaves Ravenclaw's bridge!"

Severus finally turned his attention. His eyes widened upon seeing the guardian spirit of Ravenclaw not just outside Ravenclaw's wing but in front of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and even Slytherins, something that is practically unheard of! Unless Headmaster Dumbledore requested her presence.

"Helena Ravenclaw!" he let out in surprise.

The beautiful spirit had a thin veil over her face. Her body moving back and forward, her pretty dress fluttering around her. She looked even more stunning with the sun lightly brushing across her. She was practically floating in the archway to the grounds. Unlike other spirits that would adventure this far from their wings, Helena never does! This was truly something new! She was a legend to other houses due to this!

At least they now know Ravenclaws weren't lying about their guardian.

"Being tortured must take a toll…no wonder the poor lad is losing himself now…" she let out smoothly, her voice quiet but sweet. Just like always.

Severus blinked, "Torture?" he repeated, swallowing thickly.

His face twisted in confusion, trying to line up what that meant. Ever since his first talk with Helena in first year, the spirit hardly ever spoke in such riddles like that.

"Memories of before are too much to bear," she added, "Best not to dwindle on a last chance."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

Helena reached a gentle finger up to and poked it against the side of her head, her eyes flickering as she does so. A sweet, but secretive smile taking a hold of her lips. She dropped her hand as if she never raised it to begin with. Instead, she lowered her body, pulling at her skirt to curtsy. The layers of the dress spreading out like flower petals. The action made the students around them gasp in awe.

"Snape?" Remus said, coming to a stop next to him, "Helena Ravenclaw?"

The spirit hummed once more. Her attention moving from Severus to Remus, she smiled brightly, happy to see more of her students. When Regulus slowly approached them, stopping a few feet away, the spirit glided straight through the two boys. It made both Severus and Remus jump, hands flying to their chests and shuddering at the brief emotions and feeling of coldness. They shared a look before turning around to see the spirit circling Regulus.

"U-Um…Helena, I, err," Regulus began awkwardly, craning his head back to keep track of her.

Helena leant towards him, staring directly into Regulus' face, almost like she was staring straight into his soul. It was making Regulus uncomfortable. Helena didn't say anything as she observed the young raven and didn't appear to realize how uncomfortable she was making him. She reached her forward letting her fingers slide through Regulus' head for a few seconds before she backed away.

"A gentle heart with good intentions."

Severus and Remus approached Regulus slowly. The poor boy looked sickly, pale, and with glassy eyes. The Ravenclaw took a tiny step back from the spirit.

Helena backed away herself, gliding across the castle grounds gracefully. As she did, her eyes ran upwards towards the boards and brick above them. It was almost as if Helena was looking for something or could see something they couldn't. She ran a hand along the castle wall close to herself, fingers tracing the brick cracks.

Regulus lets out a tiny sound and shook his head.

"Are you alright, Regulus?" Remus asked softly.

The boy blinked, "Um, yeah, I'm alright…" he said quietly, "I think…I'm going to go back to the Ravenclaw dorms instead."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked.

Severus watched as Helena became more interested in a group of young female Ravenclaws. The students were excited talking to the spirt as they walked her back to the castle.

Regulus nodded quietly in response and pressed his hand to the spot Helene's finger went through. His lips twitched into a weak grimace, and then began to make his way back into Hogwarts, keeping his head down as he went. Lily trailed forward, "Will he be alright? I've never seen a guardian spirit act like that…well, I've never seen Helena Ravenclaw before. She's sure is beautiful!

"Helena is normally shy," Remus said, " She doesn't like to leave the Ravenclaw wing, and prefers to stay with her house…"

Severus frowned deeply, "Helena likes Nick. Nearly headless Nick, I mean. When she does leave the Ravenclaw wing, she's with him."

"Aw," Lily cooed.

"I wonder why she adventured this far from the Ravenclaw wing?" Severus mumbled quietly, rubbing his chin in thought.

Severus' eyes turned towards the quidditch game, he watched as the players all gathered into the middle of courtyard, splitting into two teams. As he stared, he was able to see Sirius staring at the castle. He clearly had witnessed Helena and Regulus. Severus felt bitterness bubble in the pit of his stomach. Why hadn't Sirius gone after his brother? Helena had clearly spooked the poor boy, and Sirius wasn't going to make sure Regulus was alright? Damn all the Black's family drama!

"Unbelievable," he grunted, clenching his hands, "I hope James knocks Sirius straight off his broom!"

Lily blinked and jerked her head up in surprise.

"Yeah. He should. Poor Regulus, he looked so frightened," she said, "Reminds me of the time Nearly Headless Nick accidently scared Alice!"

Remus sheepishly laughed, "I'm sure Sirius will check up on Regulus later tonight."

Severus snorted deeply and turned to Remus, "You really think so?" he asked, dryly.

Remus hummed and sighed with his eyes sliding closed for a few seconds. His shoulders sagged. His answer was unspoken but both Lily and Severus heard it.

No. Probably not.

"He's such an ogre!" Severus grumbled.

Lily sighed quietly, "Does Regulus have any friends in Ravenclaw? Other than you two, I mean? Whenever I see him around Hogwarts, he's either alone, or with, you know…the rest of his family…but…"

"It's always hostile?" Remus suggested softly, "Yeah. Bellatrix Black is pretty head strong towards him. One time, I walked in on her and Narcissa talking to Regulus about something to do with serving somebody in the future."

Severus flinched. Serving somebody? The Dark Lord. They were already trying to groom him into being easily recruit able by the Dark Lord. Severus felt his stomach twist with sickness at the thought of the Dark Lord and he would do to Regulus.

The anger within him grew as he remembered Sirius would belittle Regulus as being nothing but a coward that tries to leave the Dark Lords side in the future. That was simply not true. Regulus did not run or try to hide. He tried to weaken the Dark Lord by destroying a horcrux. Regulus deserved so much more.

"It's normally Bellatrix, Narcissa and the Malfoy's around him," Remus said softly, "Bellatrix gave me a look that told me she would happily turn me into a puddle of acid if she could…"

Lily shuddered, "I've seen those stares. I will never forget the beginning of the year, what she did to me and poor Alice on Hogwarts Express," she grumbled. Her nose shuddered with disgust, " Wait, isn't there another sister?"

"Andromeda," Severus said quietly, "She's the middle sister of the Black family…you wouldn't see her with them."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

Remus hummed, "It's not completely clear what happened between them, but Andromeda doesn't have anything to do with them. She'll be leaving Hogwarts next year."

Severus knew exactly what is happening with Andromeda. Edward 'Ted' Tonks. A muggle-born child. He never went to Hogwarts, but he and Andromeda had met sometime last year, if his math was correct. They were dating in secret and would be getting married next year. Andromeda would be disowned from the Black family, and the very next year, would give birth to their daughter. Edward and Andromeda's relationship was honestly sweet. Severus had never paid them much mind before. They truly did love one another. Severus wondered if Andromeda knew the pain Regulus was going through, would she try to help him? Most likely…Severus bit his bottom lip at the thought, should he get her involved? He knew she would be going through a lot with the years to come. Being disowned, having her daughter, among other things.

Severus sighed deeply.

"Well, come on!" Lily chimed suddenly, snapping out of depressing aura. The young Gryffindor grabbed Severus hand and began to drag towards a tree, "There's no point standing around and drowning in our worries! I'm sure Regulus is alright!"

Remus smiled, "You're right. Regulus went back to the common room, I'm sure he's going to rest."

Peering back at the castle, Severus frowned. He wasn't sure if that was true.

Plopping down under the tree, Severus leant back. and twisted his lips. The two teams of the game were a mixture of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Looking at James team, Severus felt a pinch of amusement at seeing mostly Hufflepuffs.

Hufflepuff.

Severus lowered his eyes. He would never forget that day where he was sorted into Hufflepuff. How much love, attention and affection he was given. It was the very first time he was practically drowned in such love, even Pomona Sprout had hugged him after his break down. Rose would be leaving Hogwarts this year, and at the thought of it, Severus felt Overcome with sadness. Hufflepuff could have been the perfect family for him.

He sighed deeply once more and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Severus wasn't sure how he felt about being sorted into a house other than Slytherin. He missed Slytherin, but being in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even Gryffindor had been rather fascination.

It was cheering that broke him out of thought. He blinked, sitting up straight just in time to see James score a point for his time. Immediately James began to gather his team up, preparing for the next move. Severus watched as the Potter heir pumped up his team, brightly speaking to them.

"I wonder where the rest of Gryffindor is?" Severus said blankly, "I would have expected more Gryffindors out here, playing."

"Yeah, especially after what happened a few days before," Remus added, eyeing Severus and chuckling when the boy twitched.

Lily pouted, "I had so many girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff approach me and Alice about stupid Potter. I'm very thankful that Potter saved you, Sev, but damn! How can girls be blinded so quickly!"

The smaller one of the three of them grumbled. Severus huffed at the mention. He truly disliked thinking back on that day. James had saved him after he fell from his broom, that was true, but it had followed him throughout the castle for hours! Even now, Severus still had people ask him if it was true, he still heard the whispers.

James Potter, the star that risked his life to save a Ravenclaw.

Severus rolled his eyes exhaustingly at the stupid thought. Bitterness swept through him once again. He glared at the flying Gryffindor star, James looked way to cocky, way to confident. He would love to see Sirius knock James off his broom now. Severus smirked at the thought of it.

"Lily!"

The flaming haired beauty turned at the call of her voice. As she did so, the yell of her name must have distracted James as within seconds he lost focus and was hit off the broom by a Ravenclaw. Severus snorted, and grinned as he watched the Gryffindor groan.

James pushed himself up from the ground and rubbed his head. He peered over at them, and grinned when his eyes caught Severus. He even waved at him, which made Severus glare in return.

"Alice," Lily smiled, wrapping her arms around her short friend.

Alice, the future wife of Frank Longbottom and mother of Neville Longbottom. She would have a terrible fate awaiting ahead of her, and at the hands of Bellatrix too. Severus shuddered at the thought of that, of course, Bellatrix was always causing awful things to happen. Alice was a mouse of a woman but had the heart of a lion. Her hair was a mess of blonde fizzy curls, with dark eyes hidden behind her thick fringe. Her uniform was a mess, and she was panting harshly as she rushed towards them.

"Oh Alice! I was wondering when you would turn up!" Lily grinned, brushing the mess of blonde out of Alice's face. Alice wiped the sweat from her brow, "Sorry Lily! I've been running around the castle all day, I almost lost track of time!" she said in a hurry, speaking so fast that Severus wasn't sure if he understood everything said.

Had Alice always spoken that fast before? Wait, now that Severus truly thought about it, he hadn't ever really interacted with Alice before, or even Frank. He only knew them in passing.

"Did you find her?" Lily asked, growing excited.

Alice pouted, "No. I thought I did, but it turned out to bloody Peeves! He thought it was so funny to play with me!" she said, crossing her arms and slouching backward. Her thick, frizzy blonde hair blow through the wind, getting into her eyes too.

"Ah, that poltergeist is a pain in the backside," Lily nodded in agreement.

Remus blinked slowly, "Um, sorry, if I may ask? Who were you looking for, Alice?" he asked kindly.

The smaller Gryffindor blushed. She immediately sheepishly looked down at her hands, becoming shy and embarrassed really.

"Oh, um…"

Lily pats her on the shoulder, "We heard a rumour about a spirit of Hogwarts, that nobody really knew was true or not. We wanted to find out."

"You didn't find her, either then…" Alice said.

"No. I looked everywhere, in all the locations where people have said she roams but she wasn't in any of them. Even Nearly Headless Nick said he hadn't seen or heard of such a spirit," Lily hummed with a frown, "I guess she really was just a rumour."

Severus frowned, "Who?"

"Moaning Myrtle."

Remus pulled at his wheat hair, his eyebrows creased in thought, "Who? I've never heard of a Moaning Myrtle, before…?"

Lily sighed deeply, "She's more a story. It's said she died some time ago. She was murdered by something and became a ghost. Apparently, she was bullied severely before her death, and decided to haunt her main bully, until the ministry of magic sent her back to Hogwarts."

"Headmaster Dumbledore is said to be the only person who she would willingly talk to," Alice added, "Apparently Moaning Myrtle hides now. She doesn't like being around other students, and spirits."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "If that's true, then why is she named Moaning Myrtle?"

"Due to the very first sighting!" Alice exclaimed, "She was a Ravenclaw, and was seen around the main bathrooms. It's said she was moaning, which is where the nickname came from."

"Ravenclaw? We would have heard about a Ravenclaw spirit, especially if the spirit was a student, like us," Remus said.

Lily pouted deeply. She pulled herself closer to Alice, "It's sad. If it is true, then Myrtle must have so lonely and sad, that even in death she tries to hide from people. She deserves some sort of comfort in death."

"She was bullied so severely too," Alice added.

Myrtle Elizabeth Warren. She was not a rumour. Severus knew that for a fact, she would later help that damn boy. If she was hiding from people, then did that mean the boy was the first person who lured her out of hiding other than Headmaster Dumbledore? Myrtle was a Muggle born witch, and the first victim to the Dark Lord. Severus winced at the thought. Myrtle was also the first soul used to create a horcrux. How much pain, despair and suffering had Myrtle felt during the process?

From what Severus remembered, Myrtle haunted mainly the girl's bathroom. She laughed, whined, and was generally annoying. She liked to scream at students to scare them away. Severus frowned to himself, fingers tapping against the ground. The more he thought of the spirit, the more he found he couldn't quite place her. He knew he had seen her, even spoken to her at least once, but right now, in this moment, he could picture her. She wore glasses…didn't she?

Moaning Myrtle was important to something. Severus felt it was something incredibly important but again, he couldn't place it.

Red eyes.

Severus jerked backward at the sudden image of red eyes in his mind. His head smacked painfully into the tree, making him groan deeply. Hand reaching around his head, with his jaw dropping.

"Ow…"

Lily's eyes widened in shock, "Sev? Are you alright?"

"Ow, ow," Severus inhaled sharply, "Yeah. I just…got too deep in thought."

By the time the game was ending, Severus and Remus were making their way back to the Ravenclaw common room. Severus was even more grumpy than before.

"Snape, stop," Remus chuckled, pulling Severus hand from his face.

Severus pouted, "Why me? Why is it always me? Why do these things happen to me?"

Remus chuckled, "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is! It's so bright!" Severus whined. He peeled a black hair off his face and winced.

"If it bothers you so much, we could go to Madam Pomfrey?" Remus suggested.

Severus grumbled deeply. His shoulders hunched up, and he ducked his head, "No. I can't do that. It's not that serious, I don't want to waste her time when there is probably another student that needs her attention."

"It's really not that bad," Remus tried to comfort him, "It's hardly noticeable."

Severus pouted. He dragged his feet after Remus into the Ravenclaw wing. Upon entering the common room, Severus peeked upon seeing their dorm members sitting in on blue coaches.

Max looked up from a rather old book he was reading and smiled shyly, "Welcome back. I'm assuming you guys came from outside?"

"Holy Merlin!" Eren pipped out, lifting his head from where he was lying on the coach. His body practically crushing Max's smaller form into the royal blue cushions.

Severus' face twitched as he sat down across from the dark-haired boy and glared at him.

Eren leant towards Severus, reaching to pinch Severus's cheek, "You look completely cooked!"

"Ow!"

Severus slapped his hand away. He grumbled, and hunched further back into the coach, pulling his legs to his chest.

"You don't take well to the sun, huh?" Eren grinned, "I bet it's because you're so fair and princess like."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that," Severus hissed.

Remus smiled, "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, it only takes up, like a little part of your face," Max added kindly, wincing when Eren pushes back onto him.

Eren snorted, "Yeah, it's only, like, half of your face! Ouch," he grunted when Max tugged on a loose curl.

"H-He doesn't mean that," Max mumbled softly, flushing from embarrassment. Especially when Eren let out a tiny 'I do', but Max tried to smother his face with a cushion.

Severus puffed out his cheeks, and lightly ran his fingertips along his cheek. He winced as his skin bristled with pricks of pain. How could he have forgotten how quickly he would burn? He had been burned terribly so many times before it was no wonder he was so severely sunburnt after being distracted with good conversation under the sun.

Feeling exhausted, Severus slowly curled to the side, his eyes becoming heavy. However, movement from Max and Eren gained his attention. He watched as a familiar, little orange puff ball with a flat duck like bill. Immediately Severus brightened up upon seeing his small Niffler wiggling free from the comfy cushions.

"Chestnut," he cooed.

He felt increasingly better when the little beady eyes turned towards him. The Niffler immediately began to make tiny chirped sounds and tapped on his small webbed feet. Without thought, Severus scooped Chestnut up, and cuddled the tiny cub to his chest. Chestnut automatically cuddled closer, beginning to purr and seemed quite happy to be held.

"We didn't think you would mind. We thought he would have felt lonely," Max said softly.

Severus shook his head, "No, it's alright. I almost forgot about Chestnut, I was told he would sleep through the whole day…" he frowned, but then smiled when Chestnut nudged his flat beck against his chest.

"I missed you too," he chuckled, brushing his fingers across Chestnut's stomach, "I'm sorry I left you on your own for so long."

Chestnut made another chirped noise and wiggled even closer, purring in content.

Severus smiled and leant back against the couch cushions, running his fingers through the thick orange fur. Even Remus leaned over to scratch the little fellow on top of the head.

It was warm, and comfy within in common room. Severus hummed. His eyes growing heavy once more, and then, within seconds, he found himself dozing off. The darkness of the common room swirled around him; the little hovering blue lights of the common room dancing in the darkening room.

Severus wasn't sure how long he had dozed off for, but when he awoke, he found the common room dark. He sat up a little straighter and then looked at the other slumbering boys.

"Chestnut?" he whispered, noticing his hands were empty.

A small sound from behind him gained his attention. Severus craned his head back and widened his eyes in surprise. Chestnut was pressed up against the glass, patting it slowly and quietly with his webbed feet. His bill lightly touching the glass surface. It wasn't Chestnut that took him by surprise, but the merfolk.

The merfolk had gathered outside the common room's glass wall again. Their scales glittered, sending small lights of blue and green across the room. Their web-like hair wiggled around them like eels and seaweed. They paid Chestnut no attention and were once again talking amongst themselves.

Severus had dreamt this…no…he had lived this before. As the thought filtered through his mind, his chest tightened with a painful ache. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

He shook his head, and then climbed to his feet. As soon as he began to move the merfolk took notice of him. Unlike before where they all fled within seconds, they stared at him, watching him as he slowly inched closer. Severus crouched down and lifted Chestnut with ease, he held the small Niffler close to his chest before returning his attention to the merfolk.

One merfolk swam forward. A female, with scales covering her face. Her seaweed green eyes glittered prettily as she reached a webbed hand out, pressing it to the glass. Severus blinked, and found himself mimicking the action by pressing his own hand against the glass. The mermaid's face didn't change from a concerned and worried expression.

She began to speak to him, the muffled clicking and chirping sounds permeating through the glass wall. It took Severus back, he squinted his eyes, trying to understand what she was saying to no avail.

"I-I…I don't understand what you're saying…" he let out.

The mermaid pressed her flat, lip-less mouth together. She arched her head back, before the other merfolk began let out their clicks. Their tails flapped up and down, before fleeing. The single mermaid still stared him before twirling around, and swimming after the others.

"What in the world…" Severus breathed out.

Chestnut makes a soft squawk sound. Bouncing with his arms, and then cocking his head adorably. Severus smiled awkwardly down at him, before turning to look at the other still sleeping Ravens.

"We should hurry to our dorms before Professor Flitwick decides to check up on us…"

As Severus went to bed, he felt a chill run down his spine. He flopped within the blankets, hair spilling across the pillow. Severus swallowed thickly. If it wasn't a dream, but another time loop, then…he had died…but how? Whenever Severus tried to remember, all he could see was red eyes. Red, large round eyes glaring at him and sending a sharp sensation through his whole body. It bloody hurt!

He clenched at his royal blue, Ravenclaw quilts. A worried frown taking over his lips, he had died…again…and his body was still twitching with tiny pricks of pain. Severus pulled the quilt over his head, drawing his legs up to his chest. If his 'nightmare' was real, then something was happening tonight. Somewhere in the castle, something was going to start today which results in probably a lot of pain and Severus knew he should try to stop it…but…

He couldn't move.

Tiny fingers of frost coated his body. Little spiders began to crawl back and forth over his body, trapping him within the shell of his body. Why? Why couldn't he get up, and go find somebody, if he couldn't handle it himself, why couldn't he go find Headmaster Dumbledore. The man had enough power and magic to handle whatever was about to happen?

How pathetic of him.

He had been a powerful wizard. A powerful Death Eater, with a silver tongue. He had followed the Dark Lord, had been a spy for Dumbledore and risked his life day in and day out. Severus had become a fearsome professor. He had died happily, satisfied that he had saved the boy…

So why…why couldn't he get up?

"I'm a coward," he hissed between clenched teeth, pulling the thick quilt further over his face, "A bloody weakling, a scaredy-cat."

Why does he feel like he wasn't really The Severus Snape.

The Half-Blood Prince.

That shadow was cutting the threads between them, and there was nothing Severus could do to stop it, he had tried to grasp at the darkness, but it crumbled between his fingers.

Was he not Severus Snape?

"Then who am I?" he mumbled quietly, feeling his eyes swell up, "I remember him…I see him…I feel his thoughts, his actions…but…it's like a distant sliver…"

Severus's eyes slid shut, "…am I really…just…Snivellus?"

The castle had a draft coldness that slinked through the long corridors. Paws scraping across the enchanted concrete, with pools of saliva dribbling in all the cracks and creaks. Even when the sun began to rise the next day, the castle was unusually cold. The sun was hidden behind a blank of white cotton, that darkened with every passing second.

By the time Severus roused the next morning, he felt as if his body had been slammed against the walls. A terrible ache ran through his body, making his muscles tremor. His face was pasty, his eyes felt sore and his even his lips burned when he ran his tongue over the sensitive skin. Severus sat up in the blue quilts with a pillow pressed to his chest.

"I'm just Snivellus," he whispered to himself, face buried in his pillow as the thoughts of last night crashed down on him. The faint boyish chanting of the name jumbled through his ears. Starting off as a small whisper, and increasingly becoming louder and louder, until his ears truly began to ring.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. It made Severus snap out of his thoughts and jerk his head up. He moved so fast that he smacked his head against the wooden post of his bed with a startled yelp and cradled his head.

"Snape?" Remus spoke gently, leaning over the edge of the bed, "Are you alright? That looks like it hurt."

Severus winced, "I'm…I think I'm alright. This wouldn't be the first time I smacked my head."

Remus stared at Severus in silence. Something danced through his warm eyes, before he smiled comfortingly.

"Deep in thought again? I'm always curious on what's going through that head of yours."

The dark haired Ravenclaw peered up at his roommate, "Nothing good. Trust me on that."

"What do you mean? Your mind is brilliant!" Remus frowned, brow creasing.

Severus shook his head, "It's really not…I'm nothing special…just…Snivellus."

"Snivellus?"

Remus repeated quietly, his voice becoming soft. He lowers himself onto the bed next to Severus, and gently curls his hand around Severus'. His warm, honey eyes glow with pure tenderness. He leans closer to Severus, and even squeezes the other boy's hands comfortingly.

"Why do you think you're Snivellus?"

Severus swallowed thickly. Awkwardness crept through him, but was overcome with a sticky lump of fear and sorrow, but yet he was touched that Remus was trying to hear him out. Remus hadn't ever called him Snivellus before, but he hadn't stopped James or Sirius from calling him it.

"Because," Severus shrugged helplessly, "I'm a coward, a fool, and I can't do anything. I'm hopeless really. This is all wrong. So wrong. I shouldn't be here, no, I shouldn't be….and…and I'm not supposed to have-have friends!"

Remus doesn't even twitch. He gazes at Severus, and lets out a soft hum, he even reaches up with his free hand to force that stray hair out of Severus face.

"I don't think you're a coward," he says sternly, "Definitely not with how you go up against other people. You're quick to defend the first years when they're being bullied. You've done a lot more than you realize."

Remus smiled so sweetly, that the scar on his cheek was highlighted, "I truly think you're amazing. You're always scoring points for Ravenclaw, you know all the answers to every question, and you're so kind. So gentle and caring. You're helping Regulus, even when nobody else would.

"I think you're astounding."

The wheat haired boy's face darkened with a beautiful blush from his words. Severus found himself flushing in turn from such words that were overfilling with sugar and honey. It made his stomach flip with ladybugs, their polka dots spreading across his insides and making his toes curl.

"R-Really?" Severus asked bashfully.

Remus nodded his head, "I do. I admire you a lot, Snape. I believe if anybody will become a breath-taking wizard, it would be you."

"Lupin…" Severus let out short of breath, "You'll be a stupefying wizard too…"

The boy with honey for eyes sparkled with crystals covering his soul. He straightened himself and squeezed Severus hand once more.

"So stop belittling yourself and cutting yourself short. You are intelligent, strong and especially cut-e…."

Severus paused. His eyes lifted immediately to lock eyes with Remus. The Ravenclaw looked stunned at his own word, his cheeks darkened further, and his lips twitching into a shy smile.

"I-I," he gapped.

Severus pressed his lips firmly together, "Did…did you call me…"

Remus nervously twirled his eyes away. His shoulders drawing further upward, reaching his ears with his nose twitching. His eyes began to form a glassy overlay, as if tears were about to burst free from his eyelashes.

"I…I don't…I mean…" he mumbled softly.

The other Raven let out a soft hum, Severus used his free hand to gently squeeze Remus's shoulder. His fingers spreading out across the dark cloak he wore.

"I think you're cute too," he said sternly.

Remus brightened up. He inhaled sharply, and his lips spreading into a smile that dripped pure sunshine. Remus moved forward and brushed his lips carefully against Severus cheek. The action made Severus gasp, his eyes widening and face becoming even redder.

Nobody had ever done that before.

His hand swung up to cover the spot that Remus had kissed. Nobody had ever shown any interest in him before, let alone kiss him, even if it was just on his cheek.

"I care about you, a lot, Snape."

Severus swallowed the lump in throat. Embarrassment licked through his body. However, Remus pulled him from the bed without effort, even brushing of any dirt from Severus' pyjamas.

By the time the two Ravenclaws were leaving the common room, it was early morning, nearing 10:00am. Severus felt a bit better after talking with Remus. It was so strange how kind Remus was being to him. Whenever he thought of Remus, Remus of the Marauders, he had never regarded him with such gentleness. It was embarrassing. His cheek tingled, reminding him of the quick kiss.

Severus sighed to himself. It was so different.

As the pair walked, they noticed there was hardly any students about. One or two students rushed past them, without greeting them or even looking at them. One of them bumped into Remus but didn't apologize, they just kept running.

"What was that about?" Remus asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Severus glared after the disappearing Ravenclaw, "I don't know, but look, everyone is running to the coast?"

Remus blinked. He tilted towards the castle window, and true to Severus words, all students were running in one direction. Rushing out of the castle grounds, and down the slope towards the lake bank. How odd. They had a day of harsh lessons, and yet everyone was running around as if they've lost their heads. Severus watched them with mild interest, it could be anything the students were rushing towards.

"Come on, Snape," Remus said eagerly, grabbing the shorter male by the arm, "Let's go see what's going on!"

Severus frowned deeply, "It's probably another stupid pick-up quidditch game. I'd rather go to the library to study."

"You can't spend all your time looking at books," Remus hummed, beginning to edge them in the opposite direction to the library. He smiled brightly, innocently when Severus sent him a look and then twisted hand around to grasp onto his hand, "It'll only take 5 minutes. Then we can spend our free period in the library. Looking at books to your heart's content."

Severus grumbled deeply and puffed out his cheeks. His eyes narrowed into a heated, and dark glare. Glaring through the window down at the anxious moving students of Hogwarts. His back arched, and at first, he tried to fight Remus unusual strength but, in the end, Remus dragged him through the corridor. Taking him along the hallway, and down the steps.

"Fine! But only for a few seconds, then I'm returning to study." he grumbled.

Remus simply smiled, "Oh. Have you decided what your main subjects will be?"

"No…" Severus sighed deeply. During his first timeline, Severus had eagerly chosen the Dark Arts, but this time, he wanted to go in a different direction. He did not want to go down the same pathway.

Severus had thought about this a lot. Many times he had spoken with Lily, Regulus and even flipping James Potter. The only subject he was going to take was Potions. There was so many options he could choose, and so many different pathways were open to him now.

Entering the courtyard, Severus inhaled sharply upon feeling the crisp air. It was beginning to get colder as they were getting closer and closer to Winter. Severus could already tell it will snow soon. His skin prickled with the sensation of frost; he could almost see the beautiful white layers casting along the normally lush green hills.

"Sev!"

Lily ran straight up to him, and threw her slim body against his. She came out of nowhere and took the poor Severus by surprise, taking them both crashing down on the ground. Severus body slumping across the sharp points of rocks, and crisp wet grass licking at his skin, ruining his only good robes.

"Oh Sev! It's terrible!"

The young Gryffindor beauty squealed out. She shot backward, and with might claws, yanked Severus up after her. The manic action was enough to leave Severus winded, and feeling pasty, blown eyes with a chill running through his body. When did Lily become so strong? She could effortlessly throw him around like a rag doll now, when before she couldn't…or maybe Lily tried to hide her strength due to wanting to be a 'lady'.

Still Severus was left blinking blankly.

"What's so terrible, Evans?" Remus asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

The flaring, red haired girl looked up at the Ravenclaw. Her cherry lips twirling into a small frown, "It's horrible. I know I always wished to see it, but not like this…not like that!"

"Lily? What are you talking about?" Severus pressed awkwardly.

Lily opened her mouth to answer before her cherry shaped face crumbled into distained. Her glittering eyes clouded up with sadness, and then she shook her head, making her silk curls dancing around her face like little pixies. Instead, she took him by the hand and tugged him towards the school gates.

"Come with me."

Without another word, both Ravenclaws followed the bright Gryffindor. As they rushed over, Severus noticed the other students they began to see were looking greenish, some even seemed to be crying. Two Hufflepuffs were sobbing to one another, arms wrapped around themselves and creating a golden cocoon with their bodies. Severus's eyebrows moved further and further up his forehead with every student they passed. Other wizards and witches either looked to be in despair, or uncertainty.

It took a few seconds for Severus to come to an understanding. To say his insides popped with a sickening anxious fear, was an understatement. He could taste stunned shock in the bitter air, it rubbed its hands into his face, and he felt as if he had walked straight into a brick wall.

The gigantic body was half out of the water, and half laid across the bank. It shiny, rubbery scale skin glittered underneath the sunrays. However, unlike what Severus remembered, it wasn't a soft blue and green shade but almost a light brown and grey shade. A long tentacle curled around the left, as if the poor creature had tried to claw at the ground to get away from its attacker. The single, large eye looked engorged and lifeless.

Severus dragged himself closer. His eyes widening, water peeking at the corner of his eyelashes.

"How…" he breathed out shakily, "How could this have happened?"

The Giant Squid that many believed to be nothing but a legend, was washed up on the landbanks of the castle grounds. Dead. It was just lying there, still as ever, with its one single eye. It sent a chill up his spine. What could have hurt such a creature, could have had the power to kill it?

Severus stood there, numb. His body felt heavy, and sluggish. He blinked slowly and noticed everyone was suddenly speaking at once. Their voices echoing through his skull. The professors of their houses were trying to calm everyone down. He raised his eyes to look for Headmaster Dumbledore, and found him with his Professor McGonagall, the two looked more confused about how this had happened then the students.

Taking a tiny step backward, Severus inhaled the salty air sharply. A soft whimper made his ears perk up. Twirling towards the sound, Severus glanced around himself one last time, finding Lily had met up with Alice while Remus had oddly disappeared into the sea of students. Probably to find James or Sirius, most likely both. Severus had no doubt in his mind that the two-star Gryffindors would be somewhere out there. With a shake of the head, Severus began to climb behind the boulders that enclosed the bank. It took him a few seconds to realize the sound was coming from above the large rocks.

He scraped his hands and knees, climbing up onto the large boulders. Severus had almost lost his balance a few times, but he reached the top without crashing to the ground.

"Regulus?"

The younger Ravenclaw showed no sign of hearing Severus. The youngest of the Black family was huddled up, with his head pressed between his knees. He was making soft whines, rocking back and forward on the balls of his feet. His fingers clenched at his hair, lightly tugging on the dark curls every so often. The closer Severus got, the more he began to realize Regulus was muttering something under his breath.

"Hey, Regulus?" he called out, stepping closer to Regulus. He slowly crouched down next to the distressed boy in blue, "Regulus. What's wrong?"

Regulus snapped his head up at the sound of Severus's voice. His face was pasty white, with his eyes so wide that they had a tiny ring of yellow around them, seeming as if they're about to pop out. His mouth mimicked a fish, before his jaw locked into a stern whimpering pout. Regulus then began to shake his head, his shoulders hunching to his ears, and making a range of whimpers, and cries.

Severus blinked in surprise, having not expected to find Regulus in such a state. He moved closer to the smaller boy, and gently rubbed Regulus on the back, his hand moving across the middle of his back, between his shoulder blazes.

"Regulus, calm down, everything's alright," he soothed gently.

Regulus shook his head furiously, his face scrunching up further, "No!" he whined, "No! No! You don't understand!"

"You're having a break down. Calm down. You're completely safe," Severus said softly.

The other whimpered further. His body shuddering furiously, curling in even more tightly. He was muttering all sorts of words, most of them did not make sense to Severus ears.

"Regulus," Severus said.

Said boy shook his head furiously, moving angrily to shove Severus away. He scrambled forward, his hands jerking forward to grab at nothing in particular. Regulus climbed to his feet, whimpering repeatedly.

"You don't understand!" he cried out, "This is all my fault!"

Severus's eyebrows raised to his hair line, "What? It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is!"

Severus tried to calm down the distressed smaller boy. He tried to take Regulus's arm, to ease him away from the ledge of the boulder the two were standing on, but Regulus jerked it out of Severus's grip. Instead the boy rushed past Severus, hands moving to his head and tugging on his hair again.

"It's my fault! It's always my fault! Why can't I ever be normal!" he whined out.

Swallowing thickly, Severus followed after him, "What do you mean? This can't possibly be your fault."

"But it is!" Regulus screeched, "It's always my fault! I was only trying to help!"

Severus opened but then shut his mouth. Confusion grow through his head and took a tiny step closer to the smaller Raven. He breathed in softly, and then smiled sweetly, trying to comfort him.

"It's not. It's alright," he said quietly.

He tried to sooth the boy. Taking his hand gently, rubbing his fingers across the top of Regulus's hand. He felt awkward. How was he supposed to calm him down? And why was Regulus truly freaking out. How could the Giant Squid dying being his fault? At the thought of said Squid, Severus shuddered and bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from making a whimper. The Squid had saved him when he fell from the Hogwarts bridge. The Giant Squid was a legend, a mystery around Hogwarts. Severus had always wanted to see it, witness it, and in previous timeline, he hadn't. This time, not only had seen a tiny sliver of it, but he had come face to face to it.

An ache trembled through his chest. His face heated up as his eyes began to swell with tears. Severus never realized how attached he was to a creature that he only witnessed once in his life before. How could he have become so…crushed. A tremor ran through him, Severus wanted to cry.

…How pathetic of him…crying over a squid…

"It'll be alright," Severus forced out, struggling to prevent himself from truly crying.

Regulus jerked to a standstill. His head was still directed downward, with his eyes peeled wide. He was breathing deeply and shakily. As soon as Severus laid a gently hand onto him, he snapped. Regulus automatically stood up, and shoved Severus of him.

"Don't you understand!" he cried with distain, "It's my fault! This is all my fault! I let her out!"

Severus blinked, "Let who out?"

Regulus sobbed. He balled up his hands and held them to his face, "You don't get it! I can hear her! She's so sick! So unwell! He's hurting her every day and she can't take it!"

Head reeling, Severus tried to understand, he really did. What was the Dark Lord doing during this point of time? He doesn't believe it was anything to do with Hogwarts, as of yet, the dark Wizard was trying to build an army…or is just beginning to.

"Calm down Regulus," Severus said, holding his hands up, "Who's sick?"

"She is!"

Severus paused. His forehead creased at the strange name.

She? Who is she? And why was Regulus so affected by her? She was so sick? And somebody was hurting her?

"Wait," Severus began, turning to look at the squid still laying numbly across the bank line, "Did this…girl do that?!"

Regulus sobbed. He shook his head furiously, "She didn't mean too! It's the castle! It's driving her crazy! I thought! I thought! Maybe…if I let her out! Then she would…!" he began, his sob driving through his throat and making his voice hitch loudly.

Severus inhaled sharply. He swallowed thickly, his stomach twisting painfully. His eyes scanned the thick forbidden forest around him, and prickling sensation running along his spine.

"What is she!" he snapped out, a bit harshly in fact.

Regulus's pale face turned towards Severus. His jaw became slack, little beads of saliva dripping along his lips and coating his teeth and tongue. His eyes were sunken and a burning ruby shade. Snot drippled from his nose, and his shoulders hunched up further, before he suddenly flopped forward. A sickeningly clench through his body, and suddenly, he was throwing up.

"Regu-"

Severus's foot twisted painfully across something slippery. Everything around spun, and the colour began to wash out from the lines of the objects. The lines of everything around him spun around, dancing beautifully and suggestively. The wind began to chew through his body, his robes were yanked around his thin body as if tiny fishing hooks were threaded through the fabric. His hair wiped around his body and swiftly, everything was flipped upside down.

A sickening crack echoed through his ears, and one of the worst pain blared through the side of his head. Severus laid still, his bones twitching at random. His chest tightened as a bitter taste ran up his throat. Liquid began to spread out around his head, as his view began to fuzzy, darkness starting to crept at the corners of his eyes.

A pressure appeared in the middle of his chest. Severus's face scrunched up as the pressure grow heavier and heavier, until he was wheezing deeply. His eyes sprung open to find a pair of beady, tiny eyes peering into his face.

"Chestnut?" Severus let out quietly.

Chestnut makes a tiny squeal and wiggled on top of the Ravenclaw quilt. His tiny paws clipping at Severus's throat, and tapping his flat beck against Severus's nose. Severus, for his part, lightly lifted his hand to lay it across Chestnut's fluffy fur. The little Niffler immediately began to coo, and purr, nuzzling against Severus's face.

Severus rolled his head across the royal blue pillow. His eyes squinted to look at the calendar of the room. It was the day before again, and the little clock told him it was 2:00pm again.

"Did I…die…again?" he hiccupped, peering at his hand. He wiggled his fingers out in front of himself, a frown taking over his lips, "She? Who is this she that Regulus kept mentioning?"

Severus laid still on the bed. A throb ran through his head, and the boy winced, hand resting against the spot that ached. It was the spot where he must have cracked his skull after he slipped from the boulder. Suddenly, a sensation ran through him as he realized the Giant Squid was alive again but would die tonight unless he doesn't do something!

Wrapping his arms around Chestnut, Severus sprung upward. His eyes widened so much they seriously burned. His dark hair was a mess and stuck up in all directions.

"Basilisk!" he squatted out in realization.

How stupid was he?! Regulus was talking about the Basilisk! Regulus said he had been hearing whispering hisses! How in Merlin's name was Regulus, of all people, able to open the Chamber of Secrets? When the chamber wasn't ready to be opened yet?

"He's a Parselmouth!" Severus gapped, "Whispering through Hogwarts walls! Regulus Black is a bloody Parselmouth!"

Kicking the quilt off him, Severus grabbed his Ravenclaw robes. Everything had been leading up to this! Regulus was a Parselmouth and had been hearing the Basilisk through Hogwarts's walls. But how? If Regulus was the one to let her out, then he must have somehow heard her from the chamber, right? Severus scrunched up his face in worry. He had died before, hadn't he? This was his second death, well third…but the first didn't count!

The bathroom! Severus had entered a bathroom, and the snake had killed him with one look! The person he had seen before he died, must have been Regulus!

"He said…she was sick. She was unwell, and somebody was hurting her. That the chamber must have been driving her crazy," Severus said thoughtfully, remembering Regulus's distressed cries.

He scooped up Chestnut from the bed. Severus peered down at the little orange fluff ball, and immediately remembered Max would later find Chestnut. The small Niffler would become depressed and lonely. Severus didn't want that to happen, and instead straightened out the hood of his cloak. Chestnut wiggled into the hood, and curled up, laying his head across Severus's shoulder with a purr.

"You alright there, Chestnut?" Severus smiled, rubbing the little Niffler under the chin.

Chestnut made a soft happy yelp. He nuzzled Severus cheek, which made the Ravenclaw smile.

Severus straightened out his robes and doublechecked that Chestnut was safe his hood before he left the dorm. As he climbed the steps, his eyes twitched upon seeing the merfolk once again. They were all gathered close to the glass wall again, clicking to one another just as before. Seeing them, Severus felt anger and betterment grow within him. They must have known the Basilisk would be released from the chamber and let outside. Regulus would let the king of snakes outside. How in the world Regulus would be able to do that was beyond him. How nobody had seen Regulus leading this massive damn snake through the castle was something else!

…Unless people have, and they had been killed or petrified? Severus wasn't sure. He was awake for an hour at most before he died. So students could have been killed or petrified and had not been discovered yet.

Still, Severus stomped into the Ravenclaw common room. Most of the merfolk fled, but this time a tiny group of three stayed behind. The three of them gazed at Severus with webbed eyes.

Severus stomped straight up to the glass wall and did probably the most childish thing ever. He roared at the glass in his anger. He had just died after all, and there was so much bitterness within his veins. Severus let out with a mighty roar. It made all the merfolk to shriek themselves, swimming away with their tails flapping after them. Severus stood against the glass, out of breath with his face twisted into an angry scrawl.

Chestnut whined. He rubbed his face against Severus's cheek, purring sweetly. As if he could sense the anger and distress of his owner, he nuzzled against Severus's face.

Severus let out a soft sound. His lips twirled into a watery smile, "I'm alright Chestnut," he cooed, lightly scratching Chestnut's head.

Breathing deeply, Severus closed his eyes for a few seconds until his heart had stopped beating painfully. He relaxed gently, and then dragged himself out of the common room. Severus' eyes swept back and forth, looking at the other students moving around without a clue of what was happening. Of the massive, dangerous creature just about to be let out this night.

Severus sped through the corridor. His arms were stiff at his sides as he walked, making his way towards the great hall. Severus spun around the corner, hissing through clenched teeth. He didn't understand how Regulus was able to hear the damn Basilisk and how he was able to find the entry to the chamber in the first place. How stupid he must have been! Severus should have figured it out at the beginning! He was smart enough to figure it out! Now that he knew what was happening, what had happened, it was so clear now!

The Chamber of Secrets. Regulus had opened it. Of course, it was the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Severus had died twice over his stupidity.

Severus came to a stop next to the small corner where he and Remus had discovered Regulus. He crossed his arms and waited. Regulus was sure to come soon enough. Severus had found Remus in the library and spoken with him for at least twenty minutes before they made their way to the great hall.

"Regulus!" Severus snapped.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! were you all expecting that? i bet some of you were! hahaha! one more chapter, then this arc should be wrapped up! the next arc is more to do with Remus! but there will be a surprise twist in it! when will Sirius and remus finally make up? gasp. there will be more james and severus bonding next chapter! Alice was super fun to write! i wanted to flesh her out a bit more in my story! 
> 
> see you all next time!


	9. The Snake Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! sorry about the long wait! i wanted to finish the chamber of secrets, but it got so long that i had to cut it in half! gasp! this chapter is still quite long!
> 
> also! it's my birthday!!!!!! so have a birthday treat! 
> 
> a BIG thank you to my beta: aStarLightFairy! thank you so much for editing this!
> 
> hope you enjoy! chapter 10 - part 2 will be posted in the following week! so keep your eyes peeled!

The Beginning of the End

Part 1

I

It was not his day. It was never his day. Severus growled, bristling with anger as he stomped through the Ravenclaw corridor. His shoulders hunched, and his hands clenched by his sides; Severus truly looked like an angry little gremlin. If it was possible, he would have an angry little storm crackling above his head.

"Regulus Black!" he snapped, grabbing the younger boy by the elbow and tugging him back.

Regulus' eyes widened, "S-Snape?"

Severus' blood boiled. His grip tightened on Regulus and he pulled him into another corridor. Regulus had no other choice than to let Severus drag him along; his face becoming hot from the odd looks they gained from the Ravenclaws passing them.

"Snape, is…is something wrong?" Regulus questioned quietly, tilting his head.

Checking the area, Severus nodded upon seeing it was clear. He then spun around to face the other Ravenclaw.

"Yes something is wrong!" he snapped.

Regulus jerked back in surprise, "I…oh…?"

Severus growled, "I know about the Basilisk, Regulus. You better start explaining yourself. I am in no mood to entertain you!"

Regulus' face became as white as a ghost, and his eyes widened. He jerked backward, taking a step away and then another one.

"I, um…what? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he said in a hurry, "You seem very angry, Snape. I heard you were sleeping most of the day away, um, maybe we should hurry to the great hall?"

Severus shook his head, "Stop!" he exclaimed, "Stop Regulus. I'm not hungry, or sick, and I am not delusional! I know about the flipping gigantic snake hidden in Hogwarts pipes, and what I want to know, is how in Merlin's name are you involved with it?"

Regulus was silent. He kept opening, but then shutting his mouth.

"N-No, I mean…" he tried to deny.

"Stop lying!" Severus cut in, "I already know, Regulus. How can I help you, if you won't tell me?"

Regulus swallowed thickly, his head beginning to dip further down. Ever so slowly, his shoulders began to rise to his ears and his hands twisted together in front of himself. Regulus began to chew on his bottom lip, sniffling deeply.

"Help me?" he repeated quietly.

Severus inhaled sharply. He closed his eyes briefly, and then placed a hand onto Regulus' shoulder, "Yeah. I want to help you Regulus. The Basilisk is a very dangerous creature. They're illegal to own because of how deadly they can be."

"She's not dangerous!" Regulus objected loudly, grabbing onto Severus' sleeve in desperation, "She really isn't! She's just sick, and-and…"

"Regulus, it is a known fact that a Basilisk can kill instantly with a single look."

Severus frowned. He couldn't understand what was going on inside Regulus' head. How could Regulus be so…attached to this Basilisk? It doesn't make sense to him. From what Severus knew, the snake was incredibly dangerous and only wanted to kill people. The boy had given a statement after defeating it. The boy had said he heard the Basilisk talking about being so hungry and wanting to devour the students of Hogwarts. If Regulus was opening the Chamber of Secrets and letting the Basilisk out, how long until the body count began to grow?

"I know that," Regulus grimaced, looking down and shovelling his feet pathetically, "But you don't understand…"

Severus stressfully ran a hand through his limp hair, "No. No, I don't understand. Not at all. Regulus, what are you playing out? If you are able to access the Chamber of Secrets, then you should report it straight to Headmaster Dumbledore. This is incredibly dangerous."

It pained him to admit it. Severus was in no way shape or form to take on such a snake, at least not alone. Dumbledore on the other hand, that old man is more than equipped to handle the Basilisk. Severus remembered how heartbroken Dumbledore had been when the Weasley girl had let the Basilisk out; all of those poor students almost dying because of it.

"I can't."

Severus grunted, "Why not?"

"I can't do that to her," Regulus shook his head.

Severus shuddered. His head spun with stress and disbelief. What was Regulus saying?! Why was he talking like this, like the Basilisk wasn't a dangerous thing, like the Basilisk was his-

"You befriended it?" Severus finally asked.

Regulus blinked awkwardly. He doesn't say anything, only shrugged pitifully.

Severus sighed deeply. He ran a hand down his face in thought. Maybe he was overreacting? He wasn't sure. As much as he admired Salazar Slytherin, and would always be the first to step up and defend the man, Severus has to question the great wizard's choices. Why leave such a deadly creature in a school full of kids?

The Basilisk was something else completely.

Regulus plopped himself down on the top step of one of the moving staircases. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and covered his face with his hands; nibbling his lip as anxiety began to build up inside him. Severus could even see the youngest Black's hair beginning to stand on end. With a deep groan, Severus flopped down next to him.

"Alright," he began, "I'll try to see it from your position. Start from the beginning, how did you even find the Chamber of Secrets?"

Regulus faltered weakly, "I found it by accident. I…um…my family, they were pressuring me and I just-just wanted to get away…I stumbled into the bathroom by mistake. I didn't realize it was the girl's bathroom until…"

Regulus shook his head. He looked like he wanted to say something else but was unsure of how to voice what was on his mind. Instead, he got back up and took a few steps further up the staircase. He then paused, and looked back at Severus, awkwardly gesturing for him to follow. Severus stared after him, glancing around before scratching at his hand and racing after him.

The younger Ravenclaw led him through the corridors of Hogwarts, as he went he looked more and more nervous. He kept fidgeting with his fingers, picking at his nails and avoiding eye contact with anyone they met. It took Severus a good few minutes before he realized he recognized the route; he had taken this walkway before, and a cold shiver ran through his chest at the realization. The further they walked the fewer students they saw. Severus almost walked right into Regulus' back as the boy came to a stop in front of an old, dusty door.

"Here," Regulus clicked his tongue, lightly laying his hands against the door. He breathed in deeply, and then pushed it open with an eerie squeak, little specks of dust and dirt danced through the air.

Severus cocked his head, looking around as he walked into the familiar looking room; the room where he walked in on Regulus letting the Basilisk out for the first time and then dying. It had kick started another loop that was slowly destroying his soul. The room was rather big, definitely big enough to hold a terrifyingly massive snake. There was a tall pillar with sinks attached to it in the middle, with stalls lining the left wall. A massive barred window stood to the right, and the bright sunlight streamed through into the room.

Regulus dragged himself up to the middle sink of the pillar, "Here. It's here."

Severus eyebrows raised, "Right here?"

"Hm," the other nodded.

The older Ravenclaw gulped. A termer ran through him as he stepped up to the dusty sink, his eyes sweeping across it, eyeing the symbol of a snake on the tap. How could nobody have noticed this before? How could Dumbledore have overlooked such an obvious clue to the entrance of the chamber? Severus' fingers twitched as he touched the tap. Once the boy had killed the Basilisk, and Dumbledore had saved him, the two never released where the chamber was. Severus had asked Dumbledore once, but the old man only smiled at him. It was a strange feeling to be standing at the entry to the chamber.

"How did you open it?" Severus wondered.

Regulus crossed his arms behind his back, "She would talk in hisses, and they sounded just like whispers. I…mimicked them someday, and it opened up."

"Just like that?" Severus grumbled, crossing his arms. It sounded all too easy.

The other Raven opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word, another voice interrupted them. The voice was shrilly, and high-pitched, filled with bitterness and anger.

"Not like that!" the voice sneered, "You're not going to open it again, are you?"

Regulus' round face turned pink from horror and embarrassment. However, strangely, a smile also graced his lips. A sheepish smile, but a smile all the same. He turned around, and directed his attention to the space above the bathroom stoles.

"Myrtle," he greeted.

Myrtle Warren gave him a look of exhaustion and disappointment. She was just as Severus remembered. A small girl; her hair was a mess and tied into twin pigtails with a pair of too big black rimmed glasses on her face. The glasses made her face look even smaller than before. Her hair was thick, and frizzy, covering most of her face too. She also wore the normal Ravenclaw robes.

"Moaning Myrtle?" Severus said slowly.

Regulus nudged him, "She doesn't like being called that."

Myrtle made a banshee cry, twirling through the air and diving into a toilet bowl. The sudden splash made the water erupt outwards from said toilet.

"She's dramatic too…" Regulus added.

"I am not!" Myrtle's voice squealed from said toilet, "Go away! This is my bathroom!"

Regulus sighed. He inched towards the toilet stall and gently knocked onto the door, "Come on Myrtle. You can't still be mad at me."

The spirit growled, "I don't like stinky boys barging into my bathroom! So bug of and take your greasy friend with you!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Okay…Regulus, what did you do to upset her so much?"

It was so strange. Moaning Myrtle was annoying, that was true. She was annoyingly loud and nosy. She would try to creep out students and professors. However, he didn't recall her ever acting like this before? She sounded more than bitter, hurt even?

His eyes flickered between the two in thought.

"He used me!" Myrtle shrieked, flying back out of the toilet and shoving a finger straight through Regulus' head. It took Severus by surprise; he took a step back while Regulus didn't look fazed.

"I said I was sorry…" Regulus shrugged helplessly, "I don't know what else to say."

Myrtle huffed, "After everything I did for you! After I let you cry on my shoulder! Listened to your worries about your family! And you do this! You exploited me, and for what? Some disgusting creature!"

"She's not disgusting," Regulus quickly defeated.

"I don't care!" Myrtle screeched, "You still used me!"

Severus scratched at his head. His head was beginning to hurt from the way Myrtle was screaming. Confusion continued to build through his veins, and he felt Chestnut whine from his hood. He reached back, and patted the little fluff-ball of a duck.

Regulus held his hands up in an awkward surrender, "I'm sorry. Come on Myrtle, you can't be mad at me forever."

"Yes I can!" the Ghost snapped in return.

Severus stood awkwardly shovelling his feet. He pressed his lips into a thin line and pulled at a loose hair covering his face. He was unsure of what to say.

"Um…how did he use you?" he finally asked.

Myrtle moaned loudly. She swam through the air, wiggling her feet, "All he really wanted to know was how I died! He used meeeeeee!"

"Oh."

Myrtle had died as a result of the Basilisk, hadn't she? She was the first and only victim of the great snake. Nobody died when the Weasley girl let it out, instead they were petrified. Still, Severus found himself agreeing with the whining ghost and so he levelled Regulus with a stare.

"W-What?" Regulus weakly shrugged.

"You shouldn't press spirits for details on how they passed," Severus stressed. He understood why it would be such a sensitive subject for Myrtle.

Myrtle squealed, and waved her hand in Severus' direction, "Seeeeeeeeeeee! You don't do thattttttt! Especially after I listened to you for hours! I tried to cheer you up! Why would my own house do thattttttt!"

Regulus flinched, "I'm sorry, Myrtle. I'm sorry, but I had to understand. I'm sure the Basilisk wouldn't have done that purposely."

"What?!" the spirit shrieked, crossing her arms tightly and clocking her head in a way that looked as though her neck had snapped, "How can you say that?! You! You! Regulus Black, never come to my bathroom again!"

With another banshee scream, the spirit's body washed into a greyish colour. Her body twisted, flushing down the toilet with a high pitched wail. Her voice echoed through the bathroom, the floor even shook from the cry. It left both boys staring at nothingness filled something between shock, bewilderment and amusement. Regulus swallowed thickly, and meekly laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You've spent a lot of time here, huh?" Severus said dryly.

Regulus rolled his shoulders, "I…I followed the voice and it led me here. Myrtle accused me of trying to throw things at her…apparently brave students would venture out to the bathroom to throw things at her. 10 points if it goes through the stomach, 50 points if it goes through her head, 100 points if it goes through her complete body. It took me days to convince her I wasn't there to hurt her, I merely wanted to get into the bathroom…"

Severus nodded mutely. Myrtle was resilient. If she didn't want you there, she would do anything in her power to get you to leave. Severus could tell Myrtle wasn't that upset with Regulus, because she wasn't trying to scare them away.

The youngest Black took a daring step up the snake sink. He breathed in sharply, and straightened his back, his hands becoming clammy at his sides, his fingers playing with the ends of his blue robes. Regulus licked at his dry lips, and glanced at Severus, gesturing for him to step back.

It was strange. Regulus' boyish voice became more dismounted, like a whisper. It danced around Severus' ears, kissing at his senses. Severus wasn't sure what Regulus said, but whatever it was made the bathroom shake. Vibrations began to spread through the floor, crawling up their legs and pinching at his stomach. The middle pillar began to move, the sinks sliding across the floor and the top of the pillar rising to hover above an opening in the middle.

"This is the entry…" Regulus mumbled quietly, peeking into the whole, "It's a tunnel. It's quicker to slide down it then climbing…"

Severus walked to the very edge of the hole. A sinking sensation coiled within his stomach, "How did you get out again?"

"Oh, there is a way out. It's much more difficult than the tunnel; the hole has perfectly carved holes that we can use to climb out again…" Regulus muttered quietly.

Regulus stepped up next to Severus, and paused. His eyes turned to Myrtle's toilet stall and after a few seconds, he sighed deeply. He pushed the mess of his hair out of his face, and crouched down to the hole. Regulus then dropped into the darkness with a whoosh. It happened in seconds, and Severus was left behind, staring at the spot where Regulus had just been.

"Oh," was all he let out.

Severus remembered doing so many things in his previous life. He had done so many things, so many horrible things; he'd gone up against many powerful wizards and had even bowed to the darkest wizard in the world but yet…Severus couldn't prevent the swirl of fear growing within his veins upon looking into the darkness; the hole that contained the Chamber of Secrets; that held such a beast like the Basilisk. It was daunting to know it contained a massive snake. One with the power to petrify or even kill its victims.

"Are you alright, Regulus?" he called down, hearing his voice echo down the tunnel. He gulped, and it was a few good minutes before Regulus responded.

The young Ravenclaw sighed deeply, running his hand through his limp hair, grimacing at the texture of it. He hasn't been able to have a bath, and it was beginning to really show. He was not in a terrible situation financially this time, due to Lily and her family taking him in – he hadn't given them his answer on permanently staying with them yet, but Mr and Mrs Evans have given him enough money for things like shampoo and such…but it was wrong. Severus felt so very wrong to spend the money. The guilt was inside him, growing every time he thought about the money given to him. He just couldn't find it inside himself to use it, especially when he recalled how distant Lily and his relationship had become soon after…

Chestnut made a soft coo, as if the little Niffler could sense how sad Severus had suddenly became, and nuzzled his flat beck against his cheek. Severus closed his left eye, and smiled, gently reaching up to pet the Niffler on the head. With that, Severus crouched down to the hole and with one deep intake, slid himself off the edge. The wind plummeting down the tunnel made him shudder, the skin on his face pulling like there were fishing hooks attached to it. He clenched his eyes shut.

He thought he would slam into solid pavement and was preparing himself for the horrible, awful, bone shattering pain but it never came. Instead, he fell upon something soft but yet solid at the same time. A loud crunch echoed through his ears, but not the type of crunch of something cracking like his body. It was a crunch of his body being caught. Like layers of paper stuck together and spread across the area like a dangerous web.

"Snape?" Regulus' familiar voice called.

Severus opened one eye first, and then the other. The first thing he saw was a cave lit only by dim light. He slowly sat up, hearing more of those crunches as he moved. By the time he fully stood up, his body dipping slightly into the soft ground he had fallen on. Blinking, Severus peered down and felt his breath hitch within his throat.

Snake skin. He had landed on shredded snake skin. Much bigger than his tiny body, coiling around the cave, taking up most of the available space.

"Snape, um, Severus?"

Severus blinked once then twice, he carefully shifted towards the edge of the snake skin and peeked over the massive mass. Regulus was standing at the base of the skin, head clocked back to look up at him. Regulus awkwardly waved up to him, beckoning for Severus to come down.

It took Severus a few moments, the gears in his head turning before he finally came to the answers. He grumbled at the realization. Severus sighed incredibly deeply and lowered himself to the peak of the skin, sitting his backside down and then sliding down the crispy and shiny snake skin – like a slide. As he reached the bottom of the skin, Severus noticed bones of animals scattered around.

How did animals get in here?

"You're not hurt, right?" Regulus asked anxiously, hunching himself over Severus as he reached the bottom.

Severus shook his head, "This was unexpected…"

Regulus sheepishly pulled at the stings of his robe, "Yeah…I actually slipped my first time. I thought that was it for me, until I realized how much snakeskin was around here…"

"The Basilisks can grow up to fifty feet in length, so it's not a surprise its shredded skin would be just as long, maybe longer…I just wasn't expecting it to be at the entry of the tunnel..." Severus said thoughtfully.

He remembered reading about Basilisks after the boy revealed the giant snake, but for some reason he was struggling to remember what he had read. Basic things came to surface, but there was something more important digging at the back of his head. It was out of reach.

Regulus nodded, "She's not quite that big yet, but she'll reach fifty six feet soon. I was able to measure her once."

"…She let you that close to her?" Severus asked, his eyebrows rising, "Without dying or being petrified?"

How could Regulus get that close to the snake without being killed? The Basilisk has a poisonous stare; with just one glance the snake can kill somebody. How could Regulus get that close to such a snake without the snake looking him in the eye, and killing him?

Regulus swallowed thickly, "I…I don't know. I know a Basilisk can kill by looking at somebody in the eye, and I have looked at her in the eye…it might have been reckless on my part, but…nothing happened. I don't know."

It was weird. Severus frowned deeply at those words. How? He doesn't understand. Regulus should have died, if he really did look into the snake's eyes. Myrtle died when she looked into the snake's eyes, so why didn't Regulus? He couldn't make sense of it. Regulus was from the Black family, and the youngest son. He wasn't adopted so he couldn't have been from Salazar Slytherin's family. It was impossible for Regulus to have any relations to the great wizard, other than being sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin.

Not just that, Basilisk venom was incredibly poisonous. It was known as one of the most powerful substances in the world, and could kill a person within minutes. It was hard to believe the snake hadn't attacked Regulus at all, but if it had, then the boy wouldn't be standing so awkwardly in front of him.

"I don't understand," Severus let out, "…If you looked into the Basilisk's eyes…then you should have…"

Regulus shrugged helplessly because he truly did not know.

The next thing Severus saw was something amazing, and beautifully carved out of midnight pearl. A stone built in the form of a door, maybe? It blocked the rest of the cave, and was surrounded by glowing candles. The thick slab had a snake statue carved into the middle, with many heads spread out in all directions, keeping the door sealed shut.

"Um, Severus…" Regulus began quietly, "Listen to me, um…she's…she's very sensitive and-and, well if you stay calm so will she. No quick movements, and don't do anything to make her feel threatened."

Severus snorted at that. Don't do anything to make this fifty feet large snake feel threatened. How in Merlin would he ever do that?

Chestnut whined. He wiggled about then buried himself into Severus' blue Ravenclaw hood. He hid himself deep into the robes with another whine.

"Right," he added.

Regulus inhaled sharply once more, and directed his attention up to the slab. He licked his dry and chapped lips, before letting out a wispy, whispery voice.

'Open-issss…'

It was still mind blowing that Regulus was a Parselmouth. He hadn't been one in his first life, had he? Severus only heard a snake-like whisper as Regulus spoke, but as he did, the door began to shake. A black diamond, perfectly melded into a snake began to circle around the slab, forcing the heads of the statue snakes to open.

Then it slid open with steam beginning to coat the floor. Severus' chest began to tighten, his heart beginning to beat anxiously with powerful anticipation. He watched as the slab began to reel open, revealing a crystal corridor on the other side; flicking green candle light licking at the rocks and builders. To think such a thing was built underneath Hogwarts was mind boggling. The whole cave vibrated again, groaning as the thick metal door opened. The other side had a thin layer of water coating the floor, with rows of old looking snake heads lined up.

"Is that…" Severus began, his voice dying in the back of his throat.

Regulus nervously dragged himself forward, "Yeah. That is the statue of Salazar Slytherin."

It was ridiculously large. The full body of the statue stood fully, his feet laid flat against the mirror-like floor. Severus had to arch his head back until his neck burned, just to see the statue in its full form.

"Where's the Basilisk?" Severus asked, shaking his awe of the statue from his head. To see Salazar Slytherin in so much detail was breathtaking. He felt a swirl of admiration bubble up inside him.

Regulus bites his bottom lip, "She won't come until she is called."

"You can call her?" Severus quizzed.

"…I guess?" Regulus meekly shrugged, "It's more like…I greet her and she comes to see me…nothing more, nothing less."

Severus winced. A coil of fear began to prickle through him as he came to realize a large, deadly snake was freely roaming this area. The Basilisk could appear from anywhere. Subconsciously, his hand went for his wand and suddenly he was trying to rack his brain for the past spells he had made and had taught himself.

Severus Snape had become a powerful wizard. He had been bullied severely, tormented during his young years at Hogwarts and had the gates of the light shut on him. He had turned to the only welcoming gates possible, the darkness and had become something similar to a demon. A Death Eater. He had been great! He could brew his own potions, and create his own spells.

…So why can't he seem to form the simplest of spells he had shaped. Nothing, absolutely nothing came to his aid. He couldn't seem to remember anything! No spell or potion! Severus just brushed it off as the fact there was a gigantic deadly snake in the same space as him.

"Um…Severus, I'm not sure why nothing happens to me but try not to look her in the eye…? Close your eyes…" Regulus suggested weakly.

"Right…" Severus gulped.

The younger Raven took another step forward. He tilted his head back to gaze up at the great statue, and after a few quiet moments, Regulus called out. His voice shook, but echoed throughout the chamber.

'Hellosssss, I've returnsssss…'

At first nothing happened. The Chamber was completely quiet, the green flames of the candles flickered brightly, all attached to the top of the many snake heads littered throughout the chamber. Then the whole room began to shake, little trembles spread through the floor and walls, the sound of something very large and very heavy began to approach them. Severus kept his head down just as a colossal shadow painted him; heat ran up his spine and made all his hair stand up on end.

A loud hiss swirled around him.

'I broughtsss a friendssssss this timesssssssss…'

Severus bit down on his bottom lip. It was truly terrifying to know the Basilisk was directly in front of him, probably looming over him with saliva dripping from her fangs. How Regulus could stand in front of such a beast was beyond him. Suddenly, Severus felt something rather big loom close to him, a smooth surface lightly touching the top of his head and sending a cloud of steam down his body.

"The Basilisk is right above my head!" Severus thought in a panic, his eyes clenching tightly.

Severus' shoulders hunched, and his hands became clammy at his sides, balling up tightly. He could feel the warmth of the massive snake head near his own face. The stare probably drilling into him. Then suddenly the Basilisk let out a loud sound between a hiss and a roar, followed by a familiar yelp near his ear. It took Severus way too long to realize what was happening, and when he did, his hand flung up to cover the top of Chestnut's head – having forgotten all about the Niffler.

Chestnut shuddered under his hand, and Severus found himself losing his footing. He crashed down to the ground, his head snapping upward from the movement. He found the massive snake above him, the pointed scaly face jerking back and opening her mouth wide, almost like it was splitting into two.

The Basilisk was a dark green colour, with long thick black scales running down her back. Her head had rows of horns sticking out. But what made Severus' heart truly stope was the big yellow slit eyes glaring down at him. It was like everything around shattered, his surroundings becoming glass within seconds and the colour washing away, leaving rings of grey around his eyes. A rush ran through his head, his ears beginning to pound awfully and Severus barely was able to register his head smacking against the ground.

Regulus let out a sound, maybe a scream? Severus wasn't sure, he couldn't hear the other boy. Only a loud ringing that grew more pitched with every second. Regulus fell to his side, leaning over Severus and looked to be speaking, but Severus had no idea.

Then nothing. Everything disappeared. The feeling in his chest just stopped all of a sudden, and coldness began to creep across his skin.

One moment Severus was in the Chamber of Secrets, with Regulus hovering over him and the great King of Serpents roaring in the background and then the next…Severus found himself upside down on his shoulders off the side of the bed. His back was quickly beginning to hurt, with his legs over his head again. Severus could see his feet, his toes and even wiggled them.

"Oh…Merlin sake!" he screeched, flipping himself over.

Severus shot up, peering over his Ravenclaw bed. He blinked as he caught Chestnut's eyes across the mattress. The little Niffler was in the middle of cleaning himself, and froze when he saw Severus' head pop up. The two continued staring until Severus groaned loudly, and rolled over to sit with his back against the bed.

"I died…AGAIN!" he roared, running his hands stressfully through his hair, "The flipping Basilisk killed me!"

Severus then suddenly paused, a thought crawling into his brain. A mocking thought that made his face pale and his nose flare. His jaw clenched and he narrowed his eyes, a growl hissing through his teeth.

"What in Merlin's sake was I thinking!" he finally let out, hitting himself on top of the head, "Why! Why would I go into the Chamber? I should have done something else! I should have dragged Regulus to one of our Professors! Flipping Dumbledore!"

"What was I thinking?!" he cried, thumping his head back against his bed, "What did I think would happen after going down there with him?!"

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Chestnut let out a whine, dragging himself across the bed. He brushed his face against Severus' head, purring quietly when Severus lifted him up and cradled him to his chest. Severus sighed, and lightly kissed the orange puff ball on the head, a sad smile taking over his face.

"I'm so sorry Chestnut," he mumbled, "I shouldn't have taken you into such a dangerous place."

Chestnut clocked his head and made a confused chirp. Severus simply whistled quietly, and kissed Chestnut on the head again. Of course Chestnut wouldn't remember, but it doesn't stop the guilt from growing. Severus scratched the little Niffler under his chin, vowing to never take Chestnut into a dangerous and deadly situation again.

"I'm going to be better for you Chestnut. I promise."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Severus Snape nibbled on chocolate quietly; Chestnut was curled up on his lap, his fingers lazily running through the soft fur. His eyes were half lidded, and his feet were jerking just a little as he sat, waiting.

"Ah, Mister Snape!" Filius Flitwick greeted.

Severus bowed his head, "Professor. Thank you for agreeing to come meet me so last minute."

Flitwick simply smiled kindly, "I'll always find time for my Ravens! Especially one of my brightest! So tell me Mister Snape, what's on your mind? Ah, is this little Chestnut I've heard about? Yes, I've heard all about you, little fella."

Chestnut purred. Enjoying the chin scratching.

"How peculiar? I have never seen quite a Niffler like this."

Severus smiled, peeking down at Chestnut, "Oh. He was hurt when he was a baby. We're still getting there."

"Ah, yes," Flitwick nodded, "I recall hearing about that. Somebody put out glue traps and this little guy had been trapped in one. Nasty stuff."

Severus agreed. It was horrible stuff, and the person responsible still hasn't been caught. Severus would have been trying to find the person himself, if Regulus and the Basilisk hadn't fallen into his life.

"Professor…I didn't want to talk to you about Chestnut…" Severus began awkwardly, lowering his head and biting at his bottom lip.

Was he doing the right thing? He had to be responsible now. He did have that crazy idea of dealing with it himself, he had been a Professor, but look how that turned out! He was killed! And besides, what would he have done? Could have done? The Basilisk was sick. Regulus said she was going crazy. What could they do? The only thing they could do was kill the snake, and put her out of her misery…Severus winced at the thought. Regulus thought the beast as a friend…what would the boy do when it came to putting the snake down? For good?

"Hmm? I see," Flitwick said, "Then what would be the problem? Is it your studies?"

Severus shook his head, "No. No. Um…it's a long story…"

"How about you start from the beginning."

The boy breathed in sharply. Start from the beginning? He wanted to start from the very beginning. To tell Flitwick about the time loops, being sorted into different houses and then continuing to die during the same day. He even opened his mouth to begin, but nothing came out. Instead, he found himself trying to explain what had been happening with Regulus and the snake.

Severus nervously spoke, "Salazar Slytherin left a Basilisk in the castle."

"The Chamber of Secrets," Flitwick breathlessly said, hand on his chin in worry, "I see. This is very troubling, indeed. How could we have missed it? Oh Merlin."

Severus stood, "Professor. I'm worried about Regulus."

"Regulus Black? Our newest Raven?" Flitwick said.

"Yes. I think…I think he's somehow befriending the snake? I'm not sure, but I believe he might be emotionally invested, and I'm worried what will happen with him once the Basilisk is dealt with," Severus lamented.

Flitwick nodded in agreement, "Yes. I shall inform Headmaster Dumbledore of this, and we will investigate. Thank you for reporting this Mister Snape. You said the spirit Myrtle Warren was the first victim?"

"Yes sir. I believe that is how Regulus learnt of the Chamber's location. I'm not completely sure, as I, um, only overheard them talking about it…but I was worried about the castle's safety."

It wasn't a complete lie, it was just a twist of the truth. It was a lot easier to explain instead of coming out and struggling to explain how Severus somehow came from another timeline, and had knowledge of future events. Simply saying he had overheard Regulus and Myrtle discussing the Chamber of Secrets, and how Severus had heard the hissing around the school, was simpler. He was sure the Professors would be able to fill in the blanks themselves, after all, Severus was supposed to be a naïve student who had no idea about the horrors of this snake.

"What made you believe it was a Basilisk?" Flitwick questioned.

Severus awkwardly looked to the side, "I think it's a snake, because Regulus has spoken to me about hearing hissing around the castle. He said it was whispering, a voice he could hear…I also overheard them mention it was a Basilisk."

The Professor lightly tapped his chin in thought, "I see. I see. Thank you Mister Snape, is there anything else?"

"No sir."

"My, this is very troubling. I must hurry to the Headmaster. Rest assured Mister Snape, this will be dealt with. Here at Hogwarts, the safety of our students is our first priority."

With that, the head of Ravenclaw scrambled off. Vanishing out of the chamber of ravens.

Severus sighed deeply. He dragged himself forward, gently laying Chestnut back onto his bed. The little Niffler wiggled about, curling up on top of Severus' pillow. He smiled meekly before frowning. He had taken Chestnut with him last time, and…the Basilisk had attacked him. Sure, he had told Professor Flitwick, so the chance of running into the King of Serpents again was very low, but Severus couldn't bring himself to take the Niffler with him until he was certain it was safe enough. Besides, if he remembered correctly, Max and Eren would return later and Max would happily take care of Chestnut. Chestnut was the sort of Niffler that nobody could turn away from, he was hands-down adorable.

Still, the crushing sensation of sadness overcame. Headmaster Dumbledore will learn of the Basilisk, and Severus has no doubt the Professors will all remove such a danger in the castle. (There was a small voice in the back of his head, sneering bitterly but Severus decided to ignore it). But Severus couldn't prevent the pang of guilt and worry from growing within him.

Will Regulus be alright? He had such a strange attachment to the snake…why? How? Severus had so many questions, questions he wanted answered but it was too late. He had given the responsibility to the wizards that are more experienced at dealing with such a thing.

How badly will this affect Regulus?

Severus bit his bottom lip, inhaling sharply and closing his eyes. It was a horrible thought. He could still hear Regulus' anxious voice echoing around his head, how much the boy cared from such a dangerous serpent was beyond him, but why did he feel as if he was betraying Regulus…probably because he was, right?

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Severus exited his dorm room and walked back to the main area of the chamber. He paused in step upon seeing the merfolk again. It was a group of them, swimming back and forth, but one in particular was staring at him. Their scaly face leaning in close to the glassy-wall, and slowly, raised a webbed hand to rest against the wall. Severus narrowed his eyes into a glare, clenching his teeth and storming straight past the glass, and out of the chamber.

Hogwarts corridors never felt so long before. Severus could feel it inside his bones, and he was feeling incredibly dead, the betrayal he had committed, stung. Not that Regulus would ever know it was him, or understand how Severus knew…

Severus rubbed his eyes, walking quietly through the hallways. Entering the grand hall for dinner, Severus' ears rang with the familiar sound of students bird chipping. His eyes rolled across the many students, happily sitting at their house tables and munching on glorious food. Severus swallowed thickly, and dragged himself to the Ravenclaw table, flopping down on the bench. Picking at the mac and cheese on his plate.

By chance, Severus' eyes twirled towards the Professors table. A shuddering, glass-shattering stir roared throughout his veins, making his eyes water painfully. The Professors were leaning in together, talking in hushed tones.

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows raised to the very tip of her green pointed hat. Her hand tightened around her wand. Severus could see her knuckles flushing a snow white colour. Her normally rose-tinted nose had flushed a sickly greenish colour. Meanwhile, Professor Slughorn had a blank expression overcome his normally chirpy face. His glassy eyes became wide, looking as if they were about to fall right out of his face. His lips were opening and shutting, much like that of a fish.

The head of Ravens awkwardly moved closer to the small group. He was speaking quickly, like normally, but pumping his arms about. Professor Flitwick then suddenly covered his mouth with a single hand, his view fluttering across the grand hall.

Suddenly, Headmaster Dumbledore raised gracefully from his chair. His wrinkled hands gliding out towards his other Professors, effortlessly claiming them down. A twinkle shined in his old, weary eyes and suddenly he looked towards Severus. He bowed his head, and then the group of powerful Wizards exited the hall.

Severus swallowed so thickly that his throat burned. He followed them as they went, before feeling his stomach coil painfully.

Regulus Black was just entering the hall, only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall. Severus couldn't hear what was going on, but he had a good idea. Within seconds, Regulus was escorted out of the hall.

It was too much.

"Snape?" Remus's familiar and gentle voice jingled through his ears.

Severus snapped out of thought, turning towards the boy wildly. His mouth was locked into a thin line. He hadn't even noticed the other Ravenclaw come in or take the spots next him. Severus blinked once then twice at the wheat haired boy.

"Lupin? When did you…" he trailed off, his voice creaking.

Remus tilted his head, "Just now. I came in time to hear the Headmaster ask Regulus to come with him. I wonder what that's about?"

The smaller boy bites down on his bottom lip, a cry struggling to climb free from his throat. His shoulders trembled, and they hunched to his ears.

"Snape, what's the matter?" Remus asked worriedly, lightly putting a hand onto his shoulder, "Hey. A-Are you crying?"

Severus bristled. His hands shooting up to his eyes, and rubbing them harshly. He wasn't crying! Right? There was no need to cry, he was just doing the right thing. It was the right thing to do. Still, it was too much. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed with it. His ears were beginning to buzz as if there was a massive bubble within them. Severus shot up, and stumbled away from the table.

"I, I…I can't."

Remus gasped, "Snape? Hey, where are you going?"

Severus just shook his head. He twirled back towards the double doors, and rushed towards it, fully intending to go and hide out in his dorm room for the rest of the day. As long as nothing happens, he should be able to sleep through the rest of the day. Everything will be fine? Right?

A body collided with him. Hands grabbed onto his shoulders to prevent both of them from crashing to the ground. Severus felt himself being righted, carefully pushed back onto his feet and balanced.

"Severus?"

Severus jerked upwards, face scrunching up, "What in Merlin's sake do you want?!"

James clocked his head, "You're shaking? Are you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and deciding to ignore Severus' previous comment.

Severus ripped himself out of James' claws. He was struggling to keep himself calm and collected. It was pathetic. Horrible, his eyes beginning to tear up and his vision blurry disgustingly.

"B-Bugger off, Potter! I-I can't deal with you right now!" he snapped, and tried to step around him.

Swiftly, James grabbed onto Severus' shoulder, and tried to pull him back. However, Severus flung the Gryffindor off him.

"Leave me alone!" he cried.

Severus' voice pitched loudly and echoed around the hall. Automatically the hall quietened down from the sudden screech of the small Ravenclaw. Severus' breath quickly broke, and became stuck in his throat. His reddish eyes widened so much that they fully burned, and he anxiously peered out at the hall. Everyone's face had directed themselves in his direction. They were all staring at him, their faces difficult to read. Severus' chest tightened, his heart skipping a beat – sending a string of pounding throughout his head, slamming into his skull.

"What's your problem, Snivellius," sneered Sirius, stepping up to him all of a sudden.

Normally, Severus would have been more than happy to fight back. To bare his teeth back at flipping Sirius, and maybe even send hexes at him. Maybe. However, this time, as soon as Severus settled his view onto the older Black, he was reminded of Regulus. Reminded of Regulus and what Severus had done. The guilt! It was overwhelming him, and he pursed his lips tightly, tears finally squishing out from his lashes.

Before Sirius could make a comment on the pathetic picture of Severus struggling to hold back tears, a blur of brown and gold slapped against the back of Sirius's head. The action took the Gryffindor by surprise, his head flopping forward and he let out a growl.

"What was that for!" Sirius snapped.

Lily glared darkly, "I'm warning you Black! I've told you time and time again, if I catch you making Sev cry, I'll make your life miserable! My hex may have been weak, but trust me, someday I'll learn a powerful one!"

She was beautiful. Lily stood with her head held high, and her long lush crimson curls dancing around her cherry face perfectly. Her wand was directed at Sirius and ready to send another hex at him.

"Are you serious?!" Sirius bellowed out in return, whipping around to the small Gryffindor, "He literally just screamed at James! All James did was ask if he was alright! What a slimy git-GHA!"

Lily huffed. Her wand flashed a light pink colour, and she sent the hex at Sirius. Her hand flicked upward, and Sirius stumbled back in surprise.

"Back the hell off, Black! I'm warning you!" Lily sneered.

Sirius growled, "Why?! He's not even a Gryffindor! Why are you standing up for such an as-!"

Severus swallowed thickly, more tears dripping from his eyelashes. If he wasn't so upset, Severus would have gotten between the two – not wanting Lily to get into trouble or anything, but he couldn't move. If he opened his mouth and tried to speak, Severus was scared he would fully break out into tears.

How stupid he was! He had been through so much! He'd become a powerful wizard, and had turned to the Dark Lord…yet here he was, crying over something so tiny, and ridiculous! So what if he had tattled on Regulus and his sick, poisonous gigantic snake! What does it matter if he had told on the Basilisk? Why is he so upset over it?!

He's disgusting. Vile. Revolting. He deserved everything Sirius has ever done.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the wrist. Severus jumped, snapping out of his thoughts of self-loathing. His head flung up, but he had no time to think before he was being dragged out of the hall. His ears barely picked Remus stepping up to stop the fight between the two other Gryffindors.

A large gulp of saliva rolled around his mouth, making it incredibly difficult to breath. He was dragged straight out of the grand hall, down a random corridor, and pulled towards a quiet selection of the castle. His chest tightened so much that Severus felt like he was going to suffocate.

"S-Stop!" he tried to say, but it really came out as another goggle whine, "Let go of me!"

The grip on his hand did, in fact, disappear and poor Severus went crashing to the ground. He grumbled, clenching his eyes shut and curling up tightly. Almost as if he was expecting somebody to start beating him, only nothing came.

"It's okay now. You can cry, nobody is around."

Severus let out a shuddered, crackly breath. He peeked through quivering fingers, and bared his teeth at the Gryffindor crouching down in front of. Of all the people he wanted to be around him, if he ever did in fact break down crying, James Potter would be the last.

"Y-You, why, just go away!" he snapped, huddling back against the wall.

James sighed. He propped his elbow onto his knee, and rested his cheek against his fist, "Listen. I'm not going to do anything; I'm trying to help you."

"Likely story," Severus hiccupped, burying his face into his knees.

"Why don't you ever believe me? I'm serious here. I'm trying, so hard, to be your friend. Why do you always brush me off as if I'm planning something barbaric?" James whined, he then shook his head, "Never mind that. Look, nobody else is around here. It's a quiet area, nobody will come down here. You can cry without being judged."

Severus snorted at that. Not being judged? The judgeiest person ever was directly in front of him! He whimpered, and shook his head furiously, a gross sneeze running through him. Severus went to storm away, but his face scrunched up even further and he could feel his insides shaking with a strong urge to cry.

James sighed exhaustedly. He turned around, and sat with his back to Severus. James moved further backward, making Severus pretty much be squished between the wall and the Gryffindor.

"Fine. Here. I'm not looking at you, and if somebody does happen to come across us, they won't see you."

Heat crawled further through Severus' body. Then, without any warning, he did start crying. It was pathetic and Severus couldn't help the bubble of bitterness from forming within him. It was very much like a dam of emotions suddenly crashed open, and Severus couldn't stop crying.

What's wrong with him? Why would he even cry in front of his damn tormentor? Why was he letting James flipping Potter 'protect' him? Severus hated himself so much. Not only had he betrayed the little friendship he had made with Regulus (even if he didn't remember most of it) and now he was allowing himself to be a useless baby in front of an old bully!

Severus hiccupped, sobbing harder and harder.

James didn't say a word. He simply sat there in silence. Severus wasn't sure what could be on the Gryffindor's face. Eventually Severus' sobs faded into quiet sniffles of nothingness. The Ravenclaw just sat there in silence, breathing heavily in hopes of calming his raging heart. He felt gross, disgusting; his face burned and his eyes ached.

A few minutes of silence fizzled between the two boys before James finally spoke.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

Severus gulped, "Yeah…"

Severus frowned deeply. He clenched his teeth together, and edged further back, pressing his back up against the wall as James slowly pulled away. The Gryffindor turned around, sitting in front of him but this time keeping a small distant between the two. Their knees were almost touching.

"…Thank you…" Severus said, looking off to the side, pulling at a loose hair in front of his face.

James nodded, "It's what-um-never mind."

Severus bit back a snort. He could hear what James was going to say, and was glad he didn't. Severus nodded in return, and looked back down at his hands. He did in fact feel better. It probably wasn't just Regulus and the Basilisk that made him break down. Severus had been dying over and over, repeating this damn day repeatedly. He just felt so tried. So exhausted. Honestly, he just wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

"Why were you so upset?" James asked after a good moment of silence, "I've never seen you so…sad before."

Severus wanted to bark at the annoying Gryffindor, he could feel it dancing inside him but shoved it far down. Deep down. Instead, he hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them. His sore eyes were half-lidded.

"A lot of reasons," he muttered.

James sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "It might help you talk about it?"

"It's complicated," Severus kept it short to save himself and James from any hostility wanting to be set free.

"Well…maybe talk about a little of it?" the Gryffindor suggested somewhat sweetly, "It might help?"

Severus frowned deeply, "Potter, I don't want too."

James grumbled, "I'm only trying to help. Merlin."

The Ravenclaw went to reply but his words died in his throat, instead Severus let out a ridiculous whimper. He closed his eyes in hopes that this was all a terrible, terrible nightmare. A dream? Anything. He just wanted to open his eyes and find everything back to normal but that was wishful thinking.

James Potter was still sitting in front of him with a face of awkwardness.

Severus chewed his bottom lip, "I broke the trust of…somebody."

James's head snapped up, his eyes widened in surprise. He gaped like a fish before he nodded in understanding.

"A friend?" he asked, eyes twitching as he spoke. Severus might have even laughed if he didn't feel like complete and utter shit.

"No…not a friend," Severus said, "Somebody who…needed my help, I guess."

"Oh," James clicked his tongue, "What did you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

It was silent, before Severus let out a small sound. He then shifted on the spot, as if to make himself more comfortable.

"I…He told me something important, and I…told our Professor…" he flinched, "Oh Merlin. I'm a terrible person."

James scratched at his head, "I think it depends on what he told you. If it is something dangerous, and makes you concerned for them, then no, you're not a terrible person. I don't think you ever be a terrible person, honestly. I've seen how you act with Evans."

Severus blinked in surprise. Was James Potter really saying that to him? The boy that had made his life miserable and bullied him relentlessly; now, in another timeline, was trying to comfort him.

"Maybe. I'm worried he'll do something," the other says quietly.

James nodded once again, this time he closed his eyes briefly and even reached out to squeeze Severus' trembling shoulder. A small but weak smile on his lips, and his eyes became gentle, kind-like?

"Then you did the right thing. If it's that dangerous, and you're that worried about it. You did the correct thing telling one of our Professors."

Severus bites down on his bottom lip until it hurts. Was it really the correct thing to do?

"I hope you're right…"

James pats him on the shoulder, "Listen, Sev-Snape, if you're this broken up about informing our Professor, this clearly shows you're a good person."

A good person? Severus wanted to laugh, and instead another whimper ran through him. His eyes began to water again, and this time, he quickly grinded the palm of his hands into his eyes.

"Do…do you want to tell me…um…what happened?" the Gryffindor offered.

Should he? Severus wondered. Should he tell James freaking Potter all about the Chamber of Secrets, about the Basilisk and Regulus Black? What would happen, what would James do exactly? He sounded crazy! Thinking of telling James Potter about this; somebody who hated Slytherin was so very disgusted by them.

Still…Severus felt like he was being crushed underneath the situation.

"Have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

James jerked back, "Chamber of Secrets?" he repeated thoughtfully, scratching at his chin.

Severus doesn't reply. He was completely silent, keeping his mouth shut, unsure if he should continue it. He stared back at the Gryffindor who disliked Snakes so much. It took a good couple of seconds of silence; before Severus found himself voicing the little (as far as he was comfortable with) knew.

"Salazar Slytherin secretly built into the castle…He built a hidden chamber, and then later it was named the Chamber of Secrets."

"What type of secrets does it hold?" James asked, eyes glittering with curiosity.

"…Nobody really knows…or at least that was it. It is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

James' face scrunched up, "A monster?"

Severus nodded, "This person…I know…He found the Chamber, and well…while he isn't the heir of Slytherin, he's befriended the monster inside."

"How could he open the chamber?" James pressed, "If only the Heir of Slytherin can open it."

"That's just the legend. Anybody who can speak Parseltongue is able to open the door to the Chamber," the Ravenclaw explained softly.

James frowned, "Parseltongue, language of the snakes, huh? So this person is a…Slytherin?"

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin!" Severus defended quickly.

James looked like he wanted to argue but changed his mind at the last moment. Instead, he shrugged almost pitifully. However his nose did in fact scrunch up, but at least he didn't voice his dislike. But it did annoy Severus to a degree.

"Okay. So he isn't a Slytherin then?" James asked quietly.

Severus nodded, "He isn't! But he is a Parseltongue."

"…Okay…" James pouted, scratching at his head awkwardly, "He befriended the monster in the chamber, right? Do you know what the monster is?"

Severus just shrugged, "I told Professor Flitwick about it. So I broke his trust."

"But the monster was left behind the purge Hogwarts of muggle-born wizards and witches," James quickly said, "You did the right thing. Your friend, er, okay the boy, he may not have known how dangerous the monster is…but if he did let the monster out, a lot of bad things would happen."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

Severus sniffed, "I hope you're right about that. He told me the monster was ill. That the castle was driving it crazy and he just wanted to help it. I think he had good intentions but he's just a kid. I don't understand how he could help it."

"Maybe there could have been another way to help it. If it really was trapped here unwillingly, and forced to do things, maybe that is what the boy meant? If the castle is really driving this monster crazy, then the best thing would be to let the Professors know," James said thoughtfully, "Anyway, I'm certain Headmaster Dumbledore will sort it."

"Dumbledore is the greatest Wizard ever known. As long as he is around, everything will be fine. You will be safe and the boy who opened the Chamber will be looked after."

Severus sighed quietly, his eyes becoming heavy with tiredness. James was right. This was before Dumbledore ripped his soul apart and made him into his spy. All the pressure Severus had been under due to the 'greatest Wizard' had been many years after Severus was just a young kid. Definitely in this timeline, Severus was sure Dumbledore would be protecting him, such as the man does for all his students.

He wasn't a flipping Slytherin after all. He was a Ravenclaw. No matter how bitter that known fact made him.

Headmaster Dumbledore had a massive bias against Slytherins.

"….Yeah, Dumbledore will be there for me," he mumbled bitterly.

~#~#~#~#~#~

There was no way to know when this happened, just that it did and when Severus realized, he was beyond horrified. He felt ghastly sick upon the realization.

Severus Snape slowly awoke with an ache in his neck. His body was twisted into an odd angle, making his skin sprinkle with pins and needles. His brain woke up first, and then the rest of him did. His eyes slid open, not really seeing but he noticed it was semi-quiet. His right side was completely warm, with a spot going around his waist and laying across his thigh. Severus, at first and unconsciously, snuggled closer to the warmth. It was only when his pillow made a sleepy sigh, did Severus froze. It was like frost had suddenly grown across his skin.

He blinked once then twice, before they became as wide as plates. Severus' couldn't move, his heart literally charged into his throat in pure shock. Severus was actually lying, against James Potter. His head was on the Gryffindor's shoulder, and said lion's arm was wrapped around his waist, hand on thigh.

He was barely able to stop himself from screaming at the realization. He stilled in case James happened to wake up. For Merlin's sake! Severus just knew the Gryffindor would never let him live this down. If James wasn't making his life (semi) miserable before, he definitely would now and so, Severus inhaled sharply. He moved as slowly and carefully as possible, wiggling free from the slumbering Lion's paws.

Eventually Severus sat back across from James in relief. He wrapped his arms around himself; he could still feel how warm James was. It was a little nerve wrecking, honestly. Severus never thought somebody could be that warm. It was like James was a living heater. Perfect for winter. Severus shook those thoughts away, and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

The two must have dozed off last night, in the same area where James had brought him before he had completely broken down. Right below the moving corridors, hidden so perfectly that nobody could see them, or so Severus thought. Near him, right in the corner was one of the thousands of small – tiny corridors built for certain elves that couldn't apparate within the castle. In that small space was a Hogwarts-Elf; a small, much smaller than normal Elf with short messy dark hair and rather large ears. It was female, judging by her big eyes where. She had black bags underneath her eyes, with a round nose. It took Severus a few moments before realizing just which Elf this was.

"Winky," he gasped, wincing when James made a small sound in his sleep.

Winky only blinked back at him. She had a bottle in her hands, and seemed more interested in the bottle then Severus. If he remembered correctly, the Elf had fallen into depression and began to drink heavily after being sacked by the Crouch family. She was framed for theft.

But…Severus swore she wasn't fired from the family until 1998? How could she be at Hogwarts now? That made no sense. Wasn't Winky blamed for casting the Dark Mark with a wand at the campgrounds of the Quidditch Cup? It was actually Crouch Jr who had cast the spell, but it had ruined Winky.

…But that's nowhere near this year; its way into the future.

Winky clocked her head. Her eyes slowly danced between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. She then shrugged her shoulders, and turned around, disappearing back down the corridor she came from.

Severus sighed in relief, leaning back against the wall and bumping his head. He grunted, and rubbed his eyes.

"I wonder what happened with the Basilisk…and Regulus…?" he thought to himself, tilting his head to peek through the small window. It looked rather gloomy outside, completely different to the day before.

Severus winced. Remembering the last time he made it to the next day. The Basilisk had killed the Giant squid. Severus swallowed thickly, remembering that lifeless eye.

"Hmm," James groaned suddenly, stretching his arms above his head, "Oh. I guess we fell asleep here."

James rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace. Severus fought back a satisfied smirk at how uncomfortable the Gryffindor must be. James was probably feeling the same soreness and aches as he was. That's what happens when you fall asleep somewhere in Hogwarts' passageways.

"You know…" Severus began, carefully climbing to his feet, "If Professor Flitwick caught us outside our houses chambers, we'll be in big trouble. Merlin forbid if Professor McGonagall found us."

James scrawled, "Yeah. You're probably right…Professor McGonagall would probably take 200 points from Gryffindor…maybe more. She is…quite scary when she's mad."

"Isn't that the truth," Severus thought.

Severus' hands twitched as he remembered Professor McGonagall stepping up to fight him. She had won. However, when Severus tried to truly remember the battle, he couldn't remember it clearly. Just that McGonagall sent him through a window and had sent him running. It was a bit of a blur honestly.

"Shall we then, Severus?" James teased.

Severus' eyes twitched, "Snape. You don't get to call me that so casually."

James only shrugged, brushing it off. It was strange. Severus was expecting the Gryffindor to mention last night, about him comforting Severus after everything that had happened. Instead, the boy walked forward, excitedly talking about the make-shift quidditch match he had played in yesterday. Severus remembered that James and Sirius were making a bunch of make-shift games. He had watched one, once.

Entering the grand hall, Severus blinked and felt an odd piercing sensation run through him. The grand hall had a somewhat heavy feeling to it; he could smell the despair in the air. He took a shaky footstep forward, peering around at all the blank faces. He and James shared a look before splitting, and making their way to their respective tables.

"Lupin?" Severus whispered, sitting next to the boy, "What's going on?"

Why was the hall so dark? The candles that normally floated around the starry-sky were sitting on the tables, and lining the walls. Everyone either had their heads down, or faces in their hands. The Ravenclaw in question was dripping with sorrow. It was making his stomach coil with sickness.

Remus's face was pasty white, and eyes a little swollen, as if he had been crying? Severus didn't know.

"…You haven't heard?" he whispered quietly, sniffling.

Severus shook his head mutely. Unsure if he should speak or not. A quick look around the hall, he noticed all the Ravenclaws seemed to be in the same fashion. Faces as white as a ghost, and eyes swollen. A few were in fact crying. Two girls were wrapped up in one another, sobbing.

"Something happened last night…w-we don't know what…" Max spoke this time. His voice raw, and shaky. Eren had an arm around him, and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

Remus rubbed his face with a single hand, "Professor Flitwick…he, Headmaster Dumbledore informed us this morning…he had passed away last night."

Passed away?

Severus felt his whole being shatter at those words. How could that have happened? Professor Flitwick had died? He snapped his head towards the Professor's table, and gapped in silent shock. Flitwick was absent this morning, nowhere in sight. All Professors looked tired, exhausted and not in a great shape. Some even had bruises on their faces.

"They told us…that a mythical creature had somehow gotten into the castle last night," Remus shakily explained, "The Professors had tried to deal with it but…it got Professor Flitwick and…"

Immediately Severus returned his bug-eyed attention to Remus, "And? And what? Who else died?"

Remus flinched as if Severus had smacked him. Instead the wheat haired boy sank further into his seat. His hands sliding further up his face, and rubbing his sore eyes. He didn't answer and he didn't have to. Instead something snapped throughout the hall, shattering the solemn silence effectively.

"Fuck off James!"

Severus stared at the Gryffindor table in shock, watching as Sirius punched his best friend so hard that James crashed to the ground. Sirius stood over the other boy, hand held up, ready to punch him again. James for his part glared up at him, hand cupping his already bruising cheek. Sirius didn't wait for James to make a move, and quickly leaped onto the other boy. He grabbed James by his sweater, and was about to strike him in the face again. He was oozing anger.

Severus hadn't seen Sirius so angry before…

Professor McGonagall was up in seconds. She flicked her wand, and Sirius suddenly couldn't get at James. It was like there was an invisible wall between the two. It seemed to only piss Sirius off, who slammed his fist against said wall.

"Enough!" she bellowed out, "Sirius Black, I understand you are grieving but I will not tolerate you attacking another student!"

Sirius sneered, "Shut up! This is all your fault! Everything is your fault! I thought Hogwarts was the safest place on Earth! Clearly it isn't! How could you all let this happen?!"

McGonagall was about to reply when Headmaster Dumbledore held a hand up. The old man placed a wrinkled hand onto Sirius's shoulder, "Please, Mister Black, calm down. Let's go and have a calm and collected conversation."

"Don't touch me!" Sirius howled, yanking his shoulder out of the wizard's hand. He took a step back, sneering in anger, "You don't understand! You all were supposed to protect him! How could you let him die? And you won't even tell me how? My little brother died because of you! You were supposed to protect him!"

Sirius then stormed out of the hall.

Little brother died. Regulus had died! Severus couldn't believe it; he quickly searched the table for said Ravenclaw but nothing. His whole insides burst, and a cold chill ran through his body, licking up his neck and making his eyes water.

"H-How…?"

Remus shook his head, "The creature…Regulus was in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

"It's my fault…"

That caught Remus's attention. The other Ravenclaw stared up at Severus with wide eyes, and tried to call out to him but Severus was already leaving. He rushed out the hall, ignoring the call of his name and turned blindly to run down a random direction. Severus wasn't sure where he was going, or what he was going to do, just that he had to go. His legs were moving, taking him away from the hall.

It was his fault. All his fault. Severus shouldn't have told Professor Flitwick. He should have figured something else out. The Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk and Regulus Black. He should have done something! Anything!

"How could I have let this happen?" he whimpered, pulling at his hair.

Just as he turned a corner, he jumped when a snap of light hit the wall where his head would have been. Severus stumbles backwards in shock, eyes blowing up wide and clenching his jaw tightly. Sirius Black stood across from him, clenching his wand tightly and growling with anger. He truly did look like an angry dog in that moment. His dark hair was basically standing up, and if he had dog-ears they would be standing up on end.

"What the hell do you want Snivellus?" Sirius sneered, baring his sharp looking teeth at him.

Severus gulped thickly. Maybe he should have just told Sirius about Regulus and the Chamber. Would that have done anything? Anything at all? The guilt was skull crushing, and made him feel dizzy, like he was about to throw up.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Sirius bristled, "You're what? Don't you dare say that! Fuck off you slimy little git! You don't know anything!"

Severus found himself taking a step back when Sirius took a threatening step towards him. Sirius even flung his wand up at him, looking like he was going to attack the shorter boy. The end of the wand flared with a bitter, angry red glow – it became brighter and brighter with every passing second. Severus' heart skipped a beat, fear quickly beginning to overtake his guilt.

"I-I…c-calm down B-Black."

The sound of feet quickly approaching danced through his ears. Severus let out a shuddered gasp, tripping over his feet and falling back against the wall. His head swung back, hitting painfully against the wall. It made everything swirl around him, and sent an awful ring throughout his head.

"Sirius! Oi! What are you doing?" James's familiar grunted out, suddenly appearing in front of Severus, "You can't just do that?! What if you actually hit Severus?"

Sirius rolled his eyes heatedly, "Oh! It's Severus now, is it? Ha! How pathetic! That little slime ball is getting everything he deserves! In fact, you both are doing my head in!" he said, snapping his wand and sending another bolt of snapping light at them.

James whipped out his own wand, and reflexed the spell. It was quite clumsily, as the bolt went through the window instead of vanishing, like it should have.

"Sirius," Remus gasped, "What are you doing?"

Sirius sneered at the boy, "Fuck off! I don't want anything to do with you, of all people!"

Remus winced, looking hurt, "Stop it. Stop being so angry at me, all the time. I get that you're hurt. I'm in another house, but I'm trying to help you here. Regulus, he-"

"Don't mention his name!" Sirius roared.

It happened so fast. Sirius swung his wand, sending a bolt at Remus but unlike James, who was able to somewhat reflex it, Remus wasn't so lucky. Instead the bolt nailed him in the chest and threw him into the wall, smacking his head against the wall with a sickening crack. He then crumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

"Lupin," Severus gasped, pushing past James and crouching down next to Remus, "He's bleeding."

Sirius's hand fell to his side, his wand dropping from his hand and rolling across the ground. His face became even whiter than before, eyes about to pop out. His mouth moved like a fish, opening and then shutting, shuddering out breathes of gasps.

"I…no, Remus…why didn't…" Sirius stuttered.

James fell down at Severus side, lightly putting his hand to Remus's side, "Remus. Oi, don't close your eyes. Severus, help me. We have to get him to Madam Pomfrey, now."

Severus nodded shakily. He went to help James lift the Ravenclaw before pausing. His lips twisted into a firm arch line as a thought entered his brain. A shudder ran through him, falling to the pit of his stomach and made his throat prickle with the strong urge to throw up. He felt he was going to, but swallowed it down.

"I can fix this," he gasped, "I can fix all of this."

Severus grabbed the closest wand to him, which just so happened to be Sirius Black's wand and then scrambled to his feet. He held the wand tightly, and brought it up to the side of his head. Severus ignored the concerned call of his full name from not just James but Sirius too. He could see James getting to his feet from the corner of his eye, which forced Severus to back away.

"I can-I can fix this. I can bring Regulus back."

He just needed a powerful spell. A spell that could kill him in one blow! He should know many; he was a Dark Wizard after all. He should have a full list of those! Panic began to grow within him as not a single spell came to mind. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, water swirling at the corner of his eyes and seeping out down his cheeks.

Just as a hand went for his wrist, a spell bounced within the inside of his skull.

"Imperio!"

A flash of light came from his left and then nothing. Everything around him fizzled away into nothingness. He didn't feel a thing. He must have died immediately as the very next moment, white light faded away and Severus was lying down with something fuzzy over his face.

Whatever was on his face wiggled. Severus raised a shaky hand, and picked the Niffler up. He made a face up at Chestnut when the little Niffler cooed back in return. Severus then hugged him to his chest, sighing in relief.

"It worked."

"Indeed."

Severus snapped up, sitting up vastly. Everything spun around him, but the thing that made his attention focus was the floating woman at the bottom of his bed. Her long dress fluttering around her body, and her hair dancing beautifully.

"H-Helena Ravenclaw!"

The spirit smiled in a mysterious way. Her eyes sparkling stunningly.

"Hello, Severus Snape," she breathed out in a bell-like voice, "You have certainly had your soul restarted quite a few times. Hmm?"

Severus gasped, "You know about that?!"

Helena chuckled, "I see all of the clocks."

The Ravenclaw boy kicked the blankets off, and climbed off the bed. Chestnut whined in his arms, so Severus carefully laid the little Niffler down. He then directed his full attention to the spirit, watching as she shimmered beautifully within the room.

"Are you here to help me?" he asked hopefully.

Helena hummed, "The world is screaming, is it not? Many threads of the scarf are coming unloose, many have fallen. How many remain? That is the question."

Severus felt his face fall at that, "More riddles? Can you at least tell me if Regulus is alright?"

"Ah. My little Raven is as fine as one can be with such a serpent secret," Helena said quietly.

He let out a sigh of relief at that. So the day had been reset. It was morning again, and thank Merlin Regulus was alive again. Severus ran a hand through his messy dark hair with a small smile.

"Oh, thank Merlin."

Helena tilted her head, she tapped her fingers against her dimple chin, "It was a wonderful display, that indeed. My Raven surely did use his wit well, but perhaps use the tools around you a more? Hmm?"

Severus frowned so deeply that his face physically hurt. His eyes narrowed in thought, running the words through his head. She had seen everything he had done? Is that what she meant? And use the tools around him a little more? What did that mean?

"What do you-" Severus trailed off in shock, "Where'd she go?!"

Ravenclaws grey lady had suddenly vanished.

~#~#~#~#~#~

The tools that are around? Ready and willing to be used. To be connected to his soul, linked into the main bridge, and so on. It really made Severus' head spin as he tried to understand what the stunning spirit was trying to say. It was just too confusing and he had thought he himself spoke in rather clever riddles, once upon a time.

Sighing deeply, Severus slowly poked his head out of the Chamber of Ravenclaw. He tried to spot the Grey Lady but couldn't. She wasn't even gliding gracefully along the Ravenclaw Bridge. She was nowhere in sight, and oh, how it frustrated him.

"Thanks a lot," he grunted, "Gives me advice in disguise and then she disappears…"

Severus ran a hand through his hair stressfully. He was surprised he wasn't losing his hair. The boy finally exited the dorms fully; checking for the few Ravenclaws he knew would still be around. It would only be a couple, as the rest would be either in the library or at dinner. Nobody really paid him any attention, thankfully.

This time he wasn't bitter, or angry. Severus was just tired. Exhausted. He could feel it in his bones, in his sore muscles. How many times had he died now? How many times had this day reset? Severus couldn't recall it was all a blur to him, all his memories of reliving this day being mushed together.

He had died many times. The Basilisk killed him twice, Regulus killed him and Severus had ended his own life. Four times, huh? It felt so many more than that. What was he supposed to do now? He clearly couldn't handle the Chamber of Secrets by himself, and when he informed the Professors, who were supposed to be fully equipped for things like this, Professor Flitwick and Regulus had died. If Severus did nothing, he would either have an accident and die, as well as other students plus the Giant Squid. Either way, he is screwed.

Why can't anything go the way he wants?

How did the golden boy deal with the Basilisk? Ah, yes, the sword of Gryffindor. The sword of Godric Gryffindor, Dumbledore had sent to the boy when he needed it most. Could Severus, somehow get a hold of the sword and put an end to the King of Serpents? What would Regulus do then? Would the youngest Black take his own life? How did Regulus even die? Severus groaned, and did in fact, accidently pull out a few dark hairs in frustration.

One problem was the idea of how to gain a hold of Lion's sword.

"It's not found yet!" Severus huffed deeply, "The stupid sword isn't found until our last year."

He isn't sure when or where the sword was discovered, but it wasn't found until his seventh year. From what Severus remembered, or even knew (it could be a lie – maybe Dumbledore just never told anybody that he had it?) the sword was discovered somewhere deep in the castle. In a place that only a true Gryffindor could find. He did not know who discovered the sword, just that one morning he went into the Grand Hall to find the whole House of Lions celebrating.

"I can't kill it, because Regulus would probably hurt himself…" Severus sighed, digging his nails into his hands, "Not that I am strong enough to do that…So! What am I supposed to do then?"

Severus blinked, his face darkening when he noticed the looks he was gaining from passing students. Instead of ducking his head and scattering off, Severus returned the curious looks with heated glares. He felt a pang of smugness when the students turned away first. Still, that would not help him with the issue at hand.

What in Merlin sake is he supposed to do with a Basilisk.

It was then that he realized he had stomped to a stop in front of the library. He stared at the double doors, smelling the enchanting smell of books spilling from the doors. Oh, how he would love to just lose himself in the books of Hogwarts, he would be gone for hours, but if he did that, he would wake up the next morning with a dead Squid and probably other students. But when Severus went to continue stomping past, he felt like hands were gently trying to guide him back to the library door.

Was he supposed to go into the library? Was something inside the room of books he is supposed to find?

Was Helena Ravenclaw mysteriously guiding him further?

Severus clocked his head, and scratched awkwardly. Finally, after a long minute of silence, he pushed the doors open and re-entered the beautiful labyrinth of books; his eyes immediately rising to look at the flapping books flying across the maze. He shook his head, turning away from the scene before he became fully enchanted – it has happened before…he then began to walk blindly, hoping to find whatever he truly felt like he was looking for.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in the library, just walking around blindly, but Severus was increasingly becoming annoyed. Frustrated. Severus couldn't see anything, nothing that really made him understand this feeling inside him. If Helena was trying to guide his lost soul again, she wasn't doing a great job at it. Severus really did feel like snapping his wand at his head again, but he didn't, of course but he did end up making the terrible decision of kicking one of the thick oak book shelves.

Nope, not a good idea at all. It hurt! So damn much, and the action was more than enough to send a row of books off the shelf, hitting him on the head until he felt just a little dizzy.

"Oww…"

"Snape?"

Severus paused at the soft chuckle. He blinked awkwardly, and then peered off to the side, his face scrunching up. However, as soon as his eyes locked onto gentle chocolate eyes, he spun around fully.

"Lupin! You're in the library!" he gasped, and then slapped himself across the face as hard as possible. It made his head snap to the side, with his cheek burning.

Remus yelped, "Snape?!"

Of course Remus was in the library! How could he have forgotten?! Severus had found the boy looking at books on werewolves during his first day?! How could have let that slip his mind?

"Oh Lupin, you have no idea how happy I am to see!" Severus whined, dropping down next to his fellow Ravenclaw. He moved just an inch closer as he recalled Remus almost dying in the previous day-reset. Sirius had hit the boy so hard that he had split Remus' head open – not on purpose…but the fact still remains.

Severus was incredibly relieved to see him.

"Well, I have to say the feeling is mutual," Remus chuckled, "But you seem very tired. Is everything alright? You slept in pretty late."

Severus groaned, "You have no idea."

Remus tilted his head, "Maybe I can help? I wouldn't mind lending a wand."

That made the boy pause. Severus stilled next to Remus, his eyes widened at the books beginning to resort themselves. Is…is that what Helena meant? Tools ready to help him. Did she mean…the people around him?

"You…You want to help me?" Severus almost shyly asked.

Remus nodded, "Of course. I know we're not quite friends yet, but Snape, we're in the same house. It's what we're supposed to do; help each other."

"…You want to be friends?" Severus asked awkwardly.

"I would," Remus said after a moment of thought.

Severus was silent. He pressed his lips together, and narrowed his eyes in thought. Is it right of him to unload his troubles, his responsibility onto the other? But Severus wanted to. He wanted help. If he couldn't rely on the Professors, what was he supposed to do?

"Have you ever heard of a Basilisk before?"

The words slipped out before Severus realized and when they did, he felt very relieved. He had told James most of it in the last reset, so what did it matter if he just told Remus everything? Something began to flutter around inside his chest, making him sigh in content.

"The King of Serpents, yes?" Remus said quietly, tapping his finger against his chin, "Ah. Here."

The wheat haired boy turned back to the large pile of books at his side. He looked through them, and then pulled out an old, worn out book. Remus flushed sheepishly, while flipping it open to a page in the middle. Severus peeked over his shoulder, just as a cool chill ran down his spine. There on the faded page was a very detailed sketch of what could only be described as a Basilisk.

"Here we go," Remus smiled, patting the tip of his finger against the page, "The first documented Basilisk was back in Ancient Greece. Herpo the Foul bred a dangerous snake that grew to an incredible size. It is said that Herpo accomplished this by hatching a chicken egg beneath a toad. Herpo the Foul abandoned the great snake deep in the Ancient village of Katoikia, where it wreaked havoc for weeks. The snake was later charmed by a gentle wizard named Melinda Heaver Flower, who used the language of her family; Parselmouth."

"Melinda was a healer, and did not have the heart or courage to kill such a beast. Instead, she cast the snake into an endless sleep where it would never awaken. She hid it in the furthest caverns of Greece, where the snake lays to this day. Unfound. She later named this unusual snake as the King of Serpents. Herpo the Foul, on the other hand, later went on to breed another Basilisk. A bigger and much scarier one, that became his prize passion."

Severus frowned, "She put it to sleep? How?"

"It doesn't say. Just that he used a forbidden spell from his family," Remus shrugged, "Basilisks breeding is banned, nowadays, due to how deadly they can be. The British Ministry of Magic has said that all chicken coops in the Wizarding World are subject to police inspection in order to thwart Basilisk breeding."

"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach a gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

Remus turned away from the page, and sighed softly. A frown married his lips, "I wonder why spiders flee from it?"

"Probably because arachnids can see nearly 360-degrees around them and cannot shut their eyes," Severus suggested with a shrug.

The other Ravenclaw then directed his attention to Severus fully, "But why are you so curious about Basilisks, Snape? You're not planning on breeding one, are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Of course not!" Severus gasped.

"I know, I just thought your expression was amusing," Remus laughed.

Severus grumbled but didn't say anything. Instead, he leant back against the bookshelves with his arms crossed.

Remus leant his head against Severus', "Well, tell me then Snape. What's the big interest in the King of Serpents?"

"It's a very long story Lupin."

"I have time."

Severus inhaled sharply, and began to explain the whole situation to the other Ravenclaw. Remus didn't interrupt or even speak as Severus went into his exploration. He spoke of the snake hissing throughout Hogwarts, coming from the walls and pipes. Severus explained about Regulus Black being at the centre of it, and being able to open the Chamber of Secrets that was home to the Basilisk, and finally the friendship between the boy and the snake.

Remus was silent for a very long time.

"And…now I'm here, with you…hoping you can help me," Severus finished.

"…How…how do you know Regulus is really involved?" Remus asked softly.

Severus opened his mouth, to say he had lived it already. That he had seen Regulus with the King of Snakes, but cut himself off before he could form the words. Instead, he bites down on his bottom lip.

"Moaning Myrtle."

"Moaning Myrtle?" Remus repeated.

Severus awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "Regulus…they have this weird friendship? I think? I really don't have any idea, but I think they talk because Regulus feels lonely. Anyway, Myrtle told me that Regulus had, um, found the Chamber."

"Of course. If there really is a Basilisk in Hogwarts, then Myrtle must have been its victim," Remus suddenly sighed, hand to the side of his head, "Her death matches perfectly with the Basilisk's documented victims. She must have passed away close to the entry."

"Right next to it," Severus winced, "Literally next to the door. Her bathroom; it's the doorway."

"Whoa…"

Severus sheepishly pulled at the loose ends of his robes, "Y-You believe me then?"

"Yes. I don't see any need to lie," Remus smiled before frowning, "But Snape, if we're going to really confront Regulus and this snake, we're going to have to tell Sirius."

"…Oh no," Severus mutely gaped.

Remus shifted, "Regulus is his younger brother and if Regulus in such danger, Sirius deserves to know. I don't know what Sirius would do if anything happened to Regulus. I'm sure it wouldn't be good."

Severus winced at that because he did know. Sirius would be so overwhelmed with anger, and hatred, that he almost killed his best friends. He hated to admit it, but Remus was right. He did need to tell Sirius Black about the danger trailing around his little brother. He didn't like it, but it had to be done.

"Fine."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"You think he'll believe that?"

Severus groaned. He covered his head with his hands, and gnawed at his bottom lip, until he tasted copper. A sinking sensation danced throughout his stomach. He knew this was a bad idea! He just knew it! Why did he let Remus talk him into this?

"Sirius," Remus sighed deeply, "Just hear us out instead of disregarding us."

Sirius scuffed, "I don't want to hear such a salamander-tail story!"

"It's not a story!" Severus snapped, glaring at the annoying Gryffindor, "Will you just shut up and listen to me!"

The Lion bristled in frustration, "Why should I listen to such a slimy git?!"

"Because Regulus is in danger!"

Sirius paused. Whatever he was about to spit out died in his throat. His face became a little pale, and he inhaled sharply, straightening himself up fully.

"Regulus is in danger?" he repeated softly, "What…what's going on with Regulus?"

Finally, after what felt like hours – years but was really only a few seconds, Sirius quietened down and the expression of seriousness overtook his round face. His eyebrows cranked together worriedly. Severus almost just wanted to walk away and leave the Gryffindor drowning in his concern. He didn't though, he couldn't. Instead Severus breathed in sharply to calm his own ready bitter self and levelled the boy with an exhausting stare.

"Well if you were silent long enough, you would know," Remus spoke instead, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sirius looked as if he was about to make another comment but stopped himself in time. Severus snorted and tilted his head away from the annoying Gryffindor.

"You know about the Chamber of Secrets, right?" he began.

Sirius bristled, "You mean the slimy legend the Slytherins like to go on about? Of course I know about it!" he rolled his eyes, "It was a bedtime story for me when I was young, probably Regulus too."

A bedtime story? Ah. The Black family was a Slytherin family, before Sirius and Regulus were sorted into different houses. It sort of made sense, considering how obsessed they must be with Salazar Slytherin. The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, is a descendant of Salazar after all.

"It's not a legend," Severus said drily, deciding not to react to the use of 'slimy', "It's real, and active."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "You serious? Growing up I was told the Chamber of Secrets was built to hide a deadly beast away. When the time comes, the heir of Slytherin will return to the castle and release the beast to purge muggle-born from Hogwarts," he grimaced, "If it is seriously real, then why haven't the Professors found it?"

It was actually a reasonable question. Severus was a little bewildered that Sirius had even mentioned that.

"Only somebody who speaks Parseltongue is able to find the chamber and open it," Severus said.

Sirius was silent for a good few minutes, "Who is the Parseltongue?"

Both Severus and Remus shared a look, and it was all Sirius needed. He shoved his way between the two, and stormed through the castle. Severus jumped in surprise, and quickly turned to follow the now fuming Gryffindor. He could even see steam beginning to puff from the very top of Sirius's head. Anxiousness began to coil within the pit of his stomach, the feeling of dread beginning to creep through him. Sirius really did look like a peeved off bloodhound, stalking through the corridor and hissing at everyone that happened to bump into them.

"Regulus Arcturus Black!" he bellowed like a mad man.

The poor young Ravenclaw looked like somebody had sucker punched him, and in all honesty, he will probably end up sucker punched. Regulus was like a cat in a bathtub, his eyes widened, and hair suddenly sticking up on end. His jaw clenched to the left, and he dragged himself backward, awkwardly.

"Um…"

Sirius advanced up to his younger brother, all the awkwardness and tenseness forgotten in favour of anger. He grabbed Regulus by the arm and effectively yanked him in close, shaking the smaller boy as he bared his bloodhound teeth.

"We need to talk, right now!" he barked.

Regulus gasped, "I, what?"

"Sirius! You'll hurt him!" squeaked Remus, trying to pray Sirius' claws off the smaller boy.

It only seemed to make Sirius angrier. He shot Remus a glare, and sneered at him, shrugging the wheat haired boy off him.

"Stay out of this Remus!"

Regulus whined deeply, struggling to free himself from his brother's grip. His feet kicked helplessly at the floor, but despite his body seeming to panic, his face was calm. His face was void from any real panic, only a little quiver appeared within his eyes.

"I'm getting really angry now!" Sirius snarled, "What the hell have you been playing at, Regulus?! You have a chance to get away from our damn soul-sucking family, and what the hell are doing?!"

"I, what are you talking about?" Regulus said calmly.

Sirius shook, "Stop acting stupid!"

Severus shook his head; this wasn't going to help them at all! Sirius being so angry all of a sudden, and screaming at his brother wasn't going to help them with the Chamber or the Basilisk. They had to figure out what they're going to do, not start a silly fight in the middle of the hallway! Anybody could see them!

"Black, stop this at once," Severus tried to speak calmly, stepping up to the Gryffindor, "You're making a scene. We should go somewhere more private."

Sirius stared wildly, "Don't! Back off Snivellus! Regulus is MY brother! Don't try to weasel your way into this!"

"He came to us, Sirius!" Remus grumbled.

"Sirius, stop please," Regulus let out quietly, pushing a hand against his brother's shoulder, "Let's just do what Snape said. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying! I'm so done with your crap!" Sirius groaned, raising a hand and looking like he was about to punch the younger Black. Regulus even clenched his eyes shut, preparing himself for the strike.

Suddenly a hand shot out, and Sirius was punched in the face. It took the angry Gryffindor by surprise, and made him release Regulus, stumbling back with a groan. Sirius covered his face with a bellow of a cry.

"Shit!" he let out.

James panted and shook his hands, the hand he had just used to hit his best friend with. He winced, before looking around at the small group of people.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" he asked.

Severus groaned deeply. Why did it seem like everyone was slowly beginning to become involved? What's next? Lily would somehow be dragged into this ridiculousness! He shook his head once again, and crouched down next to his fallen Ravenclaw, trying to help the boy.

"Why don't you ask my lovely little brother?!" Sirius growled, barking deeply, "Go on Regulus! Enlighten us!"

Regulus bristled, "I literally don't know what you're talking about!"

"Your damn snake, Regulus, the flipping snake!"

Severus paused. He glanced back at Sirius and then Regulus. How did Sirius know it was a Basilisk? He called it a 'Beast' didn't he? How would he know it was a snake in the Chamber of Secrets?

"I…" Regulus trailed off, his voice fizzling out in the back of his throat.

James twisted his lips into a deep frown, "What snake are you talking about? Look, I don't know what is happening, what is going on, but I could hear you guys outside! If it's something serious then we should go somewhere private otherwise your dirty laundry will be all over the castle by the end of the day!"

"Fine!" Sirius snapped, throwing his arms out, "Fine! Let's go somewhere private!"

Severus rubbed the back of his neck, and stood up straight, "Maybe we should put up a silence charm too."

"That's a good idea, Snape," James smiled.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and scoffed. He grabbed Regulus by his wrist; as if he was worried the younger Black would run away in that very moment. He glared at the boy, as he began to drag Regulus behind him. Severus couldn't help the pang of guilt reform within him at seeing Regulus being treated like that.

Remus puts a light hand onto Severus' shoulder, "It's okay. Sirius just looks like that; he is all bark and no bite. He wouldn't really hurt Regulus."

Sirius stiffened at the words but didn't make a comment. Regulus, for his part, avoided looking at anybody. Clearly, he was already piecing together the puzzle in his brain.

The boys of two houses entered a small room. Immediately Severus took out his wand and began to put up the silencing charms. Remus stepped up to help him, reinforcing the charm. Sirius fumed in the corner of the small room, with James standing next to Regulus, trying to reassure him with a kind smile. Much like the leader the boy was meant to be. It was tiring.

"Okay, now that everyone has calmed down," James began, "Can somebody please explain what is going on?"

Sirius grumbled, "Why don-"

"Not you Sirius," James interrupted, "You're too emotional."

The other Gryffindor growled but didn't reply. Instead he crossed his arms tightly, and snapped his head towards a random wall, beginning to make good friends with said wall. He glared at it heatedly.

"Do I have to explain it? To Potter…again?" Severus thought with a frown.

Remus peeked around the room, glancing at everyone's face and then sighed deeply. He closed his eyes, and inhaled sharply, looking like he was preparing himself for something. Remus then stood up next to Regulus, putting a careful hand onto the younger boy's shoulder.

"Regulus, listen," he began, "We…we're aware of the Chamber of Secrets. You're able to open it, aren't you?"

Regulus stiffened up, "I, er, w-what makes you say that? Chamber of Secrets? That's just a, um, an old folktale. I-It's not real."

"Regulus," Sirius growled sharply.

James awkwardly scratched at his head, "Chamber of Secrets? I really do feel like I'm missing a massive chunk of information. The Chamber of Secrets is one of the many myths of Hogwarts? It is real and has Regulus found it?"

"…It's more than that…" Severus finally spoke, "The Chamber of Secrets was secretly built by Salazar Slytherin. It's thought that he had sealed a dangerous monster inside, a monster that when released will purge Hogwarts…of, well, muggle born. Half-blood and…you know."

Mudbloods.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you Snivellus!" Sirius spat.

Severus' eyes twitched, he wanted to snap in return but didn't. Instead he shovelled further back from the main cluster. Huffing off to the side, he twisted his arms at his sides. He was really beginning to regret this.

"Enough Sirius," Remus groaned, running a hand through his hair, "We're all here together."

Sirius scoffed.

James frowned, "So you really found the Chamber of Secrets? It's actually real? We should go find Headmaster Dumbledore then. The Chamber of Secrets is incredibly dangerous. He'll deal with the monster inside."

"No!" Regulus suddenly interrupted, "No! He'll kill her!"

Sirius looked like he was about to pounce again, but Remus quickly cut him off. The wheat haired Ravenclaw stepped in front of Lion, blocking Sirius' view of his brother. Instead, Remus directed Regulus with a gentle and calm smile.

"Who is her, Regulus?" he asked.

Regulus' eyes widened, only now realizing he had slipped up. He pressed his lips together, and nervously looked off to the side, his hands returning to fiddle with his robes.

"It's okay Regulus. We just want to help," Remus pressed in a kind toned.

"Help me?" Regulus repeated, eyebrows raising to his hairline and then grimacing, "I'm so sick and tired of everyone saying they're trying to help me!"

"I never asked for help! I don't need your help! I don't need any of you so just leave me the hell alone!"

Everything danced around him, becoming a rather fast motion to the point of blurriness. Severus moved with intent. His hand moved forward, bulled up but as it approached Regulus' face, he noticed the younger boy's eyes flickered with a very familiar emotion. An emotion that had become engraved into his very bones, and licked at his muscles. Upon seeing said emotion, Severus' hand became lax and instead of a punch, he slapped the boy.

His hand smacked, not very harshly, across Regulus' face. The young Ravenclaw stared back into Severus' indifferent face in shock, his eyes widening and his hand rising to touch his cheek. Ever so slowly, Regulus' shoulders hunched, beginning to quiver with his face scrunching up.

"We all are here because we care about you," Severus said sternly, "It's tough, I get it, but it is time to grow up. You've got yourself into a very dangerous situation; this isn't something we can just walk away from. Regulus, you're a smart person, you have to see it from our own view."

Regulus was quiet for a good ten minutes, he then began to sniffle. His lips twisted firmly together, and he bites down on his bottom lip.

"I…I don't want to kill her…" he finally whimpered.

Severus nodded, "Then we won't."

Immediately the stunned silence floating throughout the room thickened and became a much tenser atmosphere. Sirius pushed past James, and grabbed Severus by his elbow, pulling him roughly around.

"What do you mean, we won't?" he sneered, "It's a freaking Basilisk! That thing shouldn't get live! Not when it is able to kill someone with one glance!"

Severus hissed, "You want to hurt your brother that much? He clearly cares for it!"

Sirius looked like he was about to rip another comment, but his words became stuck in his throat. Instead, his eyes switched towards his younger brother, his eyebrows knitting together. Regulus was keeping his head down, avoiding looking at his brother with his shoulders hunched. In all, Regulus looked as if he was about to break down any moment now, his eyes becoming watery with every passing minute. Sirius awkwardly shifted on his feet, a hand moving out as if to touch Regulus in a sort of comforting like fashion, however he stopped before his fingers could brush the blue robes. Instead, his fingers stiffened up and curled into a tight ball.

"Then what should we do?" he grumbled, looking away while chewing at his bottom lip.

Severus inhaled sharply, "I…don't know yet…"

"We could put it into hibernation?" a small voice suggested.

Immediately everyone twirled their heads towards the other Ravenclaw that had been standing quietly up until now. Remus rubbed the back of his neck, looking rather sheepish. He picked at his robes, and after a few seconds, he met Severus' eyes.

"I mean…we could find a spell, a powerful spell to put it into a deep sleep?"

Severus rubbed his chin, "…That could work?"

"Then what?" James sighed, quickly stepping back into the role of leader. He straightened his back, and put his hands onto his hips, "Say we are able to put the Basilisk to sleep, into hibernation. Regulus, you said she was becoming sick, right?"

Regulus jerked at the mention of his name, "S-She is. Being trapped in here…it's making her go crazy…"

"But she was asleep until recently?" Remus questioned.

Severus grunted. The Basilisk was in a deep hibernation, until Tom Riddle discovered it. The Slytherin Heir had most likely forcefully woken her up. If he remembered correctly, the boy said Tom Riddle was able to control the snake.

"Somebody woke her up," Severus voiced his thoughts with a shrug, "I'm assuming it's obvious right? Myrtle died a few years ago, and she confirmed she died by the Basilisk. So somebody around that time must have been able to wake her up."

Regulus nodded, "Yeah, that's what I figured too…Myrtle said she heard a boy's voice before she died…"

"You saying somebody was controlling her?" James asked, eyebrows rising in shock, "Who in Merlin's word had that kind of power?"

If only they knew…

"Probably a slimy Slytherin!" Sirius snorted.

Severus grumbled, "Not all Slytherins are bad."

"Of course you would say that!" the Gryffindor quickly growled, taking a daring step towards the shorter male. But James suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a look. It was weirdly enough to make the taller Gryffindor back down.

"Okay!" James began, "Even if we put her into hibernation, who's to say this person won't return to use her? I think we'll need something in case that happens."

Regulus gasped, "Like what?! You're saying we might have to kill her at a later date?! How's that any better than now?"

Severus suddenly moved closer to the younger Ravenclaw, and grabbed him by the wrist. He squeezed gently, forcing Regulus to look at him, "Think Regulus. We don't want to kill her, and we're trying to find a solution where she won't be hurt. But if this person does return, and forcefully wakes her up from her sleep, controls her to do unspeakable things…don't you think it's safer if we put something in place to stop her?"

"But…" Regulus whimpered, lowering his eyes, "It's not her fault."

"I know it's not," Severus said gently, "But think of it as a safety net. We put her into hibernation, so maybe she can pass away in her sleep, but if somebody tries to control her…we'll need something to stop her. It's safer. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be controlled in that style either."

"You're talking about putting something down there that can kill her," Regulus winced.

James, this time, puts a hand onto Regulus' small shoulders. He forced a small smile, and tilted his head, "I know it hurts, Regulus, but there is a chance that nothing will happen and she'll pass away while sleeping. It's better than letting Headmaster Dumbledore deal with her, right?"

"…I suppose…" Regulus mumbled, sniffling.

James pats him on the shoulder once more.

"Okay, this sounds all good and all! But really?" Sirius cut in, "How are we, four second years, and one first year, going to find a spell strong enough to put a Basilisk into hibernation? And just what are we going to put into the chamber to be used to kill it, if this person returns to control it?"

Regulus flinched at his brother's words.

Everyone was quiet. Severus pulled at the loose hair in his face again, the gears in his head turning. The boy killed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, but where was it? It hadn't been found yet, and where would they put said sword if they happened to find it? Severus knew a spell, but he couldn't remember the enchantments needed. He could feel the familiar swirl of frustration building inside him at that.

Why did it seem like he was forgetting all sorts of important things?

"Pandora Mayweather," James suddenly said, his head held high, "She's a Ravenclaw that likes to dabble in spell making. Maybe she can help us? I'm sure if there are three Ravenclaws asking for her help, she'll be willing to lend a hand?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "How do you know Mayweather?"

Pandora Mayweather, and in the future Pandora Lovegood, an elder Ravenclaw. She was the Ravenclaw Perfect, and somebody who Severus knew loved to dibble in spell and charm creation. It would later kill her and scar Luna.

How did James Potter, of all people, know her? They were in two opposite circles, never crossing paths.

James shrugged sheepishly, "…She's helping me with charms."

Charms? Severus frowned so deeply that his cheeks ached. That was different…he knew James always had an interest in Transfiguration, and it was clear the Gryffindor was going to take it as his main subject, like before…but charms? James was never really good at charms, unlike Severus himself, who would create his own spells…sometimes.

It looked like James was serious about Charms being one of his main subjects.

"Great!" Sirius scoffed, crossing his arms tightly, "So this Ravenclaw can help us make a charm to put the freaking Basilisk to sleep. But what about the safety net? What could we put there that would help kill it if it ever does wake up?"

"If it is controlled again," Remus quickly added softly.

Regulus winced but this time didn't reply.

The boy had used said sword to kill the Basilisk last time, and if they're able to find it, they could seal it into the Chamber? No, that wouldn't do…put it somewhere where it could be found and used. Severus doubted anybody other than the boy would be the one to kill the Basilisk. So the sword would have to be charmed somewhere safe for said boy to discover and use.

"The sword of Gryffindor," Severus hummed absentmindedly.

That gained the other's attention. Severus couldn't help but jerk when he found himself at the centre of millions of eyes. His shoulders hunched defensively, and his hands automatically began to fidget with the loose strings of his robes, his face darkening.

"Godric Gryffindor's sword?" Sirius's annoyingly high pitched voice screeched in awe, "Could that really work?"

"It could be. The sword of Gryffindor is thousands of years old, manufactured by Goblins in the 10th century. It's fashioned out of the rarest silver, Spiderwick silver, and is embedded with ruby stones of the fire rat. With Spiderwick and the fire rat sealed within the sword, it's known as one of the most powerful items in the wizardry world. It's very sorted after, a very valuable item," James began to explain, shoving his hands into his robes pockets and arching his backward, "The Legend of Godric Gryffindor's sword has been around for years. Ragnuk the First, the most skilful goblin silversmiths, put so much into the sword that he became enchanted by it. Once he had handed it to Godric, he was overcome with obsessive regret so he sent minions after the man with the claim Godric had stolen from him."

"Godric defended himself; he did not slay his attacks but did impel a message. A message that danced across the winds and that all the Goblin's took seriously as a threat. Godric sent the minions back bewitched with the message, that if the Goblins ever tried to steal from him again, Godric will unleash the sword."

Remus tilted his head thoughtfully, "You know a lot about the sword."

James awkwardly smiled, "Godric's legends and myths are truly embedded throughout my family."

Severus bites back a snort at that, instead he shook his head, "The sword went missing sometime after Godric's death. Nobody knows where it is. It would probably be a powerful tool against the Basilisk if it ever is controlled again."

"I've been thinking about that," James said, tapping his chin, "I think it's most likely hidden in the castle. If Salazar Slytherin built a Chamber and had hidden his Basilisk in the castle, then isn't it possible Godric did the same thing?"

Severus opened his mouth, but the words died in his throat. His face scrunched up, and he grumbled, turning away. He hated it when the Potter Heir sounded smart because James was sounding very reasonable.

"So you believe the sword of Gryffindor is sealed somewhere in the castle? Like the Chamber of Secrets?" Remus asked softly, "That does make a lot of sense. But where; most likely in the Chambers of Lions, correct?"

Severus tried not to smile. Remus was using the animal referencing, something the wheat haired boy didn't like. He wondered when Remus would realize he was speaking that, ah, there it is. Remus frowned so deeply his eyes shined.

"Remember the myth of Godric Gryffindor?" Severus suddenly piped up, gaining everyone's attention once more, "That he might have a Fire Griffin, or a Winged Legendary Lion?"

James grinned immediately, eyes sparkling as they widened, "Oh! Yeah, it was referenced in the Smouldering Gryffindor!"

Severus nodded, "Right, so if Salazar has a Basilisk in a chamber in the castle, then Godric could have a chamber too."

"I doubt he would leave such a dangerous creature in a school filled with defensive kids…" Sirius muttered, crossing his arms and hunching back against the wall. He pouted deeply, until he probably ached.

James ignored Sirius's comment, "The chamber would be somewhere in the Gryffindor Tower. We'll split up. One group goes to Mayweather, and the other will go to the Gryffindor Tower, to try and find the sword."

"That's a good idea, James," Remus said, "It's a little shocking."

James snorted, "I have good ideas, sometimes."

It took everything in Severus not to laugh at that. Instead, he glared down at the ground. He agreed with Remus. It was a little daunting that James generally had a good idea. They could kill two birds with one stone by splitting up.

"So, Lupin, Regulus and I will go see Pandora," Severus began, "Since we're Ravenclaws, she'll probably be more open to helping us without questions."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Regulus, "And why should Regulus go with you? I think he should come with me."

"So you can continue to snap at him, and intimidate him? I don't think so, Sirius," Remus sighed, "I think he'll be more comfortable with us."

"Fine!" Sirius huffed, "So what? James and I go to find the sword?"

"No."

Everyone automatically swelled into silence. They rounded their heads back to the head Gryffindor. James's face was scrunched up in thought, fingers tapping repeatedly against his chin. After a few seconds, he snorted loudly with a crooked frown.

"No. We'll need a Ravenclaw to come with us to Gryffindor tower," he finally stated.

"What?" Severus raised an eyebrow, "We wouldn't be allowed to enter the Gryffindor tower."

James shook his head, "Yes, yes they can. If they're with a Gryffindor, they can. Look, Ravenclaws are naturally smarter than Gryffindor's. We wouldn't know what we're looking for, and if we happen to find a clue, it would probably go over our heads. A Ravenclaw would be able to figure it out in seconds. It makes sense to have a Ravenclaw go look for the Sword of Gryffindor."

Suddenly, Severus was beginning to have an awful feeling grow within him. An awful feeling baring its fangs at him, and so, he awkwardly began to try to edge away, even hiding himself behind Remus.

"I think we should mix the groups a little," James grinned widely.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

"How about, Sirius, you go with Remus to see Pandora Mayweather. She's a sucker for houses working together, so if a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor came to her for help – she might be excited to give a hand!" James stated, holding his chin high, "Then leaves, Snape and me. We'll go find the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Regulus, you can come with me and Snape, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it wasn't too bad! i worked hard on it! tell me what you think! any feedback, suggestions and tips are welcome! anything to help me improve my writing!
> 
> chamber of secrets is almost over! i did want to finish it in this chapter (why it was so long and so overdue) but had to split it into two chapters instead. chapter 10, the final chapter of chamber of secrets, will be posted in the following week! i am almost finished it, just on the last scene! 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Sword, Griffin and Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. The end is now. Severus isn't sure what else could be waiting, but he never expected for him, Lily and the marauders would go on such an...dare he say it? adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya everyone! sorry about the wait, here is chapter 10! whoop!
> 
> right, as always, it is unbeta-ed for now. first look, you now the deal, this will be updated in a day or so with the edited version~ as i like letting people get a first look! 
> 
> also thank you for all the birthday wishes!
> 
> a big thank you to aStarLightFairy! for editing this! thank you!

The End is Now

Part 2

Severus Snape hated this plan. He had tried to hide behind his fellow Ravenclaw, but it hadn't worked. It was like James could smell his bitterness and anxiousness, immediately zoning in on him.

Why can't that block-head Gryffindor leave him alone? It seemed every passing moment that stupid Gryffindor was doing something new to mess up Severus' life.

"I've never been to the Gryffindor Tower before…" Regulus suddenly mumbled quietly.

Severus nodded in agreement. The one time he had been inside the Gryffindor Tower was during his first cursed year; where the sorting hat kept switching his main house. It was horrible. That experience had scared him for life. He didn't want to enter this wretched place.

"Trust me! It's even cooler inside!" James chimed, grinning at the youngest of the group.

Regulus nodded in awe, his eyes still staring at the painting they had passed. Severus, himself, was quick to make out the Fat Lady. Ah.

"What happened to Lady Diligout?"

James tilted his head, "Ah. Headmaster Dumbledore moved her to the main castle after an accident last year, where she trapped some bodies hand in the entry way. She's lucky she wasn't banished," he frowned deeply, eyes narrowing, "But how did you know about Lady Diligout? It was a sealed Gryffindor Secret, as she was the doorway to our tower."

Severus shrugged, "Um. I've overheard other Gryffindor's talking about what a pain she was. I just figured, you know."

"Ah, yeah, she was a real pain," James nodded, "See what I mean. Ravenclaws are incredibly smart."

Severus mentally sighed in relief. James had bought his lie. He didn't know what he would have done if James didn't. James Potter was the last person Severus wanted to confide in.

Regulus was nervously standing behind them. He stayed close to Severus, rather than James; probably due to the fact they were in the same house? Or maybe it was because James was so popular and outgoing, so much so that every five seconds Gryffindor's of all years kept greeting him. Severus, himself, was increasingly becoming frustrated. He just wanted to hurry this up so it would be over soon. Severus was so anxious about somehow dying again and therefore would have to repeat this whole awkward experience.

Finally they reached the top of moving corridor; this particular staircase was smothered in beautiful paintings. The familiar white dressed flower girl twirled in front of a few awe first years.

"Good afternoon," James winked up at the fat lady portrait, "Looking lovely as always."

The woman was smiling until she caught notice of the other two standing alongside the Gryffindor. Immediately the smile dropped and a suspicious glint appeared across her face.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! They're with me!" James said quickly, waving her suspiciousness off, "They're going to help me with a few things."

"Oh, are they?!" the plump lady said in a high pitched voice.

Severus frowned. He wanted to snap back at the painting that about the fact that neither he nor Regulus were up to something, but he bit his tongue. He crossed his arms tightly, scrunching up his face into a dark sour expression of bitterness and annoyance.

"Yup," James smugly chimed.

The fat lady was silent, just eying the two Ravenclaws.

"Caput Draconis!"

She had no choice but to open after receiving the password. She swung open, almost smacking James in the face as he went, clearly not pleased with allowing other house members into her domain.

"…I-Is it forbidden?" Regulus whispered, finally questioning the oddness of this all, leaning into Severus' side as he asked.

Severus snorted, "No, of course not. It's just unheard of. Hogwarts students and the houses, just tend to stay in their own lanes. It's not encouraged of course but it is by no means against the rules."

"Oh…"

Entering the tower of Gryffindor had the same effect as before. Severus felt the bubble of awe, as well as the sense of being in the den of the enemy. Oh how he disliked Gryffindor. He thanked Merlin he hadn't been permanently sorted into the house of Lions. Red definitely wouldn't suit somebody like him, blue was the next best thing after green.

Slytherin would always be his first choice, and he supposed, if he thought about it, Ravenclaw would be his second choice. Severus was learning to like Ravenclaw, steadily but slowly, but he would always love Slytherin.

Still, entering the tower of gold and ruby, Severus felt so out of place; especially because there were so many Gryffindor' still inside. Normally they would be outside; it was just his luck to discover it so packed. Unlike Ravenclaw, everyone was in everyone's personal space. There was enough space to spread out like Raven's do, but they just didn't. It was messy too. Things were thrown across the floor, not just Lions lazing across the ground, threatening to trip the Ravenclaw's up. Magic was threaded through the air; things were flying back and forth, pranking one another, or teasing one another. A book flew over their heads landing in front of a younger Gryffindor, who opened it only to have it blow glitter and rainbows into his face. As a matter of fact, all sorts of things were exploding.

It was…mindboggling.

Regulus ended up having to step even closer to Severus, feeling very awkward. There were just too many people to make him, or Severus feel truly comfortable.

"I'm not sure where to start!" James exclaimed, spinning around and throwing his arms out.

"Maybe…somewhere less…crowded?" Regulus slowly said, before his eyes widened. He latched onto Severus's arm, and ducked his head when an exploding zip-zapper shot in his direction.

James, seeing it coming, fished out his wand and sent it flying back in the same direction it had come. He hollered back at the Gryffindor who sent it, and had the zip-zapper explode in their faces. James then returned his attention to the Ravenclaw's, looking sheepishly.

"Yeah, I see your point," he chipped, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Regulus gulped, "Gryffindor Tower is so different to Ravenclaw Bridge…"

"Really?" James piped, peering around with a shrug, "I don't; it makes me feel at home."

Severus snorted, "Of course it does. You fit right in. But in case you haven't noticed, Regulus and I, we're…not this loud."

"Right, you guys are innocent little mice," James nodded.

Severus willed himself to not feel insulted. But Regulus, on the other hand, only stared at the messy haired wizard as if he was imbecilic – which James probably was in some way.

"Mice," Regulus grunted out, "We're not mice."

James just laughed.

"Sev!"

Severus jumped at the sudden howl of his name. Many Lions around him began to laugh as an orange haired witch leapt at him, crushing his smaller body with a bear hug. She was a mess, and Severus didn't understand how.

"Sev! What are you doing in here?! Not that I'm not happy to see you!" Lily gasped out, speaking in such a speed that Severus honestly felt a pinch of dizziness, "Oh! Regulus, you're here too?!"

Severus struggled to uncurl her claws, "Is that a feather in your hair?"

Lily immediately ripped the brown feather from her stunning orange curls, "Feather? What feather?"

"You have paint on your face too…" Severus said. He leant back, cleaning the paint off his robes.

Lily laughed, "Alright Mom!"

"Oh, ha-ha," Severus snorted, "Real funny."

The girl giggled. She finally pulled back fully, but didn't quite release her hold on him. However, she glared over at James, baring her teeth a little, "So! What's going on?! Why are you guys with him?"

"Him? I have a name, Lilli." James sang out, "I hear a lot of hostility in your voice. Don't you like me?"

Lily snorted, flicking a long hair over her shoulder, "You know just as well as I do that I don't trust you. Not after the green powder incident."

"Ah-ah, you know, all fair in love and war!" James grinned, waving his hand up and down.

Severus's eyebrows rose, "I'm going to barf."

"Oh! You want my affection instead?" James immediately chimed, leaning towards Severus, or at least trying to. Lily slapped his hands away as soon as he went to touch the Ravenclaw.

"Absolutely not!" Severus snapped quickly, clenching his hands. His face darkened as he heard a whistle somewhere behind him, "I would never want your affection, not in hundred years."

"Aw, you're crushing my heart," James cooed, and then his eyes narrowed slyly, "Babe."

Severus's eyes widened further, his jaw becoming slack. He fought back everything inside him to avoid strangling the Gryffindor. Instead, he glared and tried to hide his face in his blue robes.

"Don't…never…no…don't call me that!" he finally snapped high pitched.

James' grin widened further, showing his teeth. He chuckled, "Don't worry, I have many nicknames for you, Hunnybunny."

Severus gasped, "That's even worse!"

"Potter, I swear to Merlin, I will hex you if you continue to tease my best friend!" Lily threatened warningly, "I'm not scared to do it! You know I'm not! You deserve it after everything you've done!"

James held his hands up, "Of course I wouldn't want that, little lady."

Regulus stood quietly, his eyes moving back and forth between the three, his fingers pulling at his sleeves in amusement. He even let out a quiet laugh, his own face becoming slightly pink.

"Call me little lady again, go on, see what happens!" Lily huffed, daringly.

Severus had to step in then, because he knew James would definitely try it. He was worried about a fight breaking occurring…especially in this mess. Merlin knows what's hidden in the tower, and what would happen if a powerful hex erupted throughout the tower, and sent off all the small secrets. Fireworks would probably break through the windows; Headmaster Dumbledore would be here within seconds, most likely with Professor McGonagall. They would all be put into detention. Severus wasn't ready to go into the forbidden forest quite yet.

"Lily, it's alright," he spoke quickly, gaining her attention, "Regulus and I, we're here to, um, help James with a few things."

He sent a look to James as he spoke; quickly reminding the Gryffindor about the reason they were there. Automatically James's eyes widened and he leaped almost five feet from the ground. He quickly stepped closer, but Lily took a step away, dragging Severus with him.

"Yes! That's right," James said.

Lily, still staring at the Gryffindor suspiciously, frowned, "Like what?"

"Homework!" James chimed without thought.

Severus nodded, "Yeah. He needs help because he's a block head."

"Yeah-hey."

Lily snorted in amusement, "Of course. He's going to need all the help he can get. Maybe that's why he needs both of you."

"Ah, well, Regulus is with us because…because-um…"

Regulus sighed, "I had a fight with my brother."

"Your brother?" Lily asked.

"Yes. He's at the Ravenclaw Bridge, helping Remus out with something…I didn't want to be around him, so Severus took me with him," Regulus shrugged innocently, "He told me how James completely flopped the last exam and begged for Severus' help – to the point of tears."

James frowned, "I'm starting to see a pattern here."

"Oh! You're so sweet Sev!" Lily chimed, hugging Severus again, "So willing to help somebody so…umm…"

The Gryffindor sighed, "Alright! Alright! So if you excuse us, I'd really like to get on with my tutoring!"

"Yeah, we should hurry and get this down with. You know how much I distain spending time with Potter," Severus agreed, clicking his tongue.

Lily was quiet. She looked between Severus and James; something crossed her face before it disappeared. She then smiled widely and nodded, her hair flying everywhere.

"Right-right! Well, Sev, we haven't spent any time together! So hurry up and finish whatever you're doing," she chimed brightly.

Severus nodded, "Of course. I promise Lily, we can, um, study together? Or something."

The girl giggled, "That's so like you."

The three boys then scuttled out from the main lounge of the Gryffindor tower. James led them up to his dorm. It took once glance up at the door to see James roommates were, of course, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and some other Gryffindor by the name of Andrew Wigginton. Severus didn't remember an 'Andrew' before, but honestly, he didn't remember many Gryffindor's outside of the Marauders or Lily.

James peered around the corridor outside his dorm before shutting the door. He sighed deeply, and turned to face the Ravenclaws.

"Man, I thought Evans would have followed us all the way up here," he said.

Severus snorted, "Lily's no pervert."

"I'm wounded," James gasped, a hand on his chest, "Are you saying Evans wouldn't want any of this?"

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes, and decided not to say anything. Instead, Severus decided to look around the dorm. It was just as he remembered it before he was sorted into Ravenclaw. His bed seemed to now be Andrew's bed. However, the biggest difference was the mess. How could they be so messy? Clothes were thrown about; the floor was increasingly difficult to see underneath such a mess.

"Are…all Gryffindors this…unkempt?" Regulus mumbled softly, "I don't remember…Sirius's room being this bad."

James hummed, "Come on. It's not just that! I'm sure your dorms aren't very tidy!"

Severus scuffed, "My dorm is never a mess. Lupin, Scamander and I take pride in keeping our things in order. Chang…he's a bit messy, but he's learnt not to leave his dirty laundry on the floor."

"…I-I have to agree. My dorm mates and I…we, um, we like to keep our dorm clean," Regulus agreed.

"Maybe it's a Ravenclaw thing," James said, scratching at the side of his face, "But hey! It's an organized mess, we know where everything is!"

"Ah yes, you all know which part of this chaos is whose," Severus said dryly.

James laughed, "Now you get it!"

Severus swallowed thickly, his eyes wondering around the room. After a few good minutes, he directed his brain at the task at hand. Right. If he was Godric Gryffindor, where would he hide his most prized possession?

"Any ideas about where a secret chamber in the Gryffindor Tower could be?" he asked absentminded.

James clicked his tongue, "Honestly? It could be anywhere. The Tower has thousands of secrets, so I can't pinpoint where to begin! How did you find the Chamber of Secrets, Regulus?"

Regulus bites down on his bottom lip in thought, "Oh. Um….I found the bathroom first."

"Bathroom? The Chamber of Secrets is in a bathroom?" James gapped, "Okay! So this has gone up a few notches!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Continue Regulus, you found the bathroom that contains the chamber first."

"Right. I was exploring the castle after, um, yeah," Regulus swallowed thickly, "I met Myrtle in the bathroom. After spending sometime together, she told me of how she passed away. She died next to the only sink that has a carving of a snake on it…I kind of just pieced the puzzle together from there."

James nodded with a quiet 'oh'. He put a hand to his chin in thought, "My father used to talk about a Fire Griffin in the Tower. He said he found it during his fourth year."

"Where did he find it?" Severus immediately asked, the gears in his brain spinning, "Remember the myth? It was thought that Godric could have a Winged Lion or a Fire Griffin."

Regulus nervously peeked up, "Maybe you heard something somewhere? I heard the Basilisk before I discovered the Chamber…"

James tilted his head backwards, "Hmmm? Pa said it was hidden, and he found it by luck. He was out of bed after curfew, and was exploring the tower; he couldn't sleep at the time. Pa said no matter how hard he searched, he was unable to find it afterwards."

"That's a lot of help," Severus sighed deeply, "Sounds like it might have a naturally occurring cloaking charm."

Regulus looked at Severus, "A cloaking charm that moves?"

Severus nodded, "It's very likely. Don't forget who Godric is. He is one of the four founding fathers, after all; a very powerful wizard indeed."

"So it could be any spell," James said with a small grimace, "We're only second years. I don't think we'd be able to break any spell, but Godric is known for setting tests. If we pass it, maybe we can have entry to the sword chamber."

Severus snorted.

"Which wing of the tower did your father explore?" Severus grumbled, "We should start of by going to that part of the tower."

James hummed with a grin, nodding in agreement. He clocked his head back, with a hand on his chin, "Pa said it was in the left wing. He was in the lesser lounge."

"Lesser lounge?" Regulus repeated, eyebrows rising, "Gryffindor has two lounges?"

Severus bristled, "Of course they do. There's so much bias towards Gryffindor."

"What do you mean?" James pouted, "There's no bias towards Gryffindor!"

"Yes there is!" Severus rolled his eyes, "Of course you wouldn't agree! You're a freaking Gryffindor! I mean, Headmaster Dumbledore is super bias towards Gryffindor, it's his house after all!"

James shook, "And? So what if Headmaster Dumbledore was originally in Gryffindor, it doesn't mean he cares more for our house than the others. I mean, Ravenclaw probably has extra books, maybe even a mini library. We don't have anything like that."

"Yay," Regulus said drily, "Extra books."

Severus smirked, "Gryffindor gets an extra lounge, and what do we get? Books; yay for us."

"Oh come off it!" James huffed, "You Ravenclaws love books. I'm sure you would have preferred extra books to another lounge."

Severus shrugged. Slytherin didn't have much until Malfoy's son started Hogwarts. Malfoy put a lot of money into their dorms. Slytherin had one everything, even Ravenclaw appeared to have more than the house of snakes.

"Look, let's not argue, let's just hurry up and get this over with," Severus groaned deeply, "The quicker this day is over, the better."

Despite what Severus was expecting, the Gryffindor actually agreed. There was no annoying, snapping reply, instead a determined nod of the head. Severus ran a hand through his limp hair, turning on the balls of his feet.

"After you."

James shrugged, "The left wing isn't far from here. We're pretty lucky. It's right at the base of the staircase."

"What should we do if we actually find it?" Regulus asked quietly, "What if it is like, um, the Chamber of Secrets and only the Heir of Gryffindor can open it?"

James smiled dazzlingly, "Can you imagine what that would be like? Finding out you're the Heir of Gryffindor? Man, all my hopes and dreams would come true!"

"That's so like you," Severus grumbled.

The Gryffindor nudged Severus, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Severus frowned so deeply that his face might split into two. Regulus, for his part, just stared at the two with a fascinated hum. Just as they were leaving the messy, no, the organized trashed room, Severus was overcome with nerves. He was so out of place in the tower of Gryffindor, and felt like he had stepped into an unwelcome dungeon. The house of his enemy.

'I wonder if Lily is still waiting in the main lounge?' he thought anxiously, chewing his bottom lip.

She was very suspicious of them. Lily had never been interested in what he was doing to the point of following him, especially in the past timeline. By the second year, she had made her own clique of Gryffindor friends, and Severus…Slytherin had begun to dislike him due to the pranks that were continually pulled on their house because of him. Severus winced as he recalled a nasty memory; he could still hear the banshee laugh swirling in the air.

"Oh, hey guys!" James chimed, waving sheepishly at the two lion's sitting on the bottom step, "What's up? Pettigrew? What's wrong?"

Severus peered around James to see Peter Pettigrew. The plump boy was sitting nervously on the bottom step, next to a rather thin but square-face boy. Both Gryffindor's looked back at James, and Peter looked down with sadness.

"James," Frank Longbottom waved awkwardly, "Don't mind Peter. He…he's being bullied."

"Bullied?!" James gapped, "By who?"

Frank glanced at the two Ravenclaw's then at Peter. Peter curled in on himself, shrinking backward. Frank sighed, and patted the smaller Gryffindor on the shoulder.

"A couple of Slytherins," he shrugged.

James frowned, "Do you want me to say something? You know Sirius and I will sort it out, if you want Peter."

"N-No. I'm alright," Peter sniffled, and smiled shyly, "Thank you anyway."

Severus doesn't say anything. Instead he just stared. Peter was being bullied by Slytherin's? Peter may have been the least likeable of the Marauders but nobody touched him due to his friends. Were they not…friends this time? He had seen the dorm; Peter shared the dorm with James and Sirius. How strange.

"Well, if you're sure," James sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Peter nervously bowed his head. He then climbed to his feet, and dragged himself up the staircase; he didn't even glance back at the two Ravenclaw's as he went. His head was bowed, and his shoulders hunched up to his ears.

Frank got to his own feet, and straightened out his robes, "Just leave Peter alone for a while. He's having a tough time right now."

"I wish he would open up more," James sighed, "He's the quietest Gryffindor in the tower. I share a dorm with him, and he hardly even talks to me or Sirius."

Frank stressfully ran a hand through his hair, "There's a lot Peter won't say. I think…he feels like he doesn't belong in Gryffindor. He told Alice once that he wanted to be in another house. I think Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuff? It makes sense," James hummed, rubbing his chin.

Severus frowned. He was trying not to compare this line with the pervious one, but it was difficult when it came to Peter. Peter had betrayed Lily, and resulted in her, as well as James, dying. Severus couldn't help the bubble of bitterness at the thought, but it probably wasn't Peters fault? He didn't know what happened to the boy. Severus just knew Peter had a better life then he did at Hogwarts. If Peter went to Dumbledore, Severus was sure he would have been saved.

The Ravenclaw sighed deeply, unsure of what to think of Peter now. He hated Wormtail with a passion, but Peter was something else. Severus didn't know how he felt towards Peter as of now. Not this Peter. It was disdainful. If Severus was able to change, then maybe Peter could too?

"He just needs time," Frank finally said, "But he's getting better. He's finally talking to me."

James smiled, "He's just shy. He'll come around eventually."

Frank nodded in agreement. His eyes then narrowed, and he leant in towards the Gryffindor, "Why are there two Ravenclaws in our tower?"

"What?" James hummed, "Oh! Snape and Regulus. Ah, don't worry. They're with me."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Are they?"

"I had a fight with my brother," Regulus finally spoke, his voice as quiet as normal. He shrugged sheepishly and nudged himself behind Severus, "You know. Sirius Black…"

"Right. Remus is tutoring Sirius at Ravenclaw Bridge, so I suggested Regulus come hang out with me!" James chimed immediately after, "You know how Sirius can be."

"Oh, do I know it. Well okay then," Frank blinked, and began to walk away, not before calling over his shoulder, "Have fun. Just remember to keep to Professor McGonagall rules about having guests over."

"I will!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Why are Gryffindor's so preppy?"

Regulus laughed while James appeared to look completely insulted.

Entering the 'lesser' lounge of Gryffindor, Severus could definitely see how it was considered to be 'lesser' then the other lounge. It was considerably smaller, but just as cosy. There was a lovely, rather beautiful fireplace across from them, with one long ruby coach and two chairs to match. The cushions and pillows were placed in perfect patterns across the coach and chairs. The carpet was thick and fluffy but the main thing Severus noticed was the scent of cinnamon.

"This is lesser?" Severus exclaimed, "This looks…"

James shrugged, "You saw our main lounge, right?"

"It's beautiful…" Regulus whispered quietly.

"So this was where your father went to, and found the fire Griffon carving?" Severus questioned. His eyes scanned across the walls, they were all wooden with no carvings at all. He twisted his lips and edged towards the closest wall, lightly trailing his fingertips across the walls.

James nodded, "Pa started off in here. I'm not sure where else he went. It was in the left wing of the tower."

Severus crossed his arms tightly, he hunched in on himself, his eyes narrowing in thought. Where should they look? If Fleamont Potter, James' father, had discovered it by chance one night, what was the chance of them finding it? Severus had a feeling this was going to be more difficult that he thought.

"Great, so everyone look around the room. There has to be something in here that can help us. Even if it is a small thing, it could probably be a clue," Severus said, pushing his hair out of his face.

The other two nodded their heads, and then, the three of them broke off into different directions. Severus groaned to himself, dragging his body towards the closest corner. He didn't really see anything, but he kept his eyes peeled in case he happened to catch something.

"Is there anything in your side?" Severus finally asked, having not found a single thing.

James pouted, "Nope. There's a melted candle, but that's it."

Severus sighed, sitting on the couch with his elbows propped up on his knees. He cradled his face in his hands with a frown on his lips. James flopped onto the cushions next to him, making Severus's smaller body jerk upward sharply.

"Maybe it only shows up on certain years?" James suggested. He played with his unkempt, wild black curls.

Severus clicked his tongue, "Knowing our luck, that's probably right."

"Well, let's not give up!" James chimed, throwing his arms up, "If there's nothing in here, then we could just go into the left wings corridors! Maybe there is a clue out there?!"

"Is this a clue?"

Both James and Severus twirled their heads towards Regulus. The youngest boy nervously moved his weight from one foot to the other, pulling at his robes. A pink flush began to crawl up his face, reaching his ears as a steam began to rise from the top of his head; embarrassment quickly overwhelming his body.

"I-I mean, it looks out of place compared to the rest of the-the lounge!" Regulus hurriedly said.

Severus shot forward, his attention narrowing onto the tiny symbol on the wall. He approached it with his hand slowly reaching out to brush his fingertips across the mark. It was small, and easily blended in with the wooden floor. The letter 'G' sparkled with a dim golden colour.

"Have you ever seen this before, James?"

James hummed loudly. He rubbed his chin in thought, head tilting, "Yeah! I have!"

"Where?" Severus tilted his head.

The Gryffindor once again scrunched his face up in thought. His eyes rolled up to the ceiling, pressing his fingers into his dimple chin.

"Honestly?" James began sheepishly, "Maybe, it was to the left corridor of the Gryffindor tower?"

"That's so helpful," Severus groaned loudly, rolling his eyes. He whined and shook his head, "Just what we needed."

James casually shrugged, "It might have been outside the tower…" he winced.

If it was possible, Severus expression became deader, blanker. His eyes became even narrower in annoyance.

"It might have? Or it was?" he pressed.

James sheepishly looked off to the side. He scratched at his cheek, with his lips twitching.

"I think…I've seen it," Regulus suddenly said, "Third-floor corridor?"

Severus paused. His eyes twitched uncontrollably, "Um…as in the third-floor corridor of the west castle wing?"

"Oh, yes, that's correct," the other Ravenclaw nodded.

Severus immediately stiffened up. A twisting sensation appeared in the pit of his stomach, and his throat became dry. He calmed his hands tightly at his sides, digging his nails into the soft flesh of his palms.

The third-floor corridor, Severus knew it was that way. The chamber secretly hidden up there, and what would later be hidden there, of course. Why didn't he think of it? Why would Headmaster Dumbledore use Godric Gryffindor's own chamber to hide one of the most powerful items in the world.

"I think I know where we have to go," he bitterly sneered.

James tilted his head thoughtfully, "Let's get going then! I wish I could have seen the fire Griffin thought. Like Pa."

Walking in the familiar direction towards said chamber was nerve wrecking. Severus wasn't sure why. He had walked in this direction many times before hand. Even gotten himself injured over it, all to protect the boy. To save the boy, and Hogwarts itself. The Dark Lord would be defeated in the chamber at a later date, before returning again. Almost like Hogwarts knew where the three of them were going, the moving corridors brought them straight up to the one day 'forbidden' floor of Hogwarts. It was not dirty yet; there were no spider webs yet. Argus Filch did not guard it with his life quite yet; there were still a few years to go. There was nothing on said floor, which the Professors knew of.

It truly made Severus wonder. Did Dumbledore discover the Chamber of Gryffindor? He had to, right? If later the chamber would hold the stone.

"There it is," Regulus says, leading them towards one of the many wooden doors. He pointed to the top of the door, where a 'G' was inscribed.

Severus glared at it. He hadn't noticed the letter before, ever. How many secrets did this damn castle have?

"Ohhhh," James cheerfully grinned, "Ahhh! Yeah! I remember walking past this door, and noticing it!"

Severus scuffed, but doesn't say anything. He watched as James bravely stepped forward, grabbing onto the large iron hook-handle, pushing it open with all his strength and might. The door groaned like an old hag as it was forced across the thick floor.

"A storage room?" James pouted, "I was hoping it would something amazing! Like a room of gold! Or silver! Ohhhh! Hogwarts treasure?!"

"Out in the open?" Severus grunted, "There would be no way it would be this easy to find, if it was anything like Hogwarts treasure."

James chuckled, "Well, there's no harm in dreaming."

The storage room was rather dusty. There were cobwebs everywhere, with large wooden boxes, and even bits of china thrown around. It was very much like what the 'forbidden' third-floor would become in years to come.

Severus sneezed as the door swung shut behind him, his eyes watering.

"Excuse you!" James chimed, "It's way too dark in here to see anything."

"Lumos."

As soon as Severus uttered the spell, the tip of wand sparkled with light. Regulus quickly followed his lead, carefully casting the same spell and looking in awe at his own wand. Severus couldn't help but feel rather smug about that.

"Oh!" James shrugged, "That's better."

The room wasn't very large. Just as Severus sort of remembered, well it was pretty difficult to remember considering it would be filled with a three-headed dog in the future, Fluffy, who would later bite him. Severus's face scrunched up in displeasure as he recalled the wound and the pain inflicted on him.

Stupid Fluffy, stupid Dumbledore, stupid Hagrid.

"What's in all these boxes?" Regulus wondered out loud.

James turned towards Regulus quickly, "Be careful. Anything could have an old, still active charm on it."

"Of course," Regulus agreed.

Severus pouted. Why didn't he think of that? He decided not to pay the Gryffindor any attention. There was supposed to be a trapdoor leading down to the secret chamber, but Severus couldn't see it anywhere. Severus stared up at the hanging martial on the back wall. He didn't remember seeing that before. It was just a rather old tapestry, slightly split at the bottom. Severus edged closer to it, holding the glowing wand near the tapestry.

It was telling a story? But the longer Severus stared, his stomach coiled painfully. There was a figure, a child? Sitting on a stool with four adults standing around the kid, hands chained together. All the figures were either witches or wizards, considering the large pointed hats on their heads.

It was eerie. Severus reached forward, and pulled at the tapestry, it ripped with ease, falling to the ground, sending clouds of dust around them. As it fell to the ground with a soft thud, it curled across the ground.

"Whoa…"

Severus glanced between Regulus and James, noticing both of them staring up at where the tapestry had previously been. Following their eye line, Severus found his heart leaping into his throat.

"A fire Griffin…"

The symbol of the griffin was craved into the wall. It was old, cracked and covered in dust, cobwebs. But it was still glorious.

"This must be it," Severus let out, "What your father must have seen."

James scratched at his head, "But Pa would have said if it was in a storage room."

"It's been years since your father was at Hogwarts. It might not have been this filled, this messy," Regulus suggested softly.

"You're probably right…"

Severus frowned deeply. It was very likely, considering the room would become empty and clean. If this is the entry to Godric's chamber, and the founding father seriously did have a secret chamber, like Salazar Slytherin…then did that mean the other two, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, also have chambers?

How would they open this chamber? The Chamber of Secrets was to be opened with the tongue of the snakes.

"Löwemuzzle?" Severus said thoughtfully, "Parselmouth opens the Chamber of Secrets, so does Löwemuzzle open Godric's Chamber?"

James snorted, "Nobody can speak the language of Lions. It seriously died out with Godric Gryffindor's bloodline."

"But there is a possibility there is an Heir of Gryffindor," Regulus reminded.

"The legend says that only a full-blooded Gryffindor is able to speak Löwemuzzle," James explained kindly, "If there is an Heir around, they wouldn't be a full-blooded Gryffindor. After a lot of bloodline mixing, marring and the sort, the Heir would probably have about 10% of the Gryffindor gene; maybe even less."

Severus nodded in agreement, "But still a Gryffindor, none the less."

James was quiet. He bit his bottom lip and pushed his hands into pockets. James straightened himself, while staring up at the carving of the Griffin. He must have seen something the other Ravenclaws had not; he stepped up to the carving and reached out to touch it.

"What would Löwemuzzle sound like?" he mumbled wistfully.

Severus stared. A sharp-coil pierced through his chest, as he drilled a stare into the taller boy. Sheer disbelief began to sink into his brain. There was no way. Severus refused to believe it, because if it was true…he cursed his luck.

'I swear to Merlin, if freaking Potter begins to speak Löwemuzzle…' Severus thought, 'I'm going to Imperio myself again.'

Suddenly James stepped back, "I got nothing!"

Severus had never felt such relief before. He wouldn't know what he would do if James flipping Potter turned out to be the Heir of Gryffindor! That would be such a slap in the face; his tormentor being a Founding Father's Heir! Ha, how laughable.

"I thought you were going…" Regulus broke off with a quiet chuckle.

James's eyes widened and his lips parted into a wide grin. He let out laugh too, while shaking his head.

"That would be the day!" he winked.

Severus rolled his eyes, and chose not to say anything because…well, it was obvious. Instead, Severus dropped his eyes to look back down at the wooden floor. It was easy to spot where the trapdoor had been before…or will be, but how could they open it? If the sword was really down there, sealed away, how were they going to get a hold of it?

"Maybe there's another way to open the chamber?" Regulus suggested softly, "What were the traits of Gryffindor again?"

"Gryffindor house emphasises the traits of courage, daring, nerve and chivalry," James smiled, puffing his chest out proudly.

Severus snorted, "Don't forget recklessness, and hot-tempered."

James smirked, "Or dreadfully handsome!"

"No," Severus shook his head, "I mean they're normally self-righteous, arrogant and care little for rules."

James threw an arm around Severus's shoulders, pulling the small male closer to him. He grinned even wider, lightly pinching at Severus's nose. The action made Severus squeal and shove the laughing Gryffindor away. The Ravenclaw covered his face with both hands, narrowing his eyes into scathing glare.

"They're downright evil!"

"Na! You must have us mixed up with another house!"

Regulus sighed deeply, stressfully running a hand through his hair, "Okay. Um, please don't start a fight in here. It looks rather…dangerous."

James stared back up at the carving. The grin across his face softened into a warm smile, awe and fondness floated through his eyes. Suddenly he took out his wand, and carefully held it up to the carving.

"Vous pourriez appartenir à Gryffindor, où habitent les braves à cœur, leur audace, leur nerf et leur chevalerie séparent les Gryffindor's. "

James wand sparked bright with ruby and crimson. The room swiftly began to shake, the wooden panels of the floor began to rise, the panels hovered high in the air, revealing a dark gap in the ground, just as the stone carving of the Griffin flared with hot fire. The fire leaped into the air, clapping around them as if the Griffin was truly alive. The Griffin squealed loudly, its wings spreading out wide and then jumped into the opening, exploding out wide, the fire burning brightly in front of them for a good couple of minutes. The flames faded away, revealing a stunning ladder created out of solely fire.

"Whoa…" Regulus gasped.

Severus toed the gap, "What did you say, Potter?"

James peered between his wand, and the new gap, "It was the Gryffindor's poem."

"The sorting hat?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Yeah, but in French…" James shrugged, "Ma would sing it to me when I was young. I just thought…it was worth a try. Ma's own wand would create tiny Griffins of fire whenever she sang the poem."

Regulus nervously crouched down, "Wouldn't…wouldn't we get burned?"

James hummed. He fell to his knees, and reached out to the flames. Just as his fingers touched the fire, instead of the steam one would get when flesh hits a great heat, there was nothing. No pain, no burning, no nothing. James simple stared with a wide grin retaking control of his lips.

"Ha! Nope, it must be a charmed fire."

The Gryffindor then excitedly climbed into the trapdoor, holding onto the strange fire ladder while descending into the darkness. The two Ravenclaw's shared a look and then followed James down. Severus was the last to exit the ladder. He straightened himself, and fixed his robes with an annoyed frown on his face.

Severus peeked around the new corridor. The walls and floor was smooth. As soon as Severus pulled away from the ladder, the fire brightened up and burst out, lighting all the hovering candles.

James let out a low whistle, "This is amazing."

Regulus held back, his head down. He followed after the other two, with a small frown. Severus glanced back him worriedly. It must be difficult for the younger Ravenclaw; walking through this corridor, towards the main part of the chamber. It must remind him of his first entry into the Chamber of Secrets. Severus swallowed, and sighed to himself. He couldn't imagine what Regulus was feeling, but it was a necessity.

The corridor opened up into a large chamber, a range stairs lead down to a lower platform. When they stepped forward, feet lightly pressing down against the top step, a ring of beautiful crimson flames erupted around the bottom platform, highlighting the glorious statures of one familiar figure in many different poses.

Godric Gryffindor.

"Is that…." James began quietly.

Severus stared down at the bottom platform. In the middle of the stone platform was a stone pedestal, but what really gained their attention was the elegant silver sword sticking out of said pedestal.

"The sword of Gryffindor…" Severus mumbled, his lips twitching while staring down at it. So this was Godric Gryffindor's chamber, in which his most precious item was held.

Regulus curled his arms to his chest, leaning forward, "…It's really there…"

"Is it just me…or is this all…" Severus began, eyebrows creasing awkwardly.

James frowned, "All too easy? Yeah, I have the same feeling. I doubt we can just go down there and pull it free. There's probably something else we're supposed to do."

Severus twisted his lips together, his eyes hardening. Realization spread across his brain, the gears of his clock snapping. Severus eased himself backward, walking carefully and quietly behind the only Gryffindor of the group. Swiftly, Severus pushed his hands into James back, not too hard so as to not cause the taller boy to hurt himself, but it did take said boy by surprise.

"W-What?" James yelped, waving his arms out to try and regain his balance.

Severus huffed, crossing his arms tightly, "You're the only Gryffindor here! So you have to be the one to go and retrieve it!"

James blinked back at Severus, his eyes moving between the two Ravenclaws. When Regulus looked away, clearly agreeing with Severus, James sighed. The Gryffindor turned back towards the sword, shrugging casually.

"Guess I'm the sacrificial piglet," James chimed.

Severus twitched again, "Don't take this lightly! Potter! Godric Gryffindor could have a mystical creature like the Basilisk!"

"I don't see anything," James said, "Besides, I doubt Godric Gryffindor would leave a creature in the castle."

"Yeah, well, don't get so cocky!" Severus snapped.

James just waved him off. The Lion climbed down the stairs, unaware that his own son would someday have to do the same thing but not to retrieve such a mesmerizing item, but to face one of the darkest wizards. Severus had to close his eyes, it was only when he heard a startled yelp, did his eyes spring open again.

James let out a startled cry, falling onto his backside as fire erupted from the handle of the sword. It danced around them, and then melted together in front of the Gryffindor, like a pitting – angry bonfire; the flames of the fire growing brighter and brighter, sparkling as strongly as the sun, causing the three to shield their eyes.

The hot, ruby and amber flames licked at the air before bursting to reveal a majestic beast. It stomped its glorious legs, and stretched out its long scarlet wings, ruffling its gold feathers. Seeing the creature left everyone breathless, even James couldn't believe what he was seeing. Especially when the creature let out a loud screech, not pleased from being awaken from its long sleep.

"A Griffin!" James exclaimed, sliding backward, "A-A fire Griffin! T-The myth is real!"

Severus narrowed his eyes down on the Griffin. So it was true. Godric did seal his own monster in his own Chamber. It's guarding the sword. But why? Salazar Slytherin wasn't the only one to leave a monster in the castle after all…a Burning Griffin? A Flaming Griffin?

"They're real?" Regulus mumbled quietly, covered his mouth in shock, "I never thought a Flaming Griffin was real…it's amazing to see one in person."

James blinked. He got to his feet, dusting himself off as he straightened himself, his eyes staring up at the Griffin. It was almost like they were having a mental conversation; a connection maybe? Severus felt as if he was intruding on it. Was…was he supposed to bring James here?

Was James seriously meant to get the sword?!

Suddenly the Fire Griffin let out another shriek. It flapped its twirling flamed wings, flickering them back and forth, and hunching itself onto its rear legs. The Griffin bumped its front legs, looking like it was aiming to crush the Gryffindor. Small specks of fire danced through around the Griffin, its feathers seeming to depart, sending stunning licks of fire around itself.

"It's a Griffin! You need to show respect before you can earn it from him!" Severus swiftly yelled, hunching himself further.

James broke out of his thoughts, "Earn his respect?"

The Lion made a small gasp, lips parting in astonishment. His eyes flickered, before he bowed his body as low as he could, bending into a respectful bow. James then raised a hand, spreading his fingers out and keeping his face directed away from the Griffin. It seemed to calm the Griffin down; the bird-beast lowered itself onto its feet and wearily moved closer to James. Its sizzling fire beck sniff at James head, puffing small steam clouds across James hair.

Then, it sent an incredibly hot cloud of steam at James. It would have made James jerk back with a cry, but the Gryffindor held strong. He crushed his teeth together, and kept his hand stretched out. The Flaming Griffin settled back, folding its wings into its body.

The Griffin then laid its face into James hand.

"Whoa," James smiled, lifting his face to look at the amazing creature of pure fire, "You're amazing."

The Burning Griffin made a soft cooing sound. It came even closer to the Gryffindor, rubbing its hot face against James. It made the boy laugh, as he ran his hand smoothly down the Griffin's face. James brushed his fingers through the feathers causing the Griffin to flap its wings, enjoying the attention.

"It's not setting him on fire?" Regulus said in awe, "It's on fire, right?"

James looked back with a smug grin, making a peace-sign with his fingers, "Nah! It's not even hot!"

The Griffin scoffed. Bumping its head against James, as if to say it disagreed with James' previous statement. James laughed, pressing his hands gently against the Griffin's face, rubbing the amber feather; little specks of amber flickering between his fingers as he did so.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

Severus just stared in disbelief. If Dumbledore had truly found the Chamber of Godric, what had happened to the Griffin? He had no doubt Dumbledore would have been able to earn the Griffin's respect just like James had done, but…what happened to it? It is not Buckbeak, that was obvious. So where did it go?

Dumbledore didn't kill it…did he? How?

"Oh for Merlin sake!" Severus huffed, the swirl of bitterness returning, "Hurry up Potter! We don't have all day! Pull the sword out of the stone!"

"Well…that's a line I thought I'd never say…' Severus thought afterward.

James groaned, snorting loudly. He waved Severus off, making a face. James pat the Griffin on the head, smiling warmly.

"Listen, we really need to take the sword. Ah, I know," James began, petting the Griffin again when it jerked at the mention of taking the sword, "I know, but we really need it. It's really important. Maybe…you know, about the Basilisk? The snake of Slytherin…she's not well and we're trying to help her but…"

The Flaming Griffin eased backward staring intensively at James, its golden eyes glowing, as if it truly understood what James was saying. It was amazing to see, to feel that such a beast truly understood him.

"We want to help her, but she's too…sick. We're going to put her into hibernation, to sleep until she finally dies. But there's this wizard that also wants to use her to bring great pain and death to Hogwarts. We need to sword incase the wizard comes back."

Regulus whimpered quietly at the words.

The Burning Griffin brightened; the small flames sparkled around its body. It then lowered i's body, its wings spreading wide like a women's skirt. The Griffin bowed down to the Lion, its eyes closing. It stayed still for a few minutes, and then disappeared; the fire of its body fading away, leaving only the flickering floating candles around them. Even the ring of fire vanished in seconds.

"I guess that is that, then…" James said softly, stepping up to the sword pedestal.

The Gryffindor straightened himself fully, appearing to be higher than the sword. He raised his hands, and wrapped them tightly around the handle. The ruby stones glittered beautifully. James breathed in sharply, and with one quick tug, he effortlessly yanked the sword free.

James Potter had earned the sword of Gryffindor…

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Severus held a hand to his head. What a day, although it wasn't even being closed to be finished yet; there still some important things to do. Primarily, one involving the massive snake.

"Whoa! You guys seriously got it?" Sirius gapped, staring down at the sword in James hands.

The Gryffindor nodded, with a smile, "You'll never believe it! It was guarded by a real Flaming Griffin! I even got to touch it. It was amazing."

"Aw man. All we got was whipped by some Ravenclaw," Sirius groaned.

Severus snorted. He looked to Remus at that, who sheepishly laughed.

"Pandora only helped us if we helped her with an experiment," Remus said softly, pulling at his wheat hair, "It was…rather enlightening. I'll tell you. I wasn't expecting that."

James smirked, "Was it too hard for little old you?"

"Aww, shove off!" Sirius grunted, shoving the boy off, "You think now you've got a fancy sword, you're all big. You're still the boy who cried watching The Way We Were."

Severus's eyebrows rose. James cried, while watching The Way We Were?

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" James frowned, "It was sad!"

"Potter's tears aside," Severus began, "Did you guys get the spell?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes, looking back at his brother. Regulus avoided looking at his brother, huddled further into the other Ravenclaws. Neither Severus nor Remus seemed to mind anyway.

"We did," Remus said instead, "Pandora helped create a powerful hibernation spell. Well, a charm instead."

Remus carefully took out a round black ball. He held it carefully in his hand, lightly trailing his fingers across the surface off it.

"Pandora said whoever consumes this, should fall into a deep sleep. Sirius and I made sure not reveal it was for a Basilisk but Pandora believes it's for a large creature…"

James stared at Sirius, "You let it slip, huh?"

"Not on purpose!" Sirius bristled, holding his hands up, "That Ravenclaw is scary! She kept pressing, and I just said it was for a large creature. I never said it was a Basilisk, so calm down!"

Remus sighed, but still smiled. He approached Regulus, and held the dark ball out, "I think you should take it Regulus. You're probably the only who can get the Basilisk to eat it."

Regulus stared down at it. He slowly brought both of his hands up, cupping them together, and staring down at it.

"This…will put her to sleep?" he mumbled quietly.

Sirius swallowed thickly, "That's what…Mayweather said. Don't worry, it'll just put her to sleep, not hurt her."

Regulus looked nervously up at his brother. He nodded his head, his lips twitching into a tiny smile. His fingers pressed against the dark ball gently. It rolled between his hands, and Regulus then curled his hands over it, holding it to his chest. He let out a deep sigh of content.

Remus crossed his arms, "Didn't anybody question why you were carrying a sword though Hogwarts's corridors?"

James blinked slowly, "Nope, nobody blinked an eye as we passed! I didn't just carry it out in the open, you know. I tried to hide it in my robe. What do you take me for?"

"You can never be so sure with you," Remus sighed.

James pouted but didn't say anything in regards to that.

"We got the sword, but where are we supposed put it?" James hummed thoughtfully. He lightly held it between his hands, brushing his fingers along the sharp edge, "It would have to be placed somewhere safe, and easy to get a hold of if the wizard does return."

Severus found himself agreeing with James on that. What were they supposed to do with the sword?

"We'll deal with that afterward," he said quietly, gaining everyone's attention, "Even if we don't need it, we should bring it into the Chamber of Secrets anyway."

Regulus' eyes widened, "B-But…"

"We're not going to hurt her; it's just incase if we need to defend ourselves," Severus said sternly, "I don't want to die down there."

Regulus' blinked and then winced. He sullenly nodded.

"I-I can't argue against that…" he mumbled sadly.

Severus sighed. He didn't mean to hurt Regulus' feelings but it was true. Severus was just so darn tired of, well, dying, over and over again, for Regulus and his freaking snake. Hopefully this would be the last time, because if it wasn't…Severus had no idea what he would do.

"Great! So that's decided then." Sirius sneered sarcastically, "Where is the Chamber, Regulus."

Regulus flinched. He mutely turned towards the door, and began to lead the group towards the bathroom. Even in such a dangerous situation, the two Gryffindor with them behaved in a childish matter. Severus groaned, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes twitching as he listened to their bickering.

"I swear to Merlin, Potter, I will take that sword and run it through you."

James snorted, "It'd like to see little old you try~"

Sirius snickered as Severus bristled. However he paid him little attention, instead his blazing eyes immediately returned to the other Gryffindor with a demanding pout.

"Come on James!" he whined hopelessly, "I just want to see how it feels!"

James pulled the sword away when Sirius tried to make a grab for it again, "And I said no, Sirius. I can't just let anybody hold it"

"Ohhhh! Only the great James Potter can touch Godric Gryffindor's most prized possession?" Sirius teased, raising an eyebrow with a crooked smirk, "Think you're all mighty now, don't yah?"

James laughed, "Hell yeah I do! I earned the respect of a Flaming Griffin, Sirius! Nobody can just do that! They're such manifesting creatures."

Severus groaned again. He rubbed his temples as the two Gryffindor erupted into another heated debate over the sword. He was beginning to wonder if this was all worth the hassle. Having to deal with the two childish wizards was beginning to kill off his brain cells.

"Hey, Snape…" Remus began quietly, leaning towards him, "If Godric Gryffindor had a legendary Fire Griffin in his Chamber, and Salazar Slytherin had a Basilisk…does that mean Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, both had secret chambers with a creature sealed inside too?"

Severus hummed; hand on his chin, "I thought that too. The Griffin was guarding the sword though. The Chamber of Secrets didn't have anything inside it other than the Basilisk…"

"So it is unlikely that Salazar had sealed the Basilisk to guard an item, like Godric had," Remus frowned, lightly tugging on a loose hair before gasping, "Unless that wizard took it the last time he controlled it. Is that a possibility?"

Severus paused in thought, "It's very likely. But what could the wizard have taken?"

The Slytherin locket, the family's heirloom, had not been in the Chamber of Secrets. It was stolen by Merope Gaunt, the daughter of the Marvolo, who then sold it to Caractacus Burke. It eventually fell into the hands of Hepzibah Smith, who made the grave mistake of revealing it to Tom Riddle. The wizard would then, later, murder her for the locket and frame Hokey – Hepzibah's house-elf. It really did seem like Dark Wizards were continuously mistreating their house-elves. Severus felt such disgust that he was overwhelmed with a sudden dizziness.

Could there have something else hidden in the Chamber? Could there have been another reason for the Basilisk to be sealed into the castle, other than purging the school of mudbloods.

Remus sighed deeply, "It just doesn't add up. If Godric Gryffindor had his own 'Chamber of Secrets', that held a Flaming Griffin and his sword of Gryffindor, then it is very likely that the other two houses founding fathers have Chambers too. So why is there a story going around Hogwarts of only Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets?"

"Because he's a slimy bastard!" Sirius swiftly butted in, "A twisted man, who left a beast that could kill with one look! The Flaming Griffin didn't kill James, or Regulus, so that tells us a lot! The flipping Basilisk already killed somebody! There's a difference!"

Severus frowned deeply. Sirius had gone out of his way to drop his name from it. The Griffin hadn't attacked him either. James had earned its respect.

"Black is right," as pained as it was to admit, Severus agreed with Sirius, "The Basilisk did kill somebody, even if she hadn't meant to do it or was forced to do it. Myrtle is dead because of her. The Burning Griffin hasn't taken anybody's life, neither has any other creature in the castle."

Remus nodded sullenly, "So the fact remains. At the end of the day, Salazar Slytherin still left a dangerous creature in a school filled of valuable students."

"The myth said the beast was left in Hogwarts to purge the school of mixed blood," Sirius added seriously, "I get it. You're all trying to find the reasonable aspect of this, but there simply isn't one. Salazar Slytherin could have sealed anything in his Chamber, but he decided to leave a Basilisk."

Severus closed his eyes, "Right. That's my thought process too. Salazar still left behind a Basilisk, no matter how hard we try to rebuild this puzzle. The monster of the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk."

Regulus doesn't say anything as he continued to lead the group. Instead he kept his head down, while holding the black ball between his hands. Severus knew it must be upsetting him, and he wished he could do more, but really…what else could he do? Severus had already tried too many things.

Severus paused as a hand took his arm. He turned a questioning look to Remus. Both Remus and Sirius shared a look, before glancing back towards Regulus – who hadn't noticed the sudden stop and was still dragging his feet onward.

"What's up?" James asked perplexed.

Sirius frowned, "I don't want Regulus to hear this next part. We asked Mayweather for something else too."

"Like?" Severus pressed, sinking sensation beginning to enter his stomach.

"We lied."

Severus's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean you lied?" James bristled, tightening his hands around the sword of Gryffindor.

Sirius scratched at his head, "Mayweather, she knew something was up as soon as we approached her. She said she could smell the deceptive the moment I entered Ravenclaw's Bridge."

"We couldn't lie to her," Remus added softly, a weak sheepish expression danced across his face, "She's so much stronger than us, and immediately cast a truth spell on Sirius."

Sirius grumbled, "It's not my fault. I didn't even realize she had cast the spell. I just started talking and couldn't stop!"

James sighed, "She knows about the Basilisk, then."

"She does…" Remus mumbled, "And we told her everything about Regulus, and the Basilisk. She understood our position and promised she wouldn't tell anybody about what we're going to do."

Severus narrowed his eyes in thought, "That black ball, it's supposed to put the Basilisk into hibernation. What else will it do?" he demanded sternly.

"…It will slowly poison it too…the Basilisk will still die in its sleep," Remus explained quietly, bowing his head.

The Basilisk, no matter what, is an incredibly dangerous creature. It's not her fault for being bred and locked away in a castle prison, but it didn't change the fact she had already killed somebody. This was mercy. Hopefully, she would pass away before the Dark Lord returns; the year where Voldemort possesses Ginny Weasley, and opens the Chamber of Secret. The boy had to kill the Basilisk to save her. Maybe, if Merlin was on their side that could be avoided with. The charm could kill her while she was asleep before Ginny became possessed.

"It was the best solution…" Remus spluttered and bit his lip. Looking down at his feet, as his cheeks darkened.

James gently wrapped an arm around Remus shoulders, holding the sword with his other hand against his shoulder, "It's alright. Nobody blames you Remus. It was probably the right thing to do."

"I agree," Severus clicked his tongue, "But…what did Pandora want in return for this? I doubt she would keep quiet voluntarily."

Sirius grumbled, "She wants me to basically be her guinea pig for the rest of the year."

"And not Remus?" James raised an eyebrow.

Remus sheepishly laughed, "No…she wants me to try out some potions and spells too."

Severus stared. His lips twitched in amusement, he heard Pandora had a fasciation of testing out strange potions during Hogwarts. Only beginning to create dangerous spells after Hogwarts, if he remembered correctly. Pandora doesn't kill herself by accident until Luna was a few years old. Her time at Hogwarts was rather harmless, or had been. Severus wondered what would happen now that she had two guinea pigs.

He snorted at the thought.

"Ow," Severus jumped, holding his arm and glaring, "Did you just pinch me?"

Sirius sneered, "Don't laugh at this! It's serious."

"I thought you were serious," Severus found himself bluntly saying.

Sirius blinked slowly; face softening up for a split second and then scrunching up. He immediately pushed past Severus while grumbling under his breath.

"Don't make me laugh!"

Severus stared after the Gryffindor; he scowled while he rubbed his arm. He didn't know why Sirius was so angry, so bitter all the time. It was really beginning to peeve him off. If it really was about Remus being sorted in to Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor then Sirius had to grow up. It's already been two years!

"What's his problem?" he huffed.

James sighed, "Believe me, I wish I knew…"

Severus stared up at James in confusion. How could James freaking Potter not know? They were best friends, and even shared a room! They were dorm mates and, if Severus remembered correctly, Sirius was taken in by the Potters. How can James not know what is up with Sirius Black? However, he paused in his bitterness thoughts; James' expression. It was sadness, frustration and something else. Severus hadn't ever seen such a hopeless look on the Potter Heir before. Somebody who is normally so smug, and proud, Severus was used to those expressions, not this one.

Had James been struggling with Sirius, just as Severus and Remus had? The only time Severus ever remembered the two getting into a scuffle was when…Regulus died. But that had been erased! Still, Sirius had exploded. He was like a ticking time bomb, will he go off anyway?

"Sirius has been…upset for some time now," James finally says quietly, "I was hoping Remus would have been able to set him straight by now…"

Remus frowned, and crossed his arms, "I tried to talk to him about it, but he shut down. He kept closing the door on me. I think it might be more than about us being separated."

"You're still together," Severus grumbled shrugging, "Even if you guys are in different houses. You guys are still always together."

James stared after his fellow Gryffindor in silence. His face kept changing emotions, but sadness was primarily there. After a few minutes, he shook his head.

"Come on, we can't let them go on their own. I doubt Regulus will do well with only his brother there."

The other two Ravenclaws nodded in agreement. Severus didn't know what, but something was very wrong. Why did he have a feeling he would have to be the one to sort it out? He was sorting out everything these days…

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Salazar Slytherin was a pervert, huh?"

"No. There are many reasons why the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in the girl's bathroom."

"Oh? Like what exactly?"

"The Chamber of Secrets entrance might have been something else before it was somehow transformed into the girl's bathroom. The Heir of Slytherin was female, many times, Salazar Slytherin had daughters, you know. He had three daughters, two granddaughters and finally, one grandson."

"…Still, in the girl's bathroom…It's a little…"

Severus felt his eyes twitch with annoyance. He grumbled deeply, turning away from James Potter with a huff. James, for his part, grinned in victory. The Gryffindor had a point. It was strange the Chamber door was in the girl's bathroom.

Regulus Black kept shifting from one foot the other. At first, Severus thought he was anxious about entering the Chamber of Secrets again, but then Severus noticed his eyes kept scattering around the bathroom. Almost like he was looking for something, and was very ashamed by it.

"Regulus, are you alright?" Remus asked kindly, gently putting a hand onto the younger Ravenclaw's shoulder.

Regulus jerked at the action, "T-There's too many boys here. We…ummm…"

Sirius bristled, "What are you going on about now? I swear to Merlin Regulus, if you're leaving something else out, again, I will zap you so hard-"

"Stop!" Severus huffed, glaring at the Gryffindor, "You huffing and puffing at him all the time isn't helping!"

"Shut up Snivellus, you wouldn't understand what it's like to deal with a younger sibling making such stupid decisions!"

Severus straightened at the mention of that horrific nickname. His hands clenched at his sides, and his glare became scorching with hatred.

"Stupid decisions. You would know all about that, wouldn't you, Black?" he sneered, "Maybe if you pulled your head out of your backside, you would notice your blunt ignorance of your brother? How about you pay attention to your brother's feelings? You're doing nothing to help him here; you only keep knocking him back down, like a hammer to a nail."

Sirius hissed. He was shaking with pure anger.

"Snivellus!" he growled, whipping his wand out, "I'll make you eat your words!"

"Bogey de chauve-souris!"

A flash of dazzling green erupted through the bathroom immediately after the feminine voice. Sirius' body jerked backward in surprise, a hand flying up to grasp at his nose, just as a lime-green bat crawled out. Soon after, four other bats crawled their way free.

"L-Lilly?!" Severus gapped.

The fiery haired Gryffindor narrowed her eyes, carefully lowering her wand to her side. She held her head high, with a look of indifference on her face.

James blinked, peering between Sirius and Lily in bewilderment, "When did you learn a hex like that?!"

"Around the beginning of the year," Lily shrugged, "Alice and I found an old journal that taught us it. It was left behind by a wizard with the name Weasley. We thought it was a great hex."

Weasley? Arthur Weasley must have taught Ginny Weasley the hex. Severus doesn't remember Lily or Alice ever using the Bat-Bogey Hex. He stared in shock, watching the bats fly around the room before seemingly to melt away.

"Why did you do that for?" Sirius sneered.

Lily snorted, "I warned you! I told you I would hex you if you ever try to hurt Sev. It's a good thing I caught you in time, I have a few ideas on what hex you would have cast. I swear to Merlin, Black, Bogey de chauve-souris is just one of many that I've learnt from Weasley's old text book!"

"What are you even doing here?" Sirius instead snapped in return. He did, in fact, take a step back, weary of the female Gryffindor.

Lily huffed. She rolled her emerald eyes, and flicked a crimson lock off her shoulder, "You think I seriously bought that story; Sev tutoring Potter? Potter may be a bit of a block-head at times, but he isn't stupid. As much as I hate to admit it, he's one of the smartest Gryffindor's in our year. I knew something was up the moment you guys began to whisper to each other!"

"I…" Severus trailed off, feeling a little stand offish. What was he supposed to say? He never thought Lily would come after him like this. Before, when Severus had been backed in corners all the time, she had never jumped to his protection. Not like this anyway. He was a bit shell-shocked.

Lily had just hexed Sirius…Lily Evans had thrown a Bat-Bogey Hex at Sirius Black!

"Start talking, all of you. Right now!" Lily snapped, narrowing her eyes further, "Severus Snape, you may be my best friend, but I swear, if you're up to something dangerous, I will personally put you into the hospital wing!"

"That goes for everyone else here too!"

Severus found himself stepping back anxiously. He believed her.

"Okay Evans," James began with a smile, "Just lower your wand. We're all friends here."

Lily scuffed, "I'm no friend of yours Potter! If you and your pals are planning a stupid prank, I'll-"

"We're not," James groaned.

Severus stepped forward, and grabbed her shoulder, "Lily. Listen, it's nothing like that. I, um, I don't know how to explain to you what's been going on, what we're doing…"

Lily stared back at Severus. Ever so slowly, her face softened and she lowered her wand to her side, "It's something serious, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Severus nodded, "Really serious."

Once again, Severus did something he thought he would never do. He involved his best friend in something so dangerous and absurd, that Severus truly felt like ripping out his hair. Lily's face never changed, it stayed the same as she listened to everything; the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk and Regulus' connection to it; James happily butting in to add in their mini adventure into Godric Gryffindor's Chamber to find the Gryffindor sword; the potion, black ball and then their plan.

Everything.

Lily stood there in silence. Her forest green eyes unchanging while she stared back at the group. Her chin was high, and her shoulders tensed. Finally, when Severus was finished, she lowered her head in thought.

"…And that's everything…" Severus whispered, "It's…Lily, please say something…"

Lily tilted her head, "What can I say? It's crazy, completely crazy. You guys are going to go into a chamber that contains a Basilisk, one of the most dangerous beasts in the wizarding world. It's…crazy talk. You're all going to get yourselves killed."

"Lily…I…" Severus winced. He had already died, several times now but he wasn't going to admit that. He could only imagine her reaction to that as well.

Suddenly James cut in; once again, "Which is why, you're coming with us!"

"Excuse me?" Lily's voice pitched so high, Severus had never heard it so high before.

James grinned, "You're so worried about your little Sevy here that you're going to come with us. It's the only way to make sure we don't get ourselves killed. You can hardly put your trust in our hands, right? You wouldn't trust us to keep Severus safe."

Lily opened but then shut her mouth. Her face scrunched up in distain. She regarded everyone in the girl's bathroom with a look of pure darkness; it sent shivers down their backs.

"What are you doing?" Severus hissed to the boy.

James just smiled, "Trust me on this."

Trust him? Trust him? Severus's whole body shook at those words. He glared darkly at the Gryffindor before turning back to his dearest friend; anxiousness beginning to coat his soul.

Lily pressed her lips together, perching them crookedly, "I suppose…you're right. I trust you as far as I can throw you."

"Ouch my poor heart, I'm wounded," James smirked, hand on chest.

Severus blinked awkwardly. James had just straight up manipulated her…and they both knew it. Lily did not look very pleased, but instead seemed to be putting up with it. Severus frowned, lowering his head with a deep sigh. This was all getting so…unbelievable. Everyone was here now. Everyone was standing at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, not just himself. Would…would this be it? Severus wasn't going to die this time, right? He didn't know what he would do if he woke up in his Ravenclaw bed at 2:00am again.

"Oh no, whatever will we do," Lily said dryly.

James grinned widely, "Crash and burn!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Don't you ever get tired of that?"

"Of what, my beautiful and attractive wit?" James winked, "Come on, admit it, you love it!"

"You're so obnoxious." Severus bit out.

James gasped, "Me? How dare you; I'm legendary!"

Severus' eyes twitched, especially when James wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He was effortlessly pulled into the taller boy's side and grunted as his head rolled against the pointed shoulder.

"Unhand him!" Lily snapped, shooting forward with a protective flare. She shoved a finger into James face, "Unless you want a taste of the Bogey de chauve-souris too!"

James immediately unhanded the smaller boy. He held up his hand with a nervous laugh, "Don't please, my nose is too innocent to be assaulted."

Lily scuffed. She practically dragged Severus across the bathroom, away from her fellow Gryffindor. Her eyes darkening with distrust.

"Aren't any of you worried about somebody walking in here and catching us?" Lily asked, peering around at everyone.

Regulus, this time, looked up from his shoes, "N-No. Nobody comes in here…"

"Oh, why not?" Lily tilted her head thoughtfully. Everyone also had the same question on their faces, turning towards the youngest of the group. Realization dawned on Severus.

"Moaning Myrtle."

Sirius frowned, "Whose Moaning Myrtle?"

"I am!" a familiar voice shrilled, "Go away! All of you!"

Lily gasped, her head snapping around to look at the transparent girl sitting on the large glass windowsill. Her mouth opened and shut. It took Severus a couple of seconds to remember that Lily and Alice had learnt about Myrtle, and had tried to track the spirit down for some reason.

"You're Myrtle Warren!" she let out.

Myrtle frowned, glaring at the girl. She then humped, crossed her arms before turning away from the ground. If it was possible there was steam beginning to rise from the top of her head. She looked incredibly upset although her frizzy thick hair covered most of her round face.

"Moaning Myrtle?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Regulus sent him a look of exhaustion and disappointment, "She doesn't like being called that…so please don't call her that. This is Myrtle's domain. We have to show her some respect."

"Her domain is an old, warn-out bathroom?" Sirius snorted, "Moaning Myrtle? I think I've heard of her before, she's the over-dramatic banshee crying ghost, right?"

Lily gasped, "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Sirius, this IS her bathroom," Regulus added quickly, visibly becoming frustrated.

Severus blinked as memories filled his mind. Right, Regulus had befriended Myrtle, and the two had become friends. It had happened when Regulus had mistakenly taken refuge in the bathroom after trying to find a quiet place.

"Right, it's my bathroom!" Myrtle's high-pitched voice screeched, "So go away, now!"

"Why are you so upset?" Remus asked quietly, bravely walking forward, "I apologize for invading your domain."

Myrtle stared back down at the Ravenclaw, "I don't like stinky boys barging into my bathroom! So leave, and take all those vermin with you!"

"…Vermin?"

Lily shrugged.

Severus peered between Myrtle and Regulus. Myrtle was very upset, and angry with Regulus, because when he mentioned a little about her death, he was continuously asking her for information.

"Regulus, what did you do?" he decided ask.

Regulus' face darkened, "I, er, um…what?"

"Go on!" Myrtle shrieked, flying through the air and shoving a finger through Regulus' head, "Tell them what you did, Reg!"

Regulus just stared, unfazed by the action.

"Reg?"

Regulus awkwardly sighed deeply, "I said sorry. There isn't anything else I can say, Myrtle."

Myrtle squealed, her hair becoming even frizzier, "Ha! After everything I did for you and then you do this."

"What did you do, Regulus?" Remus asked quietly.

Severus blow a loose hair out of his face, "They're friends."

"Regulus, you're friends with a ghost?" quizzed Sirius in confusion.

Regulus actually glared at his brother at those words, "She was my first friend; my only friend."

Myrtle was silent for a few seconds, "Is…is that true, Reg? You don't have other friends?"

"No," Regulus began, smiling meekly up at her, "You're my only real friend Myrtle. You did a lot for me; listened to my thoughts and worries, and I do truly appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm really sorry for what I did."

Myrtle floated with a blank expression upon her face; her Ravenclaw uniform unkempt at the edges. Something crossed her pale face, making her eyes sparkle rather beautifully. She slowly glanced off to the side, her lips pressing together into a small pout.

Then, swiftly, Myrtle let out a shriek. She dived through the air, disappearing into her toilet.

"That was loud…" James scratched at his head.

Regulus shrugged, "That's Myrtle for you."

The youngest Black then ran his eyes across the others that had followed him to the bathroom, to the Chamber of the Secrets. Sure, they had bullied him in some sort of way, but they had followed him.

"It's okay Regulus," Severus found himself saying. How absurd and obscure his own voice sounded to his ears.

Regulus' eyes immediately met Severus. He stared nervously, and then breathed in sharply; he returned his attention to the middle pillar. The youngest in the bathroom dragged himself up to the middle sink, lightly tracing his fingertip along the craving of a snake.

"Right," he mumbled quietly.

Regulus inhaled sharply. He nervously glanced at his brother, and then back at the snake carving. His hands shook, but finally he straighten himself to reach his full height.

Suddenly, Regulus' once boyish voice morphed into a more dismounted, wispy voice. It echoed throughout the room, sending small vibrations throughout the floor. Then, the pillar began to move. The row of sinks began to part, sliding across the floor, and raising above to reveal a familiar tunnel opening.

Sirius twitched. He jerked, before awkwardly looked around the bathroom. It was the first time he had heard Parselmouth, and hearing it come from his own brother, must have been a bit mind boggling. He looked like he was about to speak, but his voice seemed to die in his throat.

"Is this…" Remus began, stepping up to look into the hole.

Regulus mutely nodded.

James clicked his tongue, clocking his head a little, "I don't know. I was expecting it to be…bigger."

"Of course you did," Lily snorted.

James gasped, "Whatever do you mean?"

Remus shook his head, "Really James? I thought more of you."

The Gryffindor spun his head towards his dear-old Ravenclaw friend, his eyes widening, and jaw becoming slack.

"I'm feeling so attacked right now!"

Severus snorted, fighting his twitching lips from curling upward. Instead, he turned toward Regulus, watching the younger boy stare down into the familiar swirling abyss of the Chamber of Secrets. His eyes lowered to look down at the dark ball between Regulus hands, and immediately felt his insides tittered with shame. Regulus had no idea about the poisonous charm inside the ball. Sure, it was going to put the Basilisk to sleep, but it was also going to slowly kill the massive snake; over time…

The greasy haired boy sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of nose. Everything was so…difficult for him as of now. But at least he was nearing the end.

"Let's hurry and enter."

Automatically the bickering between the two Gryffindor's, one male and one female, as well as one calm and soft-spoken Ravenclaw, stopped. It was almost like somebody had pressed the 'mute' button. Severus fought the blush from having everyone turn to look at him, looking at him with something other than disgust and hatred.

"Right, who's going first?" James sheepishly asked. The others peeked at one another.

Lily spoke sternly, "I will. Move aside, you're all are a bunch of babies."

The flaming haired lioness stepped up to the Chamber of Secrets entrance hole. She stared into the cloud of darkness, and gulped thickly. She stiffened up considerable, struggling to keep her composure as her nerves jiggled, however, when a small and gentle hand took hers, Lily jumped.

"Sev?" she smiled.

Severus stared down into the hole, "Let's jump down together, okay? I have a feeling we'll have a soft landing…"

The bones and snake-skin would catch them. Besides, Severus could tell Lily was becoming scared of jumping off the ledge. She didn't want to show fear in front of her fellows Gryffindor's.

"I trust you," Lily said quietly.

The two carefully lowered themselves to sit on the edge. Both shared a look, Lily's fingers tightening around Severus' until his hand burned. Then, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw both slipped off the edge, plummeting straight through sliding-tunnel. It happened so fast, a blur of motions spinning around their faces. Their bodies slid down the castle brick, spitting the pair straight down a range of twirling and twisting tunnels, until they were plopped out on top of a crackling surface.

Both of them lay still on top of the surface, their hands still collapsed together; Lily's nails digging into the sensitive of Severus's hand; not that Severus cared. They just lay still with their backs pressed firmly against the crackling surface.

"Whoa…" the girl gasped beady-eyed.

Severus swallowed thickly, "Yeah…"

"It's like the most terrifying waterslide…" Lily winced, carefully sitting up with Severus, "I feel…dizzy after that."

Severus squeezed Lily's hand, "Me too."

"What are we on?" Lily mumbled raising an eyebrow, while running her hand smoothly across the surface.

Severus had to help Lily stand up as carefully as he could. It was rather interesting to say the least, as the two crumbled back onto the odd surface, tripping over their feet until they two were giggling anxiously to one another. Giggling to distract themselves from the danger they had stepped into.

"We're hopeless, Sev," Lily giggled, trying to cover her mouth with her hand.

Severus sniffed, his heart suddenly beating heavily in his chest. His eyes watered from the laughter he found himself letting out with his friend. It was different, completely different! In the other timeline, what was he doing? Certainly not diving into a tunnel with his best friend, with the Marauders ready to follow them down, and landing in a puddle of laughter with Lily. His eyes pierced at the realization. In the other world, Lily and him, they wouldn't even be holding hands as if they were young innocent twins bathed in sunlight. Lily wouldn't be fighting so hard for him right now, especially with her family, trying to get him to turn on his own father.

"I guess we are," Severus hummed, feeling very content with it.

Lily sat up once again, her eyes twirling across the shiny surface before tipping her head back, just as a high-pitched screech spun throughout the air, and a bullet shot through one of the many openings above them. The body bounced against the same surface, making it snap, crackle and pop.

"Damn," the familiar boy let out, "I think I might have shat myself a little…"

Lily's nose scrunched up, "That was a little too much information, Potter."

James weakly waved an arm up at him, "Bugger off Evans. You can ride my back later; let me gain my feathers first."

"Feathers? You're not pretty enough to grow feathers," Severus found himself saying.

"You think I'm pretty?" James leaped, rolling onto his stomach with a grin, "Aw, I'm so flattered!"

Severus's face paled, and his eyes widened, "I never said that!"

"That's not what I heard~" James sang.

Lily snorted, "Your ears must be blocked."

Before James could speak, another body shot out from one of the many openings above them. This time, the human bullet bounced against the rubbery surface, the motion sending him up to his feet just at the edge of it. Arms waved, with a startled yelp before the boots slipping out and sending the body sliding down.

"Sirius!?"

Sirius groaned, lying stretched out on his back, "Merlin, help me. I just peed myself."

"You sure you didn't shit yourself?" Lily huffed, "Like Potter?"

James whistled, "I said I thought I might have, never that I generally did."

Severus shook his head, hearing another bickering debate start up between the two fiery Gryffindor, he held a hand to his head. Were Lily and James always like this? Always breaking into an annoying debate? How in the world did they end up marrying one another and producing that boy? Severus brushed the thoughts away before they could bite him, and stared down the snake skin at Sirius.

"Are you hurt?" he decided to ask softly.

Sirius peered back up at from a single eye, "Tell me. What types of bones are around me?"

"Oh, animal bones…" Severus trailed off.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius sighed; sitting up with a groan, "I think I'm good. Nothing but my pride is injured."

Severus' lips twitched at that, "It was pretty cool though."

Sirius blinked at those words. His head tilted thoughtfully, and a ghost of a bright grin appeared across his weary lips, "Yeah! I suppose it was!"

Severus stared thoughtfully. It was a shell of a grin that he remembered. A grin he had honestly forgot, and realized he hadn't really seen the true sunny grin since before this timeline. A sinking sensation coiled through his stomach, sending a painful pang through him. His eyes squinted through the dim light, and pulled himself fully up to the edge of the enormous snake skin.

"Black, catch me."

Sirius barely had time to truly understand what was happening. He found himself flying to his feet, and narrowly catching Severus as he kicked himself off the edge and slide straight down. Sirius let out a huff, arms circling around Severus' small waist.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" Severus dryly grumbled.

Sirius blinked once then twice, his face blank. He looked like he was going to say something but seemed to change his mind. Instead, he withdrew his arms and took a weary step back, while lowering his head in submission. How utterly strange! Severus stared after him with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't expecting Sirius Black, of all people, to react like that. Honestly, he thought Sirius might have instead pushed him onto the bone-filled ground.

"Sev!" Lily shrieked.

Severus spun around anxiously, his hand almost flying to rip out his wand in worry but instead a body of red hair fly towards him. Severus let out yelp, falling back to the ground with Lily landing painfully on top of him.

"Ow…"

"I tried to warn you!" Lily pouted.

Severus's eyes twitched, "By yelling my name?"  
  


"Not my fault it didn't work," the other shrugged, rolling back off him.

The short Ravenclaw dragged himself up to his feet, his body aching a little. His head turned towards the snake skin, his eyes raising and catching the other eyes gazing down at him. James was still lying on his stomach, head prompt on his elbow. Severus found his back going up immediately, as those eyes reminded him of the many times Potter had cornered him. He found himself glaring in return to the dazed stare. Ever so slowly, James' eyebrows raised and his lips pulled into a somewhat dazzling smile. It honestly infuriated Severus, and he did not know why.

"Are you going to come down too?" Lily snapped, straightening herself with her hands on her hips.

Sirius snorted, "Na, he likes to be above everyone."

"Ouch, my heart!" James laughed; hand on chest before he twirled himself upright. He stretched his legs out, making them crack rather loudly; he grinned in delight from their flinches.

James Potter, the Gryffindor King and the one who was able enter the Chamber of Gryffindor as well as earning the sword by befriending the Burning Griffin, effortlessly slid down the skin without any problem. Somewhat gracefully, he landed on his feet and danced upright. He smiled widely, dusting off his hands. The silver sword of Gryffindor strapped to his hip in his school belt.

"Show off," Sirius snorted.

James smirked, "Not everyone can be as bouncy as you."

"Ha-ha."

Lily turned to look at the mountain of skin, "What is this? It takes up most of the, er, area?"

"Snake skin."

Everyone's head tilted backward to look at Regulus Black. The youngest Ravenclaw sat on his knees at the top of the snake skin, seeming to only just have arrived. Remus, being the only one to gracefully on his feet, landed behind him.

"Snake skin?" Sirius gapped, running his eyes around the opening. There were five other large holes circling the opening, the snake skin almost blocking all of the holes. It would be an incredibly tight squeeze to get through.

Remus hummed quietly, "The Basilisk must be fifty feet long."

"The last time she allowed me to measure her…she was just shy of fifty feet…" Regulus mumbled quietly, biting at his bottom lip.

Severus's brow broke, "You measured her?"  
  


"…Yeah?" Regulus weakly shrugged.

The Basilisk let Regulus that close? The more he learnt of their relationship, the more he felt like he was going to faint. How? How was that even possible? It was crazy talk. Crazy words to his ears, and honestly, Severus wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

The Basilisk, one of the most dangerous creatures in the whole of the wizardry world and yet, Regulus Black was cosying up to it like it was nothing but a kitty-cat!

"How did you get so close to her?" Lily wondered thoughtfully, "From what Sev said, a Basilisk is a powerful and dangerous creature…"

Regulus swallowed thickly, he carefully slid down the side of the snake-skin, "I…um, I'm not sure. We just clicked, when I first came down here. She let me close to her. Ah, maybe it was to do with the thorn in her side?"

"Thorn?" James clicked his tongue.

"When I first entered the Chamber of Secrets, she was, um, hostile towards me…but she settled down when I noticed the thorn sticking out of her side and went to remove it…" Regulus anxiously explained, twisting his hands together.

Remus nodded in understanding, "You showed her kindness."

"Kindness, huh…" Sirius quietly said.

Severus straightened himself, scanning the bones around them. Animal bones, mostly rats. It made sense that the Basilisk would have lived off them, but he refused to believe Salazar Slytherin wouldn't have set something else up for his precious snake to eat. He wouldn't have left the snake down here to starve to death.

Lily gulped thickly. She awkwardly tried to toe around the millions of bones, her face scrunching up in distain upon seeing them. She even pulled at her Gryffindor robes, holding it up so it wouldn't touch the dead animals. She groaned deeply, shuddering when she heard a loud crunch underneath her shoe.

"Which way do we go now?"

Regulus nervously gestured to the middle whole, "That one. The others kind of loop back here…that one leads to the door."

"Door?" James repeated, "There's a door? Down here?"

"Was that not the door?" Remus sweetly asked, pointing upward.

"You'd think so…" Regulus sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I-I was surprised when I found the door too…"

Severus climbed onto the small ledge leading into the tunnel, "Isn't it obvious? It means the Chamber of Secrets wasn't always like this. Somebody must have discovered it, and connected it up to the bathroom pipes."

"Yes, I had a similar thought," Remus agreed, following after his fellow Ravenclaw. The two then stopped, and helped Lily up. Both holding her hands and easily pulling her upward.

Lily smiled thankfully, still a little green, "But why? Why would they move the entry to the Chamber?"

"They probably were a Slytherin," Sirius grumbled, following.

Regulus shook his head with a tiny shrug, "I don't know. It could have happened centuries ago. But when we come to the real entry of the Chamber, you will understand."

"Couldn't it have been that Dark Wizard?" Lily asked thoughtfully, chewing on her lip.

"It's…doubtful. The Heir of Slytherin found the Chamber recently," Regulus explained, "She doesn't remember when the Chamber changed, just that it did, long ago."

Remus hummed. It was strange. Severus thought Remus would have been uncomfortable with being underground, considering he was a Werewolf, but he wasn't. He seemed to be very content with it.

"Holy Merlin!"

The slab was massive, taking up their sight in seconds. It took up the whole wall, wedged in perfectly. All the small students were tiny compared to it. Regulus stood in front of them, with an expression between relieved and yet not relieved, it was a rather wondrous sight to see.

"Okay, I see what you mean now," James whistled lowly, "This is the true entrance. Oh. I'm getting excited now."

"Excited?" Lily gasped in disbelief.

James shrugged, "This is way more badass then I thought my time at Hogwarts would be. I never thought in a million years I would do such a thing!"

"You make it sound like an exciting adventure…" Severus snorted, "When it's anything but that."

James just grinned. He swung an arm around Severus' shoulders, "You say that now but I guarantee, looking back on this, you will regard this as an adventure of a life time!"

Severus twitched. He pulled himself free from the Gryffindor's claws, rubbing his arms where James had just been touching him. He glared at James, especially when the warmth of his flowed touch increased through his body. It reminded him of what had happened in one of the other timelines, where he had somehow, against better his better judgement, fallen asleep against his side. At the memory, Severus thigh warmed.

"Highly doubtful."

James winked, "Never say never~"

Severus rolled his eyes, and quickly moved to Lily's side. The girl quickly grabbed his hand protectively, her eyes narrowing at nothing particular. She kept her head high, but there was still a shadow of frustration across her face.

"It reminds of…Hydria…" Sirius began quietly, his voice so quiet that everyone almost missed it. He gulped thickly, and shuddered, "Hydria…"

Remus curled both hands around Sirius' hand. He gently squeezed it, with a comforting smile.

"Hydria? What's that?" Lily pipped curiosity.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "It's nothing."

"It's to do with the Black family, so don't you worry," Remus quickly said gently.

Regulus avoided looking at them; instead he stepped up to the door.

'Open-issss.'

The Parseltongue voice echoed through the air, vibrating along the tunnels. Regulus straightened his back as a loud rumble echoed across the old brick; the familiar groan came from the door. A new snake appeared within the door, crawling around all the heads and making 'Hydria' withdraw its heads.

The slab then began to shake, a loud rumble echoed throughout the opening. The thick brick slide across the tunnel floor, opening up to reveal the Chamber hidden on the other side. The familiar sound of running water was the first thing noted.

"Um…just to be clear…" Lily began shakily, "There's a gigantic snake in here…that can kill us with one look?"

Severus turned towards the girl, "It's alright. We're all here together, Lily."

"But…"

James hummed, "I thought you were braver then this, Evens. Don't tell me you're scared?"

"You're scared too!" Lily snapped in return, "Besides, do we even have a plan? What are we going to do exactly?"

Regulus swallowed thickly, "It'll be fine. She…she'll be calm enough. She won't come until she is called."

"You can call her!" Sirius gapped, eyes widening.

The young Black shrugged helplessly, "It's…well, I greet her and she comes slithering to see me. It's nothing special, just a normal – um, friendship?"

Sirius scuffed, but doesn't say anything further.

Remus put a hand to his chin in thought, "You've not been petrified or hurt by the Basilisk. How do you look at her? It's said if one was to look straight into her eyes, they would die."

"Nothing ever happens to me," Regulus shrugged, "I don't know why either."

"How curious…" Remus mumbled quietly.

Lily gestured her arms out with a shake of the head. Severus sheepishly looked away, and scratched his cheek, unsure if he agreed or not. Everyone was sort of taking this lightly, even Sirius was, who out of all them, was being the most emotional.

"Still…" he began, his quiet voice increasing nervously, "Lily is correct. We need a plan. We can't just go in there, sword swinging."

"The chance of this truly going smoothly is pretty unlikely."

Regulus winced, "You're right. It-it probably won't be smooth at all. She'll most likely be a little freaked out at seeing so many of us."

"She'll be freaked out?" Sirius began, only to grunt when Lily painfully elbowed him in the side. He grumbled, rubbing his side while glaring at her.

Lily huffed, "Will you just stop? We're going to need your skills for this, not your bitter temper!"

Sirius blinked in surprise, "Oh."

James shook his head, "Evans is right, Sirius. We're all going to need to work together for this to work. I'm not stupid, and I am sure you all realize this. We could very well die down here if we're not careful."

"Why don't we just go get Professor McGonagall?" Lily asked quietly, "Or Headmaster Dumbledore? So we don't need to risk dying?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before following us down here?" James sighed deeply, his hand moving to his head. It was strange. He was only in his second year, still a child really, but yet, James looked almost mature, "We can't involve any of teachers, due to obvious reasons."

Lily puffed out her cheeks; she clearly wanted to argue. However, with one glance over at Regulus, her voiced died in her throat. She grumbled under her breath, running a hand through the mess of curls.

"I know it's hard," Severus began softly, hand holding Lily's, "But remember we're all here together. As long as we stay focused and keep our heads on, we'll be fine."

Lily anxiously peered back at him. Her eyes squinting in deep thought.

"Alright…" she breathed out sharply, "What's the plan then?"

James nodded sternly, "Regulus, you have the hibernation charm from Mayweather, right? It's simple. Once you call the Basilisk, cast the charm straight away. She won't be affected right away, but she will become drowsy, sluggish even."

"Basically we're going to drug her."

Sirius snorted, "That's one way of putting it."

Severus gently placed his hand onto Regulus' anxious shoulder, "Relax Regulus, everything will be alright."

Regulus meekly nodded in agreement, "It's for the best, right?"

"It is."

Severus stared into the open chamber. The last time he had entered the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk had killed him. Sure, it was kind of his own fault, but he had still died inside the Chamber. His stomach coiled at the memory, sending a painful tremor through his head. Severus' mouth quickly became dry. He was beginning to have a bad feeling about this. Every step he made, tiny frost-like spiders crawled throughout his body.

The Chamber of Secret was massive; it was a wonder that it had stayed hidden for so long. The pearl floor shined from the small rivers of water lining it. The snake statues stood high from the ground, long brick tongues touching the water-banks of the chambers.

"Is…is that Salazar Slytherin?"

At the end of the Chamber was a massive statue of the founding father of Slytherin.

"I thought he would be bigger…"

"Bigger? He takes up most of the damn room!"

Severus' face his eyes twitch. He glanced at the muttering Gryffindor's; both Sirius and James were having another 'pissing contest' over the size of the statue of Salazar. Even Remus had his eyes closed in embarrassment from his two childhood friends. Severus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Does…does it really matter?" he finally grunted.

Both Gryffindor's peered at the smaller Ravenclaw; James took a step forward, wrapping an arm around Severus before effortlessly pulling him into his side, "You know what they say about men and big things? If he built a statue this big, he's trying to over compensate."

"Over compensate?" Severus repeated quietly, noticing Remus groan deeply at the word.

Sirius grinned, "You know~"

It took Severus a good ten minutes before he understand what the Gryffindor's were saying. When he did, his face darkened and he immediately shoved James' arm away. He growled, stepping away from them and glaring at the two.

"Stupid Gryffindors!"

James and Sirius snickered.

Severus sneered, feeling a disgust shudder run through his spine. He swallowed thickly, and edged away. Of course a Gryffindor would make that connection! How…damn. Severus shook his head furiously, his shoulders hunched high.

"Boys," Lily snorted.

"Excuse me?"

Lily flushed sheepishly, "Not you Sev, never you."

"Thank you."

Eventually the group of Ravens and Lions stepped further into the forbidden Chamber. Lily shifted slowly, eyes swiping side to side wearily, her hands with an iron grip on his sleeve.

"It's incredibly dirty in here," Remus whispered, "I think I hear a rat…"

Sirius blinked, "How? I can't hear anything."

Remus awkwardly shrugged, "I'm more curious on how they were able to get into the Chamber."

"Oh," Severus gapped. He had never considered that before.

"Actually how does the Basilisk feed? Where had those animal bones come from?" Remus added thoughtfully, the gears in his head spinning, his mind clunking away, "I don't see Salazar Slytherin starving his prized possession."

Sirius snorted, "And why wouldn't he? Salazar Slytherin left a beast to purge Hogwarts of…"

"You can say it," Lily sighed, "I won't be offended. The Basilisk was left to purge Hogwarts of Mudbloods."

Severus winced, and narrowed his eyes with a scrawl, "That's…exactly why he wouldn't stave her."

"He's a messed up person," Sirius grumbled, huffing deeply with his arms crossed.

Severus whipped towards him, "We don't know if Salazar truly wanted to do that. Godric Gryffindor left a Burning Griffin! How is that any different?!"

"Because the Griffin can't kill somebody with a single look, you idiot!" Sirius snapped back in return, "Really Sni-Snape? You're not a Slytherin, maybe you should pay more attention and respect towards the robes on you, instead of a house you're not even a part off!"

Severus opened his mouth, just about to screech that he was in Slytherin when his words died in his throat. He wasn't. He was a Ravenclaw…not a Slytherin. But he couldn't stop. He may be a Ravenclaw on the outside, but he would always have a Slytherin heart, no matter what. No matter if he was sorted into Hufflepuff or even (he shuddered at the thought) Gryffindor. Slytherin is his heart's house!

…Right?

Before Severus could respond, the Chamber began to shake. Immediately the stained peal floors began to tremble, and the walls of the Chamber wailed, whining and groaning as if something rather big and thick was moving around them. The group of Ravens and Lions twirled around to face the great statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Regulus?!"

Regulus held a hand out, just as the rather large thing appeared from the statue's abyss. It slivered around the statue's body, dipping its large body further down the smooth surface and making the ground rumble as it reached the ground. Its large scaly body slid forth.

"Look away, don't look her in the eye!"

Severus quickly snapped his eyes down to his feet. His heart was already screaming; he was a little worried that somebody might hear it. Lily's iron grip went form the sleeve of his robe to his hand, and he couldn't help but wince from the tight-pain she caused him.

"Listen to me, everyone…she's very sensitive, and weary of outsiders. From what I've discovered, the last wizard or witch that entered the Chamber hadn't been the nicest…so if you all stay calm, and don't make any quick movements…she'll stay calm. D-Don't make her feel threatened…" Regulus' soft voice danced between their ears.

"Don't do anything to make a fifty feet long snake feel threatened?" James mumbled, before grunting when Lily elbowed him.

Regulus' wistful voice hugged them, morphing into a more whispery, almost hissful tone. It twirled through the air, like jingle-bells on high winds. The sound of something heavy moved closer and closer, casting a long shadow. From the shadow alone, they could see a massive snake rearing itself high above Regulus. It sniffed, puffing large clouds of steam across Regulus' face.

The Basilisk seemed to twist and turn her head, observing Regulus. It was almost eerie-like. Its shadow vibrating and twitching with every second. Suddenly her body arched itself back as far as it could; looking almost like it was about to….

"Regulus-"

A squeal of a laugh followed the high-pitched (angry?) hiss. Severus found himself snapping his head up in time to see the Basilisk's pointed face make contact with Regulus', rubbing almost happily against his? Regulus laughed as the massive snake began to purr.

What in Merlin?

Severus and Lily shared a look of pure disbelief. Remus scratched at his head sheepishly, trying to not look but in the end giving in and watching the display of affection between such a tiny person and a massive-dangerous snake…it was stunningly weird! James and Sirius just stared with matching expressions of shock, awkwardness and a pinch of fear.

"Did…did not expect that…" James finally said quietly.

Seeing the Basilisk completely for the first time was mind boggling. She didn't seem to be interested in him, or any of them. It was obvious she was more interested in Regulus – judging from how she was rubbing her face against him – letting Regulus touch her with a gentle hand. She had to be fifty feet in length; her scales were lime, vivid green with a dark blue strip going along her bottom part. It was clear that she was not a male, as there was no a scarlet plum on her forehead. The Basilisk's fangs would later be used to kill the Horcruxes; how sad it was to known that the snake would only be used and not loved.

The main thing that made Severus gulp was the bright, burning yellow eyes that looked like they were pure gold. He avoided looking at them too long in case the Basilisk turned to look back at him.

Suddenly, Lily jerked at his side. She snapped her head down, panting and when nothing happened to her, she sighed in relief. Judging from the shadow, Severus realized the snake had finally noticed the group of five with Regulus.

"Okay-Okay," Regulus' calm voice cooed quietly, "She…she's going to investigate you. Stay calm, don't make any sudden movements and-and she won't attack you. I mean, she won't anyway because I asked her not too, but…just stay calm and don't look her in the eye."

"Easy for you to say!" Sirius snapped back in return, ducking his head.

Severus watched the shadow of the Basilisk. She slivered wearily up to the closest person to Regulus, her face moving directly above the person's head. Whoever it was kept still, and was more calm then anything. There was no way it was Sirius or James, it had to be Remus. Remus was standing still, his head down as the Basilisk twirled her head around him, snuffling directly behind his ear.

After a few seconds, the Basilisk unwrapped herself from Remus, slithering away from the Ravenclaw. Remus sighed in relief, rubbing the back of his neck where the snake had just been breathing down.

Lily swiftly made a high-pitch gasp. Severus wanted to turn towards her, and he almost did in concern, but she squeezed his hand so tightly that he thought she was going to break it. Instead, Severus could see the shadow of the Basilisk inside Lily's personal space, the snake's face leaning dangerous close to the Gryffindor's head. With one deep sniff, Lily's orange curls went flying. She let out another whimper, shoulders hunching while the Basilisk leant in even closer, her face almost up against Lily's.

The girl's face was scrunched up tightly, eyes sealed shut, her face becoming a purple shade of discomfort.

"Um, Evans, er, Lily, relax a little…" Regulus said quietly.

Lily whined, "T-That's…how? S-She's right there!"

Regulus nervously hummed, "She's not going to hurt you. She's curious about your hair but I'll call her away from you now."

"That would be great!" Lily sighed.

As soon as Regulus let out another whispery-hiss, the Basilisk snorted – almost like she was amused? This was even weirder than everything that had already happened.

Either way the snake edged away, instead sliding around towards Severus himself, as he was standing directly next to Lily. Heat brushed along the top of his head, reminding him of the first time he had come to the Chamber of Secrets. This time he didn't have Chestnut with him to frighten the snake so the Basilisk continued to smell him. Severus felt his head sink downward with his shoulders rising as the Basilisk pressed her snout into the crown of his head.

Severus sighed deeply when the cloud of heat sizzled away, the snake moving along after becoming bored of him after a few more seconds. He glanced towards Lily, who still had her eyes screwed shut, and squeezed her hand comfortingly. She immediately slid an eye open to look back at him with a weak smile.

Regulus sighed quietly. He directed his attention back up at the Basilisk, 'Listen girl. There…there is a lot I want to tell you, but we just don't have time…' he spoke with a small frown, however he smiled when the massive snake moved closer to him, 'You…you're my best friend, you came into my life at a time when I really needed you…'

The snake made a rumble, once again rubbing her face against Regulus. It seemed she agreed with him. It truly was amazing to hear, Severus could only watch from the corner of his eye; the massive scaly snake acting like nothing more than a puppy to the Ravenclaw. It really showed there could be something good in everything bad…

'You're sick,' Regulus began in a gentle toned voice, 'you're not well, and you're tired…I…I want to help you so much, because you mean so much to me. That's why I brought them with me…I have this…'

Regulus carefully took out the round black ball. He held it up with a shaky hand. The Basilisk waved herself back and forth, seeming to gesture the charm.

'If you eat this, you'll go into a deep sleep, like a hibernation…you won't have to suffer anymore. I don't want you to be in pain anymore.'

The Basilisk made another rumble-like sound. She slinked even closer to Regulus, just as she was about to press her snout into Regulus' body, her nostrils flared. If it was possible her eyes darkened, and her scales twitched upon her body. Ever-so-slowly, she arched her head back, her mouth suddenly stretching wide like banana skin.

"Regulus!"

Regulus let out a breathless scream of shock. The Basilisk hissed, and shot forward, looking like she was about to snap Regulus whole if a bullet of black and red didn't slam their body into his. Both wizards slid off to the side, crumbling against one of the snake statue.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, pulling his younger brother further into said statue.

Regulus panted, "What's going on? Why is she acting like this?"

Sirius avoided looking at Regulus, "Um…can the Basilisk, er…"

"What? Can she what?!"

Severus whipped his head away from the brothers of Black, his eyes widened and his jaw became slack. His face paled upon a deep shadow suddenly falling across his body. Severus immediately covered his eyes to prevent himself from looking into the snake's eyes; however, he could feel the wind whipping around him from something large as it began to zoom in on him.

Just then arms wrapped around his tiny body and he was shoved straight out of the way. Severus felt his body slide across the wet floor, another body leaning over him on their hands and knees. Severus felt a powerful vibration from the Basilisk smacking her face into the ground where Severus had just been. His heart was beating heavily in his chest, sending drums throughout his head.

"Are you alright?" James asked from above him.

Severus blinked once, then twice. He tilted his head backward, his eyes moving franticly between the Gryffindor and the snake.

"I, what?"

James swallowed thickly, "You're not hurt are you? She, the Basilisk, it was about to…you know…"

"Oh…" Severus blinked, "Um, thank you?"

Before James could reply, they heard a loud hiss. Automatically, both swirled their heads back to the massive, deadly snake to see it swiftly reeling itself high above the ground. It slithered forward, making Lily stumble backward. She kept her head down, paying attention to the shadow and not the snake. Just as her back hit the glorious statue of Salazar Slytherin, the Basilisk following, she turned around to look at the statue. Lily inhaled snakingly, beginning to climb.

The Basilisk followed her up, slamming its pointed face into the statue in hopes of catching her; however the Gryffindor kept twisting herself out of the way in time. Debris fell from the statue, hitting the ground with loud thuds.

"Lily, we have to do something!" Severus gasped, crawling out from under James.

Remus ran towards them, sliding across the floor, "James, the sword!"

James nodded anxiously. He scooped the sword, and swung it somewhat gracefully in his hand.

"What do I do exactly?"

Severus eyes widened further, "Anything, the Basilisk is going to catch Lily if we don't do something!"

His face scrunched up sharply. His brain spun, the gears of his mind trying to connect within, but nothing made sense. Severus should know something, anything, to save his dear friend. To save Lily! Severus knew thousands of spells and charms; he had in fact created deadly ones for the Death Eaters. He had learnt how to perform the curse with perfect performance, but…but…why can't he remember anything! Why can't he recall how to cast them? Why was he not remembering anything?

Suddenly Lily slipped by accident. She almost went hurling right off the statue, and into the open mouth of the Basilisk, but thankfully she was able to grab onto the statue right in time. The flaming haired witch screeched in shock and fear.

"Lily!"

Remus turned towards the statue, "Hold on Lily!"

"That's the idea!" the girl bellowed back, swinging herself onto the top of the statue's head.

However, just as the Basilisk raised herself higher, stretching herself until she was at the same level to Lily. Immediately, Lily turned away worriedly, covering her eyes as the snake flared herself up.

'Stop!'

The Basilisk came to a stop right away, the scream echoing throughout the chamber, causing the water ripple. Regulus moved forward, his eyes dripping with sadness but also gentleness, he pulled himself closer to the deadly snake.

'Stop,' he repeated, tilting his head back to gaze up at the Basilisk, 'Please. Calm down, I…please, girl, I didn't know either.'

Regulus swallowed thickly as the Basilisk slithered back to him, curling around Regulus almost like a kicked puppy. She made that same rumble-like sound, her nostrils flaring as she bowed her head.

'I didn't know that the charm had poison in it either…' the boy whimpered quietly, sending a look towards the eldest Black, 'I'm so sorry.'

'Just stop…you could really hurt somebody, a-and-and you could hurt yourself too. I don't want you to be in pain anymore. I don't want you to suffer any longer…if…if this thing can give you peace then…'

The young Raven held up the ball of blackness, holding it gently between two fingers. He sniffed it, and sighed quietly. He gazed up at the snake with a frown, his eyes becoming watery, and glassy.

'Enough is enough…'

The Basilisk honestly looked as if she was agreeing with the boy. She tilted her head, pressing the end of her face against Regulus' side. Her golden eyes sliding shut as she finally relaxed.

'You don't want to be in pain anymore, right? You don't want to suffer anymore…you've been locked in here long enough. I think…it would be time to-to…' Regulus' whispery, Parseltongue voice twirled around them. He leant his head against the scaly body, 'It's time to rest.'

Regulus stared at the black ball for a good few seconds; he then turned fully to face the snake's head. She raised her head in time with Regulus, leering closely to him. After a few minutes, she opened her mouth, allow Regulus to reach in and place the ball gently down. Immediately the snake shuffled, arching her head back to swallow the charm, her body shuddering as she gulped. As soon as she did, she pressed her head against Regulus – the boy resting his forehead against her nose.

Raising his hands, Regulus laid them across the snake's scales. His fingers lightly touching the slash that James had made across her cheek. His lips twitched into a deep frown, tears beginning to swell up and beginning to drip down his round cheeks. It had must have happened when James jumped to save Severus.

The Basilisk let out another rumble, almost like purring, before nuzzling his head. The massive snake then reared herself back from him.

Severus couldn't believe what he was witnessing. One of the most dangerous creatures in the whole of wizarding world was acting like a puppy with Regulus. He wasn't sure what the Ravenclaw had said, but it clearly had calmed the beast. The snake had swallowed the charm soon after. Severus nervously shifted, not believing that Regulus was able to tame such a beast.

Then, as quick as the chaotic storm came, it disappeared. The Chamber of Secrets was silent, not even a rat was heard running across the water. The sound of a massive creature living within the Chamber had swiftly vanished.

James limped as he scooped up his sword. An awkward frown appearing on his face as he whipped the blade against his pant-leg.

Regulus stood numbly, still as ever, his shoulders slowly beginning to shake, inching up and down with a broken whimper. Sirius glanced around at all the stunned Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw; everyone was just exhausted to the bones. He slowly inched forward, reaching a weary hand to his younger brother.

As soon as Sirius placed his hand onto the younger Black's shoulder, everything crumbled. The temple pillars collapsed. Regulus' face scrunched up, and he turned towards Sirius. He took his brother by surprise as he threw himself at him, clinging onto the Gryffindor robes as he finally, finally broke down into tears.

The sobbing echoed throughout the Chamber. The heartbroken cries of somebody in great pain made the coldness of people whimper.

Severus bit down on his bottom lip, everything rolled off his small body. His eyes became half-lidded with sadness, his throat becoming dry. The sound of Regulus crying made his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach; he had never hated himself more than now. Maybe there could have been something else they could have done, to save the Basilisk? Severus ended up glaring down at his feet, the dark cloud swirling around his head until a hand took his. Immediately, Severus flung his head up in surprise, turning towards the Lioness at his side.

Lily sniffled, becoming teary-eyed quickly too. She squeezed his hand, as if to comfort him from his own thoughts.

'Regulus Black has a second chance at least…'

~#~#~#~#~#~

Everything passes by in a blur, leaving Severus feeling light headed. He pulled himself back from the bathroom doors. He was covered in dirt, swamp water and even blood. It took him a couple of seconds to realize he had in fact cut himself across his hand. Severus stared down at the wound with a deep frown, pain dancing back and forth across his palm.

Sirius awkwardly shifted next to Regulus. After the youngest brother had broken down crying once the Basilisk had returned to her depths to sleep, Sirius was still stunned that Regulus had opted to cry on his shoulder. Severus supposed it had been years since Regulus had gone to his brother for comfort; he couldn't blame Sirius for feeling worried, and anxious. Regulus, in this moment of time, had his head down and just looked so defeated.

"Regu-"

Regulus shook his head slowly, cutting his brother off, "I-I'm okay. I'm just very tired…"

"I-If you're sure…I can, um, stay with you if you want?" Sirius offered, becoming the concerned and protective brother within seconds. He took a step closer to the Ravenclaw Black, looking like he wanted to touch him but seemed to decide against it.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to sleep."

Sirius flinched, "Oh, well…"

"I'll go with him," Remus spoke gently, wrapping his arms around the smaller Raven. He took Regulus by the shoulders, the youngest Black didn't react, "Don't worry Sirius. I'll look after him."

The Gryffindor nodded sheepishly, "…Right…I can always count on you Remus."

Remus smiled comforting, "We'll be fine. Don't worry; we'll see you tomorrow, for breakfast."

Severus picked at the dirt lining the bottom of his Ravenclaw robe sleeves, a grimace appearing across his face. He just wanted to sleep too. Hopefully, this time, he would wake up the next day and not at 2:00am again…Severus wasn't sure what he would do if that happened…he hoped he had done everything right…he just wanted…wanted to save Regulus…if anything he had done or can do was able to change Regulus' path, he would do it.

If he was about to die again, at least Severus could say he had saved one person. Regulus didn't need to die in the way Severus himself had. Regulus was truly used, manipulated and shattered. If Severus was able to save him from that, then that would be enough.

Would…would he finally be allowed to rest? Rest in peace…

"Sev?" Lily's soft voice interrupted his thoughts, her gentle hand lightly touching his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Severus blinked, "Oh? I'm fine Lily. I'm just tired."

Lily nodded in agreement, "Me too."

Lily seemed exhausted, just as everyone else in the corridor. Her hair was mangled, and dirty, her pink face was stained with fatigue. She stressfully pulled at her hair, pushing it out of her face with a groan.

"Are you alright?" he questioned worriedly, noticing a bruise on her chin.

"Oh," Lily jerked, a hand reaching for her chin, "I must have knocked it against the statue…Sev, I can't believe what we've just done. I can't believe what I did! I climbed a statue because of a bloody massive snake!"

"You could say I'm wonder witch!"

Severus blinked once then twice, his lips creaking into a tiny smile of amusement, "Yes. I suppose so."

"But damn, Sev, I'm shattered," she added with a groan, her head rolling to lean against his shoulder, "I'm so pooped. I bet I'll be out as soon as my head hits the pillow."

Snorting a laugh, Severus pat her lightly on the head, "It's alright Lils. I've reached the point of tears too, ready to visit the world of sleep any minute."

Lily groaned deeply, "I never thought for a million years I would have such an adventure…"

"Adventure?" Severus mutely snorted, "More like a dance with death…"

The girl hummed quietly, lightly slapping him on the shoulder. She then rightened herself, levelling the guys with a stare of nothingness. Her lips were twisted into something between a frown and a smile.

"Now if you five don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled."

With that, Lily spun around with a flick of fiery feathers – much like that of a Phoenix. She left the other staring after her in disbelief, but awareness. Severus shook his head with a quiet chuckle.

"She needs to sort out her priorities…" Sirius suddenly sighed deeply.

Remus snorted, "You've got no room to talk, Sirius."

"Hey."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Severus' eyes slowly inched open, he blinked once then twice, looking but not quite seeing. Everything was blurry, and little speck of blue flickered across the blurriness. It took him a total of five minutes until everything fizzled out and he was able to see again properly.

A fuzzy orange face stared back at him. The long flat duck-like beak peeked at his chin with a quiet whine.

Severus rubbed his eyes with a pout, "C-Chestnut?"

The Niffler jerked his head upward, pecking Severus on the nose. Severus lightly brushed his fingers through Chestnut's fur. He gently held the small animal close to him, burying his nose into the soft fur, cuddling it. Chestnut cooed, patting his flat webbed hands along Severus's face. He even rubbed his peck against the sweaty flesh.

"I'm…it's over?" he whispered softly, curling up in the middle of the Ravenclaw bed, "It's not…not…"

Suddenly, a cry of distress burst through the room. Severus' body jerked upward from the cry, all his hairs stood up on end and his head snapped towards the source of the scream. Severus's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, sending an awful throb through his body.

What now?! What possibly could happen now?

"Lupin?"

Remus Lupin was sitting up in his own bed; his hair was a mess and his face a sickeningly white colour. Remus panted deeply, hands clenching at the thick quilts around him. He stressfully ran both hands through his wheat hair, stretching his fingers out and pulling at his hair until his face scrunched up further in pain.

"Lupin?" Severus repeated, and something that had never happened to him before, a powerful bubble of worry filled him. He became concerned for one of his old bullies. Severus flipped the blankets off his legs and tumbled to the other bed, "Lupin? Hey, Lupin?"

Remus opened his mouth, trying to form words but failing. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, shaking his head.

Severus stared down at him for a few seconds; he glanced between the wizard and Chestnut. The little Niffler cooed softly, wiggling between his hands, flaring his adorable hands at Remus. In the end, Severus had to gently lay the Niffler onto the bed from the fear of accidently dropping his beloved friend and accidently injuring him even worse.

Remus jerked back upon Chestnut dragging himself up to his chest, and pressing his cute beck into Remus' face. The wheat haired wizard blinked once, then twice, straightening himself and slowly rolling his fingers through the warm orange fur.

"C-Chestnut?" Remus whispered, raising an eyebrow before finally noticing Severus, "Oh…Snape? Did…did I wake you up? I'm sorry…I, er…"

Severus frowned, "You had a nightmare?"

Remus lowered his head, "It's nothing."

"Nothing? You don't look like it is nothing," Severus snorted, placing his hands onto his hips, "How often do you have nightmares?"

The gentle wizard sighed, smiling sweetly when Chestnut curled up against his chest. The Niffler's beady eyes gazed up at him with so much fondness that Remus couldn't help but kiss the Niffler on the head. Severus struggled to beat down the tiny flicker of tenderness from seeing that action.

"Not that often, just…sometimes…" Remus shrugged, "It's nothing, really, Snape. Thank you for worrying, but it's nothing. It's just a dream I've had since I was young, my father told me it's due to stress."

Stress? Like battling a massive snake…Severus winced at the thought. This was his fault then, for dragging Lupin into it? If the loop was broken now…

Remus smiled tiredly, "It's nothing at all, nothing to worry about, Snape."

"Really?" Severus asked suspiciously, not believing the wizard.

"Really, really!" Remus chimed, gracefully pulling his quilts off himself, "I'll be fine. Everything will always end up alright; I just…might be a bit more tired than normal for a few days. Um, if it gets worse, I'll go see Madam Pomfrey. I promise."

Severus stared, his mouth twisting into a thin line. He never thought he would come to care so much for one of Marauders. Remus Lupin. How did he become a friend? How did he break through those perfectly built iron doors…?

"You better," Severus found himself saying stubbornly, crossing his arms tightly. His face heated up, just a little, and turning away.

Remus smiled, "Yes, I wouldn't want to be on receiving end of Severus Snape's wrath!"

Severus snorted once more but didn't respond to that. Instead, he got to work making his bed to distract himself from the worrying thought of waking up back in the snake loop. He wanted to ask, to see if Remus knew anything but didn't. He didn't want Remus to think he had lost his mind or anything like that.

"It's pretty early, huh?" Remus clicked with a sheepish laugh, "Earlier than normal."

"It is?" Severus pouted, "It's not…2 in the afternoon?"

Remus chuckled, "You slept until 2 yesterday, didn't you?"

It took Severus a few seconds before he realized what Remus had said. His eyes widened, he had slept in until 2 yesterday, every evening during this loop. A sinking feeling clenched through his stomach, followed by relief, Severus breathed in sharply. The loop of the Snake had broken, did Remus remember the Basilisk?

"Yeah…" Severus admitted bashfully, especially when Remus chuckled.

Eventually the two Ravenclaws left the dorm, not before noticing Max had already left while Eren was still sleeping. Remus had tried to awake the boy up, helpful encase Eren became late to morning lesson, but the wizard had waved him off with a slur of whines. Severus shook his head in amusement. His dorm mates were completely different to the snakes he had to live with for seven full years…Severus had never truly smiled at the thought of them, nothing like how he smiled now, thinking of Max, Eren and even Remus…

"Should we wait for-for, um, Regulus?" Severus questioned, just as they stepped into the glass case of the main chamber.

Remus paused, "I think we should give him some space. He did lose his…best friend last night. Time will be kind to him."

"I hope so…" Severus winced; he could still hear the sobs of the younger Ravenclaw. It made his chest quiver.

Leaving the chamber of Ravens, Severus couldn't help but breathe in a deep sigh of relief. It was different. Completely different to the day before, unlike yesterday or during his time in the loop, the corridors were filled with students; mostly Ravenclaws, but there were some Hufflepuffs too. One or two Gryffindors were about, but no green Slytherins. It was buzzing with life, musical noise spun throughout the hallways.

Severus' pale lips twitched into a small smile of exhausting relief. He had never been so pleased to see a sea of wizards and witches. It was a mess, but a good mess.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked in a quiet toned voice.

Remus winced as he forced himself forward. He rubbed the back of his neck, with his body slightly slouched over. He sniffled quietly, "I'll be alright eventually."

Severus narrowed his eyes at that. A full moon must be on the horizon. He winced at the thought of it. It had honestly slipped his mind during the whole Chamber of Secrets thing, Remus had been reading up on Werewolves and the sort. Severus should have seen the signs. Now that he thought about it, Remus had been preparing for this full moon too…how could he have missed it?

He couldn't stop himself from slapping himself. Remus stared, stunned, at the surprised action.

"Lupin, um, Remus, if you-er-you want to talk or anything…I'm, er, here for you," Severus awkwardly said, fidgeting with the ends of his robes. He shyly looked down; kicking at nothing in particular, heat spreading up his neck.

Remus gazed at the sheepish, awkward Ravenclaw; he blinked before such a nice and tender smile spread across his face. His eyes became soft, and he gently took his hand, giving Severus a warm squeeze.

"Thank you, Severus. I truly appreciate it," he said with a bow of the head, "But I'm alright for now, however, I will keep that in mind in case anything happens."

Severus felt his face heat up. He mutely nodded in return, and a meek smile spread across his pale lips. With that, the two continued to the great hall, neither speaking but it was a lovely comfortable silence. Completely different to how Severus would normally feel around Remus Lupin. How strange it was, for him to become so comfortable around him; a Marauder no less.

As they got closer to the hall, the more they were able to hear voices. Very angry and very passionate voices.

"You have no business here, you rat! Run along now; go back to your mudblood hole."

"Why?! So you can trick him with your vile words, you slimy banshee!"

Both Ravenclaws paused in step from the sudden loud voice of one Sirius Black. Remus and Severus shared a concerning but confusing look, before they rushed towards the hall. Approaching the double doors, they found a cluster of students, mostly being emerald green and burning red.

"How dare you speak to me? You are nothing. Nothing. You betrayed your own family, how does it feel to know that your own clan are disgusted by the mere mention of you?! You have no right to even look upon me, on our family! This is between the true members of our family, not a little scummy traitor!" the witch of Slytherin sneered, clenching her wand tightly, threateningly.

Sirius snorted loudly, glaring in such a way that Severus hoped he would never be on the receiving end of. So many times Sirius had directed looks at Severus, during this timeline and in the previous line, but Severus had never seen such a withering look before.

"And I am telling you, lay a single poisonous finger on my brother, and I will rip out your hair!"

Bellatrix shrieked, jerking forward, whipping her wand towards him, "Why you little-"

"No, stop!" Narcissa gasped, grabbing onto her sister's arm, "You can't go around blowing our family up!"

Bellatrix yanked her arm away with a sneer, "That thing is not family!"

"He might have been disowned but you do not have the right!" Narcissa snapped back, "Sirius belongs to aunt and uncle. Only they have the right to punish him."

The dark haired witch growled, "I hate it when you're right!" she grumbled, before levelling the Gryffindor with a dry look, "Do not get in our way. Trust me; you won't like what will happen if you continue to stick your nose where it does not belong!"

"And I am telling you, it is my business because it is my brother! If you keep to shoving Regulus around, I am going to keep sticking my nose 'where it doesn't belong' to save him from twisted cows like you!" Sirius darkly hissed, clenching his together.

Bellatrix screamed, her head tilting back with her hair flaring out, "How dare you!"

"Stop," a sudden meekly voice cried, interrupting the argument, "Please, just stop."

The young Ravenclaw, Regulus Black, crept slowly forward. He dragged himself with his head bowed, and shoulders hunched, hands twisted together in front of him. Regulus sniffed deeply, his face becoming a sickly white colour, eyes red from shedding too many tears. He was chewing at his bottom lip until his face scrunched up in pain.

"Just…just…no more…" he whispered brokenly, shaking his head.

Slithering forward, moving much like the snake she was sorted into, Bellatrix twirled delicately around Regulus. Raising her hands to lightly touch his shoulders, "Of course, Regulus, it'll all settle down. You just need-"

"Don't touch him," Sirius grunted. He roughly grabbed Regulus' wrist and tugging him out of the witch's claws. He pulled Regulus away, moving to use his own body as a shield, "Don't use that tone with him! Regulus might not be able to detect your sly tricks, but I can! I won't allow you to manipulate him further."

"I swear to Merlin, I will-" Bellatrix hissed, pointing her wand at Sirius again, "Stop intervening!"

Sirius huffed, "I will never stop intervening! This isn't just another one of mother's messed up plans, one of those ridiculous followers that worm their way into our family, this is my bloody brother! I will not rest until I am sure you can't even use my brother to fetch you a bloody glass of water!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Bellatrix roared, sending a flash of cool light towards Sirius.

"Expelliarmus!"

Regulus panted, snapping his own wand and making the flash of light hit the half wall instead. Ice spread across the wall before fizzling out of sight. He blinked in surprise, stunned at what he had just done. Immediately, Regulus sunk back, lowering his twitchy hand to his side. Everyone stared at him in astonishment. Regulus had just stood up to Bellatrix, probably the most feared of the Black family.

"Regulus?" Sirius whispered quietly, reaching for the younger Black.

Regulus swallowed thickly, "I'm done," he finally stated sternly, staring at Bellatrix with a look of indifference, "Enough. I am done with this, I don't want to hear about it, or talk about it any longer. I…I want to stay with Sirius."

"Regulus!" Sirius gasped, eyes widening.

Bellatrix gapped, "Regulus, are you hearing yourself? Ah, you must not be feeling right, that's alright-"

"No!" Regulus snapped, straightening himself and clenching his hands, "I'm fine, I feel fine, I think it is the first time I am even thinking clearly! It's my own thoughts, and feelings right now, not somebody else telling me what to think or feel. I do not want to be involved in the Black business anymore! I don't want to be around it ever, and if that gets me disowned, then fine! I don't care anymore!"

Narcissa's face was blanked, but a tender glint with in her warm eyes, "Are you sure Regulus?"

"What?" Bellatrix frowned, whipping around to glare at Narcissa and then back to Regulus. She looked like a lion, ready to pounce any moment, "He isn't! He can't be! Regulus Black! You are a Black, how dare you turn your back on your family! Do you have any idea what you'll be giving up! What you will become to our family!"

Sirius shot forward, "That doesn't matter, if our mother and father, hates both of us, it doesn't matter! We will have each other; we don't need you or the family, or even him!"

"You'll be alone!" the witch howled.

"He won't."

James Potter, probably the most popular Gryffindor, stepped forward. Automatically Bellatrix bristled, eyes becoming blown wide with anger and hatred.

"Potter," she sneered, spitting the word out like it was a virus, "You're always putting yourself where it doesn't belong!"

James shrugged, "I think I do belong, considering you're harassing two of my closest friends. You would think you would get the hint. Neither Sirius or Regulus wants anything to do with you, or your family, it's time for you to run along and return back to your whole."

"Watch your mouth, you little-" Bellatrix begun.

"Or what?" James snorted, "Look around Bellatrix. There are many witches and wizards here, the house of Gryffindor is here, and you're going to do what exactly? As soon as Headmaster Dumbledore gets involved, you'll go running, just as before."

At the mention of the greatest wizard, Bellatrix shrunk back. Her crazed beady eyes narrowing into slits, her mouth twisted into a deep frown. She looked like a vicious dog, ready to rip them apart in seconds. However, instead of attacking, she slimy backed down, but it was evidenced she was not happy about it.

"Last chance Regulus," she grumbled deeply, "If you come back right now, we will pretend this never happened."

Regulus doesn't move or speak, instead he turned away. Turning his back to her, and taking a few steps away from her, signalling his parting from the family.

"That's your answer," James casually said.

Bellatrix shook, her hands balling up at her sides until they flushed with ice. Her eyes were twitching continuously, "This…This isn't over! You can't just turn your back on us!" she roared with acid.

"I just did," Regulus said.

Sirius' lips twitched into a smile, "That is that, then. This conversation is over."

With that, the eldest Black took Regulus' hand, and dragged him away. Well, Regulus allowed himself to be guided away with a blank face. Sirius brought him to the table of Lions, the Gryffindor's welcoming the young Raven with open arms. As soon as the two sat down, Regulus visibly seemed to relax, colour returning to his face, especially when Sirius began to talk to him.

Bellatrix glared after him. She stomped her foot with a high-pitched shriek, spinning around and storming out the hall. The Slytherins parting like an ocean as she went, shoving witches and wizards out of her way. Narcissa sighed, but there was a small relieved smile on her pink lips. With a secretive nod of the head between her and James, she turned to follow her elder sister.

James sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "That happened."

"I'm amazed Regulus really stood up to the likes of someone like Bellatrix," Remus said, stepping up to his Gryffindor friend.

James nodded, "I'm relieved though. Hopefully now Sirius will settle down, he's been riddled with worry for him."

Severus awkwardly fidgeted, moving his feet and pulling at the loose strings of his robes. It was different. Before, Regulus had stayed with Bellatrix, with the dark lord and had followed Tom Riddle. Now, Regulus Black was in Ravenclaw, and had picked his brother over his cousins. Had that changed Regulus' future? Will he no longer die trying to destroy one of the dark lord's horcruxes? If so, then Severus couldn't help but wonder if the young Potters future would be changed too? Would the boy still be the one to go up against the Dark Lord? Would he win?

Face paling, Severus shook his head. Of course the boy would. Despite all of this, the prophesy would still form, and the dark lord will still choose the boy. James and Lily would still end up falling in love, and birthing the boy. Maybe Severus could prevent them from dying this time…? Maybe, Severus groaned at the thought, as he stressfully ran a hand through his greasy hair.

"Snape?"

Severus lifted his head at the sound of his name, blinking awkwardly. His eyes widened briefly, upon finding both James and Remus staring down at him in with something between amusement and concern. His lips twisted into a frown, and sheepishly stepped back, face flushing just a little.

Remus smiled, "Are you coming? I'm going to sit at the Gryffindor table, with Regulus and Sirius."

"I'm sure Evans will turn up soon too," James added thoughtfully, hand moving to his chin, "I bet she'll be excited to see you, Sevy."

Severus glared, "Don't call me that. You don't have any right."

James grinned, "But you react so cutely!"

"I swear, Potter," Severus hissed warningly, "I'm not afraid to use my wand."

"Oh?" James snickered, raising a silk eyebrow amusingly, "What kind of wand, if you don't mind me asking? Nothing too naughty, I hope~"

Severus frowned deeply and sternly. He hunched his shoulders, "You…You're unbelievable!"

"Unbelievably handsome." James winked.

"Unbelievably obnoxious…" Severus dryly said.

James gapped, "Oh you truly hurt me."

Remus snorted, shaking his head. He decided to walk over to the table of Lions, and waved when the two brothers looked up at him. The first thing that truly told Severus the storm had passed, was Sirius smiling. He actually smiled when the wheat haired boy approached them. The Gryffindor's at the table quickly made room for him. Remus Lupin really did fit in. He looked perfect at the table, reminding Severus that Remus was supposed to be a Gryffindor.

Regulus nervously peered up as the two witches left the hall; however, as he did so, he froze. His eyes widened, before he nudged Sirius' side anxiously. At first, Sirius looked confused, and thought Regulus might have needed comfort, however, that soon melted away when Regulus gestured towards the doors.

A beautiful young witch stood in the doorway, her long thick bushy curls of chocolate stood out the most. Big amber eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her Slytherin robes were absent, she was dressed in the standard pencil skirt, a crisp white collar shirt, but what really gained people's attention, was the golden Hufflepuff sweater she wore. It was clearly not hers, as it drowned her small body, but still it made her look beautiful.

The biggest, beautiful smile was on her face. She waved at the two, nodding her head with a prideful chuckle.

Andromeda Black; the middle sister of the Black family.

She entered the hall with her head high, eyes twinkling and a sunny smile.

Severus stared at the young witch. Both Sirius and Regulus looked overwhelmed with relief to see the young girl; probably their most loveable cousin.

"Andromeda is back?" James said quietly, eyebrows rising.

Severus tilted his head, "I thought she ran away, to be with, er, Ted Tonks."

"She did," James clicked, "That's what Sirius said. She ran away last year."

"She's really back?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh! that finishes this arc! whoop! what did everyone think? did you like it? ohhh, i'm so excited for the next arc! it has to be fav! haha! there is a few hints in this chapter for arc 3! 
> 
> i love reading people's thoughts! suggestions and tips are welcome! 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS ARC! was it good enough? haha.


	11. The Truth of Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. thank you so much for reading and commenting! i have read every single comment i have ever got!
> 
> Ti! thank you so much for your comment! it really made my day, and helped me write this chapter! so i'd like to dedicate this chapter to you! 
> 
> i hope you all will enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> a massive thank you to my beta: aStarLightFairy!  
> thank you so much! happy xmas!

Harsh Truths

The sound of something heavy hit a wall, the noise echoing around the room. Severus' eyes widened briefly, his mouth twisted together as shouting begun to travel up through his bedroom floor. Severus lay still on his bed, the early morning day light beginning to stream in through the open blinds.

The familiar uproar of his father rose. Soon another voice joined in, although a much more feminine toned voice. The screaming bounced from wall to wall, making his floor shake like an earthquake. Severus winced, crushing his teeth together before pulling his quilt fully over his head. He tried to drown it out, but it was beginning to make his head pound.

Why?

How could this be happening? Why was this happening?

Severus did not understand. He grasped at his stale hair, inhaling sharply through his nose, just as his eyes begun to prick with frustration and tired tears. It would stop soon enough, but that did not stop his heart from sending tiny pinpricks of pain through him.

The woman screamed bloody murder. The sound of her storming through the house made Severus curl up even tighter, pulling his duvet to his chin, especially when he heard the front door being ripped open and then slammed shut after a few seconds. Obviously she had left the house, leaving the bitter man by himself.

"Damn woman!"

Severus eyed the light peeking out from underneath his door, watching as the shadow slinked past. He held his breath until his throat was burning.

Tobias Snape slammed the door to his own bedroom, leaving the house in a sickly, eerie silence.

The old, worn out and slightly ripped photograph trembled as Severus' hands twitched; the beautiful dark haired witch twirled gently in the snow, her dark eyes twinkling up at the camera, with her arms cradling her pregnant stomach. Severus lightly trailed his finger across her face, sniffling as he stared at her.

"Why did you have to leave me here all alone…" he whispered brokenly, eyes sliding closed. He hugged the photo to his chest with a quiet sigh.

Severus had decided never to have children in the previous timeline due for fear of becoming like his parents. He did not want to hurt his child, or traumatize his child, like his mother and father had done. While he missed her more than anything, he understood why she had done it.

She couldn't deal with him. Severus was not enough either.

The wizard lay still on the bed, a grimace spreading across his lips as he slowly slide across the sheet, carefully landing on his feet. A horrific chill ran through him from the cold temperature of the house.

Moving as silently and quickly as he could, Severus pulled on his over-sized grey sweater and a pair of pants. He then tiptoed to the door, staring at Tobias' bedroom door while tugging his Hogwarts trunk after him. Severus did not want to alert the already irritated man like he had accidentally done yesterday.

After surviving last year, Severus sure as hell didn't want another curse to begin here. He would avoid a beating at all cost. Stepping up to the front door, Severus swept his eyes across the corridor, he could see into the trashed living room and kitchen, his eyes narrowing in disgust upon seeing the bottle of wine sat next to the unpaid bill on the kitchen counter. Severus shook his head, and finally exited the house, lightly closing the door while holding his breath hoping to not alert Tobias to his movements. The soft click of the door closing could be heard while Severus let out a breath of relief.

The young Ravenclaw left the small house, anxiously dragging himself away from the door in fear, worried that Tobias would come running down the hallway and rip the door open to grab at him, but the man did not. Instead, Severus stood in the chilly cold morning, his nose becoming a flushed like a cherry.

A beaten up SVU sat outside the house. Severus glanced swiftly into the window of the car as he passed, heat running through him upon seeing the woman slouched over the driver seat, her makeup running and her hands covering her face as she cried furiously. As if she sensed somebody was watching her, she lifted her head and glared sharply at him. She sneered, looking as if she was about to leap out from the car.

Severus immediately turned away, pulling on his trunk, and trying to walk away as quickly as possible. An itchy flush licked along his neck, his stomach hurting as he felt the angry stare drilling into the back of his head.

He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

By the time Severus reached the bus stop, he was already out of breath to the point where his hands were trembling. His fingers had already become icy-cold where he almost wondered whether there was actually real ice coating them. He was clenching the handle of his trunk so tightly that while it should hurt, he couldn't feel a single thing.

"Sevy!"

Severus finally let out a breath of relief upon seeing the fiery beauty waiting for him.

Lily Evans straightened herself up, waving excitedly upon seeing him. Her green eyes flaring beautifully, a wide stunning smile overtaking her cherry face but upon seeing the look on Severus' face, it dropped clean off. A worried frown appeared across her face and she shot forward, meeting him half way.

"Severus, what's wrong? You're pale," she spoke in a hurry, grabbing his hand, "What happened?"

Severus sighed, "She's pregnant."

Lily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Holy shit!"

"Lily!" Severus gasped, it being the first time he had heard her swear.

The witch shrugged it off, her eyes narrowing into a dark glare. She growled quietly, staring off to the other side of the road with a displeased hiss, "Are you kidding me? How is that women pregnant?"

"I don't know. The man isn't happy, I can tell you that much," Severus grumbled bitterly.

Lily squeezed his hand until it should hurt, but it didn't, "Did…did he hurt you again? I swear Severus. I swear to god, we should tell my parents. My dad is more than willing to let you stay with us."

"Lily," Severus whined deeply, "Lily, you know I can't. He'll…you know, like Mother did…"

"He doesn't deserve anything," Lily sneered, "This is unbelievable! What is wrong with that woman? Why would she want somebody like Tobias Snape?"

Severus didn't say anything, instead his head slowly rocked forward in agreement. His eyes fell to his feet, what else could he say? All summer had been terrible, since he returned home to find this woman inside his home.

"That man didn't even tell her about you!" Lily huffed, hunching up like a little bitter gremlin, "I'm surprised she didn't try to kick you out. She was a dreadful woman!"

Severus sheepishly picked at the sleeve of his grey sweater, "She wanted a…little helper…instead."

"Little helper?!" Lily screeched, whipping around to face the boy. Her hands shot out to grab onto his shoulders, "You can say it Sev. She wanted a blasted slave! She wanted you to run around for her like a puppy dog, fetching her drinks and snacks. She was a ridiculous, big-headed woman. It's hilarious she thought the man would change for her, just because she decided to pop out a watermelon."

Severus bit his bottom lip, a weak glint dancing across his eyes, "Lily, it's not the child's fault my old man is a…a…twat. That its parents are clueless, and don't understand the needs of a kid…maybe she'll be an alright mother?"

"If she left him," Lily grumbled darkly, "If she walked away, she'll most likely do alright."

"I don't know what's going to happen now. Before I left, they had a massive fight. The kitchen and living room were ripped to hell and back again…" Severus shrugged meekly, "I don't know what will happen when I return."

Lily sighed deeply, leaning against Severus's side. Her head lying on his shoulder, "You should spend Christmas with me again."

"Lily…we've gone over this…" Severus said, gently patting her on head.

The young witch whimpered, "I just…don't like it, Sev. I hate that you have to return to that house. And now that man has brought a women into it, a women who is now pregnant, I just…I don't like it. You don't deserve any of this…"

"Lily, I know you care for me…but I can't just leave him," Severus winced, "It's silly, but he is still my…father, he is all I have left."

Lily bristled, but didn't say anything. Instead she turned away to stare burning holes into the ground. Severus sighed deeply, and tiredly ran a hand through his limp hair. After last year, Severus was hoping that this year would be calmer. Hopefully he won't accidently die this time…

Severus grimaced sternly, "We…we should hurry up. We could, um, miss the Night Bus."

"Doubt it," Lily pouted, crossing her arms tightly, "The bus has a nose for witches and wizards."

A ghostly smile spread across Severus face, "That's true. It appears when it is needed."

"I never knew there was a bus like this," Lily said thoughtfully, "I didn't believe it, I mean, Black was talking about it in his latest letter. I thought he was crackers, and was trying to prank me. It wasn't until Lupin confirmed it for me."

Severus hummed in agreement. Lupin had told him about it too, "Regulus said while it was titled a Night Bus, it did function early in the morning too. I already knew about it, from my mother, she had told me about before she…yeah."

Lily hugged him around the middle. Her eyes narrowing into small slits, "Potter sent me a later. Did he send you one too?"

"No," Severus said immediately, bitterly, "He wanted too, but I refused to give him my address. I forbid Regulus and Lupin too."

The witch let out something between a laugh and hum, "You're lucky. He tricked me into giving him my address. The arse charmed a howler. It terrified Petunia! Poor Petunia became ghost white, and was on the verge of fainting when the paper begun to scream. How he was able to do that without being caught is beyond me, I thought it was forbidden to perform magic outside of Hogwarts."

"It is," Severus said softly, "The Potter family is ingrained throughout Hogwarts. He probably got away with it because of that."

Lily bristled, "Of course he did. He had the nerve to spit pink powder over me the following week. I don't understand what is going through his head, maybe it's because he can't tease you, so he's doubling down on me?!"

"W-Why would that be the reason?" Severus gasped, feeling incredibly insulted at the last comment, "I highly doubt he would be pranking you more just because he doesn't have my address."

Lily gave him such a dry look, "Sev, I don't think you understand how Potter's mind works. Considering how he was all over you last year…and that he kept asking me for the address too, it's logical."

Severus felt his face twitch with frustration. Stupid Potter. After the Chamber of Secrets, James had thrown himself into his whole 'we will become friends!' thing again. Severus had honestly forgotten about that until the said Gryffindor suddenly cranked his irritating personality up by ten thousand.

"He's annoying," Severus grumbled, hunching his shoulders as high as possible, "Potter is thick headed. He won't accept my answer, and is always pushing my boundaries. He just cannot take the hint!"

Lily let out a beautiful giggle, "I understand, I do, but maybe it will save you a lot of trouble to just…give in?"

"Give in?" Severus repeated, his face becoming a ghostly pale colour, "Give in to Potter of all people. Never! That boy needs to learn that the world does not revolve around him and only him. Besides, he only wants to be my 'friend' lily, because of you. He wants to use me to get to you."

The witch blinked once then twice, her face not changing. She clocked her head to the side, "Are you sure about that? Potter doesn't bother me unless you've already shut him down."

"I don't like what you're suggesting there," Severus said quickly.

Before either witch or wizard could say another world, a roar of machinery split the air. The sound of something vast approaching made the ground underneath them shake. It quaked and wailed, little stones falling to the ground. Both Hogwarts students turned their heads to see an odd bubble of matter appear within the street, then a flash of purple before an object came flying out of thin air. It screeched to stop directly in front of them, its long form wiggling, as if it was made entirely out of jelly.

A man was standing at the end of it; his body slouched over with his skinny face looking oddly pale. His eyes were large, almost skull like with blown pupils. His mouth was long, and frog like.

"Um," he wheezed, coughing sharply while reading from a small scrap of paper, "Welcome to the Night Bus…well, Morning Bus as of now. We are the emergency transport, for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Charlie Shunpike."

He then shoved the small piece of paper into his back pocket. His old body began to shake as he shifted his body in a way that allowed him to look down at them.

"Every new generation of new wizards and witches are getting shorter and shorter…my Stanley is a pint-of a boy…"

Severus blinked in realization; the father of Stanley Shunpike. A brief grimace passed his face but he wasn't sure why. There was something about this Stanley person that left him rearing with guilt but the problem was that he didn't remember why.

"Are you two getting on now or just going to stand there?" he suddenly barked after a few minutes of them just staring at one another.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Of course, of course we are. Excuse us for being stunned!"

"Stunned? Ah, my beauty must have left you youngsters voiceless. I understand," Charlie grumbled sarcastically, "Well, come on then, let's not wait for the bloody grass to grow!"

"No need to be rude about it!" the witch snapped in return, straightening herself up fully. She grabbed the handle of her trunk, and dragged it up to the doors of the bus. Seeing that the man wasn't even going to lead a hand, Lily bristled further with bitterness, "Thanks so much for the help."

Severus sheepishly looked away. Sometimes, he forgot how vicious Lily could be if she felt insulted. He swallowed thickly, and dragged his own trunk on after her. The Night Bus was incredibly high, much bigger on the inside then it looked when they were standing outside. It was thin but high, with three layers.

"Move it, move it," Charlie yelled, shoving Severus a little with his walking stick, "Upstairs, come on!"

Severus winced, peering up the steps in dread. He had to go upstairs?

"Why not downstairs?" Lily asked.

Charlie sent a look of annoyance, "Because encase you haven't noticed, witch, it's full down here."

Lily glared, "Fine-fine. I was just asking!"

"Ask silly questions, you'll receive silly answers!" Charlie snapped in return.

Severus grabbed Lily by the hand, lightly tugging her after him. He did not want a fight to break out, it probably wouldn't but Lily despises rude and mean people. She would leap to protect him from bullies in a heartbeat. She was inching to do something to Tobias and his 'woman', but Severus never allowed her too. However, this was something else, Charlie was asking for it. He even wanted to send a rather cruel curse at him, but he swallowed it down before it could show its ugly head. And so, Severus began to climb the steps. Everything shook around him as he pulled himself onto the second level of the Knight Bus. His body quivered side to side, trying to keep his balance.

He let out a yelp as he fell onto the closest empty bed. He winced, rubbing his side after he landed on it. Severus scrunched his face up, and lifted his head to peer around the floor. The beds were thick with crimson blankets, very Gryffindor. There were already three other people up here, but they were fast asleep in their beds – their curtains drawn for privacy.

Lily dropped onto the bed next to him, crossing her arms tightly, "I don't like him."

"You don't like anybody," Severus teased.

"Only if they're rude!" she said, watching the man return down the steps. "Didn't even help with our trunks. I hate not being allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts…"

Severus smiled, "I know. It's a pain to do everything by hand. At Hogwarts it's just a flick of the wrist, and everything's done."

"It's such a hassle," Lily groaned, flopping back across the bed. Her ruby curls spreading across the pillows as she threw her arm over her head in a model-like style.

The Ravenclaw smiled meekly at her, his eyes lowering to his hands while beginning to pick at the loose threads of his sweater. He tugged at them, trying to pull the sleeve to cover his fingers.

"What happened?" Lily asked, noticing with widened eyes.

"Nothing," Severus shook his head, hiding his hands fully. He then twirled around, and flopping onto the bed.

Lily squealed, "You're crushing me!"

"You'll live!" Severus laughed.

The two simply lay still upon the bed, their heads touching. Severus' eyes trailed up to the chandelier dangling above them. He was really curious as to what spell was able to get something that big inside the Knight Bus. It shook as the bus moved, zig-zagging through the street, sliding ridiculously between metal beasts as it went. Severus had to cover his eyes as he felt his stomach clench, the sudden urge to barf growing within him.

"This is making me really dizzy…" Lily whined, flopping over onto her front. She pulled at the pillow, pressing her face tightly into it, "Everything keeps swooshing and swishing…"

Severus couldn't help but agree. He felt like the bus was collapsing around him, crushing in on him.

"I can't wait until we get to the train station in London…" he grunted.

Lily knocked her head against his, "Me too, I'm so ready for this year. Ah, I can't wait!"

"Lils," Severus rolled his eyes with an amused smile, "I'm guessing you've chosen your subjects? Preparing for O.W.L.S already?"

The witch hummed, "Yeah, I've decided firmly on my subjects now. I'm so excited. Now that we're third years, we're allowed to start learning the darker things out there. I'm really looking forward to it; I can't even begin to explain!"

"Darker things?" Severus whispered thickly, a shudder running through him.

Lily had not chosen anything to do with 'darker things' before. She had gotten quite upset when Severus had spoken those words…

"Um, what are you subjects?" he asked nervously.

Lilly rolled onto her side, curling into his side, "Hmm. Study of Ancient Runes, Charms, History of Magic and Potion Brewing."

"Potion brewing?" Severus repeated a pang of relief spread through his chest. Lily was still interested in Potion brewing, "I'm glad; you're the best potion brewer in our year!"

The girl snorted, poking him on the nose, "Firstly, Sev, you are horrifically wrong. I believe you would find that you are the best brewer. Your grades always blow mine out of the water, and secondly…I picked potion brewing so I can still spend time with you."

"…O-Oh…" Severus gapped. That was completely different to before. Lily hadn't cared much for sharing lessons. A warm sensation grew throughout him at the realization, especially as Lily clenched his hand with such a tender smile on her face.

"You do?!"

Lily gasped, shoving him with her other hand, "Of course, you're my best friend! We'll always be together, won't we?"

"Y-Yes, of course, we always will be," Severus sternly nodded, a coiling stream appearing within his stomach.

Lily wanted them to stay together? She wanted to stay at his side?

"Severus? Hey…" the witch gasped, sitting up quickly. Her ruby hair twirling around her thin body, she grabbed onto both hands tightly, "Hey…Severus, hey?"

Severus hiccupped, turning his face away. Why? Why were his eyes going all glassy? Was it raining inside all of a sudden? He jerked at the gentle hand cupping the side of his face, as it drew him back to her. Lily stared at him, her emerald eyes glowing while they searched his face and upon finding whatever she had been searching for, she leant forward. Her arms circled around his shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's alright, Severus. I'm here. I'm always going to be here."

"You will?" Severus gasped, his voice trembling. Returning the hug just as tightly, more rain drops beginning to climb down his cheeks, "You promise?"

Lily nodded furiously, "Of course. I will always be here with you. Always, because we're best friends and best friends have to stick together, right?"

"R-Right," Severus hiccupped, leaning back.

Lily winked, "We've got to stick together, because we have a whole bunch of blockheads waiting for us at Hogwarts. If we don't, we'll go mad!" she laughed, rubbing his arms.

Severus laughed shakily. His ears throbbed with reminder of the past, of the Lily Evans that walked away from him and never looked back. The young witch sitting in front of him, promising him forever was something else. She was not that girl, the one who ripped out his heart and crushed it into dust. He had to keep reminding himself.

The Lily Evans sitting in front of him, making faces to help him release the laughter stuck in his throat, was not her either. No, this witch was his dear friend. The witch that had not yet and would never leave his side.

"Have you picked your subjects yet?" she returned, pulling Severus back onto the bed, "You have to have, right? You've been studying for the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S since the first year."

Severus hiccupped, whipping his sore eyes, "Um, well…"

"Really!" the other gasped loudly, "Seriously, Severus! You're one week from the beginning of term and you haven't finalised your chosen subjects. How can you not have chosen your subjects yet? I don't understand…"

The boy groaned, pressing a hand to the side of his head, "Lils. I've finalised two of my subjects. Potion brewing and Herbology, I just haven't picked my other subjects yet, but I will. You don't need to worry."

"But I'll always worry," she sighed, flopping onto her back.

"I know," Severus hummed, "And I'm grateful for it. But sometimes, you need to relax or…you'll gain wrinkles."

Lily gasped, and proceeded to slap him.

The bus jerked painfully to their stop, sending everyone tumbling. Severus and Lily almost went flying to the windows, if it wasn't for the fact they were already holding onto one another. But a loud thud came from downstairs, followed by a high pitched curse.

The two students shared a look, before giggling with each other, their heads sinking in close to one another, hands clenching at one another.

"Are you two getting off or not, you'll miss Hogwarts Express!" Charlie bellowed, "I am not taking you all the way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry myself."

~#~#~#~

Severus dragged himself along the long-winded corridor of the Hogwarts Express, his eyelids dropping every so often. His fingers curled tightly around the handle of his trunk, listening to buzz of students around him as he went.

He had forgotten how annoyingly busy Hogwarts was. This was the fourth time he had been bumped into.

"Here," Lily joyfully chimed, pulling the compartment door open with glee, "You look whipped."

Severus hummed bitterly to himself, rubbing his shoulder and stumbling after his friend. He poked his head through the doorway, and felt his face twitch in surprise; a shudder of both confusion and amusement overtaking him.

"You…look busy," he finally said, stepping into the compartment.

The Gryffindor bristled, "I had no choice!"

"Oh," Severus blinked.

Sirius Black grumbled to himself, sinking into the stack of books around him. His hair was a mess, stuck in all directions and he simply looked…shattered.

"With only one cell, I'm surprised you can read theses," Lily teased, taking one of the books while her eyebrows crawled up her forehead, "Whoa. This is…a very high level."

Sirius groaned, rubbing his face tiredly, "Andromeda said I have to get my grades up, or she'll take my broom away. Look, she's my favourite cousin but she's also so strict. I don't remember her being this strict before. I have to have all my homework finished and all my chores done. Ah, I'm going to pull my hair out!"

"Oh no, Black thinking, whatever shall we do?" Severus muttered, plopping down across from the Gryffindor.

Sirius bristled, "Oh, ha-ha, laugh it up but when I put in a request to Professor McGonagall for a tutor by the name of Severus Snape, then we'll see whose laughing."

"What?" Severus gapped, "You can't do that?!"

Sirius smirked, "Already done."

Severus just stared, unsure of what to say or do. How? How could he tutor Sirius Black, of all people? They would kill each other. Severus disliked the boy more than anything!

"Don't laugh Lily!"

Lily waved a hand, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But, you look like somebody just smacked Chestnut."

"Chestnut…" Severus whined, "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts."

Lily threw herself against Severus, almost crushing him into the window, "I could have taken him, you know?"

"I know, but I thought it would be safer," Severus sighed.

Sirius groaned, looking nervously, "Hey. What would happen if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he mumbled almost shyly.

Severus opened his mouth to reply when the words became stuck in his throat. His eyes widened, and a cold chill ran through him, his chest tightening.

What would happen if he was to add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? The words clawed at him, uncaringly ripping through his throat and making his eyes water. The words echoed within his head, until he had to look away.

Powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood!

'I bitterly regret Lily's death.'

"Sev?" Lily began, tilting forward, "Are you alright?"

Severus shuddered, looking into Lily's bright face, "I…um," he nodded mutely.

Lily wasn't dead. She was right at his side, sitting against him like always. She was there. Right there. Always at his side!

Lily Evans was alive.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sirius frowned, "Ah, no worries. I think I know it now anyways!"

Lily snorted, "Sure you do."

"I do!"

Severus hummed to himself, turning his eyes away from the two bickering Gryffindor's. It was so strange to think about. He had worked so hard to ignore Lily's death in the previous timelines but having her at his side, alive, smiling and just bright as if she was born form the sun rays itself…it was something new.

It was unbelievable that he was sitting there.

"It's Andromeda's final year, isn't it?" Severus finally asked instead, breaking between the two Lion's before they could whisk their wands out, "She graduates this year."

Sirius nodded, prompting his elbow onto his book, "Yeah, she does. She and Ted graduate this year. I'm grateful that she came back when she did. The Potter's were kind enough to take me in, but now with Regulus. I didn't want to burden them…"

"Regulus lives with Andromeda and Ted."

Lily smiled, "That's really nice. I was kind of worried Regulus would have had to go back to the manor."

"I would never allow that," Sirius said bitterly, face becoming sour, "I would never allow him to be grabbed in their claws."

Severus fingers twitched, gently twisting into his Ravenclaws robes. His stomach twisted as he thought of the Death Eaters. Would they still race after Regulus? Would the Black family pressure Regulus? Ah, how stupid that thought was, of course they would. Tom Riddle was their saviour. He was slowly growing in power, gaining more followers and soon would become the most dangerous wizard in the world.

Lily just smiled.

"Where is Regulus?" Severus finally asked quietly, "I thought he would be with you as you guys weren't together all summer."

Sirius pouted, "I know right. You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked in confusion, looking between the two boys.

Severus lay his head against Lily's tiredly, "Regulus lives with Andromeda and Ted. Andromeda was, um…you know, disowned and Ted comes from a poorer family…"

"Basically, they can only afford to house Regulus," Sirius finished for Severus with a shrug, "I'm not bitter about it. I talk with Regulus every day, and I see Andromeda once a week. It's not bad, of course I miss him but I get to live with my best friend, so…" Sirius shrugged.

Lily hummed thoughtfully, "So Regulus stays with Andromeda and Ted, and you stay with the Potter's?"

"That's right," Sirius nodded, turning his attention back to the text books, "It's a lot better now. It's good. Regulus is so much healthier. I can't ask for anything else."

Severus was quiet, just staring at Sirius. Seeing for the first time, how vulnerable he was. It was so strange. Severus didn't think he had ever seen a calm and relaxed Sirius Black before. Had he really settled down now that his little brother wasn't in danger anymore?

"He's happy with Andromeda, with Ted. Regulus seems to have really…settled with them," Sirius grinned, "I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time…"

Severus found himself smiling in return; he shook his head and reached into his robes, a sensation of nerviness grew within him as he fished out his book. It was an old beaten notebook that he had filled with all sorts of things about the magical world, notes during classes that he had kept as well as a few other notes he remembered, but didn't remember from the other timeline. There were a few things that would help him in future classes.

"This…" he began, swallowing thickly, "This is very important to me. I have filled it with all important notes and facts, I'm…I'm going to let you borrow it but you have to return it to me."

Both of the Gryffindor's eyes widened, Lily's more than Sirius'. Severus stretched out, shakenly passing the book to the boy while also awkwardly avoiding looking at said boy.

"Just copy everything down; it will help you, um…do better in classes."

Sirius' jaw dropped and he took the book as if it was the most important thing in the world. He held it in two hands, bringing it close, with his eyes bouncing from the book and back to Severus.

"It's…a potion book?"

Severus shrugged, "Potions is my passion so I write in my potion textbook."

Sirius nodded, flipping it open eagerly. His eyes swiped back and forth. He reared his head back up to Severus with large, wide frantic eyes. A shudder ran through him and his hand shot out to grab onto Severus' hand.

"Thank you."

Severus blinked in surprise, not believing that Sirius Black was actually thanking him. His eyebrows knitted together, and with pink cheeks, Severus nodded shyly. Severus' hand fell back to his lap, watching Sirius begin to copy the notes into his own notebook.

"Sev?! That was so sweet of you!" Lily cooed, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around Lily's shoulders, "But…can I borrow the book after?"

Severus sighed, "Of course you can Lily."

Lily grinned, kissing him on the cheek, "You're the best!"

"Lily!"

The girl simply laughed.

Suddenly the door slid open dramatically, slamming into the frames.

"Hello children, did you miss me?"

Severus bit back a groan; he kept his head down, already knowing who had entered the compartment. He heard the snort from Lily which solidified his thought in his mind.

"Where'd you disappear off to?" Sirius asked, looking up to the boy.

James Potter shrugged. He flopped down next to Sirius, crushing the other Gryffindor with ease, "Aw, you really missed me, huh?"

"As if," Sirius rolled his eyes, but a smile graced his lips.

Sirius's eyes softened, "Hey."

"Hello…" Remus Lupin nervously smiled.

It was strange. Severus glanced between the two; in the previous timeline Sirius and Remus were stuck together like glue. They never even had a disagreement! It was so strange to think about, Sirius had been so bitterly angry, to everyone, but Remus would always understand his line of thought.

It's weird that Sirius had mellowed out so much in a small time period.

"Potter said they've been patching things up," Lily whispered into his ear, "Said they've began to hang out together."

Severus nodded, seeing how awkward the two boys where, he couldn't help but wonder if they would be alright now? Would the year be easier? Would Sirius stop throwing tantrums? Maybe…Remus would feel better now that Sirius was calming down?

Would Remus's nightmares stop?

Did Sirius even know?

"Um, I brought you some cauldron cakes?" Sirius offered sheepishly, ducking his head when a deep flush suddenly formed in his throat. His hand twitched as he held up a bag that had a picture of a cauldron on it.

Remus smiled sweetly, "Oh. Thank you."

The wheat haired boy carefully took the bag and gently pulled it onto his lap. However, an uncomfortable blush appeared across his cheeks, probably from being the centre of attention. Severus knew Remus didn't like having so many eyes staring at him at once. So, Severus opened his mouth as if to speak when suddenly somebody else beat him to the punch.

"Aw, that's sweet, Sirius! Did you get me anything?" James teased, batting his eyelashes. He twisted his hands up, and pressed his body up against Sirius' side, "Oh, my precious lil-boo…"

Sirius turned redder, and shoved the other Gryffindor, "Oh shove off!"

James laughed. He pushed him back until Sirius was laughing too.

Remus smiled shyly, keeping his attention turned towards the bag of cakes in his arms. His hands simply lay against the paper, a gentle sigh escaping his lips.

The sound of rushing feet reached their ears, and the door slid open again. Regulus Black, still short and thin but with a brighter face, appeared. He wore the Ravenclaw robes with more pride that before, not trying to hide the crest of Ravens, instead presented it with glee.

"U-Um, have you guys seen a toad?" he sheepishly asked, eyes swirling back and forth between them all, "Frank lost it."

"Again?"

Lily hummed, checking around herself before she shook her head, "Sorry, we haven't. How can Frank always lose his toad? He's so forgetful these days."

"Oh!" Sirius began, a smile stretching across his lips, "So you've decided to grace us with your beautiful face?"

Regulus rolled his eyes, "That's wrong by the way."

Immediately Sirius bristled, sitting up straighter. His eyes snapped between his text book, and his little brother, "What do you mean? How can it be wrong?"

Regulus sighed, putting a hand onto his hip and pointing down at the paper, "It doesn't crumble or fall apart. If you were to add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, it would blacken. The outside shell would burn but the inside of the shell would remain intact. Like a rose, it's a powerful sleeping potion," he explained with a shrug, "It's known as the Draught of Living Death."

Sirius's jaw became slack, "Are you serious!"

"No," Regulus shook his head, "You're serious."

"Oh, ha-ha, really funny," Sirius pouted, "So…what's the difference between monkshood and wolf bane?"

Raising an eyebrow, Regulus frowned, "Really Sirius? That's taught in first year. How can you not know any of this?"

"Entertain me, alright!" Sirius whined, "I'm struggling here! There's a reason why you were put into Ravenclaw and not me. I'm not smart enough!"

Remus shook his head, "Sirius. You're smart…"

Sirius paused, his cheeks darkening. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Thanks, Remus…"

Lily kicked her legs, "Monkshood and wolf bane, they're the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite! Right?" she asked, whipping towards Severus.

"Yes," Severus nodded, "They're the same plant."

Sirius sheepishly laughed, "Right, okay, I knew that…"

James snorted with a laugh.

"Don't say anything or I'll throw you right off this train."

"Ouch," James mumbled, holding his hands up in defence, "By the way, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat; it will save you from most poisons…"

Sirius stilled in shock, his face becoming pale. He groaned deeply, sinking further into his text book with a large pout.

"There, there," James hummed, patting him on the head, "You'll get the hang of it…in a long, long time…"

"Oh brother," Regulus said.

However, just as the youngest of the group was about to leave, Regulus paused. He pressed a hand against the compartment doorframe and peered back over his shoulder.

"Oh, did you guys hear. The Dark Arts has been made compulsory."

"What?"

~#~#~#~

The Dark Arts is compulsory? No, that wasn't right. The Dark Arts was a lesson that was allowed to be dropped; nobody had to take the lesson. Severus remembered the stigma it had around Hogwarts, only a hand full of people took the class! Severus, himself, had been severely bullied for taking the class!

He was a slimy, Death Eater, snake after all. Sirius had never missed a beat of reminding him that!

The Dark Arts would later be renamed Defence against the Dark Arts, to encourage more students to take the class. However, it had never been made compulsory. Never in all of Hogwarts history.

Severus was unsure how to react to that statement. Not even when he became the Potions Professor, with the boy attending Hogwarts, was the class made compulsory. Back then, the class had been his safe heaven. The Marauders didn't take the class, because they thought only dark wizards took it.

Now…they all had to take it…together…

"Are you alright, Snape? You're making…quite a sour face?" Remus asked, sitting across from him while picking at the food in his lap.

Severus blinked, breaking out of thought, "Huh?"

Remus laughed, "Always in the clouds, aren't you?"

"…I'm sorry…?" Severus awkwardly said, scratching at his head a little.

"It's cute," the wheat haired Ravenclaw shrugged, "What are you thinking about?"

Severus swallowed, he turned away to swivel his eyes across the grand hall taking in all the beautiful and familiar decorations. The new students of Hogwarts had quickly settled into their new houses. Nothing had really happened. Severus had been anxious upon returning, worried he would stumble into another damn time loop, but nothing had happened. There was no sign of him entering a time loop, nor had he had another strange dream.

Hopefully, his third year would be a standard year. No dreams, no loops and absolutely no massive snake!

"Well…" Severus began awkwardly, "It's strange…the Dark Arts has never been compulsory before."

Remus tilted his head, "…Do you think…the Dark Arts is a dangerous class?"

"Of course," Severus nodded, "But I also think the bravest of people take it; the Dark Arts don't define you."

The other Ravenclaw wizard meekly smiled, his eyes lowering to his hands once more.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. He climbed up from his rickety chair. With a single wave of the hand, lanterns began to rise from the long tables, "Now I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast."

"Our Care of Magical Creatures Professor has retired to spend more time with his remaining limbs; fortunately I am delighted to say his place will be taken by a special friend of mine."

Severus lifted his head from his hands, turning his head towards the professors table in curiosity. Professor Silvanus Kettleburn wasn't supposed to retire until 1993; this was way too early for him to leave. Who was supposed to take his place? Severus' eyes scanned the table, there was no new Professors sitting at the table, or anything that indicated who would be taking his place.

"I am pleased to welcome, our new professor of Care of Magical Creatures; Rubeus Hagrid."

A giant man entered the hall, his head ducked with his chin pressed against his chest almost bashfully. He had long dark hair, and dressed in his familiar dark clothes. He sheepishly huddled up to the Professor's table, Professor McGonagall meeting him half way, helping the man into a larger than normal chair.

Hagrid?

Severus pouted, not from bitterness as the large man had been nothing but polite towards him. Rubeus Hagrid hadn't done anything to him in the previous timeline; he had been only kind and polite. Only really becoming a little aggressive when the boy was involved.

Still, Hagrid wasn't supposed to come to Hogwarts yet, and definitely not as a Professor. Wasn't he supposed to be the Ground Keeper?

"He's massive," whispered Eren, who then groaned when Max elbowed him in the shoulder disapprovingly at his comment.

Remus smiled meekly, "He seems really nice…"

"He is," Severus stated sternly, gaining curious looks from the others.

"Finally on a more describing note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, our subject; The Dark Arts has now officially been renamed Defence of the Dark Arts and is now compulsory starting from today," Dumbledore began, holding his hands up as the groans and whines of the students carried around the room, "All students will have to attend this class, to prepare them for the taught challenges that could be awaiting in the future."

"It is better to be safe than sorry."

Severus sunk into his spot, confusion beginning to twirl around his head, unsure what to do say or no. This wasn't right. It was all messed up, this timeline was a mess. Hagrid wasn't supposed to be a Professor yet; he was supposed to return to Hogwarts as the Ground Keeper not a teacher. Not that Severus didn't believe that Hagrid was a good teacher; it's just not like it was last time!

The Dark Arts, no, Defence of the Dark Arts was compulsory now. It had been renamed; probably meaning that it had been completely rebuilt like it was supposed to be at a later date.

A groan escaped from his mouth, his body slouching forward. Severus raised a hand to hold his head, a painful throb beginning to spread across his skull.

"A-Are you alright, Snape?" Remus questioned, "It's not that bad, right? I mean…the Defence of the Dark Arts can't be that bad…right?"

The way Remus' tone quivered made Severus's head snap up. His eyes widened upon seeing how down hearted the wheat haired boy looked. It was then that Severus remembered the secret Remus was trying conceal. Trying to keep hidden.

"No!" he blurred out, springing forward to grab onto Remus' hand, "It's not that. I'm not bothered about the class."

Remus gulped, "It's not? If I said…I'm looking forward to it…would you-"

"Nope," Severus shook his head sternly, "I wouldn't care, if you are looking forward to the class or not. It has nothing to do with me, if you want to pursue it, then I'll support you."

The boy smiled in relief, "Really? Thank you, I don't think you know how much that means to me."

Eyes widening, Severus felt his face darken. He tilted his head away with a sheepish smile appearing on his lips, he clicked his tongue.

"Honestly, I am looking forward to it too."

…Was he really?

~#~#~#~

It was loud and hot.

Severus grumbled to himself, pulling his knees to his chest. Little Chestnut lazed out in the sun, enjoying the hot rays. Severus snorted, what a little traitor. He sighed deeply, shaking his head and laying his chin on top of his knees.

"Sev!"

Lily plopped down next to him; her hair was all over the place looking as though it had been hastily pulled into a bun.

"You're outside!"

Severus's eyes twitched, "I'm not a vampire, you know!"

Lily giggled, "But you're so pale!" she teased, poking him on the cheek.

"What's up with you? Why have you got leaves in your hair again?" Severus questioned, plucking a leaf out of her hair. He grimaced, letting it flutter away with a hot summer breeze, "Is that dirt on your face? I'm serious Lils. What do you do? It's like, every time I see you, you're covered in mess!"

Lily grinned, rolling back across the grass with a hum, "You worry too much Sev. If you keep on worrying, you'll form wrinkles! Your face will stay like that!"

"Oh, so lady like," Severus snorted.

"Hey!" the girl laughed, lightly nudging him with her foot, "I'm the best girl you'll ever meet. You will never meet somebody like me!"

Severus smirked, "That's what you hope for."

"Oh, you-you stuck up ghost boy!"

"…I heard that…you don't need to say anything…"

A soft laugh escaped Severus' lips; he shook his head at his poor friend. His eyes then rose towards the field in front of him, seeing the group of Quidditch players gathering in the middle of said field.

Another makeshift game…

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, rolling onto her stomach and propping her head on her hands, Chestnut cooing as he climbed onto her back, and slowly onto her head. Lily grinned, stroking the little Niffler.

"You look down?"

Severus blinked, "I look down? No, I feel fine."

"Really?" Lily pressed, "Is it that man? Are you thinking about him again?"

Before Severus could reply, the sound of rushing feet sounded towards them. Severus raised his head to find a familiar boy tumbling in front of them, slouched over slightly and out of breath.

"Potter?"

James waved a hand, trying to catch his breath, "Evans!" he began, snapping his head up to look at the girl, "I need you. Like right now."

"You need…me?" Lily repeated slowly, eyebrows climbing up her forehead. An awkward expression grew across her face, an anxious hum escaping her lips, "What for?"

James shook his head furiously, grabbing onto Lily's arm and tugging her. He practically pulled her to her feet in one effortlessly pull.

"Please Evans. I don't have much time. I really need you to work for me here."

Lily blinked, "What exactly do you want?"

James' face tightened, an annoyed expression appearing as Sirius came running up behind him. The other Gryffindor threw an arm around James' head, forcing the boy to crumble into his side with a grunt.

"Ha!" Sirius joyfully called, "Who'd you ask?"

James grumbled, struggling against Sirius' claws, "Get off, she hasn't answered me yet. Evans. Please. I need your help here. Help a fellow student out."

"Fine!" Lily snapped, tightening her hands at her sides, "I'll help you Potter. Now stop fighting like little trolls!"

Sirius tsked, releasing James, sending said boy flying. The poor Gryffindor landed on the ground with a groan, glaring up at Sirius in frustration. The other Lion shrugged with a playful grin, peering back at James, and then turning towards Severus.

"Hey, Snape," he began, crouching down to the dark haired boy's level, "I can't find Remus, he's probably in the library…why aren't you in the library? Aren't you guys normally together? Studying books and all those Ravenclaw things?"

Severus bristled, "Ravenclaw things?" he bitterly said.

Sirius waved it off, "Anyway, will you help me? I need a back seat driver!"

"Help you with what-what do you mean back seat driver?" Severus questioned, shovelling backward as Sirius came closer. He pulled his knees even closer to his chest, hands pressing tightly into his trousers, leaving marks made by the material.

James grumbled, "Why don't you just go to the library? I'll wait; I'll still kick your ass!"

"Why?" Sirius shrugged, "Why should I drag poor Remus away from his books when I have a perfectly good teammate right here?" he said smugly, holding a hand out to Severus.

Severus stared at the hand as if it was poisonous. He crushed his lips together, fighting back the urge to actually bite the hand off. Confusion continued to cloud his mind, but a small slither of anger zapped through the storm.

Why?

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned instead, crossing her arms behind her back, "What do you mean by 'back seat driver'?"

Sirius whipped his head around with a grin, "James and I have ourselves a pretty little bet. We want to see who the best flyer is and we're going to have a little game."

"A little game?" Lily scuffed, "You guys fly all the time. How could a game change that?"

"Ah, yes, little-lady," Sirius sang, sliding an arm around Lily's shoulders, "Not just a normal game; a 1 vs 1 game…or rather, 2 vs 2."

Lily grunted, elbowing Sirius' arm off of her. She stepped back with her arms crossed tightly, "Oh Merlin! You don't actually want Sev and I to ride backseat stick do you? That's crazy! Neither of you are that good to support us!"

"Evans," James winced, hand going to his chest, "How you wound me! I thought for sure you would have loved a chance to smoke Sirius because…you know how he always tries to out do you for some reason."

James had spoken slyly, his eyes squinting at the girl.

Sirius snorted, "As if she can smoke me. I'm legendary baby!"

Lily's face pinched sourly, "That's it, I'm with Potter! Let's smoke this bast-I mean, Black!"

James whooped.

Severus just stared, his eyebrows reaching his hairline in shock. Backseat stick flying? Severus wouldn't be catch dead doing that, no; he couldn't even fly well enough by himself. He would cause Sirius to fail!

He jerked, straightening himself and accidently smacking his head against the tree behind him. Severus narrowed his eyes darkly, daring the boy to ask again.

"So," Sirius began, smiling so sweetly, so innocently, "So, Snape…"

"No."

Sirius pouted, "Aw, come on. Please."

"No," Severus repeated blankly, "I'm not doing it."

The dark haired Ravenclaw crouched down and scooped up Chestnut carefully. He held the little, too curious Niffler in his arms. As soon as he stood up, Chestnut began to coo at the other wizards and witch standing around him. They all smiled at him, Lily stepped forward to scratch him under the chin.

"How's he doing?" James asked quietly.

Severus held Chestnut close to himself, "He's doing fine," he said drily.

Just as Severus was about to walk away, Sirius grabbed him by the elbow. He tugged, almost sending Severus flying if it wasn't for Lily keeping him grounded.

"Sorry." Sirius gasped, holding his hands up pitifully, "Look. I know I haven't been the nicest person in the world-"

Severus scoffed, "That's an understatement."

The other boy paused, he winced, "Okay, I know I messed up. Really badly, but please Snape. I could really use your help right now."

"You do know I am a lousy flyer, right?" Severus asked, squinting at the other boy, "I will…probably make you lose. I can't fly to save mine or anybody else's life."

Sirius grabbed Severus' hand hopefully, "And that's okay. I can guide you, support you on the broom. You just got to trust me, okay. Please Snape. Please. I need somebody!"

"Then go find Lupin!" Severus huffed, snatching his hand away, "I'm sure Lupin would be all too happy to help you out!"

The Lion frowned deeply; he glanced off to the side, gazing back at the castle. Something sparked across his face, it was soft and tender-like, but could also have passed for guilt? Severus couldn't tell, but he also hadn't seen this look on Sirius' face before.

"Please…" Sirius mumbled quietly, turning his eyes back to Severus, "Please Snape."

Severus opened his mouth to reject Sirius again, but his voice died in his throat. Instead, he sighed deeply, his chest aching. Severus chewed his bottom lip before giving a small nod of the head.

"Alright," he said, "Okay."

Sirius grinned, "Alright. You're the best, Snape!"

Lily stepped to Severus' side, nudging his shoulder with hers. A bright, playful smile appearing across her face, her emerald eyes flared beautifully, "It'll be fine, Sev. You'll see."

"What about Chestnut? I can't leave him here by himself," Severus muttered, "It could be dangerous."

"Oh," Lily began, her eyes running across the students sitting in bunches around the field. She bounced on her toes, "Alice! Alice! Alice can look after him!"

Severus twisted his mouth together, turning to stare over at the Lioness. The young Gryffindor climbed to her feet and was already on her way over to Lily. He gulped thickly, shoulders hunching with the urge to shield Chestnut from the Gryffindor.

"Alice, can you take care of Chestnut for us?"

Alice hummed, gazing down at the Niffler, "Sure. He's so cute, so adorable." She said in one breath.

He didn't want to. Severus did not want to pass his precious Niffler to the girl. His arms tightened a little, making Chestnut coo up at him, his long flat beak brushing against Severus' chin.

"…Right…" Severus mumbled softly, unwillingly passing the wiggling Niffler to the girl.

Alice whistled down at Chestnut, petting the orange Niffler. She giggled as Chestnut purred, his flat hands pressing against his stomach with his feet wiggling.

"Don't worry," Alice says kindly, "I'll take care of him for you!"

Severus nodded, unable to pull his eyes away from Chestnut. His stomach clenched as he watched Alice walk away from him. His lips twisted together, his nose flared and hands jerked at his side. He wanted to storm after the Lioness and take back his precious little friend but he didn't.

No, instead he found himself being guided into the middle of the field.

"What are the rules for this?" Lily asked, stretching herself up.

James and Lily stood opposite Sirius and Severus. Both male Lions held their brooms eagerly in their hands.

"It's simple. First team to score wins!" James said, holding out a ball in his hand, "We'll use apprehend techniques and a bludger-ball."

Severus shuddered, remembering the last time he tried to fly with the Gryffindor's. It had not gone well, and Severus had fallen off his broom with James having to dive to save him. It was the talk of the school for months after. Even now, people were still talking about it. Would it ever fade away?

Would people ever stop talking about it?

"Are you okay, Snape?" Sirius suddenly asked, "You don't have to worry. I'll be there if anything happens. As long as you're holding onto me, you won't fall."

Severus grimaced, peering down at the broom. He hoped so…

"Okay."

Sirius climbed onto his broom, and sent a comforting smile to the smaller Raven. Well, he was clearly hoping it appeared as a comforting smile, but it did little to ease Severus' nerves. With a deep sigh, Severus climbed onto the broom behind the Gryffindor. He awkwardly moved his hands back and forward, unsure of where to put them.

"Snape, you've got to wrap your arms around my middle."

Severus gapped, "I what? You never said that before!"

"…Well, it's implied, isn't it?" Sirius wondered out loudly, clocking his head, "You have to guide the back of the broom, which means you've got to tell me where to lean. You do that with your body weight."

"My…" Severus's face heated up, "Body weight?"

Sirius nodded, "Yup! Come on, it'll be fine!"

Without another word, Sirius kicked against the ground. It was not a harsh kick, but it was enough to make them hover a few feet above the ground. Severus' eyes widened immediately, his body wobbling back and forth while his heart skipped in his throat. His body jerked forward, arms shooting around Sirius's middle.

"You could have warned me," he grumbled.

The Lion smirked, "What's the fun in that?"

Severus snorted, fighting the powerful urge to smack the back of the Gryffindor's head. He couldn't risk himself accidently sliding of the back of the broom. Not in front of this many onlookers at least! Imagine the rumours that would bring!

"Do you want to go first? I'm sure you'll need the advantage."

Sirius bristled, "Shut it James. You may be laughing now. But you won't be when I hit you off that damn broom." He bellowed.

James smirked, his eyes flaring in determination. Severus could see Lily peeking out from behind the Lion, her green eyes large, looking almost weary. He felt relived by the fact she was just as nervous about this as he was.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" James cooed, throwing the bludger-ball into the air.

Both James and Lily tilted together in perfect sync, their bodies whipping around on the broom, smacking the ball with the end of their broom. Severus' eyes widened, his heart beating so loudly that it echoed through his head. The bludger came shooting towards him, the wind whipping after it angrily.

"Okay, we can do this, Snape," Sirius tried to say calmly but failed with how highly pitched his tone became.

Well, at least he was trying…

Sirius tightened his hands around the broom; his body arched backward forward causing Severus to follow him. Severus tried his best to mimic the movements, keeping his grip tightly around Sirius' stomach.

The bludger howled, clawing through the air. Both Sirius' and Severus' bodies turned together, moving the broom and smacking the ball right back at James and Lily.

"Alright!" Sirius boosted, "Atta-Snape, we can do this!"

Severus swallowed. He did alright? Clocking his head, Severus saw the ball spinning straight at the other Gryffindor's, however, unlike before, the two Lions worked together to perform a fancy flip. The end of the broom hitting the ball so firmly that Severus heard the 'smack' as it sounded down the pitch.

He noticed James say something to Lily that made the girl grin wide.

"Hey," Sirius began, "You ready? Here it comes!"

Severus shook his head, he nodded sternly. His body dipped along with Sirius', trying to move in sync with the boy. Severus' jolted, his insides spinning and his hair flying into his face all of a sudden. Due to him suddenly loosing focus, both Sirius and himself were out of sync on the broom, barely hitting the ball back.

"S-Sorry…"

Sirius shook his head, "It's okay, er, just stay focused, okay."

"Right," Severus bites his bottom lip, "I'm really not good at this…"

"No," Sirius said without moving his head, "You're doing fine. Just stay focused, keep your eyes peeled. We can do this!"

Severus groaned quietly. Was Sirius sure about that? Could they really do this? Beat the future seeker of Gryffindor? One of the best flyers in all of Hogwarts' history? He was very doubtful about it…

"Black, I don't think I can do this," Severus said honestly, "I'm on the edge of slipping off."

Sirius gulped, this time he did look back at him. His eyes shined and the brightest smile Severus had ever seen appeared across his face.

"You're doing great!" he spoke, "Trust yourself, Snape. You're doing really well! Don't give up just because we fumbled a little. We can do this, and trust me; the feeling of whipping that smug smirk off James face will be delicious!"

"Don't yah' want to beat him?"

Severus paused, of course! Of course he wanted to beat James flipping Potter! Of course he wanted to kick that stupid smugness off his damn face! Severus wanted to beat him so damn badly!

Looking back over to the two Gryffindor's, Severus's mouth became dry. Seeing James, most likely encouraging Lily, making her smile and laugh like that…he wanted to beat them! He wanted beat them both!

"Okay!" he wheezed out sharply, "Alright, Black."

Sirius grinned, "That's the spirit! Here it comes!"

Severus narrowed his eyes, glaring at the hurling bludger. It was zig-zagging, waving back and forward, flashing towards them at a speed that it made the ball almost identical to a bullet. Severus tightened his arms around Sirius' waist, twisting his body to the side, trusting that Sirius wouldn't let them both fall.

He then swung his leg, kicking the ball as harshly as he could. It snapped back against his foot, flying straight back at the two Gryffindor's with just as much speed.

"Alright!" Sirius cheered, "Good one, Snape!"

Severus' lips curled into a prideful smile. He had actually done it! He was amazed he had actually been able to kick the ball! Severus stared after the ball, seeing it twirl over to James and Lily. Both immediately spinning around, and racing after it.

"Whoa…" Severus mumbled quietly.

Sirius was oddly quiet as he stared after his fellow lions. He awkwardly lowered his head, glancing off to the side.

"Hey, Snape…there's something I've got to tell you…" he finally said.

Severus blinked, turning away from James and Lily. He clocked his head forward, "Um, sure. What is it? Black?"

"I'm sorry."

The Raven froze. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, his lips twisted together, "Um, okay…it's…er, alright…"

"No, it's not alright," Sirius breathed out sharply, "I was an asshole to you for no reason. You didn't deserve anything I did. I treated you awfully."

Was Sirius Black really apologizing to him? Were Severus' ears working well? Or had he really missed kicking the ball, and instead had been hit in the head. Awkwardness chilled through him, and his mouth opened and shut, unsure of what to say in response.

"I'm so sorry, for everything I have said or done. It's not cool, even after how I treated you, you still helped Regulus…" Sirius sighed, "You helped my little brother, despite the fact I've been nothing but spiteful towards you."

"I mean, I purposely kicked you out of the sky last year!"

Severus' mouth fell open. His eyes grew wide, almost watering as the event bounced through his head. Sirius did what? Severus head suddenly spun, dizziness beginning to dig its long sharp nails into his head.

"You what!" he found himself yelling.

Sirius jerked all of a sudden, "I-I, that came out wrong!"

"Came out wrong?!" Severus hissed, "You tried to kill me?"

"No!" Sirius shook his head, "It wasn't like that. Honestly. I was just angry and-"

Severus growled through clenched teeth, "You were so angry? So you pushed me off my broom?!"

"James saved you, didn't he?!"

"Potter knew?!"

Sirius's face became pale, "Well, um…you know, Professor McGonagall would have…"

"Expelled you?!" Severus gawked, "So what? You and James agreed to cover it up? To make me believe I lost my grip and fell?! Do you know how awful that was? How often I berated myself about it."

"Wait, is that why James was so intense about befriending me because he felt guilty!"

"No!" Sirius pleaded, "No! That's not it! You have to listen to me-"

Severus began to push against Sirius, "Let me off! Take me back down to the ground, right now Black! I swear to Merlin!"

"Calm down!" Sirius bellowed out, struggling to keep the broom level, "You're going to knock us both off."

Severus growled, his fury increasing growing inside him, "Put us down, right bloody now!"

"Snape-"

Before Severus knew what was happening, pain erupted across the side of his head making tears truly fall from his eyes. Everything was spinning and the wind whipped around him, pulling at his hair and clothes. Thank Merlin he wasn't wearing his robe!

Everything around him fizzled, making his vison blur. His body ached terribly, sending fangs of venom up and down his veins. He groaned through clenched teeth, struggling to push himself up from the grass.

Damn!

His arm! It burned like no other pain he had ever felt! It truly hurt!

"Sev!" Lily screeched.

Severus glared through teary eyes, twisting his legs and shakenly pushing himself off the ground. His hand immediately went to touch his acid-covered arm. As soon as his fingers touched it, it flared with pain. He cured loudly through clenched teeth, hissing the word out with a quiver.

"Sev!"

"Snape," Sirius' voice gasped, dropping down next to him, "Is your arm broken? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Severus yanked himself away from the Gryffindor, glaring heatedly up at him. Tears swelling at the corner of his eyes, "Do not touch me!" he bellowed out, "How dare you even try to pretend to care about me!"

"I do!" Sirius pled.

Lily ran up to him, falling to his other side. Her messy hair whipped around his face, falling into her face, "What happened? How did you fall? I don't understand! What's going on?"

"Lily, please help me. My arm, I think it's broken," Severus said sternly, struggling to prevent himself from bursting into tears. He whipped towards the girl, trying to stand up, but failing.

Lily's eyes widened, she immediately wrapped her arms around him. However, when Severus felt more than Lily's hands, he tried to shove the others away only to send horrible agonising pain throughout his arm. Severus let out a cry, a sob escaping his throat.

"Don't!" he cried, "Don't. Stay away from me!"

Lily gapped, "What happened?"

"What happened?" James asked, out of breathe. He ran up to them, clenching his own broom until his knuckles turned white. His eyes were wide, and wild, squinting between the two. His eyebrows creased together, "Is Severus alright?"

"Don't call me that!" Severus yelled, "You don't have the right!"

Lily whimpered, delicately helping Severus up, "It's okay, Sev. Breath, I know it hurts."

"You don't understand!" Severus sobbed, whipping back to look at his friend. He shook his head furiously, "You don't understand!"

James took a step forward, "Hey, calm down. You broke your arm, right-"

"Stay back!" Severus growled, trying to back away from the Gryffindor but failing. He only stumbled, but thanks to Lily, he didn't hit the ground again.

"You knew!"

James eyes widened, and he turned to Sirius, "You told him?"

"I had to." Sirius said, holding his hands up, "I wanted to start over."

Severus laughed bitterly, "Start over? That's funny!"

Of course! How could he have been so stupid! Just when he was beginning to let his guard down, of course, James Potter and Sirius Black have not changed, they would never change. Why did he believe they would?

Sirius had kicked him off his broom, and James had lied to him.

It was all a trick!

"Sna-"

"No!"

Lily finally threw a hand out, pushing the two boys back with a furious glare. She growled, rearing her top lip, "Enough. Both of you, back off! I'm not sure whatever you've done, but I swear to Merlin, I'll hex you both right now."

She reached for her wand, moving to point it at the two.

"Stop," Severus said quickly, hiccupping as tears began to drip over his cheek, "Please Lily, just, just can you take me to Madam Pomfrey? I can't-I can't take this anymore."

Lily nodded, "Of course. Let's go."

"Snap-"

"Don't!" Lily warned.

Severus hiccupped and he lowered his head with a sob, his hair covering his face. He should have known…

Once a Marauder, always a Marauder.

~#~#~#~

"Severus?"

Said boy lifted his head, hiccupping and trying to wipe the sourness from his eyes but failing. His face was pasty, and his eyes were swollen from crying. His right arm was wrapped up in a thick cast, and strapped across his chest.

"Your arm really is broken…" Lily mumbled, walking forward to meet him. Her eyes shining gently, "Are you alright?"

Severus smiled brokenly, "I will be. Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion. It will take a while for the bones to heal, there's only so much magic can do after all…"

The girl nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Do you want to go for dinner? We don't have to if you don't want too."

"I…" Severus' voice was cut off by his stomach. It growled, "I guess I want food…"

Lily chuckled quietly, "That's good. We'll sit together, okay?"

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Lily frowned, resting her head against his, "You're my best friend, of course I'm always going to be at your side."

A snarky comment wanted to escape his throat, but Severus swallowed it down. He sniffled, nodding his head pitifully.

"…Will you tell me what happened?"

Should he? Would Lily even believe him? Severus wondered if Lily did not believe him, whether she would run to the Marauder's side, like she had done so many times before. However, with one look into those green eyes, Severus felt his eyes swell up further.

"Um, d-do you remember last year? When I fell from my broom and-and…Potter caught me?" he asked quietly, brokenly. Why did it hurt so much?

Lily nodded mutely. Her eyes squinted thoughtfully, before they widened. Her jaw became slack in shock, and her face became pale. A horrid, acidic sneer passed across her face and her fingers tightened around Severus' bony shoulder.

"Black pushed you!" she hissed, "He kicked you out of the air, didn't he? You didn't lose your balance, he pushed you!"

Severus winced, "Yes. He told me he did…a-and…Potter knew."

"He what?" Lily growled, becoming even angrier. Her fury began to seep into her voice, "Oh, that low-life. I'm gonna-I'm gonna….gha! I'm so angry right now!"

The boy quivered in surprise, not expecting the anger of his friend.

Lily shook her head, "I'm so sorry Severus. I never noticed, never realized. Oh my Merlin, I'm such a terrible friend! Look at you; you've broken your arm and everything. How could I have not realized."

"Lily, it's not your fault…" Severus mumbled softly, smiling meekly at her, "You're here with me now, that's all that matters."

The fiery haired girl smiled, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Severus blinked slowly, "No I'm not. You're the amazing one, Lily."

"Oh Severus," Lily sighed, squeezing him around the shoulders.

The two walked to the Great Hall's doors, Severus paused, just staring. Why? Before, he had never cared what anybody thought or even said about him. So many times in the past, the Marauder's had cast horrible and awful pranks on him, hurting him in all sorts of ways, but Severus never cared. He had never cared before if he entered the hall with his own personal rain storm following him.

So why…why did it hurt so much? Why was his stomach aching? And why did his chest burn?

The thought of entering the hall and being surrounded by so many whispering students made him want to go and hide in his bed. He could! Lily would definitely let him, and even come laze around with him. But his stomach, despite coiling around a stone, still growled with the need for food.

"We don't have to go in," Lily said softly.

Severus shook his head, "I'm hungry."

The girl chuckled, patting him with her hand. She then straightened herself to her full height, taking Severus' unbroken arm's hand. She threaded her fingers through his own and lightly swung their connected hands. Lily then walked forward first, holding her head high and pushing the doors open with a single hand.

As the two fully stepped into the hall, Severus stomach dropped. The buzzy noise of students silenced, and pale faces turned towards him, whispers and murmurs began to flitter through the silent air. Lily glared at anybody who dared to stare too long, and began to guide Severus towards the Ravenclaw table.

The blue birds of Hogwarts immediately welcomed the Lion with kind eyes. Unlike the other three whispering houses, Ravenclaw seemed to be more protective. Like Lily, the Raven's glared at anybody who stared, especially sending distrustful stares to the Lion's table.

"Severus?" Regulus mumbled quietly, eyes wide, "Y-You really did break your arm?"

Lily shook her head, "No, your brother did."

Regulus gapped, "Sirius did?"

Severus sighed quietly, sitting down across from Regulus. He hunched his shoulders high, the hair on the back of his neck prickled as he could feel the drilling sensation of eyes. Water peaked out from the corner of his eyes, but he quickly roughly whipped them away.

"No," he began shakenly, "No. It's my fault my arm is broken. I allowed myself to fall from the broom."

Lily gasped, "Severus-"

"This is my fault," Severus said, looking up at Regulus, "But…it's because I wanted to get away from Black."

Confusion clearly floated across Regulus' face, "Why? Did he do something?"

"He did," Severus nodded, "Something…"

"Awful," Lily finished sternly, "Black did something just…awful. I'll never forgive him for this, never."

Regulus swallowed thickly, "I don't understand…"

"It's…complicated," Severus said quietly.

Suddenly a delicate hand touched his other shoulder. Severus automatically tensed up, awkwardly whipping his head around with his heart skipping a beat in fear. However, as soon as he met the warm, honey eyes, he relaxed.

"Snape," Remus began, "I…I heard what happened, I…"

"Did you?" Lily interrupted, "Or did you hear their twisted version?"

Remus blinked, straightening himself sheepishly, "I…heard the truth, or what I believe to be the truth?"

The wheat haired boy sat down next to Severus, a frown spreading across his face, his nose flaring a little. He inched closer to Severus, awkwardly looking like he wanted to touch the smaller male but wasn't sure if he should.

"I know what Sirius did, and that James kept quiet about it."

Severus blinked slowly, a piercing sting shot through him. He sniffled, inhaling sharply, his hands jerking on his lap.

"So, you heard that Black purposely tried to shove Severus off his broom?" Lily sternly asked, "And while Potter did save Severus, he still kept it a secret."

Severus sighed and stared down at his lap. His stomach growled with anger, but he couldn't bring himself to eat. The food in front of him looked glorious but he couldn't even scoop some pasta to his mouth.

He oddly felt…empty?

"I know," Remus murmured, clocking his head to the side.

Severus snapped his head up, "You knew? Of course you did, you were there! You saw it!"

"You're no better than them!"

What was he thinking?! How could he have let this happen? How could he have lowered his guard so much that this hurt, hurt like hell!

Remus Lupin was still Remus Lupin, still a Marauder that never says anything out of turn. Never speaks up for Severus. Always sits on the side lines and watches as the Marauder's continuously beat Severus over the head.

Sirius Black was still Sirius flipping Black!

"So, is this what it was all about?" Severus sneered, bitterness truly seeping out across his tongue, "Is it? Is that why you and Potter were being so friendly with me? Why you guys kept pushing for a stupid friendship?"

"Because you're guilty? Or just trying to cover up what your block-head of a pal did to me!"

Remus's eyes widened, "No, Snape that's not-"

Severus shook his head, "I don't want to hear it! I'm so tired of people trying to use me!"

"I'm not!" Remus pleased, "I'm not. I really want to be a friend."

The other boy huffed into a dry laugh, rolling his eyes exhaustingly, "Sure you do but clearly not enough to just tell me what fricking Black did. You clearly don't care, none of you do!"

"Snape-"

"Once a Marauder always a Marauder!"

Why is it that being the bigger person often translated to letting greedy and cruel people walk over him?

Severus was just done.

~#~#~#~

Severus Snape hunched his shoulders as tightly as possible. His eyes narrowed; glaring at nothing in particular although he could feel the drills. They were bouncing in and out, all over his head, but he ignored them.

He ignored them because if he did not, he would break.

Severus wounded arm was still in a cast, wrapped up to his chest tightly. He hardly felt anything now, too jacked up on potions. Either way, Severus was bitterly standing with a deep scrawl across his face.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"The new Professor; she wasn't at the welcoming feast because Headmaster Dumbledore wanted a face-to-face meeting with her!"

"Apparently she had been a troublesome student at Hogwarts, always got into a lot of trouble, and none of our teachers like her."

Severus frowned, catching the excited whispering between Lily and Alice. He glanced at the two Gryffindor's who stood next to him. Lily hadn't wanted to leave his side, even during their first lesson.

"Um, who?" he finally asked in curiosity, "Whose the new Professor?"

A strange, tranquil sensation ran through his stomach. The words were very familiar. Something tingled through the back of his head, trying to pull difficult memories free; memories that held nothingness.

Lily grinned, pleased he was taking interest, "Well, I overheard Professor McGonagall and Professor Hooch talking about her. She was a very educated student but she adored mischief-making, always running off into trouble."

"Apparently she's very young too," Alice added, her messy mane of hair bouncing as she spoke, "Like, really young. She's just graduated with high marks in O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, and had worked at Gringotts for barely a year."

"Headmaster Dumbledore personally requested her to teach here."

Severus frowned, eyebrows crinkling in thought. Slughorn had taught Dark Arts before, even in the previous timeline, he had continued teaching until Quirrell had taken over. Severus hummed in thought, who had Dumbledore gone to?

Dumbledore had turned Severus himself down repeatedly for the role but he had never learned why.

Severus turned his head away, slouching his shoulders with a pout. Everything was just a mess.

By chance, he lifted his eyes to swivel around the room. The classroom was high up in the castle, and a circle in shape – the roof arched up into a sharp point like the inside of a witches hat. There was a line of window with wooden panels hanging on hinges, with wooden pillars scattered around the area. In the middle of the room was a trunk covered in heavy chains which every so often would shake.

Eyes caught his own, sending an icy piercing knife through his belly. A shudder twirled up his spine, nipping at the base of his neck and making his eyes water. However, he narrowed his eyes into a glare, snapping his head away from the Gryffindor's with anger bubbling in the lava pit.

"Sev?" Lily spoke quietly at his side, taking his undamaged hand into hers, "Are you alright? We can leave if you want…"

Severus shook his head, "And get detention? I think I'm fine."

"If you're sure…" the girl pouted.

The wooden doors of the room swung open, and a woman swept in, the wooden panels of the windows snapping shut. The room became much darker within seconds, with orange and red candles beginning to flicker through the air.

A tall woman glided through the room, orange curls twirled around her long and pointed face. Her body was thin; she had pointed eyes and a sharp-looking nose. The woman clicked her wand through the air, making the wood around them wail and groan.

"Students," she began, her voice thick and echoing throughout the area perfectly, "I am Professor Rakepick. I will not tolerate silly wand waving, incarnations or physical mutes. Behave reasonably and respectfully in my class or I will kick you out so fast you'll get whiplash!"

"Do I make myself clear?"

Severus kept his mouth shut, listening to the murmurs of others around him. He just stared at the woman in shock, watching her in shock. Severus blinked once then twice, how? Wasn't she supposed to be at Gringotts? Wait, Lily had said she'd left, she'd barely worked at Gringotts…?

Patricia Rakepick, a student who had once guided the Marauder's in making his life a misery before she even graduated. When had she graduated? Severus tried to think, tried to picture the young Patricia Rakepick but couldn't.

She was very young indeed. She must have only graduated recently? Maybe it was the same timeline, and she had just left Gringotts earlier…

She had not helped the Marauders this time.

Severus bristled at the thought, recalling how she had given them pointers; help and advice on 'harmless' pranks and jokes. How could he respect her as an elder, as a professor?

"…Now some of you may recognize me as an ex-classmate," Patricia began, her eyes darkening as they ran across everyone's face, "However, I am no longer your classmate, I am your Professor now. You shall show me respect and I will do my best to help you succeed. Succeed in your future ideals, pathways and of course, the endless lane of growth."

Immediately everyone was shoved into silence, watching her, staring at the women.

Patricia Rakepick.

Severus twisted his lips together, staring at her for a good few minutes until the sound of the trunk shaking once again gained his attention. Immediately his eyes narrowed down on it, watching it shake as a wail escaped from said trunk.

Oh. His eyes widened, and he straightened his back. Now that was familiar.

Patricia twirled on the front of her boots, "Now then, I am sure you have all noticed my trunk. Look at it shaking, crying and wailing. These are all tell-tale signs of a captured creature."

"Does anybody want to take a guess as to what is inside?" She questioned, hand held on her hip, "Come now. Does anybody want to even throw out a small guess? No? Ah-how about this, if any of you guess correctly, I'll give you 20 points for your house."

As soon as she spoke the words, students began to throw out random words; different creatures, to which the woman waved them off with a smug shake of the head. Her hand ran across her face with a hum.

"A spirit?"

"Goblin?"

"Mandrake?"

Severus sighed deeply, twisting his hands together in front of himself. His dark eyes moved across all the faces of his fellow classmates, not one Ravenclaw called out the correct name. Severus noticed Lily was chewing her bottom lip in thought, clearly wanting those extra 20 points.

"Um…"

Severus shook his head, grabbing Lily's hand. It made the girl jump and turn to him; he wearily smiled and leant in close. He whispered the word, and nodded at Lily to say it.

Lily blinked slowly, "A Boggart?"

"Ah!" Patricia chimed, turning around, "Who said that?"

The Gryffindor awkwardly shifted, she looked up at Patricia and Severus. Severus, for his part, gestured at her to step forward. He wanted her to claim the points. Lily's eyebrows knitted together and she took a step forward.

"A Boggart."

Patricia nodded, "Very good, Miss Evans, very good. 20 points to Gryffindor," she said dryly, her eyes turning to the shorter boy at Lily's side, "Now, Mister Snape, can you tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

Severus paled, not expecting her to pick on him. How? He had given Lily and sometimes Alice the answers to questions all the time, and none of his Professors ever picked up on it. A flush ran up his throat, making his body quiver.

"Unless, you simply don't know?" the woman pressed smugly, almost taunting.

Severus grunted, "Nobody knows. Boggarts are shapeshifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so terrifying," he said with a shrug.

Patricia nodded her head, smirking at him, "Yes, very good, 25 points to Ravenclaw. Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now."

"Wands out please."

Severus frowned, lowering his head with annoyance. He carefully took his wand out of his robes, and stretched it out. He already knew the charm, but if Patricia had a Boggart captured in the classroom, then Severus had a good idea on what would be happening.

Something freaking Remus Lupin would later teach to the boy and his classmates.

However, the biggest worry that Severus had…what would the Boggart transform into? What was he so afraid off? The Dark Lord? Dumbledore? The Marauders? His Marauders? Or even the damn boy?

Severus groaned.

"Ridiculous!"

"Very good," Patricia said, stretching out her own wand and flicking in front of them, "A little louder and very clear, you have to mean it for the charm to form."

"Riddikulus."

Severus sighed, mimicking Patricia with hardly any energy. Maybe if he stayed to the end of the line, he wouldn't have to perform the stupid charm; he wouldn't have to make a fool of himself when the Boggart takes on the form of his own damn classmates!

"That's the easy part," Patricia nodded, smiling at the class for a few moments. Like a switch, the smile on her face faded back into a firm frown, "You see the incarnation alone isn't enough, what really finishes a Boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing."

Lily blinked, stepping forward hopefully. Inching slowly, her shoulders twitching, "Laughter? I don't understand…"

The newly appointed professor turned to the girl with a nod, "Let me explain then, hmm? Miss Evans, will you join me then? Ah, it's alright, come along then? Don't be shy, I won't bite."

Lily gulped, her eyes frantically looking at the others around them. She shared a stare with Severus, hand clenching at his free hand. Severus forcefully smiled, squeezing her hand as if to tell her everything will be alright, because it would be.

What could Lily possibly be afraid off? A giant spider? A centipede? She was too young, and didn't have the knowledge of her future; the Boggart wouldn't merge into the Dark Lord as she didn't know who that was. The Dark Lord hadn't threatened her life yet.

"Come on, it won't hurt."

Lily bristled, finally stepping up to the older Gryffindor's side. She glanced up at her briefly and soon enough turned her eyes to the trunk. Staring as it shook, the chains groaning as they began to unclip.

"Now then Miss Evans. What are you so afraid of?" Patricia asked, and flung a hand up when Lily opened her mouth, "Ah-ah, no don't say anything. Keep it to yourself. Once this trunk opens, the Boggart will immediately lock onto you and morph into your greatest fear."

"What's the most stupid thing you could imagine happening to your fear? Once you have pictured that in your mind, I want you to flick your wand and cast the charm."

"Riddikulus!"

Lily nodded, her eyes wide and unmoving. She inhaled sharply, fingers twisting around her wand as she held it high, pointing it at the trunk. The trunk quivered harder than before, shaking and hitting about from the inside, the chains clunking.

"Ready?"

Patricia waved her wand perfectly, and the trunk open. A flash of petals came fluttering free from the trunk, beautiful but scary looking petals. A light pink colour, with a reddish spider web spreading across the inside of the petals. Other petals of lavender and cotton candy followed them.

They moved, almost like butterflies, parting their wings hopelessly.

Severus stared, watching the petals in thought. Trying to figure out what Lily was looking at, was so afraid off, when a white flower appeared in the middle. It stretched, hopelessly and longing up at the butterfly petals, looking like it wanted to fly away with the petals.

The butterfly petals twirled around the single white floor, almost hitting it before flying away, leaving only the white flower behind.

Lily inhaled sharply, her chest swelling from firm pain. She shot her shaking hand out. Her eyes becoming glassy, as if she was holding tear back and failing.

"R-riddikulus!"

Immediately a zap of light erupted from her wand, and the flowers twitched. It's delicate body bubbling like lava in a pool. It snapped, sending a rainfall of bubbles throughout the air, floating around the room. They all popped at once, forming a mass of soap across the floor.

Severus opened and then shut his mouth in thought. What did those petals mean? The flowers?

He watched quietly, seeing the way Lily lowered her hand. She sniffled, breathing in sharply while clenching her wet eyes shut. She roughly whipped them away with her sleeve, turning away from the Boggart with a meek smile.

What was that?

"Whoa…"

Giggles and laughter filled the air, the soap-foamed thing wiggled. It wept mutely, hiccupping bubbles around itself.

"Well done. Well done," Patricia said, "That was very impressed, Miss Evans."

Lily smiled widely, beaming from the praise. She straightened, and flicked a red lock over her shoulder, twirling back towards the other students waiting behind her with bright laughter. Severus just stared at her, unsure of what to do or say.

Why did the Boggart take on that form? It meant something, something important, didn't it?

The flowers…

"Yes-yes, that was very impressive!" Patricia called, turning to the other murmuring students, "Alright. We will all have a go. Yes, line up, line up! Let's see what else you all can do, what other amusing antics you can do."

Severus glanced around; watching as the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's swarmed into one line. Severus tried to stay at the back, hoping to be the last one, but found himself face to face with the one person he least wanted to see.

"What?" he growled.

James Potter awkwardly waved, "Um…did you want to go in front of me? You can…"

"No," Severus hissed, "I want to go last. Not that it has anything to do with you."

James frowned, "Oh…I thought you'd be up front…eager to perform the charm..." He said smiling a little, "You know, to show everyone how it's done."

"Don't."

Severus squinted down at his feet, trying to ignore the Gryffindor. He could feel his blood boil, the heat wrapping around him almost strangling him until he couldn't see straight. It was laughable that James had the nerve to even approach him.

"Please-"

"No," Severus snapped his hatred filled eyes up to the boy, "Shut up. Stop talking to me. I don't want anything to do with you, or your Marauder's. Just leave me alone."

James' eyes widened, "But Snape-"

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes, and held his unhurt hand up, cutting the Gryffindor off. He sneered through clenched teeth, "I said I don't want to hear it. Stop talking to me."

"But-"

"Mister Potter, Mister Snape," Patricia's strong voice suddenly bellowed through the room, silencing the two boys right away, "Is there something you want to share with the class? If you two can talk among yourselves, then how about you both step up and perform the charm?"

"Come now. I'd like to see your skills. If you don't take this class seriously enough to pay attention, then I'd you both to step up right now."

Severus' insides burned with anger, and hatred. Of course. Of course this would happen, because of James freaking Potter! Why was it, that the stupid Gryffindor was always messing things up for him? Always making things worse?

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to see what the Boggart would morph into.

"Unless, you simply cannot do it?"

He recognized that tone, that innocent but taunting tone. Severus clenched his hands, or well, his one hand. Severus glared at Professor Patricia in annoyance, the bitter anger beginning to pour out his poles.

Severus sprung his mouth open, ready to frustratingly spit out his words when another voice cut through the air.

"Alright, I'm coming," James spoke calmly, tiredly. He scratched at the back of his head, slinking through the sea of students to the front, "I'm ready."

Patricia smirked, clocking her head, "Oh, I recognize that look. Hmm. How interesting, alright then," she said, turning to the trunk and stretching out her wand, "Show me you're serious about being a wizard, Mister Potter. I wouldn't want to fail you so soon."

James twitched, but didn't rise to the obvious bait. No, instead he kept his cool but firm stare on the trunk. Squinting a little as he waited anxiously. He held his wand out, stretching his arm out to the trunk.

At first nothing seeped out from the trunk, and then it happened way too fast. Mist came shooting free from the trunk, spreading through the air and coating everything in ice. Frost covered everything in sight, spreading like fingers – fingers stretching out wide.

Severus stared, eyes growing wide in disbelief. The pain throbbed around his eyes, with his heart skipping a beat.

The creature of shadows and nightmares. It formed in front of everyone's eyes.

It rose from the trunk, pitch black mist following after. It moved through the air in a creepy way, twisting its body sickeningly, its bony arms continuing to stretch out, a wheeze seeping free like blood, from the middle-mass of its phantom body. Soot tingled free from its centre.

"Mister Potter!" Patricia began, "Potter? James!"

The creature arched forward, an unhuman whine beginning to gaggle through the air. Spreading like the frost that had already formed as it inched closer and closer to James, Severus' heart began to hurt in his throat, in his chest, sending venom through his veins.

His mouth opened, to speak, to cry out in worry, in fear. But nothing came out. Nothing broke free.

"Riddikulus!"

James held his hand out still, pointing his wand up at the creature. A sickly yellow glow formed from the end, spreading through the air quickly. The creature drenched in shadows, in nightmares of darkness, squealed with a high pitch. Its body rippled like water, breaking apart into little strips of ribbon; ribbon that sagged, and hit the ground.

It wasn't funny, but impressive. Nobody spoke as James lowered his hand to his side, he turned to Patricia blankly.

"Was that good enough for you?"

Patricia snorted, smirking, "I never expected anything less from a Gryffindor."

James doesn't reply. Instead he turned around, his eyes catching Severus as he stepped to the side. His head lured to the side, as he moved into the cluster of Lions, they immediately began to clap him on the back, patting James on the shoulders, cheering and whistling.

Severus stared after him in shock unsure of what to say, or do. Why did that Boggart take on that picture? That form of all things?

How did James even know about those things? When had he seen one? Had he truly?

"Now, Mister Snape. I believe it is your turn. Just because you have a broken arm, does not mean you get a free ride."

Severus twitched, his face darkening with anger. He inhaled sharply, dragging himself up to the front. His head throbbed, but he stared down at the trunk, staring at the closed top in wonder. Wonder about what the Boggart would do? Which form it would take?

The Dark Lord? The other Death Eaters? Headmaster Dumbledore? The Marauders? Or maybe his deadbeat father? Tobias Snape who would drink himself, drown himself in his sorrows, and bring women back to the house at all times of the day. Tobias who would hurt him with words, and sometimes fists!

Ha! Would the Boggart take on that ungodly man?

Of course! Everyone would probably be expecting it? If not his own Marauder's, then his miserable father!

Severus' thoughts stopped immediately, a terrifying chill running up his spine. His heart practically stopped, falling into the pit of his stomach. Little pins and needles began to spread across his skin, making the hair across his skin stand on edge. Afterwards a prickling, itchy sensation unwrapped across the bottom of his stomach and down his legs making his toes and finger curl until it truly hurt.

The trunk opened slowly, nothing was inside by darkness. The blanket of darkness wrapped him, suffocating him until his he couldn't breathe.

After a familiar nudge from the back of his neck, Severus suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Mister Snape-"

A deep, shattering hiss came from the trunk. It was loud, ripping through the air, yanking the chains out of its way. The sound vibrated sternly, cutting the wind to silence.

She was massive, bigger then what he remembered, concreted within his head, the image of her never burning away. Never trickling away. She had never really crossed his mind after that night, not once, but why…why was just hearing her enough to waken such a horrible memory.

His throat sizzled. His shoulders immediately jerked up, and he stumbled back, eyes growing wide with his jaw clenching. The wand slipped from his fingers as his hand shot up to his right shoulder, pressing into the non-existent wound.

He could feel it being pushed through his skin. Cutting through the surface and sinking into his blood stream. Shooting it into him until nothing could rip him apart anymore. The long fangs exposing his throat tendrils, making them dance.

Suddenly, Severus could remember everything. He could remember it all.

Everything was washing away, the colour draining all at once. Everything inside him becoming dragged out, straight through his legs and out of the balls of his feet. His organs crushing inside him, and the familiar cry of a baby echoed through his ears. A baby that had been tormented and forced to watch his mother be murdered.

And for what? Greed and hatred!

"Snape! Severus Snape!" Patricia said, rushing to the his side, "Listen, listen, you have to stay calm and-"

Another snarling hiss vibrated through the air, cutting through the lines of sound. Patricia spun her head towards the trunk in time to see the snake rise. Her large, rich coloured head reared out from the darkness of the trunk. Her massive body dragging herself forward, as she yanked herself free, whipping her tail and sending the trunk flying.

It crashed against the classroom walls.

Severus let out a breathless scream of shock, seeing the creature slid further, her shiny, yellow eyes peering around the room out of curiosity, her long pointed tail flickering out from her pointed snout.

A ghostly white colour took over Severus' face, making his eyes hurt. They boiled over with too much pain, the ache in his throat growing, increasing as every few seconds passed. He couldn't breathe, no-no-no, it was too much!

His ears throbbed, ghastly screams beginning to echo like he was under water, making it seem worse, more terrifying, than it actually was.

Her sick-gold eyes peered at Severus, ripping through his chest. She clocked herself upside down, the long and massive body pulsing. A high pitched shrill reached his ears, she jerked herself higher and higher, the familiar scales glittering, before she took a shot at him.

Her mouth spilled wide, all her pretty and dangerous fangs on his display. Thick saliva webbed between her sharp-looking teeth, like bridges. Her tongue whipped in and out, as she bundled her body back – catapulting herself forward.

"Nagini!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! can anybody figure out Lily's fear? or how the boggart took on that for James? 
> 
> poor severus. everything is just so much!
> 
> thank you again Ti, for the nice and amazing comment! it was really, truely amazing.


	12. Forbidden Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a good Christmas! And have a good new years! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! I generally had fun writing this one! Severus is just so fun to write! So cute and adorable! Him being so confused over how much pain he is in, and how he should treat everyone! Aww! I love James too! My lion boi sucking it up and begging for forgiveness! Ahhh little hints of what is to come in the future upon discovering what he was like in the first timeline! Hahaha! 
> 
> Anyway chapter 11 and 12 was generally just a bridge between the arcs. When I planned this out, I realized nothing was happening in the third year, so I re-planned a few things and brought this forward. I decided to develop Severus relationships with everyone else, as well as the friendship between James and Severus. How they’re growing together, and will become friends soon! 
> 
> I’m really excited about the next chapter! The beginning of the new arc! More hints are in this chapter! As well as some foreshadowing! I wonder if anybody can figure the arc out? Hmm!
> 
> I’ve got a lot of asks about HARRY! BABY HARRY! Do not worry! HE IS COMING! Just not yet, we won’t be seeing him for a few chapters. 
> 
> A lot of great guesses of last chapter about Lily and James. Some of you hit it right on the nose! However James won’t be revealed for sometime, due to his being more about Harry! And the tragic beginning he will be having! Hahahahaha! Ohhh was that a spoiler? I dunno, maybe? 
> 
> i hope you all will enjoy this chapter!
> 
> a massive thank you to my beta: aStarLightFairy!

The Woods

A sharp, throbbing pain ripped through his head. Starting from the front and heading straight through to the back. Severus groaned quietly, a shaky hand reaching up to touch his pounding head. His face scrunched up, as he forcefully opened his eyes, not really seeing anything but trying to.

"Ah," a familiar feminine voice tusked, "Mister Snape. I feel that I see you too much in here, don't you agree?"

Severus blinked his sore eyes, "Madam Pomfrey? I can't see."

"No worries. You took quite a hit to the head," Pomfrey spoke, and the sound of movement reached the boy's ears. A smooth bottle was pressed to his lips, and a hand guided his head back, "There-there, now, that wasn't too bad. Was it?"

A bitter, gut-clenching liquid ran down Severus' throat. His eyes watered, burning hotly as the shadows making up his view began to clear. It hurt! He whined, trying to shield his eyes but the nurse would not allow him to do so. No, Madam Pomfrey forcefully peeled his eyes open, her own checking his.

"I see a slight sluggishness in the corner of your eyeballs. It will clear in an hour or so," she stated sternly, her face pinched into an expression of disapproving concern, "Mister Snape, I would appreciate it if you be more careful in the future now. It was only yesterday you turn up in my wing with a broken bone."

Severus frowned, disliking how he was being lecturing. He kept silent, staring up at the women as the gears turned in his head. What had happened again? Everything was a bit of a blur, spinning in and out of his head, leaking out of his ears, the words, voices and pain within his chest.

Ah. Yes. How could he have forgotten?

Severus was the butt of another cruel Marauder joke.

"Mister Snape? Are you listening to me?"

No. Severus turned his head to the side, glaring at the white sheets. His hand wrapped around his blue cast around his arm, lightly rubbing his fingertips along the rough texture. His lips twitched, recalling how he had broken his arm. Sirius Black. It was his entire fault. A buzz of anger roared within his chest, dropping into the puddle of his stomach.

Patricia Rakepick.

She was the new, also the first, Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts, very young and just about fresh out of Hogwarts. Not the nicest witch he remembered, big-headed, cruel and just hands-down mean.

Severus bristled, a chill running up his spine. Had…had she set him on fire once? He couldn't be sure, but a faded memory of her casting a fire spell at him licked the back of his brain. Severus tried to focus on it but couldn't, it had melted away as soon as he tried to pay it more attention.

The Boggart. Severus sighed; he had expected his father, like last time. In his previous timeline, the Boggart had taken on the form of Tobias Snape. Severus didn't remember what happened afterward, but his stomach coiled upon recalling how red the man's eyes had been.

What form had the Boggart taken?

Severus covered his face with his free hand, his fingers stretching wide. Oh no.

Her sickly eyes flashed through his head, sending his stomach rolling, sending his whole body prickling.

Not Tobias Snape, but the one who snuffed out his light.

"Mister Snape?" a new voice interrupted his thoughts.

Severus lifted his attention to see his Professor come waddling into the medical wing. Madam Pomfrey swept around, her long grey skirt fluttering out across the floor. Filius Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw stepped into the area.

"Oh, Professor Flitwick!" Severus gapped sheepishly, remembering the last time he had had a serious conversation with the man had resulted in his death. He swallowed thickly, awkwardly looking off to the side while picking at his fingers.

Ah. Slughorn had never come to check up on him if he was sent to the medical wing. How different Flitwick was. How different indeed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were in a tip top shape!" the wizard happily said, "I wouldn't want my one of my best Ravenclaws struggling!"

Severus found himself smiling sheepishly, "I'm alright Professor. It was just a small set back. There's no need to worry."

"No need worry?!" Madam Pomfrey frowned, crossing her arms, "Professor Flitwick, I hope you are aware that your Ravenclaw has had a nasty couple of days! He came to my wing with a broken bone, a bump on the head, and let's not ignore the range of bruises on his body!"

Severus shuddered, hunching his shoulders at the words. His skin twitched at the remembrance. They weren't bad bruises; they had already begun to melt back into his skin. Why make it such a massive deal?

Nobody had before. Why even bring it up now?

"Bruises?" Flitwick gasped, spinning towards Severus anxiously, "Mister Snape. Is this true? Have somebody been hurting you?"

"No!"

Severus gulped, straightening himself, "I-I mean, no…I broke my arm due to-to an accident…on a broom…a-and I hit my head because of-of a Boggart."

"Boggart? Ah yes, the new guidelines for the Dark Arts. We have all been made aware of that," Flitwick said, nodding with his arms crossed, "Not all of us voted for that, I can assure you."

Madam Pomfrey scuffed in agreement. She didn't voice it, but her face twirled into the same expression. Severus raised an eyebrow, how many professors had voted against it? Why had Dumbledore reformed the subject so early? Before it was ready?

Was Dumbledore aware of Tom Riddle, and how many followers he was gaining? He had to be, right? But if Severus' memory was correct, it was only in his last year that the war would truly kick off. Tom was not strong enough yet, well, he was getting stronger every day but didn't have enough followers yet. It would only be in his fifth year that Tom's influence would spread to Hogwarts, and reach Dumbledore's ears. Not that the man would do anything to stop the recruiting within his walls.

Dumbledore would ignore it for the longest time. Severus never understood why, but he supposed it all worked out in the end…right?

The Dark Wizards either died or were sent to Azkaban, and the ones of the light side would be allowed to form families and be happy.

He died, and it should have stayed that way.

"Bruises, Mister Snape?"

Severus shook the depressing thoughts away, turning his wide eyes to Flitwick. He blinked once, then twice, seeing the small Professor gesture to his arms. Looking down, Severus mutely gasped and pulled at the sleeve of his sweater – trying to cover up a bruise that looked a little too much like a hand-print.

"Oh-Oh," he mumbled, "The bruises?! Ah, um, well you see Professor. During the summer I-I-um."

"Yes?"

Severus swallowed thickly, forcing himself to smile, "I climbed a lot of trees, and I lost my balance many times."

Flitwick's eyes widened suspiciously, "You climbed trees?"

"That's um, correct…" Severus said meekly, "I climbed trees and fell. Um, Lily Evans was there, she can testify to it."

Both Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey shared a look.

"I see."

Severus twisted himself, pushing the white blankets off and trying to climb off the bed but honestly only clumsily scrambling to his feet. He had to get out before he said something he would end up regretting.

"Ah, Mister Snape!" Madam Pomfrey said hurriedly, "Mister Snape, don't move too fast. The potions in your system are still taking effect. You will feel a bit airy, a bit dizzy, and sleepy. Be careful, I do not want to find you back in my wing for not being careful and catching your foot on something – sending you tumbling!"

Severus blinked once, his face heating up. He nodded mutely, twisting his mouth together. That explained why his head felt all over the place!

Flitwick walked around the bed, patting Severus on the hand. Both Professors eased the boy back onto the bed; however Severus refused to lie back down. Instead, the dark haired boy sat on the edge of the bed, his body hunched over while cradling his arm.

"I understand how anxious you must be feeling," Flitwick spoke calmly, "But there is one more thing I'd like to discuss."

Severus tilted his head, chewing his bottom lip.

"Professor Rakepick-"

Madam Pomfrey scuffed but doesn't say anything when Flitwick sent her a dry look.

Flitwick pushed his round glasses further up his pointed nose, "I had a word with our new Professor about your accident. She had informed me the…unusualness of the form the Boggart took."

"Oh."

"That's correct," Flitwick nodded, "Professor Rakepick informed us of the type of snake the Boggart took."

"A Maledictus."

Severus froze, his eyes growing wide and round. Immediately he was overwhelmed with images and moving pictures of a snake, a snake like no other, with sickly golden human eyes and sizzling teeth, the snake that had wrapped herself around the shack, hiding herself in the shadows. The only sign of her being there was the hissing and the heavy dragging sound of the massive body moving.

Nagini...

The serpent of the Dark Lord, pumped full of anger, hatred, darkness and death. The snake that had done the Dark Lord's bidding had happily bowed her head to his will and killed many innocent people.

Severus' throat began to burn. An awful sensation of venom began to spread across his neck, and along his shoulder. Suddenly he couldn't breathe, a hand reached up to lightly touch the spot. Angry tears began to bubble at the corner of his eyes as the memory overwhelmed him once more.

Nagini was his angel of death. She brought nothing but pain, suffering, despair and death.

Of course, not all Maledictus are evil. They are much like wizards, witches and muggles; nobody is born pure evil but the intentions of the soul affects the actions that are concreted into who the person becomes. She was just one of many who suffered under their blood curse and decided to walk the shadow path of revenge.

"Mister Snape," Madam Pomfrey broke the colourful pictures, burning them with a simple words, "Are you alright? Are you in pain all of a sudden?"

Severus straightened himself, "I…yes, I am fine. S-Sorry about that, um…"

"When I was your age, I used to go into memory dreams also," Flitwick chuckled, "I like to think it is a Ravenclaw thing."

The young Ravenclaw lowered his head, the strangeness of it all becoming too much to handle. Who would have thought? Why was everyone suddenly so concerned about him? They hadn't been before…

"What we really want to know, Mister Snape, is why your Boggart took the form of a Maledictus?" Madam Pomfrey questioned sternly, straight to the point, unlike Flitwick's gentle prodding. She ignored the dry look the man sent her, in favour of levelling Severus with a stern stare over her glasses.

What should he say? Severus stared back up at the witch, his mouth opening and shutting. Words building to form sentences but soon enough breaking down as they travelled along his tongue, to the point where his whole body was beginning to freeze up.

Would they believe him?

'Oh yes. You see. I actually lived this all once before. I was a Slytherin, tortured and bullied to the point of my mind breaking down. You all ignored it but the reason my Boggart took the form of a Maledictus this time and not my abusive father, is simple. That Maledictus is named Nagini and is known as the serpent of the Dark Lord. Nagini killed me; ripped my soul out of my body, injected poison straight into my heart until she could see nothing but the Dementor's insides.'

Yeah, Severus doubted that would go over well. He sighed sheepishly, lowering his head as his single hand clenched at his Raven sweater.

"It's complicated," These words escaped his lips instead.

Professor Flitwick nodded, rubbing his pointed chin and stepping closer to the boy. He placed a delicate hand on Severus' shoulder, "I believe all things are complicated, my dear Snape. However, instead of allowing yourself to crack under the pressure, simply have a look around and see the hands being offered."

Severus awkwardly looked off the side.

Accept the help being offered?

"It's nothing;" he shrugged simply, "The truth is…I must have, um, freaked myself out during my research. You know what we Ravenclaws can be like. I started researching Maledictus' and I guess it stuck in my head. I don't really have a lot of things to be afraid off, so I guess the Boggart took the form of the most recent er-um-freak out my mind conjured up."

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yes Ma'am," Severus nodded sharply, his heart beginning to beat heavily within his body. It sent sharp tingles up to the top of his head, "It was nothing but a-um-over active mind."

Flitwick hummed thoughtfully, "Ravenclaw's are known for having very active minds, Poppy."

"Perhaps you are correct Filius," Pomfrey stated quietly, but her sharp eyes flashed suspiciously down at Severus, "Young Snape is known for studying hard. Last year he came to the wing due to studying migraines, perhaps all this is a slip of the brain."

Flitwick smiled, patting Severus on the shoulder, "I agree, Poppy. You see, young Snape here is one of our brightest and wittiest Ravenclaws. He's already preparing for his O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, started back in his first year!"

"I see, that is very impressive."

Severus blinked once then twice in disbelief. They had seriously bought his lie? Holy Merlin, Severus, himself, would have not brought such a badly constructed lie. When he was a Professor he was quick to catch onto lies just like the one he had just spat out.

"Um, Professor?" he began quietly, "Is it alright to leave now? I, um, I'd like to get back to my studying."

Flitwick jerked, "Oh, right, of course young Snape, we shall not hold you here any longer. Ah. I hope you remember that if you need any help to come and find me. I will always be there to give you a helping feather."

"I hope you won't study too hard!" Pomfrey added.

Severus nodded, sheepishly smiling. He hurriedly left the medical wing, the weirdness of it wrapping around him. He glanced back at the door with his eyebrows raised. No way. Filius and Poppy; Flitwick and Pomfrey? He would have never thought…never expected!

A shudder ran up his body. He clicked his tongue and twirled his head to look straight ahead. Weird, weird, weird. Severus peered back at the archway, gulping thickly and nervously running a hand through his limp hair.

"…Weird…"

Severus sighed deeply, his eyelids twitched while he dragged himself along. A grimace formed across his lips, his hand gently held his arm cast. It was beginning to ache again, his head throbbing a little.

Of course this would happen. In his previous timeline, Severus' third year wasn't anywhere near this crazy. It was a calm and smooth sailing year. Of course, he had to deal with the pig-headed Marauders; their terrible pranks and jokes chasing his robes. His third year was when their pranks began to rise, began to rank up and become harsher for him; more difficult for him to deal with.

James Potter would finally decide enough was enough, and actively try to take Lily away.

Severus frowned. His eyes closed tightly, an exhausted quiver ran through him. His previous year had been calm mostly, but comparing it to this nightmare of a year; broken bone, bumps, bruises and the sort. What else could go wrong? He let his guard down and the Marauders struck again.

"Ouch," he flinched, hand dropping to his side, "I let my thoughts get the best of me again."

Severus sniffled, peeking down at his cast covered arm. His lips quivered into a pout and his nostrils flared. Honestly, he hadn't broken a bone before; there had been some close encounters and maybe a fractured bone, but not a broken bone. Some fractured ribs due to his father and a fractured ankle or wrist due to the Marauders but that was all.

What else would the Marauders do before they left him alone for good?

Severus froze, his whole body pausing, the blood within his vein coming to a screeching halt. His eyes wanted to erupt wide with shock, but he wouldn't allow it, no, instead he swallowed it all back, and straightened his already shaking back.

He inhaled sharply, and began to march onward.

"Wait, Snap-"

Severus hissed through clenched teeth. He kept his attention ahead and continued to walk onward without stopping this time, especially when he heard the footsteps approaching behind him. Just as a hand went to touch his elbow, Severus snatched his arm forward. Once again, he did not stop.

"Snape, please."

The Ravenclaw narrowed his eyes, the red anger boiled through his skin, beginning to form a storm above his head. Severus crushed his lips together, walking faster and faster, hoping to lose the taller parasite somewhere in the sea of Hogwarts students.

Clearly it did not work.

"Snape, please, can you just stop for a few seconds?" James flipping Potter's annoying voice echoed through his head. The Gryffindor hurried after him, trying to grab onto Severus' elbow once again in desperation.

Severus growled, "Go away!"

"Please, you have to understand. Sirius is-" James began.

"Shut up!" Severus snapped without facing the Lion or even stopping still. No, he didn't even give the Gryffindor the time of day; he didn't want anything to do with James!

He wanted James to just-just vanish. To disappear. Severus just wanted to be left the hell alone!

Severus wasn't sure what James was doing, and he didn't care.

"Just leave me alone!"

The other whined like a kicked puppy, "Snape! Just listen to me. Please. Sirius is like my brother, I couldn't let him get kicked ou-"

"Stop!" Severus snapped, his revelation cracking finally. He spun around, and jammed a finger into James's chest, "Just stop. I don't care. Okay. Ha-ha, so funny, playing with my mind like that and all! You're a Marauder and I am not. So just stop it, okay, just leave me alone.

James rubbed his chest, his eyebrows knitting together, "Snape, I wasn't playing with your head, honestly. I really do-"

"Don't you even dare!"

Severus shook with anger, the lava beginning to swirl within him. He glared heatedly at the other boy, sneering with bitterness.

"Don't use that against me," he said, "I swear to Merlin Potter, if you say that of all things, I will curse you so hard that you will have whiplash."

Hands raised, James chewed on his bottom lip. He was quiet, squinting back at Severus.

"You have to believe me; I never wanted to hurt you. I seriously wanted to be friends with you-"

Severus' insides twisted with sickness. James Potter, the leader of the Marauders, was always up to something. Always up to some sort of prank, or joke, anything that destroys his soul. The Marauders were always up to something, always wanted to hurt him, and always had the intentions of burning him.

James Potter was always hurting him!

"I don't believe you. I will never believe you." Severus said as calmly as possible, "James Potter, I do not nor will I ever want to be friends with you. I don't want anything to do with you. So, will you kindly just leave me alone."

With that, the Ravenclaw turned around to walk away, holding his head high with pride beginning to bubble in his chest. Pride that he had kept his dignity.

But just like everything else now, it never happens the way it should. No. Of course, it does not.

James' hand wrapped around his wrist, "Severus-"

"No!" Severus finally burst, yanking his hand away. He almost tripped straight over his feet, backing away as a sickening spark ran through the pit of his stomach, "No! No! No! Just shut up already!"

People were beginning to stare now.

"I hate you!" Severus found himself spitting, unable to stop, unable to control himself, "I hate you so much. Ever since I met you, you have done nothing but make my life miserable. How much longer will you torment me? What else can you possible want? I have nothing to give you!"

James stared, his eyes growing wider and wider. His face melted into a pasty whiteness with every word Severus shot out. Every word the Ravenclaw vomited out had the Gryffindor stepping back.

"I…" he began, trailing off quietly, "Severus-"

Said boy shook his head, "No. Don't call me by my first name. You will never ever have the right to call me that. Call me Snape, oh, or better yet Snivellus. That's what you have always loved to call me after all!"

"I never called you-"

Huffing deeply, Severus spun around to storm off…or at least tried too. It was just his luck, his stinking shitty luck that it did not happen, that James blasting Potter stopped him from leaving, making his life ten-times worse!

James grabbed onto Severus, curling both hands around Severus' shoulders. He tugged the Ravenclaw back, preventing him from running off.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The Lion yelped in surprise, his body immediately stiffing up. Ice beginning to drip around James, locking his arms to his side and then…he dropped backward. James fell to the ground with a soft thud, his eyes wide in surprise.

The satisfaction Severus felt was adamant. It was overwhelming, and his heart skipped a beat. His eyes flickered between his out stretched wand and the frozen Gryffindor at his feet. Ever so slowly, he began to unclench his form, his wand dropping to his side.

"Mister Snape! Mister Potter!" a stern voice echoed through the corridor, "I do not take well to silly wand waving, and spells being blasted around in the corridors!"

Professor McGonagall rushed up to them; her pointed hat too big for her small head, with her long skirt spreading around her form like flower-petals. Her face was pinched with dark eyes, lips arched into a thick frown.

"Detention for the pair of you. 10 points will be taken from both of your houses; Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

~#~#~#~

Detention?

Severus had hardly got detentions; in fact, he had not had a detention with James Potter in a very long time. He had not had detention with any of the Marauders until his fifth year, where the pranks made him retaliate.

Still, the sourness inside him increased.

Severus kept his head down, glaring down at his shoes as he walked, refusing to even look at the boy walking at his side. Just having him so close was making Severus bristle; bitter with anger and disgust.

How unfair. Why did this have to happen at a time like this? It's ridiculous!

He shouldn't be here!

With a sigh of annoyance, Severus finally raised his eyes to peer through his dark hair. He could see the mushroom-shaped hut in the distance, becoming closer and closer with every passing second.

Ah, of course. Why wouldn't this be the detention? Now that Severus had become a Professor himself and unwillingly had his life restarted, sort off, he had to question what everyone was thinking. Why would this be considered a good activity to do in detention?

"Hello Hagrid," Argus Filch groggily called, wobbling up to the larger man, "McGonagall sends her apologies. It would seem two troublemakers will be in your care tonight."

Hagrid, the kind giant-man, turned to them. He straightened his large body, dropping what looked like wiggling plant-creatures-things onto the ground. The creatures didn't scream, or scramble away, no; instead they buried themselves back into the ground. Lime yellow leaves twinkling up through the mud and poor Hagrid could only sigh at the action.

"Oh-er-hello," he said, "Yer' um, Minerva-um-McGonagall had already-already informed me-er-yer'."

Ah, such a ball of nerves and anxiousness. Severus had forgotten how weary the man was, so careful and the sort. While Hagrid was the kindest and friendliest person at Hogwarts, he was just too…scattered. Too weary, too edgy, but he would end up mellowing out in time. Hagrid took to Dumbledore and McGonagall the most, Severus always knew the three had a special friendship, like the 'golden trio' in the future, he supposed.

But Hagrid truly relaxed, and became much happier when the boy and his jingles would arrive at Hogwarts.

Still, despite Hagrid being standoffish with him, Severus did like the man. Hagrid had never done anything to him but be kind and nice. There was no reason to not like him. Admittedly, Hagrid had been the only 'Professor' to try and help him when he was being bullied by the Marauders. Sure, the giant was still soft for the Marauders (most likely due to being a Gryffindor too) but at least Hagrid had tried to tell the Marauders it was wrong. Dumbledore didn't do that, no, the headmaster would just turn a blind eye to it all.

"Hagrid here has a little job to do in the Forbidden Forest," Filch grumbled, turning his wrinkled face towards the two students. A smug smirk appearing across his lips, "Let's hope nothing decides to drag you away, yeah?"

Severus snorted bitterly. He had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from sending back snarky comments at the house-keeper. Instead he glared, staring at the slouched man as he began to wobble his way back to the castle.

Hagrid was quiet, his kind eyes staring down at the two of them. He shovelled on his feet, clearly still nervous and uncomfortable, probably hoping not to make a fool of himself.

"Um, righty-o, er, nice to meet you guys. I'm Hagrid-ah-you probably already knew that."

James who had been quiet until now, finally smiled brightly. He eagerly stepped up to the large man, "Hello Professor. I'm James, James Potter."

"Professor?" Hagrid yelped, "No-no, don't call me that, it makes me sound old. I don't even have a grey hair yet!"

James grinned, "Of course not! Not a day over 20, yes?"

"Oh, aye. I like you."

Maybe it was a Potter thing? Severus raised his eyebrows, watching Hagrid melt into a more calm and comfortable state. Seriously? Was it a Potter thing? First the boy, and now James?

"And who might you be? Hmm?" Hagrid asked happily, turning to Severus with a friendly smile.

Severus stared back, blinking slowly. It took him a few moments to realize Hagrid was talking to him and not James.

"I…er."

It was suddenly like he couldn't talk. Severus couldn't explain it but all of a sudden, he was tripping over his words. He was caught off guard by the friendly giant.

"No need to be shy!" Hagrid said brightly, smiling kindly down the Raven, "I don't bite."

Severus blinked again, "Oh."

"This is Severus Snape," James suddenly spoke calmly; "He's a bit shy and quiet. Sorry about that."

Hagrid blinked in surprise, "Oh, no need to worry!"

Severus crushed his lips together, narrowing his eyes in bitterness. How stupid could he get? Unable to form a single word in front of Hagrid, of all people, and of course James fricking Potter had to leap to his rescue. The Knight of Lions, of course, always ready to jump in front of an incoming blast.

"What are we going to be doing in the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid?" James asked, looking over to the think line of said forest. He made a soft hum, clocking his head in wonder, "I thought we weren't allowed to go into the forest unless we want a painful death."

Hagrid nodded slowly, "Well, it's not as magically dangerous as you would think. The forest is full of drops, and large roots. A student like yourself could become easily lost in there, fall down a pit or trip over a root and hit your head."

Not dangerous? Magically dangerous? Severus lowered his head; the Dark Lord wasn't running through the forest yet, killing unicorns and drinking their blood. But, Severus knew what else was lurking in there.

"The forest is a very old place that holds many secrets and houses many creatures; some are dark and dangerous, while others are friendly. The trees are ancient, dense and rough looking, it's very dangerous."

It took Severus too long to realize he had spoken those thoughts out loud. He snapped his head up, darkening upon finding the two lions staring at him. His face burned, and sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

"S-So I've been told…" he mumbled.

Hagrid smiled, "Right you are, Severus! Right you are. There are many creatures in the forest, some are dangerous but many more are kind and friendly. As long as we don't bother them, they won't bother us!"

"Just like that?" James asked.

"Just like that!" Hagrid nodded, "I have many friends in there, after all. If you treat the forest with care, the forest will take care of you in return."

Is that true? Severus wasn't sure, but he had to consider it was. Hagrid had been going into the Forbidden Forest for years, and the giant had never run into any trouble. Clearly, Hagrid treated the forest with care and respect, so perhaps it was true?

"What business do you need to take care off?" Severus asked.

Hagrid chuckled, "Sharp mind you have there, Severus. Ah, but no worries, we will not be going deep into the forest. No-no, we will be staying to the outskirts."

Severus frowned. That didn't answer his question. What were they doing inside the forest? Were they looking for something? He knew about Hagrid and Aragog. How many spiders had been hatched inside the forest? How many spiders were running about? Maybe that was why Hagrid was going in there?

Entering the Forbidden Forest was so like his old memories but yet nothing like them. Severus' heart skipped a beat upon seeing the clouds of webs fluttering between the thick tree roots. His hands jerked at his sides, hiding themselves in his sweaters and allowing his cloak to conceal his form.

"Don't be scared…" James whispered at his side, "Nothing will happen to you."

There was also an unspoken promise in his voice. While Severus knew the Gryffindor was trying to be somewhat kind or nice even, he couldn't prevent the snarl from escaping his lips.

"I am not scared," he growled.

The Gryffindor didn't reply, no, instead James directed his attention away. But, the frustrating thing was that he stayed close to Severus. Oh, Severus wanted to shove the Lion so badly. So very badly.

Severus did not push James…

No, the Ravenclaw sighed softly to himself and hunched his shoulders high. He scowled, a cloudy storm of bitterness forming above his head. He could almost feel the rain drops of frustration fluttering across his head.

"Alright then," Hagrid murmured quietly, his eyebrows rising slightly while gazing down at the pair of them, "The Forbidden Forest is much like a maze. The mist of this place is enchanted, it will try to lure you in further and eventually make you lose your way. If that happens, stay calm. The forest is simply testing you."

James frowned, "Testing us?"

"Yes," Hagrid nodded, humming quietly, "It's dangerous, that is true, but the forest won't hurt you."

Severus snorted, "Really? It won't hurt us?"

Hagrid smiled wistfully, a fond-glint appearing in his wide eyes, "It won't. If it believes you hold no ill intentions, it won't harm you. The forest is alive, awake and watching at all hours of the day."

Severus returned his heated eyes to the forest, watching the way the trees seemed to buzz. A chill crawled up his spine; the strong sense of being watched wrapped around him. It truly did feel like they were being watched constantly.

Dragging his foot forward, Severus barely had time to yelp in surprise. The root in the ground suddenly lurched upward and wrapped around his ankle, sending him flying. Well, he would have if it wasn't for the arms catching him just in time; the panic rising within the two younger boys.

"Opps," Hagrid hummed, turning back to the look at the pair of them, "I forgot to mention the graby-padies!"

James raised an eyebrow, "Graby-padies?"

Hagrid nodded, gesturing to the wiggling roots around them, "They like to grab, but don't worry. They won't drag you away…or at least; I won't let them…ha-ha-ha…"

Severus stared heatedly, his chest ached in realization. The root still wrapped around his ankle quivered, as if it knew Severus was staring. With a grunt, he kicked the root off and dragged himself away, hands clenching at the other body near his. It took him a good few minutes of panting anxiously to realize he was still holding onto the other.

"I-um…"

Severus stumbled away, arms wrapping around his mind. He glared heatedly at James but doesn't say anything.

James sighed, "You're welcome…I guess…"

"What did you say?" the Raven spat bitterly.

The Lion shook his head, "Nothing-nothing! Come on, Hagrid's going to leave us behind."

Mouth opening and then shutting, Severus grumbled. He hissed through clenched teeth, kicking at the grabby-roots again, before rushing after the two Gryffindor's. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Rotten luck!

The sky was only just beginning to darken. Severus noticed how quickly it was beginning to darken, as it had just been midday moments ago. He supposed it was the forest, messing with his head again.

"So?" Hagrid began awkwardly, looking between the two young boys thoughtfully, "What'yah do that had McGonagall forcing you guys to spend this evening with me?"

James hummed softly, "We fought in the castle's corridors."

Hagrid blinked, "Oh? Friendship spat?"

"We're not friends!" Severus immediately snapped, heat beginning to crawl up his ears, "We could never be friends."

Hagrid gapped in surprise, "Oh-er-right. I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Severus huffed, turning away while crossing his arms tightly. He grumbled, and decided sulking would be the best action. Due to how Severus became quickly spun away from the two red Lions, he missed the way James winced and the pitiful stare the other pair shared.

"Um, okay…" Hagrid began, shovelling his large form backward, "Let's…um, let's carry on, right? We're almost there after all."

"Where?" James asked, "You never said where we were going?"

Hagrid sheepishly smiled, "That would ruin the fun, wouldn't it!"

Fun? Severus rolled his eyes, and sighed deeply, his head beginning to lower weakly. He dragged himself after Hagrid, unaware that James had waited until he was sure Severus was following before turning away.

Adventuring further into the Forbidden Forest, Severus couldn't help but sense the puddle of fear within him; anxiousness began to crawl up his legs, nipping at his cheeks. The forest was beginning to become so dark, and cold. Every time Severus breathed out, he could see the white clouds fluttering from his pale lips. His nose flared, and he shuddered, rubbing his arms.

Just where were they going?

As they walked further, Hagrid raised his hand and the wind around them crackled. A lantern appeared through thin air. It glowed brightly, burning beautiful and beginning to paint the massive trees.

They were close to wherever Hagrid was taking them.

All of a sudden, the sound of something scrambling at an inhuman speed rustled through the grass behind him. Goosebumps shot up Severus' neck, the hairs on his body beginning to stand on end.

"You heard that, right?"

Severus gulped, "I…maybe it was just the wind?"

"Doubtful…" James mumbled, staring at the thick rows of trees, "I think something is following us."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

What a dumb thing to say. Severus knew there were probably many things hidden in the forest, many things that were happy to follow them; happy to catch them off guard.

"Um…" Severus awkwardly stepped back, moving closer to Hagrid.

Hagrid held the lantern high, "Aw, don't worry about that. It's probably a lost Filo."

"A lost Filo?" James repeated, "What's a Filo?"

The large man laughed, "Don't worry-don't worry! They won't hurt us, no-no-no."

James frowned, and looked at Severus hopefully. The Ravenclaw could only shrug helplessly. He hadn't heard of a Filo before. No matter how hard he ranked his brain, he couldn't really remember what a Filo was.

"H-Hagrid! Don't leave us behind!"

Severus sneezed, his body shaking. He quickly followed after James, rushing to catch up to the friendly giant. His eyes franticly peeked back at the swirling darkness crawling after him, a sickening twirl kissing the back of his throat.

Hagrid took them further into the forest, and just when Severus thought they were about to enter the deepest part of the Forbidden Forest, they stepped out into a small clearing. Thick, beefy roots stuck out of the ground, twisting in opposite directions. Midnight roses framed the area, with a single massive tree in the middle. Near the right of the tree, Severus could see a sharp drop. He wondered how high up the clearing was.

However, it was not the tree or the cliff, that gained their attention but what was at the base of said tree.

"Ah!" Hagrid gasped; his face glowing beautifully, "Oh. We beat it to it! Aye, we are lucky!"

James blinked, stepping after the happy giant. He clocked his head, his Gryffindor cloak fluttering around his thin body.

"What is that, Hagrid?"

Hagrid reared back, looking stunned as if James had cast a spell at him, "You don't know what this is? I'm shocked!"

"…oh, sorry?" James awkwardly, his hazel eyes flickered between Hagrid and the thing at the base of the tree. He slowly stepped closer and closer, "I…um, are they eggs?"

Severus refused to move. He stayed completely still, his legs locked together with his arms stuck to his sides. His dark eyes glared at the funny-looking egg, and then scanned the small clearing anxiously. If it was an egg, then he knew what would be close behind.

"W-We shouldn't get close!" he warned.

Hagrid waved his large hand, "Yah' don't need to worry! Its parent leaves as soon as the egg is formed. It's all on its own now."

"…But…" Severus whimpered helplessly. That didn't mean another creature had not come across the abounded egg and decided to adopt it!

James pouted, "It's so weird. I haven't seen anything like it before…it's almost like it's covered in fur."

"Aye, it's a rare egg. I've been racing throughout the forest looking for this type of eggs. You see, these eggs are only laid here once every 10 years!" Hagrid said eagerly, beginning to walk closer, "Normally, Hogwarts Grounds would be running with the babes in the summer, but this time…"

Severus inhaled sharply, finally stepping wearily closer, "But what? What's been going on?"

Hagrid lowered his head sadly, "Normally there are a total of 20 eggs laid throughout the forest…but this time, the laid eggs had lured something else. I lost too many eggs to it."

"Something's been eating them?" James questioned, jerking his head up – his eyes wide.

The larger man nodded sorrowfully.

An egg eater? Severus almost snorted at the irony of it. An egg stealer. What kind of creatures are those eggs?

"Is this the only egg left?" Severus added.

Hagrid spoke, "Yes. It's the last egg. We're very lucky, the creature is fast. I've never beaten it to an egg before."

James hummed quietly, crouching down to the fur-covered egg. He carefully wrapped his arms around the egg, and lifted it, pressing it into his chest. His lips twisted into a small curious pout.

"It's bigger than I thought."

Severus edged closer to the Gryffindor's side, "What kind of egg is it?"

"Do you want to hold it?" James asked.

Immediately Severus' face scrunched up, he huffed and stuck his nose up. He crossed his arms tightly once more, jerking his head away from the Gryffindor.

"No. I do not!"

James couldn't help but smirk because of what Severus had said. His hands twitched, pressing into his arms as he peered back at the egg from the corner of his eye.

"It's really fluffy and soft," James teasingly said.

Severus stiffened, "I don't care!"

Before James could come up with another annoying comeback, the sound of something heavy hitting the ground hit their ears. Both boys spun around, seeing a dark mass come hurling through the tree tops. A loud squawk followed with an even louder thud of something quite large hitting the ground in front of them.

Covered in scales, a large lizard like thing raised from the ground. Bird-like but not bird-like at all! It stretched itself higher and higher, it's many eyes flickering around the area; looking at everyone with a range of clicks and groans. It twisted its hooved feet, arching its strange shaped body, almost looking like it was about to pounce on them.

"No-no, don't make any sudden movements…" Hagrid said, slowly raising a hand out.

The cluster of eyes swivelled across to Hagrid, and then up to the young students. It made another goggle sound, staring more at James; its attention bouncing between the egg and the Gryffindor.

Faster than anything they had seen, the creature squawked and leaped. It's massive body swinging through the air, using Hagrid's larger form to project itself closer to them.

Both James and Severus parted, stumbling in different directions. The creature slammed into the massive tree, its body shaking and twisting, pushing back against the bark with its massive feet. Its long scale-covered face looked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"James!"

The Gryffindor yelled in shock, tripping over his feet and throwing the egg forwards. The creature leaped at the Lion, landing close to his thin body before raising its head to watch the egg fly across the clearing.

Severus arched his head back, backing away as the egg became closer and closer. It almost smashed into his face, barely catching it with one arm.

With wide, nervous eyes, Severus shared a look with the creature. He looked down at the egg, and then back up at the lizard. Within seconds, the lizard-creature shot towards him. A terrifying screech escaped Severus' lip, causing him to back away too much, suddenly slipping off the sharp edge of a cliff!

His blue cloak whipped around his body as he fell. His body tumbled along the dirt ground; he could hear his name being yelled after him but he thanked Merlin he hadn't fallen too far.

Severus rolled forward, landing on his hands and knees. He groaned deeply, pain rushing up and down his body, making tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Carefully he raised his head, spotting the egg lying across from him. His ears heard rushing wind coming from above him, and before Severus could blink, he found himself moving without thinking. He shot forward, throwing his small body over the egg.

The ground shook as the lizard landed on top of him, its large foot crushing both sides of Severus' body. Pain immediately flared up and down his back, it was difficult to keep his body curled over the egg with his broken arm, but Severus did his best. The lizard-bird-thing pecked at his back, trying to whip him away but Severus fought hard to protect the egg.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

A high-pitched cry erupted from above him. Severus tilted his head, seeing the lizard fall to the side with ice beginning to bind it tightly together. Freezing it into a place, its many eyes peeled wide in shock and probably disbelief.

"Snape? Severus?"

James slid down the rocky-cliff, jerking forward and landing on his knees. He grabbed onto Severus' shoulder, shaking the smaller boy slightly.

"Hey! Hey! Are you hurt? Did you break another bone?"

Severus swallowed, turning away from the bound-creature and up into the frantic brown eyes. He blinked once then twice, inhaling sharply and jerking himself out of James' hold. The Gryffindor had a glint of hurt on his face but he quickly plastered it up and dropped his hand to his lap.

"Are you alright?"

The dark haired Ravenclaw tried to stand up on his own, but his legs burned and crumbled. He immediately fell back to the ground with a cry of pain. Automatically James went to raise his arms to hold the boy but quickly withdrew them awkwardly.

"M-My legs, I think…" Severus trailed off in shock, his eyebrows rising to his hairline. First his arm, and now his legs!

"W-Where's Hagrid?!"

Just then Hagrid's large shadow appeared across them. Hagrid stood at the top of the cliff, staring down at them with his large eyes, "Hang on! I'll uh run back to the castle and get help. I can't believe we caught it! Ohhhh, Dumbledore'll be so proud."

"Will you be alright?!"

James swallowed thickly, and looked back up the cliff. He pressed his lips together into a weak smile, "Um, yeah. We'll be alright. Don't worry Hagrid!"

Mutely, Severus peeked back at the still bound creature; a shudder running through his body, his shoulders hunching up with his heart beginning to beat loudly in his ears. He shook his head in disbelief. How could Hagrid leave them? And how could James be okay with that? It's still dangerous!

"What are you doing?" Severus suddenly asked.

James pulled Severus to his side, pulling the boy's unbroken arm around his shoulders. James held the egg with his left arm, while his right arm braced Severus' body. When Severus tried to pull away, he tightened his hold.

"Look, I know you're angry at me, hate me, and all that but you're hurt." James growled, "You can't even stand without help."

Severus glared, "Let go of me. I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do!" James snapped, "Let me help you back up to the clearing. It's safer there than it is down here; at least we'll have light up there!"

Severus' mouth opened to shoot back a remark when his voice died suddenly in his throat. Instead he awkwardly glanced around the dark forest; a shudder crawling up his spine upon seeing a dark mass in the distance moving through the trees.

"Maybe…you're right…" he mumbled, nodding sheepishly.

James didn't reply.

It took them a full five minutes to reach the top of the cliff. Severus' body groaned in pure agony, stemming from his legs as if hot lava coated them. Reaching the middle of the small clearing, James as carefully and delicately as he could, eased Severus back to the ground.

Upon hearing the Ravenclaw whimper, James bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry…did that hurt?"

Severus swallowed, "I'm alright. I'm fine…it just…"

"Hurts like hell?" James suggested softly.

The Ravenclaw tearfully nodded. It really did. Had he really broken both of his legs too? Please. Please Merlin, say it isn't so!

"…I-I…my legs…I don't…"

James squeezed his shoulder comforting, "It's okay, look, let's try something. Okay-okay."

The Gryffindor shovelled back, plopping his backside onto the cold grass. He reached for Severus' legs and gently stretched them out. Severus winced, whimpering openly, his free finger beginning to dig into the ground.

"I broke my leg when I was a kid; my Dad did this with me…" James explained quietly, carefully beginning to pull off Severus' shoe, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…"

Bad choice of words…

James lightly pinched Severus' toes, "Do you feel that? Can you try wiggling them?"

Severus swallowed thickly, inhaling sharply as his chest ached, "Yeah. I can. I can wiggle them, but it hurts a lot and-and…"

"You felt that," the Lion nodded, reaching for Severus other foot, "How about now?"

The other nodded again, hiccupping quietly. Severus roughly rubbed his face with the sleeve of his sweater. He was becoming so very overwhelmed.

"That's good!" James smiled, "That means you haven't broken either of your legs, you've probably only twisted an ankle and pulled a muscle. It's a good thing, Snape."

Sniffling, Severus nodded. It was good. He sighed to himself, staring down at his legs. Of course that would happen to him. He slowly tilted his head to look at the egg near them, so much trouble for such an egg…

"What do you think is in it?" he asked quietly.

James turned to the egg, and pulled it towards them, "Something fluffy."

Severus snorted, "Thank you, captain obvious."

The boy grinned, and shrugged, "Who knows. It could be anything, I guess."

The smaller one of the two sighed deeply, his head dipping low. It was just his luck, wasn't it? Severus frowned, carefully pulling himself into a more comfortable sitting state or…at least as comfortable as he could get with how painful his legs were. Delicately, he reached a hand out to rub his thigh, grimacing from how painful that action was.

"How long do you think Hagrid will be?"

James tapped his fingers anxiously against his knees, "Well…um, I'm sure he'll return soon enough…it can't be much longer now…"

It was awkward. Very awkward. Severus was unsure of what to do or say. He knew he should be angry and bitter but…he felt nothing. There was nothing inside him, his stomach was numb. Everything was just so…

"Empty…"

James blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I feel empty…" Severus mumbled quietly, "There's nothing inside me."

Just as James was about to speak, Severus shook his head. He slouched over, carefully laying his hand over his cast induced hand.

"I should be feeling something, anything, but I don't…I don't feel anything…"

Grabbing Severus' shoulder, James forcefully made Severus turn towards him, "That's not true. Snape, you almost died, of course you'll be overwhelmed. It's normal."

"Normal?" Severus snorted, letting out a sheepish laugh, "There's nothing normal about me."

James frowned, "Normal? I hate that word. Nobody is normal; everyone is different, everything is different. Normal is just a word, it has no meaning, and it's only used for people's comfort."

Severus was silent, his voice dying in the back of his throat with his eyes widening until they ached. Surprise swirled throughout him.

"That's…"

James smirked, tilting his attention away, "I know. I have a brain too, not many people believe it to be true, but I do. My family have been going through the ringer, and all I've been hearing is the word 'normal'. It got to the point where I just hate the word, there is no real normal, it's just what you make it. 'Normal' is what you decide it to be."

"What I decide it to be…huh…"

The Potter family was having problems. Severus always thought that family was picture perfect; a perfect, happy little family, so unlike his own. Oddly, sickness began to build in his stomach.

"That's right," James nodded, smiling almost sweetly, "You decide on what is normal, normal is what you want it to be and not what other people say it is. There is no normal, just you."

Severus sighed, his lips twitching into a small smile, "I guess…you're right…er-thank you…?"

It was quiet between the two once again. James' words kept running through Severus'nhead. There was no normal, just himself and what he decides is himself. He never expected James Potter, of all people to say that…

He should be mad at James. The Gryffindor had seen Sirius push him off his broom, and not said a word; had even lied about it. Severus' shoulders began to rise, hunching up to his ears.

Why? Why did it have to hurt so much? He didn't understand. James wasn't just a Marauder, but the leader, the most dangerous one of the group!

"…Potter…" he began, inhaling sharply, "Why didn't you say anything…you…I could have died, you know…and you just – just let him do it?"

Why was his vision beginning to blur? How pathetic is he?

James was quiet for a few seconds, "Sirius is like my brother…Snape, you have to understand. I don't stand by what he did, it's disgusting and I never let him forget it but he's still my brother."

"He…he's all I had. He was there for me during one of the toughest moments of my life. Of course I wanted to knock his block off for it, and I would never condone what he did. We've been together since we were in nappies, I shoved him into the mud during our first meeting and he saved me from being hit by a bus. We've only had each other and…he's my best friend."

Severus sniffled, trying helplessly to wipe the hot, angry tears away.

"I know you don't have to forgive me, or Sirius, or…anything. But…" James paused, biting his bottom lip, "I have no excuse, and I can't say anything for Sirius, but…for myself, I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry, Snape. I hope someday you can forgive me."

Severus hiccupped deeply. James Potter was apologising? How crazy what that. James had never even uttered the word 'sorry' before.

"He shoved me off my broom; we were at least 60 feet above the grounds. I could have died. I'm not a good flyer as it is; there was no way I could have saved myself."

"I know," James said solemnly, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Shaking his head again, Severus squinted his watery eyes, "Why did he do it? I never did anything to him. I don't understand why Black hates me so much."

"Sirius hates all outsiders," James suddenly spoke quietly; "He has a hard time letting new people in. I…it wasn't just you…he was harsh towards Evans too, at first…"

Severus' eyes widened. Sirius had been just as mean to Lily? He tried to rack his brain; trying to remember a time when Sirius might have been cruel to Lily - he had been pretty cold towards her…

"You probably already figured it out, but…Sirius and Regulus; their family isn't…the nicest. Sirius was thrown out of their home because he didn't want to follow their ideals. Since he was a kid, he was taught love and affection always comes with pain and hurt," James explained carefully, "My family took him in before Hogwarts, and he's only just beginning to truly adjust."

"For a very long time, it was only Sirius, Remus and I. Sirius struggles with opening himself up to new people, and letting them in. Violent outbursts are something we thought was behind him…but…"

Severus swallowed thickly. He understood; he wished he didn't, but he did. The sense of compassion began to chew away at him. The Black family was more messed up then he originally thought, and it only got worse once Tom Riddle got his claws into them. Severus always knew Sirius had problems, issues, but he didn't know just how deep they were…and he still didn't.

"I won't forgive him," Severus said, "I understand but that does not mean I will forgive what he did to me, or what you did."

James nodded almost dumbly, "And that is okay but I'm not going to stop trying to earn your forgiveness. I really do want us to be friends, it was always my goal and…"

"We're not friends…." Severus said quietly, sniffling.

James spoke, "I want us to be."

"Why?" Severus asked, "Why are you so glued to this? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I like you," James said quickly, straightening himself, "I don't know how to explain it, but there's something about you. I like you, okay? Is that a bad thing? Is it so bad that I want to be friends?"

Severus was quiet. James liked him? James liked him, and wanted to be friends…was…was he hearing that right? James Potter wanted to be friends with Severus Snape because…he liked him?

Was it really that simple?

"I don't know," Severus let out shakenly.

James sighed deeply. Pitifully, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He lay his chin on top of his knees, "I don't get it. Ever since I met you, you wanted nothing to do with me, you hate me so much…I won't keep pushing it, Snape, but I wish I could understand why you just…" he said quietly.

Severus chewed his bottom lip, looking down at his lap, "I don't hate you. I didn't mean it, I was just…hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"It's complicated Potter," the other said, raising his eyes to meet the Gryffindor, "But if you really do want-want to be my um-friend…someday I'll tell you…I'll tell you everything…"

He couldn't believe what he was saying, what he was doing…but he found himself doing it anyway.

"You mean?" James began, perking up almost eagerly.

Severus closed his eyes. Seriously, what was he thinking? Had he finally lost his mind? Had he finally lost his marbles after so much time?

"Yes," Severus sheepishly nodded, "But only one chance! You-You mess up again and-and-"

James grinned. A dazzling smile like no other took over his face, it made Severus' face heat up. The Lion edged closer to Severus, lightly brushing their elbows together.

"Once chance, huh?" he hummed, "I won't blow it."

Severus awkwardly nodded, "But we're still not friends!"

"Yet!" James pipped, "We're not friends yet. We will be soon enough."

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes exhaustingly. He rubbed his eyes with a quiet groan, turning his head away. Lights began to flicker in the distant, a sign that Hagrid had finally returned with help.

What was he thinking…giving James Potter a second chance? He may not forgive James for not saying anything when Sirius pushed him off his broom, and they are definitely not friends…but at least it was progress.

"Baby steps," James said.

Severus nodded. Little, baby steps.

The day he considered James Potter a friend would be the day the world goes mad.

~#~#~#~

It was stuffy.

The library was stuffy, and pretty creepy. Little black specs of creatures scrambled back and forth across the library floor. Severus found himself having to raise his feet to allow the little things to continue on their way without being interrupted.

Severus sat at the table with a stack of books high on either side of him. His broken arm was trapped to his chest once again; thankfully his legs had healed pretty quickly. James had been right, they weren't broken.

What a day it had been.

Yawning softly, he hunched forward and rubbed his hand along his neck. He had been studying all day, mainly to avoid being bothered by said Gryffindor. Where ever Severus went, James would pop up soon afterward. It was becoming increasingly annoying but at the same time…it was nice.

But he couldn't afford himself to become distracted by some silly Lion.

The sound of the heavy wooden chair across from him being pulled from the table gained Severus' attention. He blinked too many times, and looked up, immediately his stomach clenched with uneasiness.

"Um, hello," the other Ravenclaw spoke calmly and gently.

Severus stared, "Oh, you're talking to me now?"

Remus flinched and sheepishly looked away. His hands curled together, picking at the loose ends of his raven sweater.

"I'm sorry," he spoke quietly, "I didn't mean to-to-"

"Ignore me?" Severus crumbled, "It's impressive you did it, considering we're dorm mates and all that."

Remus sighed, "In my defence, you told me to leave you alone…"

"Yeah but not disappear!" Severus bristled, his face heating up, "I was upset. I'm still upset."

The wheat haired boy nodded, "I know, I know. I'm sorry, Snape. I really am. I just…I can't explain myself, I have no excuses…I'm just sorry."

Severus lowered his eyes back to the book in front of himself. He bit down harshly on his bottom lip, twisting his legs up onto the large wooden chair. First James, now Remus. Remus Lupin was apologizing and to be honest, Severus had been expecting Remus to be the first person to apologize. How strange that it was James…

"I just…Sirius and I have been friends since, well, forever…"

"I know," Severus interrupted, "You and Potter…would do anything for Black, because you three have been friends since you were young."

Remus swallowed thickly, sitting straighter in the chair, "I would. I would do anything for Sirius, because he's my closest friend. I'm not proud of what he did, and I frankly think it's the vilest thing he has done, but he's my friend."

"I'm sorry for not saying anything. For not standing up for you when you needed it. I'm sorry."

Severus groaned, propping his elbows onto the table and resting his head against his hand. He gazed back at Remus, pressing his lips into a small pout. What was he expecting? Why did he think it would be any different? They were the Marauders of course. They would always rush to protect one another, they were friends, family, and Severus would always be considered an outsider. He may not be 'Snivellius' but he was still an outsider.

What else could he do?

"It's…not okay," he said, closing his eyes, "But we'll move on. Black is your friend, I understand that…"

"You're my friend too!" Remus gasped.

Severus smiled, "Am I? I didn't know we were friends."

"…We are," Remus bowed his head, "I thought…"

"We're not," Severus stated sternly, "None of us are friends, but we're classmates. And that's okay."

Remus winced, his mouth opening and then shutting. If it was possible, he looked similar to a kicked puppy. His head lowered and the saddest frown Severus had ever seen appeared across his face. It confused the poor dark haired boy.

"I'm just so sorry, Snape."

Severus nodded, "I know. But it'll be alright; eventually…I think…or hope."

A pregnant silence formed above the two Ravenclaw heads. Severus returned his attention, sheepishly to the book in front of him, his fingers awkwardly twitching against the old pages.

"Um, so what are you reading?" Remus finally asked, voice cracking a little, "Are you still studying for the O.W.L.S?"

Severus smiled, "Yeah. Since Defence Against the Dark Arts is now mandatory, I'm refreshing my knowledge on it. It will be included in both the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T now, so better safe than sorry!" he shrugged.

"That's my reasoning too," Remus returned the smile; "I actually enjoy studying Defence Against the Dark Arts. It's interesting to read about what's really out there, um."

Immediately Remus' expression changed. He became more anxious and worried. It took Severus a good few minutes to realize why.

"I agree," Severus nodded, gaining the wheat haired boy's attention, "It's very fascinating! I'm always amazed with what's written in textbooks. I love reading about the charms, spells and even curses, the types of creatures too."

Remus lit up in relief, "Yes, that's what I love too!"

It was nice to see Remus relaxed again. The smile on his face was so sweet and gentle; Severus had almost forgotten that smile. It was oddly nice to see again, and he found himself eagerly talking about the subject with the boy.

Ah, how weird. Remus had not been this fascinated by the Dark Arts before.

~#~#~#~

"I'm sorry."

Severus stared up at the boy looming over him. The blank expression on the boy's round face, with small glints of sadness tingling through the dark eyes. Severus frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"What are you apologizing for?" he questioned in amusement; he stood up straight and dusted himself off, "You've got nothing to apologize for."

The shorter boy pouted, lowering his head with his hands lying in front of him, "Um…I feel like I should be apologizing…"

"Well, you shouldn't," Severus said, patting the younger boy on the head.

Regulus sighed, "I don't know what's going on, Sirius won't talk to me about it but I can see you're really upset. Everyone is very standoffish now. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" Severus asked, putting a hand onto Regulus' shoulder.

The younger Ravenclaw awkwardly played with his sweater, "I don't know. Maybe I could have done something? Sirius did something stupid again; he's always doing stupid things. You said he pushed you off your broom last year? I can't help but think it's my fault and-"

"It's not," Severus interrupted sternly. He forcefully made Regulus look at him, "It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over this, okay? This has nothing to do with you, you've done nothing wrong."

"Your brother is a big boy; he can come and apologize himself."

Regulus stared up at Severus with wide eyes, his cheeks slowly darkened and he swiftly but shyly nodded; a meek smile appearing across his lips.

"So…you're not angry at me?"

"No," Severus returned the smile, "I'm not. I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day. I was upset, and frustrated. It's not your fault at all, okay?"

"Okay…" Regulus nodded, "I'm glad. I don't want you to be angry at me. It's stupid, but I like having you around. It's nice being able to turn to somebody for help…"

"That's completely different to what you were saying before!"

Regulus shrugged, "I guess. Will you help me with this assignment? I don't really get it, and Myrtle's busy with Nearly Headless Nick's Death Party," he paused, looking off with a deep frown, "I'm not allowed to attend as I'm alive."

He couldn't help it but Severus laughed. It was cute, he guessed? How Regulus and Myrtle had become friends, he had no clue. Maybe a Ravenclaw thing?

"Come on, show me the assignment."

~#~#~#~

Severus stood outside Hogwarts main gate, his head tilted backward as he watched the owls fluttering above them. He stared at them, watching the way their wings stretched out wide, surfing the wind.

It was gorgeous. Severus wished he had wings and could fly away; fly away and never return.

"What are we looking at?"

Severus didn't move his eyes from the owls. Instead his lips twisted into something between a frown and a smile.

"There's only one thing in the sky," he said.

James hummed, "Technically there are thousands of them up there, not just one."

"You know what I mean!" Severus rolled his eyes exhaustedly.

Humming, James rocked on the balls of his feet. His hands were in his pockets, "You like owls then? Are they your favourite animal?"

"I like them enough, but they're not my favourite."

"What's your favourite then?" James asked, turning fully to the Ravenclaw, "Hey, I'm generally curious!"

His favourite animal? One animal came to mind but thinking of the animal made his stomach flip.

"Stags."

James' eyes widened, "Stags? As in male deer?"

Severus shrugged, his face heating up. He nodded meekly, suddenly becoming shy all of a sudden.

"Stags and does…"

The other nodded in thought, "I like deer too. Stags and does are pretty cool. Stags are majestic, the king of the woods."

"The appeal is definitely there."

Severus hummed, clicking his tongue in thought. Why did he like stags and does? He couldn't quite remember, but he knew they were special to him. Very special, to the point of his head felt dizzy and chest tighten. He had always liked them, really liked them…

The boy shook the thoughts out of his head; he was beginning to feel light-headed again. With a soft, tired sigh, Severus began to walk across the courtyard.

"Does your arm still hurt?" James asked quietly, rushing at first to walk by his side.

Severus clocked his head, staring down at his cast covered arm, "Well, not really. It aches a little but it's not that bad now. Madam Pomfrey said it should be fully healed within a few months."

"That's good."

"Why?"

James stumbled to a stop, raising an eyebrow, "I-what?"

"No, I mean," Severus stuttered, "Why did you ask Lily?"

"You mean…during the Quidditch makeshift game?" James asked quietly, eyes slowly widening with every word he spoke, "Wait, were you jealous?"

Severus gasped, face turning red, "What? Of course not! I was just wondering, cause-cause you were…you know…about friendship and-and…"

"Lily said I should try a new angle," James interrupted quietly, "She said that maybe I should give you space, and let you come to me instead."

"Maybe then you would want to be my friend."

Severus gulped, "Oh…"

"I wasn't expecting Sirius to ask you to be his backseat player," James said sheepishly, "But clearly I should have, you wouldn't have a broken arm otherwise."

Glancing at his arm, Severus frowned, "I wouldn't know about what Black did to me either."

"…Well, I can't say that. Sirius has been feeling…guilty about it for some time, he would have eventually told you the truth," James muttered quietly, "After what you did with Regulus and all…"

Severus didn't reply to that.

Abruptly the ground spun out from underneath him, and Severus' eyes widened in surprise. A yell ripped from his throat as he tripped over his own feet. He would have slammed into the ground, in front of millions of other Hogwarts students if it wasn't from the quick reaction of the Gryffindor at his side.

James caught him quickly, circling his arms tightly around Severus' thin form. He eased the shorter boy back, careful as to not send them both flying.

Severus awkwardly swivelled his anxious eyes around, finding many eyes on them. His face cooked from the embarrassment, and quickly pulled himself out of the legendary Gryffindor's arms. A sheepish weak smile appeared across his lips and he took a tiny step away from the taller boy.

"Thank you."

James nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me, and um…" Severus babbled, "You're wearing glasses!"

Straightening himself further, James reached up to fiddle with said glasses, "Thanks for noticing. They're not too weird, right? I've only just decided to wear them…I thought they looked stupid, honestly…"

"No," Severus said, "They're not weird at all. They, er, make you look very grown up and-and mature."

James beamed, "Thanks. I was pretty anxious about them. I'm glad they're not too strange."

"It suits you," the shorter boy mumbled, suddenly becoming very shy, "You look good in them."

Running his hand through his wind-swept dark hair, James seemed too preppy, too happy, and proud of himself. It was a little amusing to see as his stomach fluttered with something that he paid no attention too.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," James suddenly blurted out, sheepishly laughing, "I mean…I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Er, like what exactly? If it's about Black, I thought we'd already had a conversation about him. I'd appreciate it if we didn't."

"No-no-no," James gapped, shaking a hand up, "It's something else that's been bugging me recently."

The Ravenclaw clicked his tongue, his brain twisting in confusion.

"In our first Defence Against the Dark Arts, when Professor Rakepick brought out the Boggart," the Lion began quietly, chewing the inside of his cheek, "Professor Rakepick called us to perform the charm in front of everyone. The Boggart took the form of a snake…"

Severus was silent; he kept his attention ahead of himself. Of course. He had forgotten all about that embarrassing moment. Nagini. A horrible tremble ran through him as he thought of his own angel of death – more like snake of death.

The Boggart had taken on the form of the creature that killed him. In a way, it took on the form of death, his most fearsome thing being death. It was so ironic that he laughed.

"It's nothing," Severus smiled, "I should have been expecting it."

James frowned, his eyebrows pulling together, "It's not nothing. You freaked out, screamed and fainted. You went to the medical wing of the castle. It definitely isn't something laughable."

"How would you know?" Severus asked calmly, "It was nothing, like I said I should have been expecting it."

"But it terrified you," James whined, pressing the subject. He grabbed Severus' elbow when the wizard tried to walk off, "Snape, I want to help."

Severus sighed so deeply that it hurt. He didn't want to argue, didn't want to fight. He turned fully to the Gryffindor,

"James, listen to me, it isn't anything to worry about. Seriously. It was just a stupid, silly thing of mine. I guess it stuck with me, I didn't realize it until then but I'm dealing with it. It probably doesn't even affect me anymore."

A doubtful expression took over James face, "You say that…but we'll see, I suppose."

"Yes, we will see."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I’m so pleased you like it! I hope to read your comments! 
> 
> Chapter 11’s favourite commenter is Enixfla! I found myself nodding when I read your comment. I didn’t even know that, but I had to add it into this chapter!
> 
> This chapter was dedicated to you. Thank you for reading and I am hoping to see another comment from you Enixfla.  
> If you want a chapter to be dedicated to you, then please! Comment! Can be as long as T or short as Enixfla. I love comments, and you guys always give me great ideas!


End file.
